Destinados a Amarse
by Furia2567
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Estoico compromete a su hijo antes de ir otra vez en búsqueda del nido de los dragones?, pesando que así Hipo podrá a llegar ser un buen jefe, si es esposo de la chica Horffeson... ¿podrá Hipo llegar al corazón frío de Astrid o será que se terminarán divorciados como está la tenía planeado de un principio?
1. Donde todo comenzó

Capítulo 1

Todo inicio cuando su madre fue capturada por los dragones y se dio por muerta. Recuerda claramente los muchos viajes que hiso su padre para intentar encontrarla y traerla a la casa... Aunque ya no este con vida. Después de muchos meses fue muy duro tanto para él como para su padre aceptar lo inevitable... Valka murió devorada por dragones o al menos eso es lo que pensó su padre al darse por rendido, pero pequeño Hipo aún tenía las esperanzas que su madre volviera a un día volviera

Eso también cambió la relación que hubo entre padre e hijo. Estoico veía con decepción a su pequeño hijo al ver que cada día era más débil y mal problemático para él como para su pueblo. Esto provocó que se separa cada vez más y más de su hijo, haciendo que Bocon vele por su bienestar ya que él aún no se recuperaba de todo por la pérdida de su esposa, pero como era el jefe no tuvo mucho tiempo para recomponerse, tuvo que dejar sus sentimientos de un lado para centrarse su papel como jefe. Bueno esta no era toda la escusa por no pasar más tiempo con su hijo, sino también que Hipo lo hacía recordar mucho a su difunta esposa, algo que le provocaba más y más dolor en el corazón de Estoico.

También provoco un gran cambio para el pequeño Hipo. Él quería pasar más tiempo con su padre ya que no estaba su madre a su lado pero al ver que este no lo quiere, eso lo hirió mucho más a su corazón.  
Antes pasaba tiempo con sus primo y amigos, con por ejemplo, Patán, era su primo, Brutacio y Patapez dos buenos amigos. Siempre jugaba con ellos y se divertía de las tontería que hacían todos juntos pero al pasar los año él seguía siendo pequeño y débil, en cambio los demás comenzaron a crecer y verse más fuertes (bueno para él les parecía más gordos) a excepción de Brutacio que era algo flaco pero si fuerte. Pero al ser débil provocó que se separaran y que comenzara a recibir burlas de sus antiguos amigos. Igual sucedió con Astrid, quien con ella era grandes amigos de pequeño, recuerda claramente cuando siempre jugaban a las escondidas y atrapadas, él siempre se dejaba ganar ya que le gustaba mucho al ver a su amiga muy feliz al hacerla sentir superior, así como recordaba que compartía sus juguetes y sueños, ya que tenía mucha confianza con ella y ella también con él. Pero cuando en padre de Astrid sufrió un accidente en un ataque de dragón, que provoco estar en coma por muchos días haciendo que Astrid sintiera mucha tristeza e Hipo, como buen amigo le consolaba y le decía todo el tiempo que "muy pronto va a despertar, ya verás". Astrid agradeció de tener un gran amigo como él en esos tiempos tan difíciles en su vida. Pero cuando el padre de Astrid despertó, lamentablemente él perdió la movilidad de sus piernas, esto destrozo mucho a su Espasa y a sus tres hijos. Aunque Astrid le gusto saber que su padre aun seguiría viviendo, también sintió una gran ira contra los dragones que hicieron esto a un ser tan querido para ella. Fue así que decidió dejar a lado todo lo que llevaba ser niña para convertirse en la más grande guerrera que pudo haber en Berk, aunque eso también conllevaba a dejar a lado a Hipo, su mejor amigo.

Hipo le destrozo saber que ya no tenía nadie, ni a su padre, ni a su primo, ni amigos... Pero lo que más le dolió, fue que no tendría ni siquiera a Astrid. Aunque a ella sí pudo comprenderla para que pudiera vengara a su padre, ya que Hipo aún era débil y solo sería un estorbo en su camino. Fue así que el pequeño Hipo se quedó solo a un muy temprana edad, por suerte su padre le dejo con Bocon, quien después de algunos años se convirtió en un segundo padre para él.

Ya habían pasado años desde esos sucesos y ahora cada niño se convirtió ya en jóvenes adultos de 18 años. Hipo había creído mucho y se pudo notar que era el más alto de todos los demás jóvenes de su edad pero todos veían que aún era muy flaco, eso concluye que aún era débil, aun una vergüenza. Aunque nadie sabe que el trabajo en la Forja que tuvo desde niño, hiso que tuviera algunos músculos pero los ocultaba con la ropa larga que hacia aparentar que no tenía. Llevaba puesto un polo verde largo, algo grueso, encima su chompa sin mangas polar de oso marrón, pantalones marones y botas negras. Aunque su rostro cambió un poco, le creció una fuerte barbilla y sus cachetes se estiraron provocando lo joven que se ha vuelto pero aun así tenia rasgos de niño, un poco nomas ya que el peinado aún era igual de la que tenia de niño. Al quien sí se pudo notar el cambió y a distancia era a Astrid, se podría notar lo hermosa y guerrera que se puso con los años, aunque no era tan alta, tenía mucha fuerza y coraje de además una figura muy femenina y algo sensual pero este lo cubría con sus armaduras, llevaba a un puesto un polo azul sin mangas aunque más grande, un leggins negros y su falda de picos que le llegaba a su rodilla, botas marrones claras, guantes también polar y sus hombreras de metal. Lo que si cambió fue en su peina, ya que se hiso una trenza que le callera por atrás, haciéndolo ver su rostro. Sus ojos azules se volvieron más intensos haciendo que su mirada sea más fuerte, sus rasgos de niña se fueron para dejar claro su rasgos de mujer joven... En pocas palabras era hermosa

En cuanto a los demás, Patapez se volvió más grande aun, y su ropa no cambió mucho. Consistía en un gran polo sin mangas, pantalones y botas todo de color marrón. El quien si cambió, pero para mal fue Patán, no era tan alto, es mas era el más enano de todos los jóvenes pero si tenía músculos aunque parecía que era más grasa, sin embargo se volvió más fuerte o eso es lo que él creé. Tenía un polo negro son magas para dejar ver sus brazos de gorilas, pantalones y botas marón y su casco. En cuanto a los gemelos, Brutacio y Brutilda. Se volvieron altos, no tanto como Hipo, más bien un poco menos que Astrid. Llevaban la misma ropa, (cosa rara ya que uno es mujer y el otro hombre pero estaban locos, que se puede hacer, claro que Brutacio era más oscuro y el de Brutilda mas claro), consistía de polos y chompas si mangas color mostaza, pantalones marrón y botas negras de además sus cascos muy golpeados.

Es así como comienza esta historia. En donde aun había la guerra contra dragones y que aun Hipo era la vergüenza de Berk. En este instante él estaba siendo regañado por su padre delante de todo Berk ya que salió de su trabajo en la Forja para atrapar un dragón, diciendo que había derribado a un Furia Nocturna pero lo que nadie sabe es que es cierto. Sin embargo esto provoco que una pesadilla monstruosa le persiguiera y destruya una torre de fuego, que este cayó sobre los dragones atrapados provocando que se liberen y se lleven más de la mitad de la comida que tenían almacenado para el invierno.

Podía sentir la mirada de su padre sobre su cuello, y escuchar los susurros de la tribu como los guerreros comenzaron a reunirse a su alrededor. "Hipo el inútil lo ha hecho de nuevo", podría escucharlo claramente.

\- Bueno... Pero llegué a derivar a un Furia Nocturna.- pudo decir el nervioso Hipo antes de que su padre lo agarra del cuello para llevárselo.

-¡No es como los últimos tiempos, papá!, ¡Me refiero a que realmente he logrado golpearlo! Ustedes estaban ocupados y yo he tenido la oportunidad de que el disparo...

Pero Estoico no tenía paciencia para esto y comenzó a gritar hasta que Hipo se callara por intimidación. Había otra cosa que había cambiado después de la muerte de Valka. Hipo y Estoico no parecían ser capaces de comunicarse bien ya.

Hipo podía oír los susurros de ira de la multitud, las risitas de burla de los adolescentes, podía ver las miradas frustrados y enojo que son casi de todos. Podría sentir la decepción que irradia de su padre, eso era lo peor. Estoico dejo a cargo de Bocon, quien tenía una mirada seria pero también algo burlona por el chico.

-Este nunca va a aprender.- pensó el maestro de Hipo mientras le da un golpe en la espalda para que lo siguiera.

Después de que Hipo siempre arruine las cosas, es enviado a su casa para no hacer más dañó. Por el camino ambos pasan alado de los jóvenes vikingos.

-Nunca he visto a nadie que estropeara tan gravemente.- dijo alegremente y burlón Patán mientras que los gemelos, quienes estaban detrás de él, se ríen por el comentario.- los ayudaste.

-Gracias, Gracias. Yo estaba tratando, así que...- dijo sarcásticamente Hipo pero se detuvo cuando vio a Astrid, quien está detrás del resto de la banda y sintió la vergüenza arrastrándose hasta su cuello.

Hipo siempre sintió admiración por ella desde que eran niños pero cuando ella se volvió ya un joven muy hermosa sintió algo más pero se negaba admitirlo ya que sabía que nunca seria correspondido.

Sin embargo lo que ella sentía por él, era un misterio. Él pensaba que podría ser odio, resentimiento, resignación, desprecio... O tal vez todos aquellos por completo. El hecho es que ella nunca se burló de él como los otros hacían. Simplemente significaba que Hipo estaba debajo de su atención. O sea que no le importa lo que pase con él.

-hay Hipo, ¿por qué no puedes hacer algo tan simple como obedecer?.- pregunto Bocon cuando ya estaban cerca de la casa del jefe.

-Bocon, tú más que nadie sabe cómo soy... Yo simplemente intento hacer que algo me salga bien.- dijo deprimido Hipo, ya parado afuera de su casa.

-sí, se cómo eres... Por eso te digo... Deja ya de actuar como alguien que tú nunca vas a poder ser.- es cruel, pero es la realidad, Bocon tiene razón, Hipo nunca va a poder ser un verdadero vikingo.

-Solo intento ser uno de ustedes.- comento Hipo antes de entrar a la casa.

Bocon se quedó viendo un rato la puerta mientras analiza lo que acaba de decirle su aprendiz. Suspira cansado antes de darse la vuelta para hacer sus deberes.

Yo derive a un dragón, yo derive a un furia nocturna. Esas palabras rodaban por su cabeza del castaño por lo que ha vivido y ha visto.

Si lo encuentro y traigo la evidencia ante mi padre podré ser aceptado por todos y ya no estaré solo.- dijo Hipo para sí mismo.

Y con una mirada decidida. El castaño sale por la puerta trasera de su casa, asegurándose que nadie le viera mientras se adentra en el bosque en busca del Furia Nocturna.


	2. Lo que pienso de él

Capítulo 2

Hipo siempre fue enviado a su casa después de deshonrase a sí mismo. Bocon lo acompañaba para asegurarse que llegue allí y no cause más problemas, lo que nadie sabe es que el joven castaño se escapa por la puerta trasera de su casa. Nadie excepto las mismísima Astrid, quien lo había visto hacer unas diez veces dirigiéndose al bosque de la isla a escondidas.

Ella se preguntaba si debería decírselo a alguien pero concluyo en un poco tiempo que los cerebros de los vikingos adultos son mucho más lentos que los jóvenes y le costaría mucho hacer que alguien le creo en lo que suponía debería decir.

Pero a ella no le importa lo que haga lo demás e Hipo no será la excepción. Además que piensa que el chico ya ha hecho muchos problemas en la aldea y si va al bosque, ya no estaría en problemas. En conclusión, es mejor no decir nada.

Fue entonces que después se afilar su hacha y rechazar todas las existencias de Patán en salir con ella, dijo que ya era hora de ponerse manos a la obra.

-Vamos, chicos... Tenemos que ayudar en arreglar la aldea.- Les dijo la hermosa rubia a los demás, ya que ellos aún siguen sentados y los adultos ya se pusieron a trabajar.

-Hay pero estoy muy cansado, yo solo quiero ir a mi cama a dormir.- dijo el agotado Brutacio mientras se recuesta en la madera que estaba sentado.

Pero su hermana, Brutilda, aprovecha la situación y lo empuja con su pie para que el pobre callera de cara contra el piso. Sin embargo, aun con el dolor, Brutacio se levanta para correr donde su hermana y comenzar de nuevo una de sus tantas peleas.

-Yo si te ayudare hermosa.- dijo Patán seductoramente haciendo provocar náuseas a Astrid

Sin embargo Patán fue empujado por Brutilda, haciendo al enano caer pero antes que la rubia se ría, ella es empujada por su hermano pero luego Brutacio es empujado por Patán, quien se levantó rápidamente del suelo. Y fue así que se pusieron a jugar como niños entre ellos, a empujones, en cambio Patapez decidió alejarse para no meterse en problemas.

Astrid estaba agradecida de ser parte de un grupo de vikingos jóvenes pero le molestaba y a montones que a veces se comporten como niños en vez de vikingos de 18 como son. Sin decir nada más, se da media vuelta para ayudar a sus padres en la reparación de su casa.

Mientras que estaba con su madre arreglando los destrozos que hubo afuera de la casa. Astrid pudo escuchar cómo la gente que estaba a su alrededor hablaba de Hipo el inútil.

-No puede aunque sea quedarse en la Forja por un momento.- dice una mujer que estaba poniendo las maderas destruidas en una carretilla para botarla en otro lado.- No... Tiene que salir y ayudar.- dijo sarcástica

-¿Ayudar?... ¿A nosotros o a los dragones?.-dijo otro vikingo que estaba llevando madera para reparar casas.- Bien sabe que su ayuda no es necesaria.

-Estoico es muy blando con él... Debería atarlo y dejarlo en la cueva para la próxima enredara.- dijo la vikinga que estaba llevando la carretilla para botar la basura ya que estaba llena.

Astrid sabía que Hipo es muy torpe pero esas palabras eran muy fuertes para decirlo del chico, es como si la gente pidiera a gritos que lo exiliara de Berk.

-Él solo trata de ayudar.- dijo la madre de Astrid en defensa del chico.-No todo lo hace con mala intención.

-Aún así... Su trabajo es estar en la Forja y nada más... Él no sirve para ser un vikingo.- dijo otro vikingo que estaba recogiendo los pedazos de un corral destruido y lo pone en una carretilla.- ¡Ja!... Y dijo que derivó a un Furia Nocturna, si eso pasa, yo me voy a comer mi casco…- dijo burlonamente creyendo que eso es imposible.

-Tal vez hubiera sido mejor si los dragones se lo hubieran llevado como le paso a su madre.- comento una vikinga

Esas palabras ya eran de verdad muy fuertes, era como haber deseado la muerte de un bebé. A Astrid no le gustó mucho ese comentario e igual a su madre quien estaba a punto de responder a la vikinga en defensa del chico. Pero su hija le pone una mano en el hombro mientras que niega con su cabeza para ya no meterse en más problemas por Hipo.

Su madre solo se calma un poco ya que ella no estaba en condiciones de discutir. Así que da media vuelta para arreglar su casa por adentro para ver como quedó y ya no estar escuchar a estos vikingos.

En cuando a la rubia vio a su madre ya irse a su casa se tranquilizó ya que no le gusta que su familia se meta en peleas al menos que ella misma lo haga. Astrid siempre consideró a su madre una persona muy buena ya que a pesar de todo siempre defendía al más débil. Y eso incluía a Hipo aunque no estaba segura mucho si eso valía la pena pero ella supo por su padre que la madre de Hipo, Valka y la suya eran muy buenas amigas, de seguro por eso le defendía, eso piensa ella.

Ella recordaba muy poco como era Valka, claro eran muy pequeños aun entonces pero si recordaba muy bien cuando ella e Hipo venían a su casa en visita. Las madres se ponían a practicar de cosas de mujeres en la sala mientras que los pequeños jugaban afuera. Fue así que pudo recordar cómo era Hipo con ella al comienzo, era tímido al principio de su amistad, cosa que le parecía gracioso pero al conocer más y más pudo ver a un niño muy humilde, brillante y honesto... Y tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba esa actitud. Fue así que en muy poco tiempo se volvieron muy buenos amigos. Siempre cuando él venía jugaban a las escondidas y chapadas, eran muy divertidos y sobre todo para ella cuando ganaba e Hipo ponía una cara molesta pero chistosa cosa que le dio una que otra carcajada.

Lo que Astrid recordaba mas era claramente su sarcasmo, era algo inolvidable lo que decía Hipo cosa que era lo único que lo identificaba, eso ella piensa, también recordaba cuando él compartía sus juguetes, como era el Hijo del jefe era muy engreído por su padre y madre y casi todos los días tenía un juguete nuevo pero él no era envidioso, siempre los compartía y que también regalaba a quien no tenía. Eso era muy bonito eso pensaba ella. Recordaba cuando Hipo venía con un juguete nuevo en sus visitas, se la mostraba y la compartía con ella. Fue tanto su amabilidad con ella de pequeño, que un día le regaló un peluche de dragón con cara graciosa. Cosa que ella agradeció con un abrazo. Fue así que tuvo su primer secreto, actualmente ella aún conservaba ese peluche ya que consideraba como un gran recuerdo de un buen amigo.

Pero lo que más recordaba fue cuando Hipo estuvo a su lado en los tiempos que su padre quedo paralítico por un ataque de dragón. Ella lloro muchos días pensando que su padre podría morir en cualquier momento pero Hipo siempre estuvo a su lado para apoyarla y le decía que "todo va a salir bien ya verás", entre otras cosas. Pero cuando su padre despertó, lamentablemente perdió la movilidad de su pierna. Fue una gran tragedia para la familia, su madre tuvo que ahora hacerse cargo de ella y de dos niños, quien era sus hermanos recién nacidos. Fue que así que decidió dejar a su lado de niña para poder tomar las cosas en serias... Y eso incluía dejar a Hipo.

Con su padre herido medió paralítico en la cama, ella tuvo que comenzar a entrenar contra los dragones con una gran determinación. Fue así que dejo de frecuentar con Hipo cuando venía de vista para apoyarla pensando que necesitaba compañía pero ella estaba más empeñada en su entrenamiento que él.

Cuando la madre de Hipo fue capturada por los dragones y se dio por muerta después. Ella se avergonzó de sí misma cuando no estuvo para apoyar a su amigo. Fue así que se cortó definitivamente la comunicación de Hipo con ella.

Al pasar loa años, su entrenamiento le dio fruto, se volvió muy fuerte a muy corta edad. Cosa que lo puso muy feliz, sin embargo escucho que el Hijo del jefe no era muy fuerte, como antes lo conocía, sabía que a Hipo prefería la inteligencia antes que la fuerza cosa que hizo que se metiera en muchos problemas y sea un desastre para el pueblo y una vergüenza para su padre.

Astrid extrañaba al viejo Hipo que conoció, a ese niño amable y gentil que le saca una que otra sonrisa con sus ocurrencias. No lo sabía porque pero se sonrojada con solo recordar esos tiempos.

Pero la hermosa Rubia volvió a la realidad cuando vio a un terrible terror intentando comer los pescados que había en una cesta afuera de su casa. Sin pensarlo, tomo su hacha y lo lanzo hacía en pequeño dragón pero fallo en su blanco y cae justo casi en cara del dragón, este muy asustado sale volando.

-Bien hecho Astrid.- escucho una voz a su espalda, voltea y ve que el jefe lo felicitaba.

-uh... Gracias.- dijo la chica tímidamente

El jefe solo asiente mientras retoma su camino. Pero a Astrid le confundió y le pareció raro o sospechoso que él no fuera a ver el pueblo o a su casa para ver si esta Hipo allí, no, el jefe se dirigía a su casa, a la casa Horffeson, "¿tenía que hablar algo con sus padres?, ¿de qué será?". Pensó la rubia mientras ve al jefe entrar a la casa Horffeson.

Sin embargo al final pensó que no sería nada grave, así que recoge su hacha para ponerse a ordenar la parte de afuera de su casa mientras saca a Hipo Haddock totalmente de su cabeza para volver a retomar sus obligaciones.


	3. El creído

Capítulo 3

El enano y feo de Patán Jorgenson está enamorado de la chica más caliente en la isla. Cuando le preguntas de quien. Para él la respuesta es sencilla. Él está loco por Astrid Horffeson. Ya que ella es la chica que estaba más caliente, más feroz, con una increíble belleza, ¿quién no lo estaría? Pensó él pero estaba muy seguro que esa increíble chica terminaría siendo suya. Ella era la chica ideal para él, no hay duda de eso. Nadie más merecía tener toda esa mujer, ella solamente es para él o eso es lo que el tonto piensa. Los otros chicos de su edad simplemente no podían compararse con él. Patán era el más fuerte, el más listo y el más guapo o eso es lo que él piensa, lo que a patán no le gusta para nada es ser el más bajo de todos los adolescentes de su edad pero eso lo recompensa por lo fuerte que es ya que ha demostrado en numerosas ocasiones en peleas la fuerza de sus músculos. De además que no había mucha competencia para que Astrid la eligiera a él. Patapez era una grasa andante y un nerd en los libros; su primo Hipo... bueno, era un Hipo, con solo decir eso ya está descartado. La única competencia que podría tener era Brutacio pero Patán sabía, como buen amigo, que el Rubio no estaba interesado para nada en Astrid. Es así que tiene el camino libre para conquistar a la chica... El único problema es que tenía que esperar a que ella dejara de ser tan orgullosa y la acepte de una buena vez por todas... Además sabía que ella ya no podrá negarse cuando se convierta en jefe.  
Para Patán ser jefe de Berk ya estaba destinado desde un comienzo. No había nadie mejor que pueda ocupar esa posición. Así que sin duda él sería el siguiente en línea para la posición de jefe, él sería quien remplazara al gran Estoico, su tío y llevaría a Berk a la gloria.

Todo el mundo sabía eso. Bueno él sabía que su primo, Hipo, debería de ser el siguiente en ser el jefe de Berk. Pero es un torpe, concluyó él, nadie le aria caso. Así que no abra mucho problema para que lo destituyan y le nombren jefe a él, como verdadero vikingo que es.  
Astrid no podía tener nada mejor que Patán. En este momento ella estaba jugando a ser la difíciles de enamorar pero Patán sabía que tarde o temprano ella caería rendida en sus brazos. No había duda.

La única cosa que podría malograr su reputación ante Astrid y el pueblo, era el hecho de que sea primo de Hiccup el inútil.  
¿Por qué tiene ser Hipo quien arruine todo?, pensó el molesto de solo recordar al flacucho ese. Aunque Hipo sea mucho más alto que él no quita lo bueno para nada que al final es. Comparado con Patán, él aún era un debilucho.

Patán estaba contento y agradecido con Odín de que no se parece en nada con Hipo. Astrid no podría saber de qué él e Hipo era familia después de todo. Patán era tan musculoso e Hipo bueno... ¡Nada!. Él pensaba que debería inventar un nuevo apodo para burlarse de su primo; Hipo el palillo de dientes. No sonaba tan mal, él pensó ahora que era una buena idea en contar a los demás.

Patán se rió por las ocurrencias que su brillante cerebro le daba mientras camina de regreso a su casa. El jefe, Estoico su tío, tenía su casa construida en la cima de la colina, con vistas a todo el pueblo. La casa que le seguía era la de los Jorgenson, aunque no era tanto ya que casi estaba cerca del pueblo. Un día, Patán pensó alegremente, la casa más alta, la casa de un Jefe verdadero, sería suya.

Él seguía con su tonta sonrisa en el rostro hasta cuando entró en la casa y vio a su padre sentado en la mesa mientras afila las arma que uso él la ha usado en la batalla contra los dragones.

-Hola papá. Hubo una muy buena pelea ¿eh?.- dijo el enano alegre ya que su padre era uno de los mejores luchadores de Berk.

-Hola hijo, si la hubo... Ufff... Pero tengo que volver a salir, va a ver una reunión en el Gran Salón, Estoico ha llamado a todos los guerreros de Berk.- dijo Patón algo cansado pero eso no le va a impedir hacer sus obligaciones. - Mientras tanto necesito que vayas a la Herrería para que afilen todas estas armas ya que yo no puedo hacerlo bien.- dijo su padre mientras pone una gran cantidad de armas gastadas en la mesa.

-Aaaa... Está bien, lo are.- dijo aburrido Patán ya que estaba más que cansado para salir. Sin que lo espere su padre agarra las armas de la mesa para entregarlas en sus manos ya que conoce muy bien a su hijo y lo flojo que es en sus obligaciones.

-No te lo vallas a olvidar.-le remarco Patón para después poner una cara seria ante su hijo.- Y una cosa más... Nada de burlarse de tu primo, Hipo, mientras estés allí.

-Awwww... Papá. Me estas matando toda la diversión. Además, ¿qué otra cosa es buena en Hipo puede haber, aparte de ser burlarme de él?.-Dijo Patán como si hablara las cosas como son en la realidad.

-Te lamentarás cuando Hipo se convierte en jefe.- comento su padre

-Vamos padre, no hablaras enserio... Hipo nunca podrá ser un buen jefe en Berk... Él ni siquiera puede ser el numero uno y menos podrá ser jefe... Jajaja... La única forma que ese flacucho sea número uno es cuando todos se mueran y él sea el último ser vivo en la isla.- comento con gracia Patán, con solo decirlo se ríe sin parar.

-Estoico podría hacer de todo con tal de que su hijo pudiera convertirse en jefe algún día.- Le dijo su padre ya que conoce muy bien a su hermano.- Además... El chico podrá ser un debilucho y un torpe pero al menos tiene cerebro... Así que quién sabe... Con la formación adecuada y el peso de las responsabilidades, Hipo en realidad podría ser capaz de manejar el cargo de jefe.

\- Claro, cuando lo vea matando dragones desde el interior de la Herrería... Lo creeré.- dijo Patán mientras deja de reír de golpe y le da la espalda a su padre para ir a la Herrería y su padre va al gran salón.

A Patán no le gustaba que cada vez que alguien menciona el cerebro de Hipo crea que tiene algo de bueno. La inteligencia de su primo, si se podría decir inteligencia al cerebro que causa muchos problemas, era fuera de este mundo, en el sentido literal. En lo que a Patán parecía que eran cosas exóticas como el conocimiento y la imaginación. Los Vikingos normales no necesitaban esas cosas para la vida.

La única otra persona que parecía realmente entiende el cerebro de Hipo era Patapez. Razón por la cual el mejor amigo de Patán era Brutacio.

Astrid sin embargo, parecía apreciar cerebro y comentarios (literalmente fuera de este mundo) de Hipo. En las raras ocasiones en que él los ha visto a los dos juntos, pudo darse cuenta que a Astrid le es divertido los chistes de Hipo. Al menos Patán pensó que eran chistes ya que no entendía por qué a la hermosa Rubia les parece graciosos, en cambió cuando él intentaba hacer uno delante de ella, no.

Su primo no estaba en la Herrería, Patán concluyó en eso después de gritar su nombre un par de veces antes de recordar el jefe había enviado a su primo el inútil a la casa como castigo. Bueno, supuso que las armas tendrían que esperar.

Dejó las armas en la mesa que había por allí, luego buscó algo para dejar una nota. Patán no podía mucho escribir o leer bien, abría aprendido sus lecciones como todos los demás pero aun así sudaba de nervios al no hacerlo bien. Al final de cuentas el pensó que no era tan importante. Lo que si era importante es la formación de combates contra dragones. No podía esperar para comenzar a entrenar y empezar a matar dragones. Si se hace un experto en eso, tal vez ya no será necesario leer y escribir.

Patán salió de la forja y vio a su padre a lo lejos caminando por la colina hasta el Gran Salón y rápidamente lo siguió. Era la oportunidad perfecta pensó él. Las únicas veces que Astrid parecía prestar atención a él fue cuando se comenta información que había oído en las reuniones del pueblo. Había un lugar fuera de las puertas del gran salón, detrás de una de las estatuas, donde una grieta en la madera permitió que se pudiera escuchar lo que decían adentro.

Nunca le había contado a nadie acerca del lugar y nadie debería saberlo después de todo. Así será el único que podrá contar a los demás de que pasaba y en especial a Astrid.

-¡Hent!, ¿Cuáles son los informes de los barcos que enviamos hace unas semanas?.- Patán pudo escuchar la voz de Estoico desde el interior y se acomodó en el respaldo de la estatua para escuchar mejor.

-De los cuatro que enviamos, solo dos volvieron, los otros dos barcos están perdidos, Estoico... No hay señales de ellos... Tal vez los dragones lo acabaron.- informó un vikingo que estaba cerca del jefe.

-Tienen haber un punto intermedio para entrar al nido de dragones, es el lugar más cercano que pudiera ser.- dijo Estoico pensativo.

-¡No se puede estar seguro de eso!.- gritó un vikingo al fondo del salón.

-Están cerca, se los digo, lo suficientemente cerca como para que nuestra isla sea un buen lugar para tomar provisiones.- informó el jefe de su deducción a sus soldados.- Hemos sido atacados cuatro veces este mes y han saqueado muchas provisiones en la isla, a este ritmo no vamos a tener suficiente comida para el invierno.

-Si no fuera que su hijo los esté ayudando tal vez no estaríamos tan mal, Estoico.- comentó con burla un viejo vikingo falco, quien era conocido como Moho.

Los murmullos se hicieron más fuertes con este comentario, hasta que el eructo de Bocon los calló.

-No podemos permitirnos otro ataque de dragón. Necesitamos una nueva búsqueda, una vez más, antes de que llegara el invierno. De cualquier manera acabaremos con esos demonios y todo acabara.- dijo Estoico para cambiar de tema ya que no le gusta discutir de su hijo en público.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?, Estamos con pocos barcos, jefe, de además que tenemos menos guerreros que antes.- dijo Hent, un vikingo grande y fuerte como todos.

-Llevaremos los guerreros que estaban encargados de la defensa de la isla.- dijo el jefe como posible solución al problema.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con el pueblo?.-gritó una mujer-¡Nuestros hijos van a estar sin protección!.- dijo preocupada como muchos otros.

-Vamos a entrenar nuevos reclutas.- dijo Estoico con determinación.

-Las naves que van a ese nido... Rara vez regresan, Estoico.- dijo esta vez el padre de Patán.

-Somos Vikingos, es un riesgo laboral.- dijo el jefe para darles animo a su pueblo.- Ahora, ¿quién está conmigo?.

Hubo una ola de murmullos de inquietud y de una breve pausa entre los vikingos.

-Muy bien.- dijo Estoico al ver la situación de su pueblo.- Los que se van a quedar, se ocuparan de Hipo.

Con solo decir eso, uno un coro de "yo estoy contigo Estoico" que se levantó de entre los guerreros. Al jefe le agradaba saber que había una forma en la que la gente le hiciera caso... Aunque no le gustaba mucho usar a su hijo para eso.

Mientras tanto, Patán había podido escuchar todo atentamente. Esta era una gran noticia pensó el enano. Sabía que sus compañeros estarán encantados de saber que iban a estar en la formación de dragón muy pronto. Por supuesto, tendría que advertir a los gemelos y Patapez que sus padres iban otra vez en busca del nido del dragón durante la siguiente salida de barcos. Su propio padre se iría también, cosa que también lo preocupó. Con una mezcla de temor y emoción, se fue a buscar a los otros a contar las nuevas noticias.


	4. Soy un cobarde

**Capítulo 4**

¡Soy un cobarde!, ¡soy un auténtico cobarde!... ¡¿porque tuve que hacer esa estupidez?!... Eh dejado pasar mi gran oportunidad.- pensó triste y enojado el castaño pero de sí mismo mientras va a camino a su casa.

Por el desmayó que tuvo esa mañana se pasó el día muy rápido y casi era de noche por lo tanto tenía que ir rápido a su casa antes que su padre descubra que lo desobedeció... De nuevo.

-Eh dejado pasar mi gran oportunidad de ser aceptado... De ya no ser más un problema.- dijo para sí mismo deprimido, cuando ya estaba cerca de su casa.

 _ **Flash Back.**_

Se podría ver a un joven castaño algo alto buscando en medio de bosque algo que comprobara que derivó a un dragón. Pensó que encontrar a la enorme vestía sería fácil pero no lo era... Ya era casi de medio día no encontraba nada.

-Arrr... Aquí tampoco.- dijo él enojado mientras raya su cuaderno donde estaba dibujado un mapa del bosque de Berk y había equis, indicando los lugares que ha estado viendo.

-Los dioses me odian... Algunos pierden cuchillos en el lodo... Pero yo no... Yo voy y pierdo todo un dragón.- dijo frustrado el chico mientras golpea con fuerza una roma que estaba al frente de él.

Pero la rama no se rompe, es más por el empujón volvió con fuerza y golpeo a la cara del castaño. El chico solo se soba la cara por el golpe mientras maldice su mala suerte.

Mira al frente para ver porque esa rama de árbol estaba muy bajo pero se sorprende al notar que el árbol estaba roto. Mira un poco más al fondo y pudo ver una línea de árboles rotos indicando una dirección.

Por lo curioso que es, decidió seguir los escombros y cuando más adentraba pudo ver a rocas y tierras, empujadas, como si algo grande y fuerte lo hubiera hecho. Hipo se inclinó un poco para caminar con cuidado por una pequeña colina que estaba destruida. Pero cuando vio que había atrás de aquella colina, se asustó y se sorprendió mientras se agacha rápidamente.

Supiera profundo mientras se relaja y piensa si su mente no le está dando imaginaciones pero para comprobarlo, tiene que volver a asomar la cabeza. Con cuidado asoma la cabeza y se sorprende al ver que su mente no jugaba y efectivamente vio lo que pensaba.

El furia nocturna, el dragón más temible en el archipiélago, estaba derivado en el suelo envuelto de una soga... Él lo hizo... Él derivo a un Furia Nocturna. Una mezcla de alegría y temor se formó en Hipo mientras saca un cuchillo y poco a poco se acerca al dragón.

-¡Waooo!... ¿lo hice?... ¡lo hice!... ¡sí!... Yo he derivado aun furia nocturna.- dijo muy alegre Hipo mientras pone un pie encima del dragón para hacer una pose de orgullo y victoria.

Pero de inmediato lo saca y retrocede con temor al notar que el dragón aun respiraba y eso indicaba que aún seguía vivo. Hipo vuelve a mirar al dragón y ve que este ya abrió los ojos y noto su presencia.

Pero por suerte para Hipo, el dragón tenia atado sus patas con una cuerda, así que esta indefenso. El castaño suspira mientras que agarra firme su cuchillo para quitarle el corazón al dragón.

-Soy un vikingo... ¡soy un vikingo!...- dijo Hipo mientras empuña fuerte su cuchillo lo más alto para dejarlo caer y clavar en el pecho del dragón.

Pero por un segundo el dragón lo mira a él e Hipo mira al dragón, sintió algo pero no sabe qué. Hipo intentó ignorarlo y volver hacia su propósito mientras que el dragón solo cierra los ojos esperando su hora de morir. Al final el castaño no pudo, no pudo, baja el cuchillo mientras se queda mirando al dragón.

-Yo hice esto.- dijo al ver en dragón descansando.

Se iba ir de la escena pero no podría dejar así nada más y aunque se decía estúpido a cada rato hizo lo que pensó que era lo correcto. Se agacha para cortar rápido las cuerdas que ataron las patas del dragón, mientras que lo hace, el dragón despertó y sele quedo mirando.

Una vez ya suelto, sin que el castaño se lo esperara. El dragón se para de inmediato para ponerse encima del chico mientras pone una mirada de amenaza. Hipo se quedó viendo horrorizado pensó que era su final, pero pudo notar que los ojos del dragón eran verde como la de él, claro que en modo dragón. Pero cuando vio que este se preparaba para disparar, el chico cerro los ojos pero lo que recibió no fue un disparo o dolor, sino un grito, el grito más fuerte que antes haya escuchado, claro porque lo hiso en su cara.

Después del gritó, el dragón se va volando o eso es lo que parece antes de desaparecer por el bosque. Hipo se le queda mirando cómo se va antes de caer desmayado en el suelo.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Hice la cosa más estúpida que cualquier vikingo habría hecho, no de esperar porque mi padre esta tan decepcionado de mí, ¡por Thor, el dragón tuvo pena de él!... Hasta Odín se avergonzaría de mí.

Yo mismo había sido demasiado cobarde para hundir el cuchillo en el pecho del dragón, sacar su corazón y llevarlo a su padre o Bocon pero no, solo hice una estupidez, Todo lo que hubiera sido más fácil y mejor si hubiera matado al Furia Nocturna por sus manos. Y que todavía sería reconocido como el que derivo a la más poderosa bestia. La gente dejaría de pensar que sus intentos de ayudar en las enredaras serian solo desastres y lo verían como alguien que podría cambiar todo para un futuro mejor. Puede que no tenga la suficiente fuerza o valentía para matar dragones, pero si para inventar cosas para ayudar a derivarlas. Tengo la inteligencia y la paciencia. Podía hacer que sea mucho más fácil y más seguro para todo el mundo, y todo el mundo lo sabría y mantendría sus inventos en los más altos respetos.  
Ahora yo solo había destruido mi propio futuro con mi pueblo.

Odín, que decepcionó tengo de mí mismo. En serio e sentido lástima por el dragón. Imperdonable.

No es de extrañar que mi padre estuviera tan enojado y decepcionado de mí. Su único hijo, es un hombre débil, un torpe andante, una carga para la tribu. ¿Cómo en nombre de Thor yo podría ser el jefe cuando mi padre, Estoico se retire?.  
Patán podría ser el Jefe, pienso miserablemente. Mi primo no era el más brillante de Vikingo y podría pensar sin dudar que él destruiría la tribu con una simple orden ya que para mí, este nació sin cerebro; pero al menos todos los seguirían sin dudar ya que pensaban que él era un ejemplo de vikingo y que los ayudaría en las gloriosas exploraciones de encontrar el nido de los dragones que han tenido hasta ahora. Las exploraciones podrían ser también unos desastres.  
Puedo pasar el resto de mi vida en la Herrería; soy muy bueno en ser un herrero y que también podría morir soltero como Moho, cuya naturaleza antagónica le hizo vivir en una casa al otro lado de la montaña, lo más lejos del pueblo. No dudo que en unos años yo también tenga que vivir como él.

Hipo salió de sus pensamientos cuando estaba entrando a su casa y lo primero que vio fue a su padre de espaldas sentado al lado de la chimenea mientras que afila un hacha. El joven castaño traga saliva, no quería meterse en más problemas con el jefe de Berk. Es así que Hipo se arrastraba por las escaleras de su casa mientras se fija en el parpadeo del fuego en el hogar para que no se viera mucho su sombra y trató de caminar lo más silencioso posible. Pensando que tal vez pueda ir a su cuarto sin que su padre se diera cuenta.

-Hipo.-Lo llama de repente Estoico serio.

Parece que no pudo. El castaño se quedó quieto a la mitad de camino por las escaleras que iban a su habitación. Suspira decepcionado de sí mismo ya que ni siquiera pudo llegar a su cuarto sin que su padre se enterrar "no puedes hacer nada bien" pensó aún más enojado de sí mismo, mientras comienza a bajar las escaleras con la cabeza agachada.

-Necesito hablar con usted.-Dijo más serio el Jefe de Berk.

-Eso es bueno, papá, porque también necesito hablar con usted... .- Dice Hipo mientras que se prepara mentalmente para decepcionar más aun a su padre pero su padre lo interrumpe.

-Te vas a casar.- comentó de golpe Estoico.

Esto fue inesperado y mucho, tanto que dejo aturdido Hipo mientras pensaba si habrá escuchado mal.  
Por un momento, sólo existía el sonido de las cenizas del fuego.

-¿Qué?'.-Logro de comentar Hipo después de salir de su mine shock.

Estoico comenzó a hablar rápido, como si quisiera acabar de una vez esta conversación.

-Te vas a casar, antes de que me valla a buscar el nido de dragones y ya que tenemos que salir antes que venga el invierno. La boda será este fin de semana.-le informa a su hijo de la decisión que ha tomado sobre él.

¿Qué?, ¿Qué?, ¡NO!, ¿No se suponía que iba a morir como un soltero solitario? pensó Hipo locamente.- ¡Papá! ¡Solo tengo dieciocho años!.- dijo rápido el muchacho sin creer lo que está pasando.

-Me casé con tu madre cuando yo tenía tu edad.- dijo Estoico entre dientes.

Mentiroso pensó Hipo molesto.- Usted se casó con mamá cuando tenías veinte años y que además lo prepararon por meses, ¡No cuatro días!.- Dijo con un tono molestó.

Pero su padre ignora lo que dijo.-Usted es el hijo de un jefe. Usted sabe cómo funcionan los matrimonios con los Herederos.- comentó con autoridad Estoico.

La casa giraba vertiginosamente al alrededor del muchacho. Se sentía como si estuviera cayendo en un abismo y no había ninguna posibilidad de escapar. Lo más alarmante es que había una sensación en la garganta que amenazaba a llorar. Eso solo completaría su humillación.

-¿Quién es la afortunada?.- dijo Hipo, su voz goteaba sarcasmo mientras que ocultaba pánico y terror.

Él pensaba que tal vez sea una chica de una de las islas vecinas, la hija de una familia inocente que no tenía ni idea de que la comprometieron con Hipo, "el inútil". Bueno, ellos estaban a punto de descubrir.

-Astrid Horffeson.- Lo dijo Estoico muy calmado

En el interior de Hipo apareció el abismo y el chico aterrizó con un muy desagradable golpe. Pero él solo se quedó mirando a su padre con horror.

-Ella es una muy buena muchacha.-comento Estoico a la defensiva ante la mirada de Hipo.-¿qué tienes contra ella?.

-Astrid no... Su familia no lo permitiría... .-Balbuceó Hipo casi sin aliento y los ojos abiertos como plató.

-Hablé con sus padres hoy en la mañana.- informo Estoico con la mayor naturalidad.-Ellos aceptaron el contrato.

-¿Contrato?.-Hipo tragó duro.-¿Sus padres?, pero, ¿Qué hay de Astrid?, ¡Ella me odia!, Vamos papá, ¡Esto es Astrid!... Ella no se acercaría a mí, si estuviera en llamas y yo tengo el último cubo de agua en el pueblo.

-Es su deber hacer que el matrimonio funcione.-dijo Estoico como solución.

Matrimonio. Con Astrid. Había sido un sueño favorito y poco práctico. Hipo se sintió enfermo.

-¿Por qué?... ¿cómo lo haría?... Astrid tiene mucho potencial. ¿Por qué tendrían sus padres dejar que se case conmigo?. Astrid tan hermosa, tan valiente... casada conmigo, con Hipo el Inútil... No... Esto no puede estar sucediendo.- pensó Hipo con mucha tristeza tanto para él como para ella.

-Hice una oferta a sus padres... Una que no podían rechazar.- informó Estoico como lo hiso.

-Usted les hizo una oferta.- dijo incrédulo el castaño.- ¡¿Qué oferta?!.- esta vez su voz sonaba amargo.

-Me ofrecí para abastecer cuatro partes del regalo de boda... Sé que antes era tres pero... Esta vez va haber una excepción.- dijo su padre. Tal vez fuera su culpa por eso se negaba a ver a los ojos a su hijo.

El regalo de la boda por lo general se divide en tres partes; dos fueron suministrados por la familia del novio y uno, por la novia. Para la familia de la novia. Hipo miraba a su padre asombrado. Estoico se ofreció a proporcionar a la familia de Astrid con dos dotes.  
Años antes, en una incursión, el padre de Astrid había escapado por poco de un ataque de dragón con vida pero perdió la movilidad de las piernas. Es por eso que en el hogar Horffeson habían gastado y cuidado mucho del hombre, quién ya no podía caminar o mantener a su familia. Así que la familia de Astrid era muy pero muy pobre, Hipo lo sabía cómo todo el mundo. Pero al parecer su padre aprovechó eso.

-Así se hace, papá.-dijo Hipo con incredulidad.-Se las arregló para comprarla y dármela a mí, ¡todo de una vez!.

-No hay precio que no pagaría para garantizar su seguridad.-dijo Estoico muy serio y algo molesto, sin arrepentimiento, él pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Comprendo que me quieras ayudar para ser un verdadero vikingo y todo con lo que conlleva con eso... Pero no es justo que tengas que arrastrar a alguien con mis problemas... ¡Astrid no se merece esto!... ¡Eso es ser egoísta!.- dice Hipo alterado ante la situación. Intentando al menos que Astrid se salvé de esto.

Él sabía que su padre podría hacer locuras para que sea más responsable... Y si casarse es la solución, no podría escapar de eso... Pero no era justo arrastrar a la Astrid con él. Ella es una magnífica chica. Hermosa. Excelente guerra. ¡Podría tener al mundo a sus pies!. Podría tener a cualquier hombre... Pero va a terminar cansándose con él. Con un inútil. Hipo vivirá con la culpa total por el resto de su vida, si Astrid es obligada a ser su esposa.

-La chica Horffeson es una de las mejores vikingas de tu generación... Un ejemplo total de un verdadero vikinga... Y si se convierte en tu esposa, podrás intenta igualarte a ella y dejaras de una vez las tonterías que pasan por tu cabeza.- dice su padre ante cómo ve la solución para los problemas que tiene su hijo. Pero Hipo solo se quedó callado ante su intentó inútil de hacer cambiar en algo la decisión de su padre.

Un silencio invadió la casa Haddock para los dos hombres que Vivian allí. Hasta que el mayor se frota la cara para continuar su "conversación" con su hijo.

-Me voy a ir este lunes, después de la boda. Estoy llevando la mayor parte de los hombres que estaban en la defensa de la isla... Usted sabe que las posibilidades de nuestro regreso de la búsqueda del nido de los dragones son muy pocas. Si yo no regreso... .- intentan de decir Estoico ya que el final le cuesta informar sobre el plan B que tenía en mente

-Pero usted podría regresar.- Dijo el castaño captando lo que iba a decir su padre.

-Probablemente. Pero si no vuelvo, al menos me gustaría saber que tendría una oportunidad de ser un jefe para Berk. Usted dejará de ser... Esto.- dijo mientras señala por completo al chico.- para poder igualarse al carácter de la chica Horffeson, claro... Si puedes sobrevivir con ella como tu esposa... ¡Por Thor!, todo el pueblo te dará la oportunidad de escucharte cuando seas el jefe, con Astrid a tu lado.- dijo su padre ante como ve las cosas para un posible futuro.

Pero el castaño no lo estaba oyendo. Él nunca había pensado que su padre podría pensar en un trágico futuro. Pero sinceramente no sabe cuál es peor... Que su padre muera o que Berk tendrá que tener a un inútil como jefe.

-Patán podría ser jefe.-Dijo sin siquiera medir sus palabras pero buscaba una solución como loco. Estaba dispuesto incluso a obedecer a su tonto primo por el resto de su vida.

Pero su padre solo suspiró mientras se le escapa una pequeña risa antes de hablar.- Su primo pudra tener el potencial para ser un gran guerrero pero sinceramente, él no tiene suficiente cerebro ni siquiera para llenar el cráneo de un terror terrible.- Dijo ante las tonterías que dice su Hijo para escapar de sus responsabilidades.

Así que no soy el único que pensaba que Patán tenía poco cerebro pensó el castaño para sí mismo. Le gustaría ver la cara de Patán cuando se entere que casi todos piensan igual en él. Y Patán se consideraba listo... Que Idiota total.

-Ahora entiendes porque tienes que casarte pronto con la chica Horffeson.- le dijo de repente su padre.

-Claro que entiendo, también voy a entender si Astrid decide cortarme el cuello mañana por la mañana.- pensó triste Hipo ante su mala suerte. Está bien que tenga muchos problemas, él puede vivir con eso. Pero no puede si arrastra a alguien con él. No es justo... El pueblo lo odiara más.

Él debe protestar violentamente, él debe de planear una forma para impedir esta boda que nadie quiere pero su cerebro estaba tan sobrecargado de información que no era capaz de procesar un pensamiento coherente para salir de esto o cambiar en algo la decisión de su padre

Ante el silencio de su hijo, Estoico continuó hablando en las decisiones que ha tomado este día.- Y hay otra cosa más. Usted podrá de tener lo que siempre deseó... La formación de combates contra dragones... Empiezas mañana con los otros chicos de tu edad... Mientras que yo y los padres de Astrid hacemos los preparativos para la boda... Habrá suficiente tiempo para comprar y adornar todo este fin de semana.- Dijo Estoico mientras deja caer el hacha que estaba afilando, en las manos de su hijo, quien con las justa lo sostiene tras salir de su impresión con esta otra noticia.- Usted necesitara de esto para mañana... Por fin podrás ser uno de nosotros... Espero que no me defraudes más.- Finalizó de hablar su padre mientras pasa por el costado del chico para salir por la puerta de su casa, a tomar un respiró.

Hipo esperó hasta que su padre saliera. Aún en shock, comenzó a subir despacio por las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Una vez allí, se sonto en la silla que estaba al lado de su escritorio. Aun no podía creer en todo lo que ha pasado y lo que está a punto de pasar.

-Por Odín... Mi vida es una mierda.- susurra Hipo mientras se tapa la cara con sus manos para intentar no llorar.

Pero al final no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.


	5. Te are sufrir

Capítulo 5

Era el atardecer en la isla y se podría ver a la más hermosa pero fuerte rubia de Berk corriendo hacía un acantilado. Como si estuviera huyendo de una desgracia, cuando ya estaba cerca del borde. La chica comenzó a golpear fuerte un árbol que había por allí, con su hacha para así sacar toda la ira que tiene adentro. Pero fue tanto, que el pobre árbol no resistió más y se rompió. La rubia se calmó un poco, para que su ira sea cambiada por tristeza pura. Camina un poco más para luego clavar con fuerza su hacha en el suelo mientras que cae en rodillas con los ojos rojos y con unas cuantas lágrimas saliendo de este. ¡Por la Barba de Thor!, Astrid no había llorado desde el día en que el sanador declaró que su padre aun viviría pero eso fue hace muchos años. Pero esto era algo completamente diferente, ahora podía sentir como aumentaba sus lágrimas comparado con el anterior.

-¡Hipo estúpido!... ¡Te odio!... Te odio, te odio, ¡Te odio!...- pensó con mucha ira la rubia ante la situación. Intentando inútilmente limpiarse las lágrimas con sus manos pero estos no paraba de salir.

Ella se sentó con la espalda contra una roca que estaba a su lado mientras se abrazaba las rodillas contra su pecho.

-Mi futuro... Mí tan amado futuro... Tan brillante... Con tantas oportunidades... Con tantas cosas prometedoras... Se ha ido para siempre... Y todo por una patético... Y, ¡Estúpido!... Contrató... O mejor dicho... Por un chico.- pensó Astrid triste mientras mira de frente a un punto incierto.- Todo por tu culpa Hipo.- susurra con odio el nombre mientras comienza a recordar lo que paso hace unos minutos.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Ya era muy tarde y se podría ver como las pocas luces del sol comienzan a ocultarse para dar inició al atardecer. Astrid ya había acabado de hacer sus deberes y ahora se dirigía a su casa a descansar un rato antes de ir al gran salón a comer y estar con sus compañeros.

-Hola mamá, Hola papá.- saludo la Rubia a sus padres mientras entra a su casa. Nota que sus hermanos pequeños no estaban, seguro estarán jugando por algún lado.

-Hola Hija.- respondieron al mismo tiempo sus padres intentado no parecer nerviosos.

Pero no lo hicieron tan bien que digamos ya que la chica si lo pudo notar, lo cual le pareció un poco extraño.

-Hija toma haciendo... Tenemos... Algo importante que decirte.-Le dijo su madre tranquila pera aun nerviosa.

Astrid seguía confundida pero igual le hizo caso. Así que se dirigió a sentar en unas de los sofás viejos que había en la sala. Al frente de ella había uno más grande, donde estaba sentado su padre casi todo el tiempo. Su madre camino de la cocina donde estaba hacia la sala para sentarse al lado de su esposo.

-Bien... ¿qué tienen que decirme?.- preguntó Astrid sin rodeos y esperando que sea algo bueno.

Sin embargo sus padres se mantenían callados mientras se miran el uno al otro como si dijeran "tú díselo", "No, tú". Esta acción le comenzó a molestar a la chica.

-Hablen de una vez... No tengo todo tiempo.- Dijo la rubia ya irritada ante la situación.

Sus padres suspiraron antes de contar la decisión que tomaron para el futuro de su hija.

-Antes que nada, queremos decirte que te amamos con todo nuestro corazón hija... Y lo que vamos a decirte... Tal vez te parezca materialista... O egoísta de nuestra parte... Pero tu madre y yo estamos seguros que será lo mejor para ti.- dijo el padre de Astrid calmado intentando no alterar a su hija.

Pero sin embargo no lo logro... Es más... Preocupo a la chica aún más.

-¿Qué es lo que me tratan de decirme?.- pregunto Astrid ya algo alterada y también algo molesta ya que no le gusta estos tipos de situaciones.

Sus padres se miraron y suspiraron una última vez antes de hablar.

-Te vas a casar... Este fin de semana.- dijo su madre algo temerosa por cómo reaccionará su hija.

Y debería de estarlo. Astrid se quedó con los ojos abiertos, casi sin aliento. La palabra matrimonio giraba en su cabeza mientras que piensa si ha escuchado mal o si es una broma de muy mal gusto.

-¿qué?.- preguntó la chica esperando que pase lo que pensó.

-Te vas a casar hija... Dentro de cuatro días.- dijo algo más su padre, quien estaba tenso por la actitud de su hija.

Astrid se quedó mirando a sus padres aun en shock. "Casarse", "ser una esposa". Eso nunca lo tenía planeado, ella solamente quería ser la mejor en la formación de combates con dragones y ser reconocida como la mejor guerrera de todos los tiempos. Y ahora. ¿Se va a casar?, ¡y tan pronto!, ¿con quién?, pensó locamente la chica. ¿Sera un chico del pueblo o fuera de la isla?. Desde que Astrid creció y se pudo notar su muy buena figura, había atraído muchas miradas interesadas de los chicos pero ella nunca les hacía caso. Casi siempre los golpeaba con su hacha para que la dejen en paz. Aunque él más interesado de todos en ella, era el enano y feo de Patán. Él estaba loca por ella, aunque Astrid nunca mostro indicios de estar interesada de él y lo golpeaba más que a otros. Por eso sabía que podría hacer una locura para llamar su atención... ¡Pero nunca pensó que sería tan alto!. Rogaba a los dioses que no fuera él... Pero ¡en que estaba pesando!,¡hay otra cosa más importante!... ¡ella no se va a casar con nadie, nunca!.

-¡Qué tontería están diciendo!... ¡Solo tengo dieciocho!... ¡y estoy destinada para ser una guerrera y luchar fieramente contra los dragones, no ser un esposa!.- dice y grito con furia la chica ante la noticia que les dio sus padres.

Sin embargo, los padres de Astrid no se sorprendieron por esa actitud que les dio su hija. La conocen tan bien desde el día que era solo un bebé.

-Nosotros no estamos muy bien financieramente hija... Y tú matrimonio nos va a ayudar en nuestros problemas económicos... Además, estamos casi seguros... Que será bueno para ti.- informó su madre nerviosa porque está vendiendo a su hija prácticamente.

-Por dinero... Así que allí va la cosa... Han vendido mi futuro por dinero.- pensó Astrid triste mientras baja la cabeza y se niega por lo que está pasando.

Sabía que sus padres tenían problemas de dinero. Y ella estaba dispuesta de todo por ayudarlos, no importa en que sea. Pero tenía pensado desde un principio como en ser la mejor guerrera, ya que de eso se podría ganar dinero en los combates contra los dragones. Pero "casada", ni en un millón de años esa idea pasaba por su mente. Los vikingos son tercos, cochinos, obstinados y algunos muy presumidos, con solo ver eso en los hombres. Se quitaba de inmediato la idea de enamorarse... ¡Pero ahora va a tener que pasar el resto de su vida con uno de esos!... ¡no!, pensó Astrid horrorizada.

-¿con quién... Me voy a casar?.- preguntó Astrid débilmente mientras aún tenía la miraba agachada e intenta no llorar.

Sus padres no estaban seguros sin continuar o no con la conversación, no les gusta ver sufrir a su preciosa hija... Pero en el fondo sabían que sería algo bueno para ella, ya que han visto en su hija que desaprovechaba una parte valiosa, fantástica y emocionante de su vida por la formación contra dragones... Pensaban que tal vez este chico pueda ayudar en eso... Solo esperan no equivocarse. Así que ambos se preparaban para responder la pregunta que les hiso su hija... Con quién va a pasar el resto de su vida.

-Con... Hipo.- dijeron al mismo tiempo los padres de Astrid.

La rubia levantó su mirada de golpe para ver a sus padres, con una cara atónica por lo que le dijeron. ¿Hipo?, Hipo el inútil. Él era el último hombre en la que ella pensaría que le haría algo como esto... ¿Por qué?, él siempre fue tímido y nervioso con solamente estar a su lado... ¡Cómo demonios saco valor o pensó en algo tan estúpido como esto!, ¡cómo pudo comprarla!, se preguntó furiosa la chica.

-Su padre, Estoico, vino esta mañana a hablar con nosotros... Él va a aportar cuatro dotes del regalo de bodas si aceptábamos a que te casaras con Hipo... Eso conllevaría a tener dos dotes para la familia de la novia... Y él resto sería para ti e Hipo.- informo su padre para intentar hacer entender a su hija porque hicieron eso.

Así que por eso, el jefe fue a su casa, ¡para comprarla y dársela a su hijo!.- Pensó Astrid enojada y triste. Sin embargo, aunque sea culpa de Estoico. Astrid sabía que lo hacía por Hipo. Él demostró en muchas ocasiones lo torpe que es. Pero si él se casaba con ella, logrará una pequeña reputación para cuando sea jefe. Claro, el precio sería arruinar su vida por tener que cuidar de su hijo.

-Nosotros nunca vamos a tener una oportunidad como esta de nuevo, Astrid.- dijo su madre, quien reza internamente a los dioses para que su Hija entienda. Y no la vea como una mala madre.- Usted sabe tan bien como yo que nunca vamos a poder ofrecer una dote para su boda. La oferta que nos hizo el jefe es más que generosa. Nunca te podrás casar sino ofreces una dote, sin embargo, él lo va a aportar y nos va a dar dos aparte. Y que también, tus hermanos pequeños nunca se casarían, si no los ayudas ahora. Si no podremos el de contigo menos vamos a poder con las de ellos. Pero con esto, les darás la oportunidad de tener una familia, de ser felices.- dijo la madre para que su Hija viera las ventajas para la familia de esta unión.

Astrid no le importaba si se casaba o no, incluso prefería morir soltera. Pero sus hermanos si se lo merecían, merecían encontrar el amor y casarse. Sabía que a su madre no le hubiera querido mencionar esto pero era necesario para que comprendiera. Si ella se casará con... Con Hipo, prácticamente resolvería todos los problemas financieros Horffeson, incluso los futuros.

-Hipo es un buen chico, Astrid. Estoy segura que él va a hacer lo mejor por ti... Sé que tú lo ves como un torpe o... Un inútil... Pero tiene un gran corazón... Estoy segura que podrás ser feliz a su lado.-su madre dijo ya que siempre quiero lo mejor para su hija. Aunque Astrid no lo viera así.

El padre de Astrid, una vez conocido como el más fuerte, el más grande, el mejor guerrero. Pero hora era prisionero de cualquier silla en la que está obligado a sentarse, hasta los últimos días de su vida. Ahora solo como un hombre casi normal, miraba con ojos de culpa a su hija. Él recuerda que cuando su pequeña nació, juro que por todos los medios la haría feliz y le daría todo lo que ella se merece. Nunca pensó que sería a través de un matrimonio por conveniencia, se sentía de lo peor. Astrid noto la culpabilidad en sus ojos

-Por lo menos no es Patán u otro chico igual que él.- Ella había logrado decir, aunque con voz baja y dolida. Para que su padre no sintiera el peso de la culpa en sus hombros. Después de todo, ella no le gusta verlo sufrir y a su madre tampoco.

Sin decir más, salió de la casa con su hacha en mano mientras que comienza a correr a un punto incierto.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Así que ahora estoy comprometida, pensó triste la chica. Ella se iba a casar. Con Hipo, Con Hipo el inútil, Con él torpe andante. ¡Por el  
Gran Odín!, no podía evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas con pensar en eso.

-¿Astrid?.- Pregunto una voz a las espaldas de la rubia.

Ella se puso rígida y se frotó rápido las lágrimas que se habían escapado.- Vete, Brutilda.- dijo con voz débil la rubia ya que concia quien le estaba hablando.

Brutilda Thorson era la única otra chica de Vikinga en el grupo de edad de Astrid con la quien podría tener algo de confianza. Como estaban sentados con otros tres chicos. Las chicas como era natural entre ellas, eran más unidas. Pero Astrid no quería contar a su amiga acerca de ella y... Hipo, pronto se van a casar. Claro que mañana todos los miembros de la tribu lo sabrían, aquí la noticia corre rápido.

-Sí, claro. Te voy a hacer caso como todas las veces que me lo has dicho... Jajaja.-Se burló Brutilda camina un poco para sentarse apoyada sobre la roca y junto a su amiga.- Te he visto correr desde mi ventana de mi casa y pensaba que debería venir a ver si necesita ayuda. Para lo que sea, tú sabes. Como ayudarle a que te tires al mar o ayudarte, si usted quiere empujar a alguien en el mar... Jajaja.- dijo un poco gracioso Brutilda pero se calla de golpe al ver la expresión de Astrid, pudo notar sus ojos rojos.- ¿Estás llorando?.- Pregunta asombrada ya que nunca había visto a su amiga llorar, ni siquiera cuando un día ella y Astrid fueron a entrenar en el bosque y accidentalmente golpeo fuerte con su hacha en el pie de la rubia y provoco que se quedara coja por mucho tiempo pero nunca lloro, ni siquiera dejo de entrenar por eso.

Pero Astrid no quería hablar en este momento y menos si la ven llorando.- Vete. Quiero estar sola.- dijo sin mirarla mientras se abraza más así misma

Brutilda se dio cuenta que tal vez esta cosa que le pasa a su amiga sea grave. No habían muchos motivos para que un vikingo llore, ya que no se consideraba digno pero Brutilda era lo suficientemente buena amiga para respetar porque está llorando y curiosa lo suficiente para quedarse. Igual lo iba a ser después de todo.

-Quizás... ¿Le pasó algo a alguien en tu familia? -preguntó ella con cautela. Esto tocaría un lado en la que no conocía mucho de Astrid.

-Sí, mi padre fue paralizada en un ataque, por lo que no tenemos muchos ingresos y de además que tenemos que cuidar de él, por lo que ahora estamos extremadamente pobre y para salir de nuestra crisis financiera, estoy vendiendo mi futuro para estar con alguien… Patético.-pensó la Rubia enojada por las desgracias que le pasan en la vida. Pero era mejor contarle, tal vez así la deje en paz, después de todo igual se va a enterar mañana.- Me voy a casar... este fin de semana.- Le conto con una voz débil.

-¿Qué?.- Esto fue sorpresivo y mucho pensó Brutilda aun en Shock.- ¿Cómo paso esto?

-Mis padres negocian un contrato matrimonial.- murmuró Astrid respondiendo su pregunta.

-Um... Ath...-Una loca idea paso por la mete de Brutilda. No creería que podría pasar pero la curiosidad le gana.- Usted no está en problemas, ¿verdad?.- Dijo mientras señala con su dedo de arriba a abajo la barriga de su amiga.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que No! Yo... nunca he... Todavía soy... .- Astrid se alteró y se enojó por como pensó su amiga de ella.- ¡No estoy embarazada!.- grita furiosa, por esa estúpida idea.

-Uffff... Me alegra saberlo.- Suspira de alivio Brutilda, no creería que su amiga iba a hacer esas cosas del "amor", sabía que Astrid llamaba la atención con su cuerpo a muchos chicos pero nunca mostró interés por un chico en particular. Al enterarse que se va a casar, esa fue la primera idea que paso en su mente.- lo siento, pero tú sabes que siempre pienso en tonterías.- dijo para que deje de estar molesta con ella, bajar un poco la furia de la famosa Astrid Horffeson.

Astrid hervía tanto de furia como de vergüenza.-¿Embarazada? ¿En serio?... ¡esto es Hipo en quien está hablando!, si este apenas se acercaba a mí, menos tendrá el valor para verme desnuda... Por supuesto que Brutilda no sabía que era Hipo con quien me voy a casar... ¡todavía!... La idea de estar... Estar... Embarazada. ¡De Hipo!, ¡O de cualquiera!... Solo me hacía sentir enfermó.- pensó la Rubia aún más furiosa por solo la palabra "embarazo" peor si venia "Hipo" incluido.

-Usted sabe, usted tiene dieciocho años... Y de además que su figura ha llamado la atención de muchos chicos... Ya ves, esa la consecuencias de ser demasiado sexy...- dijo Brutilda mientras le da un puñetazo en el hombro a Astrid de la forma vikinga, símbolo de comodidad.-Esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano. Igual que a mí... Supongo que me va a suceder también...-suspiró la chica por el triste por el destinó que tienen la mujeres vikingas.- Yo solo espero que mi papá no me obligará a casar con alguien que sea de otra isla. Yo estoy muy cómoda aquí en Berk... No creo que pueda acomodarme en otro lugar...-hizo una pausa, luego suspira para volver al tema de que esta su amiga.- ¿Con quién te casas?.- preguntó de repente ya que ese el principal de esto. ¿Quién será el afortunado de sentir la furia de la gran Astrid Horffeson por el resto de su vida?, es el momento de averiguarlo.

Astrid solo se preparó fuertemente antes de decir el nombre del responsable de su desgracia.- Hipo.- dijo con tanta amargura.

En cambió Brutilda solo se sorprendió tanto que se paró de golpe y comienza a caminar en círculo como loca.- ¿Hipo?... ¿Hipo Haddock?... ¡Hipo el inútil!.- decía cada vez más sorprendida y aterrorizada.

-Sí.- fue lo único que pudo decir Astrid miserablemente.

-¡Debes huir!.-gritó dramática Brutilda mientras agita los brazos de forma espectacular.- Tíralo de un acantilado... Cortarle la cabeza... Has que sea devorado por un dragón... ¡ayudare!.- dijo su amiga lo primero que viene en la mente... Aunque sea puras estupideces o locuras muy pesadas.

-No puedo.-Las ideas eran tentadoras y muy peligrosas pero no se podía, por más que deseara hacerlo.- el jefe Estoico se ofreció a cuidar de mi familia... Usted sabe, financieramente... Si rechazo el matrimonio, voy a rechazar también el futuro de toda mi familia... Y... No puedo permitir hacer eso... Nunca me lo perdonaría.- Ni siquiera si eso conllevaba a sacrificar su futuro.

Brutilda sabía cómo eran los pobres Horffesons, todo el mundo sabía. Todo el mundo comprendía, pero no había mucho que se pudiera hacer.- Por Odín... Esto es una mierda.- se sentó otra vez al lado de Astrid.

-No me digas.-Murmuró su amiga deprimida.

-Bueno... Mmm... Mira el lado positivo...-dijo Brutilda mientras golpea su puño contra su palma.- Es Hipo... De quién estamos hablando.

-Yo no veo el lado positivo a esto.- dijo Astrid incrédula.

-¡Él esta aterrado de usted!, ¡Usted podría a llegar dar órdenes!... ¡¿no vez lo maravilloso que sería?!... Él no se atrevería a desobedecerte... ¡pueda hasta ser tú esclavo personal!...Y además... Él trabaja en la Herrería, así que ahora usted obtiene reparaciones y todas esas armas fabulosas y peligrosas totalmente. ¡En forma gratuita!.- dijo Brutilda para animar las cosas y hacerla ver los beneficios que traerá esto.-Y cuando ya no puedas soportarlo más... Siempre hay un divorcio... Sólo di que no puedes vivir así o que no puedes soportar por más tiempo. ¡Por Thor, todo el mundo te entendería!.

-Hablas como si esto sonara increíblemente fácil.- Dijo sarcásticamente la Rubia.

-Es Hipo... De quien estamos hablando... Va a ser más fácil de lo que crees.- Dijo Brutilda mientras encoge de hombros.- No pienses en él como un marido... Pensar... Como... ¡Un cachorro!... Si, piensa en él como un cachorro!.- ella sonrió por lo brillante que son sus ideas y estar satisfecha de sí misma.- Usted va a recibir una casa nueva, con un cachorro... En cual lo vas a usar un rato hasta que no quieras más... Y que dé además, este viene con regalos y soluciones a tus problemas... ¡es fantástico!... ¿no vez que no es tan terrible?.- dijo mientras se ríe un poco.

Brutilda estaba loca y Astrid lo sabía desde que la conoció. Pero siempre de alguna rara manera, ella lograba sacarle una que otra sonrisa... Y este no iba a ser la excepción pues habría logrado que Astrid se sintiera un poco mejor.

-Usted aun va a vivir en Berk... Claro... Que solamente en una casa diferente... Aun vas a poder tener a tus padres cerca y amigos... No tienes que parar con Hipo todo el tiempo, tú solo grítale y te apuesto lo que sea que se ira corriendo como un ratón... ¡Oye!... Además que puedes dejar que Hipo haga cualquier cosa estúpida... Entonces Estoico desheredaría Hipo... Y... Incluso hacerte a ti como nueva heredera de Berk... ¡El pueblo estaría más que feliz!.-dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿por lo menos estas escuchando lo que estás diciendo?.- a pesar de todo, Astrid logró reírse.

-Oye... ¡Te reíste!... Eso bueno... Jajaja.-Dijo Brutilda satisfecha mientras le otro puñetazo amistoso en el hombro a su amiga.- Mira Astrid... Hipo podrá ser un total desastre andante... Pero... Al menos es decente, ¿sabes?... No es estúpido... Él no tiene un ego del tamaño de Berk... Es limpió, aunque este mal que yo lo diga... Creo... Que podría llegar a ser un buen marido para usted. Sumiso, obvio... Sé que él va a tratar de llevarse bien con usted y respetar en lo que tú le digas.

-¿Tú que harías si estuvieras casada con Hipo?.- Le preguntó de repente Astrid.

-Le obligo a hacer todas las tareas, que limpié mis pies, que haga todo lo que yo ordeno.- Dijo rápido Brutilda mientras se encoge los hombros.- Lo obligó a dormir en el suelo todas las noches. Le gritó por cada pequeño error que haga... Digo si él arruinó tu futuro... Bien, podrías hacerle la vida miserable a él también... Además de que será muy divertido escuchar a Hipo sufriendo desde su casa todos los días... Jajaja.- Termino de decir mientras se ríe con fuerza.

-Realmente eres toda una loca.-dijo Astrid mientras sonríe débilmente.- pero tengo que reconocer que es una muy buena idea.

Brutilda tiene razón, es mejor que te vayas preparando Hipo... Porque cuando te cases conmigo... Estarás en el mismísimo Infierno.

 _ **Hola a todos lo que hayan leído mi nueva obra, espero que lo disfruten y me sigan apoyando para que siga.**_

 _ **Por favor comenten y lean mis otras obras… Gracias y Saludos a todos.**_


	6. ¿Conocidos o amigos?

Capítulo 6

Brutilda Thorson nunca lo admitiría, siendo una vikinga duro en todo pero al final de cuentas era una chica y amiga. Con ser eso, le importaba mucho Astrid, a ella la veía casi como una hermana, de además que era su única compañera dentro de un rebaño de yaks o chicos, no hay diferencia, eso ella pensaba. Así que cuando Brutilda se fue del acantilado, dejando Astrid sola ya que lo necesitaba para ordenar mejor sus pensamientos de cómo va hacer lo de la boda y... La favorita de Brutilda... Como va hacer la vida miserable al castaño flacucho.

Mientras ella bajaba por el acantilado, también se sumió en sus pensamientos, ¿Y si algún día ella también sea obligada a casarse?, a Brutilda nunca en la vida le ha importado el amor a igual que Astrid pero ahora ambas ya tienes dieciocho años... Prácticamente ya están a edad de casarse y tener una familia... Con solo las palabras "familias" y que aparte este viene con "bebés", le da náuseas a la chica. Ella a igual que Astrid tenía la visión de ser una buena guerrera pero lamentablemente en una sociedad vikinga, las mujeres que no encuentran prometidos, son obligadas a casarse aun si no les agrada mucho con el hombre que tendrán que pasar el resto de su vida.

Pero ahora su amiga, su casi hermana, ¡se va a casar!, Astrid en tan solo cuatro días será la esposa de un hombre. Ella aún no sabe cuál es peor, la idea de casarse o que este será con Hipo, el inútil. Pobre de su amiga... Ahora tendrá que cagar con un chico patético por el resto de su vida. Pero le agrada saber que Hipo es débil y Astrid es muy fuerte, creo que es más que obvio quien será el quién mande en esta relación... Ya le gustaría escuchar los gritos de Astrid desde la casa Haddock o amanecerse y ver a Hipo durmiendo en la puerta de su casa... Jajaja... Eso será muy divertido pensó la chica.

Los pensamientos de Brutilda fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a Patapez caminando por allí. Para su mala suerte, él se estaba dirigiendo al acantilado, justo donde ahorita Astrid no está en posición de ver a nadie y menos que la vieran en su estado.

No le gustaría saber que se esparció el rumor que vieron a Astrid llorando en el acantilado. Como buena amiga que es, siempre la cubriría en sus problemas. Ella sabe que el regordete de su compañero no era malo y no estaría esparciendo rumores por todo el pueblo como lo aria Patán pero era muy tonto y descuidado, no habría duda que podría decir lo que vio de la chica Horffeson en el acantilado. Así que camina rápido donde estaba Patapez y sin que él se lo esperara. Lo agarra del cuello del polo y lo jala hacía otra dirección, impidiendo que valla al acantilado.

-¡Brutilda!... ¿qué te sucede?... ¿a dónde me llevas?.- preguntó sorprendido y rápido Patapez ya que no todos los días una chica lo jala tan brusco y menos Brutilda.

-cállate y solo sígueme.-Respondió la chica sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

Ambos caminaron, si se podría decir así, hasta el muelle de la isla, justo debajo del acantilado. Una vez allí, Brutilda soltó a Patapez.

-Me quieres explicar, ¿Por qué me arrastraste hasta aquí?.- preguntó el chico aun sorprendido.

-No y si no te callas... Te golpeare.- Respondió y amenazó Brutilda como de costumbre.

Brutilda no era una chica común, como a Astrid, ella también había adaptado su carácter. Y más cuando había chicos que intentaban pretender a su amiga y entre las dos les daban una muy buena paliza. Tanto que hasta ahora, esos idiotas lo piensan muchas veces antes de acercarse a coquetearlas. Ambas chicas eran reconocidas como muy buenas luchadoras.

Todo el mundo lo sabía y Patapez no era la excepción. Él mismo había presenciado cuando Brutilda le saco unos cuantos dientes a un chico que se pasó de vivo. Él le gustaría conservar los suyos, será mejor no provocarla. Pensó el gordito.

Sin embargo. Brutilda tenía otros pensamientos en este momento. Prácticamente nunca ha estado a solas con Patapez, este es la primera vez. Y podría decir libremente que él es mucho más grande de lo que pensaba, aunque se vestía casi como cuando eran pequeños. Claro que su ropa era increíblemente más grande. Otra cosa más que sabía a Brutilda de su "gran" compañero era que muy sabiondo, más que Hipo. Recordaba cuando le veía leyendo por mucho tiempo el libro de dragones y eso hizo que lo supiera todo su contenido de memoria. Una cosa que a ella le parecía muy aburrido ya que cuando estaban en grupo, él quería a decir a gritos todo lo que leyó en el libro de dragones. Era muy difícil hacerlo callar, recordaba la chica. Y ahora tiene que estar a solas con él por cuanto, ¿una hora?, ¿dos?, ¿Cuánto tiempo se tomara Astrid para "mejorar" su ánimo después todo lo sucedido?, será mucho eso concluyo la chica... Pero... entonces, ¿tendrá que estar con Patapez hasta ver que Astrid se valla del acantilado? Claro que Brutilda se podría ir pero ¿y si Patapez voltea y retoma su camino hacia el acantilado?... será mejor quedarse con él.

-Me debes una muy grande, Astrid.- pensó Brutilda mientras cruza los brazos y voltea para ver si hay algo interesante por allí.

Patapez aún se mantenían callado, no sabía que estaba pasando. Él solo había salido a dar un paseo ya que sus padres le dijeron que van a ir en la próxima búsqueda del nido de los dragones. Él sabía que las posibilidades de regreso son muy pocas y si eso pasara. ¿Si sus padres no volvieran con vida?. Él además de quedarse sin ayuda tendrá que hacerse cargo de su pequeña hermanita, que tan solo tiene siete años. Ni siquiera podría cuidarse él y, ¿tendrá que hacerse cargo de alguien más?, ¿podrá al menos?, con solo pensarlo se moría de miedo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien pero, ¿Quién?. A su lado solo estaba Brutilda y no era que hablaba mucho con ella que digamos. Él la veía que paraba más con Astrid y su hermano gemelo pero nunca con él. ¿Por qué ahora Brutilda quiere estar a solas con él?, se preguntaba mentalmente el chico. Pero tenía otro problema más grande que pensar en lo anterior. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y él no era un chico de tener muchos amigos que digamos, si no fuera por Patán, Brutacio, Brutilda y Astrid. Patapez prácticamente estaría tan solo como Hipo pero la diferencia es que él era grande y aunque no lo demostraba mucho como Patán, tenía algo de fuerza. Cosas que son bien recibidas en la sociedad vikinga.

-¿Estas nerviosa?.- preguntó cautelosamente Patapez a su acompañante ya que no toleraba el silencio por mucho más tiempo.

-¿Nerviosa de qué?.- pregunta confundida Brutilda pero algo peligrosa también.

-De que nuestros padres van a ir otra vez en la búsqueda del nido de dragones.- Respondió rápido Patapez.- yo lo estoy... Es por eso que había a salido a pasear... Quería despejar mi mente de todo un rato.- comentó triste el chico.

Oh gracias por hacérmelo recordar Patapez, esa era la razón de porque Brutilda se quedó mirando la ventana de su cuarto en vez de dormir. Ya que ella quería también despejar su mente después de que sus padres le dijeron que van a salir otra vez en la búsqueda del nido de dragones. Lo que llevó a seguir a Astrid cuando la vio corriendo hacia el acantilado y que también llevo a arrastrar a Patapez a los muelles.

-No, ¿y qué?.-Respondió con simpleza la chica.

-¿enserio?... ¿no te preocupa ni siquiera?.- preguntó incrédulo Patapez ante esa respuesta.

¿Que si mis padres no volvieran con vida a casa?, ¡por supuesto que le preocupaba!, es más, le atormentaba la idea de quedarse a solas con su hermano pero ella es una fierra vikinga. No habría manera para que ella se lo dijera así libremente.

-Son gajes del oficio lo que hacen nuestros padres.- dijo Brutilda mientras encoge los hombros.

Sus padres siempre habían formado parte del equipo de defensa de la isla. Desde que Valka, jefa de Berk, murió por culpa de los dragones, Estoico el Vasto había ordenado a todos los guerreros que participaban en los ataques, se movieran ahora para la defensa de la isla, sobretodo que protegieran el gran salón ya que allí estaban los niños y viejos que no podían pelear... Esa fue la técnica de pelea que se ha usado los últimos tiempos... Hasta ahora. Pero todo ha cambiado, ahora sus padres como muchos otros vikingos van a estar en territorio enemigo y Brutilda no estaba acostumbrada a esta nueva sensación de pánico en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en eso.

-Estoy muy preocupado.-dijo Patapez.- ¿y si... Mis padres no regresan con vida?.

-Los vikingos pelean todo el tiempo y siempre corren peligro.- Dijo Brutilda con confianza que no sentía.- No seas tan cobarde.- dijo esta vez irritada por esta situación.

-Eso es fácil para ti decirlo.-dijo Patapez con un tono poco habitual.-Usted tiene a su Hermano, Brutacio. Tendrás a alguien quien te pueda apoyar en estas situaciones.

Brutilda levantó una ceja incrédula.-¿Qué pasa con su hermana?, Tú también tendrías a alguien.

La hermana de Patapez era una pequeña rubia de ojos oscuros, comparado con su hermano, era mucha más bonitas. Los gemelos bromeaban diciendo que el gordito era adoptado.

-¡Ella tan solo tiene siete!.-dijo Patapez en voz alta.- Si algo les llegara a pasar a mis padres, no voy a saber qué hacer con ella.- Termina de decir desesperado.

De hecho, Brutilda podría concordar con eso. Brutacio, su hermano gemelo, podría ser molesto y patético, pero al menos era su edad y no necesitaba que ella cuidara de él aparte que a pesar de todo Brutacio siempre le apoyaría si las cosas se ponen. Era un consuelo saber eso, pensó la chica. Saber que incluso en una posibilidad sus padres se vallan al más allá, ella todavía tendría un hermano que la apoyara.

-Deseo que Hipo no trate de ayudar.- Dijo Patapez rotundamente.- entonces tal vez tendríamos suficiente comida para el invierno y el jefe no enviaría a todos de nuevo en buscar el nido los dragones... Mis padres se van, ahora solo van a quedar mi hermana y yo... Temo que sea así para siempre.

No era todo culpa de Hipo, Brutilda lo sabía y estaba segura que Patapez también concordaba con ella pero los vikingos prefieren culpar a otros de sus problemas que a ellos mismos. Después de todo, Hipo no era la causa de los ataques. Los dragones habrían robado toda la comida de la isla tarde o temprano, incluso sin su ayuda. Pero era más fácil y no del todo mal, culparle a Hipo.

-Bueno... Si te sientes solo, usted puede pasar el rato con nosotros, claro si quieres.- dijo Brutilda con una muestra de generosidad que era poco frecuente en ella.

A Patapez le sorprendió mucho lo que le dijo. Por lo general, se juntaba con los chicos porque lo necesitaba, no porque le buscaban. Esto es algo nuevo sin duda.

Su compañera le golpea el hombro ante su silencio.- Sólo asegúrese de dejar todos sus conocimientos de dragones en su casa cuando venga a nosotros.- le dijo algo ruda para no perder su esencia vikinga.

Brutilda ya había agotado toda su paciencia y amabilidad en Astrid y ahora en Patapez. Así que sin pensárselo, le pega al estático chico. No pudo evitar estar un poco impresionada cuando ve que él ni siquiera se movió. Ese golpe habría hecho a su hermano que se retuerza de dolor pero a él no. Impresionante.

-Hasta mañana, Patapez.- se despide la chica ya que de lejos pudo ver a Astrid yéndose a su casa. Ya no era necesario tenerlo cautivado por más tiempo.

Brutilda se fue a toda prisa a su casa mientras que sentía una mirada de asombro en la parte posterior de su cuello por todo el camino.

 _ **Hola a todos que siguen mi historia... Le agradezco mucho que se estén tomando un poco de su tiempo para leer mi nuevo capítulo... Gracias**_

 _ **Como han visto o leído, voy a usar a otros personajes para dar más información de que se va tratar esto. Voy hacer una perspectiva de cada uno de ellos pero siempre y los principales van a ser Hipo y Astrid.**_

 _ **Los emparejamientos no están definidos aun pero si tienten una pareja especial de además de HICCSTRID háganmelo saber. Yo siempre tomo en cuenta lo que me escriben.**_

 _ **Tal vez la base de esto sea de la primera película pero les aseguro que no es así... Va a haber muchooooos cambios yyy... Tal vez... Solo tal vez, el final no sea la misma que la peli. Jajaja**_

 _ **A los que comentan, les doy un abrazo y unas enormes gracias para cada uno de ustedes. Me encanta saber sus opiniones y que me inspiran para seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos a la próxima y espero publicar lo más rápido posible… Adiós.**_


	7. Un dragón siempre mata

Capítulo 7

A la mañana siguiente, había comenzado el entrenamiento de combate contra dragones, los jóvenes vikingos más Hipo estaban yendo con mucho energía y alegría porque esto siempre lo desearon, aunque este último estaba aterrado y no precisamente por un dragón. Los jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver que el inútil va a entrenar con ellos, ya muchos pensaban que está muerta excepto por dos, ellas lo deseaban a gritos. Todo parecía algo normal para el joven castaño. Por ejemplo, las burlas y risas de todos hacía él, los gemelos peleando, Patapez leyendo un libro y Patán que inútilmente intenta otra vez coquetear con Astrid pero está siempre logra apártalo con un golpe, internamente al castaño le gustaba saber que a Astrid no querido a nadie en especial aunque lamentablemente él estaba incluido en su lista. Hipo ya se estaba comenzando a imaginar la cara que podrá Patán cuando sepa que él se va a casar con Astrid, la chica de sus sueños. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que estaba Bocon a su lado, este le daba ánimos... Bueno, a su modo... Diciéndole que no se preocupara, los dragones estarán más ocupados enfrentado a los otros que a él. Por otro lado, Astrid evitó mirarlo todo el tiempo haciendo sentir al castaño un gran despreció y odio de parte de la rubia. Patán y Brutacio se peleaban entre ellos, como juego obvio, debes en cuando le decían uno que otra sobrenombre. Lo que si le sorprendió y le pareció raro es que Brutilda le lanzaba más de una mirada asesina. Y por último Patapez, como de costumbre, estaba lleno de conocimientos que no podía esperar para compartir. De verdad era difícil hacerlo callar incluso para Bocon.

Hipo pudo notar la forma de las posiciones de las manos de Astrid. Apretaba mucho el mango de su hacha, se preguntó mentalmente si ella estaba luchando contra el impulso de lanzárselo a la cabeza o si era más porque estaba algo nerviosa. A juzgar por el hecho de que sabe que Astrid había estado esperando por la formación de dragón desde que tan solo tenía ocho, Hipo concluyó que era más obvio por la primera.

Astrid realmente era una persona extraordinaria para demostrar tanta determinación en el combate. Restricción. Si fuera por ella, Hipo se habría matado a sí mismo. Él pensaba que no sobrevivirá ni un segundo casado con una persona como ella.  
Hipo estuvo a punto de morir, lo bueno es que no debido a Astrid. A pesar de que él no se habría sorprendido si ella hubiera intentado hacer que el Gronckle se dirigía hacía su posición para atacarlo. Pero no, simplemente el dragón lo vio y decidió atacarlo sino fuer por la intervención de Bocon que por suerte logro llegar a tiempo antes que el dragón disparara en la cara. Su maestro le culpo por su falta de concentración en el combate y le advierte que si no mejoraba en eso... Que se dé por muerto.

-Recuerden, un dragón siempre... siempre... Mata.- comentó en alto Bocon tanto para él como para los otros... Bueno, en especial para Hipo ya que se lo dijo en la cara.

Esa frase estuvo rodando en la mente del chico. A pesar de que hace poco estuvo cerca de escapar de una muerte segura, de Astrid y su hacha peligrosamente letal tanto el arma como el quien lo posee. Se formó una duda por ese comentario de su maestro.

Si los dragones solo matan, entonces, ¿por qué el Furia Nocturna no lo mato cuando estuvo a su merced?

-Entonces... ¿Por qué tú no?.- dijo el castaño mientras recoge de los restos de la que era la cuerda que había usado para atrapar al dragón.

Hipo se aventuró de nuevo al sitio donde prácticamente había hecha al tacho su futuro… Donde se había encontrado al Furia Nocturna. Él no sabía porque pero decidió seguir el rastro de destrucción que dejo el dragón, sabiendo que tal vez el dragón ya no está en la isla. Después de caminar por un sin fin de árboles derivados y rocas destruidas. Llego a una cala oculta bien en el bosque. Él estaba encima de una gran roca que estaba en la entrada de la cala, si se podría decir así. Era bonito pensó el chico, con un pequeño lago en el centro y unas cuantos árboles y flores rodeándolo todo. Pero al chico lo que le llamo la atención fue ver una escama negra en el suelo.

-Imposible... Si esto está aquí... Entonces... Eso significa... .- comenzó a decir Hipo pero fue cortado cuando algo grande y negro pasa a su lado. Haciendo que el chico se asuste y de un brinco mientras retrocede. Pero Hipo no pudo evitar también sentir asombro por lo que ve.

Efectivamente, el Furia Nocturna, el dragón más peligroso para los vikingos, el más temible, el más letal. Estaba allí, en medio de la cala. Luchando desesperadamente por los lados de la pequeña cala, intentando salir como de lugar pero una y otra vez caída con un fuerte golpe en el suelo.

Fue realmente hermoso y maravillo para Hipo presenciar aquel magnífico animal, sin esperar más, El chico saca su libreta para luego dibujar con facilidad al Furia Nocturna, quien ahora está intentado capturar un pez en el lago pero falla. Hipo sintió pena por el dragón pero estaba más intrigado de, ¿por qué no se va volando?. Mientras dibujaba, notaba las características del dragón. No era tan grande como una pesadilla monstruosa, incluso a un Nadder Mortal. Pero si tenía dos grandes alas negras, casi como los de un murciélago. Cuello corto, cabeza redonda, una larga cola, donde había dos aletas... No, mejor dicho... La mitad de una cola.

Había derribado la mitad de la cola del dragón. Ahora ya no era capaz de volar correctamente. Una enorme culpa fluye en todo el cuerpo del castaño. Mientras que sus dedos comienza a aflojar y deja caer su lápiz en la cala, provocando que el dragón se alertara de su presencia.

Pero el animal no hace más que mirarlo y este a él. No atacó, ni da ninguna señal de agresión. Hipo pudo deducir que el dragón parecía reconocerlo desde aquél incidente. Se sentó sobre sus patas y le devolvió la mirada a Hipo con desconfianza, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, observándolo como él lo estaba observando. El castaño se quedó sin palabras ante ese gesto.

El Furia Nocturna no era ningún animal sin cerebro, se dio cuenta de ello Hipo. Era inteligente, probablemente utilizó su inteligencia más que la mayoría de los vikingos en Berk. No es de extrañar que fuera tan peligroso. Él podría pensar, podría planificar sus ataques. Disparar con un increíble precisión y mortalidad, gran velocidad, gran agilidad y si con todo eso se suma la inteligencia y deducción. El Furia Nocturna era un enemigo formidable.

Pero, si tiene todo eso a su favor, ¿por qué no se comportó como un enemigo debe cuando Hipo estaba a su merced?. No es que el castaño haya querido morir pero no puede evitar pensar que este actuó diferente a los otros dragones con la cual ha enfrentado o mejor dicho... Ha encontrado y estos no dudaron en atacarlos.

Pero volviendo al tema principal, se suponía que un Furia Nocturna, el más grande y peligroso de todos los dragones tenía que "matar a la vista", pero, ¿Que pudo pasar para que este desafiara la conducta agresiva de un dragón normal?. No tenía ni idea. Y tampoco tenía ni idea qué hacer con un dragón ocultó en una cala. ¿Tenía que decírselo a alguien?, Lo matarían eso estaba seguro pero lo que no sabía era de porque sentía pena si alguien llegara a matar al furia nocturna. Eso lo mantenía confundido y atormentado.

Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, él volvería al día siguiente con unos cuantos pescados, pensó el castaño para sí mismo mientras caminaba hacia la aldea. Él pensaba que el dragón no haya comido nada desde aquél incidente después de presenciar su intento de pesca. Tal vez podría estar a una distancia segura y... Tirárselo o algo así. El dragón no podía volar, así que para el castaño debe ser lo suficientemente seguro si él no entró en la cala.

Pero también tenía un sentimiento de culpa y de que si no hacía algo pronto, el Furia Nocturna podría morir.

Después de un rato, sus pies lo llevaron al gran salón. Tras la supuesta muerte de su madre, para él solo estaba desaparecida increíblemente hasta ahora. El Gran Salón fue donde él y su padre se llevó a tener todos sus desayunos, almuerzos y cenas. Estoico no era un buen cocinero, tampoco lo fue Hipo, aunque probablemente podría cocinar algo mejor que el caldo que hacia su padre. Con esa anécdota, Hipo abre la puerta del gran salón y entra esperando no llamar la atención a nadie.

Mientras tanto, hace unos minutos, en unas de las tantas mesas que hay en el gran salón. Se encontraba sentada la hermosa chica de ojos azules como el mar y de cabello dorado, ella estaba comiendo un platillo de sopa de pollo. Pero estaba algo sería y preocupada ya que hace un rato su madre le comentó algo que no le gusta para nada. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando siente a alguien sentándose a su lado.

-Hola... A llegado al quien más quieres- saluda Brutilda, quien traía un platillo de estofado y empieza a comer.

-Hola.- devolvió el saludo Astrid aunque algo deprimido.

-Hey... ¿Qué te ocurre?.- pregunto su amiga al ver se estado.

Pero antes que Astrid pudiera responder tres chicos se sentaron en su mesa. Brutacio se sentó al lado de su hermana mientras que Patán y Patapez al otro lado de la mesa, en especial el enano que quiere estar al frente de su chica.

-Hola... ¿me extrañaste preciosa?.- preguntó seductor Patán quien traía una enorme pierna de cerdo para comer. Aunque cuando él come, come como cerdo… Así que eso era canibalismo.

-A ti ni tus pulgas te extrañarían.- contesta Brutilda defendiendo a su amiga. El pelinegro solo le lanza un gruñido mientras empieza a comer

A Astrid no le gusta que hablen o defiendan por ella pero en ese momento su mente estaba en otro lado. Incluso para responder o golpear a Patán como es de costumbre.

-Hey... ¿qué te pasa Astrid?, te noto preocupada.- le comenta Patapez al ver el estado de la chica.

-Si... Es como si hubieras visto a un fantasma o a mi hermana sacando los mocos.- comentó en burla Brutacio quien recibió un golpe que lo envió al suelo de parte de su querida hermana.

Era mucho peor pensó la chica. Astrid deja de comer mientras mira a un lado pensando que si era buena idea decirles o no pero concluyó que no ya que dentro de poco todos lo van a saber igual.

-Nada chicos... No me pasa nada.- comenta ella mientras retoma en comer su comida.

Esa respuesta no convence a todos pero tampoco quieren molestar a Astrid, conociendo su carácter, no valía la pena perder los dientes por saber que le sucede a la chica. Así que encogieron los hombros mientras siguen comiendo. Todos lo hicieron a excepto de Brutilda que sabe porque su amiga está pasando.

-Oye... Dime la verdad... ¿qué te sucede?.- pregunta casi en susurró Brutilda

Astrid la mira de reojo para luego mirar a los otros que están en la mesa, asegurándose que nadie los escuche. Una vez confirmado, se acercó lo más posible al oído de Brutilda.

-Dentro de poco es el anuncio.- le susurro Astrid lo más bajo posible pero lo suficiente para que la ollera. Brutilda entendió de porque su amiga esta así.

Lo malo es que los súper oídos de chismosos de los chicos pudieron escucharla.

-¿anuncio?, ¿Qué anuncio?.- Pregunta curioso Patán.

-Nada de lo que te importe Patán.- responde rápido y enojada la rubia ya que no le gusta que le escuchen cosas personales

-Todo lo contrario mi querida Astrid… Cuando seas mi esposa, me va a importar mucho lo que te pasa.-Dijo orgulloso el feo de Patán mientras le guiña el ojos.

Pero esto solo puso más furiosa a la chica.- Lo bueno de todo esto es que ya no correré el peligro de casarme con un tarado, idiota y estúpido como él.-Pensó con enojo Astrid pero cuando ella quiso darle un fuerte golpe a la cara al enano. Su madre aparece de repente a su costado.

-Hija… ya es hora.- le dice la vikinga adulta mientras le indica con una mano para que la acompañé.

Astrid asiente de mala gana mientras se levanta para seguir a su madre. Antes que se valla Brutilda le desea suerte. Sin embargo los chicos solo se confundieron ante la situación.

-¿Qué está pasando?.- Pregunto Patán a los demás en especial a la chica que queda.

-No tengo idea.- Respondió Patapez

-Ni yo.- comento Brutacio

-¿y tú?, ¿Nos dirás algo?.-Pregunta algo molesto Patán a la única chica de la mesa. Sin embargo Brutilda solo le sonrió con malicia, algo que le preocupo al enano.

-No tengo que decir nada… muy pronto lo sabrán.-Comento Brutilda pero esto solo confundió aún más a los chicos.- Ya quiero ver tu cara de estúpido Patán cuando lo sepas.- pensó la chica mientras vuelve a comer y espera el anuncio.

Los chicos no dijeron más pero si giraron su vista para ver dónde va la famosa Astrid Horffeson. Y no saben qué fue lo que le sorprendió mas, ver a Astrid dirigiéndose a la mesa del jefe o que los padres de la rubia estén allí también. Internamente cada uno se preguntaba ¿Qué pasaba?.

Después de unos minutos, se abrió la puerta principal del gran salón, dejando pasar al chico flacucho, castaño y alto. Hipo se dio cuenta que la sala estaba brillante, iluminado con antorchas ceremoniales y casi todos los miembros de la tribu estaba ahí.

Pero cuando el castaño da unos cuantos pasos, se queda paralizado por lo que ve en la mesa del jefe. Allí estaba Astrid, juntos con sus padres y al costado de todos ellos, estaba Estoico con Bocon quien se acercó cuando el jefe lo llamo. Hipo supo lo que significaba y con cautela comienza a retroceder para salir corriendo antes que se den cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Hijo ven aquí!.-Grito Estoico para que lo escuchara y no se escapara… A pesar de todo, conoce algo de su hijo para saber que a él le gusta evadir responsabilidades

De todas las veces que es ignorado, ¿Por qué este día tuvo que ser excepción? pensó molesto el chico ante su maldita mala suerte.- Justo cuando estaba tan cerca de la salida.- susurró el castaño para sí mismo y efectivamente, un paso más y hubiera escapado.

Estoico irritado al ver que su hijo solo se queda parado en la puerta de la entrada. Se levanta para acabar esto de una vez por todas. Y con una sonrisa forzada en su cara camina hasta estar cerca de su hijo y pone una mano en el hombre, símbolo de apoyo… Más bien era para que no se escapara.

-¡Gente les tengo noticias!.- anunció el Jefe a toda la sala. El grito fue lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo vieran. Al principio pensaban que era algo sobre la travesura que abra hecho su hijo ya que Hipo estaba a su lado con una cara nerviosa pero ni en un millón de años esperaran lo que les iba a decirles.- ¡Mi hijo y Astrid Horffeson se casaran este fin de semana!.- Anuncio alegre el jefe.

Sin embargo, no toda la sala compartía su entusiasmo. Prácticamente cada uno se podría ver en su rostro pánico combinado con sorpresa y algo de terror. Se preguntaban si habían escuchado mal, ¿Astrid Horffeson e Hipo Haddock, van a contraer matrimonio?. Definitivamente habían escuchado mal. Pero Estoico anuncia otra vez para confirmar su horror. Solo los padres de Astrid y el jefe estaban algo felices por el compromiso de sus hijos, en cambio Astrid solo se quedó mirando el suelo atónica y triste. Su madre nota esto y le pone una mano en el hombro, símbolo de apoyo y que todo va a estar bien pero no era lo suficiente para la chica, este momento.

Brutilda no estaba tan sorprendida como los demás de sus compañeros, ella ya lo sabía, solo le preocupaba como estará Astrid, al verla supo que muy mal. Pero el quien estaba peor que todos fue Patán, se preguntaba si estaba durmiendo y tenía una pesadilla, ya que no era posible que Astrid, la chica más fiera de Berk, la más Hermosa, Fuerte, Divina, casi como una diosa... La chica que nació para él... ¿se va a casar con su primo el inútil?, ¡¿se va a casar con Hipo?!. Tiene que ser una pesadilla solo espera despertar pronto. Inocentemente se da golpes en el cachete mientras repite despierta, despierta constantemente.

Un silencio absoluto inundo toda la sala por ese tan pero tan inesperado anuncio. La gente parecía como si hubiesen sido heridos por un rayo y espadas. Tenedores y vasos temblaron en las manos de todos los vikingos.

Hipo pudo notar en todos el horror y sabían que cada uno pensaba que era su culpa... Y no estaban equivocados. El castaño solo agacha la mirada mientras niega con la cabeza y deseaba que solo fuera un sueño… Una pesadilla. Todos los pensamientos acerca del Furia Nocturna huyeron de su mente.

-Esto va ser una noche larga.-susurro para sí mismo.

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **Cometen sus opiniones ya que me inspiran para seguir escribiendo**_

 _ **Un saludo a todos y nos vemos a la próxima**_

 _ **Intentare publicar esta semana pero no prometo nada**_


	8. No tendrá mucho que ofrecer

Capítulo 8

Casarse era lo más complicado que Astrid había pensado. Ella tuvo que someterse a un cambio de armario completo. Al parecer, su ropa de siempre era ropa de soltera y no podría usarse en una mujer casada. Así que estuvo por un muy largo tiempo pasando con las costureras de Berk en vez de practicar con su hacha. Por otro lado, Astrid nunca había tenido tanta ropa en su vida, prácticamente tenia ropa para cualquier ocasión. Por ejemplo, cuando era invierno en Berk, ella solo usaba una chalina vieja que no abrigaba mucho que digamos, por lo tanto casi siempre lo pasaba en su casa para no resfriarse sin embargo ahora no solo tiene chalinas, sino también chompas, polos largos y abrigos. Como cinco o seis de cada uno, además que le sorprendió algo que les dijeron las costureras. Como futura jefa de Berk, ella podría pedir la cantidad de ropa que deseé, no importa para que ocasión o tamaño, ya que la chica aún está en proceso de crecimiento y lo mejor de todo es totalmente gratis. Había otra cosa que llevaba en el matrimonio, para la chica era lo más vergonzoso, era el "baño ceremonial purificador" que involucraba una gran cantidad de agua, hierbas, jabón y... Lo peor... Estar desnuda ante otras mujeres. Creyó que eso era lo peor que le había pasado por esta locura hasta que también hubo otra cosa para casarse... Y era que en las tardes tenía que asistir a conferencias sobre cómo ser una esposa y no una normal, sino la mejor ya que como futura Jefa de Berk... Tenía que superar en todo... Definitivamente ese si fue lo peor.

Astrid tuvo que pasar largas horas escuchando de cómo cuidar las necesidades de su esposo. Someterse a él (como si Hipo pudiera mandarle, Ha)... Aunque no siempre, si alguien va a mandar en esta estupidez será ella, decidió para misma la chica. Él es el jefe de la casa (si como no). Darle hijos, esto fue lo que más la atormento.

Por supuesto, que podía oír y ver la piedad que le mandaba cada mujer con la que paraba. La pobre niña, tener que cargar con un niño torpe cuando se tiene tanto potencial.

Astrid estaba más que agradecida con Brutilda que nunca. Su amiga se había quedado a su lado en todo momento excepto para el baño, ya que las jóvenes no casadas o comprometidas no le estaban permitidos presenciar este acto.

Patán había intentado interceptarle en las calles decenas de veces, tratando de estar a solas. Pero como Astrid siempre estaba rodeada de mujeres ahora, nunca tuvo su oportunidad. La rubia se sintió un poco mal por él... No para tener un agolpamiento por ese tarado, sino porque de verdad da lástima a cualquiera con solo verlo. Después de todo, él siempre estaba coqueteándole y mostrándole su arrogancia pero parece que se dio cuenta que eso ya no importa ahora... Ahora Astrid no va a correr el riesgo de convertirse en una Jorgenson... No... Ahora va a ser una Haddock.

Una parte muy interna de ella no se lamentaba por su suerte. Estaba prácticamente contenta de que se iba a casar con Hipo y no con Patán. El castaño era todo lo contrario de lo que no era el feo de su primo incluyendo de tener cerebro y de no tener un ego tamaño de Berk.

Las únicas veces que Astrid veía a Hipo eran durante el entrenamiento de dragón. Ella siempre notaba que él se ponía más nervioso de lo normal con solamente su presencia... Buena, no era para menos ya que Astrid siempre le miraba con odio. Aunque Hipo intentaba ignorarla, él podía sentir su mirada en la nuca. Justo hoy, un día de práctica, antes de la Boda, Bocon anunció que se tomara dos días de descanso para la boda que se va a llevar a cabo en Berk... Claro que podría decir los nombres de los novios pero justamente eran sus alumnos y el viejo herrero podría sentir la tensión en el ambiente entre los jóvenes, uno más que otro. Así que Bocon decidió que esta vez entrenarían contra el Nadder Mortal. En la práctica, el único que no prestaba atención era Hipo, él trataba más en hablar con su maestro sobre un dragón que siquiera intentar luchar contra el Nadder. En una de esas, Astrid estaba huyendo del Nadder, saltando por encima de los obstáculos que puso Bocon para dificultar el entrenamiento. La rubia piso mal y cayó encima del pobre de Hipo, clavando su hacha contra el escudo del chico. A ambos se pusieron nerviosos por la cercanía pero la chica se le paso rápido al ver como el Nadder venia hacia ellos. Sin pensarlo Astrid pone un pie en la cara del chico para hacer fuerza y sacar el hacha del escudo para defenderse. Justo a tiempo ella pudo golpear al dragón en la cara, destruyendo el escudo en el transcurso. El viejo Herrero la felicita, ya que al fin uno de sus alumnos pudo lograr algo. Sin embargo la chica solo voltea a ver a su "prometido", que aún está en el suelo, cubriéndose. Ella solo la mira con enojo y le dice.

''La guerra de nuestros padres va ser pronto nuestra y ¡tú solo haces tonterías!,¿decide de qué lado estás? '

¡Qué manera de empezar una vida matrimonial!

-Por lo tanto, esto es una parte de todo lo que viene por casarte con Hipo.- comenta asombrada Brutilda por todo la ropa que hay en la cama y escritorio, mientras acomoda un monto de polos para mujer en una de las tantas bolsas que hay.

Ya era de tarde y Astrid y Brutilda estaban en el cuarto de la rubia acomodando las ropas nuevas que le habían traído recién las costureras para llevárselo a la casa Haddock... Perdón... A su nueva casa.

-Si... Y Eso que también puedo pedir más si quiero.- responde Astrid mientras guardas algunas faldas largas en otra bolsa.

-Parece que no es tan malo el matrimonio ¿eh?.- comenta la chica de tres coletas.

Pero Astrid no respondió, no importa cuántos regalos tenga, no cree que pueda estar con Hipo solas después de lo esta mañana. Ellos dos son tan diferentes y aun así están comprometidos, es una ridiculez todo esto.

Al ver la cara de su amiga la chica concluyó que era mejor cambiar de tema.- oye... Y ¿ya sabes que ropas llevaras ahora?... Recuerda que la ropa que llevas puesta es de soltera... Prácticamente es tu último día con esa ropa.- Dijo Brutilda curiosa por saber cómo se va a vestir su amiga ahora.

-Ya lo veras Brutilda... Ya lo veras.- Le contesta Astrid mientras comienza a salir con dos bolsas llenas de ropa en cada mano.- Acomoda esos quieres.- le indica a un grupo de ropa que tiene en la cama mientras sale del cuarto.

Brutilda se quedó con las ganas pero sabe que dentro de dos días podrá ver el nuevo look de su amiga, así que no hay que desesperarse. Mientras mueve a su vista a un grupo de chompas que había en la cama.

-Ni siquiera yo acomodo mi propia ropa, ahora estoy acomodando de otra... Qué ironía.- Pensó la chica ante esta situación algo chistosa.

Después de acomodar bien las chompas y meterlos en una bolsa... Más o menos... Brutilda nota una bolsa en la cual no se ha fijado hasta ahora, como no está su amiga secar... No creo que le importe curiosear que hay allí.

Sin esperan ningún segundo más, coge la bolsa para ver su contenido... Y se queda atónica ante lo que descubre.

Mientras tanto Astrid ingresa a su cuarto para recoger las otras bolsas y llevarlas con el resto sin darse cuenta que su amiga está viendo lo que no quería que nadie viera.

-Astrid.- le llamo Brutilda aun en shock.

-¿Qué pasa?.- le dijo Astrid sin verla aun solo concentrada las bolsas de ropa que estaban en el suelo.

-¿Me puedes explicar esto?.- le preguntó la rubia de tres coletas mientras se gira y le enseña lo que tiene en la mano.

-¿qué cosa?.- pregunta Astrid mientras voltea para ver qué pasa con ella. Pero se queda paralizada al ver lo que tiene en las manos.

Lo que tenía Brutilda en las manos era lencería sexy de mujeres. Las que se ponen las mujeres cuando esperan que su hombre la vean y acaben quitándosela apasionadamente. Había de varios colores, unos más provocativos que otros.

Las mejillas de Astrid se sonrojaron al más no poder sin esperar, le quita todo "eso" de las manos a Brutilda y mete rápido todo de nuevo en la bolsa.

-¡No debes ver cosas privadas!.- Le grita molesta y con una vergüenza enorme la rubia.

-Pero tú... ¿qué haces con esas cosas?, ¿no me digas que te vas a "divertir" con Hipo?.- Pregunta aun en shock su amiga.

-¿qué?... ¡claro que no!... ¡a mí no me gusta hacer esas clases de "Diversiones"!.- Responde rápido y molesta por que su amiga piensa que va hacer "travesuras" con un torpe.

-¿Entonces?.- pregunta de nuevo, aun mas confundida su amiga pero esta vez con un poco de curiosidad.

Astrid no quería responder pero tampoco le gustaría saber que Brutilda pensara que le gusta hacer "travesuras", con lo bien que la conoce y boba que es a veces, así que con mucha vergüenza, le responde.- Bueno... Cuando me midieron para ver mi talla... Me dieron ropa para cada tipo de ocasión... Para invierno... Para el verano... Para fiestas... Para peleas... Ya sabes, de todo... Pero... Incluso... También... Para... Para... Para complacer a mi marido.- Le costó mucho decir lo último, de además que sus mejillas enrojecían a mas no poder... La cara de Astrid tenía el color como de un tomate recién cosechado.

Brutilda solo se la quedó mirando atónica mientras que Astrid aún se permanecía calla y con la bosa que contenía "cosas intimas" en sus manos. Después de unos minutos, se escucharon unas grandes carcajadas de parte de la rubia de tres coletas.

-¡¿De que te ríes?!.- Le grita enojada Astrid ante ver que su amiga le parase divertido esta situación.

Sin embargo Brutilda no puede responder por que se reía tan fuerte que le comenzó a doler la panza y se calló encima de la cama. Astrid se molesta mucho y le comienza a golpear con la almohada para que se callara. Después de unos minutos, la chica de tres coletas empezó a "tranquilizarse"... O algo parecido.

-Es que tú... Tú... Jajaja... No me puedo imaginar a ti vestida con esas cosas, solo para provocar aun pelele como Hipo... Jajajajaja... Con solo decirlo... Jajajaja... Me da mucha risa... Jajajaja.- Le contesta entre risas Brutilda mientras se retuerza sobre la cama.

Astrid conocía muy bien a su amiga, sabía lo suficiente que no importa cuántos golpes le haga... Ella se reirá sin parar hasta la muerte. Así que la chica decidió ocultar mejor sus "ropas íntimas", no le gustaría volver a pasar por esto, con su madre o alguien familiar. Le atormentaba con solo pensarlo.

-Al menos tú no tendrás que llevar puesto uno de "estos" mañana.-comentó Astrid molesta después de largos minutos de burlas de parte de su querida amiga.

Brutilda siente un enorme dolor en su barriga y casi su garganta seca, así que se tranquiliza un poco antes de hablarle.

-Tranquila Astrid... Sé que las mujeres dijeron que esto podría dolerle y todo eso... Pero Hipo es un flacucho. Estoy segura de que no tiene mucho que ofrecer para la noche de Bodas, por lo tanto no creo que te pueda hacer mucho daño.- Le comenta con una sonrisa traviesa Brutilda

-Eso no es... No estoy para... ¡Agh!.- dice frustrada Astrid mientras se agarra de la cabeza.- ¡Sólo cállate!.

No era el dolor de una mujer cuando pierde la virginidad lo que le preocupaba Astrid. Era el hecho de que Hipo sería... Seria con él su primera vez. Esto es sólo... Nauseabundo. Y ella trataba por todos los medios no pensar en ello pero no conto que su queridísima amiga le recordará gustosamente. Lo peor es que se tendría que consumar la noche de bodas en frente de testigos. ¡En frente de su madre!, ¡Por Odín, ¿por qué le tiene que pasarle esto?!.

Fugarse en un barco hasta que se congele de muerte, era una idea tentadora, ir en el triple entente, pero ese barco ya había navegado, literalmente. Dos barcos habían sido enviados a comprar provisiones en dos islas vecinas para compensar la pérdida de alimentos por culpa de los dragones. Adornos, comida y demás para la boda. No sería necesario gastar tanto sino fuera que el castaño haya intentara ayudar... Todo de nuevo por la culpa de Hipo.

-Usted sabe, podría ser otra razón para divorciarse de él. De no poder satisfacerte en la cama.- dijo Brutilda con picardía y tono burlón.

-Te voy a golpear.- amenaza Astrid con el puño alzado.

La chica solo levanta las manos en símbolo de rendición.- ya tranquila... Si quieres cambiamos de tema.- Propuso una solución antes que la maten.

Astrid solo la miraba molesta pero después se relajó, baja el puño para volver a ordenar sus ropas nuevas.- Esta bien.- dijo algo tranquila.

-Brutacio me conto que ayer vio a Hipo romper la tumba de su bisabuelo, bisabuelo, bisabuelo... Y de más.- le dijo Brutilda algo que recién le contaron y como lo chismosa que es, no podía en esperar en decirlo.

-¿Eh?.-Dijo confundida Astrid.

¿Hipo abrió una verdadera tumba?, la tumba del primer Haddock de la isla?, ¿Por qué?, Nadie en su sano juicio rompería tumbas reales. Era demasiado trabajo y sobre todo... Muy loco.

\- Brutacio estaba allí, él vio a escondidas como Hipo rompió la tumba para sacar la espada de la familia.- dijo Brutilda mientras se encoje los hombros.-Y eso fue después de que Estoico había preparado una tumba falsa y todo. Mi hermano me dijo que la espada que saco Hipo de la tumba era una verdadera belleza.- Ella sonrió por algo gracioso que le conto también.- él también me dijo de que casi el jefe se volvió loco. Todo su esfuerzo para nada. Él dijo que Hipo tardara siglos en llegar a la tumba y volver a salir con la espada. Pero no fue así, ¿sabes?, para asombro de todos logro abrirlo... Además... Que el arma era muy vieja pero tenía piedras brillantes y frases grabadas y todo eso... Así que creo que valió la pena el esfuerzo.

-Él no tenía que hacer eso.- le comentó Astrid algo seria y sorprendida por lo que le dijo.

No sabía que pensar. Hipo simplemente pudo forjar una nueva espada pero no, él se abra esforzado mucho en sacar esa espada ancestral... Eso fue raro y asombroso, ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?, Todo el mundo se preguntaría sobre eso, ¿cómo un debilucho pudo abrir una tumba que prácticamente estaba hecha de piedra y metal?... Hipo es inteligente, tal vez pudo conseguir una solución para eso.  
No había muchas espadas ancestrales que quedan en las islas... Con todos los saqueos de dragón desde el pasado, conservar una espada por siglos, era prácticamente un milagro.

Astrid era lo suficientemente honesta para admitir que Hipo tenía una manera de trabajar con el metal, única y asombrosa. Sus armas eran generalmente muy fuertes, resistentes y hermosas. Él podría hacer una espada mucho mejor que la que tiene en su familia por siglos... ¿por qué lo habrá hecho?, en las bodas, había una espada que pertenecía de la familia del novio y eran usados para unir a los novios pero generalmente son nuevas... Los vikingos no son muy cuidadosos con las cosas que digamos y menos si hay una pelea cerca.

-Tal vez piensa que necesita una espada ancestral para ofrendar la paz con los dioses y que bendiga tú unión con él.- Dijo Brutilda como una supuesta solución por lo que ha hecho, Astrid pensó que tal vez tendría razón.- Al menos que tú uses la espada para matarlo en la noche de bodas.- termina de decir burlonamente.

Todos los pensamientos de espadas salieron volando de la cabeza de Astrid. Y fueron cambiados por vergüenza y humillación.

-Te lo advertir.- dijo la rubia mientras le lanza un golpe a su "querida amiga".

Lo último que se escuchó en el cuarto de la chica Horffeson, fue alguien cayendo al piso, con un gemido fuerte de dolor.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Haddock. Hipo estaba ordenando su cuarto para que su "futura esposa" pueda acomodar sus pertenencias. Él aún tenía una mirada triste y no solo por lo que va a pasar mañana, sino también como se "trato" con su mujer en el entrenamiento contra dragones.

-Por Odín... Esto es una mierda... No creo poder sobrevivir con ella.-Se dijo para sí mismo el castaño mientras guarda unos cuantos libros en una caja. Si antes pesaba que era malo todo esto, ahora estaba peor, él podría notar de lejos, lo enojada que esta Astrid por convertirse en su esposa.

Por suerte no tenía muchas cosas "personales" tiradas por allí, él pasaba más tiempo en su cuarto pequeño personal que tenía en la Herrería que en su casa. Prácticamente usa su cuarto solo para dormir y guardar la poca ropa que tiene, a pesar de ser el Hijo de Jefe, él no era muy avaricioso, no tenía más que tres prendas por cada polo, pantalón y chompa, claro que dos botas aparte. Pero también tenía un escritorio donde tenía sus apuntes y allí estaba el problema. Había muchos.

Pero pensó que era más importante llevarse la ropa y libros a la Herrería, algo le decía que no va a vivir más en esta casa. Hipo era creyente en los dioses a pesar que a ellos no les importe su vida, es por eso que saco la espada ancestral de su familia, de la tumba del primer Haddock de la isla.

No fue tan difícil en sacar la espada, de hecho fue sencillo. Hipo solo uso un pincel y un martillo para abrirlo. Él truco era donde picar, y la tumba era muy viejo así que muchas partes estaban oxidadas o desgastadas. Solo esperar que su ancestro no se enoje por tomar la espada de la familia. Su espada.

Hipo creía que si esa espada une a Astrid con él, los dioses arrían que al menos la chica tuviera algo de piedad por el flacucho. Pero ahora piensa que fue una total estupidez, hubiera sido mejor si hacia otra nueva.

Lo que paso a él con la hermosa chica Horffeson esta mañana lo tenía confundido y pensativo.

 _¿De qué lado estoy?_ , esa pregunta giraba en su cabeza una y otra vez. Él no era un vikingo, no podía matar a un dragón... Pero... Eso solo lo dejaba en estar de lado de los dragones.

 _¡_ _Eso sería traición!,_ ¿de verdad estaría del lado de los dragones?. Esto solo lo llevo a pensar de nuevo en el Furia nocturna que tenía escondido en la cala.

-De seguro, tendrá hambre... Tal vez... Pueda llevarle algo de comer.- dijo Hipo mientras termina de guardas sus últimas cosas en una caja.

No tuvo que pensar mucho antes de bajar a la sala de la casa, agarrar un escudo y un pescado de cocina.

-¿De qué lado estoy?... Es momento de averiguarlo.- Se dijo el castaño mientras sale por la puerta trasera de su casa.

Rumbo hacia el bosque... Hacia la cala... A hacer una pequeña visita a la cría maldita de rayo y la muerte misma... Al furia nocturna.

 _ **¡Si pude!, aunque no sé si me salió tan bien, pero algo es algo.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**_

 _ **Quiero comunicarles que voy a publicar los fines de semana, espero que me entiendan.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a todos y nos vemos a próxima. Chao**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


	9. ¿Preparada?

Capítulo 9

Se podría decir que era otro día normal en Berk pero no... Hoy era un día bueno para pocos, un día malo para muchos y un día triste para dos en especial. En una de las tantas casas que había en el pueblo, había una en especial donde una bella chica comienza a despertar. Era la casa Horffeson y en el cuarto del segundo piso se podría notar como la luz del comienza a entrar por la ventana.

Sin embargo, Astrid ya se había despertado un poco antes que el sol saliera, ella estaba acostumbrada a despertarse a esta hora para entrenar en la madrugada y respirar un poco de aire fresco que se sentía en el bosque. Pero esta vez no fue el entrenamiento la que le despertó sino la preocupación y el pánico de que hoy es su boda... ¡Por Odín, Hoy se va a casar!.

-No importa cuántas veces me lo repita... Aun no puedo aceptar que hoy me caso.- dijo para sí misma algo deprimida.

Por otro lado, muy pero muy en el fondo de su ser. A ella le agradaba la idea de casarse con Hipo, no es que lo simpatice mucho que digamos... Es más bien porque podrá controlar o mandar al chico y este no hará nada para contradecirle. Un punto bueno.

Los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos cuando un ruido de la puerta de su cuarto pasa. Se abre la puerta, dejando pasar a su madre quien trae muchas cosas que tiene que llevar la novia.

-Buenos días hijita... Hoy es tu gran día.- Comentó alegre la señora Horffeson mientras deja todos las bolsas en la cama de la joven

-si... "Mi gran día".- sonó sarcástica Astrid aunque también un poco triste.

Su madre noto su tono de voz, no puede evitar sentir mucha culpa por lo que pasa pero no puede hacer nada, más que acercase a su hija y darle un gran abrazo que Astrid corresponde sin dudarlo.

-Sé qué piensas que tu vida se va a arruinar... Pero no lo veas así... Ver lo como algo nuevo... Estoy segura que podrás ser feliz.- le dice su madre mientras le mira a los ojos a su pequeña hija.

No importa que tan fiera seas, una madre siempre te vera como una pequeña maravilla que llego a su corazón.

-Lo dudo pero are un esfuerzo.- le contesta la joven vikinga sin poder esperar eso.

-Por lo menos prométeme que no golpearas mucho a Hipo.- le dijo en broma la madre mientras pone una mano en el hombre de su hija y le sonríe burlonamente.

-Ja... No prometo nada.- le dice su hija también con una sonrisa juguetona.

La señora Horffeson conoce muy bien a su hija, estaba segura que le costara tiempo para llevarse bien con Hipo, solo espera que el chico no quede muy molido por ese tiempo.

-Bueno... Basta de práctica, tienes que alistarte para tu boda... Ya que preparar a una novia no es sencillo, así que...- Su madre agarra una de las bolsas que dejo en la cama y se la entrega a su hija.- Allí están los perfumes, colonias y flores aromáticas para que te bañes.- le dijo mientras le indica con su dedo el baño del cuarto donde había dejado la tina grande llena con agua tibia.

Pero a Astrid solo le pareció fastidioso todo esto.- Mamá... Yo me he bañado como cinco veces estos últimos días con estas cosas... ¿Acaso no es suficiente?.- le pregunta irritada por esta parte que con conlleva ser novia.

No es que a Astrid no le guste bañarse es solo que bañarse con perfumes, flores y otras cosas de buen olor hace que se sienta débil y delicada... Y a ella no le gusta sentirse así.

-Esto es para que tu piel se vea limpia y llegues pura al altar.- Le comenta seria la madre sobre cómo son las cosas de las boda.- Además para tu noche de Bodas... A Hipo no le gustaría notar que su esposa vuela mal.- Termina de decir con un tono picara aunque se siente algo extraña.

Sin embargo la cara de Astrid no se tomó para nada bien eso y más que su cara se volvió de color rojo puro con solo la frase "Noche de bodas".

-¡Mamá!... ¡¿cómo me puedes decir eso?!.- Le grita muy molesta por que le hizo recordar lo que va a hacer esta noche.

Lo peor de todo es que su madre es una de las testigos que tendrá que presenciar su "Unión" con Hipo. Le daba ganas de vomitar.

-Tranquila hija... Estoy segura que Hipo será delicado contigo... Y también que te va a poder complacer.- le dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

De todas las personas con las que Astrid podría hablar de esos "temas", la que menos espera sea con sus padres. Si con Brutilda con las justa la aguanta aparte de sus burlas, con su madre... No... No puede.

-¡Mamá!... ¡No pienso hablar de esto conmigo!.- Le grito su hija aún más molesta y también tan fuerte que hasta Odín lo habría escuchado.

-Ya, ya, ya... Hijita, cálmate, cálmate. No queras llegar al altar enojada.- Le dijo tranquila ante el temperamento de su hija.- Mejor vete a bañar... Que tienes que estar dos horas remojándote con las colonias y Flores.-

-Aún sigo pensando que esto es una tontería.- Comenta la rubia mientras se dirige al baño.

-Bueno... No hubiera sido necesario que te bañes tantas veces sino fueras tan terca cuando te dije que no te vayas al bosque a entrenar.- Le comento su madre ya que le ha visto muchas veces ir al bosque para venir sucia.- Una novia normal solo tendría que bañarse en su día de Boda... Pero contigo tuve que hacer una excepción.- la mira alzando una ceja.

-Casada o no casada, nunca pienso dejar de entrenar.- le dijo decidida y seria sin importar lo que pase.

-Eso dime cuando estés embarazada.- le dijo la madre ya que recordaba haber dicho algo similar a su edad.

-¡Mamá!

Sin embargo la señora Horffeson comenzó a reírse sin parar por la ironía de la situación.

Mientras tanto en el gran salón. Los barcos que se habían enviado para comprar provisiones para la boda, trajeron muchas cosas decorativas de además abundante comida, tanta que se podría decir que hay una fila de banquete con diferentes platillos para degustar los paladares vikingos. En la entrada y en sus alrededores también fueron adornados de además extender banderas con el símbolo de Berk y el símbolo del Jefe. Estas cosas son muy importantes para indicar que los quien se va a casar serán los futuros jefe de la isla.

Todo esto no hubiera sido posible si no fuera por el aporte del padre del novio, quien ahora está dirigiendo a su pueblo para que todo salga bien en la boda de su hijo.

-¡Esas cortinas, las quiero más alto!.-Les ordenó el jefe al grupo de vikingos que estaban encargados en colgar las cortinas blancas decoradas con símbolos y flores en las paredes.

-Valla... Parece que todo se ve bien... Por lo menos aquí.- Le comentó Bocon, quien se había acercado para intercambiar algunas palabras.

-Todo tiene que salir perfecto... Nada puede arruinar este día.- le dijo el jefe de Berk seguro ante su decisión.

-¿Estás seguro de hacer esto Estoico?... Los "protagonistas" de todo esto aún son jóvenes.- le dice el Herrero por la situación que está pasando su joven aprendiz.

-Es lo mejor para Hipo... Así por fin podrá sentar cabeza como un verdadero vikingo y dejar de pensar en tonterías.- Dijo Estoico mientras toma asiento en una de las mesas. Estaba algo agotado ya que se estaba encargado deblas preparaciones desde la madrugada.

-¿Casándose con Astrid?... ¿Es enserio?... Sé que el chico le gusta ella desde que tenía memoria pero Astrid no por él... Ella está más concentrada en su formación de combate contra dragones que ser una esposa.-Le dijo Bocon mientras se sienta al lado de su amigo.

-Es su deber hacer que el matrimonio funcione.- Le comenta el jefe.

-Si fuera con una vikinga normal, tal vez funcione... Pero, estamos hablando de Astrid... Astrid Horffeson, la chica más fiera y guerrera de Berk, él no podrá sobrevivir... ¡¿Como en nombre de Thor va a poder enamorarla?!, si hasta ahora nadie ha podido.- le dijo Bocon intentado hacer razonar al padre de su aprendiz.

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado... ¿acaso no lo puedes ver como yo?... Astrid es la mejor opción para Hipo, si se casa con ella por fin se podrá solucionar los problemas que tiene con el pueblo cuando sea jefe... ¡Ganara algo de respeto!.- le dijo Estoico como él ve las cosas.

-Claro, si sobrevive como su esposo.- le sarcástico Bocon.

-Lo va ser, estoy seguro.- aunque internamente se mentía.- Porque mejor no lo vas a ver, solo falta unas cuantas horas para la boda y quiero que ya esté listo.-Le pide el Jefe.

-Tú eres su padre, ¿por qué no vas mejor?, es tu último día como padre de Hipo, después de todo.- le aconsejo Bocon.

-Aún tengo que arreglar algunas cosas por aquí.- Dijo mientras se levanta se su asiento.- Además tu eres el padrino de bodas, tú puedes ayudarme con esto.- Le comenta para luego irse.

Después del anuncio del compromiso de Hipo y Astrid. Bocon quedo sorprendido al ver que su joven aprendiz se va a casar. Eso le pareció algo gracioso y aterrador a la vez. Hipo no podría ser un cazador de dragones pero menos podría ser un esposo, aún era muy joven para esas cosas. Pero la decisión del Jefe era irrevocable así que no podía hacer nada para detener esta locura, pero eso no quita que no podía intentar. Pero lo que verdad lo dejo si aliento, fue cuando Estoico le dijo que será el padrino de Bodas... Eso sí que fue inesperado.

-Bueno... Igual lo tengo que ver, tengo que darle mi regaló de bodas que de seguro le va a servir estos momentos.-Se dijo a sí mismo el viejo Herrero mientras se levanta y camina a las puertas del gran salón, para salir y hacerle una pequeña visita a su joven aprendiz… Perdón… Al futuro señor Haddock

Habían pasado un par de horas en la isla de Berk y en la casa Horffeson justo en el segundo piso se encontraba la hermosa rubia en la tina mientras disfrutaba la sensación que producía el agua perfumada y tibia tocando su piel.

-Una cosa no puedo negar, esto de verdad es muy relajante.- pensó Astrid mientras se hundía más y más en el agua.

Pero sus pensamientos y tranquilidad fueron interrumpidos por unos golpecitos desde la puerta del baño.

-Hija, ya paso mucho tiempo, es mejor que salgas de una vez para empezar a arreglarte.- Le dice su madre desde afuera del baño.

-Está bien mamá.- le contesta su Hija.- y justo cuando ya lo estaba comenzando a disfrutar.- se dijo mientras comenzó a salir de la tina

Astrid agarra una toalla para secarse y cubrir su desnudez. Su madre le pasa el vestido de novia y la ropa interior que debería de usar para la noche.

-He elegido el que mejor se ve con tu piel.- Le comento la madre desde afuera.

Astrid no podía estar más roja, la lencería era de color blanco, bonito y muy llamativo. Pero no era por eso que estaba roja sino porque su mamá lo eligió.

-Gra... Gracias, mamá.- Le dijo la rubia mientras comienza a vestirse.

Después de unos minutos, Astrid salió del baño ya vestida, aunque se veía hermosa, su rostro se notaba nerviosismo y vergüenza.

-Y... ¿Cómo me veo?.- Le pregunta bajo la rubia sin embargo su madre no le responde porque se queda atónica ante lo que ve.

Astrid se veía increíblemente hermosa, el vestido le quedaba a la perfección y hacía resaltar su figura. No era para menos, ya que el quien diseño el vestido fue su madre, quien lo hizo junto con las otras costureras de Berk. Y como la vikinga conocía muy bien a su hija, supo que decoración le quedaban mejor y la forma que tenía que llevar.

-Te vez preciosa hija... Casi no te puedo reconocer.- Le respondió su madre, saliendo del shock y con una gran sonrisa.

Astrid solo sonríe por el alago de su madre aunque no comparte su entusiasmo. La vikinga le indica a su hija que tome asiento para comenzar a peinarla.

Todo el mundo sabía que los Horffeson eran unos de los mejores guerreros de Berk pero eso no quiera decir que no sabían hacer otras cosas también mejores. Como en el caso de la madre de Astrid, ella era muy buena haciendo peinados y aunque no lo divulga abiertamente, para su hija era la mejor, es por eso que siempre la dejaba que haga sus peinados y esta no sería la excepción.

Después de unos minutos, Astrid ya tenía un nuevo peinado, no era mucho comparado con la anterior, solo que ahora la trenza se le cae por el hombro izquierdo y los cabellos de adelante, hicieron que se vallan para el costado haciendo que se note más su rostro.

-Waoo... Esta vez sí que te luciste mamá.- le comento Astrid sorprendida al verse en el espejo que está al frente de ella.

-No creíste que dejaría con ese viejo peinado, ¿verdad?.- le dice su madre sonriente mientras acomoda unos cuantos flores y adornos en el vestido.

Su hija solo se reí por su comentario y su madre la acompaña. Pero ambas se callan por unos golpecitos en la puerta del primer piso.

-¿Se puede pasar?.- pregunto una voz muy conocida para ambas.

-Si Brutilda pasa, estamos en el segundo piso.- le responde la señora Horffeson.

Se puede escuchar que la puerta principal se abre y se cierra para luego escuchar unos pasos subiendo la escalera.

-Vengo a traer el ramo de flores para "La afortunada", novia.- comenta Brutilda mientras entra al cuarto pero se sorprende al ver a su amiga.

-Hola... Brutilda.- le dijo tímidamente Astrid, su amiga era la primera persona que la ve con el vestido, aparte de su madre. No podría de imaginar cómo será con el resto.

-¿Astrid?... Te vez... Te vez... ¿quién eres tú?.- Dijo la rubia de tres coletas con un toque burlón.

-Oye... Yo hubiera esperado que me dijeras algo bonito, no que me desconocieras.- le gruño Astrid.

-jajaja... Solo fue una pequeña broma mi querida amiga.- le dice Brutilda para tranquilizarla. Mientras comienza a acercarse.

-¿No se ve hermosa?.- Le pregunta alegre la señora Horffeson.

-Sí, se ve muy bien... Ja, parece tan delicada sin sus armaduras... Jajaja.-Se comienza a reír la rubia de tres coletas pero se calla de golpe al sentir que le hace una llave en su brazo derecho, lo cual le hace gemir de dolor.

-¿qué fue lo que dijiste?.- le pregunta una muy peligrosa Astrid mientras le hace presión en el brazo.

Cuando su amiga comento que parecía delicada, un enorme molestia creció dentro de la hermosa rubia, quien no dudo ningún segundo en tomar su brazo y hacerle una llave.

-¡Nada, nada!... ¡Que tú eres y siempre serás la vikinga más ruda de Berk!.- Grita desesperadamente Brutilda ante el dolor insoportable que genera en su brazo.

Sin embargo, Astrid no se conformaba con eso, ella quería hacerle sufrir más-Yo jamás seré delicada.- pensó aún más molesta mientras hace más presión pero un golpe en su hombro lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-Hija, deja el brazo de tu amiga.-La regaño su madre ante su comportamiento. Era bueno tener una hija fuerte y orgullosa pero a veces se pasaba de mala.

Astrid solo resopla molesta mientras suelta el brazo de Brutilda. La chica se masajea mucho su adolorido brazo.

-No me imaginó como podrá sobrevivir Hipo casado con una persona que no puede soportar un simple chiste.- Comenta la rubia de tres coletas.

-Ni lo ara.- susurra Astrid.

-Hablando de Hipo... ¿Astrid has llevado tus nuevas ropas a la casa Haddock?.- Le pregunta la madre a su Hija.

-Aaa... Este... Yo...- No respondió, solo miro donde había dejado toda su ropa en el cuarto y la sala de la casa

-Hay... Hija... ¿qué hiciste en vez de eso?.- le pregunta su madre al ver las bolsas de ropa tiradas por allí.

Astrid la iba a responder pero su "queridísima amiga", se le adelanta como siempre.

-Usted sabe... Agarra su hacha y practicar en el bosque como si no hubiera un mañana.-Explica tranquilamente Brutilda pero con una sonrisa burlona. Era su venganza después de todo.

Astrid no dijo más, solo mira a su amiga con una cara de "gracias por nada, Brutilda".

-Aaaa... Está bien... Yo voy a ir a dejarlo.- Dijo la madre frustrada mientras agarra los paquetes de ropa y sale de la casa.

Una vez que las chicas se quedaron solas, no se esperó mucho para las conversaciones.

-Te vez bien... Yo diría que demasiado incluso.- comentó Brutilda.

-Gracias.-Dijo la rubia mientras se vuelve a mirar en el espejo para acomodar un poco su cabello.

-Sin embargo aún no puedo asimilar en verte con vestido... No pareces la misma.- dijo con tono burlón su amiga.

Astrid deja de verse en el espejo para ver a la rubia de tres coletas.

-Ya te quiero ver a ti en vestido.- Le dice molesta.

-Créeme, yo nunca voy vestirme con una cosa así.- le dijo Brutilda señalando por completo a la rubia.

Pero antes que Astrid pudiera comentar algo, la puerta del cuarto se abre y deja pasar a su madre con algo en las manos.

-Casi me olvidó.- Dice la madre mientras se acerca a las chicas.- Brutilda, tu madre me encomendó hacerte tu vestido...- dijo mientras le entrega un paquete.

-¡¿Qué?!.- preguntó aterrorizada Brutilda.

-Ya sabes... Como eres la madrina de bodas, así que tendrás que usar eso.- Le dijo la vikinga adulta antes de retirarse de la habitación.

Brutilda se quedó atónica por un momento antes de abrir el paquete y efectivamente, allí había un vestido azul oscuro sencillo, largo, con adornos vikingos en la falda y dos flores azules que estaban en los hombros. Pero la chica solo traga duro ya que esto no estaba en sus planes.

Así como a Hipo, quien tiene a Bocon de padrino de parte de él. Le tocaba a Astrid tener una madrina de parte de ella y que no tenía que ser un familiar. Ella no era tan sociable que digamos así como no tuvo muchas opciones para terminar escogiendo a Brutilda como madrina de bodas, quien pensó que sería divertido tener ese "privilegio" pero ahora que ve el vestido, se arrepiente enormemente.

La rubia de tres coletas solo se queda mirando el vestido hasta que unas risas al su costado hace que deje de ver la prenda.

-JAJAJAJAJA... "yo nunca voy vestirme con una cosa así"... JAJAJAJAJA.- Dijo Astrid imitando la voz de su amiga mientras se ríe más y más.

-Pues es cierto, ya que no pienso ponerme esa cosa por nada en el mundo.- dijo Brutilda tirando la prenda en el escritorio. Y se da la vuelta

-Jajajaj... O... Esperaba que dijeras eso.- Comento peligrosamente la rubia mientras sigilosamente agarra el vestido.

-¿Así?.- Le preguntó confundida su amiga pero cuando se vio la vuelta...

-Esto lo voy a disfrutar.- Le dice Astrid con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se acerca a ella con el vestido en la mano.

-No Astrid, No Astrid, No Astrid...- repite Brutilda asustada mientras retrocede intentado huir.

Pero la novia fue más rápida y la alcanza. En los siguiente minutos se puede escuchar en el cuarto del segundo piso en la casa Horffeson una pelea de "jóvenes vikingas " solo para que una de ellas se pongo un dichoso vestido.

 _ **Sé que dije que publicaría los fines de semanas… Así que discúlpenme si no cumplí mi palabra.**_

 _ **Pero mi motivo de publicar hoy es que mañana se extra "Dragones Carrera al borde: 4 Temporada" y estoy tan emocionado que con las justas he podido escribir este capítulo ya que mi mente solo se concentra en los nuevos capítulos… no puedo dejar de imaginar, ¿Qué pasara?.**_

 _ **He visto que podría haber un beso de Hipo y Astrid eso me pone más que emocionado. Espero que pase.**_

 _ **Lo malo es que no tengo Netflix así que tengo que buscar quien podría publicar los capítulos y voy a estar tan ocupado que no podre publicar un nuevo capítulo. Así que decidí hacer hoy.**_

 _ **Espero que le haya gustado mi nuevo capítulo. Y también gracias a todos los que comentan… De verdad me inspiran bastante, gracias**_

 _ **Un abrazo a todos y nos vemos a la próxima. Chao**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


	10. ¿Listo?

Capítulo 10

Esa misma mañana en la casa Haddock. Hipo no había podido dormir muy bien que digamos, lo tenía atormentado y confundido dos cosas. Una era que hoy era su boda con la chica de sus sueños que también es la chica más peligrosa que haya visto y la segunda, fue lo que le paso ayer en la tarde, en la cala con el Furia Nocturna, que prácticamente lo dejo sin palabras.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Se podría ver al castaño entrando a la cueva con un pescado en la mano y en la otra, un escudo pero fue tan tonto que cuando estaba entrando, el escudo se quedó atascado entre dos rocas. Frustrado, Hipo decidió entrar aun sin su única protección.

Si llevar consigo nada más para defenderse, que la corta daga que colgaba de su cinto y el pescado maloliente en sus manos, Hipo se introdujo cuidadosamente y en silencio a la escena. En un principio le pareció no ver al dragón por ningún lado que comenzó a temer que éste se hubiera marchado, pero al distinguir más escamas negras esparcidas por el suelo, Hipo se convenció a sí mismo que el Furia Nocturna no podía estar muy lejos.

-Bueno, esto será sencillo.-dijo el muchacho para sí mientras camina más y más en el interior de la cala.- Ofreces el pescado y te retiras. Ofreces el pescado y te retiras.-repitió una y otras vez ensayando el movimiento, en un principio pensaba que podría "interactuar" con el dragón, pero concluyó que era una completa locura.-¿Qué puede salir mal?.-soltó sarcásticamente.- Que un terrible y enorme dragón me arranque la cabeza, bueno… Al menos Astrid se salvara de casarse conmigo.-Se respondió a sí mismo algo asustado y deprimido.

De repente, sus ojos captaron un movimiento en unos arbustos cerca de él, lo cual lo puso en alerta… o más bien, lo hizo soltar un gemido y dar un salto hacia atrás aterrado. Con una mano sobre su acelerado corazón, Hipo pudo percatarse que las ramas se movían solo a causa de la briza matutina que se colaba entre los árboles.

-Es solo viento.-dijo el castaño soltando un suspiro aliviado.

Hipo estaba tan concentrado el que la bestia aparecería adelante de él que no se percató que era observado por un habitante encima de una roca. El dragón había sido despertado por el olor del pescado y el del chico. Cautelosamente trepó sobre una formación rocosa donde podía observar con claridad al castaño asustado. Solo salto un par de rocas para caer en el suelo pero fue el movimiento de su cola que alertó su posición al chico.

Hipo ese congeló al instante, mientras sus ojos verdes se clavaron en la bestia negra que lo acechaba casi como un gato a un ratón. El dragón bajó despacio y con cautela de su mirador en dirección al humano.

-Ojalá hubiera traído algo mejor para defenderme que un mal oliente pescado.-Pensó Hipo aterrado por cómo podría acabar todo esto.

El castaño no apartar mucho su vista o mejor dicho… no puede, el dragón tenía toda su atención. El cual parecía haber captado el olor del pescado en sus manos y lo olfateaba con interés.

Hipo estira su brazo, indicando que está ofreciendo el pescado, el dragón se le acerca un poco pero de pronto retrocede para soltar un gruñido haciendo que es castaño de un brinco del susto.

-¿Pero qué pasa?.- pensó desesperado y aterrorizado el chico por cómo va la cosas entre la bestia y él. Era como si el Furia Nocturna detectó algo en el que le provocaba desconfianza así que cambiaba su postura de curiosa a una defensiva mientras amenazaba al castaño con los dientes.

-¿Acaso… Sabe... Que tengo una daga escondido en mi cintura?.-No pudo de evitar pensar Hipo al contemplar las acciones del dragón. De pronto, el miedo que sentía el castaño fue remplazado por la curiosidad; la misma que lo había impulsado a adentrarse en la cala con el dragón más peligroso de todos.

Siguiendo su corazonada, Hipo hizo lo que todo vikingo en su sano juicio habría considerado estudio... Pendón... ¡Algo completamente loco!. Tomó la daga que colgaba de su cinturón, lo tira al piso y después lo patea para que se valla lo más lejos posible, sin darse cuenta que cayó en el pequeño lago de la cala. Teniendo cuidado en todo momento de que el dragón negro comprendiera por completo sus acciones y que no pensara que lo está atacando.

-Tengo que hacer que confíe en mí... Que no piense que lo quiero lastimar.- Pensó el castaño con gran seguridad, tanto que le pareció raro en él.

Ante las acciones del flacucho castaño, el Furia Nocturna cambio nuevamente su postura y comportamiento. Sus ojos de verde brillante se abrieron completamente, dándole un aspecto más curioso y gentil que amenazante. Para Hipo resultaban tan interesantes las acciones del dragón como viceversa.

El Furia Nocturna nunca había estado tan cerca de un humano antes. Desde que había sido derribado del cielo, seguía topándose con este muchacho constantemente, hasta el momento, él no ha mostrado intenciones en lastimarlo. En cambio, justo en ese momento, él le estaba ofreciendo alimento para satisfacer el hambre que atormentaba desde hace días; pero aun así, el dragón no perdía nada con ser precavido, no importaba que tan inofensivo o débil pareciera este humano, seguía siendo vikingo. Seguía siendo un asesinó de dragones.

-Oh... No tienes dientes.- Comentó Hipo al contemplar la boca del Furia Nocturna, quien intentaba lentamente tomar su ofrenda de paz.- No tenía idea que fueras…- Pero se cortó de golpe sus palabras cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el dragón sacó sus filosos colmillos desde la profundidad de sus encías y le arrebató en milisegundos el pescado de las manos, sin arrebatarle ningún dedo en el procesó.- Chimuelo.- Agregó de ultimo el joven castaño intimidado y asombrado por la velocidad de la bestia.

En eso, el dragón comenzó a acercarse como si estuviera estudiando al humano, quien retrocedió intimidado, tanto que se cayó pero aun así intento alejarse de la magnífica bestia hasta que choco con una roca a sus espaldas. El dragón se le quedo mirando y este a él... Aunque Hipo mostraba cierto temor, esperaba que el dragón no se diera cuenta. Se quedaron mirando hasta que...

-Ugh.- Dijo asqueado el castaño al ver como el dragón vomito parte del pescado que le habría ofrecido en su regazo.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?.- Se preguntó mentalmente el castaño sin comprender en los más mínimo el comportamiento del dragón.-¿Por qué lo escupió?.- Fue lo último que pensó antes de volver a ver al Furia Nocturna, quien lo ve como si estuviera esperando algo de parte de él.

Para Hipo le resultaba extrañamente poder leer cada uno de los movimientos del Furia Nocturna. Aunque el tamaño del animal, sus garras y dientes resultaban sencillamente intimidantes, el castaño podía asegurar que éste no le deseaba hacerle ningún mal... Al menos no por el momento.

-Creo… Que quiere compartirlo.-Concluyó el muchacho al levantar el pescado hasta su rostro.- No puedo creer lo que voy hacer.- Pensó mentalmente mientras traga duro.

Hipo había dado una mordida al pescado regurgitado, cubierto de baba y jugos gástricos de dragón. No supo como pero logro tragarlo al pesar del gran asco que le provocó.

Algo definitivamente ocurría entre ambos. Entre el humano y el dragón, quienes parecían que intercambiaba mensajes secretos él uno al otro. Impulsados a interactuar de alguna manera que nunca nadie hubiera imaginado de ver entre un vikingo y un dragón. El Furia Nocturna era incluso capaz de imitar la sonrisa del chico.

Pero como siempre, Hipo tuvo que arruinarlo. El dragón se alejó volando o deslizando por el viento hasta el otro lado de la cala cuando el joven castaño había intentado tocarlo.

Pero la curiosidad y la ansiedad del muchacho eran tan grandes como el mismísimo océano que no espero mucho para marchar en dirección a la bestia. Sin embargo este solo se alejó, indicando claro que no le gusta ser tocado por humanos. Hipo intentó un par de veces hasta que el Furia Nocturna se quedó colgado boca debajo como un murciélago en la rama de un árbol, quedando fuera de su alcance.

Pero Hipo estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que decidió quedarse con él un rato más. Aunque el dragón estaba en su siesta y no parecía despertar pronto.

El castaño flacucho se dedicó gran parte de la tarde a vigilar al dragón mientras analizaba mentalmente cada uno de los movimientos de la bestia.

Pasaron las horas y el dragón seguía dormido mientras que el muchacho estaba sentado a una roca, dibujando varios garabatos en arena con ayuda de una ramita que había encontrado por el suelo.

En eso, el Furia Nocturna comienza a despertarse y le llamo nuevamente su interés por el joven humano así que despacio y sin hacer ruido se acerca para ver que estaba haciendo. Sus ojos verdes brillantes habían quedado pasmados con los dibujos que había hecho Hipo en la arena, claramente era él. El castaño se percató que era observado por el dragón pero decidió continuar dibujando para no alterar las cosas. Para sorpresa del joven vikingo, la bestia se alejó y decidió imitar de nuevo al joven humano. Realizó su propio arte abstracto con una gigantesca rama o mejor dicho tronco con lo cual comenzó a deslizarlo sobre el suelo.

Hipo se quedó sin palabras. El Furia Nocturna, el dragón más temible de todos, demostraba una gran habilidad de compresión e inteligencia, una que nunca nadie se había imaginado en un dragón. No pudieron evitar preguntarse si era solo ese dragón en particular o todas las bestias escupe fuego podían ser así de especiales.

Pero por el momento no tenían intenciones de poner en pruebas sus teorías, con la bestia negra como la noche tenían suficiente. Hipo comenzó a jugar con el dragón evitando pisar las líneas que había dibujado en la tierra, obteniendo diferentes reacciones por parte de la bestia. En sus juegos, el chico no se dio cuenta de los cerca que terminó del dragón hasta que finalmente sintió su aliento caliente por su espalda.

El animal solo se le quedo mirando, sin ninguna señal de agresión en el rostro, eso animó al muchacho el intentar tocarlo nuevamente.

Una sensación extraña pero agradable dejo que guie a Hipo, él cerro sus ojos y dejo al dragón que decidiera si lo dejaba tocar o no. Unos segundos después, el chico pudo sentir en la palma de su mano la piel escamosa y caliente del reptil. Y tan rápido como habían iniciado, desapareció la sensación. El Furia Nocturna se alejó de él con un fuerte resoplido que sacudió el cabello del chico.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?.- Se preguntó mentalmente el castaño cuando el dragón aterrizaba otra vez al otro lado de la cala.- No estoy seguro que paso… Pero esto va a cambiar las cosas.- Se dijo para sí mismo mientras examina su mano, la cual aún se podía sentir el calor de la piel que le provoco el dragón.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Aún lo tenía intrigado por lo que le pasó ayer al castaño, tenía muchas dudas y muchas teorías que giraban en su cabeza pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue cuando el dragón se dejó tocar.

-¿que significara eso?.- Se preguntó Hipo confundido repetidas veces mientras aún está sentado en su escritorio.

Pero el castaño salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho un ruido afuera de su casa. Se levanta y camina hacía la ventana de su cuarto para ver que paso.

Se podría ver a los lejos a cuatro vikingos colgando un gran adorno que consistía en una madera larga que llevaba flores y banderas, que tenía que estar colgado en un lado de una casa del pueblo sin embargo uno de los lados de la madera se rompió y eso provocó que se callera.

-¡Amaren bien eso, torpes!.- Le grita un vikingo que indicaba quien es el encargado de organizar.

Tres de los cuatro vikingos se pusieron otra vez a acomodar el adorno tirado mientras que uno de ellos recogían las flores que también cayeron. Por otro lado, el castaño recién se dio cuenta de cómo estaba decorado su pueblo y de verdad nunca la había visto tan arreglada aparte de cuando era snoggletog.

-Parece que papá se lució para la... Boda.- Todo pensamiento de lo que paso ayer con el Furia Nocturna se fue de la cabeza del muchacho para volver a su horrible y triste realidad.- ¡Por Odín, Hoy me caso!.- Grito alarmado mientras daba vuelta por su cuarto pensando que podría hacer.

Hoy se casa con Astrid. Aunque le encantaba la idea de casarse con su amor platónico, no podía negar el miedo que le provocaba su futura "Esposa". Sabe que ella lo matara en el primer día de esposos. Hipo aún no estaba preparado para conocer a su creador.

-Podría escapar.- Se dijo para sí mismo intentando planear como y a donde.- pero... .- Eso también significaría dejar a su suerte al Furia Nocturna.- ¡Por Odín, que problema!... ¡Me voy o me quedo!.- grito frustrado ante todo esto.

-Si hubieras querido escaparte, lo hubieras hecho ayer chico, ahora es muy tarde.- Le comento una voz a sus espaldas que provocó que de un brinco de susto.

-¡Bocon!.- Dijo alarmado Hipo ante ver a su maestro de herrería parado en la puerta de su cuarto.- No me des esos sustos... Casi me provocas un paro cardíaco.- Le dijo con una mano en el corazón el castaño.

Pero su maestro solo se ríe antes las ocurrencias de su aprendiz mientras entra al cuarto.

-¿qué?... ¿querías escaparte?.- Le preguntó Bocon fruñendo un seño.

-¿escaparme?, ¿Yo?... Claro que no... Solo... Solo... Solo... .- intenta decir algo Hipo pero estaba tan nervioso al ser descubierto que no podía pensar algo coherente.

-Hipo, te conozco desde que eras pequeño y se cuándo estas mintiendo.- Le comentó el Herrero con un toque de burla.

-Bocon, entiéndeme... Astrid me odia, ella va a matarme cuando estemos solos.- Le dijo dramático el castaño.

-Ya vamos... No seas paranoico, que Astrid no es tan peligrosa.- le dijo Bocon poniendo un mano en el hombro del chico para tranquilizarlo.

Pero este solo lo mira con una cara de "¿Enserio?".

-Okey, okey... Tal vez sea un poco fuerte... Pero eso no es motivó para escapar.- le dijo su maestro.

-¿perder mi vida no es un buen motivó?.- Le dijo intrigado Hipo.

-Vamos, Astrid no te matara hoy... Tal vez espere en unas cuantas semanas o días.- Le dice el vikingo de una sola pierna.

-Sabes que eres pésimo dando ánimos, ¿verdad?.- Le dice Hipo

-Si... Bueno... Cambiando de tema, ¿Estás listo para tu boda?.- Le pregunta Bocon con una sonrisa burlona.

-Listo para que me case con alguien quien me desprecia y que no ha dejado de mirarme con un gran odio de además querer matarme… Déjame pensar… Mmmm… ¡NO!.- Le dice y le grita dramático Hipo mientras vuelve a dar vueltas por su cuarto.

-Mejor di que te vas a casar con la chica que amabas desde lejos.-Le comento su maestro divertido, esto provoco que el castaño se quedara estático.

-¿Co… Como… Cómo lo sabes?.-Le pregunto Hipo sorprendido.

-Por favor, es tan obvio… ¿enserio crees que no he notado como mirabas a Astrid cuando ella va a la herrería a afilar su hacha?¿O cuando se podría verla de lejos?... Eras tan obvio que con solo su presencia ponías una cara de tonto enamorado que no te faltaba casi nada para también babear.- Le dijo con un gran orgullo, conoce a su aprendiz desde pequeño y sabe casi todo de él. Y más cuando se trata de cuando está enamorado y de quien.

-Genial… Supongo que te vas a burlar también de esto.-Le comenta deprimido Hipo ante su obvias caras que pone cuando esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta se eso.

-¿Burlar?... Claro que no… Hipo, es normal que te guste una chica, es más, tienes la suerte de casarte con ella.- Le dijo Bocon con una sonrisa de apoyo.

-Yo solo esperaba que se casara conmigo porque quiere… No porque la obligaron.- Le dice el castaño mientras baja la mirada.

-Tal vez puedas llegar a ser más que un simple conocido.-Le dice para animarlo

-Creo… Que… Con tal que no me mate me conformo.- Le comenta con una pequeña sonrisa, provocando una carcajada a ambos.

-Si tal vez… Pero volviendo al tema principal… ¿Ya estás listo para tu boda?.- Le pregunta de nuevo el herrero.

-Solo me bañe.- Le comento vagamente Hipo.

-Pero no pensaras usar esa trapo sucio que llamas ropa para la bosa, ¿verdad?.-Le pregunto Bocon

Hipo solo tenía puesto su polo verde de manga larga y pantalones marrón, nunca le importo su aspecto pero para la boda tenía que tener algo mas decente pero con lo del Furia Nocturna no tuvo tiempo para percatarse en ese pequeño detalle.

-Este… Yo… No… Muy veras, eh estado algo ocupado últimamente.- Intento decir una excusa pero no salía nada razonable del castaño.

-Lo olvidaste, ¿cierto?.- Le pregunto Bocon el cual este solo asintió.- Que harías sin mí chico.- Le cie mientras le entrega un paquete algo grande.

-¿Qué es esto?.- Le pregunto Hipo ante el paquete que está en sus manos.

-Mi regalo de bodas.- Le dice Bocon con una sonrisa.

Hipo solo lo miro confundido pero ante de volver a hablar, su maestro solo le dice que lo habrá y ya verás. Sin más, el chico abre el paquete y se queda sorprendido por lo que ve.

-Bocon… Esto, es demasiado… Yo no puedo… .- Le intento decir el castaño pero su maestro lo interrumpe.

-Tonterías… Te lo mereces, después de todo ya te quiero ver con otra pinta.- Le dijo alegre Bocon.

Hipo no puede hacer más que abrazarlo y darle gracias por el regalo que justo era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos aunque sea algo exagerado.

-Gracias Bocon.- Siempre vio a su maestro como un segundo padre de además que este siempre lo sacaba de problemas.

-De nada chico… Y mejor ve a cambiarte ante que me a hagas llorar.-Le dice Bocon cuando rompieron el abrazo.

Hipo asiente y se va al baño que tenía en su cuarto. Pasa unos minutos y sale con su nueva ropa que también llevaba un conjunto de armadura.

-Y, ¿cómo me veo?.- Le pregunto Hipo con una sonrisa tímida a su maestro.

Sin embargo Bocon se le quedo sorprendido, la ropa que le dio si le quedaba bien, más de lo esperado, así ver a su aprendiz alto, galán y ¿musculoso?.

-Yo pienso que ahora podrás sobrevivir con Astrid como su esposo.- Le dice Bocon saliendo de su asombro.

-Eso espero.- dijo Hipo mientras se acomoda la ropa y se ve por un espejo que tenía en su cuarto.

En eso, ambos escuchan unos pasos por la escalera. Se preguntan quien podría ser pero sus dudas son despejadas al ver que en la puerta del cuarto entra la señora Horffeson, quien traía unas cuantas bolsas en sus manos. Al Herrero solo se sorprendió al verla pero Hipo pensó que era otra cosa por la que vino.

-Hola a todos.- Saluda la vikinga al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

-Señora Horffeson… Viene a decirme que Astrid se escapó, ¿verdad?.- Le dice triste Hipo, no se sorprendería si eso pasaría.

-¿Qué?... ¡NO!... Solo vine a traer la ropa nueva de mi hija ya que no lo pudo hacer ayer.- le informa la vikinga cuando deja unas bolsas por allí.

En eso la señora Horffeson ve a du futuro yerno y se sorprende por su nueva vestimenta.

-Waoo, te luciste por con la ropa.- le alago la señora provocando un leve sonrojo al chico.

-Gracias… creo.- Dijo Hipo mientras se rasca la nuca

-Pero noto que te falta algo.- Le comenta la señora Horffeson

-Sí, yo también lo note.- dijo Bocon quien está de acuerdo también.

Ambos adultos se quedaron viendo al joven castaño pensando que podría ser mientras que Hipo solo se ponía nervioso y pensaba que le aran.

-¡Ya se!... Un nuevo peinado.-Le dijo la mamá de Astrid.

-¡que!... No, yo estoy bien con esto.- le comento Hipo mientras inconscientemente se agarra el pelo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, Lo tienes largo y el corte te hace ver como un niño… Y tú ya no eres un niño… No… Eres ya un joven adulto.-Le dice seria la vikinga.

-Pero Bocon no sabe hacer otro peinado.-Le informa el castaño.

-¿Bocon te corta?.-Le pregunta su futura suegra.

-Pues, si.- le dijo Hipo.

En eso la vikinga mira a Bocon con una cara de "¿Por qué?".

-Oye, yo solo sé hacer armas… No soy peluquero.- Dijo en defensa Bocon.

-Pues no hay opción, yo te cortare el pelo.-Le dijo la señora Horffeson mientras va al escritorio en busca de unas tijeras.

-¿Qué?... Pero… No tiene que ver como esta Astrid, creo que ella lo necesita más que yo.-No le gustaría quedar mal ante los demás. Lo peor sería parecer raro más de lo que ya es.

-Ella ya está casi lista… Además la deje con su amiga Brutilda, estoy seguro que la ayudara en lo que necesite.-Le informa la señora.- Esto servirá.- Dijo cuando por fin encontró unas tijeras en todo el desorden que hay.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros ahora siéntate que no hay mucho tiempo.- le dijo seria.

Hipo no tenía opción será mejor obedecerla, así que se sienta en la silla que había en su cuarto, ¿Qué podría salir mal?... Mucho podría salir mal.

-¿Necesitare un balde con agua.-Le informa la señora Horffeson al herrero.

-Creo haber visto uno en el baño… Déjame traer.- Dijo Bocon mientras va a buscar.

-Muy bien, comencemos.- Dice la "suegra de Hipo", una vez que ya tiene el balde con agua.

Hipo solo traga duro por lo que puede pasar o hacerle.

La señora Horffeson fue humedeciendo el cabello de Hipo poco a poco, hasta tenerlo completamente húmedo. Hiso unos pequeños tirones que eran enredos, para sorpresa de Hipo, la ruda y fuerte madre de Astrid lo hizo con cuidado y esmero.

Cuando terminó de desenredar el pelo comenzó y luego pone muchas horquillas, dejando suelto solo la zona que iba a cortar.

¿Y por qué haces eso? preguntó Bocon quien esta contemplando el espectáculo.

Es para que no me estorbe el pelo. Lo voy a cortar en capas.- Le informa la vikinga que está muy concentrada.

Comenzó a cortar, luego de unos minutos, para terminar la señora Horffeson corto un flequillo. Hipo se para y se sacude para sacar los pelos cortados. Camina hasta estar al frente del espejo que había en su cuarto y se sorprende por su nuevo peinado.

-Waoo.- Fue lo único que pudo decir hipo ante todo lo nuevo que hay en él.

Él voltea para ver solo a la señora Horffeson que la mira con una sonrisa. Bocon no está, se fue hace unos minutos diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer pero estaría para la boda.

Solo falta una cosa más La mamá de Astrid volvió a acercarse al chico y le hizo dos mini trencitas ahora tienes un toque vikingo y rebelde.- Le comento con una sonrisa.- Por fin se te ve la cara... Le miró fijamente, detallando cada rincón nuevo Estas guapo... Mi hija estará se sorprenderá con tu cambio.

Aunque Hipo se sonrojo por el alago, además no todos los días le alagan pero por fin estaba a solas con la mamá de Astrid y tenía una pregunta que quera hacerle hacer mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué hizo esto señora?.-Le pregunto algo nervioso por la respuesta.

-Solo te hice un nuevo peinado… .- Le dice como si no fuera nada de otro mundo

-No me refiero a eso… Sino… Al hacer casar a su hija conmigo.- Le dice Hipo pero la mamá de Astrid se aleja un poco pensando en la respuesta.-Si era por el dinero… Creo que si hubiera esperado un poco más… Habría tenido la propuesta de alguien que sea más un "Vikingo".- Le dijo deprimido.

-Tal vez haya tenido… Pero sé que mi hija no podrá ser feliz sino es alguien como tú… Hipo, a ti te gusta por lo que es por adentro y no por lo que es por afuera.-Le dijo tranquila la señora Horffeson.

Esto sin palabras a Hipo, ¿ella también lo sabe?,¡tan obvio es!.

-Los chicos que han estado pretendiendo a mi hija, solo les importa su físico y nada de lo que ella siente, de lo que ella piensa o quiere… En cambio tú, aun cuando ella no quería estar cerca de ti, tú siempre intentabas ayudarla desde lejos… Y no lo niegues ya que con mi esposo y tú tenemos un secreto.

Fue como si al castaño le abraveciera un rayo al recordar lo que paso hace ocho años.

-Sé que mi hija va a ser muy dura contigo… Pero necesita algo nuevo en su vida, ayúdala a que no se concentre tanto en matar a las bestias, has que vea algo más haya fuera, ayúdala a que aprenda a vivir y que vea el lado feliz de la vida.-Le pide la vikinga a su yerno.

El castaño se quedó sin palabras, él pensaba que podría ser por el dinero la causa de la unión con Astrid pero ve que es otra cosa.

-Lo haré.- fue lo único que pudo salir de Hipo ante su asombro.

-Eres de buen corazón Hipo, igual a tu madre… Sé que podrás hacer feliz a mi hija y que cambie de opinión antes las cosas.- Le dijo con palabras sinceras, antes de salir del cuarto y dejar a su futuro "yerno", solo par que piense en lo que le dijo.

Para Hipo no sabe que le dejo sin palabras más, lo que le paso con el Furia Nocturna o lo que le dijo la mamá de Astrid. ¿Podrá hacer feliz a Astrid?, la chica más ruda y fuerte pero sobretodo hermosa. Tal vez lo puede intentar… Claro si solo ella quiere.

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo y gracias por tomarse un tiempo en leerlo.**_

 _ **Sé que ya es tarde pero ¿Qué les pareció la nueva temporada de carrera al borde?, a mí me encanto y más al ver que Hipo y Astrid se dieron tres besos, ¡TRES!, pudo haber sido seis pero no me quejo. Sinceramente yo esperaba uno pero hubo más, así que salto de alegría… Sin duda esta fue la mejor temporada que haya visto.**_

 _ **Quiero recordarles que mi historia se basa con los personajes de carrera al borde solo que están en la primera película, así que no todo será igual.**_

 _ **Próximo capitulo… LA CONDENA, perdón LA BODA… JAJAJA. Va a ser un especial largo de dos capítulos. Así que les pido paciencia que puedo tardar más de lo esperado.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a todos y nos vemos a la próxima… Chao.**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


	11. La Boda

Capítulo 11

Llego la hora, ya no hay vuelta atrás para ninguno de los dos.

Era de medió día en la isla de Berk y el pueblo comenzaba a caminar hacia el gran salón donde se va a realizaría la ceremonia. Muchos iban con diferentes caras pero siempre en apoyó a la novia ya que pensaban que Astrid no se merecía esto. ¿Tanta potencial desperdiciada?, ¡Era el colmó!.

Los vikingos iban los más arreglados posibles y cuando digo o escribo esto digo que solo se bañaron ya que por los dragones la gente prefería gastar más en armas y comida que en verse bien.

Entre uno de ellos estaba Patán quien era acompañado por Brutacio y Patapez. Y como siempre no se hicieron de esperar de hablar mal del novio o mejor dicho Hipo.

-Yo debería ser el novio... No él... No ese inútil.- Comentó el enano muy molestó.

-Ya deberías de superarlo Patán.- le dice el gordo Rubio.

-Cállate cara de pez.- le gruñe Patán.

-Quien diría que el inútil de Hipo se casaría con Astrid, la más fiera vikinga, hasta ahora no me lo puedo creer.- Comenta Brutacio una vez que los chicos llegaron a la puerta del gran salón y comienza a entrar.

Cuando su hermana Brutilda le dijo que Astrid se casaría con Hipo pensó que le estaba diciendo bromas como siempre así que no se la creyó por más veces que le dijo su hermana pero luego sus padres confirmaron esta noticia y fue allí donde sí se sorprendió.

-Debería de hacer algo para detener esto... Astrid me lo agradecería eternamente.-Dice Patán cuando camina hacia las primeras feliz. Para ver cruelmente como su chica se casa con su primo.

Como su papá es el hermano de Estoico, el jefe de Berk, Patán tenía el "privilegio" de estar en primera fila para ver a los futuros esposos. Claro que en realidad era la más grande tortura que pudo haberle pasado.

-El jefe te daría un golpe en la cabeza ante de siquiera estar a un metros de ellos.- Le dice Patapez antes de separase de ellos e ir con sus padres y su pequeña hermana.

Patán solo da un gruñido antes de callarse, el gordo rubio tiene razón… él ya ha perdido, después de todo él ya había de intentado de todo para evitar esto.

Unas de las primeras cosas que hizo el pelinegro fue hablar con su padre para que él haga una propuesta a los padres de Astrid, así se convertiría en su prometido pero Patón se negó rotunamente por más insistencia de parte de su hijo. Él no podría pagar ni la mitad de lo que puede pagar un jefe, así que no había opción perdió a su hermosa rubia para siempre y tenía que aceptarlo.

Pasaron los minutos y se estaba comenzando a llenar el gran salón con los invitados a la boda, que era prácticamente todo el pueblo, después de todo, no se celebraba la boda de los futuros jefes de Berk todos los días, eso y además que había bastante comida y conociendo lo glotones que son los vikingos, por más triste vallan la gente a una ceremonia, la panza gana. Entre la gente se encontraba el jefe, Estoico junto con su viejo amigo y fiel aliado Bocon.

-Seguro que no se ha escapado, ¿verdad?.- le dice y pregunta el jefe serio, bueno siempre para serio.

-Si Estoico, lo deje junto con su suegra antes de hacer mis deberes.-le comento vagamente Bocon, era la quinta vez que le pregunta eso.

-Conociéndolo, de seguro habla intentado escapar.-Le comento Estoico yendo al lado del altar. Era su puesto como jefe de además como padre del novio.

-Que come que adivinas.-susurra Bocon para sí mismo pero no lo suficiente bajo.

-¿Has dicho algo?.- le pregunto Estoico.

-No nada.-Le dice rápido ante de ir a su puesto de padrino de bodas.

Ya había llegado la hora y no aparecían los novios. Esto comenzó a preocupar al jefe y al Herrero mientras tanto, los invitados susurraban entré ellos por la falta de los principales autores de la ceremonia. Entre los que susurraban estaban los jóvenes vikingos de Berk.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿Acaso no debió ya de haber comenzado?.- Le preguntó Brutacio a Patapez quien estaba a su lado.

-Si ya debió de comenzar, pero no veo a los novios por ninguna parte.- le respondió el gordito.

La familia de ambos estaban en la misma fila, así fue como los chicos podrían comunicarse.

-Jajaja... Sabía que esto pasaría, apuesto que el feo de Hipo no tendría valor para venir o que Astrid de seguro se haya escapado.- Les comento Patán con una alegría enorme, quien se había acercado a los otros pero la gente que estaba a su alrededor logro escucharlo.

Poco a poco el pueblo comenzó a concordar con el joven pelinegro y esperaban que en cualquier momento el jefe cancelare la ceremonia. Pero antes de que Estoico enviara a Bocon a buscar a los novios como lo tenía pensado hacer, se comenzó a escuchar un ruido en la puerta principal indicando que alguien estaba entrando.

El quien entraba no era nada más ni nada menos que el novio. Hipo abrió uno de las grandes puertas, pensando hacer el menor ruido posible pero como siempre los dioses lo odian, alguien se olvidó de aceitar las bisagras provocando un gran ruido que llamo la atención de todo el mundo. El joven castaño entro con un gran nerviosismo, esperaba que los invitados lo miraran con un despreció como es habitual en su vida pero esto no ocurrió, con forme Hipo se comenzó a acercarse al altar, todos lo miraban fijamente con cara de confundidos pero sobretodo... Sorprendidos.

-¿Quién es él?.

-¿Ese es Hipo?... ¿Hipo el inútil?.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso?.

-Está casi irreconocible.

Estos fueron unos de los muchos pensamientos que rodaban en las cabezas de los vikingos conforme ven más detallado al nuevo y mejorado Hipo. Sin embargo no todos apoyaban su nuevo estilo, siempre hay alguien que no estaba conforme.

-Ni aunque tengas nuevo peinado y nueva ropa... No cambia en nada de lo que eres por adentro... Hipo, eres un inútil y siempre lo serás sin importar las cosas.- Pensó muy molesto el enano y feo de Patán mientras seguía viendo con una mirada asesina a su primo quien se está acercando al altar.

Aunque había otros jóvenes que concordaban con el pelinegro, también había otros que "admiraron" su nuevo estilo.

\- ¿Dónde consiguió ese cabello?... Se le bien, no lo puedo negar.- Pensó sorprendido Brutacio mientras aun ve a Hipo con deleite.

\- ¿Dónde consiguió esa ropa?.- se preguntó Patapez mentalmente.- Esas son cosas muy caras para un vikingo… Pero que tonto soy, es el hijo de un jefe.

Pero las que más estaban sorprendidas y se podría decir que casi babeando fueron las jóvenes vikingas de Berk que miraban y notaron muy bien los cambios del joven delgado que ahora se podría decir que era todo menos eso.

El cabello castaño de Hipo ahora lo llevaba todo alborotado que provocaba que su rostro se viera más definido y mucho más atractivo, el color rojo de su polo de manga larga iba definitivamente muy bien con él, demasiado se podría decir ya que hacia resaltar sus leves pero notorios músculos que se había ganado con los años en el trabajo de herrería. Las hombreras, los brazaletes, la malla y las procesiones de piernas y brazos hacían resaltar su nuevo físico y estatura.

La ropa y el corte de cabello nuevo lo hacía parecer una persona rebelde pero a la vez también lo hacía una persona elegante. Eran combinaciones perfectas que le definían con su nueva "personalidad" y provocaba en él ser…

-Asombrosamente Irresistible.- En eso concordaron todas las jovencitas vikingas de Berk.

Después de caminar bajo todas las miradas de sorpresa, odio y asombro de los invitados, por fin el nuevo y mejorado Hipo llego al altar donde lo esperaban su padre y su maestro.

\- Amm... Lamentó la tardanza padre, es que me había olvidado de recoger los anillos en la herrería.- Le dijo el joven castaño a su padre mientras le entrega una cajita de madera a sus manos.

Sin embargo Estoico no pudo responder pero si agarrar la caja, tanto tiempo sin prestar atención a su hijo que nunca noto el cambio que había pasado por los años en su pequeño niño, ¿pequeño?, ¡Era casi tan alto como él!.- Acabo de ver a mi hijo y no lo reconozco.-Pensó el gran jefe de Berk sin ocultar su asombro.

\- ¿Ahora te parece el futuro jefe?.- le susurro Bocon al oído sin dejar de sonreír.

Cuando el viejo Herrero vio a su aprendiz con la nueva ropa que le regalo, noto el gran cambio en el muchacho pero ahora, parece que cuando le dejo con la mamá de Astrid, ella hiso un milagro con el peinado de Hipo. Ahora su muchacho, aquel que crio desde pequeño, se veía todo un joven adulto. Y estaba verdaderamente orgulloso de que es ahora.

Muy bien, ya había llegado el novio pero no la novia así que había una pequeña posibilidad para algunos, mejor dicho para Patán, que no se realizará el matrimonio. Sin embargo, parece que esta vez los dioses están en favor de Hipo ya que hicieron su aparición los padres de Astrid con sus dos pequeños hijos, ellos se acercaron hasta estar al lado del jefe y el herrero mientras que la señora Horffeson se acerca al padre de Hipo.

-Ella va a entrar cuando comience la música.- Le informa la mamá de Astrid algo emocionada.

Estoico asintió y dio señal a los músicos de Berk para que comiencen a tocar.

Fue así como los flautista que eran unos diez comenzaron a tocar una melodía suave y tranquilizadora para estos tipos de ceremonias. Todos los invitados dejaron de murmurar por el nuevo cambio de Hipo para centrarse en ver la puerta... Donde haría su aparición la novia.

Las dos puertas grandes de la entrada se abrieron y con la luz del sol entrando fuerte, se podría ver una figura femenina entrando al gran salón. Al principio todos creyeron que era una diosa incluyendo al novio ya que aún no se podría ver su rostro por el sol intenso que pasa atrás de ella. Pero cuando las puertas cerraron y la luz fuerte bajo. Se podría ver lo hermosa que esta Astrid.

Le hermosa rubia tenía la mirada baja, una porque llego a su condena y dos porque estaba algo nerviosa por como la verán, después de todo, no todos los días ella se viste "así", en realidad nunca lo haría, le hace parecer débil y ella no quería eso.

Suspiró fuerte antes de alzar la mirada para ver a su prometido. Sin embargo su mirada de tristeza y desgracia pasa a ser una mirada de asombró y confusión al ver al castaño.

-¿Hi... Hipo?.- Pensó asombrada Astrid al ver al hombre que en unos minutos se convertirá en su esposo. Ella no podía dejar de notar el gran cambió que hubo en él, la ropa, la armadura y sobretodo ese peinado que hacia resaltar en Hipo su lado masculino y fuerte dejando atrás ese chispa de niño inseguro. No lo podía negar, ese nuevo estilo le gusta, le gusta mucho.

Sin embargo Astrid no era la única que tenía esos pensamientos, Hipo también pensó igual que ella o más al ver a la mujer que será su esposa.

-Aaa.. ¿Astrid?.- Hipo tenía los ojos tan abiertos como pudo, se quedó asombrado y embobado al ver a la rubia con el vestido de novia.- Se ve increíblemente hermosa .- Pensó el castaño mientras sentía como su cuerpo volvió a temblar de los nervios.

No era para menos que Hipo haya quedado así. Después de todo, Astrid se veía espectacular, el vestido era largo blanco con pequeños adornos decorativos de flores doradas y rojas, llevaba un sencillo escote en forma de corazón que no revelaba demasiado y hacía resaltar más su figura. También tenía mangas largas y delgadas, brazaletes de oro en las muñecas con forma del símbolo de Berk y para terminar, flores blancas y rojas que llevaba con las dos manos.

Ambos prometidos se quedaron sorprendidos el uno por el otro aunque Hipo estaba más embobado y nervioso. Luego de unos minutos de silencio y asombro, Astrid cambia su mirada a una de molesta, provocando que el castaño salga de sus pensamientos y vuelve a su realidad… Una triste.

-Esa es la mirada que me atormentara por lo que me quede de vida.-Pensó el novio algo deprimente y sarcástico.

Astrid comenzó a caminar hacía el altar con pasos firmes y seguros, sin cambiar el tono de su mirada mientras los músicos tocaba otra melodía que indicaba el inició de la boda.

Atrás de la hermosa rubia estaba su inseparable amiga, Brutilda, quien llevaba un vestido azul oscuro sencillo, largo y con adornos vikingos. Ella no era tan "buena" como era su amiga pero el vestido si hacia resaltar su feminidad. Aunque su rostro mostraba fastidió y enojó por vestirse así.

-Estúpida Astrid… algún día me las pagaras, ya verás.-Pensó molesta la rubia de tres coletas mientras sigue a su amiga.

Astrid llego al altar y se posiciona al lado de su "Prometido", mientras que Hipo traga duro por estar tan cerca de tanta belleza. Brutilda se puso al lado de los padres de su amiga pero cerca de ella, indicando que era la madrina de boda, igual lo hizo Bocon como padrino de boda.

Los prometidos evitaban el contacto visual, de parte de la rubia por el odio y de parte del castaño por los nervios. Los dos se quedaron parados mirando al frente mientras que Gothi, quien sería la que los uniría, se posicionaba al frente de ellos.

-Terminemos con esto.- Pensaron los dos a la vez cuando la anciana indicó a todos que guardaran silencio.

Horas después en Berk. Se estaba celebrando en el gran salón una gran fiesta por los nuevos esposos claro que aun los vikingos no estaban completamente seguros si esa relación funcionará pero no era suficiente motivó para que no celebraran como es de costumbre. Aunque no todos estaban tan felices que digamos, por ejemplo... El nuevo señor y señora Haddock.

Una vez terminado todo, bueno, una parte, ya que aún falta la noche de bodas. Hipo y Astrid estaban sentados en la mesa principal mientras que comían o eso parecía ya que el castaño solo jugaba con su tenedor y la rubia comía pero a poco. En todo momento, ambos evitaron cualquier tipo de contacto a pesar que en el dedo índice de cada uno había un hermoso anillo de plata y oro con el símbolo de Berk y de un corazón que indicaba que ya estaban casados.

Hipo estaba más que nervioso y atormentado a más no poder, él sintió en todo momento el desprecio de parte de su esposa. Cuando se tocaron de la mano, cuando intercambiaron espadas pero sobretodo… Cuando sus labios se tocaron.

Cuando el castaño se imaginó besar a Astrid o cualquier otra chica que llegase a enamorarse, pensó sentir algo mágico, algo único… Algo inolvidable. Pero cuando sus labios se posaron cobre las de la rubia, no sintió nada de eso, solo frio… Pero una frialdad de desprecio y odio. En todo momento Hipo pudo sentir también la mirada de su ahora esposa, que era también de odio, si Astrid pudiera lanzar navajas de sus hermosos y terroríficos ojos azules como el cielo, él ahora estaría lleno de ellos.

No podía estar más avergonzado de sí mismo, arrastra a alguien contra su voluntad para lograr algo de respeto por su pueblo, era lo peor que le podría haber pasado. Se arrepentía enormemente de haber liberado al Furia Nocturna cuando la muerte de la bestia pudo haber sido la solución a todos sus problemas y tal vez no se hubiera tenido que realizar esta "farsa". Para él todo esto era una farsa, la boda, la unión, ¡TODO!, Astrid no está enamorado de él y nunca lo estará, sin embargo ella le juro fidelidad y amarlo hasta la muerte. Como dictan las tradiciones vikingas también, obedecerlo sin dudar. Era la típica que la palabra del hombre era la ley del hogar, duda mucho que su esposa pudiera obedecerlo, ni en la más simple orden, antes ella le partiría su cabeza con el hacha.

Pero no sabe si hizo lo correcto o no, el Furia Nocturna le parecía una magnifica bestia aún más cuando está pesando como ayudarlo para que vuelva a volar. Aun así era inevitable pensar que podría haber evitado todo esto con solo atravesar el cuchillo en el pecho del dragón. Pero las cosas ya se han hecho, no se podría volver al pasado y cambiar las cosas pero... ¿ahora que va pasar?, se preguntaba mentalmente el castaño muy deprimente.

Hipo miraba el anillo que era el símbolo de esposo en su dedo y eso le hizo acordar el matrimonio de sus padres, él no recuerda ningún momento en la que su padre y su madre se llevaran mal así que pensó que su unión no fue forzada dedujo él ya que su Estoico desde la muerte de Valka, su madre no le hablo nada de cómo fue su noviazgo… Así fue como nunca pudo tener ayuda paterna para conquistar a una chica. Sin embargo ahora su padre quien también era el jefe de la isla arreglo una unión para que él se casara con alguien que no tiene ningún tipo de sentimiento desde hace mucho tiempo o tal vez nunca lo tuvo. ¿Por qué la ayuda paterna tuvo que venir de la peor forma posible?, sin duda los dioses lo odian.

A pesar de todo esto, el castaño aun recordaba las palabras que le dijo la mamá de Astrid, mejor dicho su suegra, ¿él podrá llegar hacer feliz a su esposa?, ¿Cómo?, si con las justa espera sobrevivir a un día de casado con Astrid. Lo más razonable que podría hacer, será vivir por un tiempo fuera de su casa. Hacer feliz a Astrid era casi tan imposible como montar un dragón, ¿no?.

Dejando a un lado los problemas de los nuevos esposos, nos concentramos ahora en los invitados quienes la mayoría estaban bailando y comienzan a comer la comida deliciosa de la ceremonia como si no hubiera otro día. Pero no todos fingían estar felices, otros se notaba su molestia de lejos. Este no era nada más ni nada menos que el enano y feo de Patan, quien estaba tomando como si no hubiera un mañana.

El pelinegro estaba furiosos, su chica, la que era perfecta para ella, la chica más ardiente de todo Berk… Se casó con su primo, todo esto parecía ridículo. Él estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando Brutacio se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué tal?, disfrutando de la fiesta, ¿eh?.-Le pregunto alegre el gemelo rubio ya que él también estaba bebiendo.

Sin embargo, Patán no le respondió, solo emitió un gruñido de fastidio, esto provoco una carcajada de parte de su amigo.

-Ya cálmate, que no es tan malo.- le comento Brutacio para tranquilizarlo.

-¿no es tan malo?... Mi chica, la mujer que nació para mí se casó con el inútil de mi primo, ¡¿Cómo te puede parecer que no es tan malo?!.- Le dijo y pregunto molesto el enano Jorgenson mientras aprieta fuerte el tarro en un intento de contener su ira.

-Está bien, está bien… En un poco concuerdo contigo pero que yo recuerde Astrid nunca ha dado indicios de estar interesado en ti, así que no actúes como si has perdido gran cosa ya que sabes que ella nunca te hizo caso.- Le dice intentado hacer razonar a su amigo.

-Con el tiempo ella se hubiera fijado en mí.- Le comenta Patan mientras toma un sorbo de su bebida.

-Lo dudo mucho.-Le dice Brutacio mientras también toma un sorbo de su bebida.

Hubo un momento de silencio para ambos jóvenes vikingo, hasta que el pelinegro lo rompió de la forma menos esperada posible, con una carcajada.

-Lo peor de todo esto… Es saber que mi primo va a ir a la cama con una ardiente mujer antes que yo… Jajaja… Por Thor, esto no puede ser real.- Le comenta mientras mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, indicando negación ante esta fea realidad.

Eso no se le pasó por la mente a Brutacio, Hipo iría a la cama con Astrid y harían, bueno, lo que se supone que tienen que hacer para convertirse en esposos oficialmente. En la sociedad vikinga, hacer "eso" con una mujer, era prácticamente ya convertirse en un hombre ante todos, eso y matar a un dragón también ayuda. Y como la formación de combates contra dragones recién comienzan y aun ninguno de su grupo e Hipo han podido matar un dragón, por lo tanto aun no son oficialmente hombres para Berk, sin embargo este nuevo y mejorado Hipo va estar en la cama con una mujer, así que muy pronto se volverá todo un hombre.

-Bueno que Hipo se convierta ya en todo un hombre para todos... No signifique que nosotros no lo seremos también, de uno a otro modo.- Le comenta Brutacio mirando de reojo a su amigo.

-Yo pude ser todo un hombre mucho más antes que ese inútil.- Le comenta el pelinegro para hacerlo recordar de ese suceso.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo.- Se dijo Brutacio ya irritado por ese tema.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Hace diez u once años aproximadamente unos muy jóvenes Patán y Brutacio se internaban en el bosque de Berk a cortar leña por órdenes de sus padres, en realidad era un castigo, ya que los dos traviesos en una competencia tonta provocaron el incendio de sus establos de sus respectivas casas. Así que tienen que obedecer sin objeciones o si no se llevaran cada uno una buena paliza.

-Eso no es justo… Como un campeón como yo tiene que hacer estos trabajos, esto es solo para mujeres, yo debería de estar pelean con esas grandes bestias, no recoger leña.- Comenta por quinta vez el pelinegro mientras recoge algunas ramas gruesas.

-Si no hubieras incendiado el establo y hacer que se escapen los Yack de tus padres, no estuvieras aquí.-Le dice también por quinta vez Brutacio ya cansado de eso.

Ambos niños no estaban tan lejos del pueblo pero aun así llevaban sus armas por si acaso les ataquen inesperadamente aunque no tenían mucha experiencia con ellas que digamos.

-Tú y tus estúpidas apuestas.- le culpa Patán descaradamente.

-¿mi culpa?, que yo recuerde no te negaste en hacerlo.- le dice el gemelo rubio indignado.

-Da igual.- comenta mientras va a buscar más leña.

En eso, un ruido cerca de unos árboles que estaban por allí pone en alerta a ambos niños.

-¿Qué fue eso?.- Pregunto bajo Brutacio para no llamar la atención de lo que sea que está ocurriendo.

-No… Lo se.- Intento decir lo más calmado posible Patán aunque en sus adentros este temblando de miedo.

Ambos niños van donde ocurrió el ruido sigilosamente, se ponen detrás de los arboles mientras se asoman muy cuidadosos.

-¿ves algo?.- Pregunto el pelinegro.

-no, nada.- le responde su compañero

Pasaron los segundos y nada de nada ocurría. Solo se veía unos cuantos arbustos y árboles.

-No era nada, de seguro fue el viento.-Concluyo arrogante Patán como si valiente es.

-Si de seguro.- concuerda con él

-Deja de tener miedo, ya estabas a punto de mojar tus pantalones… Jajaja.-Se burla el pelinegro descaradamente.

-¿miedo yo?, ¡no seas ridículo!.-le responde molesto el gemelo rubio

-Si como no… Jajaja.-continúa burlándose el pelinegro

Sin embargo ambos se callan a volver a escuchar ese ruido. Se asoma de nuevo detrás de los arboles con cuidado. No vieron nada al principio pero después notaron que uno de los arbustos se comenzaba a mover. Ambos se comenzaban a asustar pensando que podría ser un dragón pero se tranquilizaron en algo al ver que era solo un pequeño Terrible Terror.

-Ufff… Es solo un pequeño dragón.- Comento tranquilo Brutacio

-Sí, ya vez no hay porque asustarse.- En eso, se le ocurre un idea al tonto de Patán.- Voy a matarlo.- comento con los ojos iluminados mientras toma su hacha.

-¿Qué?, ¿estás loco?, que tal si aparece su manada.- Le dice alterado su compañero.

-Cállate que lo puedes espantar.- Le ordena mientras toma posición para lanzar el hacha.

Patán toma firme su arma mientras practica un poco para lanzar el arma con la intención de matar al pequeño dragón, era su oportunidad, esto traería orgullo a su familia al ser el más joven en matar un dragón, pequeño claro pero aun así era un dragón.

.-Orgullo, gloria y novia.- son las palabras que se repiten en la cabeza del pelinegro mientras está casi listo en lanzar su hacha.

Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzar el arma, un ruido al costado del dragón lo pone en alerta y sin perder el tiempo, este sale volando. Llevándose la gran oportunidad del niño Jorgenson.

Patán solo se quedó estático al ver como su oportunidad se va volando mientras que su compañero, Brutacio se ríe sin parar por la cara tonta que puso.

-¡¿pero qué carajos paso?!.- Pregunto casi gritando el pelinegro mientras lanza con fuerza su hacha contra el piso.

Él molesto y el otro riéndose no se percataron como el pequeño niño Hipo pasaba de lado donde había estado el dragón mientras tenía unas cuantas ramas en sus delgados brazos.

El castaño camina tranquilo de regreso a su casa sin saber que era seguido por una mirada molesta que recién se percató de su presencia.

-Esta me la pagas… Primo.- Piensa con ira Patán mientras ve como el castaño se va hasta perderlo de vista.

Ese día en la noche, Hipo volvió a su casa con un ojo morado sin saber la razón del golpe.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Obvio que el castaño no tenía la culpa de aparecer en el peor momento, simplemente tiene la peor suerte del mundo. Pero eso al pelinegro no le importa, ya que eran unas de las muchas razones por que odia y desprecia a su primo.

Pasaron las horas y se acercó el atardecer en la isla. Aun así la fiesta seguía en el gran salón. Los vikingos se encontraban bailando y comiendo, así como dos jóvenes que se pusieron alegres por tanto beber.

-Este es el peor día de mi vida y yo aquí riéndome sin parar.- comenta alegre Patan mientras toma otro sorbo.

-Solo a ti te pasa esto.- le dice Brutacio mientras se ríe con él sin parar.

Ya era como el décimo tarro de alcohol que tomaron entre los dos y no servían ninguno tan bien que digamos.

-nos estamos quedado… Sin chiscas ardientes, amigo.-Comenta de repente el pelinegro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.-Le pregunto con fuso el gemelo rubio.

-Digo, Astrid es la única que estaba "buena" de nuestra generación las demás están muy jóvenes o muy mayores.- Le dice descaradamente Patán sin saber que sonaba algo pervertido.

Era cierto, no había muchas jóvenes de dieciocho en la isla, las demás recorren apenas los diecisiete o dieciséis y las demás estaban ya mayores, duda mucho que le hagan caso. Tenían que esperar un par de años para tener algunas hembras que puedan cortejar.

-Bueno, también esta Brutilda… Y no puedo negar que con ese vestido se ve algo provocativa.- Le dijo Patán en un tono que no le gusto para nada a su acompañante.

-¿Qué me estas tratando de decir?.-Le pregunta Brutacio con un tono algo amenazador que el pelinegro no se da cuenta por estar borracho.

-Tú sabes, Brutilda tal vez no es tan ardiente como Astrid pero estoy seguro que a ella le gustaría un pedazo de esto.- Le dijo descaradamente el joven Jorgenson mientras flexiona uno de sus grasosos músculos.

Esto sí que no le gusto para nada a Brutacio. Aunque siempre se pelee con su hermana, eso no signifique que no tiene un pequeño aprecio por ella, después de todo pertenece a su familia y meterse con ella, es meterse con él. La típica de hermano protector.

-No intentes nada con ella.- Le dijo en un tono amenazador Brutacio.

A Patán le pareció divertida la cara que puso el gemelo rubio que ni siquiera se preocupó por el tono de voz con que le hablo.

-Por favor… Brutilda será muy feliz cuando la complazca.., Tú sabes… Jajaja.- Le dijo Patán mientras le guiña el ojo indicando a que se refiere.

Sin embargo esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso, amigo o no. ¡NADIE SE METE CON SU HERMANA!. Sin que el pelinegro se lo espere, Brutacio le da un golpe en la cara que hizo que se callera de su asiento, provocando que se dé un fuerte golpe contra el piso mientras comienza a sangrar su labio.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.- Le dice Brutacio molesto mientras le señala con su dedo.

A Patán le costó un segundo asimilar lo que ha pasado y con una mirada retadora y molesta se levanta de golpe para devolver el golpe.

-Ya verás.- Le dice furioso el pelinegro mientras le devuelve el golpe.

Fue así como comenzó una pelea entre "amigos vikingos" en la fiesta provocando que algunos vikingos vieran y se preguntaran ¿Por qué se estaban peleando?.


	12. Noche de Bodas

Capítulo 12

 _ **Flash Black**_

Hace años en la isla de Berk, en un tiempo que ya nadie se acuerda actualmente. Existían dos pequeños niños que no tenían problema alguno para que se formara una tierna amistad entre ellos. Claro que aún existía los problemas con las bestias bolados escupe fuego pero no era suficiente motivo para que jueguen y sean felices como todo niño, ¿no?.

Estos no eran nada más ni nada menos que la pequeña pero algo fuerte y rápida, Astrid Horffeson y el pequeño heredero del trono, Hipo Haddock, quienes en estos momentos estaban jugando a las atrapadas en el bosque pero cerca del pueblo para no correr mucho peligro.

Solo pasaron unos meses desde que sus madres hicieron que se conozcan, al principio solo se llevaran bien, ya que el pequeño castaño era muy tímido pero a la pequeña rubia no le incomodo eso, es más, le dio curiosidad por conocer más del niño, como nunca antes a expresado en otros que a conocido, es así que no se tardaron mucho para que se formara una tierna confianza entre ellos.

Las madres de los niños estaban muy felices que sus pequeños se llevaran bien, concluyeron que serían grandes amigos en el futuro y quien sabe, tal vez en algo más. Pero aún ambos eran muy jóvenes para saberlo, era mejor que el tiempo lo diga y haga lo suyo.

Volviendo con los pequeños, se podría ver a un pequeño castaño con unos grandes ojos verdes como el bosque, vestido con solo un pequeño pantalón marrón, un par de botas pequeñas y un gran polo verde con mangas largas. En este momento él se encontraba agitado ya que escaba corriendo lo más rápido que puede sus pequeñas piernas como si le persiguiera un dragón pero no, no en este caso, ya que estaría también gritando de horror como loco. Solo estaba jugando con su "gran amiga" a las atrapadas pero él había perdido en muchas y esta vez quería ganar por eso se dispuso a correr lo más rápido que puede.

-Un… Poco… Mas.-Dijo Hipo entre cortado ya que estaba cansado de tanto correr pero fue lo suficientemente rápido para llegar hasta el otro lado de la isla.

Y cuándo vio que ya estaba casi al borde de la isla, en un acantilado frente al mar, comenzó a frenar un poco para luego detenerse y tomar un poco de aire.

-Listo… Corrí lo suficiente… Para que Astrid no me alc… ¡aaaaa…!.-Comenzó a decir el pequeño pero grito de pronto cuando sintió un fuerte empujón por su espalda que lo obligo a caerse contra el suelo mientras siente a alguien se sienta encima suyo.

-Te atrape.-Dijo una voz dulce pero burlona a la vez desde arriba suyo

-¿Cómo logras alcanzarme?... Acaso tienes poderes o ¿Qué?.- Le dijo Hipo molesto por haber perdido… O través pero también sorprendido por como lo al canso mientras gira su cabeza para ver a su… Amiga.

La niña solo se ríe por la cara molesta y tonta que puso su amigo. Ella no era nada menos que Astrid, la hermosa y pequeña Horffeson de ojos azules como el cielo y cabello tan rubio como el oro más puro. Ella vestía con un pantalón azul claro, un par de botas acolchonadas negras y un gran polo celeste sin mangas, como aún era pequeña no llevaba falda pero el polo le llegaba casi hasta la rodilla. También llevaba una correa roja con un cadáver en el centro que iba en su cintura y unos brazaletes con púas en las muñecas.

Astrid se levanta de la espalda de su amigo aun con la sonrisa burlona, luego le ofrece una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, este lo acepta sin dudar.

-¿Cómo me alcanzaste?.-Le preguntó curioso Hipo ya levantado

-Solo corrí.-responde Astrid como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

En realidad había hecho trampa la rubia, no concia tan bien el bosque como su amigo lo hace pero si conocía un atajo por el pueblo que le facilitaba llegar más rápido al otro lado de la isla. Conociendo muy bien al castaño, bueno, lo suficiente para saber que intentaría ir lo más lejos posible y eso era el otro lado de la isla.

-¿Segura?... A mí me vuele a trampa.-Le dijo sospechoso el pequeño Cataño.

-¡Me estás diciendo tramposa!.- Le grito muy molesta la pequeña rubia, tan molesta que asustó al pobre niño que provoco que se callera de espaldas.

-¡NO!... ¡Solo fue una broma!... ¡No te molestes!.-Grito otra vez dramático Hipo, conocía lo suficientemente a Astrid para saber de la gran fuerza que hay en la pequeña niña.

La rubia solo mira por otro lado mientras cruza sus bracitos indicando claramente su molestia. No le gustaba que le acusaran por mas culpable que sea. Sin duda la niña era muy orgullosa.

Hipo al notar que no le perdonaría tan fácil su amiga, se levanta despacio mientras saca algo que tenía en su bolsillo.

-¿Me perdonas?, Astrid.- Le pidió tímidamente Hipo mientras le extiende algo que él hizo para su amiga en la mañana.

La rubia jira su carita aun molesta pero de inmediato cambio su estado a sorprendida al ver lo que tiene en las manos su amigo.

El pequeño castaño había hecho un origami de una flor con papel azul que había conseguido de un señor que viene cada cierto tiempo a la isla con cosas raras en su barco para intercambiar y aprendió hacer estas cosas por otro señor de ojos raros que venía de tierras lejanas. Cuando lo hiso solo pensó en regalárselo a su amiga, como era azul le recordaba a sus ojos y pensó que sería un bonito gesto. Pero no se imaginó usarlo como ofrenda para disculparse pero haría lo que sea con tal de no perder a su amiga. Su mejor amiga, como él lo consideraba.

Astrid solo se quedó mirando esa bonita flor hecho de papel sin saber que decir o hacer.

-Ehh… Astrid… ¿me perdonas?, ¿por favor?.-Le suplica otra vez el pequeño Hipo ante el silencio de la rubia.

\- C-Claro, Hipo.- Dijo entre cortado Astrid, regañándose así misma sin saber porque actúa así.

Hipo se puso feliz y le extendió otra vez la flor para que lo aceptara como muestra de disculpas. Sin embargo Astrid no estaba segura si agarrarlo o no pero al final pensó que no sería algo grabe así que acepto el regalo de su amigo.

-¿De dónde lo has conseguido?.- Pregunto la pequeña rubia mientras analiza esa obra maestra que está en sus pequeñas manitas.

-Yo lo hice.- Respondió orgulloso Hipo al ver que le gusto a su amiga.

-Pero, ¿Cómo?.-Le volvió a pregunta Astrid pero esta vez con un toque de sorprendida.

-Recuerdas la vez que vino un hombre con ojos raros, como si estuviera mirando entre cortado.- La rubia asintió.- Bueno lo conocí un poco y este muy amable me enseño hacer animales, flores o casi cualquier cosa con papel.- Le informó orgulloso Hipo mientras da unas de sus típicas sonrisas de niño.

-¿En serio?.- Dijo Astrid con una sonrisa, ella no conoció a esa persona porque le parecía extraño de además que no le importaba lo que hace los demás.

-Si… Incluso hice un dragón de papel y se los mostré a mis padres, a mi madre le gusto pero a mi papá no tanto que digamos.- Comento Hipo mientras se rasca la nuca a recordar ese bochornoso escena.

-Bueno Hipo, tu padre es conocido como el mejor mata dragones, es obvio que no le haya gustado… Después de todo él odia a esas bestias como todos.-Le dijo Astrid para que su amigo no se sienta mal por el rechazo de su padre.

-Sí, lo se.- le dice Hipo algo deprimido. Sabe que su padre no esperaba un hijo como él, le tomara mucho esfuerzo para lograr su aceptación por como es.

Pero su ánimo del castaño cambia de repente ha sorprendido al sentir un abrazo de su amiga.

-Gracias por la flor, sin duda haces cosas asombrosas.- Le dice Astrid susurrando a su oído mientras hace más profundo el abrazo.

Hipo se sorprende más por lo que le dijo pero sale de su asombro para corresponder el abrazo.

En el acantilado de la isla se podría ver a dos pequeños niños abrazados y felices por haberse conocido. Sin duda se notaba que habría un gran cariño entre ambos cuando se separaron del abrazo y se sonrieron. Sin saber que esa sería la última vez que estaría juntos de esta forma.

Porque a unos quilómetros de la isla, venía una manada de dragones que esta vez traería una consecuencia diferente a las otras.

Pasaría mucho tiempo para que esas almas gemelas pudieran volver a estar unidos. O mejor dicho, que pudieran volver a sentir lo mismo por el otro.

 _ **Fin del Flash Black**_

Volvemos a la celebración que hay en el gran salón. Se podría ver a los principales autores de esto, los nuevos Haddock que estaban compartiendo su primera botella de hidromel de miel que simboliza otra unión rara que hay en las bodas vikingas.

Esta era la primera vez que Hipo tomaba algo fuerte, él pensó que estas cosas serían asquerosas y raras pero en la situación en la que está necesitaba lo más fuerte que haya.

Por otro lado Astrid estaba tomando el trago con ganas, es más, se estaba repitiendo todo lo que puede. Mientras en su mente está pensando en lo que va a pasar esta noche.

Ella miraba por la ventana y podría notar el atardecer que se veía en ella, lo malo es que este se estaba yendo más rápido de lo que esperaba.

-Parece que los dioses se pusieron en mi contra este día.- Pensó muy molesta la rubia vikinga al notar el comienzo del anochecer.

Aun recordaba los sucesos de esta tarde, eran tal claros como el agua, aunque no le gustaba pensar en lo sucedido, no podría negar algo bonita que le dijo Hipo.

 _ **Flash Black**_

Estamos de vuelta en el altar donde estaban los dos prometidos en frente de Gothi mientras escuchan sus palabras, en realidad era Bocon quien hablaba, estaba leyendo solo lo que la anciana escribía en el suelo y en este momento estaban en el proceso de poner los anillos y después la cruzadas de espadas.

Gothi indico con su bastón a Hipo que le tocaba hablar, que ya estaban en el proceso de poner los anillos y a él le tocaba primero.

Por primera vez desde que comenzó todo esto, los novios voltean para estar al frente del otro, aunque ambos estaban con la mirada baja indicando claramente que no querían mirarse, todavía no.

El padre de Hipo, Estoico hace un sonido con su garganta para llamar la atención de su hijo, cosa que lo logro.- Hijo, comienza.- Le dijo mientras le extiende la caja que le dio hace rato pero esta vez abierto, dejando a la vista los dos anillos que había hecho hace días.

El castaño recordaba muy bien el tiempo y la dedicación que se tomó para hacer esos dos anillos. Su padre le dio suficiente oro y diamantes para la sortija, aunque su padre le dijo que Bocon los podría hacer, pero él se negó, quería hacer algo en la que él haya estado de acuerdo, algo hecho por sus propias manos que este en la boda, en su boda.

Hipo tomo con cuidado el anillo, lo miro por un instante su obra, era de oro como el cabello hermoso de su prometida, también decorado con pequeñas flores azules, que en realidad eran diamantes en forma de flor, cosa que lo hizo mientras recordabas los bellos ojos de Astrid y encima de todo un diamante rojo que simbolizaba su amor por ella. Un amor que nunca será correspondido.

Sin embargo sabía que ni con esto podría poner feliz aunque sea un poco a Astrid. Solo ella hubiera sido feliz o quizás más que alegre si él se hubiera escapado, que tonto se siente por no haberlo hecho. Que tonto y estúpido.

Tomo fuertemente aire antes de alzar la mirada para ver a su prometida, ella aún estaba con la mirada baja, así que hace un sonido con su garganta para llamar su atención, cosa que muy pronto se arrepiente.

Astrid suspira fuerte antes de alzar la mirada para ver a su prometido. Aun cuando ella está algo sorprendida por el nuevo aspecto de Hipo no podía dejar de estar triste al ver como su futuro va a parar en las manos de un torpe e inútil.

Hipo se desarmo por mirar a los ojos a Astrid, mientras que ella hacia lo posible para mirarlo a los ojos y no ver a su lado o abajo.

El castaño recordó que el día anterior su padre le dio una hoja con algo escrito, le dijo que esto le diría a su prometida en proceso de poner los anillos. Sin embargo era muy largo y cada palabra que leía, no era precisamente lo que él sentía por ella, era mucho más de lo que se podría expresar con todas las palabras del mundo. Eso y de además que no se acuerda en nada de lo que decía esa vendita hoja.

Así que, con un valor que no sabe de dónde rayos lo saco. Tomo la mano donde debería ir el anillo de Astrid, mientras que esta se sorprende un poco y lo mira directamente a los ojos sin complicaciones.

Hipo respiro profundo antes de hablar.

-Astrid Horffeson, la chica más hermosa y guerrera que e conocido o visto en toda mi vida y en lo que queda de esta.- su futura esposa se puso más sorprendida de además sentirse alagada por esas palabras.- Yo Hipo Haddock te tomo a ti como mi esposa para amarte y sobretodo respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, en esta vida y en la otra sin importar lo limites que nos separe.-Concluyo de decir Hipo mientras le pone el anillo con mucho cuidado, casi como si tuviera miedo de lastimarla. De su ahora esposa.

Astrid se sorprendió por esas palabras, normalmente son otras muy comunes en las bodas, no cosas tan… Bonitas.

-Quiero que seas feliz y logres tus objetivos.-Esto último le susurra solo para ella mientras se aleja para indicar que le tuca halar.

Astrid se quedó sin aliento, lo que le dijo su prometido fue algo nuevo y… gentil de su parte. Sin embargo salió de sus pensamientos cuando su madre hace un ruido con la garganta.

-Hija… tú turno.- Le dijo despacito su madre.

La hermosa rubia solo mira de reojo a su madre para indicar que entendió, y luego sus ojos se posan en el anillo que queda en la cajita que estaba en las manos del jefe.

Astrid toma aire antes de agarrar el anillo y prepararse para declararse ante Hipo… Su nuevo esposo.

 _ **Fin del Flash Black**_

La nueva miembro de los Haddock, ósea Astrid, quien se quedó mirando su anillo de bodas. No podría negar que es una hermosa joya, el oro, los diamantes en forma de flor y sobretodo la enorme piedra roja en forma de corazón hacia que todo encajara a la perfección.

-El quien lo hiso de seguro se tomó mucho tiempo y dedicación para hacerlo.-Pensó Astrid mientras se mira como ese anillo le quedaba en su dedo.- Además, que encaja a la perfección con mi dedo.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que sintió a alguien sentándose a su lado, al principio pensó que sería Hipo y eso provoco que raramente se pusiera nerviosa y sonrojada pero cuando volteo la miraba para ver quién es, se alivió y decepciono un poco al ver que era su amiga, Brutilda.

-Hola… Nueva señora Haddock…. Jijiji.- Le dijo con un tono de burla.- ¿Cómo estás?.-Le dijo pero esta vez con un toque de humildad, o eso parecía notar.

Aunque Astrid le da una mirada asesina por llamarla señora y sobretodo Haddock, no hizo nada más que golpearla en las costillas pero no muy fuerte. Después de todo, conoce muy bien la actitud de su "querida amiga".

-Bien.- Respondió con simpleza pero deprimida Astrid.

-A mí no me engañas… Vamos, estamos entre amigas, dime… ¿Qué se siente ser y una señora casada?.- Le pregunto algo curiosa Brutilda

Astrid solo suspiro y encogió los hombros antes de hablar.

-Raro la verdad.- Dijo mientras mira de reojo a Hipo, quien se sentó un poco más lejos de ella para darle su privacidad con su amiga

-Bueno, ahora si yo estuviera en tu lugar… "Raro" sería la última palabra que diría.- Dice la rubia de tres coletas mientras mira también de reojo a nuevo castaño pero con un toque de picardía.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- Le pregunto confundida Astrid antes lo que dijo.

-Es que, ahora que veo a Hipo… Al nuevo y mejorado Hipo… No puedo negar que se ve "ardiente" con esa ropa y armadura, además de que ese peinado lo vuelve un toque rebelde y atrevido… Y, ¿viste sus brazos?, los músculos que hay en ellos, claro que no es mucho comparados con otros vikingos, pero en él no le queda nada mal… Con solo imaginarme como serán los que hay en su pecho… Me acaloro.- Le dice con embobada Brutilda mientras se da aire con su mano.

Astrid se quedó con los ojos tan abiertos como pudo, de todas las locuras que se imaginó de su amiga, nunca, nunca en la vida pensó verla decir a Hipo "ardiente". Y menos ponerse acalorado por el quien siempre se burlaba de su aspecto.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?.-Le dijo la novia casi sin aliento

-Ehh… Que hipo se ve ardiente.-Le dijo otra vez su amiga aun acalorada

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi amiga?.- Le dice alterada pero también con un toque de burla.

-Oye… Eso fue ofensivo, ¿Qué tiene de mala alabar un poco el nuevo aspecto de tu esposo?.- Le pregunto Brutilda dramática a su estilo. Estilo Thompson.

-Es que… Tú siempre te burlabas de él y de un momento a otro, lo ¿alabas? e incluso te exista por su nuevo aspecto… Esto no es normal.- Le dijo Astrid como si estuviera actuando rara.

-Ya, ya, que no es para tanto… Solo dije que se ve bien, eso es todo.- Le dice Brutilda cruzando los brazos.

-Sí, eso de además otras palabras algo "fuertes".- Le dice con una sonrisa burlona Astrid.

Ambas se miraron, una molesta y otra burlona pero al final terminaron riéndose como locas por las tonterías que se dijeron.

-Ya, ya, cambiando de tema… Eh escuchado decir a muchas chicas en la fiesta, lo atractivo que se volvió tu esposo.- Le informa su amiga.

-¿En serio?.- Dice algo extraña Astrid por esa información.

-Sí, así que ten cuidado o si no te pueden quitar a tu esposo.- Le dijo Brutilda para burlase de ella. Pero su amiga lo toma enserio.

-Que lo haga, no me importa igual.- Dijo serena y con mucha tranquilidad, Astrid.

-¿En serio?, pero, es tu esposo.-Le dijo asombrada Brutilda por cómo actúa su amiga.

-¿Y?, no porque sea mi "esposo", tenga que estar detrás de él a cada rato.- Le comento Astrid serena.- Además que si me es infiel, será más fácil pedirle el divorcio y dejar de llamarme… Señora Haddock.

-O, muy inteligente.- Le dice asombrada su amiga.- Entonces, ¿no te importa si yo te lo quito?, siempre quise a alguien guapo pero también que sea fácil de controlar.- Le pide Brutilda como si Hipo fuera un objeto.

-Adelante, es todo tuyo.- Le permite Astrid sin sentir nada por dar a su "esposo" como si fuera nada.

-Gracias.- le agrace su amiga con mucho entusiasmo.

Astrid solo asiente mientras vuelve a enfocarse donde estaba su esposo.

Hipo tenía la mirada baja, enfocado en el tarro que tenía en sus manos. Nadie se había acercado ni siquiera para hablarle o felicitarte por su matrimonio, como si alguien estuviera feliz porque obligo a una preciosidad casarse con un chico tan patético como él pensó triste el chico, ni siquiera su padre o su maestro Bocon se acercaron, ambos se fueron a tomar y como si no hubiera un mañana, mas por parte de Bocon.

-De seguro mañana amanecerá con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.- Pensó el castaño al ver como su maestro se mete en otra competencia de "quien toma más".

Luego él mira de reojo a su esposa, Astrid estaba mucho más feliz con la compañía de Brutilda que con la suya. Incluso la vio dar una hermosa sonrisa y carcajada con ella, No hay segundo que se lamenta de haberla forzado con este matrimonio. Suspiro triste Hipo al ver por la ventana que ya era de noche. Eso solo significaba una cosa "la noche de bodas", estaba a punto de comenzar. El castaño se sirve otro tarro de licor e un intento de ignorar en lo que se avecina. Pero no puede.

Volviendo con la novia y su amiga, Brutilda hizo una pregunta a Astrid que lo saco de sus pensamientos. De un forma extraña y vergonzosa.

-¿Qué me has dicho?.- Pregunto Astrid sorprendida y con las mejillas algo rojas.

-¿Si no te has excitado aunque sea en algo por el nuevo look de tu Hipo?.- Pregunto la rubia de tres coletas con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Claro que no!.- Respondió enojada y sonrojadas Astrid mientras mira para otro lado.

En realidad si paso algo en el cuerpo de la hermosa rubia, cuando vio más detallado el cambio de su ahora marido, no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo entre sus piernas al ver todos los perfectos y firmes músculos que se formó en el cuerpo del castaño. Sin duda el trabajo en la herrería hizo maravillas en él a pesar que no pudo ver más haya que brazos fuertes y pecho musculo al estilo "Hipo". Pero prefería tragarse su hacha antes de confirmar las sospechas de su amiga.

-¿Segura?.-Pregunto otra vez con un toque de picara.

-Segura, ¿cómo me voy a excitar porque se cambió de ropa?, ¡no digas ridiculeces!.- Le dijo sería un algo ofendida Astrid.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices.- Le dijo tranquila, aceptando esa respuesta pero en eso se le ocurre una broma.- Entonces me podrías hacer un favor.

-¿Un favor?... ¿Qué favor quieres ahora?.- Le pregunto no muy segura por la respuesta.

-Cuando estés en tu noche de bodas… ¿Me podrías decir que parte de su cuerpo no tiene pecas y que tan musculoso se ha vuelto?.- Le dice y le pregunta con una gran sonrisa traviesa.

Esta vez Astrid no pudo evitar que sus cachetes se sonrojaran de la vergüenza mientras pone una cara atónica. Brutilda solo se ríe fuerte por cómo se puso su amiga

-¡BRUTILDA!, Como en nombre de Thor me puedes pedir algo así, ¡¿acaso estás loca?!.-Le regaño Astrid muy molesta mientras se cubre la cara para que no le viera su sonrojo.-¿pero porque le pregunto esto?, si ella está loca desde el día que nació.-Pensó tontamente la novia

-Ya, ya amiga… Que solo es una broma... Además lo vas a ver desnudo después de todo, ¿no?.-Le comento Brutilda aun con su sonrisa traviesa.

Astrid solo desvió la cara molesta pero levemente sonrojada sus mejillas, en cambio su amiga se ríe sin parar.

Lamentablemente para los recién casados, ya era muy tarde lo que indicaba que ha llegado el momento de comenzar la "consumación del matrimonio". Fue así que el jefe de Berk se acerca a la mesa donde estaba su hijo y su yerna.

Brutilda al ver al jefe acercándose, sabía lo que eso indicaba, así que se despide de su amiga no sin antes susúrrale "suerte". De además que decir "espero que lo disfrutes", pero Astrid tenía otro otra cosa en mente.

-Ya es hora.- Dijo sereno Estoico mientras sigilosamente le indica a los novios que lo siguieran.

Hipo suspira triste mientras se levanta, en cambio Astrid solo siente que recae en ella una tristeza total por saber que se va a entregar a alguien que no ama, aun con una mirada triste, se levanta también y se pone al lado de su "esposo".

El joven castaño y la bella rubia se ponen a lado del gran vikingo mientras que este busca con la mirada a los otros testigos. La madre de Astrid estaba con su esposo y dos hijos comiendo en una de las mesas, hasta que esta sintió ser llamada por el jefe, voltea la miraba que el padre de Hipo lo llama, eso la indico que era la hora de la consumación, así que se levanta para dirigirse donde está su hija y su yerno, no sin antes despedirse de su familia. Sin embargo ella sentía en su alma una vergüenza enorme por hacer que su hija pase en esto y no es la única su esposo también siente eso pero no podían hacer nada, después de todo era una tradición necesaria.

Una vez que la madre de Astrid se pone al lado del Jefe, este busca ahora a Gothi. Pero para el asombro del vikingo, la anciana apareció al lado de él sin que se dé cuenta.

Con los testigos ya a su lado, Estoico mira a la pareja, quienes estaban con la mirada agachada y evitándose mirarse.

-Ustedes vallan adelante, nosotros los seguimos.- le dice el Jefe, quien también era uno de los testigos.

Sin embargo, los recién casados no dijeron nada más acatar la orden. Así que tranquilos y sin mirar a nadie, sobretodo ellos mismos. Se dirigen hacia la puerta, esperando que nadie note su ausencia porque cuando los novios se retiraban de su fiesta de bodas, solo significaba una cosa que iban a consumir el matrimonio y esto solo aumentaría más la vergüenza de ambos, aunque también pena a favor de la novia.

Hipo y Astrid ya habían salido del gran salón seguidos por sus padres y la anciana. Se alegraron en algo al saber que no fueron el centro de atención por el pueblo al salir de la fiesta. Ya que aún afuera del salón, se podría escuchar todo el ruido que los vikingos provocaban cuando estaban en la etapa de festejó y emborrachamiento.

Los novios no se dijeron nada por todo el camino, ni siquiera se miraron, ambos sentían tristeza, frustración, odio y asco por parte de la rubia pero sobretodo vergüenza.

Hipo solo pensaba como podría encontrar un solución para esto, con hacer obligar a Astrid que se case con él era suficiente pero hacer, bueno, "eso", sin amor o con lo que tenga que venir al hacer esas cosas, no hacía sentirse bien, es más sentía vergüenza aún más de la que ya tiene. Pero, ¿Cómo haría que esta parte del matrimonio no se conlleva si es algo necesario?, de además tener que hacerlo en frente de testigos, así que no tenía muchas opciones, bueno, en realidad no las tenía más que hacer lo que tiene que hacer.

-Ya ni yo mismo me entiendo.- Pensó Hipo cuando ya ve cerca su casa.

Por otro lado, Astrid se encontraba serena, sin mostrar algún tipo de sensación en su bello rostro. Ella concluyo mostraba tristeza o enojo no podría evitar lo inevitable. Esto tenía que pasar como en todo matrimonio. Cuando llega un momento de que una mujer de ser virgen para pertenecer a un hombre, en este caso de un torpe y nervioso a la vez. Aunque Hipo no se ve nada mal que digamos, eso no era motivo suficiente para que ella se entregue en cuerpo, en alma no lo dice ya que no siente nada por el joven castaño. Pero ahora él era su esposo y con tal debe de cumplir en este "capricho".

Así que ella no ha decidido no hacer nada para evitar que pase lo que tiene que pasar. Claro que siempre le han dicho que por ser mujer, la primera vez seria algo especial pero en este caso no lo será.

-Si Hipo quiere hacer conmigo, bueno, este… al demonio… Si él quiere tener sexo conmigo… No lo voy a detener, no puedo igual.-pensó triste Astrid al ver que ya él y ella estaban al frente de la puerta de la casa de Hipo… Perdón… De su nueva casa.

Ambos se quedaron parados al frente de la puerta por un rato hasta que el castaño suspira antes de abrir la entrada. Como todo un caballero, Hipo dejo que Astrid entrara primero, ella lo hizo sin protestar, luego él la siguió después los testigos.

Astrid comenzó a subir por las escaleras, seguido por su marido. Para Hipo, fue la primera vez que le pareció que las escaleras estaban muy cortas ya de que la nada había llegado a su habitación, con la chica de sus sueñas que no lo ama y con los testigos de la consumación.

Su cuarto o mejor dicho, el cuarto que compartirá con su esposa hasta el día de su muerte que no cree que será tan largo. Había sido acomodado por él, su cama había sido cambiada por una más grande para que quepa en ella dos personas, de además tener una frazada nueva, claro que las sabanas era suyas aun. Que tonto al no cambiarlas, ahora Astrid sentirá su olor. Por otro lado también había un ropero nuevo, uno más grande, donde la mitad de esta estaba con su poca ropa vieja y algunas nuevas, él no es avaricioso así que no se pidió mucha ropa a las costureras de Berk. Lo único que aún se conserva en lo que era antes de su habitación, era el escritorio con algunos bocetos pegados en ello.

Lo que era raro claro que también sea utilizado solo por esta noche es que hay una cortina oscura pero no tanta, era más bien lo suficiente para que la sombra se pueda ver a través de ella y que además estaba instalada entre la cama y unas sillas que estaban al otro lado, donde se iban a sentar los testigos.

Astrid no hace nada más que irse a sentar en unas de las esquinas de la cama, esperando lo que tenga que esperar. Hipo solo se le queda mirando, se ve tan hermosa pero a la vez tan intocable que no sabe si podría hacer esto. Por otro lado se sorprende al ver que ella no demuestra tanta tristeza como esperaba, un ruido a su costado lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-Hipo… Es hora que comiences.- Le dijo su padre mientras este junto con los otros testigos se sientan en las sillas de además de cerrar la cortina.

Hipo se le queda mirando un rato a través de la cortina, la sombra de él con los otros dos también se puede ver pero ahorita él no estaba interesado en eso. Solo en Astrid.

El novio traga duro antes de acercarse cuidadosamente a su mujer que aún estaba sentada a la cama pero que no lo miraba, su vista sigue clavada en el suelo. Hipo se sienta a su lado y delicadamente mueve el poco de pelo que no deja ver el hermoso rostro de su mujer.

Astrid al sentir su "caricia", jira la mirada para verlo. Fue así que los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Los ojos verdes como el bosque y azules como el cielo se conectaron y en ambos se podría ver solo una cosa, que no querían hacer esto.

Hipo fue en primero que aparto la mirada mientras deja de tocar el pelo de la chica de sus sueños. Ella no hiso nada más que agachar otra vez la mirada.

-Ella no quiere hacer… No… No pienso obligarle… ¡Por una maldita vez en la vida tengo que hacer algo!... No quiero forzarla… No puedo permitir esto… No puedo.-Pensó alterado pero a la vez decidido el castaño mientras se para y camina hasta estar al otro lado de la cortina.

Los testigos se sorprender al ver como el novio se acercaba a ellos.

-Papá… No puedo… No puedo hacerlo con ustedes viéndome.-Fue lo primero que se pudo ocurrir en la mente al castaño

-¿Qué me estás diciendo?.-Le pregunto sereno Estoico.

-Que no puedo hacer "esto", con ustedes viéndome.-Dijo firme y alto Hipo.

Astrid estaba aún en sus pensamientos, sale de estos al escuchar lo que dijo su marido. Ella alza la mirada de golpe para quedar mirando con sorpresa como Hipo se enfrenta los testigos.

-Hipo, esto en algo tradicional… Necesario.- Le comenta su padre.

-No sé si sabes o notas pero yo no soy una persona que se dirige mucho por las tradiciones.- Le dice Hipo mientras cruza los brazos y muestra una decisión que lo hace irreconocible.

-Hipo, no seas ridículo, esto es algo necesario… Tenemos que asegurarnos que ella no sea más una chica virgen… Que ya sea tu mujer.- Le dice serio Estoico mientras también cruza los brazos.

-De además que no queremos que lastimes a Astrid.- Comenta la madre de Astrid quien estaba al margen de la conversación.

-Yo nunca lastimaría a Astrid, créanme que ella lo haría conmigo primero.- Dice Hipo intentado obtener una excusa para salvar aunque sea a su esposa de esta locura.- además hay otra forma de comprobar si Astrid ya es mi mujer.-Dijo cuándo recuerda algo que le dijo su padre cuando tuvo esa conversaciones de cosas que espera poder olvidar.

-¿Así?.-Pregunto su padre mientras alza una ceja en su rostro.

-La sangre… Usted sabe… Mañana por la mañana pueden venir para comprobar que Astrid ya es mi mujer.-comenta rápido Hipo al sentir que su valentía se le comienza a acabar.

Estoico solo se le queda mirando serio por las ocurrencias que le dice aunque fue la primera vez que le nota decidido en algo no puede evitar también sentirse molesto al ver que no quiere seguir las tradiciones. Pero algo estaba seguro, Hipo era terco, eso lo heredó de su madre sin duda. Y espera que sea por eso, lo último que quería saber es que su hijo sea un pelele para estas cosas.

-Bueno… Dejemos... a los novios… Así.- Comenta el padre mientras comienza retirase de la habitación.

La madre de Astrid se le queda mirando por un rato a Hipo sorprendida por todo lo que escucho del marido de su hija y con una alegría en su interior también sale de la habitación seguida por Gothi.

Hipo cierra la puerta a sus espaldas al escuchar como la puerta principal de la casa se cierra, indicando que los testigos se fueron. Suspira fuerte mientras se apoya contra la puerta.

-Bueno, hay que terminar con esto, ¿no?.- Dice Astrid quien se había levantado de la cama y lo mira pero al terminar de hablarle, le da la espalda.

Ella estaba agradecida por él al hacer que su madre juntos con los otros se retiraran pero eso no quita la molestica que siente por lo que tiene que hacer.

-Astrid… Sé que no quieres hacer esto.- Le dice Hipo sin saber que ya no le habla tímido o entrecortado

-¿tengo opción?... Después de todo, mañana vendrán por las "pruebas".- le dice su esposa aun sin mirarlo pero termina de hablar con odio en la última palabra.

-Oh.. Y los habrá… Te lo aseguro.- Le dijo Hipo mientras va a buscar algo por el escritorio

Astrid jira la cabeza para mirarlo confundido pero luego cambia a sorprendida al ver como este toma un cuchillo que tenía oculto en el escritorio.

Hipo se remanga la manga derecha de su camisa para dejar su brazo musculo descubierto. Luego se acerca a la cama y en un lado de esta, se comienza a cortar su brazo, dejando que las gotas de sangre caigan a la cama.

-Esa será suficiente.-Comenta Hipo al ver una buena cantidad de sangre en la cama mientras se acomoda su camisa.

De pronto él sienta una mirada, voltea y ve como su esposa lo mira con una cara de incredulidad que comenzó a ponerlo nervioso.

-Yo me voy a dormir aquí.-Dijo mientras indica el suelo,- Tú puedes ocupar la cama.-Termina de hablar mientras saca unas sábanas de los cajones del ropero.

Hipo acomoda una en el suelo para luego echarse y se tapa con la otra. Él cierra los ojos, fingiendo estar dormido pero aún puede sentir la mirada de Astrid en él. ¿Le dirá algo?, se preguntó internamente Hipo.

Pero luego escuchas unos pasos, después que las velas que alumbraban el cuarto se apagaban para finalmente escuchar a su esposa recostándose en la cama.

-Creo que no.-pensó Hipo sarcástico

Su mayor sueño o fantasía de casarse con Astrid se hizo realidad… él esperaba algo diferente.

 _ **¿Valió la pena esperarme por casi dos semana?, espero que sí.**_

 _ **Lamento mucho la tardanza pero como les dije iba a hacer dos capitulo especiales y claro que estos tenían que ser muy largos… Así que espero que me comprendan.**_

 _ **Además para los que lo leyeron los dos, se darán cuenta que el uno no tiene sentido sin el otro.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?, espero que no se hallan confundido por el orden como va, pero quería hacer algo diferente.**_

 _ **Hipo se comportó como todo un caballero, ¿no creen?. ¿Astrid lo seguirá odiando o esperan que lo respete un poco después de esto?, creo que nuestro héroe se conforma con seguir vivo, Jejeje.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y que me sigan dando sus opiniones ya que me gustan mucho y me ayuda a seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos a la próxima… Tal vez demore más, no sé pero publicare lo más pronto que pueda, se lo prometo… Un abrazo a todos… CHAO.**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


	13. ¿Qué paso?

Capítulo 13

El sol comenzaba a hacer su aparición en la isla, dando inicio a un nuevo día en Berk, aunque técnicamente no sea tan bueno para la población vikinga, después de todo, la gran fiesta que hubo el día anterior por los nuevos Haddock dejo sus muy grandes consecuencias, eso y aparte de tener a la pareja no tan feliz que digamos.

Todos los vikingos, absolutamente todos, bueno, en especial los hombres, estaban en un estado de embriagues terrible. Prácticamente todos amanecieron con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tan fuerte, que con solo girar la cabeza sienten como si mil mazos lo golpearan. No era para menos y que los vikingos, en especial los de la isla de Berk, son conocidos por ser tercos pero sobretodo fiesteros. Siempre decían que la vida se podría ir cuando menos te lo imaginas así que o disfrutas ahorita o lo disfrutas nunca, casi siempre lo disfrutan ahora.

Es por esto que casi siempre después de una gran fiesta, son las mujeres que son las primeras en levantarse a cumplir con sus deberes, ya que sus maridos le costaran mucho aunque sea ponerse de pie. Pero no precisamente son solo las esposas que son las primeras en movilizarse por la isla, también las hijas o hermanas como quieran decir. Ya que por ser todavía solteras, no se las tenía permitido tomar excesivamente como a los varones porque si no alguien podría aprovechar de su inocencia y ocurrir una desgracia que a nadie le gustaría que pasara.

En el caso de Brutilda Thomson, quien ahora estaba sentada en una de las mases del gran salón, tomando su desayuno después de haber ayudado a las señoras en arreglar el gran destrozó que dejo la boda de ayer.

Estaba sola ya que Patan y Brutacio estaban borrachos pero también raramente golpeados y nadie sabe el porqué de la pelea que tuvieron y menos ella, bueno, no se puede sacar mucha información que digamos de una persona que está 80% cuerpo molido incluyendo su cara de bobo. Patapez se quedó a ayudar a su madre y hermana en la limpieza del hogar y finalmente Astrid Horffeson… Perdón… quise decir, Astrid Haddock, futura jefa de Berk y la esposa del afortunado pero a la vez desgraciado Hipo Haddock, también futuro jefe de Berk… O lo es por el momento. Ella todavía no llegaba al gran salón y en la cabeza alocada de su amiga rubia de tres coletas pasaban un montón de teorías, ¿está furiosa y ahorita estaba matando a Hipo?, ¿se estará deshaciendo del cuerpo de su marido?, ¿Necesitara ayuda?. Que se podría esperar de alguien tan loca como ella. Pero por una parte Brutilda pensaba así ya que escucho como Gothi fue a la casa de los futuros jefes y anuncio que este matrimonio fue consumado… Lo que indicaba una cosa, Astrid ya no es virgen y también lo que indicaba a otra cosa, ella debe de estar odiando y matando a Hipo como toda su fuerza, cosa que le hace gracia un poco.

Brutilda estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos y en su comida, o eso parecía que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se sentó a su lado.

-Oye.- Dijo una voz muy conocida para la chica.

Sabiendo quien era, la chica voltea la mirada para ver con ansiedad a su amiga, eso y también saber que paso ayer, que se puede decir la chica es muy curiosa o mejor dicho, chismosa. Pero la expresión de su rostro cambia de un momento a otra al ver el nuevo estilo de su amiga.

-¿A-Astrid?.- Dijo entrecortado Brutilda sin salir de su asombro.

-Hola.- Le saludo tímidamente su amiga mientras comienza comer su desayuno aunque la mirada que le daba Brutilda le incomodaba y mucho.- Piensas quedarte mirándome como boba toda la mañana o me vas a hablar.- Le regaña Astrid ya harta de esta situación.

-Lo siento… Es que… Te vez… Te vez… .- intento decir la palabra adecuada porque si le decía lo que pesaba, se ganaría un buen golpe en el ojo.

-¿Diferente?, si ya lo sé… Pero ahora me tendré que vestir así.-Comento sin darle mucha importancia.

Pero aunque no sea su estilo para la rubia, eso no dejaba de ser hermosa de cómo se vea. Astrid llevaba puesto un polo rojo con mangas largas, hombreas de metal que a diferencia de las anteriores están estaban hechas de plata y oro de además tener el símbolo de Berk y el de jefe. Tenía una capucha polar color marrón claro, esto simbolizaba a una mujer comprometida y recién casada, unos leggins azul fuerte y para finalizar una falda de picos que esta vez le llega más allá de la rodilla pero el materia que estaba hecho, era mucho más ligera y elástica lo cual le brinda una mayor movilidad. De adorno, solo llevaba sus brazaletes que llevo ayer en su boda pero también ahora llevaba una tiara bonita, hecho de oro y adornado con el símbolo de jefe. Esto indicaba que era la esposa del Jefe de Berk.

-Y, ¿Cómo te fue ayer?.- Pregunta de repente su amiga ya saliendo de su asombro.

Sin embargo, Astrid no le contesto inmediatamente, solo se quedó mirando la nada, dejando su plato de comida aun lado.

-¿Lo disfrutaste?.- Le pregunta de nuevo Brutilda ante el silencio de su amiga pero esta vez con una sonrisa pícara.

La nueva señora Haddock sale de sus pensamientos pero no del mejor modo.

-¡Brutilda!, deja de decirme tonterías.- Le regaño Astrid mientras mira a un lado.

-Jajaja… Está bien, perdón, perdón… Pero cuéntame, ¿Cómo te fue ayer?.- Le dice estaba vez algo curiosa, a quien engaño, loca por saberlo.

Antes de continuar con esta conversación, Astrid mira a los costados asegurándose que nadie los oyera. Una vez hecho, se acerca lo más posible a su amiga. Mientras tanto, Brutilda estaba intentando analizar la cara de su amiga, ¿Qué se podía notar?, ¿enojo?, ¿Frustración?... O satisfacción… No… Eso sería una locura. ¿O no?.

Astrid suspira fuerte antes de hablar.- No me hizo nada.- Dice en voz baja.

-¿Qué?.- Le dijo Brutilda en el mismo volumen pero con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Que no me hizo nada.- Le repitió sin ninguna expresión en su bello rostro.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?... ósea, él no podía…

-NO… Simplemente él no quiso, no me quería forzar ni nada.- Le interrumpió rápido, como si lo estaba defendiendo.

-Pero… Como lo hizo, se supone que los testigos debieron asegurarse que ustedes bueno… Lo hicieran.- Le dice confundida.

Astrid suspiró mientras vuelve a mirar a los costados asegurándose nuevamente que nadie las escuchara.

-Hipo se enfrentó a su padre para que nos dejaran solos, con la excusa que no podría hacerlo si lo estuvieran viendo… Pero una vez solos, él me dijo que no me forzaría a hacer eso.- Dice Astrid para luego apartar su vista de su amiga ya que se formó una pequeña sonrisa que no quiere que vea.

Brutilda se quedó muda por esa información ya que no se lo esperaba pero todavía había algo que lo tenía confundida.

-Pero… Si me estás diciendo que Hipo no te toco, ¿Qué hizo para que Gothi anunciara que el matrimonio ya fue consumado?.- Le pregunta la rubia de tres coletas.

-Bueno, él se cortó una parte del brazo con una pequeña navaja y las gotas de sangre que salieron, cayeron en la cama y eso fue lo que vio Gothi esta mañana, y se creyó que esa sangre… Bueno… Era mía.- Le dice aun sin mirarla, ella se sentía feliz por lo que hizo su marido pero su orgullo aún era primero.

A Brutilda le gustaría analizar rápido las cosas ya que sin duda todo lo que le dijo su amiga, lo dejo impresionada y algo más.

-Eso… Fue algo… Inteligente… no lo puedo negar, lo que hizo Hipo… fue algo listo y noble… Ni siquiera a mí se me hubiera ocurrido.- Le comenta la rubia de tres coletas saliendo de su asombro.

-Lo se… Como tú dijiste, Hipo es… Bueno… Hipo y no precisamente tiene que ser algo malo.- Dice Astrid, estando de acuerda con ella.

-Y… Que paso en la mañana… ¿Qué te dijo?.-Le pregunto curiosa.

-Nada, cuando me levante, él ya no estaba en el cuarto.- Le comenta

-¿Durmieron juntos?.- No sé por qué lo pregunto ya que era obvio la respuesta para Brutilda.

Pero para el asombro de esta, Astrid negó con la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera eso, Hipo agarro dos sabanas y se fue a dormir en el suelo… A mí me dejo la cama.- Le dice mientras comienza a comer su desayuno.

Sin embargo, con todo lo que le conto Astrid, Brutilda se le fue él hambre y demás.

-Waoo… ya no sé qué pensar de él.- Le comenta asombrada.

-Hipo solo fue amable… Pero me gusto que haya comprendido las cosas.- Le dice Astrid.

-Sí, lose… Pero recuerda que cuando te divorcies de él, será mío… Me lo dijiste.- Le comenta para que se acuerde lo que hablaron ayer.

-Lo recuerdo.- le dice Astrid pero esta vez con voz baja y sintiendo algo en su interior muy extraña que hacía que le doliera ese comentario.

Lo que hizo Hipo por ella fue algo muy bonito. Otros chicos solo se hubieran aprovechado de la situación pero él no, él busco una solución y no lo puede negar que eso no se lo esperaba.

Astrid sabía que Hipo era diferente a los otros, no era maloliente, o terco, o… Como era un vikingo normalmente. Pero nunca pensó que sería tan comprensible. A ella le gustaría devolverle el favor pero, ¿Cómo?.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del pueblo, para ser más específicos, en la Herrería de Berk. Se podría ver en su interior al recién casado, quien ahora estaba afilando hachas y espadas que se van a llevar en la búsqueda del nido de los dragones. Este era trabajo para su maestro, pero después de la pequeña broma que le hizo esta mañana, digamos que lo castigo.

 _ **Flash back**_

Hipo había salido temprano de su casa para dejar a Astrid tranquila, él pensaba que no sería grata su presencia, aun después de lo que hizo en su supuesta "noche de bodas", él y ella estaban casados, eran marido y mujer y estaba completamente seguro que a Astrid le enfadaría muchísimo su presencia de además que ahora es la "señora Haddock". Lo mataría apenas lo hiera, por suerte la chica tenia el sueño pesado así que no le fue problema salir de su casa.

Una vez fuera de su casa y ver que todavía la gente no salía de sus viviendas, él se fue al primer lugar que se le vino a la mente, la herrería. Cuando llego, fue una gran sorpresa al ver a su maestro echado sobre la mesa de trabajo mientras duerme como un oso.

-Bocon, despierta.- Dice el castaño mientras le mueve.

Pero nada, el tipo dormía como si no hubiera un mañana.

Frustrado por la situación, Hipo va y busca algo para despertarlo, minutos después vuelve con un balde de agua en las manos.

-¡AHHH!... ¡Nos hundimos!, ¡Rápidos!, ¡Mujeres y niños primero!.- Grita el viejo vikingo mientras salta y corre por la herrería al sentir agua en su cara.

Después de unos segundos, el vikingo se da cuenta que está en el interior de la herrería y luego se pregunta ¿Por qué tiene agua en la cara?, pero la respuesta llega rápido al escuchar una "risita".

-Hipo.- Dijo Bocon, con su típico tono de "por qué no me sorprende".

-Jajaja… Hubieras visto tu cara.- le dice Hipo entre risas mientras se masajea su barriga de tanto reírse.

-Jajaja (Sarcástico)… Muy chistosito… a ver si te sigues riendo ahora que tú solitos vas a afilar todas las armas que se llevaran en la siguiente excursión.-Le comenta su maestro con una sonrisa triúnfate y vengativa.

El joven castaño se calla de golpe mientras jira su mirada para ver el montón de armas apiladas en una de las esquinas de la herrería.

-¡que!, vamos Bocon, solo era una broma… ¡cómo me puedes pedir que afile todas esas armas!... No acabare nunca.- Le intenta converse ya que le tomara mucho tiempo y esfuerzo.

-Entonces, será mejor que comiences a trabajar… Aaaa… mientras tanto, yo seguiré durmiendo cómodamente en mi cuarto.-Dice Bocon mientras bosteza y se retira

-Pero…

-Nada de peros y apresúrate que necesitaremos esas armas para mañana.- Le dice por última vez mientras se va.

Hipo mira nuevamente el montón de armas para luego encoger los hombros.

 _ **Fin del flash Back**_

Fue así como el joven castaño hasta ahora está afilando arma tras arma como si no hubiera un fin.

-La próxima vez, me iré al bosque.- comenta Hipo mientras pone una espada ya afilada con otras que estaban acomodadas en la mesa.

Sin darse cuenta la palabra "bosque" lo hizo acordar de su pequeño secreto que tiene oculto fuera de la aldea. Con todo esto del matrimonio, Astrid, noche de bodas y de además casi correr el riesgo de morir. No tuvo tiempo para pensar en el Furia Nocturna.

¿Qué estará haciendo?, se preguntó el castaño, ¿tal vez tenga hambre?, debería de llevarle algo de comer, después de todo por mi culpa ya no puede volar y eso indicaba que ya no puede cazar para alimentarse. Tal vez le haga una pequeña visita en tarde. Pero los pensamientos del chico fueron interrumpidos al escuchar como alguien entraba a la herrería.

-Buenas, ¿Hay alguien aquí?.- pregunta una voz aguda desde la entrada.

Hipo se limpia las manos con un trapo, después sale para atender como siempre a las clientas de la herrería.

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar?.- Le pregunto el castaño amablemente.

Quien estaba al frente de Hipo no era más que Kaira, una joven vikinga de diecisiete, tiene el cabello ondulado de color marrón claro, ojos color cafés muy bonitos, un cuerpo muy bien formado con buenos atributos a pesar de su edad. Vestía con un polo de mangas largas color crema, leggins negros, encima una falda larga marrón y botas negras acolchonadas. Era una chica linda, joven, tanto como Astrid. Su padre era unos de los guerreros que tiene Berk y su madre era una cocinera, que tenía un puesto de panadería en el pueblo, también guerrera. Como era hija única, ella aprendía tanto como manejar las armas como en la cocina.

Y era por eso que fue a la herrería necesita que le ayuden en uno de sus instrumentos de cocina.

-¿Me podrías afilar estos cuchillos?.-Pregunto simplemente la chica. Mientras le muestra un par de estos que lleva en la mano.

-Por supuesto.- contesto Hipo mientras toma los cuchillos y luego se gira para ir hacia la afiladora.

Mientras que el aprendiz del herrero afilaba los cuchillos, la chica se paseó por la herrería viendo si hay algo interesante por allí.

-Que tal la fiesta que hubo ayer, ¿no?.-Comento de repente Kaira

-Sí, inolvidable.- Respondió Hipo en su modo sarcástico.

-Sabes, me sorprendió mucho que hayas casado con Astrid.- Le dice

-Como a todos.-Comenta mientras termina de afilar un cuchillo y va con el otro.

Se formó unos segundos de silencio entre ambos jóvenes. Hipo no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con otros más de dos o tres palabras, el único con quien puede hablar libremente es con su maestro de Herrería, aunque hay a veces que este tampoco lo aguanta. Es así que se sorprendió un poco que Kaira le haya hablado, normalmente ella habla con otros de su edad, ¿Habrá pasado algo? O será que los efectos de estar casado con Astrid estaban funcionando.

-Aquí tienes.- Dijo Hipo mientras le entrega las dos cuchillas ya afiladas pero con cuidado.

La chica lo toma con cuidado para después envolverlo en una tela que trajo en su bolsillo.

-Gracias.- Le dice Kaira

-Estamos para servirte.- le dijo en un tono burlón que provoco en la chica una pequeña pero bonita sonrisa.

Hipo voltea para volver a terminar con la montaña de hachas y espadas que le falta afilar sin embargo, Kaira antes de irse…

-Hipo.- dice lo bastante alto para llamar su atención.

El mencionado solo se limita a girar su cabeza.

-Te queda muy bien ese polo rojo.-Le dice Kaira y para sorpresa del castaño lo escuchó en un tono, ¿coqueto?.- Gracias nuevamente.

La chica se retira mientras deja a un Hipo confundido pero a la vez sorprendido.

Pasaron las horas y el atardecer se hizo presente en la isla. Y por primera vez desde la noche de bodas, los nuevos esposos se volvieron a reunir pero esta vez en la casa de Astrid… Perdón nuevamente… En la casa de los padres de Astrid. Tenían que asistir solos los padres y Bocon, ya que este era considera parte de la familia para Hipo igual para Estoico.

Astrid fue la primera en llegar, abrazo con ganas a sus padres igual a sus dos pequeños hermanitos aunque estos solo la saludaron y salieron ya que tenían ganas de jugar afuera. Pasaron los minutos y los adultos junto con su hija comenzaron a hablar de cosas que pasaron en la boda, claro, omitiendo las partes vergonzosas para Astrid. Su madre le conto muchas cosas, como cuando los vikingos compitieron por un pastel que fue una total locura o cuando Patón y Bocon tuvieron una pequeña competencia de "quien toma más" y para el asombro de todos, cada uno llego a tomar todo un Barril. O cuando Brutacio y Patán tuvieron una gran pelea que hasta ahora nadie sabe el porqué.

Sin embargo la conversación fue interrumpida cuando oyeron que alguien toco la puerta principal de la casa. La madre de Astrid se para y abre la puerta, dejando pasar a Estoico, Hipo y Bocon, quien este último traía dos cofres ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños.

-Buenas tardes a todos.-Saludo amablemente el jefe mientras los demás le devuelven el saludo.

Hipo y Astrid se miraron y en ambos se podría ver una expresión de sorpresa. Por parte de la rubia aún se quedó asombrada por el cambio de su marido pero al sentir la mirada de este voltea inmediatamente la vista, por alguna razón desconocida se puso algo nerviosa. Mientras tanto Hipo se quedó más que embobado al ver el nuevo estilo de su esposa, si antes creía que ella era perfecta ahora no había palabras para describirla pero al notar que ella aparta la vista pensó que sería porque aun estará enojada con él, el castaño agacha la mirada esperando no sentir la típica mirada de odio por parte de su "esposa".

-muy bien, ya sabemos porque estamos aquí, ¿no?.- Dijo Estoico solos padres de Astrid asistieron.- Bien… Bocon…

El mencionado ya sabía a qué se refería, es así como los dos cofres que trajo lo puso en el medio de la sala mientras los abre. El par de cofres contenían un montón de monedas de oro y algunas piedras preciosas que dejo asombrado tanto a Astrid como a sus padres.

-Aquí está su parte por la boda.-Comenta Estoico satisfecho de acabar con esto.

Astrid sabía que el pago por casarse con el hijo del jefe seria grande pero no pensó que sería tan extremadamente grande, todo ese dinero podría abastecer a toda una familia y ahora, ¿todo eso le pertenece a la casa Horffeson?, había suficiente dinero para abastecer a las futuras generaciones de su apellido, sin duda esto soluciona todos los problemas económicos que tienen y que podría por haber.

Horas después ya era de noche en Berk, todos estaban yendo al gran salón para cenar. Hipo y Astrid estuvieron toda la tarde en la casa de los padres de la novia a verificar que todo el trato que hicieron sus padres este conforme y hecho. Los dos no intervinieron en nada, más que la rubia se asombra por la cantidad de dinero que tiene ahora la familia. Después de que los adultos se despidieron, los recién casados tenían que pasar de lo que queda del día juntos, como debería de ser en su primer día como esposos y estuvo mal que cada uno se halla pasado la mañana por su cuenta.

Fue así que más por obligación, el joven castaño y la hermosa rubia fueron juntos al gran salón para cenar. Pero igual como en la boda, en la noche de bodas o en cualquier momento que estuvieran juntos por obligación, no decían nada. No había palabras, Hipo tenía miedo y mucho del enojo que debe de sentir Astrid por ser su esposa por lo menos no tendría que ser más que una molestia por estar tan cerca de ella. En cambio Astrid no sabía que decir simplemente, era tan incómodo ser llamada señora Haddock que le provocaba una ira en su interior pero no estaría bien si se desquitaba con su "marido", después de todo, él fue hasta ahora muy amable, así que lo mejor que podría hacer era quedarse callada y no mirarle a los ojos, aún no sabe porque eso lo pone algo nerviosa.

Justo cuando Hipo y Astrid estaban por subir por las escaleras que conducían al gran salón, los "amigos" de la novia los intersectaron y en la cabeza del grupo estaba Patán y para preocupación del castaño, tenía su típica sonrisa burlona cosa que siempre le traía algo malo.

-Pero miren que tenemos acá, si son los señores Haddock.-Les dice sarcástico y con un toque molesto el pelinegro.

Astrid solo lo ignoro como de costumbre y siguió su camino, Hipo también lo ignoro pero no pudo seguir a su esposa ya que su "queridísimo primo" se puso adelante suyo, impidiéndole el paso.

-Me entere que sacaste a los testigos de tu luna de miel.-Le dice arrogante su primo, Hipo hasta ahora no sabe cómo este lograba enterarse tan rápido de las cosas.- ¿Qué paso, Hipo?, acaso no podías enfrente de alguien o quizás… Eres un pelele que no quieres que se den cuenta.- Le dice un tono burlón mientras se reía.

Brutacio también se rio, le encantaba burlarse de Hipo, era muy divertido para él. Patapez como siempre se quedaba callado y Brutilda solo se rio de la ironía de la situación. Hipo se quedó callado por un momento, miro de reojo por encima del pelinegro para ver que Astrid ya entro al gran salón, no se sorprende que esta lo abandone, siempre lo ha hecho.

-Esto no te incumbe Patan.- Le dijo Hipo

-Jajaja… Solos soy curioso Hipo, tienes a una preciosa esposa pero no me sorprendiera si aun con eso no pudrieras, después de todo eres un "HIPO".- Le dijo Patan queriendo provocar más a su primo. Le robo a su chica por lo menos le hará la vida miserable como se lo merece.

-Bueno, que los testigos no hayan estado presente no quiere decir que no se haya consumido en matrimonio… Después de todo, Gothi lo anuncio esta mañana.- Comenta de repente Patapez.

-Gracias Patapez.- le dice Hipo.

-Aun así Hipo, Tú no te mereces a Astrid, ella es mucha mujer para alguien tan patético, torpe e inútil como tú… Te apuesto lo que quiera que ella estará pidiendo a gritos su divorcio.- Le dijo Patán desafiante y burlón.

Hipo no le dijo nada, después de todo, él tenía razón, tenía razón en todo, no se merecía a Astrid. Aun sabiendo que podría recibir un regaño de parte de su padre, opto por voltearse e irse a cualquier lugar, todo era mejor si no estaba ellos.

-¡Eres un inútil Hipo!... y sabes que… Yo no creo que hayas consumido el matrimonio, ¡así que ahora te llamare pelele!.-Le grito Patan con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

Brutacio se reía sin para, Patapez se quedó callado y se decidió por ir al gran salón… Igual que Brutilda quien salió antes de él.

Dentro del Gran Salón, en unas de las mesas se encontraba la hermosa de Astrid cenando un estofado de pollo pero lo raro es que había otro plato igual a su lado. Ella estaba comiendo tranquilamente hasta que Brutilda se sienta a su lado.

-Hola, señora Haddock.-Le saluda en su típico tono burlón.

-No me digas así.- Le dice Astrid con su típico tono amenazante

-¿Por qué no?, ¿acaso no lo eres?.- le pregunta aun burlona

-¿quieres un golpe en el ojo?.- Le amenaza

-Ya, tranquila fiera, no es para que me mates.- le dice con las manos alzadas.

Astrid solo rodo los ojos e hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Qué paso afuera?.- Le pregunta algo curiosa Astrid.

-¿Qué paso de, que?.- Le dice Brutilda algo confundida.

-Ya sabes… Con Hipo.- Le dijo pero con un tono, ¿nervioso?.

-AAA… tu esposo.- Astrid lo mira diciendo claramente, "a la próxima te mato".- Perdón, nada ya sabes, lo típico, se burlaron de él.

-¿De qué se burlaron esta vez?.- Le pregunta curiosa.

-Bueno, le dijeron que era un pelele ya que pensaban que no pudo "complacerte". O que ni siquiera lo hizo.- Le responde Brutilda.- ¿Qué ironía, no?, ya que dieron en el clavo.- le comenta.

-y… ¿él que les dijo?.- Le pregunta intentando no parecer curiosa o atenta.

-Nada… solo opto por irse.- le responde sin pensar que era gran cosa.

-Y yo guardando un plato de comida para él, justo cuando intenta llevar "bien", Estúpido Hipo.-Pensó molesta Astrid por hacer algo tan… Ridículo.

-Oye… ¿oye y ese plato de comida?.-Le pregunta su amiga al darse cuanta un plato al otro lado de la rubia.

-Toma.- Le dice mientras se lo pasa.

-¿se los estabas guardando a tu esposo?.-Le pregunta con una sonrisa traviese.

-¿quieres el plato o un golpe en la cara?.-Le pregunta otra vez amenazante.

-Ya, ya… Quiero el plato.- dijo mientras acepta el plato

Y para el fastidio para las dos chicas, bueno, más por la hermosa rubia. Sus tres compañeros se sientan al otro lado de la mesa.

-Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo estás?.-Le pregunta Patán con típico tono de presumido y alagan.

-¡Oye!, te recuerdo que Astrid ya está casada, así que un poco más de respeto.- Exigió la rubia de tres coletas un poco molesta.

-Sí, casada con un pelele, ¿o no Astrid?.- Le pregunto arrogante Patan pero esta ni se molestó en contestarle.- No te preocupes preciosa, si me das un tiempo a solas, yo te voy a complacer como te lo mereces.- Le dijo mientras le guiña el ojo, esto solo provoca náuseas a la rubia.

Astrid lo miraba con tanto odio, que si estuviera cerca le daría la paliza de su vida por ser tan asqueroso y pervertido pero se las aguanto ya que hay golpes más fuertes que los físicos, como darle en su orgullo vikingo estúpido.

-No gracias tarado , yo no necesito a nadie que me complazca, ¿Y sabes por qué?.-Dijo Astrid tan alto que no solo la escuchaba el mencionado sino también sus compañeros y algunos vikingos mayores que estaban a su alrededor.- Hipo me dejo más que satisfecha anoche.- Dijo Astrid con una enorme sonrisa, el enano feo tenía los ojos abiertos a mas no poder e igual a los que estaban a su alrededor.- así es, como me estas escuchando, Hipo resulto ser todo un hombre en la cama, tanto que en la mañana ni siquiera podía caminar bien.- Concluyo la chica mientras se levanta de su asiento.- Así que te pido, no, te exijo que dejes de molesta a MI esposo, ya que él no es ningún pelele, eso te lo puedo asegurar… Como también te puedo asegurar que hipo y yo vamos a volver a repetir lo de anoche muchas veces.- Término de decir Astrid mientras se retira lo más rápido de todas esas miradas que le provocaba vergüenza.

Patán tenía una cara de lo más estúpida que se allá visto hasta ahora e igual los chicos que estaban a su alrededor, nunca nadie se imaginó pensar que Astrid alagaría y defendiera a Hipo y peor si se trataba de esas "cosas", esto resulto ser más fuerte de cuando se enteraron que se casaría con él. De todos los que escucharon a la rubia, solo Brutilda tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, sin duda esto será divertido pensó la rubia de tres coletas.

Mientras tanto, afuera del gran salón, Astrid se quedó parada en la puerta analizando lo que acaba de decir, sin duda fue una completa estupidez y se regaña así misma pero a la vez se sentía bien haber ayudado a su "marido".

-Ya estamos a mano Hipo.- Pensó la rubia mientras camina en dirección a la casa Haddock… A su casa.

 _ **¿Qué tal?, ¿les gusto?, espero que si… Agradezco a las personas que se toman un tiempo en leerme mi nuevo capítulo. Gracias.**_

 _ **¿Qué les parece el personaje de Kaira?, ¿Les gustaría volver a saber de ella?, pues si es así, abra mucho más de lo que se imaginan como de otros nuevos. Aunque Hipo y Astrid siempre será mi tema central.**_

 _ **Mi historia no será igual a la película, ni a otras. Así que vallan imaginándose que les gustaría que pasara.**_

 _ **Me encantan mucho sus comentarios, no tienen ni idea de cómo me inspiran para seguir escribiendo, es mucho, y les prometo que intentare publicar lo más pronto posible.**_

 _ **Bueno, Hasta aquí llego y nos vemos a la próxima, Chaooo**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


	14. Mirándote

Capítulo 14

Era el segundo día de casados para Hipo y Astrid y en la casa Haddock, la luz solar estaba entrando por la ventana del cuarto principal de la casa, haciendo que la hermosa rubia que estaba durmiendo cómodamente en la cama se comience a despertar.

Astrid parpadeó un par de veces mientras se acostumbra a la luz del sol, luego levanta medio cuerpo mientras se queda mirando el cuarto donde antes le pertenecía a Hipo pero ahora es la que compartirá con ella hasta el día de su muerte. De pronto su vista se mueve a la derecha donde pudo ver en el suelo dos sabanas acomodadas, son las que dejo ayer Hipo cuando durmió en el piso.

-No has dormido en casa.- Concluyo Astrid al ver las sabanas.-¿Dónde has dormido?.- se preguntó mientras se sienta en la cama.

Por una extraña razón, sentía un toque de preocupación en su corazón, sacudió la cabeza para sacárselo, luego inhalo profundo el aire que había a su alrededor, noto que tenía un toque de Hipo, no era desagradable pensó la chica, olía como al bosque, a sus árboles, a su pasto como a lo demás. Esto dejo un poco impresionado a la chica, normalmente un herrero olía a sudor y era muy desagradable pero Astrid suponía que tal vez Hipo se bañara más veces al día que un vikingo normal además de que él para más tiempo en el bosque que en el pueblo.

Volviendo al tema principal, Astrid no lo admitiría pero siente ya una preocupación por Hipo, es así que se levanta, se pone su ropa de "esposa" para luego salir de la casa.

La rubia nota que todavía era temprano ya que no veía a ningún vikingo por las calles, no le importa como siempre y comenzó a caminar un rato hasta que se detuvo de golpe.

-Espera, ¿A dónde voy?.- Se pregunta la chica ya que no pensó en eso.

Hipo no tenía amigos, siempre se veía al hijo del jefe parar solo así que no pudo dormir en la casa de alguien. Tampoco cree que se haya ido donde su padre, ya que él le exigiría ir a su casa. Una posibilidad podría ser en el bosque, pero estaba segura que Hipo era lo suficientemente listo para no dormir allí sabiendo que había una gran posibilidad de encontrarse con un dragón.

-Entonces, ¿dónde puede estar?.- Se preguntó Astrid intentando hallar una posibilidad, de pronto una idea se le apareció como rayo en su cabeza.- Pero que tonta… Si era tan obvio.

Sin pensar más, vuelve a caminar en dirección al único lugar donde sabía que Hipo se sentía a gusto en el pueblo. La herrería. Al llegar noto que la chimenea estaba apagada porque no salía humo de ella, para la mala suerte de ella, la puerta estaba cerrada y no trajo su hacha para tener una excusa. Claro que podría tocar la puerta y preguntar por Hipo pero su orgullo estaba primero y ni loca va hacer eso, ella no es una arrastrada, solo curiosa y algo preocupada. ¿Preocupada?

Sin saber qué hacer, Astrid comenzó a rodear la herrería intentado hallar una solución, rodeo hasta que se detuvo al darse cuenta de que en una de las ventanas estaba abierto. No estaba segura de lo que estaba por hacer, aun así miro a los costados asegurándose que no hay nadie cerca, una vez hecho comenzó a acercarse despacio hasta poder ver el interior.

Primero vio un escritorio, donde había un montón de dibujos y diseños regados por todos lados, cuadernos apilados en una de sus esquinas y lápiz de carbón juntados en una cajita. Astrid no le dio mucha importancia y se asomó un poco más para ver el interior… y por fin lo vio.

Allí estaba Hipo, durmiendo tranquilamente en lo que parecía una cama, le parecía a la chica ya que esa cama era pequeña para hipo ya que se podría ver como sus pies colgaban al final pero aun así noto que el castaño dormía tranquilamente sin ningún problema.

-Se ve lindo.- Pensó Astrid al ver como su marido duerme tan pacifico, luego agito fuertemente su cabeza para sacarse esa sensación tan extraña. ¿Qué le está pasando?.

Volvió a verlo, se agacha de repente al notar que se movía pero solo fue un reflejo para acomodarse, aún seguía durmiendo. Subió otra vez la cabeza y lo siguió observando. Se preguntaba mentalmente si debería decir o regañarle por no haber dormido en su casa pero si hacia eso, demostraría que estaría interesada en Hipo o peor, demostraría preocupación, ni en cuerno haría que pesara eso.

Sin saber qué hacer, Astrid solo se le quedo mirando fijamente a su "marido" hasta que…

-¿Astrid?.- Le pregunta una voz muy conocida detrás de ella.

La mencionada se sobresaltó pero sin hacer ruido para luego girar rápido y ver a su siempre inoportuna amiga.

-Hola.- Le saludo Astrid intentado sonar normal.

-¿Qué haces allí?.- Le pregunta Brutilda con una mirada sospechosa. Sin saber porque su amiga estaba mirando a través de una ventana de la herrería.

Mientras tanto, Astrid intenta pensar en una excusa o mentira pero nada se le ocurría.

-Bueno… Yo venía… Venía… a… que… ¡Me afilaran mi hacha!... Si eso… Y estaba viendo por adentro si había alguien para que lo hiciera.-Dijo entre nerviosa y segura pero solo confundía más a su amiga sin embargo Astrid se sentía orgullosa por su creatividad.

-Ajam… ¿Y tu hacha?... No veo que la traigas.- Le comenta Brutilda pero esta vez con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados.

La torpeza le cayó a Astrid como un balde de agua fría al recodar que efectivamente no había traído su hacha.

-Mi… Mi, ¿hacha?.-Dice mientras piensa algo.

-Si tu hacha.- Dice de nuevo Brutilda aún más seria.

-Pues… Pues… Mi hacha está adentro, si, ayer deje mi hacha con Bocon para que me lo afilara y yo vine para recogerlo.- Que inteligente soy, se auto felicita Astrid por su gran inteligencia.

-¿Segura?.-Pregunta la rubia de tres coletas con una mirada sospechosa.

-Segura.-Confirma Astrid

-Entonces, no te importa si voy a ver en la herrería, ya que mi padre me pidió que viniera a recoger su espada.- Le dijo Brutilda con una sonrisa traviesa y con una mirada que decía" a mí no me engañas".

Astrid solo suspiro al verse descubierta y sin decir más toma del brazo a Brutilda.

-Sígueme.- Le dice mientras las dos van al bosque para que nadie o peor de que Hipo se dieran cuenta dé su presencia.

Pasaron horas en la isla de Berk y había llegado el atardecer, lo que indicaba una cosa, había llegado la hora de que los grandes guerreros de Berk vuelvan a salir en búsqueda del nido de su más grande enemigo, los dragones.

-Como les estaba informando, mientras yo no este, Bocon va a estar a cargo de la isla.- Anuncio el jefe encima de una caja para que lo oyera las personas que se quedarían en la isla mientras este señala al herrero que está a su costado.

Hipo estaba bajando por la colina que conecta con el puerto, tenía que ir para despedirse de su padre o intentarlo siquiera. Tenía dos cosas en su mente, la primera, es que estaba preocupado por él dragón, ayer había ido a darle una pequeña visita después de haber huido de las burlas de su primo con sus amigos. Antes de ir a la cala había llevado un pescado que compro al pescadero, quien estaba a punto de cerrar su tienda. Cuando le dio el pescado al dragón, el animal lo trago con ansias y le agradeció con mucho cariño ya que se dejó tocar aún más que la otra vez. Al castaño le gusto ese gesto pero no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez el Furia Nocturno no habrá comido nada desde la última visita que le hizo. Sin duda la culpa volvió en él, tenía que hacer algo al respecto pero, ¿qué?

La segunda cosa que tenía en mente, era sobre su "esposa", se pregunta si le habrá molestado que no haya dormido en la casa pero al final concluía que no. Tal vez era lo mejor, Astrid debe de estar odiándolo y no desearía ser el objeto con que se desquitara.

El castaño estaba tan concentrando en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando cierta jovencita vikinga se puso a su lado.

-Hola.- Saluda amablemente una hermosa jovencita.

-Hola, Kaira.- Le vuelve el saludo Hipo mientras jira su cabeza para verla.

-¿Estas yendo al puerto?.- pregunto la chica.

-Si.- contesta el castaño

-Yo igual, ¿vamos juntos?.- Le pregunta con una enorme sonrisa.

-C-Claro.- Le contesto Hipo aunque algo nervioso.

Para él era raro, casi nunca paraba con nadie del pueblo sino no era Bocon o su padre, pero ahora ¿Kaira está caminando con él?, esto es algo raro pero a la vez increíble.

-¿Qué raro que no te vea con tu esposa?.- Le comento la chica ante el leve silencio que se formó entre los dos.

-Astrid es independiente, no está obligada a para conmigo todo momento.- Le dice Hipo aunque su voz suena algo deprimido.

-Pero es tu esposa, debería de obedecerte.- Le dice Kaira.

-Aunque sea eso, yo nunca la obligaría a hacer algo que no quiere,... No se ve bien.- Le dijo sin saber que se puso alfo firme.

A la chica le dejo un poco impresionada lo que le dijo para que después se le forme una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso es muy amable de tu parte… Normalmente un recién casado obliga a su esposa a parar junto a él, como si estuviera diciendo a todo el mundo que ella le pertenece, como si fuera algo material… Pero tú no… Sin duda eres alguien especial.- Le dijo Kaira con un brillo en los ojos que Hipo lo noto.

-Gra..Gracias… Creo.- Le dijo el castaño muy nervioso. Esto solo provoco una risita a la chica.

-Nos vemos, luego.- Se despide la Kaira mientras se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar en dirección a un barco que estaba anclado en el puerto.

-¿ah?, si, adiós.- Se despidió también Hipo mientras alza la mano y lo mueve de un lado a otro.

Estaba tan concentrando en la conversación el joven castaño que no se dio cuenta cuando él y su acompañante habían llegado al puerto. Hipo siguió con la mirada a la chica hasta que esta desaparece por la multitud de vikingas y niños que se está despidiendo se sus respectivos esposos e padres.

Después de quedarse parado por un minuto aproximadamente, retoma su camino hacia donde estaba el barco principal, el barco de su padre o mejor dicho, de su jefe.

Estoico estaba ayudando a cargar cajas que contenían alimentos para el viaje hasta que se dio cuenta de que su hijo se le acercaba. Esa así que deja a un lado su trabajo para ir donde su hijo.

-Espero que recuerdes de lo que hemos hablado Hipo.- Le dice el vikingo con su típico tono de serio.

-Sí, padre.- Dijo Hipo cabeza abajo.

Estoico mira a su alrededor y nota algo.

-¿y tu esposa?.- Le pregunta sereno.

El joven castaño solo inhalo profundo antes de volver a recibir un regaño de parte de su padre pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, alguien inesperado se pone a su lado, él jira la mirada para luego poner una cara de impresionado… Era Astrid.

-Lamento la demora, jefe.- Le dijo la esposa de su hijo sin mirar al joven castaño que está a su lado.

Hipo cambia de estado mientras mira para otro lado.

Estoico se quedó mirando a la pareja que estaba al frente suyo. Aún no sabe si la decisión que hizo sobre el futuro de su hijo haya sido buena o podría ser la peor de todas. Él miro a la rubia y aunque ella se acercó se nota que no está muy contenta al estar al lado de Hipo mientras que su hijo solo parecía entre nervioso y asustado como si estuviera miedo de la persona que está a su lado, lo peor de todo es que esa persona era su esposa… El gran vikingo comienza a estar en favor de la segunda.

-Suceda lo que suceda en este viaje, dependerá solo de mí y mientras que yo no este Bocon estará a cargo pero si por consecuencias del destino no puedo volver… La isla dependerá de ustedes, así que tendrán de llevarse bien de además ser los mejores en la formación de combate contra los dragones, ¿comprenden los que le digo, cierto?.- -Les dice el jefe en un tono severo.

-sí, señor.- Le dijo Astrid seria mientras que Hipo solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Sé que no me van a decepcionar por eso puedo partir tranquilo.- Les comenta Estoico mientras se jira y se dirige a su barco.- Suerte.- Les dijo por ultimo antes de subirse al barco líder.

-Usted también.- Le dijo Astrid aunque duda si lo escucho.

Estoico da la orden para que los barcos comiencen a partir y sin esperar más los seis barcos de combate de Berk comienzan a levantar sus anclas y a liberar su velas.

-¡A toda velocidad!, ¡es hora de ir al nido de las bestias!.- Grito Estoico quien está en el barco líder, sus hombres solo dan un grito de afirmación mientras se mueven a sus puestos en la nave.

Mientras que los barcos se van alejando de Berk, Hipo junto con Astrid se quedaron contemplando en el muelle la partida de los guerreros de la isla. Estaban parados por unos minutos hasta que los barcos se perdieron a la vista.

El castaño estaba en sus pensamientos, ¿ser jefe de Berk?, definitivamente eso es lo peor que podría ocurrirle, él no podría, por muchas razones pero la principal era porque nadie le haría casa, pero su "esposa" si era digna de ese puesto. Hipo volvió a la realidad cuando se acordó que aún estaba al lado de… Ella.

El castaño jira un poco la mirada y ver que Astrid aún tiene la mirada firme al frente, él contempló su seriedad, era algo que le hacía mucho más hermosa. Aun así, se puso algo nervioso pero logro sacar valor de donde sea para hablarle, después de todo, tenía que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

-Astr..

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, su "esposa" da media vuelta y comienza a caminar en dirección al pueblo, sin siquiera mirarlo o despedirse. Hipo se quedó deprimido mientras mira cómo se va, para él no había duda, nunca Astrid va a querer llevarse bien con él, ni los grandes dioses podrían hacer algo, simplemente… Ella está fuera de su alcance… Siempre lo ha estado.

El joven castaño siguió mirando hasta que la perdió de vista. Deprimido y triste se fue a caminar en a otra dirección que conectaba con el pueblo.

Horas después, era de noche en la isla y Bocon como maestro en el entrenamiento de combates contra dragones les pidió a sus alumnos que fueran a la torre de vigilancia, tenía que decirles algo.

-¡que!... ¡Como que vas a suspender el entrenamiento!.- Grito Patán molesto y frustrado con lo que dijo el vikingo de una pata.

-No voy a suspender nada, solo que no va a haber clases hasta nuevo aviso.- Dice Bocon para calmar a sus estudiantes, quienes la mayoría no lo tomaron tan bien esta noticia.

Como el herrero estaba a cargo de la isla mientras que el jefe no está, tenía más obligaciones que cumplir pero como no estaba acostumbrado tenía que dejar algo y ese algo seria el entrenamiento de sus aprendices… Por mientras.

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata que hiso el vikingo de una pierna, tenían cada uno un pollo sostenido en una rama que lo ponía al fuego para que se cocinara, bueno, en el caso del joven castaño, un pescado. Astrid estaba sentado con Brutilda, Brutacio con Patan, Patapez con Bocon, e Hipo, quien estaba en una banca solo.

-No me hagas esto Bocon, justo cuando las bestias estaban comenzando a temerme.- Comento Brutacio dramático.

-¿Temerte?... JA…Ni un pollo te tendría miedo.-Se burló su hermana.

-Cállate… Yo soy temible.- Le dijo molesto el rubio.

-No recuerdo haber visto al Gronckle o Nadder huyendo de ti… Más bien fue al revés.- Le comento Patapez.

-Yo no estaba huyendo de ellos, solo echamos unas carreritas… ¿Y sabes?, les gane.-Comenta con orgullo Brutacio.

Todos negaron con la cabeza por las idioteces que dice este.

-Volviendo al tema, Bocon, ¿Cuándo piensas retomar el entrenamiento?.- Le pregunta algo sería Astrid.

-Lo más pronto que pueda pero no prometo nada.- Le contesta el Herrero.- Mientras tanto, ¿qué les parece si les cuenta una de mis experiencias contra los dragones?.

Era mejor que nada, así que todos los chicos asintieron.

-Bueno, hubo una vez cuando que me enfrente a dos Nadder, fue allí que perdí mi primera extremidad… ¿y saben qué?, era delicioso.

Todos los jóvenes excepto Hipo estaban escuchando atentamente a su maestro. Este no lo escuchaba porque ya concia esa historia, además tiene otra cosa en mente. Al furia Nocturna.

El joven castaño no pudo haber hecho una visita al dragón ya que la falta de atención que le dio su "esposa", lo puso a pensar en que pasara ahora entre él y ella, Aunque no sabe porque se atormenta tanto por eso, después de todo, ella siempre lo ignoro, bueno, desde ese día.

Volviendo con el Furia Nocturna, Hipo estaba preocupado de que tal vez el dragón no haya comido, después de todo, cuando lo estaba viendo, noto que tenía dificultadas para cazar. A su próxima visita llevara una canasta llena de pescado.

-… Esos dragones debieron de contárselo a su amigos porque a los dos meses siguiente… Adiós pierna.- Dijo Bocon mientras señala su pata de madera.

La historia que conto el viejo vikingo cautivo mucho a los adolescentes, después de todo, ese era su objetivo, cautivarlos para que tengan más motivos de matar a esas bestias.

Patan y los gemelos son los que más se emocionaron con esa historia, ya tenían ganas de matar dragones y vengar a su maestro, mientras que Patapez le atormentaba la idea de perder una pierna o mano, o peor, los dos, mientras que Astrid no le sorprendió mucho con esas historias ya que había escuchado similares cuando era pequeña por su padre.

Hipo estaba viendo su pescado que se estaba cocinando con el fuego, hasta que su vista se topó en Astrid, por suerte para él, ella no noto su mirada. Cada vez que la ve, solo le viene dos palabra en la mente, hermosa y perfecta, combinaciones que describían muy bien a su esposa. Una esposa que no tiene ni la más mínima atención en él. Suspira deprimido mientras desvía la mirada a otro lado, tenía que pensar en algo… Y pronto.

-Estoy tan furioso.- Comento Patán mientras blandea su palo que sostiene su pollo como si fuera una espada.- Juro que vengare a tu hermosa pierna y mano con cada dragón que mate.- Dice mientras le da un mordisco a su pollo.- Les arrancare cada pata que tengan… Pero con la boca.

-Las patas no importan, lo que tiene importancia son la cola y las alas… Les arrancas esas extremidades y da por hecho al dragón muerto.- Le informó el herrero mientras arranca una ala al gran pavo que tiene cocinando.

Esto les intereso mucho a sus alumnos pero mucho más a Hipo, quien tenía los ojos abiertos por esa información. El Furia Nocturna perdió la mita de su cola al ser derribado, eso significaría que, ¿podría morir?. Con solo pensarlo se asustaba y atormentaba. Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo, ¡ahora!.

Sin que nadie se dé cuenta, Hipo deja su pescado cerca de fuego y se retira lentamente, por suerte para él, todos tenían su atención en su maestro de Herrería, Bueno, casi todos.

Mientras que Hipo estaba bajando las escaleras rápido pero sin hacer ruido, no se daba cuenta de que un par de ojos azules lo estaba mirando desde arriba. Astrid noto su ausencia cuando vio que su "marido" no estaba en su banca y su pescado al lado de la fogata. Sin cuidado, ella se levanta para verlo bajar de la torre de vigilancia.

Astrid se le queda mirando un rato mientras recuerda lo acontecimientos de esta tarde. Él había intentado hablar con ella pero por alguna razón extraña se puso algo nerviosa y opto por irse rápido de allí. Ni siquiera se despidió, eso era muy descostar de parte de ella. Pero, ¿que podría hacer?, cada vez que ella intenta llevarse "bien", él no está y cuando él lo intenta, bueno, era un mal momento para ella.

Ella suspiro, ¿Cómo en nombre de Thor podría llevarse bien con Hipo?, si no tiene nada en común, ni siquiera un poco de comunicación. Cuando los dos se vuelvan jefes, dependerán del uno al otro, pero si no hay nada entre ellos, ¿Qué pasara?. Por más guerrera que se vuelva no puede manejar una isla entera sola. Necesitaría ayuda pero ni loca se va arrastrar por Hipo, su orgullo era primero… Lo mejor será esperar y que él de el primer paso.

Astrid perdió de vista la silueta de su marido y sin esperar más, se da vuelta y vuelve a su asiento junto con Brutilda.

-Ya estoy emocionado por volver a enfrentarme con esas bestias… ¡Y ganar una cicatriz de batalla!.- Grita con alegría Brutacio.

-Si Bocon, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que demores?.- Le pregunta Patán igual de emocionado como su compañero.

-No se preocupen, no creo que sea más de dos o tres días.- Les comenta el maestro vikingo.

Mientras tanto, en la herrería que estaba siendo recién iluminada. En su pequeño cuarto personal, Hipo estaba haciendo planos para la aleta faltante del dragón negro. Lamentablemente no tenía las medidas exactas para hacerlo, la única solución sería ir mañana y darle de comer al dragón y mientras que el Fuera Nocturna este entretenido con la comida podría aprovechar para hacer unas cuantas medidas. Pero eso no bastaba, también tenían que hacer algunos prototipos y pruebas para el dragón.

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ningún herrero había hecho antes, una cola para un dragón, sin duda esto es de locos pero también era lo correcto.

-No te preocupes amigo… Si tú no puedes volar… Yo hare que puedas.- Dice Hipo decidido por ayudar al dragón que había derivado por egoísmo.

No importa cuánto tiempo le tome, no importa que necesite y no importa que pase… El Furia Nocturna va a volver a volar. Es una promesa se auto dijo en joven castaño.

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado… Gracias por tomarse un tiempo en leer mi nuevo Capítulo.**_

 _ **Astrid esta comenzando a sentir algo por Hipo, ¿Qué opinan?, aunque claro, en su forma. Me alegra saber que algunos les gusto el personaje de Kaira ya que vamos a saber más de ella como de otros, creo… Todo puede ocurrir. He visto que quieren escenas de celos, van a tener más de lo que se imaginan.**_

 _ **En la película, Hipo hiso la cola de chimuelo en una sola noche y eso no me pareció muy razonable, ¿Cómo pudo haberlo hecho con solo mirarlo?, digo solo había un dibujo, y ¿las medidas?, ¿o el tamaño?, porque casi era exacto cuando lo probo por primera vez. Sé que él es muy inteligente pero esto me pareció algo exagerado… No se… ¿ustedes que opinan?.**_

 _ **Vuelvo a repetir que no será igual a la película, aunque si un poco, va a ver cosas inesperadas durante la trama… Así que prepárense para lo que sea.**_

 _ **Esto es todo por hoy, voy a intentar publicar más rápido, lo prometo. Sin más que decir o escribir nos vemos a la próxima. Chaooo.**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


	15. ¿Qué está pasando?

Capítulo 15

¡Una semana!, Una bendita semana fue lo que se demoró Bocon para retomar los entrenamientos contra los dragones. Todos y en especial Astrid quedaron frustrados por la demora pero se alegraron que al fin después de un largo tiempo volvieran a comenzar.

En ese lapso de tiempo, en la relación de Hipo y Astrid no avanzo mucho, en realidad no avanzó nada de nada. Hipo no iba ni siquiera a su casa, él prefería dormir en su cuarto que tiene en la herrería y en su tiempo libre evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto con su esposa para que así ella no se sintiera incomoda con su presencia, lo único que si sorprendió al castaño era que prácticamente casi todos los días, Kaira le iba a visitar con la excusa de afilar sus cuchillos pero luego de que él hace el recado, siempre conversaban de temas al lazar y a veces duraban más de la cuenta pero eso no le importaba a ninguno de los dos, Kaira se sentía a gusto cuando hablaba con el aprendiz del herrero, se podría decir que tenía un brillo especial en sus bellos ojos cuando estaba cerca de él mientras que Hipo solo se sentía feliz de tener una amiga en estos tiempos tan difíciles en su vida, aunque claro, tampoco tenía tanta confianza en ella para contarle de cosas personales, era mejor que el tiempo haga lo suyo.

En cuanto Astrid, por afuera de su ser no se notaba ni la más mínima preocupación o atención por su marido, no le importaba si no tenían comunicación, ni siquiera si se ven o no pero aunque ella no lo admita, muy pero muy en el fondo de su ser, estaba molesta, enojada y llenar de ira pero consigo misma, al no poder hablar con Hipo, se suponía que tenía que llevarse bien con su esposo ya que de ellos dependerá el futuro de Berk en caso de una emergencia, y ¡No había comunicación entre ellos!, ¡era el colmo!,¿Cuándo van a hablar?. Cada mañana cuando se levanta de la cama, lo primero que hace es ver a su costado con la esperanza que su marido tendiera la "decencia" de dormir en su casa pero no, las sabanas estaban allí justo como lo dejo el día de su boda. A veces ella sentía el impulso de ir a la herrería, golpearlo para después obligarle a que valla a su casa aunque sea para que duerma allí. Pero sin duda eso demostraría una gran preocupación de además parecer arrastrada. ¡Y eso no lo permitiría!. Así que en el tiempo que Astrid esperaba el retorno de los entrenamientos, la pasaba con sus compañeros y en especial con su amiga, Brutilda, con quien siempre hablaban cosas de chicas y además hacia muchas visitas a la casa de sus padres.

Pero ahora que los entrenamientos han vuelto a empezar, todos incluido Hipo estaban yendo al ruedo donde se reunirían con Bocon, quien les dijo también que tendría una pequeña sorpresa para todos.

Astrid intentaba parecer seria como lo hace siempre cuando entrena pero la angustia de no haber hablado ni siquiera visto a su marido le preocupo así que debes en cuando, asegurándose que nadie lo viera, en especial su "queridísima" amiga, miraba de reojo a Hipo. Se decepciono internamente al ver que él ni siquiera lo está viendo, nota que Hipo tenía la mirada agachada pero no por estar deprimido, sino porque esta pensativo, como si algo lo estuviera intrigado. Sea cual sea la razón, Astrid estaba segura que no era esa razón, sin notarlo, eso lo molesto y mucho, al no ser su "Razón".

-Bien, Como yo no te importo, ¡Tú tampoco me importas!.- Pensó muy molesta la hermosa rubia mientras mira nuevamente al frente.

Y como efectivamente pensó la "señora Haddock", Hipo lo tenía atormentado muchas cosas pero la principal pero la que gobierna ahorita su cerebro, era sobre el Furia Nocturna. Lo que le paso ayer con el dragón lo dejo intrigado pero sobretodo, ¡emocionado!.

 _ **Flash back**_

Después de días de tomar medidas a la cola del dragón, por supuesto a escondidas de él ya que siempre le ofrecía una cesta de pescado para distraerlo y así no note lo que está haciendo por su cola. Por otro lado Hipo le dio algo de pena por el dragón ya que este comía con ganas lo que le ofrecía. El castaño intentaba traerle más pescados pero si hacia eso, podría llegar a que alguien sospeche y no era de esperarse ya que, ¿Quién en su sano juicio comería una cesta entera de pescado cada día?, mínimo una cesta dura una semana, no un día. Tendría que ser más cauteloso.

Luego de unos días de diseño por fin tenía los planos para la cola faltante del Furia nocturna, lo único que faltaba era ponerse manos a la obra. Tubo que derretir metal sobrante que había en la herrería de además desamas unos dos escudo ya que su partes eran necesarias, luego de un ardo y cansado procedimiento. Por fin lo logro. Tenía una cola artificial que ayudaría al dragón para que este otra vez volara. Solo faltaba probarlo.

Así que ese día, antes de que los entrenamientos volvieran a empezar, ya que su maestro lo informó esa mañana, fue como pudo al bosque, con una cesta llena de pescados para su tragón amigo y la cola artificial.

Al llegar, el Furia Nocturna salto de alegría, no solo por la presencia del castaño ya que le estaba comenzando a agradar sino también por el montón de peces que trae, sin embargo Hipo también le trajo otra sorpresa y no precisamente era la cola artificial.

-Hola Chimuelo, ¿me extrañaste amigo?.- Le saludo sonrientemente Hipo mientras deja la cesta de pescado en el piso, este solo salto aún más de alegría en forma de afirmación.

Así es, como lo han escuchado, Hipo Haddock nombro al más grande y temible Furia Nocturna, Chimuelo. Al dragón no le molesto mucho el nombre que le puso el humano, claro que este no sabía su significado. Por otro lado, el castaño le gusto ese nombre, no solo porque esa fue la primera palabra que dijo al estar cerca del dragón negro sino también porque le parecía tierno.

Hipo empujo la cesta para que esta callera de costado, liberando la gran cantidad de pescados que contenía.

-Logre traer más esta vez.- comento el castaño, el dragón salta de alegría como si fuera un perrito.- Claro que también traje otra cosa.- dijo mientras se aparta pera que el dragón se acercara.

Chimuelo, estaba oliendo todos los grandes y jugosos pescados mientras que Hipo solo intenta ponerse atrás de él e habla para distraer aún más al dragón.

-Traje salmón ahumado, unos deliciosos bacalaos… .- todo eso provoco que el dragón se relamiera los labios mientras acerca más y más a los pescados.- y… una gigantesca anguila.

Chimuelo, al mover los pescados con su occiso, vio de cerca, muy pero muy de cerca, la asquerosa y terrorífica anguila a solo dos centímetros de su cara. Sin pesarlo dos veces, retrocede muy asustado mientras hace un rugido de horror. Hipo se alarmo al pensar que fue descubierto pero luego nota que el dragón retrocede por la anguila, cosa que lo confundió.

¿Enserio?, el poderoso Furia Nocturna, el hijo del rayo y la muerte misma le tiene miedo a una pequeña anguila, el castaño se preguntaba si eso ocurría con todos los dragones.

Pero antes que nada, rápidamente Hipo tomo la anguila alejándolo de Chimuelo para que no haga una locura o algo parecido.

-Wooo… Tranquilo amigo.- Dijo el Cataño mientras tira el animal muerto lejos.

Chimuelo se tranquilizó al ver que a esa asquerosa anguila lejos pero aun así, avanzó nuevamente a la cesta de pescado pero esta vez con cautela, lo último que desearía era volver a estar cara a cara con esa horripilante cosa. Aprovechando de que el dragón esta nuevamente distraído por la comida, Hipo sin llamar mucho la atención se posiciona en la cola del Furia nocturna para probar su prototipo de cola.

Al principio fue difícil porque el dragón no se quedaba quieto pero luego de varios intentos y de que en el futuro casi se va a lamentar por haberse sentado encima de la cola para ajustar la aleta artificial, logro.

Hipo se quedó quieto, aun sentado en la cola del dragón mientras admira su trabajo, se auto felicita por lo genio que es. Sin embargo, el castaño no noto cuando Chimuelo acabo de comer su cesta de pescado pero luego se quedó estático al sentir algo diferente en su cola y por instinto natural este comenzó a abrir sus alas.

-Mmmm… No se ve tan mal, Yo digo, pues podría estar peor… Aaaaaaaa… .- Estaba hablando Hipo pero se calló de golpe mientras grita y se agarra de la cola al sentir como se alejaba del suelo.

Aun sabiendo que no podía volar bien, el dragón despego para ver que le hizo el humano este en su cola. Pero no pudo voltear ya que estaba comenzando a caer. Hipo se asustó más al sentir que estaba bajando con fuerza pero luego cambia a una cara de confundido al notar que la cola que hizo no funcionaba, el viento lo comprimía. Así que, aun con dificultad, lograr hacer que la aleta se libere, logrando que otra vez estén en el aire.

-¡Si!... ¡Lo logre!... ¡No puedo creerlo!.- Grita emocionado Hipo al ver que tanto él como el dragón estaban volando.

Chimuelo también se emocionó y dio unos cuantos vueltas de alegría al ver que de milagro está de nuevo en el aire. Luego gira la cabeza para ver que el humano aún está en su cola, se le ocurrió una idea así que en su próximo movimiento hizo que su girada sea fuerte para que el castaño salga volando.

Hipo grito de sorpresa y horror al ver que ya no se sostiene del dragón y esta cayendo por suerte para él, justo abajo estaba el lago que amortiguo su caída. Mientras tanto, El Furia Nocturna se rio por la torpeza del humano pero no duro mucho ya que este también cayó al lago.

-¡Sí!.- Grito de júbilo Hipo mientras que Chimuelo lo mira con cara confundida,

¿Acaso le gusto estar cerca de la muerte?, sin duda este humano está loco pensó el Furia Nocturna mientras sale del agua y se sacude.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Voló en el dragón, claro que no una caso así que digan un gran vuelo pero estuvo en el cielo encima del Furia Nocturna, algo es algo.

Pero los pensamientos de Hipo fueron interrumpidos cuando, si darse cuenta, ya había llegado al ruedo junto con sus compañeros. Pero Bocon aún no había llegado, así que todos se pusieron a esperarlo.

Los jóvenes vikingos se sentaron en unas cajas que había por allí pero Hipo se apartó un poco de ellos mientras se apoya contra la pared mientras piensa en una solución en cómo hacer para que la cola artificial de Chimuelo no se comprimiera con el aire. Sin embargo los pensamientos del castaño fueron nuevamente interrumpidos porque sintió que alguien se puso a su lado. Al comienzo se puso nervioso porque pensó que sería Astrid pero cuando alzo la vista se sorprendió al ver que no era ella, si no la amiga de su esposa, Brutilda. Si antes estaba nervioso, ahora esta aterrado. Casi siempre cuando está cerca de uno de los gemelos le pesaba una broma muy pesada y cuando estaban los dos, era peor aún.

-Hola guapo.- Le saludo Brutilda con una voz muy coqueta a igual que su mirada.

Hipo no le contesto más bien miro a los lados pensando que la rubia de tres coletas le estaba hablando a otra persona, porque en nombre de Thor, ella no le dijo guapo, ¿o sí?.

-Dije, Hola guapo.- Repitió otra vez la rubia aunque con un tono algo molesta.

El castaño se quedó impresionado cuando se dirigió otra vez hacia él, si, le estaba hablando al él.

-¿a mí me hablas?.- Le pregunto Hipo mientras se señala con el dedo.

-Vez a otro por aquí.- Le contesta con un tono algo burlón

Hipo solo se quedó estático y no sabe si es porque lo que le dijo o es porque tal vez sea una trampa para hacer otras de sus bromas.

-Quería preguntarte algo.- Le comento Brutilda mientras se apoya en la pared al lado de su presa.- ¿Tienes algo que hacer más tarde?.- le pregunta con su tono de seducción que provocaba mas bien en Hipo un escalofrió.

-Eee… Este no sé, tal vez, creo.- Le contestó Hipo entre cortado por el gran nerviosismo que le provocaba esta chica.

Brutilda se acercó más al castaño, mientras que este comenzó a alejarse.

-Pues pensaba, que tal vez podríamos salir, ¿Qué dices?.- Le pregunto Brutilda en un tono muy alto de seducción.

Hipo solo trago duro, ¿salir?, ¿con ella?, ¿acaso no sabe que está casado con su amiga?.

-Yo.. Este.. .- no sabía que decir, obviamente que un "no" pero como decirlo para que ella no lo matara, después de todo Brutilda era una chica muy vengativa tanto como Astrid.

-Vamos di que sí….- Intento insistir la rubia.

Por suerte para Hipo, justo en ese momento había llegado su maestro de herrería.

-Lamento la tardanza chicos, pero ya vamos a empezar.- Anuncio Bocon mientras va por algunas cosas que va a utilizar en su lección.

Hipo suspiro mientras que comienza a acercarse al centro de la arena a igual que sus compañeros, sin embargo una voz a sus espadas hizo que un escalofrió recorra por su columna.

-Hablamos después.- Le dijo Brutilda para luego irse al lado de Astrid.

El castaño solo se quedó quieto por un segundo pero luego avanzo como lo demás. En eso el gran vikingo viene con tres baldes en cada mano o mejor dicho, tres en una mano y otras tres en su garfio.

-Muy bien chico, dejen sus armas a un lado que esta vez no lo van a usar.- Les ordeno Bocon, lo chicos estaban a punto de protestar pero el herrero se le adelanto.- ¡Es una orden!.

Sin esperar o dudar cada uno deja sus armas en una de las esquinas mientras se acercan a su maestro.

-Como saben, en todo combate contra esas bestias no siempre se puede utilizar un arma… Esta vez, se van a defender con algo más común.- Dijo lo suficiente alto Bocon para que los escuchara mientras le entrega a cada uno un balde.- Sin protestar, quiero que lo llenen de agua y vuelvan a sus posiciones.

Mientras que los jóvenes vikingos e Hipo hacían lo que les ordenaron, Bocon comenzó a acercarse a unas de las jaulas que tenía la herrería. Cuando los baldes estaban llenos agua, los jóvenes se pusieron al centro otra vez, mientras que su maestro se posicionaba al lado de la palanca que abría la jaula.

-Muy bien esto es lo que arreamos, ¡Van a trabajar en equipo!, Astrid, tú estarás con Brutilda, Hipo con Patapez y Patán con Brutacio.- Anuncio Bocon mientras que sus alumnos acatan la orden.- muy bien ahora, una pregunta, ¿Alguien sabe algo sobre los Cremallerus?.- Pregunto con una sonrisa que a nadie le gusto.

El único que levanto la mano entusiasmado fue Patapez pero como Bocon no quería escuchar más uno de su tan largos y aburridos informaciones lo paso de largo.

-Muy bien como nadie más sabe sobre esta cosa… Aprenderán con mi método favorito… A la marcha.- Les informa mientras jala la palanca, liberando al dragón.

Lo primero que sale es mucho humo verde que dificulta la visión hacia el dragon.

-Los Cremallerus, tienen dos cabezas, lo que indica doble de peligro pero afortunadamente para ustedes tiene una debilidad, una cabeza no funciona sin la otra…- les estaba diciendo Bocon mientras camina sin cuidado hacia la puerta para que el dragón verde se enfrente a sus alumnos y no a él.- Un cabeza bota humo y la otra chispa… la pregunta es… ¿Cuál es cuál?...

Astrid y Brutilda eran las únicas que estaban bien atentas, bueno, al menos una de las dos, mientras que Hipo y Patapez miraban a sus alrededores con cautela y miedo, mas por el gordito, en cambio Patán y Brutacio solo prestaban atención a sus alrededores listos para tirar agua.

Fue el rubio gemelo, quien miro primero algo que pasaba a su derecha.

-Por allí.- Indico el rubio a su compañero, sin esperar mucho ambos tiraron su agua a la cosa que apareció por el humo.

Sin embargo no escucharon ningún gruñido o algo típico de un dragón, solo el quejido de una chica.

-Soy yo iditas.- Les dijo Brutilda, quien era a la que mojaron. Astrid quien estaba a la espada de ella no se empapo.

-Ohhh…. Pensaba que eras el dragón.- Le dice su hermano pero con un tono burlón.

-No decimos que pareces un dragón, bueno, por un lado tal vez.- Le dijo Patan pero con una de sus sonrisa burlonas y fea.

La rubia de tres coletas no espero mucho para darles un golpe en la cara a cada uno, enviándolos directo al suelo. La chica quería seguir golpeándolos o mejor dicho planteándolos pero su compañera le puso una mano en su hombro antes que haga algo.

-Espera, Brutilda… Creo que he visto algo.- Le dice seria Astrid. Esto le puso en alerta a la otra rubia.

Brutacio estaba comenzando a pararse pero antes de quejarse o golpearle a su hermana, es jala por un pierna hacia el humo, no sin antes emitir un guito de horror. Astrid y Brutilda se pusieron en alertas, listas para atacar o lanzar el agua de sus cubetas pero antes de hacer algo, ambas son derivadas por la cola del dragón mientras tiran sus cubetas.

-Me dolió… Me dolió muchoooo.- Grito Brutacio mientras sale corriendo del humo, no paso mucho antes que sus demás compañeros lo siguieran.

Solo quedaban Hipo y Patapez mientras que el resto se retiró, ambos estaban espalda contra espalda mirando a sus alrededores. Pero fue él gordito quien vio primero la cabeza del dragón, aun con el miedo le tiro su balde, empapando la cara a la cabeza dragón verde. Equivocado.

-Oo… Este no era.- Comento Patapez al ver que la cabeza que mojo no era la que botaba chispa. Este no dudo en tirarle más humo, el pobre gordito solo huyo asustado dejando a su compañero completamente solo.

Hipo se quedó estático por un momento, el humo verde que estaba a su alrededor se había disipado, no por completo pero si lo suficiente para ver a la magnífica bestia que quiere destruirlo. Era un dragón muy grande, verde por completo y lo que más asustaba eran sus dos cabezas. Porque son estas las que estaban mirando fijamente al joven castaño y no precisamente con una cara amigable.

-¡Vamos Hipo, tú puedes!.- Le Grito Bocon para que su aprendiz se animara o saliera de su shock. Los alumnos, quienes estaban atrás del vikingo solo se quedaron viendo lo que hace el joven castaño.

Hipo sacudió la cabeza y con el poco de valor que saco no sabe de dónde, lanza el agua de su balde a la cabeza del dragón que botaba chispa. Sin embargo, la fuerza del lanzamiento no era lo suficiente ya que el agua ni siquiera toco al dragón, solo provoco que la bestia se enojara más.

-O… Vamos.- Se quejó el joven castaño al ver que de nuevo a fallado, ¿Por qué siempre todo le sale mal?.

-¡Hipo!.- Le grito Bocon a su aprendiz para que se alejara del dragón, ya que la bestia lo derivo y estaba a punto de atacar.

Astrid, quien estaba al margen de todo lo que pasaba, dejo de lado la molestia que sentía por ser ignorada para preocuparse enormemente al ver que su "marido" estaba a punto de ser atacado, sin pensarlo dos veces, agarra su hacha y salió corriendo para defender a su castaño.

Sin embargo, tanto Astrid como Bocon a igual que el resto de jóvenes vikingos se quedaron estáticos y sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo.

El enorme dragón, la temible bestia de dos cabezas, de grandes alas y dos colas de además tener feroces colmillos y garras. Se estaba alejando de Hipo, el joven aprendiz de herrería, como si fuera la cosa más temible del mundo.

-¡Atrás, Dragón!, ¡Atrás!.- Le grito Fuertemente Hipo mientras que este lo estaba obedeciendo sin dudar.

Astrid dejo caer su hacha mientras abría sus ojos como plato por lo que estaba mirando. Su esposo, aquel que nunca pensó que sería un gran rival par un dragón, estaba haciendo que la bestia retrocediera de él, como si este estuviera una enfermedad o algo parecido, sea lo que sea, el dragón le tenía miedo y mucho. La hermosa rubia no se podría creer lo que estaba bien, se niega en creerlo pero mientras más ve, mas duda le entraba en su pequeña cabeza a igual que todos.

Hipo guio al dragón hasta su jaula, este tubo tanto miedo del castaño que se trepo a la pared para estar lo más lejos posible.

-Y piensa en lo que has hecho.- Le dijo el castaño mientras cuidadosamente le tira la anguila que tenía escondido bajo su manga al suelo y cierra las puertas de la jaula.

El joven castaño inhaló profundo, aun así tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Era un sueño?, es posible que por fin algo le saliera bien pensó alocadamente mientras suelta una carcajada de incredulidad. Hipo se limpió las mangas mientras da la vuelta, sin embargo se quedó estático al ver como sus compañeros de entrenamiento incluso su maestro de Herrería lo miraban atónicos y sorprendidos.

Desde la noche de bodas, este fue por primera vez que tanto Astrid como Hipo se miraron a los ojos, claro que la rubia tenía una mirada de asombro e incredulidad mientras que, la del castaño solo era nervioso no solo porque su esposa tenía la mirada fija en él, también todos.

-Waooo… Esto es todo, ¿no?... Espero que sí, ya que tengo cosas que… Si… ¡Hasta luego!.- Dijo entre cortado Hipo mientras que cautelosamente se acerca a la entrada para luego despedirse y salir corriendo.

Astrid y los demás lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que lo perdieron. Una vez que este se fue, una lluvia de preguntas y comentarios pasaron por su cabeza.

¿Cómo lo hizo?.

Creo que mi vista está fallando

¡Es una locura!

Por el amor de Thor, me golpee muy fuerte la cabeza.

¿Qué rayos está pasando?.

Estos y muchos más estaban pasando por el ambiente de la zona.

Mientras tanto, con Hipo, este no paro de correr hasta estar llegar a su cuarto que tenía en la herrería. Una vez dentro y después de recuperar el aire que perdió de tanto correr. Comenzó a saltar de la alegría mientras daba golpes en el aire y se repetía…

-Lo logre, ¡Por Thor lo he logrado!, ¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡Lo logre!, ¡Siii!.- Grito de júbilo Hipo.

Su alegría duro por muchos minutos hasta que se cansó pero nada borro la gran sonrisa que estaba en su rostro.

Después de tantos fracasos y decepciones, de tantas humillaciones e insultos, Por fin, ¡por fin!, lo logro, logro que algo le saliera bien. No podría creérselo, su alegría era tan enorme que podría romperse a llorar. Pero aun así no lo hizo.

Paso algunos minutos para poder tranquilizarse y volver a su deber. Ya no solo va hacer que el dragón vuelva a poder volar, ahora este va a volar con él. Sin perder tiempo, se puso a dibujar y planear en su escritorio todas las ideas que estaban fluyendo en su cabeza.

-Voy hacer una silla… O… Y también un sistema que la conecte con la aleta artificial de chimuelo, ¡Por Thor!, tengo tantas cosas que hacer.- Pensó alocadamente Hipo pero también muy feliz.

Sin embargo, solo pasaron unos minutos para recordar un pequeño detallito, que lo obligo a soltar su lápiz y abriera los ojos.

-¡Por los dioses!... ¡Que es lo que he hecho!...- Grito hipo mientras se agitaba su cabello con las manos, símbolo de la frustración.- ¡Por Odín!, que idiota soy….- termino de hablar mientras baja la mirada y se sostiene del escritorio con las manos.- Eh… Eh dejado a ese pobre dragón con la anguila.- Comento en susurró mientras se niega con la cabeza y se auto culpa, de nuevo.

Sin duda Hipo tendrá una pequeña aventura esta noche.

 _ **¡Hola a Todos!, ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿le han gustado?, espero que si… Gracias a todos los lectores que se han tomado un tiempo en leer mi nuevo capítulo, ¡Gracias!.**_

 _ **Que dilema, ¿eh?. Parece que Brutilda está sacando las garras por Hipo. Pero no la culpen, después de todo, Astrid le dio carta blanca para actuar. Así que no digan que es una mala amiga o algo por el estilo ya que Astrid lo regalo como si fuera un objeto. En cuanto Kaira, tal vez ella se esté alucinando con Hipo pero nuestro joven héroe no… Bueno, todavía. Aun así no se preocupen, como he dicho o escrito, todo puede pasar, así que prepárense**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos seguidores y comentaristas de mi historia, sin duda, son un gran apoyo y motivación para que pueda seguir escribiendo, así que… ¡Gracias!.**_

 _ **Esto es todo por hoy, sus opiniones me importan, no lo duden, Nos vemos a la próxima, Chaoooooo…**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


	16. Quiero conocerte mas

Capítulo 16

Era de noche en la isla de Berk y mientras que los vikingos descansaban en sus casas después de un día muy agitado o cenando en el gran salón para zacear su apetito voraz. Un cierto vikingo castaño, algo alto para su edad y de ojos tan verdes como el bosque mismo, estaba ocultándose entre las casas para que nadie lo viera como se acercaba a la arena donde estaban encerrados los dragones. A estas horas no se le permitía ir a la arena ya que podría ser peligroso pero para la suerte del muchacho, la mayoría de guardias se fueron en la búsqueda del nido de dragones, no había más que cinco guerreros que cautivaba sus alrededores. Claro que podría ir sin ser tan dramático pero después de lo que paso en la tarde, era mejor tomar precauciones.

Le tomo como veinte minutos escabullirse entre las casas para llegar a la arena, por suerte nadie lo vio, eso era buena señal. Y sin esperar más, abre con cuidado la entrada jalando una palanca. Lamentablemente al abrirse emitió un ruido que provoco que Hipo se alarmara, por suerte, nuevamente ningún guardia estaba cerca para escucharlo.

-Eso es tentar mucho a la suerte… Mejor no lo hago de nuevo.- Se dijo Hipo mientras ingresa a la arena.

Estaba algo nervioso, mentira, ¡estaba aterrado!. Solo un loco haría esto y él no lo estaba tanto, creo. Como sea, lo que estaba a punto de hacer, eso sí era tentar a la suerte y mucho.

Pero si no lo hacía, no se lo perdonaría nunca a igual con lo que le paso con el Furia Nocturna. Hipo había llevado esa anguila, solo en casos de emergencia, ya saben para no perder la vida, eso y de además querer probar su teoría si a los demás dragones que no sea el temible "Chimuelo" tienen miedo de la anguila. Porque podría ser que al Furia Nocturna no le guste ese animal pero no podría asegurar si ocurría lo mismo con los demás.

No culparía al dragón, si este lo odiara por haberlo encerrado con la anguila, es muy probable que lo ataque cuando lo vea. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que sacar la anguila de su jaula, ante las posibles y muy dolorosas consecuencias, era lo correcto.

Hipo respiró profundo cuando ya estaba al frente de la palanca que habría la jaula del Cremallerus. Se repetía…

-Vamos, tú puedes, tú puedes…- Se auto dijo mentalmente para darse ánimos.

Cuando ya estaba completamente seguro de lo que hacía, bueno, casi. Agarro la palanca con las dos manos y lo bajo. Inmediatamente la puerta de la jaula se alzó, Hipo trago duro antes de acercarse pero esta vez el dragón no salió como lo hiso en el entrenamiento, furioso y botando humo por doquier, no, esta vez no había nada más la oscuridad y un poco de luz que ofrecía la luna.

Hipo se acercó cuidadosamente y lo primero que pudo ver era la anguila que estaba en el piso, justo donde él lo había tirado.

-¿Tanto miedo tubo que ni siquiera lo pudo mover o quemar?.- Se pregunta Hipo mentalmente mientras se interna más en la jaula.

Por fortuna, el castaño llevaba su mochila, donde tenía su libreta, lápiz y velas, que prendió uno para alumbras el interior. Una vez iluminado, Hipo se alarmo y se preocupó un poco al ver dónde está el gran dragón verde. El Cremallerus estaba justo en la misma posición donde se había quedado cuando vio la anguila, trepado en el techo y lo más alejado que puede. El castaño le dio pena, de verdad le tiene miedo a esa cosa. Sin perder tiempo, toma la anguila y lo lanza, fuera de la jaula.

-Listo, ahora puedes….- Le Dijo Hipo pero cuando voltea, se queda paralizado por lo que está al frente de él.

El Cremallerus, aquel que representa el doble de peligro comparados con los demás dragones, se había bajado de la pared para ponerse al frente del humano y mirarlo con una cara de pocos amigos. Hipo trago duro, pensaba que tal vez era su fin, bueno, desde un principio supo que no sería igual como con lo que le paso con el Furia Nocturna. ¡Pero no pensaba morir!.

Lo único que podría hacer el joven castaño era cerrar los ojos y espera mucho dolor. Sin embargo, Hipo no sintió un golpe, mordida o algo que se asemeje al dolor, no, sintió lo inesperado.

El castaño abrió los ojos para ver como cada cabeza del Cremallerus estaba acariciando sus manos, dando indicar que estaban agradecidos por haber sacado a esa cosa horrible.

-Je, que chistoso, pensaba que demoraría mas.-Comento Hipo mientras devuelve el cariño.

Luego el dragón se apartó y se hecho en el piso, estar toda la tarde colgado en una pared cansa. Hipo supo lo que significaba, sin más que decir o hacer, se da la vuelta, cierra la jaula y se marcha.

En el camino de regreso a su casa, Hipo pensaba por el camino, muchas cosas lo tenían atormentado, cuando vio como tanto a Chimuelo como al Cremallerus tiene miedo a la anguila pero aún le sorprende que el dragón no le guardo rencor, más bien, le agradeció. Sin duda son criaturas increíbles.

Los pensamientos de Hipo fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que alguien se puso a su lado, al principio se alarmo pero se tranquilizó y se puso algo feliz a ver que era Kaira… Su amiga.

-Hola Hipo.- Le saludo muy sonriente… quizás más de lo normal.

Kaira estaba yendo a su casa a cenar con sus padres pero cuando vio a su "amigo", las ganas de estar a su lado supero a las ganas de estar con sus padres, sin perder tiempo corre hacia donde está el castaño pero al final se tranquiliza y camina para fingir que no estaba ansiosa, aunque a sus adentros grita de alegría y más cuando se enteró de algo en la tarde.

-Hola Kaira, ¿Cómo te va?.- Le saludo como siempre Hipo.

-Bien allí… Me entere lo que sucedió en el entrenamiento y como has impresionado a todos.- Le digo Kaira con una gran alegría.

-Aaaa…. Siii.- Hipo se puso algo nervioso porque sabe que más que impresionar era que engaño a todos. Bueno, el solo trataba de seguir viviendo, así que no lo juzguen.- Que rápido correr las noticias.- comento el castaño, más que correr, la chismosearía en Berk era más rápida que el viento, si se podría decir así.

-Bueno, ayudo como dramáticamente Patán grito a los cuatro vientos como un dragón le tuvo miedo a su primo.- Le comento la hermosa jovencita. Eso sí que lo dejo sin palabras al castaño.

-¿En serio?, Jajaja… No me lo puedo creer.- Le dice Hipo con un toque de burla.

-Pues créelo… Patán corío como loco por toda la aldea repitiendo como su primo aterrorizo a un dragón…. Jajaja, debiste verlo, fue muy gracioso… Jajaja.- Le dijo Kaira para terminar riéndose.

Hipo también se rio, él no podría negar una cosa, la risa de su amiga era muy linda. Una vez ya los dos tranquilos.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?.- Le pregunto Kaira algo curiosa.

-Bueno….-¿Qué le debería decir?, ¿La verdad?, le tenía confianza pero no mucha.- Solo tuve suerte nada mas.- Le dijo con simpleza.

-Si tú lo dices.- Le comenta su bella acompáñate.- Muchos en la aldea comentaron de lo grandioso que estuviste.

-¿Así?.- Le pregunto Hipo sorprendido.

-Sí, sobretodo Bocon, él no paraba de decir que tal vez su "aprendiz" ya este sacando su lado vikingo, claro que él se lleva algo de crédito pues como te está entrenando.- Le comenta la chica.

El castaño siempre quiso que le pasara eso, que lo alabaran pero lamentablemente esa "alabanza" era por una mentira, era mejor no hacerse ilusiones.

-Vuelvo a repetir, solo tuve suerte.- Le dice calmado Hipo.

-La suerte no existe Hipo, solo las acciones… Yo creo que ya estas sacando tu lado en la que eres bueno.- Le Dijo Kaira con una sonrisa.

Hipo se sorprendió por esas palabras, ¿acaso era bueno, cómo?,¿entendiendo a los dragones?, sería una experiencia tan increíble como aterradora.

-Nos vemos luego.- Se despide la chica con la mano mientras se va por otra dirección. Cuando ambos ya habían llegado al centro de la isla.

El joven castaño también se despidió pero se quedó parado un rato pensando en las palabras que le dijo su "amiga".

¿Él no podría tener el don sobre los dragones?, ¿o sí?, al pensar en eso, era inevitable pensar en su amigo dragón y sobretodo en la silla que está haciendo para montarlo. Si todo saliera bien, tal vez podría volar sobre el dragón… Bueno, solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

Con una gran energía, Hipo va corriendo pero sin hacer mucho ruido a la Herrería…. Tenía que terminar si silla para dragones.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la aldea, una hermosa pero fuerte guerrera quien no era nada más y nada menos que Astrid Haddock venia del bosque luego de haber pasado la mayor parte del tiempo practicando con su hacha, más bien era para desquitarse, bueno, depende de cómo lo llames. A pesar de todo, Astrid seguía confundida y atormentada por esta tarde. Por un momento pensaba que sería viuda antes que acaba el mes siquiera, no sabe porque pero eso sería horrible y mucho. Pero volviendo al tema, que su marido haya espantado a un peligroso dragón… Era algo tan imposible como alocado.

Sin darse cuenta Astrid, por su camino de regreso a su casa había un grupo de chiscas que estaban hablando al frente de una casa de que seguro será uno de ellas. La hermosa rubia no le importaba como siempre pero cuando escucho el nombre de su marido en la conversación, la curiosidad le entro y con cuidado de no ser vista, se escondió detrás de unos barriles para poder escuchar de qué estaban hablando.

-quién diría que el pequeño hijo del jefe se convertiría alguien…. Tan… Tan atractivo.- Les dijo una jovencita de pelo negro y ojos marrones a sus demás compañeras.

-Bueno amiga… "pequeño" ya no es la palabra que lo describe, más bien, "alto y tal vez fuerte".- Comento una rubia de ojos cafes con un toque de picardía.

-y con lo que paso esta tarde, de seguro ya está sacando su lado vikingo.- Comento otra chica de cabello marrón y ojos claros.

-Pero no nos ilusiones chicas, recuerden que él ya está casado.- Dice la primera joven algo triste.

-Por favor.-Comenta sarcástica la rubia.- Todo el mundo sabe que esa pareja no va a funciona… él y su "esposa", son tan diferentes… No pasaran de este año te lo aseguro.

Astrid apretó los dientes intentado controlar su ira porque si no, se lanzaría contra esa chica y ¡Le cortaría la cabeza!.¡Cómo se atreve a decir eso!, no por el hecho que sean diferentes, no se podría terminar un matrimonio.

-Además de que Astrid solo se casó con él por el dinero.- Comenta la segunda joven, a la hermosa rubia eso sí que lo altero y lo enfureció más.- Podrá ser toda guerrera que quiera pero al final resultó ser una convenida que no vio mejor manera que sacar a su familia de la pobreza, casándose con el hijo del jefe, sin duda es una descarada.

Para Astrid no sabe si sentirse enojada o culpable ya que prácticamente ella se casó por conveniencia así que no podría decir lo contrario pero ella no tenía planeado casarse para sacar a su familia de la miseria, ella quería ser toda una guerrera y así ayudar a sus seres queridos. Así que no era una descarada, simplemente no tenía opción.

-Una descarada que tiene la más grande suerte del mundo al casarse con un hombre como Hipo.- comento la tercera jovencita.- Desde el día de la "boda", él no ha dejado de sorprendernos.

-Sí, espero con ansias que esos dos se separen para convertir a Hipo en mi esposo.- La rubia ilusionada.

-¿Pero qué tonterías estas diciendo?, el será mi esposo.- Le dice sería la primera

-No, será el mío.- contesto la segunda.

Y es así como entre las tres comenzó una discusión y fue tanto, que nadie se dio cuenta como cierta rubia se comienza a alejar.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Astrid pasaba muchas cosas. Como era posible que todos esperan su divorcio y peor que haya chicas que ya están planeando lanzarse prácticamente a su marido. Había un sentimiento que hacía que "eso" le molestara y mucho. No podrían ser celos, ¿o sí?. Porque ella no está enamorada de Hipo, solo preocupada pero nada más.

-Nada más.- se dijo Astrid cuando estaba al frente de su casa.

Se quedó mirando un rato la casa que era antes del jefe pero ahora era de ella y claro también de Hipo, sin embargo, desde el día de la boda o mejor dicho noche de bodas no hubo contacto alguno con su esposo. Ni palabras, ni miradas. Nada de nada. Incluso hubo una vez que pensó que se había muerto o fugado de la isla pero sabía que por los demás de que Hipo seguía allí, en su vida de siempre. Era algo extraño también, últimamente Hipo era el centro de conversación de todos, sobretodo de las chicas y más por lo que paso esta tarde.

Ella se sentía mal al ver que Hipo no dormía en su casa y que prefería dormir en su cuarto de la herrería que con ella, claro que, cuando hablaba que con ella sería en la misma cuarto, no en la misma cama.

Astrid no quería entrar aun en su ahora casa, claro que estaba cansada de tanto entrenar pero quería ver a Hipo, quería verlo en persona. Así que sin esperar más se da media vuelta para caminar en otra dirección.

Pasaron los minutos y Astrid llego a estar cerca de la herrería del pueblo, pudo notar que una parte estaba iluminada, era obvio que Hipo estaba allí ya que Bocon trabajaba hasta la tarde y prefería comer en el gran salón que hacer su deber.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido y percatándose que nadie esté cerca porque no quería que le pasara como la última vez con su queridísima amiga, Astrid comenzó a acercase hasta estar a la ventana del cuarto de Hipo. Asomo un poco la cabeza y allí estaba… Por fin podría ver directamente a Hipo, su marido.

El castaño estaba tejiendo algo, parecía una asiento pensó la rubia, tal vez era otros de sus raros prototipos así que no había nada fuera de lo común. Pero Astrid no estaba interesada en lo que estaba asiendo, sino por una extraña razón, solo quería seguir viéndolo. Quería seguir viendo su cambio.

Ella ha pasado tanto tiempo concentrada en su entrenamiento que casi nunca noto los cambios que tuvo su ex-amigo de la infancia en estos últimos años. Se volvió alto, eso no había duda, cuando eran pequeños, ella siempre lo molestaba por su estatura pero ahora, quien lo diría, su pequeño amigo creció y mucho. Se volvió más maduro pero aun así tenía una chispa de niño que le hacía parecer lindo.

-¿Lindo?.- Pensó la rubia con los ojos abiertos para después sacudir la cabeza y alejar esa idea.

Pero lo que si le parecía atractivo para Astrid era el peinado del castaño, tenía un toque rebelde pero a la vez varonil que encajaba a la perfección con él.

Astrid se le quedo mirando por un largo tiempo y no pudo evitar volver a pensar en las palabras que escucho del grupo de chicas de hace rato.

-Hipo y yo somos diferentes y por eso, ¿No podemos enamorarnos?.- pensó la hermosa rubia algo melancólica.

Le molestaba si las palabras de aquellas chicas sean ciertas, de que todo el mundo esperaba un divorcio entre Hipo y ella, pero ¿Quién era ella para contradecirles?, Si al principio de este matrimonio ella solo pensaba en el divorcio y que sea lo más pronto posible. Incluso quería hacer la vida un infierno a su marido para que así se separen.

Sin embargo, nunca pensó que Hipo sería tan amable y compresible. Aún recuerda lo que hiso en la noche de bodas, como él defendió su honor ante las posibles humillaciones que podría recibir, pero aun así lo hizo y ella estaba agradecida por eso. Por una extraña razón, la amargura hacia su marido, desapareció aquel día.

Astrid siguió mirándole pero ahora ya no quería solo eso, quería hablarle y además que le aclararé algunas cosas.

-Vamos, Astrid, tú eres una Horffeson y una Horffeson no tiene miedo, solo es hablarle… ¿Qué podría salir mal?.- Se dijo la hermosa rubia mientras se levanta y va a la puerta de la herrería.

Una vez delante de la puerta, levanta la mano pero comenzó a dudar por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, aun así, suspira y se dijo así misma que no es nada anormal para después tocar dos veces la puerta.

Mientras tanto, dentro del cuarto, Hipo estaba totalmente concentrado en la silla que usara en Chimuelo, hasta que un ruido en la puerta llama su atención, con el miedo que descubran su trabajo, lo esconde rápidamente a igual que su libreta y planos.

Una vez hecho, se levanta y va hacia la puerta.

-Sí, ¿Qué desea?.- Dijo Hipo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta.

Sin embargo cuando lo hizo, no había nada, asomo un poco la cabeza y miro a los costados pero no había nada.

-Tal vez fue mi imaginación.- se dijo el castaño mientras cierra la puerta y vuelve a su trabajo.

No se dio cuenta como cierta rubia estaba quieta y pegada en la pared de alado. Cuando Astrid escucho los pasos, se puso nerviosa y como rato, se escondió para no ser vista.

-Eres una cobarde.-Se auto dijo Astrid mientras mira el cielo.

¿Cómo era posible que tiene miedo de hablar con un chico?, Bueno, Tal vez sea porque ese chico es su marido.

Deprimida y enojada consigo misma, Astrid se marcha a su casa, hasta saber que hacer ahora… Qué decisión tomar…

 _ **Hola a todos, ¿Les gusto mi nuevo capítulo?, espero que si… Gracias a todos que se han tomado un tiempo en leerlo… De verdad, se lo agradezco.**_

 _ **Sé que estuvo corta pero no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, así que espero que me comprendan.**_

 _ **¿Qué opinan?, Al parecer Astrid esta confundida tanto por las cosas nuevas de su "marido" como también lo que hay entre ellos. E Hipo por fin va descubriendo sus verdaderas habilidades… Genial, ¿no?. Y Kaira, al parecer se está ilusionando más de lo normal con su "amigo".**_

 _ **Les tengo una mala noticia, mis clases ya están por comenzar y les tengo que echar muchas ganas, así que ya no podre publicar cada semana, ahora creo que será cad semanas, Espero que me comprendan… Intentare publicar otro esta semana pero no prometo nada.**_

 _ **Esto es todo por hoy, gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Sin duda, son los mejores. Nos vemos hasta la próxima, chao.**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


	17. No puede ser

Capítulo 17

Quien diría que en una sola una semana el torpe e inútil de Hipo pasaría a convertirse en el mejor en entrenamientos contra dragón, bueno, eso era lo que decía el gordito de Patapez a sus compañeros que estaban en la mesa pero no era el único. Es que de verdad el joven castaño sorprendió a todos. Y en tan poco tiempo, ¿Quién lo creería?.

 _ **Flash Back**_

El siguiente día de entrenamiento, los jóvenes vikingos se enfrentaron otra vez con el Gronckle, su maestro les dijo que antes los problemas y cosas extrañas que está pasando, este último lo decía por las recientes acciones con su joven aprendiz, deberían de volver a empezar a practicar con algo básico y el dragón de clase roca era el indicado.

Sin embargo, Bocon no se esperó que sus alumnos se olvidaran tan rápido sus lecciones contra ese dragón.

-¡Solo pasaron algunos días!, ¡Por Thor, no pueden ser tan olvidadizos!, ¡Son vikingos, no burros!. Les grito Bocon al ver lo ridículos que están haciendo al enfrentarse contra el dragón.

Patan fue el primero en ser eliminado, el muy tonto se enfrentó de directamente contra el dragón, este ni siquiera se molestó en dispararle, solo espero que este lo suficientemente cerca para luego golpearlo fuertemente con su cola, haciéndolo que vuele y terminara chocando contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente.

Por parte de los gemelos, bueno, al menos pensaron en un plan, si se podría decir que ese plan era el más ridículo del mundo. Prácticamente este fue su "brillante idea", amos hermanos se pusieron al extremo del dragón y usando sus cascos como arma.

-¡A la taque hermana!.- Le grito animado Brutacio y esta solo asiente.

Y como si fueran toros o yack, ambos gemelos embistieron al dragón. Pero este ni siquiera se molestó en enfrentarlos, simplemente voló un poco más arriba, dejando que esos tontos humanos se chocaran entre ellos y cayeran de espaldas.

-Veo pajaritos.- Comenta Brutilda algo mareada pero muy adolorida, igual su hermano.

Bocon quien contemplaba todo desde arriba, solo negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba fuerte.

-¿Es enserio?, no puede creer que sean tan estúpidos.-comento el herrero mientras se golpeaba la cara con su mano buena.

Ahora era el turno de Astrid, quien parecía ser la única que se acordaba un poco de las lecciones a pesar de que estos últimos días ha estado confundidas por sus cosas, aun así, ella no se enfrentó tan abiertamente como sus compañeros, más bien cautelosamente se acercó al dragón sin llamar su atención, una vez hecho, golpeo fuerte su escudo con su hacha, el sonido que provocaba desorientaba al dragón. Era su oportunidad para la hermosa rubia, alzo su hacha lista para atacar al dragón pero sin querer desvió su mirada hacia donde estaba Hipo, quien solo se estaba protegiendo con su escudo a una distancia segura de la bestia. Sin darse cuenta, Astrid se le quedo mirando sin ninguna razón y ese fue su problema, ya que el dragón se recuperó y sin esperar, le ataco. La hermosa rubia quedo fuera cuando perdió su escudo al chocar con una caja y quedar un poco dolida.

-Bueno, Al menos ella hizo algo.- Comento Bocon aburrido al ver como una de sus mejores alumnos queda fuera de combate.

Por otro lado Patapez intento mantenerse lo más alejado de la batalla, aunque tenía un arma más usaba su escudo para protegerse. Aun así, el dragón no ignoro su presencia y fue a atacar al humano. Patapez, chillo de miedo antes de ser lanzado contra la pared, por suerte aún tenía el escudo así que no fue tan duro el golpe.

-Al menos uso el escudo.-Se dijo el herrero al ver como otro queda fuera. Aun así no pierde las esperanzas ya que era el turno de su joven aprendiz.- Vamos Hipo, tú puedes.- Dice para animarlo mientras mira donde está.

Hipo se mantenía al margen de la batallas entre el Gronckle y sus compañeros pero no por el miedo, sino para analizar la situación y estudiar un poco al dragón. Mientras que se preguntaba si funcionara lo mismo con lo que funciono con Chimuelo.

Ayer él y el Furia Nocturna intentaron volar pero la mala calibración de la silla con la cola provoco que ambos hicieran un descenso forzoso por suerte habían estrellado sobre un pasto especial que amortiguo el golpe de la caída. Hipo concluyo que era el pasto especial ya que Chimuelo se revoleteaba sobre la yerba alegremente, era una escena tierna pero también interesante.

Ahora en el entrenamiento, Hipo tenía un poco de esa yerba en su mano y se preguntaba qué pasaría si el Gronckle lo tocara. La respuesta llegaría pronto ya que el dragón iba directo contra él.

Hipo se alarmo al ver como el dragón se le acercaba para atacarle, sin tener tiempo en pesar si hacerlo o no, solo extendió su brazo mientras hacia un puño con su mano que tenía la yerba. Aun así, intento cubrirse mirando para otro lado, por si acaso no funcionara y solo recibiera un golpe. Sin saber que eso no pasaría.

Para asombro de todos y más de parte del castaño, cuando todos estaban seguros que el dragón mandaría a volar al joven vikingo, este se limitó a caer en el suelo, boca arriba.

-¡Bien hecho muchacho!.- Grito y felicito Bocon a su aprendiz al ver como derribo a la bestia.

Todos pensaron que con el puño le gano pero claro que esa no era la razón. Hipo no pudo evitar que en su rostro se formara una sonrisa mientras mira la yerba que está en su mano.

-¡Funciono!.- se gritó mentalmente. Sin percatarse los elogios que le mandaba sus compañeros (excepto por Astrid, quien lo culpaba por su distracción) y de los que estaban viendo el entrenamiento y que por una extraña razón, la mayoría eran chicas.

En el camino de vuelta a la aldea, Hipo con las justas se pudo escapar de sus compañeros, ya que estos lo habían rodeado para preguntarle cómo lo había hecho para derribar aun dragón que era conocido por su dureza en su piel con un solo golpe, a excepción por Brutilda, quien lo miraba con un toque de coqueteo provocando un escalofrió en la espalda al castaño y Astrid, quien por una extraña razón, nuestro joven héroe noto cierta tensión y enojo que salía en ella de además de que en sus bellos pero también terroríficos ojos azules se pusieron en modo asesina.

Al siguiente entrenamiento, a los jóvenes vikingos les tocaba ahora enfrentarse contra el poderoso y extremadamente peligrosa Nadder.

Y Como siempre, Patán y los gemelos hicieron el ridículo quedando prácticamente fuera de combate en los primeros minutos de entrenamientos. Por otro lado, Patapez, le tenía miedo al dragón porque este lanzaba púas desde su cola, así que solo se mantuvo a distancia, usando solamente su escudo para protegerse. Esto solo dejo en combate a Hipo y Astrid, quienes eran los mejores, bueno, la última los es por ahora.

-¡Vamos chicos, tengo Fe en ustedes!.- Les grito Bocon para animar sus dos mejores alumnos.

Esta vez, Astrid se dijo así misma que no se distraerá otra vez con Hipo y que se concentraría solamente en el entrenamiento. No debería de ser tan difícil, solo tenía que mantenerse a distancia de su marido. Pero aun así, cometió un error, se confió mucho al pensar que sería igual como le paso en el anterior entrenamiento con el Nadder.

Astrid dejo su escudo de lado y corrió a atacar al dragón solamente con su hacha, grabe error, esta vez el dragón azul no haría el mismo movimiento que le causo un enorme dolor en su nariz. Así que esta corrió contra la humana y cuando las dos estaban cerca, Astrid alzo su hacha para golpearla sin embargo, la dragona estaba preparada y le ataco de lado, haciendo que en el movimiento dejara desarmada y sorprendida a la humana.

-Astrid, no porque sean bestias van a cometer el mismo error, es obvio que aprendió de su último encuentro contigo.- Le comento Bocon.

-Y ahora me lo dices.- Pensó molesta la hermosa rubia mientras esquiva el fuego del dragón.

Con Astrid fuera, ya que se fue a buscar otra arma, Hipo se quedó prácticamente solo, aunque ya no estaba con tanto miedo como antes. Quería probar un nueva hipótesis y estaba más ansioso que aterrado.

Ayer, Chimuelo y él intentaron otra vez volar pero antes de que el castaño le pusiera la silla con las nuevas mejoras al dragón, las mejoras incluía un gancho que conectaba con una cuerda y este con el joven, así no se caería del dragón negro en sus intentos por volar, y una mejor conexión con la cola artificial. Hipo hizo un pequeño masaje al dragón por su espalda para saber si la silla le incomodaba pero resulto que al Furia Nocturna le gustaba que le rascaran por allí ya que se veía muy animado y cuando este le rasco en su cuello, se hizo un clip en el dragón ya que prácticamente cayó dormido al suelo.

Ahora Hipo quería saber si se rasca en ciertas partes en los dragones, estos se quedaban dormidos. Bueno creo que lo iba a averiguar pronto ya que el Nadder ahora estaba yendo por él.

El castaño se alarmo al ver que la Nadder venía muy molesta, era obvio porque él estaba armado y representaba una amenaza. Pero pensó que a igual con lo que le paso con el Furia Nocturna, si deja las armas a un lado este no lo vería como amenaza. Aun con dudas, no perdió tiempo y arrojo su mazo con el escudo, aun así se protegió usando sus brazos con sus brazos. Pero como él suponía, el Nadder se detuvo de golpe al ver que el humano ya no era una amenaza, luego se le quedo mirando e Hipo también, hasta que un ruido llama la atención a los dos. Ambos giran su cabeza a la derecha para ver como Astrid venía a atacar con un hacha. El Nadder azul se preparó para contraatacar sin darse cuenta que cierto castaño aprovecho la situación de que su cuello estuviera expuesto, así que rápidamente Hipo comenzó a rascar cierto puntos que hicieron al dragón que se callera dormida.

Todo esto ocurrió bajo una mirada de asombro e incredulidad de Astrid, quien se quedó como boba al tener el hacha en alto y que su grito de batalla terminara corta al ver como un peligroso dragón, ¡que ella ya había enfrentado y derrotado!, pero ahora, este cayo rendido a los pies de su marido, como los otros que ambos han enfrentado.

-¡Bien hecho, Hipo!.- Felicito Bocon, quien aplaudía con mucho entusiasmo a igual que los demás que estaban viendo el entrenamiento.

Hipo solo les sonrió nerviosamente a los que lo aplaudían hasta que sintió algo raro en su costado, gira un poco la vista para ver a una muy furiosa Astrid, quien lo estaba mirando con ganas de utilizar su hacha para degollarlo. Hipo solo trago duro y sin decir ninguna sola palabra, comienzo a retirarse cautelosamente pero también algo rápido.

Esa noche, el joven castaño no comió solo en su mesa habitual en el gran salón porque tanto sus compañeros de entrenamiento como algunos vikingos se sentaron a sus costados, alabándolo y preguntándolo sobre sus grandes logros que ha tenido hasta ahora. Todo esto ocurría de nuevo bajo la mirada de incredulidad y enojo de Astrid, quien miraba con un gran recelo la forma como admiraban a su marido y no a ella.

¡Se suponía que ella había entrenado toda su vida para ser la mejor de todos y de todas!, ¡Como en el nombre de Thor una persona que nunca ha ganado un combate mano a mano ha logrado superarle!, ¡Esto es imposible! ¡Irreal!.

En el siguiente entrenamiento, antes los fracasos recientes de los jóvenes vikingos contra los dragón, excepto por Hipo claro, Bocon decidió que ahora se enfrentarían contra un dragón que este mas… A su nivel. Uno pequeño pero también muy peligroso, El Terrible Terror.

Todos estaban con sus armas y escudos, y en que estaba a la cabeza del grupo ahora era Astrid, quien decidió que enfrentaría primera al dragón y seria la que ganara esta ronda ya que el enemigo no era la gran cosa que digamos. Todos estaban listo mientras esperan que la jaula se habrá, bueno, todos excepto por Hipo, quien nuevamente tenía otra teoría que saco de su travieso amigo, Chimuelo.

Ayer en la cala, Hipo había llevado sus herramientas para hacer las modificaciones de la silla allí y así ahorrarse tiempo. Después de haber fallado otra vez, ya que él y el dragón se cayeron por una mala calibración con la cola artificial pero aun así, el joven castaño pudo notar los errores para corregirlas. Es así que se acomodó en una gran roca, como si fuera su meza de trabajo y puso sus herramientas aun lado y la silla en el otro y empezó a trabajar.

Y mientras el castaño trabajaba en la silla, la luz del sol se reflejó por accidente en su martillo provocando que se proyectara un punto amarillo en una roca grande que estaba al frente.

Obvio que Hipo no se percató de eso pero su "inteligente" amigo sí. Y como todo dragón curioso, o al menos este en especial, Chimuelo se acercó y se le quedo mirando por un momento, luego lo intenta "agarrar" con su pata pero nada, lo intenta otra vez pero con su otra pata, igual nada.

Luego de unos segundo, Chimuelo estaba intentando desesperadamente "atrapar" esa luz con sus patas como si fuera un perro. El alboroto que hizo llamo la atención al joven castaño, quien se quedó confundido por lo que ve.

-¿Chimuelo?.- Lo intenta llamar Hipo pero este solo lo ignoro y sigue con sus cosas.

Luego, el castaño se fija bien en lo que hay en la roca y pudo ver una pequeña luz y gira un poco su cabeza para ver de donde proviene la luz y noto que venía de su martillo. Le pareció extraño pero también curioso, así que agarra el martillo pero accidentalmente lo saca de la luz. Y la lucecita que miraba Chimuelo desapareció, este miro por todos los lados, indicando que lo está buscando.

Hipo vio la situación y otra vez pone el martillo en la luz, y refleja otra lucecita pero esta vez se proyectó en el suelo, justo debajo del Furia Nocturna. Este lo noto de inmediato e intento atrapar pero fallo. Al joven castaño le pareció gracioso y comenzó a mover el martillo para que la luz se moviera e igual el dragón travieso que aun intenta atrapar con desesperación.

-Así que te gusta las cosas brillantes.-Pensó Hipo sonriendo mientras sigue jugando con la "inocencia" de su amigo.

Y con esa nueva teoría, Hipo quería saber si pasaba lo mismo con todos los dragones, incluso si estos fueran pequeños como el Terrible Terror que estaba a punto de enfrentar.

-Ya saben, no subestimen al dragón por su tamaño.- Les Informo Bocon mientras baja la palanca que libera una puerta pequeña en la jaula.

Todos los jóvenes se prepararon y alzaron su escudo, listos para luchar. Y en la puerta pequeña, comienza salir la temible criatura.

-¡Ja!, ¿Es enserio?.- Comento sarcástico Patan al ver la "temible criatura" que él y sus compañeros se van a enfrentar.

No media más de cuarenta centímetros, eso era seguro, tenía dos alas, colmillos, cola y escupía fuego como cualquier dragón, claro que este era más pequeño, también era de color verde con toques rojos y amarillos en su espalda. El pequeño Terror miraba curioso a los jóvenes humanos que estaba al frente de él, mientras los jóvenes, excepto por Hipo, lo miraba con un toque de burla.

-Psss… Por favor.- Dijo presumiendo Brutacio.- Tiene el tamaño de mi… .-Pero no pudo terminar su oración el gemelo rubio ya que el "Pequeño e inofensivo" dragón se le lanzo encima.

Brutacio se retorcía de dolor al sentir como el dragón le mordía la nariz con mucha fuerza, sus amigos solo se alejaron de él ya que no querían que el Terrible Terror los ataque. A excepción de Hipo, quien quería poner a prueba su teoría de además salvar su compañero de entrenamiento.

Es así, que el joven castaño, usando solamente su escudo hizo que la luz solar se pusiera en este formando una lucecita que se proyectó en el suelo, justo debajo del pequeño terror. El dragón noto de inmediato la luz y como si fuera un gato, se lanzó sobre la luz intentando atraparlo, olvidando completamente a su presa. Brutacio aprovecho esa oportunidad para alejarse y salvarse de ese "extremadamente peligroso" dragón, desde ese día el rubio tuvo mucha precaución con los dragones, sobre todo con ese.

Por otro lado, Hipo siguió llamando la atención del Terrible Terror con la lucecita mientras que cuidadosamente lo guiaba a su jaula. Todo esto ocurrió bajo la mirada de incredulidad de sus compañeros, incluido Brutacio quien se acaba de recuperar de su ataque, quienes solo pensaba que el dragón está huyendo de Hipo, como si solamente su presencia lo atormentaba.

Pero ninguno de ellos se comparaba con Astrid, quien miraba con un gran sombro y enojo como de nuevo otro dragón era sometido por su marido.

-Valla Astrid, él es mucho mejor que tú.- Comenta Brutacio a la rubia que estaba en la cabeza del grupo. ¿Qué ilógico, no?, hace algunos días Astrid era la mejor de todos, pero ahora su "esposo" le supero y de lejos.

El comentario que le dijo su compañero enfureció mucho a la hermosa rubia mientras mira como Hipo hace que el dragón entre de nuevo a su jaula con suma facilidad. El joven castaño solo les sonrió cuando todos los felicitaba, a excepción obvio de su "esposa", quien se retiró rápidamente, tenía que desquitarse con algo rápido o sino lo aria con Hipo en persona.

Mientras tanto, los jóvenes vikingos, Bocon y los quienes estaban mirando el entrenamiento que por una extraña razón, de nuevo la mayoría eran chicas. Todos estaban aplaudiendo y felicitando a Hipo por sus logros, este solo les sonreía nerviosamente

-Si supieran que los estoy engañando con trucos, estoy seguro que me matarían.- Pensó el castaño mientras camina a la salida de la arena de entrenamiento.

Pasaron las horas en la isla y se podría ver como la hermosa y temible Astrid lanzaba con furia su hacha de batallo contra dos inofensivos árboles que estaba a sus extremos.

-¡Nadie es mejor que yo!.- Grito internamente Astrid mientras lanza otra vez su hacha a un árbol.

Cuando saco su hacha que se clavó en el árbol que estaba atacando y se preparó para atacar al otro, se detuvo de golpe con el hacha en alto al ver a Hipo caminando en la dirección que cruzaba con el árbol que estaba atacando.

Ambos jóvenes se vieron directamente a los ojos, la sorpresa se notaba en sus rostros aunque de parte del castaño algo de miedo porque noto que estaba a punto de perder la vida pero sabía que era el entrenamiento de su esposa y sin pensar en mas o decir comenzó a alejarse bajo la mirada de Astrid.

Su bellísima esposa se le quedo viendo hasta que lo perdió de vista, fue allí que salió de su impresión y comenzó a seguirlo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, aun así, cuando estaba arriba de una gran roca para mirar el panorama de donde se fue su chico, no pudo encontrarlo.

-Rayos.- Se dijo Astrid molesta mientras golpe la roca en la que estaba pero sin hacerse daño.

Resignada ante su mala suerte, Astrid se comienza a marchar sin percatarse de cierto chico que estaba escondido abajo esa gran roca.

-Ufff…. Eso estuvo cerca.- Dijo de alivio Hipo mientras pone una mano en su pecho para tranquilizarse.

Luego se para para acomodar bien la mochila que lleva en su hombro, en ella lleva cosas que va a usar para mejorar la silla de Chimuelo, si Astrid lo hubiera descubierto, no hubiera tenido escusa que decirle.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

-¿Recuerdan cómo derivó al Gronckle?, ¡Lo hizo con solo su puño!, eso fue increíble.- Comento Brutacio mientras se acuerda los sucesos de ese día.

-Sin duda fue increíble… Así como lo hizo con el Nadder.-Dice su hermana quien lo recuerda los sucesos con una emoción enorme.

-¿y con el terrible terror?, ni siquiera lo toco, el dragón simplemente se alejó.- Dijo entusiasmado Patapez.

-Ahora hay que llamarlo Hipo "el magnífico".- Le comento su idea Brutacio a los demás.

Fue una sorpresa para todos que Brutacio, siendo uno de los principales que se burlaban desde pequeño del castaño ahora se uno de los primero que alaben a Hipo, como si fueran un dios ante sus ojos.

-Por favor… No es para tanto.- Se quejó Patán ante lo que escucha de su primo.

-¿No es para tanto?,¡ en que mundo vives!, Hipo supero a los más grandes dragones como si no fueran para nada y tú dices que no es para tanto, ¿Estás loco?.- Le dice Brutilda algo molesta por como el feo habla de su chico.

-Loco no hermana… Celoso, Patán esta celoso de que su primo sea mucho mejor que él.-Le comenta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por favor, yo no estoy celoso de ese inútil.- Dijo el feo pelinegro mientras cruza los brazos fingiendo ignorancia.

-Bueno "inútil" ya no es la palabra que describe ahora a Hipo, sino… .- estaba comentando Patapez pero lo interrumpieron.

-Temible, Increíble, Magnifico…. .- Sugiere Brutacio quien dice las primeras palabras que le vienen en la mente.

-Guapo, galán, bellísimo… .-También sugirió Brutilda aunque con un toque de amor y perversión.

-Por favor.- Le dice Patan frustrado y celoso.- Esas palabras no lo describen..

-¡Si lo describe!, sobretodo la palabra HERMOSO.- Dice Brutilda.

-No lo es…-Replico el pelinegro.

-Si lo es, lo que pasa es que estas celoso de él.- Le dice la rubia burlonamente

-Por supuesto que NO.-Dijo molesto

-Sí, si lo estás.-le dice Brutacio también burlonamente

-que no

-que si

Mientras esos dos tontos discutían. Astrid, quien estaba ignorando la conversación o discusión de sus compañeros de entrenamiento ya que ella estaba en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando se encontró con su esposo ese día en el bosque, lo tenía confundida y extrañada, ¿Qué estaba haciendo en el bosque?, ¿A dónde se iba?,¿Qué era eso que cargaba Hipo consigo?,¿Tendría algo que ver con el mágico mejoramiento de Hipo en el entrenamiento? ¿Estaría entrenando con alguien? Y ¿Por qué precisamente en el bosque?... Pregunta tras pregunta atormentaba en la cabeza en la hermosa vikinga, quien estaba desesperadamente intentando comprender la situación.

Por suerte ya no estaba tan enojada como lo ha estado en los días anteriores, la conversación que tuvo ayer con su padre le hizo aclarar muchas cosas pero no todos… Las demás solo lo podría aclarar Hipo. Tenía que hablar con él y lo tenía que hacerlo ahora, ya no tenía miedo como antes, ¿Miedo?, ¡Tonterías, nunca los tubo!, solo era incomodidad.

Astrid salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho coqueteos con la voz del imbécil de Patan, esas palabras que siempre le daban asco, alzo la vista para gritarle y golpearlo para que ya no le dijera eso pero al hacerlo, se sorprendió al ver que no se dirigía a ella, sino a otra chica que estaba pasando por allí.

-¿Hola preciosa?, ¿No quisieras sentarte con un galán como yo?.- Le dice coquetamente Patan a la hermosa chica de cabello ondulado de color marrón claro y ojos color cafés muy bonitos, ¿Bonitos?, ¡Preciosos!. De además un cuerpo espectacular para su edad.

A quien le estaba hablando, no era nada menos que la preciosa y sensual, Kaira, quien estaba pasando por allí con una bandeja de comida en su mano derecha. Ella se estaba dirigiendo con sus demás amigas pero por su desgracia, su camino se cruzó con la mesa de los jóvenes vikingos que estaban entrenando para combates contra los dragones y peor al pasar al lado del feo de Patan, quien no desperdició el momento para saludarla y coquetearla.

Kaira puso una cara de asco al ver quien le hablo pero no podría ser descortés, sus padres le enseñaron ser respetuosa, incluso si estos fueran feos y presumidos.

-No gracias Patan pero prefiero estar con mis amigas.- Le dice la hermosa jovencita mientras intenta sonreír pero le costaba mucho. De verdad, le cuesta mucho.

-Vamos, siéntate.- Le intenta convencer el pelinegro.- Puedes tener el "privilegió" de estar al lado de alguien como yo.- Le dijo mientras le señala el asiento de al lado.

Sus padres le enseñaron a ser respetuosa con todos pero su madre le enseñó en especial a también como decir "no" aun tarado.

Kaira lo miro y le una hermosa sonrisa, Patan creyó que ya la tenía en su mano pero paso lo inesperado para el vikingo. La chica agarro el vaso que contenía agua y se la vacío en la cabeza al feo y creído de Patan. Todo esto ocurría bajo una mirada divertida de Brutacio y Brutilda y una mirada de asombro de Astrid y Patapez.

Sin decir más, Kaira comenzó a retirarse, no sin antes pasar de nuevo al comedor a recoger más agua. Mientras tanto Patan, salió de su asombro para comenzar a limpiarse toda el agua que le cayó encima.

-Que bien te salió esa Patan.. Jajaja.- Le dijo mientras se ríe Brutacio sin parar, igual su hermana.

-¡Cállense!, que ella solamente lo hizo porque es muy tímida… Estoy seguro que se muere por mí.- Le dice Patan mientras se limpia con un trapo.

-Sí, clarooo.- Dice sarcásticamente Brutilda con una sonrisa burlona.

-Es verdad.- Reprocho el pelinegro.

-Pensé que solo coqueteabas con Astrid.- Comento Patapez.

-Oye.- Lo regaño la rubia, ella estaba más que feliz al ver que el feo no estaba más interesado en ella.

-Ella está casada… Lamento que ya no puedas tener todo esto.- Dice el feo y egocéntrico de Patan dramáticamente mientras se señala así mismo como si fuera lo más maravillado del mundo.

Astrid ni se molestó en contestarle, simplemente lo ignoro como siempre. Cómo si perdiera gran cosa, Ja.

-Lamento ser portador de malas noticas Patan pero te infórmate que tampoco vas a poder coquetear con ella.- Le dice Brutacio, el mencionado lo miro incrédulo.

-¿de que estas hablando?, ¡Esta claro que se muere por mí!.- LE dijo el pelinegro algo molesto.

Pero Brutacio solo negó con la cabeza

-Ella ya está interesada en un chico.

-¿Así?, ¡¿Quién?.- Le pregunto molesto Patan, que quiere saber quién era su competencia.

-Hipo.- Respondió con simpleza.

-¡Hipo!.- Dijeron todos sorprendidos y en especial Astrid y Brutilda, quienes sienten que le están arrebatando algo preciado.

-Así es, ellos dos paran mucho tiempo juntos.- Le informó el rubio.

-Pero, ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?, Hipo está casado, si antes no tenía oportunidad con una chica, ahora la tendrá peor.- Le dice Patan molesto, Su primo ya le robo a su chica, ¿ahora le va a robar la otra?, ¡que absurdo!.

-Se lo que le digo.- informa Brutacio mientras se acerca un poco más a ellos.- La otra vez fui a la herrería a que me afilen mi espada y allí estaba Hipo, quien estaba hablando y riéndose muy animado con Kaira… Hasta parecían novios, ¿Pueden creerlo?.- Le dijo dramático Brutacio.

Todos se quedaron impresionados por eso y en Patan, nacía un odio mayor por su primo, ¿La fama no le era suficiente?, ¿Ahora también quiere chicas?, ¡No es justo!.

-¡Eso no puede ser cierto!... Mi Hipo no me seria infiel.-Comento dramáticamente Brutilda, esto de verdad sorprendió a todos.

-¿Qué estás hablando?, Astrid es la esposa de Hipo, no tú.- Comenta sorprendido Patapez al ver como su compañera estaba interesado en Hipo como otras.

-¿Y qué?... Astrid y yo compartimos todo, ya saben, como somos las mejores amigas…. Compartimos, ropa, comida e incluso novios.- Dijo descaradamente Brutilda con una gran sonrisa, esto dejo sorprendido a todos, muy sorprendidos.- ¿no es cierto, Astrid?.- dice mientras gira su mirada a la derecha donde se sentaba su amiga.

Sin embargo, solo encontró un asiento vacío. Comenzó a buscarla con la mirada igual los demás pero no la encontraron.

Mientras tanto afuera del gran salón, se podría ver a la hermosísima Astrid quien ahora se transformó prácticamente en un demonio andante. No hay que juzgarla, después de todo, no todos los días se entera que su "esposo" le es infiel, ¿verdad?.

-Ese maldito, desgraciado, imbécil, estúpido, mentiroso, ¡Infeliz!...- SE repitió mentalmente Astrid muy molesta mientras camina en dirección a la herrería.

Ella pensó que Hipo era solo era tímido y nervioso ya que eso mostraba cuando estaba a su lado. ¡Pero no!, ¡Lo fingió todo!, Y ella que estaba dándole su espacio para que cuando hablasen, sean cosas serias. Pero no, fue una totalmente idiota.

Ahora si se olvidó todo lo que hablo con su padre porque ahora Hipo va a conocer bien la palabra dolor… Vaya que lo va a conocer bien.

Y con una furia incontrolable, apretando los dientes y formando muy fuerte un puño en su mano, Astrid marcho rápido para ver a su "esposito" y dejarlo claro quién era su esposa, ¡Quien era su dueña!.

 _ **Hola a todos, ¿Les gusto mi nuevo capítulo?, espero que si… Gracias a todos que se han tomado un tiempo en leerlo… De verdad, se lo agradezco de corazón.**_

 _ **¡Lo logre!, Pude publicar otro capítulo esta semana y todo gracias por su comentarios, de verdad gracias.**_

 _ **Lamento si hay fallas ortográficas, es que solo lo escribí en un día, espero que me comprendan. Gracias**_

 _ **Que emocionante, ¿No?, Astrid ya se enteró de la "amante" de su marido, claro que Hipo no lo tiene pero ¿podrá decírselo mientras es golpeado? Espero que si Jajaja. A mí también me gusta el personaje de Kaira, ella sin duda es fascinante. Pero como digo o escribo, todo puede pasar. Así que esperen lo imposible.**_

 _ **Quiero informarles que Hipo no es débil, acaso no recuerdan en un episodio de carreras al borde que golpeó fuertemente a Patan hasta sacarlo tres dientes, sinceramente no me canso de ver ese episodio. Solo que en este Hipo piensa que es débil e inútil por todo este tiempo que le han dicho, tanto que no noto la gran fuerza que conlleva adentro. Recuerden que tiene dieciocho años, ya es un joven.**_

 _ **Quiero decirles algo curioso, cuando comencé a escribir esta historia pensaba hacer capítulos de 1000 a 2000 palabras, no de 4000 o 5000 palabras, ven como todo su apoyo me inspiraron lo suficiente para escribir largos capítulos, claro que también el tiempo que tenía libre, así que gracias a todos.**_

 _ **Pero como les comente en el anterior capitulo, vuelvo a clases y ya no podre publicar cada semana, serán por mucho más tiempo pero eso no dice que voy a abandonar esta historia, no, voy a seguirla hasta terminarla. Lo voy a hacer, se lo prometo. Pero si quieren que sean largos como esta, demorare mucho más tiempo, solo les aviso.**_

 _ **Esto es todo por hoy, nos vemos hasta que Dios quiera, CHAO**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


	18. Créeme

Capítulo 18

Era de noche en la isla de Berk, se podría decir que era una noche como cualquier otro pero no esta vez, ya que hoy será algo especial y sobretodo peligroso. Porque detrás de una de las casas del pueblo, estaba cierto vikingo castaño, quien estaba siendo reconocido últimamente por sus grandes logros recientes en la arena de entrenamiento contra los dragones y a su costado de él, estaba el mismísimo hijo del rayo y la muerte misma, el Furia Nocturna.

-Bien, Chimuelo, esto es lo que vamos a hacer… Aprovecharemos la oscuridad para escabullirnos, usando las casas hasta llegar a la herrería donde podre hacer que nos separemos.- Le comento el castaño de su plan que tiene a su amigo.

Sin duda alguna, Hipo estaba completamente loco, solo a él se le podría ocurrir llevar a un dragón a una aldea que cazan dragones. Pero, ¿Qué más podría hacer?. Tras el accidente que ocurrió en la tarde cuando intentaba otra vez volar, no tenía otra opción, tenía que llevar al dragón con él a la herrería del pueblo si quería tener una oportunidad para que se separen.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Hace unas horas en ese mismo día…

-Muy bien amigo, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo.- Comento Hipo mientras revisa por última vez que todo esté a la perfección en la silla.

Había hecho nuevas mejoras en la conexión de la silla con la cola artificial pero aun así era mejor de ser cuidadosos cuando intenten volar a grandes alturas, después de todo, siempre puede aparecer una desgracia cuando menos se espere. Además descubrió de que la razón de sus caídas eran porque en la cola se tenía que efectuar ciertos movimientos que iguala con la cola de alado y estos definirían al tipo de vuelo, si eran para subir, bajar, retroceder e incluso frenar. Hizo unos arreglos para eso pero aun no sabía bien que movimientos efectuaban con lo que quería. Es así como al joven castaño se le ocurrió una brillante idea, en vez de intentar otra vez volar y lastimarse en el proceso, va a hacer pruebas para ver que posiciones en la cola artificial tiene que hacer para poder volar bien.

Así que Hipo amaro a chimuelo a un árbol en un acantilado para usar el viento en sus pruebas y lo amara para que no salga volando escandalosamente. Cuando comenzó la prueba, todo iba bien, había logrado saber ciertos movimientos en la cola, como ascender, descender y frenar pero cuando hizo que tanto las alas del dragón como la cola se estiraran, sin saberlo hizo el movimiento de retroceso y como soplaba un viento muy fuerte, tanto él como Chimuelo salieron disparados hacia atrás. Por suerte para ellos, había un gran césped que amortiguó el golpe.

-Auuu… Eso dolióooooo.- Estaba hablando Hipo hasta que sintió que fue jalado para arriba y por eso dio un grito de sorpresa.

Cuando Chimuelo se levantó, su silla de montar jalo al humano también por la conexión con la cuerda de seguridad que tenían, Hipo quiso soltarse pero cuando reviso la silla, vio que tenía un gran problema entre manos.

-Hay no.- Se quejó el castaño al ver que la conexión de la silla con la cuerda estaba doblada.

Lo peor de todo es que ese preciso momento no había llevado sus herramientas.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Ahora tanto él como Chimuelo estaban usando la oscuridad de la noche para poder llegar a la herrería, mientras que Hipo internamente reza a los dioses, pidiéndoles que las patrullas vikingas no lo descubran.

-Muy amigo, por aquí.- Dijo el castaño mientras jala la cuerda que conecta con el dragón para así poder guiarlo. Para sorpresa del chico, el temible Furia Nocturna resulto ser muy travieso y también curioso con todo lo que veía. Y no era para menos, no todos los días un dragón va a un lugar donde habitan humanos y menos se espera que salga vivo de ello.

Hipo lo estaba guiando lo más silencioso posible y justo cuando iban a girar por una esquina. El chico se detiene para luego girarse y hacer que el dragón retroceda y se oculte en la oscuridad.

-Quieto y no hagas ruido.- Le susurró en chico algo alarmado.

Justo al otro lado de la esquina, estaba viniendo un guardia vikingo con una espada y antorcha en cada mano. Hipo se apoyó en la pared de la casa que estaba a su lado para hacer que el guardia se fijara en él y no en el temible dragón que estaba a solo cinco pasos atrás.

-Hola Hipo.-Le saludo cordialmente el guardia cuando la luz de la antorcha alumbro el lugar.

-Hola.- Dijo el joven castaño intentando sonar normal.

-Que buen espectáculo lo de en esta tarde… Nos has dejado muy impresionados a todos.-comento alegre el vikingo.

-Sí, lo sé y me estoy esforzando para que mañana sea aún más mejor.- Le dice con una sonrisa.

-Sabes, si no estuvieras casado, hubiera pedido al jefe que te casaras con mi hija.-Le comento el vikingo, sin decir más retomo su camino.

Eso sí que lo dejo impresionado y helado, ¿Cómo era posible que unos trucos fáciles puedan cambiar a la gente?, él siempre creyó que los vikingos lo veían como un mal partido para sus hijas, pero ahora, ¿Lo quieren comprometerlo con sus hijas?, valla que los vikingos están locos, suerte para él que ya estaba casado. Bueno, algo bueno salió tuvo que salir de este teatro, ¿no?.

El gruñido de Chimuelo hiso que Hipo saliera de sus pensamientos, agita la cabeza antes de girar su vista y mirar a su compañero.

-Tranquilo amigo, ya vamos.- Le dice Hipo mientras lo vuelve a jalar de la cuerda.

Y sin más obstáculos por el camino, Hipo y Chimuelo pudieron llegar a la herrería sin llamar la atención de algún patrullero vikingo, parece ser que la suerte ya estaba del lado del joven castaño ya que la herrería se encontraba apagada, lo que indicaba que no estaba su maestro, Bocon.

-lo que necesito es una ganzúa.-Se dijo el joven castaño mientras comienza a buscarlo.

Pero le fue algo difícil ya que la herrería estaba completamente a oscuras y la luz que proporcionaba la luna no ayudaba mucho que digamos, además Chimuelo estaba curioseando mucho por allí, tanto que tiro uno que otra cosa al suelo provocando mucho ruido.

-Chimuelo, puedes quedarte quieto.-Le pidió Hipo en voz baja mientras esta revisando una caja de herramientas que encontró con las justas.

El dragón le hizo caso, bueno, lo intenta al menos. Después de unos minutos de una difícil búsqueda, el joven aprendiz de herrería pudo encontrar lo que buscaba.

-No hay tiempo que perder.-Comento Hipo mientras se acerca a su compañero.

Por suerte para él, el dragón estaba quieto ya había curioseado lo suficiente. Sin embargo parece ser que la suerte de los dos, mas por parte del castaño, se fue volando como el viento al escuchar un llamado desde afuera de la herrería.

-¡Hipoooooo!.

Bueno, más que llamado parecía un grito….. Y de furia.

-Por Odín, es Astrid.-Comento Hipo alarmado y muy asustado mientras se para de un brinco.

A Chimuelo le pareció raro al ver como el humano comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro desesperadamente cuando escucho ese grito agudo, Tal vez sea su hembra, pensó el dragón.

-¡Hipo!, sé que estas allí, sal de una buena vez.- Le ordeno y grito Astrid con mucho enojo

Cada palabra de su esposa, le ponía de piel de gallina a Hipo, ¿Por qué está molesta?, se preguntó el castaño, mientras tanto al furia Nocturna le volvió a invadir la curiosidad y quiso ver cómo era la hembra de su amigo por suerte Hipo pudo detenerlo antes que asomara su cabeza por la ventana.

-Tú quédate aquí y no hagas nada.- Le ordeno Hipo mientras toma un mandil y se lo pone para ocultar el accesorio que lleva encima para volar, de además la cuerda que conecta con el dragón.

Mientras tanto afuera de la Herrería, Astrid se encontraba llena de furia. Cuando había llegado se decepciono un poco al ver que estaba cerrado y oscuro, lo que indicaba que no había nadie pero justo cuando estaba a punto de irse y buscar en otra parte a su querido "esposito", escucho unos "ruidos" provenientes del local, su sexto sentido le dijo lo que eso significaba, había alguien y ese alguien no era nadie más que un cierto vikingo castaño de ojos verdes. La furia le vuelve a invadir, solo esperaba que la otra cosa que le estaba diciendo su sexto sentido no sea cierto… Lo último que le gustaría ahora sería encontrarlo con su amante… Por qué si pasaba, va a correr sangre esta noche.

-¡Hipo!, si no sales ahora, te va a ir peor cuando entre.- Le grito y aviso Astrid con una gran sed de venganza, estaba comenzando a creer la otra cosa que le estaba diciendo su sexto sentido.

Pasaron los segundos y se escucharon uno que otros ruidos, sin embargo para la "Hermosa" rubia su paciencia se le había acabado y ya estaba comenzando a caminar hacia la herrería pero cuando apenas dio algunos pasos puso una cara de sorpresa al ver como Hipo sale por la ventana para después rápidamente cerrarla a sus espaldas mientras le da una de sus sonrisas tontas, esas, las que siempre le delatan.

-¡Astrid!, ¡Hola!, ¡Hola, Astrid!, ¿Qué tal?, ¿Qué te trae por acá?.- Le dice Hipo con un gran nerviosismo, tanto en su voz como en su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, Astrid paso de estar sorprendida a estar molesta al recordar del porque estaba aquí.

-¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo!, Tú sabes muy bien lo que está pasando.- Le comento muy molesta su esposa mientras aprieta fuerte sus puños para intentar tranquilizar su ira.

-Aaaaa… No sé de qué me hablas.- Le dice su esposo fingiendo ignorancia, ¿No pudo descubrir lo de Chimuelo?, ¿o si?.

Sin embargo Astrid solo se puso más furiosa, eso era mala señal, valla que lo era. Pobre Hipo.

-¿Así?, Yo te lo puedo decir.- Le comenta Astrid mientras pone sus manos en sus caderas y se inclina un poco más cerca de él. Hipo se sintió tan excitado como aterrorizado por su cercanía, aunque más por lo segundo.- Ya lo sé todo.- Le comento su esposa con una mirada asesina.

Con solo escuchar esa frase, Hipo se congelo de miedo, ¿Lo sabe todo?,¿Pero cómo?, Siempre fue cuidadoso cuando se trataba de Chimuelo, ¿Cómo pudo?...

-¿Lo… Lo sabes todo?.-Pregunta el joven castaño horrorizado y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Si.- Le afirma Astrid aun manteniendo su mirada asesina.

¿Ahora que va hacer?, gracias a los dioses que su "esposa" no llevara su hacha porque si no ya tendría su cabeza partida en dos. ¿acaso sabrá también que lo tiene oculto a Chimuelo detrás de él?.

-A… Astrid, yo te lo puedo explicar.-Le dijo Hipo intentado convencerla para que no haga una locura.

-¡ninguna explicación, Hipo!.-Le corto Astrid muy molesta aunque su voz estaba comenzando a sonar algo, ¿dolida?.- ¿Cómo pudisteis hacerlo?.-Le pregunto intentando contener su ira o su tristeza.

-Astrid, si me dejas explicarte….- Hipo intenta hablar pero al parecer su mujer no quiere escucharlo.

-Pero nada Hipo, no caeré en tus juegos.- Le contesta Astrid callando a su marido de golpe.

-Sé que se ve mal… Pero si me escucharas, veras que no es para tanto.-Le intenta decir para ver si pueden hablar antes de llegar a los golpes.

-¡¿No es para tanto?!.-Le grita muy furiosa, O…o, no debió decir eso.- ¿Cómo en nombre de Thor puedes decirme que no es para tanto?.-Le pregunta Astrid algo incrédula y al borde del colapso. ¿Acaso engañar a su esposa no era para tanto?, ¿Qué tan sínico puede ser Hipo?.

-Este… yo….- ¿Qué le puede decir?, se notaba que lo quería matar.

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto.-Comenta Astrid mientras da algunos pasos cortos hacia adelante.

-Astrid…. Yo… .- Intenta decir Hipo pero al ver como su "esposa" avanzaba hacia él, le ponía tan aterrado que le costaba hablar.

-¡No puedo creer que me hallas sido INFIEL!.- Le grita furiosa Astrid mientras alza su puño, lista para darle un golpe.

-Te lo puedo explicar, yo… Espera…. ¿Qué me acabas de decir?.-Le estaba hablando Hipo nervioso pero cuando escucho la última palabra que le dijo su esposa, hizo que cambiara su actitud de aterrado a confundido.

-¡Que eres un desgraciado maldito infeliz!, me has estado engañando todo este tiempo con una zorra.- Le dice Astrid muy furiosa y ya lista para masacrarlo a golpes.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿infiel yo?… Oye, ¿estamos hablando del mismo tema? Porque yo nunca te he sido infiel.- Comenta Hipo muy confundido y incrédulo. Él nunca engañaría a Astrid, aunque no haiga amor entre ellos, se supone que al menos tendrían que tener algo de respeto por estar casados.

-Jajaja… Mira como me rio.-Le dice Astrid en un tono sarcástico.- Por favor, no te hagas el inocente ahora, ya me entere lo Kaira y tú.- comenta ya directa en el asunto.

-¿lo Kaira y yo?.-Le pregunta confundido.- Pero si solo somos muy buenos amigos.- comenta Hipo sin entender nada. Los dos eran amigos pero nada más, además ¿no estaban hablando sobre el Furia Nocturna?, todo lo tiene muy confundido.

-¡Ya deja de mentir!... No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto… Con razón no me hablabas, preferías a esa estúpida en vez de mí.- Comenta Astrid pero en su voz se notaba un toque de dolor. Algo que no paso de ser desapercibido por su esposo.

Hipo no podía creer lo que está pasando, ¿él ser un infiel?. Ja, tiene que ser una broma del dios Loki. Por otro lado le gusto saber que Chimuelo no era el tema de conversación pero aun así tampoco le gustaba este tema. Él nunca engañaría a Astrid, antes muerto que hacerlo. Además, lo último que quería en el mundo, es hacerla sentir dolor y traición.

-Escucha me Astrid, no sé de dónde has oído esas tonterías pero déjame decirte que yo nunca te engañaría… Sé que no tenemos una muy buena comunicación y tal vez nunca lo tengamos pero no por eso yo te seria infiel.- Le dice Hipo mientras comienza acercarse y alza las manos para intentar tranquilizarla.- Por favor, créeme Astrid… Yo no tengo una relación con Kaira o con otra… Yo respeto mucho nuestro compromiso, aunque claro que fue forzado para ambos, yo no me metería con otra estando casado contigo.-le termina de decir Hipo con una voz sincera y firme mientras le mira directo a sus bellos ojos.

Astrid no sabía que pensar, se suponía que debería estarlo golpeándolo pero ahora que lo ha escuchado, él sonaba tan sincero y además verlo directamente a sus ojos le proporcionaba una tranquilidad increíble que hizo que todo el odio que sintió hace rato desapareciera, ¿Cómo era eso posible?. Pero si lo piensa por un momento, ¿Enserio le estaba creyendo a Brutacio?, él es un tonto y siempre exagera las cosas, tal vez este cometiendo un error.

En eso, la hermosa rubia suspira mientras intentar que sus mejillas que recientemente comenzaron a calentarse, se tranquilizaran.

-¿Enserio no tienes nada con ella?.- Le pregunta otra vez Astrid no tan segura pero un poco tranquila.

-Te lo aseguro.- Le dice Hipo con una sonrisa.

Aún no sabe porque pero Astrid le creyó. Mientras tanto Hipo se alegraba internamente al ver que se salvó una buena paliza de su "querida esposa". Pero como siempre la mala suerte persigue a Hipo como un perro persigue una rama ya que de repente se escuchó unos "ruidos" provenientes de la Herrería, unos ruidos suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención de los dos jóvenes y también para que cierta chica hermosa se vuelva a llenar de ira.

-¿qué es lo que acaba de sonar?.- Pregunta Astrid en un tono de voz que hizo temblar a Hipo.

Su esposo no le pudo contestar, el miedo de que el dragón asomara la cabeza y ella lo viera le atormentaba tanto que se congelo de miedo. Y para empeorar la situación, se escuchó otra vez un ruido pero aún más fuerte.

-¿Qué fue eso, Hipo?.-Pregunta nuevamente la hermosa rubia ante el silencio que recibió de su esposo. Astrid no quería pensar en cosas malas otra vez pero si no hablaba su "esposito", el golpe que recibiera será mucho peor de lo que pensado darle en un comienzo por estar engañándola.

Aun así Hipo no podía hablar, lo único que hacía era retroceder despacio a la herrería mientras le sonreía tontamente a su esposa. Si antes pensaba que se salvó de una buena golpiza, ahora ya está muerto.

-Ehhh… Astrid… Yo… bueno.- Estaba delirando Hipo, ¿Qué le podía decir?,¿Qué el más temible dragón estaba a sus espaldas?, si le decía eso, ya se puede dar por muerto.

Mientras tanto Astrid, ya se le estaba acabando otra vez la paciencia, su imaginación estaba jugando con ella de nuevo, si su marido no le hablaba era porque algo estaba ocultando y eso "algo" debe de ser una chica.

Por otro lado, A Chimuelo le estaba ganando la curiosidad de ver cómo era la hembra de su amigo humano y cuando quiso asomar su cabeza por un lado de la Herrería, sin querer había votado una caja con su cola pero cuando volteo por el susto, volvió a tirar otras cosas con su cola. A veces tener una cola, era como tener a la torpeza detrás, pensó el dragón mientras intenta quedarse quieto.

Sin embargo el ambiente que se formó afuera de la Herrería, no era la mejor, Astrid se estaba poniendo muy furiosa al pensar que su "esposito" le tomo el pelo, otra vez, mientras tanto Hipo pensaba en alguna solución o algo parecido.

-¡Hipo!, ¡¿Qué demonios hay allí?!... Si es lo que estoy imaginando, puedes darte por muerto.- Le grito y dijo Astrid mientras comienza a acercase peligrosamente.

-Bueno… Depende de lo que este imaginando… Digo… yo puedo imaginar una cosa y tú otra… Hay muchas posibilidades….Después de todo….-La voz de Hipo sonaba tan nervioso que era obvio que decía puras mentiras.

-Hipo antes que te mate… Déjame decirte una cosa…. .-Le estaba hablando Astrid mientras alza un puño sin embargo paso lo inesperado.

De pronto Hipo fue alzado contra la pared haciendo que este pegue un grito de susto y esposa ponga una cara de sorpresa. El joven castaño le sonrió tontamente a su esposa antes de que prácticamente lo jalaran a la Herrería a través de la ventana.

Astrid se queda muda e impresionada para después de un segundo, se llenara de una ira incontrolable.

-¡Ni pienses que me vas a dejar con la palabra en la boca!.- Grito la hermosa pero peligrosa rubia mientras sale corriendo.

Pero cuando abrió las ventanas de la herrería, no encontró más que la ocurrir de la habitación.

-¡Maldición!.- Dio un grito de enojo Astrid mientras da un golpe en el muro y para sorpresa o no tanta, dejó una marca en la madera y ninguna herida en su mano.

Mientras tanto, a unos metros de la Herrería, dentro del bosque para se precisos. Se podría ver como el temible Furia Nocturna corriendo mientras su joven amigo humano es "arrastrado" por la cuerda que los conecta.

-¡oye!... Pss… Chimuelo… psss… Paraa… Ps.- Hipo intenta decirle al dragón que se detuviera pero cada vez que choca con el suelo, una hoja o rama se pone sobre su boca impidiendo que hablara.

Por suerte para él, Chimuelo había parado pero no porque lo escucho, sino porque se acordó que traía a su amigo humano como si fuera un saco de papas.

Hipo queda tendido sobre suelo, el "paseo" que le dio su amigo lo dejo algo dolorido y sucio. Al ver que no reaccionaba Chimuelo se le acerca y lo olfatea mientras lo mueve con su nariz.

-Ya, ya amigo… Estoy… bien.-Le dijo Hipo para que se tranquilizara y no se preocupara. Luego se levanta y se limpia las ramas y hojas que cayeron en su ropa.- Vamos amigo, volvamos a la cala.- le dice a Chimuelo mientras comienza a caminar pero es frenado por un jalo de parte de su amigo. Hipo voltea para ver que este lo mira serio.-¿Qué pasa, amigo?.

El Furia Nocturna solo le gruñe para después apuntar hacia atrás con la cabeza. Aun no muy seguro, Hipo cree haber entendido el mensaje.

-¿Preguntas por lo que paso allá, cierto?.- dice Hipo.

Con un movimiento casi humano, Chimuelo asintió.

-Bueno… ¿Cómo te lo digo en tu forma?.- Se dijo Hipo mientras se rasca la cabeza pensando.- Bueno… Ella es… Mi esposa…. Pero para ustedes, los dragones… Sera hembra, si, ella es mi hembra.-Le dijo Hipo no muy seguro de lo que está hablando.

Sin embargo con solo la palabra "hembra", Chimuelo entendió a la perfección. Que lastima que no la pudo ver. Se quedara con la curiosidad de saber cómo era la hembra de su amigo humano.

-Sin embargo, no puedo creer que ella pensara que tenía una amante… Es algo ilógico.- Comento Hipo al recordar la "conversación" que tuvo con su esposa.- Esto es increíble… Yo teniendo una amante… Ni siquiera yo me lo creo… ¿Quién le habla dicho semejante barbaridad?.- Se preguntó Hipo mientras camina en círculos.

Chimuelo no sabía que decir, aunque igual no serviría de nada ya que el humano no le entiende de todo.

-No puedo creer que ella pensó que le estaba engañándola con otra.- Dijo Hipo sin creerlo todavía.- Se veía tan molesta… que parecía que me quería matar… .- Fue allí que una pequeña luz se prendió en el cerebro de Hipo.-Ella estaba enojada… Ella estaba celosa.

¿Será posible?, La gran Astrid Horffeson, la más fuerte y hermosa de la aldea, estaba celosa que otra le quitara a su marido. Pero si ella no le amaba.

-Pero si Ella esta celosa, eso quiere decir… que… que… ¿le gusto?.- Comento Hipo impresionado por lo que dijo.

Por otra lado, Chimuelo lo miraba extraño, él acaba de decir que era su hembra, ¿acaso no era obvio que se gustaban?. Sin duda los humanos son complicados.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la aldea se podría ver a la hermosa Astrid Horffeson, perdón, a Astrid Haddock caminando de un lugar a otro como loca, buscando desesperadamente algo o mejor dicho a alguien. Un chico para ser más precisos.

-Ese maldito, cuando lo encuentre, le daré un buena golpiza que nunca se va a olvidar en toda su vida.- Comenta Astrid mientras camina ahora hacia la arena de entrenamiento.

Desde que Hipo "desapareció", su esposa, Astrid comenzó a buscar por la herrería intentando encontrar alguna pista, pero al ver que no había nada más que herramientas tiradas, comenzó a buscar por las casas que había en el alrededor. Aun así no encontró nada, su búsqueda comenzó a extenderse hasta alcanzar toda la aldea. Pero nada de nada. Era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, ¿Cómo era eso posible?.

Con cada segundo que pasaba, Astrid se ponía más que furiosa, quería encontrar a Hipo y lo quería YA.

Astrid había llegado a área de entrenamiento, por suerte no había nadie que vigilara ya que los guardias que quedaban en Berk patrullan más por la aldea que por allí.

Ella abrió la puerta con la esperanza de encontrar a Hipo y golpearlo pero nada, no había nada, otra vez. Astrid no se pudo aguantar más y dio un grito de coraje para luego pisar fuertemente el suelo ante su mala suerte. Fue allí cuando se acordó de algo.

-Esperen un momento… ¿Por qué diablos lo estoy buscando?.- Fue en ese momento que Astrid, volvió a la realidad y analizo todo lo que hizo.- No puedo creerlo, ¡Me he puesto celosa!... ¡Que estúpida!.-Se auto insulto la bella rubia mientras se da leve golpes a la cabeza.

En todo ese tiempo, Astrid no se dio cuenta que estaba actuando como una de las típicas novias que no querían que se metieran con su chico, como si fuera su dueña o algo así. Astrid siempre pensó que esas chicas deberían de ser unas idiotas, ahora ella actuó como uno más, sin duda, era la más idiota de todas.

-Todo es tu culpa Hipo, tu culpa…. No, dejemos al tonto a un lado… La culpa es de mi padre, Si, él tiene la culpa… Si no hubiera hablado con él, nada de esto hubiera pasado.- Dice Astrid mientras comienza a recordar la conversación que tuvo ayer con su padre.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Era de tarde en la isla de Berk y en el bosque, Astrid tomo el camino largo que conectaba con la aldea, necesitaba estar sola para pensar, pensar a donde se iba su marido la otra vez que lo vio cuando entrenaba. Pensar lo que está pasando en él para que se vuelva tan bueno en los entrenamientos. Pero sobre todo, pensar porque diablos no le puede hablar.

-¡Arrrr!… ¡Maldito estúpido!.- Grita enojada Astrid mientras clava su hacha en un árbol que encontró por el camino.

Estaba con la respiración agitada, había entrenado mucho ya que eso lo hace pensar mejor, lamentablemente tuvo que pensar mucho y el resultado fue terminar muy cansada.

-Y ahora, ¿Por qué mi pequeña guerrera esta tan molesta?.- Pregunto una voz que sonó detrás de la chica.

Astrid se sobresaltó y al girarse se puso en guardia para enfrentar a quien le ha hablado, ¿Cómo se atreven a interrumpirla cuando esta pensando?. Sin embargo, se relajó y bajo su arma al darse cuenta de quién era.

-Papá… ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar en casa.- Le pregunto y comento Astrid al ver a su padre entre algunos arbusto.

-Oye… Que no pueda mover las piernas, no quiere decir que no pueda salir a tomar aire debes en cuando.-Comento el vikingo con gracia y cruzando los brazos.

-Pero igual… no quiero que te pase nada.- comenta su hija mientras se le acerca.

-Hay niña… Aun puedo cuidarme solo.- Dice el padre, sin embargo, su hija no opina lo mismo.

En aquellos tiempos, el padre de Astrid era reconocido por ser uno de los mejores guerreros de Berk pero desde que perdió la movilidad en las piernas, ahora tiene que ser protegido. Aun así, todavía tenía músculos en sus brazos que conllevaba una fuerza increíble de además que se fortalecieron con el pasar de los años sin embargo no era lo suficiente para poder enfrentar o defenderse de un dragón. Pero el vikingo era muy terco y sobretodo obstinado… Actitudes que heredo a su hija.

-No tienes que hacerlo, para eso me tiene a mí… Yo siempre te protegeré, tanto a ti como mamá y mis hermanitos.- Dice Astrid orgullosa por ser como es.

Ningún padre podría pedir mejor hija pero aun así prefería que su hija encontrara la felicidad en vez de pasar tanto tiempo en cosas serias.

-Yo siempre voy a estar orgulloso de ti Astrid… Nunca lo dudes… sin embargo, eso no es motivo para que siempre pares molesta.- Le critico su padre.

Astrid sabia de que estaba hablando su padre, después de todo, no era la primera vez que lo atrapa haciendo berrinches en el bosque.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.- Dice su hija, no porque lo haya atrapado, le va a decir todo lo que le está pasando.

Su padre no hacía más que mover la cabeza de un lado a otro indicando negación, Era terca, igual que él después de todo. A veces eso era ventajoso como desventajoso.

-Vamos, Astrid… No seas tan orgullosa con tu padre… Acaso no sabes que te conozco desde que alcanzabas aquí.- le dice el vikingo mientras señala la palma de su mano, Astrid sabía que significaba, no importa cuánto creciera, para sus padres seguiría siendo esa pequeña que llego a sus vidas.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Hipo?, ¿Verdad?.- Le pregunta su padre

Astrid no contesto, solo suspiro de fastidio pero al final asintió.

-Valla… no llevas ni un año de casada y ya tienes problemas con tu marido,,, Jajaja.-Comenta su padre con ironía y gracia.

Pero su hija no le ve la gracia y lo mira seria, esto hizo que el hombre se callara.

-Bueno… y ¿se puede saber la razón?,¿Qué te hizo Hipo?.-pregunta el vikingo para cambiar el tema.

Astrid no estaba segura si contarle o no pero era su padre, podía confiar en él después de todo. Claro que estaba Brutilda pero desde que la chica mostro interés por su marido, ya no le tenía tanto confianza como antes.

-Nada.- Dice la rubia.

-¿Nada?, no veo que eso fuera un gran problema.- Le dijo su padre confundido.

-¡No!... No me refiero un nada de nada… me refiero a un nada, de que no pasó nada… Desde nuestra boda, Hipo y yo no hemos hablado… ¡Ni siquiera visto!... Y ahora, él se volvió tan bueno en los entrenamientos contra dragones que… que siento que me oculta algo.- Termina de decir Astrid con una mano en su pecho, intentado saber porque esas últimas palabras le dolía un poco.

-Así que, ¿Te molesta saber que Hipo ya no es un inútil?.- Le pregunta su padre.

-¿Qué?, ¡Claro que no!... Lo que me molesta… me molesta… .- ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba de verdad?, ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

El vikingo estaba preocupado que su hija no viera que se estaba comenzando a enamorar. Pero era terca y tal vez nunca lo aceptaría.

-Dime la verdad Astrid, ¿te da miedo ver en Hipo algo que te agrade?.- Pregunto su padre.

-¿Qué?, ¡Yo no tengo miedo a nada!.- Contesto su hija molesta por pensar que era débil.

-En cambio, Hipo siempre tuvo algo de miedo sobre ti… no me sorprendería que este alejado de ti, hija… pero lo que si me sorprende es ver que tú, como su esposa, te hayas puesto a un lado, fingiendo que él no existe y cuando por fin a Hipo le pasa algo bueno… Tú en vez de ponerte feliz, te enojas.- Comento su padre algo decepcionado por como actuó su hija.

A Astrid le dejo sorprendida esas palabras y más viniendo de su padre. Pero ella no actuó mal, era Hipo quien debería acercase, no ella.

-Ya te dije que yo no sirvo para ser una esposa.- Le dice su hija, no quería nada de esto pero no tuno opción.

-E Hipo no servía para ser un cazador de dragones… Pero ahora todo cambio.- le dijo su padre. Sin embargo Astrid no lo vería así.

-Yo no soy ninguna arrastrada.- comenta la rubia seria.

-Y no te pido que lo seas, nunca quería eso para ti… Solo te pido que vieras algo más en la vida que solo estar todo el tiempo entrenando.- Comenta el vikingo.

Astrid no sabía cómo tomar eso, ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan confuso en la vida?.

-Solo quiero decir que… No fue el dinero que me hizo hacer que te comprometieras con Hipo…- dice su padre, pero su hija no sabe si creerle o no.- Fue porque cuando eras pequeña y jugabas con el hijo de estoico… pude ver lo muy feliz que eras a su lado y lamento mucho que por un problema mío tuvieras que haber cortado admita con él.- termina decir algo triste.

-No fue tu culpa padre… fue decisión mía.- comenta Astrid pero también triste, los únicos recuerdos que tenia de infancia, eran sobre Hipo y ella.

-Aun así… me gustaría mucho que volvieras a ser feliz como aquellos días.- Comenta el vikingo mientras hace girar su silla de ruedas.- No olvides de visitar a tu madre.- le dice por ultimo antes de dirigirse hacia la aldea.

Astrid solo se le quedo mirando hasta que lo perdió de vista. Luego miro el cielo y pensar nada más que en su marido. ¿Qué tenía que hacer?, No podía pasarse toda la vida molesta por culpa de Hipo… Aunque, él no la tenga de toda. Tal vez… tal vez…

-Tengo que darle un oportunidad… quizás mi padre tenga razón, tengo que revivir esos viejos recuerdos.- dice Astrid mientras retoma su camino de nuevo hacia la aldea.

Además, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Actuar como una estúpida celosa… ¡Eso podría salir mal!.-Grito de furia Astrid mientras comienza a salir de la Arena de entrenamiento.

Estaba muy molesta con Hipo y solo pensaba que la próxima vez que lo viera solo le daría una ronda de golpe y cero palabras.

-De estas no te escapas Hipo… Te lo prometo.- Dice Astrid mientras comienza a caminar hacia el puerto de la isla.

Quería ir rápido a su casa a descansar e ir por la aldea sería muy largo y por el puerto era mucho más rápido. Astrid camino sin tomar importancia lo que pasaba a su alrededor… hasta que…

-¡Auxilio!... ¡Ayúdenme!...

Era un grito de un pescadero que venía en un bote pequeño de pesca. Tan Astrid como algunos vikingos que pasaban por allí corrieron en su ayuda.

Cuando el pequeño bote anclo en el muelle. El pescadero saco a su compañero, que estaba desmallado y con algunas heridas en sus brazos. Tanto la rubia como los demás lo ayudaron para que se echara en la medra del piso del muelle.

-¿Qué le paso?.- Pregunta un vikingo rubio de ojos negros.

-No lo sé… Habíamos encontrado un barco abandonado, Henry fue a revisarlo y salió diciendo que no había nada… pero de camino de regreso, se sintió muy mal, vomito mucho y luego se desmallo.- explico el pescadero preocupado por su compañero de trabajo.

-¡Hay que llamar a Gothi y Bocon, deprisa!.- Dice un vikinga que estaba por alii.

Dos de los vikingos que estaban allí salieron corriendo, uno hacia la curandera y el otro al jefe a cargo, ósea Bocon.

Entre los que estaban revisando al pescadero, estaba una vikinga de pelo negro y ojos marones, era la mamá de Patan y sabía algo de medicina. Y cuando estaba chequeando las heridas del pescadero, esas heridas se le hicieron algo familiar y terrorífico.

-¡Maldición!... ¡No lo toquen!.- Grito Horrorizada la vikinga, esto llamo la atención de todos.- ¡Tiene la fiebre de Odín!.- dice para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

Los vikingos que estaban alrededor del pescadero enfermo, retrocedieron horrorizados mientras se ven las manos y confirmar algo espantoso. Estaban infectados.

Entre ellos estaba Astrid, quien al escuchar lo que dijo la vikinga, retrocedió y miro sus manos, donde se notaba que en su palma estaba algo pálida… Confirmando que se había infectado.

-Hay no.- Dice Astrid sorprendida y con miedo.

Los vikingos que estaban en el muelle salieron corriendo de lugar pero sin querer, hicieron que la infección se extendiera por toda la isla.

 _ **No tengo nada que decir… Más que un Hola y agradecerles por tomarse un tiempo en leer mi nuevo capítulo.**_

 _ **Sé que tarde mucho pero les dije que si querían capítulos largos, me tardaría más de lo normal.**_

 _ **Pero volviendo a la historia, ¿Qué les pareció?, ¡Hipo sobrevivió a su esposa!, claro que al final con ayuda de chimuelo. Ahora saben porque Astrid actuó tan posesiva, lo hizo sin querer pero cualquiera notaria que está comenzando a enamorarse. ¡Y ¿ahora que pasara?!, ¿Astrid morirá?, espero que no pero como les dije o escribo… Todo puede pasar… Prepárense.**_

 _ **Una cosa más… ¡Nunca voy a abandonar esta historia!, así que no se preocupen, Hoy pude publicar ya que di un examen (espero haber sacado una buena nota, me esforcé mucho) y mis padres me dejaron estar en la computadora para escribir, si encuentran fallas, por favor perdónenme, lo hice en unas horas.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado este nuevo capítulo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios… Me inspiran para seguir escribiendo, Gracias.**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


	19. Tú me importas

Capítulo 19

En el medio del inmenso océano, se podría ver una pequeña flota de barcos navegando rumbo a un destino incierto y en el frete, óseo, en barco principal, estaba Estoico el Basto, quien miraba el océano con mucha seriedad.

Él pensaba en muchas cosas, en los dragones, en su gente y demás pero sobretodo en su hijo. Había dejado a su único recuerdo de su difunta esposa casado con una gran chica vikinga o eso cree él, aun así estaba seguro que fue la mejor decisión. Nadie tiene la vida comprada y menos él.

-Jefe, vemos humo en dirección este.-Le dijo un vikingo que estaba atrás suyo.

El gran jefe suspira un poco antes de volver a su realidad, a una muy cruel realidad. Gira su cuerpo para ver a su compañero.

-Bien, esas bestias no nos van a sorprender más… ¡Vallamos a la dirección del humo!.-Le ordena Estoico a su tripulación.

-¡A la orden, Jefe!.- Gritaron tanto el vikingo que estaba al frente suyo como el resto.

Sin perder más tiempo, cada hombre en el barco se fue sus posiciones y en conjunto lograron mover el barco a dirección este. Mientras tanto el jefe, miraba ese humo con mucha seriedad, él sabía perfectamente lo que encontraría allí.

-Aun estas a tiempo de retirarte, Estoico.- Le dijo Patón, quien se le acercó por detrás.

-Esto es nuestro deber Patón, no podemos rendirnos ante nada y menos por esas malditas bestias.-Le declaro el Jefe con un toque de enojo.

El vikingo pelinegro solo asiente aunque no esta tan de acuerdo que digamos. Luego jira su vista hacia la derecha para ver un tormenta, estaba muy lejos pero se podría deducir que debe de ser enorme ya que se puede ver a esta distancia.

-Mira Jefe… Esa tormenta se dirige a Berk.- Le comento el padre de Patan mientras lo apunta con su dedo índice.

Estoico gira su vista para ver efectivamente una tormenta que estaba yendo en dirección a su isla, aun así no muestra ni una pisca de preocupación.

-No te preocupes Patón… Las casas están diseñadas para resistir caso de todo… Además, si la tormenta es muy fuerte, tienen el gran salón para poder resguardarse.- Dice Estoico con todo normalidad.

-Si tienes razón… pero la tormenta dificultara cualquier salida de barco en la isla.-Comenta el pelinegro un punto de desventaja que traerá ese clima.

-No veo motivo urgente porque tendrían que salir de Berk… hay suficiente comida en los almacenes de la isla y los dragones no atacaran hasta la próxima semana.-Comenta el Jefe sin la menor preocupación por lo que podría estar pasando en su hogar.

-Si pero… .- La verdad Patón está intentando convencer a su jefe que cambie de idea ya que tenía miedo de lo que podría llegar a pasar. Todos saben que en las búsquedas del nido de dragones casi siempre dejan pocos supervivientes.

Pero Estoico lo interrumpe.- Deja de preocuparte… Si acabamos con esos demonios, no habla peligro para nadie más.- Le dice mientras le pone una mano en el hombro para animarlo.

Patón no estaba tan seguro que digamos pero al final de cuentas era su jefe y tenía que seguirlo hasta el final.

Estoico retira la mano del hombro de su amigo para luego dirigirse a su tripulación.

-¡Señores!.- Grito el jefe, lo suficientemente alto para llamar la atención de todos.- ¡vamos a ir a las puertas del infierno!... ¡Es hora de atacar a esos demonios en su propio terreno!.- Termina de decir mientras alza su espada y da un grito de guerra.

Su tripulación también grita, indicando claramente que estaban de acuerdo con él. A pesar del miedo y la angustia, lo seguirían hasta el final.

-Muy bien… ¡Vamos por esas bestias!.- Ordeno Estoico mientras apunta con su espada la niebla que estaba al frente suyo.

Y con esa orden, los tres barcos vikingos van directo hacia la niebla donde se suponía que estaban el nido de los dragones.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en Berk, las cosas iban de más a peor…

Para comenzar la fiebre de Odín se había propagada más rápido de lo esperado pero al final se pudo controlar. Aun así, se podría decir que prácticamente, por cada familia en la isla había al menos un infectado. Bocon, como jefe sustituto, intentaba hacer frente ante este grabe situación pero surgió un problema aun peor.

-¡¿Cómo que no hay cura para la fiebre de Odín?!.-Pregunto Bocon alarmado a la anciana.

El vikingo de una sola pierna había ido con Gothi, quien era la curandera en Berk, a preguntar si tenía una solución para esta terrible enfermedad. Pero cuando la anciana escribió en la tierra la respuesta, no le gustó mucho que digamos.

Aun así, la anciana lo golpeo en la cabeza con su bastón porque resulta que este había leído mal de además que no quiere alarmar más a todos los enfermos que estaban afuera de la choza.

Gothi golpeo su bastón contra el suelo indicándole que volviera a leer. Bocón, quien no quería recibir otro golpe le obedeció.

-Ahh… Que no tienes los ingredientes necesarios.- Dijo aliviado el vikingo de una pierna, por poco se le sale el corazón, no se imaginar estar dando la noticia que todos los que contraen la fiebre, estaban condenados a pasar al más allá.

-Bueno, entonces, dime lo que te hace falta, enviare a alguien a buscar los ingredientes que necesites.- Comenta Bocon sin mucha preocupación. La enfermedad era mortal pero fácil de curar si tienes la cura en el tiempo necesario. Si no puedes estar preparándote para conocer a tú creador.

Gothi solo suspiro y escribió de nuevo "Creo que buscarlos, no será tan sencillo". Fue lo que escribió la anciana en la arena.

-¿Porque me dices o mejor dicho, escribes eso?.- Pregunto Bocon confundido.

Gothi solo se limitó a señalar la ventana de la choza con su bastón para que el vikingo lo pueda ver con sus propios ojos. Bocon comenzó a acercarse a la ventana, ya que de donde estaba no tenía una buena visión y cuando lo hizo. Vio con horror como una gran y poderosa tormenta venia hacia la isla.

Él como parte de marinero que tiene, sabía lo que significaba. No había posibilidad que un barco saliera del puerto sin ser destruido y hundido. Eso quiere decir, que no había posibilidad de buscar esos ingredientes que tanto urgentemente hacía falta.

Bocon giro su vista de nuevo hacia la anciana para preguntarle algo pero tenía mucho temor por la respuesta.

-¿Qué va a pasar con los enfermos?.- Dijo angustiado el vikingo de una sola pierna.

Gothi se puso serena por un momento pero luego volvió a escribir en la arena. "Los infectados se sentirán débiles, tendrán fiebre y vomitaran mucho", la anciana se tomó un momento para respirar ya que lo que venía era muy difícil de escribir. "Si no reciben la medicina, máximo hasta mañana... Habrá un enorme llanto que cubrirá la isla por las pérdidas".

Bocon leyó con horror, sin embargo, solo volvió a mirar por la ventana para ver la tormenta. Esa maldita tormenta que era lo único que se interponía entre la vida y la muerte de muchos en la isla.

-Que Odín nos ayude.-Susurro e implorándole que lo escuche antes que pase una tragedia.

Muchos en la isla estaban tristes por los familiares y amigos cercanos que estaban enfermos. Prácticamente nadie se salvó de esto, ni siquiera la orgullosa familia Jorgenson. Ya que la señora Jorgenson, esposa de Patón y madre de Patan, quien fue una de los primeros en infectarse, estaba acostada en cama y su aspecto estaba muy pálido.

-Tranquilo hijo… vas a ver…. que todo… va a estar… bien.- Dijo la vikinga a su hijo, intentando que este se tranquilicé.

Quien estaba a su lado no era nada menos que Patan, quien apenas se estero de la enfermedad que llego a la isla corrió a su casa ya que su madre le dijo que iría un rato al puerto a ver si todavía estaban vendiendo pescado, por todo el camino pidió a los dioses que ella no se haya infectado pero cuando llego a su casa, vio con horror que su madre tenía marcas por sus brazos. Ella tenía la fiebre de Odín.

-Por supuesto que vas a estar bien… Eres una Jorgenson… A nosotros no nos pasa nada.-Dijo el pelinegro sin saber que una pequeña lagrima se le escapó por su ojo derecho.

Su madre solo le sonrió por ironía, su hijo era igualito a su padre, orgulloso y terco.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la aldea, también se estaba viviendo una situación casi similar. Esta vez le toco a la familia Gerdeman. Donde Patapez, prácticamente estaba llorando a mares porque su pequeña hermanita había contraído esa horrible enfermedad.

-Ya… hermano… cálmate… que soy yo que tiene la fiebre de Odín.- Le dijo la pequeña rubia, intentando que se tranquile. Ella solo estaba un poco pálida y débil, comparado con los demás enfermos, ella era la que estaba mejor.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo…. ¡Soy tu hermano mayor!…. Yo debí de estar pendiente de ti.- Dijo Patapez con una voz rota.- Eh fracasado… Te he fallado…. .- Termino de decir para después llorar más y más.

-Tranquilo…. Que no fue… tu culpa.-Le dijo su hermanita con las pocas fuerzas que tiene.

Y efectivamente, no fue la culpa de nadie. El problema fue que, la pequeña rubia estaba jugando con sus amigos a las chapadas y uno de ellos sin darse cuenta había chocado con un enfermó, sin saber la situación en la que estaba corriendo el pueblo, contagio a sus demás amigos y entre ellos estaba la hermana de Patapez.

-Falle a nuestros padres… Mi deber era protegerte…. Y ni siquiera eso pude hacer bien.- Se dijo Patapez, estaba muy deprimido y sobre todo decepcionado pero de sí mismo.

Su hermanita no sabía que hacer o decir. Lo único que pudo hacer fue poner su manito en el guante de protección que llevaba su hermano para no contagiarse y darle, con todas sus fuerzas una pequeña sonrisa. Patapez se animó pero solo un poco… muy poco.

Sin embargo, la situación que estaba viviendo las familias de los enfermos no era de toda triste. Había en algunas que se podría decir que era un poco "cómica".

-¡No puedo creer lo idiota que puedes ser!.

Ese grito provenía nada más y nada menos que la casa Thompson, donde siempre se podría escuchar los gritos de los hermanos que vivían allí, solo que esta vez se trataba de un regaño.

-De todas las estupideces que haces, esta sin duda ha superado a todas.- Comento Brutilda mientras aplica una crema en las heridas de su estúpido hermano, con los guantes puestos para no contagiarse.

-¡Oye!... No es mi culpa de que ellos hayan hablado mal….- Le dijo su hermano pero solo recibió un golpe en el hombro como respuesta.

-¡Ellos hablaron claramente!… El quien estaba mal era tú por no haber escuchado bien.- Le regaño Brutilda para después darle otro golpe.

 _ **Flash Back**_

La forma en cómo se contagió Brutacio fue algo chistoso. Lo que paso, es que cuando los curanderos estaban controlando la fiebre que llego a la isla para que no hubiera más infectados.

-¡Estas personas tienen la fiebre de Odín, Así que no lo toquen!.- Grito la jefa de las curanderas a los demás para que tuvieran precauciones mientras señala con su dedo a un grupo de personas que estaban sentados delante de una casa.

Los que estaban a su alrededor entendieron perfectamente, bueno, mejor dicho, casi todos. Ya que, Brutacio, quien no se había enterado aun, porque todo el tiempo estaba intentando vencer a una roca, (Lo raro es que perdió), estaba caminando por allí pero cuando escucho el aviso, parece que no lo escucho tan bien que digamos.

En vez de escuchar que era peligroso, escucho…

"Estas personas tienen la poderes de Odín, Así que tóquelos"

Brutacio, emocionado y pensando que por fin podría tener poderes. No dudo mucho antes de correr y tocar a uno de las personas que señalaron.

-¡Ya tengo poderes de Odín!.- Grito de júbilo el vikingo rubio para después saltar de alegría.

Todos, incluyendo a los enfermos, se les quedaron viendo con cara de incredulidad y confundido. ¿Acaso no ve que se acaba de contagiar con una enfermedad mortal?. Solo la jefa de las curanderas puso sus manos a la cara intentando negar lo ocurrido mientras susurra "que bestia".

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Prácticamente, Brutacio, fue el único en toda la aldea que se enfermó casi voluntariamente.

-No puedo creer lo idiota que puedes llegar a ser a veces.-Comento su hermana mientras venda sus heridas.

-Bueno… Prefiero ser un idiota a ser una mala hermana.-Le dijo Brutacio dramáticamente y sintiéndose traicionado.

-¡¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?!.- Grito su hermana gemela furiosa por esa frase.

-Que si fueras una verdadera hermana… te enfermarías conmigo… Pero no… Prefieres estar sano mientras que yo paro enfermó.-Dijo Brutacio tan indignado como decepcionado.

Sin embargo lo único que recibió fue un golpe fuerte en el hombro y lamentablemente, justo en las heridas.

-¡Auuu….!,¡¿Qué te pasa?!... ¡Eso duele!.- Le grito su hermano mientras desesperadamente se soba sus heridas.

-Así dejas de decir estupideces…. ¡Cómo se te ocurre que tengo que enférmame por ser tu hermana!... ¡Qué tontería!... Si yo me enfermó, ¿quién nos va a cuidar?... ¡Eres un tarado!.- Le reclama Brutilda muy molesta.

Sin embargo, Brutacio solo se quedó confundido, pues era su imaginación o será que casi indirectamente su hermana dijo que está preocupada por él.

-Bien, con esta crema se te curara las heridas que te causaste por tu "pelea" contra esa roca.- Dijo la rubia de tres coletas.- Aunque pienso que fue estúpido

-¡Oye!, cada vez que voy al bosque, me tropiezo con esa roca… Esta vez enfrentó mi furia.- Comento Brutacio orgulloso por sus acciones.

-Claro…. Apuesto que has perdido, ¿no?.- Dijo Brutilda con una sonrisa burlona.

-No… Yo le gane.- Le dice Brutacio mientras mira a un lado. Claro que estaba mintiendo si esa roca, como acto final lo aplasto pero prefería comer su espada antes de decirle la verdad a su hermana.

-Si… Claro.-Comento sarcásticamente Brutilda para luego termina riendo.

-Pues es verdad… "Roqui" ahora me tiene miedo.-Comento el rubio

-"Roqui", ¿Así llamas a tu "gran" rival?.- Pregunto con burla e ironía su hermana.

-Cuando lo veas… Veras que es muy… Fuerte.- Estaba hablando Brutacio hasta que de pronto comenzó a sentirse muy cansado. Tanto que se desmayó sobre la cama.

-¡Brutacio!.- Grito preocupada su hermana mientras se acerca a socorrerlo.

En otro lado de la aldea, estaba la casa que era la más importante de la isla y cuando digo que es la más importante, es porque se trata de nada más y nada menos que la casa Haddock, donde habitaban los futuros jefes de Berk… Bueno, al menos uno de ellos.

Pero ahora, por la situación que estaba pasando la aldea, ya no estaba tan sola que digamos. Ya que uno de sus huéspedes estaba enfermó.

-¡No lo quiero ver!, ¡Todo esto es su culpa!.

Bueno, enfermó como normalmente un enfermó debe de estar… No tanto que digamos.

Astrid sin duda hace honor a ser la más fiera de Berk, porque a pesar de estar pálida y tener marcas por todo su cuerpo indicando claramente que estaba contagiada. Tenía suficiente fuerzas para gritar y sobre todo, mirar con odio a su supuesto "marido".

Hipo se encontraba parado y detrás de la puerta de su antiguo cuarto. Se estaba escondiendo pero debes en cuando asoma la cabeza para ver cómo estaba la situación adentro. Sin embargo apenas miraba su "querida esposa" le gritaba y este se escondía asustado.

-Hija, por décima vez… Hipo no tiene la culpa de nada.- Dijo ya cansada la madre de la rubia, quien estaba a su lado cuidándola y pasando un trapito mojado sobre las marcas que tenía.

-Claro que la tiene.-Contesta la hija.- ¿Acaso es normal que el hombre deje a su esposa con la palabra en la boca, eh?.-Pregunta la rubia con sarcasmo y molestia.

Hipo se puso más nervioso de lo que estaba cuando escuchó eso, ¿Cómo va a poder explicarle si la verdad incluye a un furia nocturna?. En cambio la madre tuvo otra actitud diferente a su yerno. Ella se sorprendió y eso noto su hija.

-¿Qué?.- Pregunta Astrid algo confundida.

-Es… que… Buen… Indirectamente… Es la primera vez que te escucho decir que eres una mujer casada.- Dijo la madre algo aturdida pero también muy feliz.

Hipo se quedó mudo cuando escucho eso, estaba tan nervioso que no todo que Astrid había dicho que se consideraba una mujer casada, "su mujer". Por otro lado, Astrid se insultó mentalmente por su estupidez. "Como es posible que de nuevo no se haya dando cuenta lo que está hablando". Sin duda alguna, algo muy grave le estaba pasando. Por suerte para ella, el color pálido de su piel pudo ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas pero aun así desvió la mirada para que cierto "castaño" no lo mire con su cara de bobo.

-Estoy enferma, por eso estoy diciendo tonterías.- Comento la hermosa rubia en su defensa.

Su madre solo negó con la cabeza mientras vuelve a limpiar las manchas en el cuerpo de su hija. Por otro lado Hipo no se sorprendió, intuyo que eso diría.

El podre castaño algo deprimido se apoyó contra la pared mientras recuerda como sucedió todo.

-Porque tuve que ser tan tonto.- se dijo así mismo.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Era de amanecer en la isla de Berk, aunque el cielo estaba muy nublado.

Hipo volvía del bosque, había pasado la noche anterior en la cala con Chimuelo por precaución, ya que dejar a tu esposa plantada no era algo bueno y sin dudar alguna va a recibir una buena paliza por eso.

-Solo espero que sea rápido.- Se dijo para sí mismo cuando ya estaba cerca de la aldea.

Sin embargo se detuvo de golpe al ver a lo lejos, muchas mujeres como guerreros que quedaban, corriendo de un lugar a otro con cara de miedo y desesperación.

El joven castaño se preocupó y alarmó mucho, por suerte para él, apenas camino un poco en el interior de la aldea, pudo ver a Bocon a unos metros de él. Sin dudarlo comenzó a correr hacía el vikingo de una sola pierna, quien se veía que estaba dando indicaciones a los demás.

-¡Quiero a todos los contagiados en zonas de cuarentena! ¡Debemos impedir que haiga más infectados!.- Grito a todo pulmón Bocon, quien estaba parado sobre una caja para que todos los oyese.

-¡Bocon!

Un grito hizo que el viejo vikingo se girara pero al ver quien lo llamo, se alivió enormemente.

-¡Hipo!... Que alegría que estés bien.- Dijo Bocon a su aprendiz cuando ya estaba cerca. Sin embargo, el joven castaño solo le pareció extraño lo que dijo.

-Bocon... ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué todo el mundo parece alarmado?.- preguntó Hipo mientras vuelve a mirar a toda la gente corriendo.

-No es para menos.- comento el viejo vikingo hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.- espera.. ¿Acaso no lo sabes?, ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo, muchacho?.- preguntó el Bocon mientras lo mira sospechosamente.

-Por allí... Tú sabes.- Le respondió Hipo con su típico nerviosismo de siempre. Una actitud que le delata y dice claramente que está mintiendo.

Bocon solo negó con la cabeza pero no era momentos para regañarlo.

-Llego una enfermedad mortal a la isla.- Dice el vikingo en un tono serio.

Hipo se quedó sin palabras.

-¿enfermedad?, ¿qué enfermedad podría ser tan grave para todo el mundo este alterado?.- pregunto el joven castaño.

-la fiebre de Odín.- le respondió Bocon.

Esta vez Hipo se quedó más que sorprendido. La fiebre de Odín rara mente se ha visto pero se sabe que es tan mortal y contagioso que podría acabar con toda una isla.

-Pero... ¿cómo pudo pasar?.- logro decir Hipo aun en su asombro y preocupación.

-Ayer por la noche, un barco pesquero arribo en el puerto, sin embargo uno de sus tripulantes estaba mal, la gente que estaba por allí corrió a auxiliarlo pero al examinarlo bien, alguien se dio cuenta que tiene la fiebre de Odín, los que estaban al alrededor del enfermo huyeron sin tomar en cuenta que ya estaban contagiados... Lamentablemente el número de enfermos aumentó por la noche.- Informo Bocon redactando cada detalle que le contaron.

Hipo se preocupó enormemente, suerte para él que no se topó con nadie por el camino. Y más si este fuera un enfermó.

-¿qué va a pasar ahora Bocon?.- pregunto el joven castaño.

-voy llevar a la mayoría de enfermos a zonas de cuarentena porque hay algunos que prefieren estar en sus casas con su familia... A estos les pediré que tomen precauciones.- informo de su plan.

-pero hay cura, ¿no?... No me gustaría que pasara una desgracia.- pregunto y comento Hipo preocupado.

-Ahorita mismo iré con Gothi a preguntarle que tiene para la fiebre de Odín.- dijo Bocon, el castaño solo asintió.- por cierto... Sera mejor que uses esto.- le dice mientras le entrega unos guantes.

-¿por qué?.-preguntó el castaño mientras examina los guantes que le entrego, eran parecidos a los que usaba en la herrería, solo que era menos acolchada y de color blanco.

-Aún no se ha calculado el número de enfermos... Ni tampoco de quienes lo tienen... Usando estos guantes evitaras correr riesgos.- informo Bocon.

El joven castaño lo pensó un poco y concordó con él. Así que sin dudar más se puso los guantes.

-Hipo.- dijo su maestro para llamar su atención.

-¿qué?.- pregunto el nombrado mientras vuelve a mirarlo.

-tienes que ir a casa y ver cómo está tu esposa.- Comento Bocon un poco nervioso.

-¿ver a Astrid?, ¿porque?.- pregunto Hipo confundido y un poco alarmado por lo que paso la última vez que estuvo cerca de su "esposa".

Bocon no sabía cómo decirle sin embargo, era su deber como jefe sustituto, padrino y amigo.

-entre los primeros que fueron contagiados... Estaba... Astrid.- informo su maestro con un tono triste.

Hipo abrió los ojos como platos mientras se queda sin aliento. ¿Astrid?, ¿enferma? Y ¡¿y con la fiebre de Odín?!, tiene que ser una broma. Una muy fea y horrible broma.

-Ve muchacho... Ella te necesita.- le aconsejó su maestro mientras le señala, con su única mano, atrás de él.

Hipo lo miro un instante para luego enfocarse en la casa que estaba en lo más alto de la colina. No había pisado ni siquiera su casa desde el día de su boda porque no quería incomodar a Astrid con su presencia y ahora sería mucho menos por la última vez que estuvieron tan juntos. "La quiere matar". Sin embargo, ahora todo dio un giro. Sentía una rara sensación de tener que estar a su lado.

Y sin más que decir o pensar. Hipo comenzó a correr en dirección a su casa.

¡Cualquier cosa que sepa te lo haré saber!.

Le informó Bocon gritando porqué el castaño estaba saliendo de su alcance.

-Suerte, chico.-Le deseo su maestro mientras lo mira alejarse.

Hipo solo escucho pero no respondió, lo único que le importaba ahora mismo era ver como estaba Astrid, saber si estaba bien y si necesitaba de su ayuda.

Después de correr por un corto tiempo. Al fin había llegado. Estaba parado al frente de la puerta de su hogar.

"Hogar" esa palabra giraba en la mente del castaño como si fuera algo agrio pero a la vez dulce mientras se cuestiona si debería entrar o no. Pero preferido optar por la mejor acción y eso era tocar la puerta.

Así que el castaño alzó su mano para tocar un par de veces en la puerta pero a penas su mano choca con la madera, esta se abre por si sola.

Hipo le pareció extraño eso pero a la vez también alarmante. Sin pensar mucho comenzó a abrir la puerta mientras deja como la poca luz que había entraba en la casa.

-¿Holaa?... ¿Astrid, estas aquí?.- Dijo el joven castaño nerviosamente mientras comienza a ingresar a su antigua casa.

Lo primero que vio fue la sala, los muebles estaban en su posición de siempre aunque algo sucios.

-no es de sorprenderme de que a Astrid no le haya interesará ni siquiera la limpieza ya que esta no es hogar y mucho menos ser una ama de casa.- pensó Hipo mientras inspeccionaba un poco más el lugar.

Todo estaba como la última vez que ha estado aquí. Sin embargo como lo había pensado, esta algo sucio y polvoriento.

Pero todo pensamiento sobre las condiciones de la casa salieron de la mente del castaño cuando noto algo tirado al frente de uno de los sillones.

-Astrid.- dijo Hipo bajo y casi sin aliento. Se quedó sorprendido por como encontró a su "esposa".

La hermosa rubia se encontraba tirado sobre el suelo de madera, tenía puesto su ropa de siempre aunque su armaduras estaban algo sueltas, sin embargo lo que llamo más le llamo la atención al castaño fue que la piel de la chica, estaba pálida y algo verdoso, eso no era normal... para nada normal.

-¡A... Astrid!.- por fin pudo de salir de su impresión el castaño para dar un grito y correr a socorrer a su "esposa".

Hipo se arrodilló en frente de la rubia mientras inspecciona un poco como estaba, pudo notar que estaba respirando, lo cual fue un alivió pero aun así el color de piel de la chica lo tenía muy alarmado.

-¡Astrid!... Por favor respóndeme.- Rogo Hipo mientras alza la cabeza de la rubia con su brazo y acaricia suavemente su mejilla con su otra mano.

Y como si fuera por esa simple acción, Astrid comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco. Ella se preguntaba mentalmente porque estaba tan cansada y sobre todo porque le dolía tanto todo su cuerpo. Lo último que recordaba era estar sentada en el sillón y luego una oscuridad absoluta. Sin embargo todo pensamiento salió de su mente cuando lo primero que pudo ver claramente era a su esposo preocupado.

-¿Hipo?... ¿que... que haces aquí?.- dijo la hermosa rubia intentando sonar sería pero no pudo, hasta su voz estaba débil.

Sin embargo, Hipo no presto atención a lo que dijo, estaba más que feliz por ver como Astrid se había despertado. Pero su felicidad se fue al ver como esta intentaba levantarse pero no duro mucho, antes de caerse y dar un grito débil de dolor.

-¡Astrid!... Tranquila, no te muevas.- le suplico y pidió el joven castaño.

-quiero... ir... a... la... cama.- comento la rubia mientras otra vez intenta levantarse pero igual se desplomó de cansancio y dolor.

-Tranquila, yo te llevo.- Dice Hipo mientras acomoda sus manos en la hermosa rubia para cagarla.

-No... Necesitó... de... Tu...- Astrid iba a replicar pero no pudo terminar su frase, no por el cansancio sino porque sorpresivamente fue levantada del suelo.

Hipo comenzó a cargarla al estilo "princesa" mientras gira hacia las escales y comienza a caminar. Astrid por mero reflejo rodeó el cuello del castaño con sus manos para no caerse sin saber que al hacerlo puso su rostro muy cerca de su esposo.

Sin embargo, Hipo no presto mucha atención por la cercanía que estaba de nuevo con su esposa, estaba más concentrado en llevarla a la cama para que reposara en vez de ponerse nervioso como habitualmente lo hace. Pero Astrid si noto esa cercanía, molesta pero también nerviosa, ella solo volteó la mirada intentando pensar que esto no está pasando.

Por suerte para Hipo, cuando habían llegado al cuarto la puerta estaba semiabierta, solo le costó un empujón para que se abriera, una vez adentro del cuarto, el joven castaño recostó a su esposa en la cama. La hermosa rubia se soltó de su cuello tan rápido como pudo mientras intentaba acomodarse en la cama.

-¿Estas bien?.- preguntó Hipo en un tono preocupado.

-Si.- contestó Astrid fríamente mientras se acomoda y le da la espalda.

Se formó un pequeño silencio entre los dos. Hipo miro a un lado intentando pensar que decirle mientras que Astrid solo estaba molesto, a ella no gustaba que la viera en un estado de debilidad y menos si este era su "marido".

-Bocon me conto de lo que paso ayer.- Fue lo primero que se le vino en la cabeza al joven castaño.- Me dijo que entre los primeros que fueron contagiados, uno fuiste tú... Es por eso que vine a verte.

-Valla... Al parecer... si te importó.- Comento sarcásticamente Astrid con su voz débil.

-¿Ahh?... ¿Por qué dices eso?.- Pregunto Hipo confundido.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Enserio lo preguntas?... ¡Largarte con tu amante mientras me dejas hablando sola es poco!.- Grito Astrid molesta y sin saber de dónde saco fuerzas para gritar.

Hipo se quedó estático por lo dicho, ¿Por qué Astrid insiste tanto que él tiene una amante?.

-A... Astrid... Yo no tengo ninguna amante.- dice el joven castaño nervioso.

-¡¿entonces porque te escapaste anoche de mí?!.- grito y preguntó Astrid mientras voltea, se levanta un poco y lo mira directamente a los ojos.

Hipo se sintió intimidado por su mirada, tanto que se encogió un poco los hombros y retrocedió un par de pasos. Sentía que debería de decirle la verdad pero ¿si la verdad involucraba un furia nocturna?.

-Yo tenía... Que... Que... Hacer algo... ¿urgente?.- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Sin saber que solo empeoró las cosas.

-Si claro... Cuando me recupere... Te juro que... .- sin embargo la hermosa y enfermiza rubia no pudo terminar de hablar porque sintió de repente mucha debilidad, tanto que cayo desmayada sobre la cama.

-¡Astrid!.- Hipo se iba a acerca pero se detuvo cuando vio cómo su esposa alzaba su mano.

-No te me acerques.- dijo fríamente Astrid con la poca fuerza que tiene. Al parecer no debe de gritar, eso solo empeora las cosas.

-pero necesitas ayuda.- Comento Hipo preocupado.

-tal vez... Pero no será la tuya.-Dice Astrid mientras siente como las pocas fuerzas que tiene se le va.

Hipo no quería verla así, verla tan pálida y débil lo tenía más que preocupado y alarmado pero si ella no lo quiere su ayuda, ¿entonces?.

-Iré por tu madre.-Comento Hipo mientras se dirige a la puerta del cuarto.

-Hipo... No.- susurró tan débil Astrid que apenas se le escuchaba. No quería preocupar a su familia y menos que la vieran en un estado tan grabe.

Pero su "esposo" no lo escucho y siguió caminado. Astrid quería detenerlo pero sintió que se iba a desmayar. Lo último que podía ver era a Hipo saliendo del cuarto.

-Tonto.- pensó la hermosa rubia mientras comienza a quedarse profundamente dormida.

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Hipo estaba mirando el techo mientras analizaba si las acciones que tomo hasta ahora fueron las correctas.

Haberse casado con Astrid Horffeson, Tener escondido a un Furia Nocturna para luego entrenarlo y hacerse su amigo. Engañar a todo el mundo fingiendo que está atacando a un dragón cuando en realidad solo eran trucos que lo ayudaban a escapar de la muerte. ¿Olvido algo?... así… Su esposa no lo quiere.

Sin embargo, Hipo salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho un ruido de garganta a su lado. Volteo para ver que su "suegra" estaba parada a su lado. El joven castaño le iba a preguntarle cómo estaba su esposa pero ella se le adelanto.

-Astrid está durmiendo… se siente un poco mejor… Aunque su piel se está volviendo más pálida.-Le dice la madre de Astrid preocupada.

-Entonces iré a buscar a Bocon… Me dijo que iría con Gothi para ver qué solución tiene… ¿Puede quedarse con Astrid mientras que no estoy?.-Comento Hipo

-Por supuesto.- Afirmo la madre.- Pero te pido que lo hagas rápido.- Le suplico sin saber que se puso más preocupada.

-¿Sucede algo?.-Preguntó el castaño algo confundido.

La señora vikinga solo giro la cabeza un poco para confirmar que su hija aún sigue dormida, Ella no quería que se enterara de esto.

-Los hermanos de Astrid también están contagiados.-Comento muy triste la vikinga por la situación en la que están pasando sus hijos.

-No puede ser.-Comento Hipo sin aliento. Esta enfermedad se está propagando más rápido de lo esperado.- ¿Y Astrid lo sabe?.- Pregunto preocupado por cómo va a reaccionar.

-No… no quiero que se sienta peor de lo que ya está… Su padre está cuidando de sus hermanitos.-Comento La madre de Astrid la situación en la que están pasando.

-Sera mejor que busque a Bocon lo antes posible.-Comento el castaño alarmado y decidido a salir.

-Si por favor… Y ten cuidado, Ya hay muchos enfermos.- Le dijo su suegra.

Hipo solo asintió para luego girar y caminar hacia las escaleras, no sin antes mirar una última vez a su hermosa esposa.

Mientras tanto, en el puerto de Berk se podría ver como un barco que intentaba salir a mar abierto era arrastrado por las fuertes olas que lo llevaban de vuelta a la isla.

-¡Maldición!.- grito molesto Bocon mientras sale del barco que parecía que se estaba hundiendo.

Este ya era su tercer intentó y hasta ahora solo logro que dos barcos se hundiera y que un tercero quedara sumamente dañado.

-¡Bocon!.- Un grito a lo lejos hiso que el vikingo de una pierna volteara.

Pudo ver a Hipo, quien venía corriendo a su dirección muy alarmado.

-Necesitó saber si ya tienes una solución para la fiebre de Odín... Ya hay muchos infectados.- comento el joven castaño una vez que estaba a su lado.

Cuando Hipo estaba buscando a su maestro, pudo ver a muchos vikingos enfermos en el camino, incluso a las curanderas. Esto provocó que se pusiera mucho más alarmado y preocupado.

Sin embargo, el vikingo de una pierna no sabía que decirle, solo lo miró un rato para luego enfocarse en todos los barcos maltratados que estaban en el puerto.

-En parte, chico.- Fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca del vikingo.

-¿En parte?, ¿Que me quieres decir con eso?.- Preguntó nuevamente Hipo muy confundido.

-Es que, ya se los ingredientes para un antídoto... Pero... .- Bocon no sabía cómo decirle esta terrible noticia.

-pero... .- Dijo el castaño para que continúe.

-los ingredientes no hay en la isla... Y con esta horrible tormenta, ningún barco puede salir a buscarlo.- Comento triste y enfadado el vikingo rubio.

Hipo se quedó nuevamente sin aliento, se enfocó tanto en los barcos que estaban al frente suyo, como también en la tormenta que estaba sobre la isla. Cosas que estaban impidiendo conseguir ese antídoto que tanto necesitan.

De pronto, el joven castaño comenzó a sentir miedo por un pensamiento que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Si no consiguen el antídoto pronto, tanto Astrid, los hermanitos de esta, como también muchos en el pueblo de Berk, podrían... Podrían... Maldita sea, ni siquiera lo puede imaginar.

-Esto no puede estar pasando, Bocon... Tenemos que hacer algo... Astrid está muy mal... Incluso sus hermanos... .- Comenzó a decir desesperado Hipo mientras agacha la mirada, intentando ocultar sus ojos que se estaban poniendo cristalinos.

No quiere perder a Astrid, no de esta forma por lo menos.

-Así como todos, Hipo...- comento triste el Herrero, sabe que su aprendiz quiere mucho a la rubia pero no tiene ni idea de cómo poder ayudarlo, así como también a todo el pueblo.- Pero no sé qué hacer... Todos mis intentos han fracasado.- comento triste, parece que no resulto ser tan buen jefe sustituto como pensó que sería.

Hipo se estaba poniendo peor por cada minuto que pasaba. Estaba tan triste, preocupado, alarmado, un sin fin de emociones que lo atormentaba más y más. Ni siquiera podía pensar coherentemente, sabía que debería de buscar una solución para ayudar a todos. Pero lo único que pasaba por su mente era la imagen de Astrid enferma... Una imagen que pronto lo llevaría al borde del llanto.

Bocon al ver el estado de su aprendiz, sintió mucha pena por él. Estaba orgulloso de lo que era y lo que le había pasado hasta ahora, tanto como en su entrenamiento y en su boda. Pero saber que el chico podría perder a alguien que es muy especial. Seguro que lo llevaría a una depresión total. Ni siquiera lo más fieros y despiadados vikingos han podido superar ese sentimiento de perder a alguien. Estoico era un claro ejemplo.

Lo único que el vikingo de una pierna pudo hacer era poner su única mano sana en el hombro del castaño, intentando, en vano, que este no se desanime.

-Lo siento chico... Pero como yo veo las cosas... La única forma que algo saliera de esta Isla, es volando sobre la tormenta... Pero eso es algo imposible.-Comento el herrero con una idea claramente estúpida. Bueno era lo único que se le vino en la cabeza.

Pero lo que el vikingo no supo, es que indirectamente le ha dado una gran idea al joven castaño, quien había levantado la mirada de sorpresa.

"Volando e Imposible", las únicas dos palabras que Hipo ha estado haciendo en secreto todo este tiempo. Y esas dos palabras lo conducían a una sola solución posible.

Bueno, dada las circunstancias en la que está pasando, era la única idea que se le vino a la mente.

-¡Eso es!.- Hipo grito tan fuerte que se pudo escuchar por todo el puerto.

Sin embargo, ese grito solo le confundió a Bocon como a muchos otros vikingos que estaban alrededor.

-¿Hipo tienes una idea?.- Preguntó el Herrero algo preocupado por su aprendiz, lo último que quiere ahora es saber que ya se volvió loco. Más de lo que ya estaba por sus locos inventos.

-Si... Pero antes Bocon, ¿Tienes la lista de los ingredientes que hacen falta?.- preguntó Hipo muy ansioso.

-Bueno... Si.- dijo el vikingo mientras saca de su cintura un pergamino de color marrón.- pero que... .- antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar siquiera, Hipo le arrebato el pergamino de la mano.

-Gracias Bocon... Te lo devuelvo luego.- Le dijo el joven castaño antes de salir corriendo.

-Pero... ¡¿Que vas hacer?!.- preguntó y grito el vikingo de una sola pierna. Quien estaba viendo como su aprendiz se iba alejando más y más.

-¡Luego te lo digo!... ¡Tengo muchas cosas que hacer!.- Fue lo único que pudo gritar Hipo antes de aumentar su velocidad.

Tenía que ir a la herrería por unas cosas luego ir a la cala. Con las mejoras y los ajustes que hizo en la silla, en la conexión y en la cola artificial, estaba seguro que esta vez sí funcionaria.

Después de todo, Chimuelo, El Furia Nocturna, era la única forma para conseguir los ingredientes del antídoto.

La única forma para salvar a muchos en la isla.

La única forma para salvar a Astrid.

 _ **Hola a todos que siguen mi historia... Le agradezco mucho que se estén tomando un poco de su tiempo para leer mi nuevo capítulo... Muchas Gracias**_

 _ **Antes que nada, quiero decirles una cosa:**_

 _ **¡LO SIENTO!**_

 _ **Sé que me tarde más de dos meses y lo siento, de verdad. Es que me sucedió una serie de cosas que me ha hecho retrasar cada vez más. Primero, estoy yendo mal en mis estudios y segundo, en dos exámenes muy importantes he sacado mala nota, sinceramente me siento derrotado. Pero eso no dice que estoy dejando de estudiar e.e… Aún sigo luchándola.**_

 _ **Otra cosa… La imaginación se me fue prácticamente para este capítulo y sinceramente no sé cómo lo hice pero logre terminarlo… Espero que aprecien mi esfuerzo.**_

 _ **Volviendo a la historia. ¿Qué les pareció mi capitulo?, ¿Les gusta que Astrid sea tan gruñona?. Por qué eso, sinceramente yo lo vi en la primera película, como sea. Pobre Hipo, a pesar de todo, él si quiere a su esposa. ¿Qué les pareció las situaciones en que lo están viviendo cada uno de nuestros jóvenes vikingos? A mí me dio un poco de risa en el caso de Brutacio y pena en el caso de Patapez, no sé, comenten su opinión.**_

 _ **Por petición de uno de ustedes, voy a cambiar en algo la historia, Hare que Astrid valore un poco más a Hipo. Para que vea que si es mala con alguien que le quiere, lo puede perder… A sí que esperen algunas sorpresas para el próximo capítulo**_

 _ **¿Ya vieron los avances para la Quinta temporada de Dragones Carrera al Borde?, yo salte de alegría cuando vi el tráiler (aunque esta algo borrosa y en inglés). Espero que haiga mucho Hipo y Astrid. Pero algo me tiene preocupado, Por un video de DreamWorks, me entere que va a ver un desgraciado/a que va a separar temporalmente a Hipo y Astrid y eso no me gusto. ¿Qué saben al respecto?, por favor opinen.**_

 _ **No sé si esto es importante pero he visto en muchos Fanfiction así que por si acaso lo escribo: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES, SON DE DREAMWORKS Y DE Cressida Cowell, SOLO ESCRIBO POR PURA DIVERCION Y ENTRETENIMIENTO.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir o escribir, me despido humildemente y deseando que pueda publicar lo más rápido posible para que no se queden con la ganas de leer más.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos que me pidieron que publicara, enserio, sus comentarios me motivaban cada día para sacar un poco de imaginación en este capítulo… Y como pueden ver, logre sacar mucho para ustedes. Gracias.**_

 _ **Así que un abrazo a todos y nos vemos hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **CHAO**_


	20. Lo que sea por ti

Capítulo 20

Una fuerte tormenta se había desatado sobre la isla de Berk, lo único que se podría ver en el cielo, eran las nubes negras con leves relámpagos que salían de esta.

Sin embargo, esto no será un impedimento para que un hombre pueda salvar a la persona que tanto quiere y aprecia.

-Muy bien, Chimuelo, ya hemos practicado lo suficiente... A llegado el momento de la verdad.- Dijo el joven castaño a su amigo dragón mientras revisa por una vez más la conexión entre la silla y la aleta artificial.

Ambos estaban al borde de un acantilado, en el otro lado de la isla, donde nadie de la isla los pudiera ver, claro está. Pero también era la más peligrosa porque aparte de estar prácticamente debajo del centro de la tormenta, había rocas puntiagudas en el mar que garantizaba una muerte segura. Bueno, el único lado bueno era que, había una fuerte corriente de aire que los haría volar para arriba. Claro, si la cola artificial no se rompe en mitad del vuelo.

-Si logramos volar por encima de la tormenta, tal vez tengamos una oportunidad.- comento Hipo con un tono serio y a la vez preocupado.

Pero su amigo Furia Nocturna no estaba tan de acuerdo que digamos, no es que le tenga miedo a los rayos o ruidos fuertes, él ya había volado sobre ellos en muchas ocasiones, sino es que, en la últimos intentos de vuelo con el humano no habían podido ni siquiera salir de la isla ¡y ahora tendrá que volar por encima de una tormenta!, ¡es una locura! Y las rocas puntiagudas de haya abajo, no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

De pronto un rayo cayó justo al frente de ellos. Por suerte estaban a una distancia segura y no se les paso nada. Pero le provocó cierto temor al dragón negro que lo hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos, intentando alejarse lo más posible del acantilado.

-Tranquilo amigo.- le dijo el castaño mientras le da unas caricias en el occiso.

Pero el dragón estaba más atentó en la poderosa tormenta que estaba sobre encima de ellos que ni siquiera podía sentir la mano de su jinete.

-Muy bien... Creo que todo está listo.- dijo Hipo mientras le hecha un último vistazo a la cola.- Es momento de hacerlo.- comento mientras se sube al lomo de su dragón.

Chimuelo, por un lado, quería volar y por el otro, desearía vivir. Y si su compañero tenía tendencias suicidas, no era su culpa.

Es así que el poderoso dragón dio unos cuantos pasos para atrás, haciendo entender que no quería volar. No en ese momento.

-Vamos, amigo, no me defraudes ahora.- Comento el joven castaño a su dragón mientras le da unas cuantas palmadas, de ánimo, en la cabeza.

Pero el Furia Nocturna no estaba listo aun. Así que movió su cabeza de un lado a otro haciendo entender que no volaría. No en tan pésimas circunstancia.

Hipo suspiro un poco. No estaba molesto o decepcionado con su amigo porque él también sentía lo mismo. Él era muy consiente que no estaba en condiciones para volar y los resultados que tuvo en los últimos intentos, no ayudaban en mucho. Y también, que prácticamente no hiso muchos cambios desde la última vez, así que tenía una gran posibilidad de morir en el acto.

Pero, si no hacían algo…

-Escucha Chimuelo, sé que todo está en nuestra contra… Pero si no encontramos todo lo que dice en esta lista.- Le conto mientras saca un pergamino que tenía amarrado en su cintura y se lo muestra.- Muchos en mi aldea van a morir.- Dijo mientras intenta contener unas cuantas lagrimas que intentaban salir.

El dragón negro le prestó atención, él dedujo que esto debe de ser algo muy importante para su amigo.

-Chimuelo, muchas personas van a morir si no encontramos los ingredientes para el antídoto a tiempo… Y necesito de tu ayuda… Lo necesito mucho amigo… Porque también, Astrid correr el riesgo de morir.- Comento Hipo pero la última frase lo dijo con una tristeza enorme. Tanto que no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se les escapara.

Fue entonces que el Furia Nocturna entendió todo. Astrid debe de ser el nombre de la hembra de su amigo y si está corriendo peligro. Su amigo hará lo que sea para salvarla y él no puede darle la espalda. No ahora.

El dragón miro otra vez la horrible tormenta que está por encima de ellos. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta otra cosa, él nunca le tuvo miedo y hoy no va a ser la excepción. Con cola o sin cola, lo va a sobrevolar.

El Furia Nocturna agito su cuerpo y extendió sus largas alas, miro otra vez a su amigo humano pero esta vez mostrando determinación. Indicando claramente que estaba listo para volar.

-Gracias amigo.- Dice Hipo mientras se limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos con las mangas. No era el momento de llorar, muchos dependen de ellos ahora.- Y no te preocupes… Haremos esto juntos.- Dijo serio mientras conecta la cuerda de seguridad para no caerse de la silla. Aun así se sujetó muy fuerte de esta.

Aun amigos miraron la tormenta con mucha seriedad, estaban justo debajo del centro. Sobrevolarla era su única salvación, sino, sería su fin inmediato.

-¡Vamos, amigo!... ¡Tú y yo, juntos!... ¡Ahora!.-Grito con mucho coraje el joven castaño para así darse un poco de valor.

El Furia Nocturna dio unos de sus típicos gritos de batalla antes de desplegar sus alas y con un fuerte aleteo. Salió disparado al cielo.

-Vamos, amigo, tú puedes.-Dijo Hipo mientras pone más fuerza en sus brazos, intentando resistir el aire que estaba en su contra.

Por un lado, el joven castaño estaba asombrado por la velocidad del Furia Nocturna, apenas iban unos segundos y ya estaban a la altura de la gran montaña de la isla. Solo espera que la cola artificial este al mismo nivel que el dragón.

-Vamos amigo, ya falta poco… Solo unos cuantos metros más.- Comento Hipo. Y efectivamente, solo unos cuantos metros más y podrían sobrevolar la tormenta.

Sin embargo, parece que la suerte no estaba de su lado, porque justo al frente de ellos, no más de treinta centímetros, pasó un potente rayo que asusto a ambos

-¡Chimuelo!... ¡Cuidado!.-Grito espantado Hipo mientras jala de la silla intentado cambiar de curso.

El Furia Nocturna dejo de volar para arriba para bajar un poco, sin saber que esa acción que lo salvaría de chocar con el rayo provocaría que la cuerda de seguridad que conectaba a su jinete con la silla, se soltara.

-¡CHIMUELO!.- Grito a horrores el joven castaño mientras siente como la fuerza de gravedad lo separa del dragón.

Es así como el dragón negro y el joven humano estaba cayendo hacia un abismo donde el resultado final será la muerte.

-¡Hay, Dioses!... ¡Hay, dioses!.- gritaba desesperado Hipo mientras intenta alcanzar a su amigo pero este estaba yendo un poco más rápido que él.

En la desesperación del Furia Nocturna por estar equilibrado, le dio un coletazo fuerte en la cara al pobre jinete, quien quedo un poco aturdido. Hipo se sobo el rostro pero no le dio más importancia, las rocas puntiagudas que estaban en el mar, se estaban acercando.

-¡Maldición!.- se alarmo mentalmente el joven castaño cuando vi que dentro de unos segundos llegara a las rocas.

El joven castaño se estiro todo lo que pudo para alcanzar la silla de montar. Sin embargo, Chimuelo no dejaba de girar y girar sobre sí, provocando que se dificulte su intento de salvar la vida a ambos. Por suerte, el dragón negro pudo ver lo que estaba intentado hacer su amigo humano, es así que se intenta quedar quieto.

Con un gran esfuerzo y sobre todo tranquilidad, Hipo pudo agarrar la parte superior de la silla. Con todas sus fuerzas, logra sentarse encima de este

-¡Hay que nivelarnos!.- Grito Hipo cuando vio que no ya casi estaba cerca del mar.

Hipo tiro de la silla para arriba y Chimuelo estiro sus alas intentado frenar la caída. Pero ninguno de sus esfuerzo funcionaba, la velocidad en la que caían era demasiado y antes que pudiera frenar, ya estarían muertos.

-Por los dioses.- pensó espantado el joven castaño cuando vio de cerca esas peligrosas rocas que resulto ser más grande de lo esperado.

No tenían muchas alternativas, la velocidad en la que iban era demasiado para frenar, su única alternativa era usar esa misma velocidad para esquivar las rocas. Lamentablemente no habían practicado lo suficiente para maniobrar. ¡Apenas sabia ir para arriba!.

Todo estaba perdido. Hipo miro la hoja que tenía pegada en la silla, en la que tenía sus apuntados sus maniobras. Pero no era el momento de estudiar. ¡Era un momento de la acción!.

Fue entonces, como si fuera algo coordinado, Hipo y Chimuelo dejaron de intentar frenar para enfocarse en esquivar las rocas. Ambos amigos con una mirada seria y unida eligieron enfrentar el peligro, juntos.

-Podemos hacerlo amigo.- Dijo Hipo, Chimuelo solo asintió.

Fue en ese preciso momento que sucedió algo mágico. Unidos. Como si fuera uno solo. Un joven humano y un Furia Nocturna lograron lo que se pudiera decir que era imposible. Volaron juntos. Ambos amigos, con coordinación y sobretodo confianza pudieron evitar cualquier obstáculo que venía a frente.

Hipo y Chimuelo pudieron esquivar las rocas que estaban en la mar. Aunque fue un gran alivio, lo cosa no terminaba allí. Aún falta sobrevolar la tormenta. Y también había otro problema. Al parecer, por una extraña razón, los rayos los estaba siguiendo.

-¡Chimuelo, Cuidado!.- Alerto Hipo cuando vio como un rayo hace su presencia muy cerca de ellos.

El dragón negro, con las justa lo pudo esquivarlo. Sin embargo, no podían seguir tentando a su suerte, sino sobrevolaban la tormenta. No tendrían posibilidad de sobrevivir.

-Vamos amigo, tenemos que ir para arriba.- Comento Hipo.

Chimuelo, sin esperar más, comenzó a volar para arriba. Los rayos se estaban acercando muy peligrosamente. Si uno lograba impactarlo, es muy probable que sea su fin pero en el mejor de los casos tal vez lo deje inconsciente, pero la caída de seguro lo mataría a ambos. Así que era mejor no arriesgarse.

A pesar del miedo que provocaba la tormenta. Hip y Chimuelo, siguieron volando para arriba. Contra todo pronóstico, habían entrado a la tormenta. Ahorra la cuestión era salir de ella.

-Chimuelo, hay que intentar esquivar los rayos.- Dijo el joven castaño. El Furia Nocturna obedeció y comenzó a volar zigzag.

Para Hipo, está será sin duda una experiencia única y aterrada. Normalmente, cuando viene una tormenta, un vikingo decente huye. Sin embargo, él se adentró en una tormenta. Al parecer, no ser un vikingo normal tiene sus ventajas.

De pronto, como si suficiente miedo ya no tendrían. Se vio al frente, explosiones de relámpagos. Hipo se aterró mas de lo que ya estaba, tanto que se congeló de miedo. Mientras que Chimuelo, también se alarmo pero él actuó y comenzó a descender. El joven castaño salió de su transe cuando sintió que estaba bajando.

-¡No, Chimuelo! ¡Tenemos que subir!.- Indicó el joven human a su dragón.

Chimuelo le rugió bajo, diciéndole indirectamente que era peligroso.

-Chimuelo, sé que tienes miedo.. Yo también lo tengo… Pero la única forma de salir es seguir adelanté- comentó Hipo.

El dragón no estaba tan seguro. Las explosiones de al frente daban mucho miedo. Sin embargo una caricia en su cabeza hizo que se enfocara de nuevo en su amigo humano.

-Tranquilo amigo, estaré contigo.- comentó Hipo.

Chimuelo podía hacer nada contra esta petición, así que se armó de valor y aumento la velocidad.

Ambos amigos, volaron directamente a las explosiones. Cuando estaban ya cerca, los dos cerraron los ojos esperando que el golpe de rayo no sea tan doloroso.

-¡Aquí vamos!- Grito Hipo mientras se sujeta con todas sus fuerzas a la silla. Chimuelo cerró los ojos, preparándose también para el golpe.

Lo siguiente que se pudo escuchar fue el ruido de un rayo y el sonido que produce un Furia Nocturna cuando está en su velocidad máxima.

.

.

.

Un nuevo amanecer se veía en la isla de Berk y aunque el sol brillaba lo más potente posible, aun había una poderosa tormenta sobre el cielo de la isla.

-¡Por Odín!... ¡Cuando va terminar esta maldita Tormenta!.- Grito Bocon muy furioso mientras mira el cielo aun nublado.

Sin duda alguna, esta fue la peor tormenta que paso la isla de Berk, es tan potente que duro toda la noche y todavía continúan, ¿Acaso los dioses estaban molestos con ellos?. ¿Por qué no dejan que los barcos salgan para traer la medicina que tanto necesitan?.¿Acaso no pueden ver la cantidad de muertos que va a ver?.

El vikingo de una pierna estaba muy molesto. Ninguno de los Barcos pudo salir en toda la noche. Y si continua esta tormenta, tampoco se podrá más tarde.

Bocon muy furioso y a la vez triste, se encamino a ir a la choza de Gothi, quien había solicitado su presencia. Él intentaba por todos los medios no mirar a los costados pero no podía. Es que, no había casa donde un familiar este afuera de esta y se note en su rostro preocupación y sobretodo tristeza. Niños, adultos y ancianos estaban a un paso de la muerte. El tiempo se le acababa, si no conseguían el antídoto esta noche…. Muchos irán al Valhala muy pronto.

A pesar de la tristeza que proporcionaba el ambiente. Bocon, el jefe sustituto, llego a la caza de Gothi. Apenas entro y vio a la anciana yendo a un lugar a otro, con un frasco en la mano y un líquido e cuchara en esta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.- Pregunto Bocon algo confundido.

La anciana se tomó un minuto para escribir con su bastón en la tierra que había en el suelo.

" _Una pócima que disminuirá el dolor en la piel."_

Luego la anciana retomo su camino en busca de yerbas para su pócima. Pasaron los minutos y un líquido de color azul verdoso se veía en el frasco. Gothi lo removió un poco más para luego entregarle en la mano al vikingo de una pierna.

-Supongo que quieres que lo lleve a las demás sanadoras para que ellas reparta al pueblo, ¿no?.- Comento Bocon cuando vio mejor ese frasco algo apestoso que estaba en su mano.

Gothi solo puso una cara de, _"acaso tú lo aras"._

-Okey, okey… Ya entendí.-Dicho eso, el viejo vikingo comienza a retirarse.

Pero ante de poner un pie o mejor dicho una pata fuera de la choza. Bocon jira una vez más su cabeza para hablar con la anciana.

-Gothi... ¿Tú crees que tengamos alguna oportunidad?.- Pregunto Bocon en un tono preocupado.

La anciana lo miro un rato, luego miro el suelo y comenzó a escribir.

"Solo un milagro nos podrá ayudar".

Leído eso, el vikingo de una pierna comenzó a irse de la choza. Sin embargo, por el camino se le vino un pensamiento.

¿Dónde estás, Hipo?.

.

.

.

Existían muchas casas en la isla de Berk aunque ninguna se comparaba como la casa del jefe. Sin embargo, ahora compartían algo en común. En todas, al menos había un enfermo.

Ni el más fuerte guerrero se salvó de tener esta enfermedad. Esto incluye a Astrid, a pesar de ser una mujer muy joven, ha logrado vencer en muchos combates, tanto contra dragones y vikingos. Es por eso que fue una gran sorpresa al saber que ella no era la mejor en los entrenamientos contra dragones.

Pero volviendo al tema, ahora mismo la guerrera rubia tenía la fiebre de Odín y a pesar del grabe situación en la que estaba pasando. Ella estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas levantarse de su cama.

-¡Auuuu!.- grito Astrid cuando otra vez cayó al suelo.

-¡Astriddddd!.- Grito Preocupada una voz femenina que provenía desde la puerta de la habitación.

En quien estaba parada en la entrada de la habitación no era nada menos que Brutilda, quien no dudo en ningún segundo en correr a ayudar a su amiga.

La rubia de tres coletas tenia puesta su típica ropa solo que esta vez tenía unos grandes guantes, que usaba para evitar cualquier contagio.

Brutilda agarro a Astrid del brazo y lo ayudo a sentarse otra vez en la cama, después ella se sienta a su costado.

-Oye… No sé si te enteraste, pero estas muy enferma y no puedes levantarte.-Comento la rubia de tres coletas en un tono de superioridad.

-Que chistosa.- Le dijo Astrid en un tono severo.

Una vez tranquilas, la amiga miro con determinación el estado de la rubia y puede decir con toda claridad, que comparado con los demás, ella se encontraba peor que cualquiera.

-¿Cómo te sientes?.- Pregunto esta vez en un tono preocupado.

-Bien.- Comento la hermosa rubia con su típico orgullo.

-A mí no me parece.- comento la rubia de tres coletas.

-Pues que quieres que te diga... Si el tono de mi piel lo dice todo.- Comento Astrid molesta mientras se recuesta en la cama.

-Traje esto, me dijeron que te lo unte en tu piel… Aliviara un poco el dolor… pero no cura.- Le dijo Brutilda mientras le muestra un frasco con un líquido azul. A pesar de estar tapado, se podía oler una desagradable aroma.

Astrid hizo una mueca con el olor. Pero luego se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Segura que es para aliviar?... Porque si es una de tus bromas, te juro que… .-Comenzó a decir la hermosa rubia muy seria.

-Te juro que es para aliviar… Yo no bromearía con algo como esto.-Dice Brutilda con una mano en el pecho, indicando sinceridad.

Sinceramente Astrid no estaba seguro. Sabía que su amiga era muy… muy… como decirlo, "bromista", aunque a veces sus bromas se pasan de línea. Pero parece que esta vez, hablaba con sinceridad.

-Está bien.- Dijo rendida la hermosa rubia mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama para que le apliquen el extraño y apestoso líquido.

Brutilda solo asintió, así que saco un trapo de su bolso que llevaba. Le hecho un poco del extraño liquido azul y luego comenzó a pasarlo por la piel "verdosa" de la rubia.

-¿Y tu mamá a dónde fue?... creí que estaba contigo.- Pregunto la rubia de tres coletas para iniciar una conversación.

-Se fue a ver a mis hermanos… ellos los necesita más que yo.- Comento Astrid intentando estar tranquila.

-Ya veo.-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Brutilda. ¿Qué más se podría decir?, si es una situación tan alarmarte.

Se formó un minuto de silencio en la habitación. Pero una duda o mejor dicho una preocupación de parte de Astrid la tenían intranquila.

-Dime la verdad Brutilda, no lo lograre, ¿verdad?.- comento la hermosa rubia mientras que su mirada estaba clavada en el techo y sus pensamientos en otro lado.

-Eso no es algo que diría mi fuerte y terca amiga.-comento Brutilda.

-No me mientras Brutilda… Si hubiera una cura ya lo hubieran repartido a los infectados.- comento Astrid.

-Bueno, no es como si no hubiera una cura… .- Su amiga no sabía cómo decirle la mala noticia.

-Pero no hay los ingredientes para hacerlo, ¿verdad?... Y con esta tormenta, no se podrá enviar barcos para conseguirlo.- Comento Astrid aun mirado al techo y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Brutilda la miro, sin duda su amiga tenía una gran intuición. Pero era verdad, una muy terrible verdad.

-No pierdas las esperanzas…. Astrid.- Comento su amiga en un tono triste, intentando concentrarse en solo untar el líquido.

-Lo que me das más cólera de esto, es que voy a morir, sin antes haberme convertido en una guerrera que enfrentaría a los dragones.- comentó la hermosa rubia triste.

-No digas eso Astrid… Todavía hay una oportunidad… No solo para ti, sino para todos en Berk.- comento Brutilda pero después se arrepienta, no estaba segura si decirlo.

-¿Una oportunidad?... ¿Y de quién?, si se puede saber.- comento Astrid mientras se apoya de sus codos para levantar medio cuerpo y así mirar a su amiga sin ningún tipo de expresión.

Brutilda dejo a un lado el trapo mojado para luego mirar el suelo. No sabía si decirlo o no, no estaba seguro si "este" lo lograría.

-Brutilda.- Una llamada de su amiga lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hipo.-dijo la rubia de tres coletas con la mirada baja.

Astrid sin duda se sorprendió con solo escucha ese nombre. ¿Qué tiene que ver su marido en todo esto?.

-¿Qué pasa con él?.-pregunto en un tono confuso.

.-Bueno… él fue a buscar los ingredientes para la cura.- comento Brutilda algo nerviosa.

-¿él salió de la isla?.-Pregunta ella con un toque muy asombrado.

-Para serte sincera no lo sé.- comento su amiga con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?, sinceramente no te entiendo Brutilda.- dijo Astrid algo irritada.

-Bueno veras….

Comenzó a Hablar Brutilda mientras hace memoria de lo que paso algunas horas atrás.

.

.

.

 _ **Flash Back**_

La joven rubia de tres coletas estaba caminando por la aldea, sin rumbo fijo, aunque si tenía un objetivo, buscar a Bocon y preguntarle si ya tenía una solución para la Fiebre de Odín, porque sinceramente, esta situación la está preocupando y mucho.

No es que Brutilda se preocupara por los demás, es solo que, con solo caminar por las calles de Berk, se podría ver la tristeza en los rostros de muchas personas y eso haría sentir mal a cualquiera.

Pero ella no era la excepción, lo admita o no, ella también estaba preocupada. Aunque su hermano sea un completo idiota, no dejaba de ser familia. Eso y además, ¿con quién haría bromas locas?.

Sin saberlo, Brutilda camino muy cerca de la herrería del pueblo y unos fuertes ruidos que provenían de este, lo saco de sus pensamientos.

La rubia de tres coletas, extrañada y algo curiosa, comenzó a acercarse al lugar, sin embargo, la puerta principal de la herrería se abrió de golpe, asustando un poco a la chica y asiéndola retroceder. En la puerta, hace su aparición nada menos que Hipo, quien a diferencia de las otras veces, este apareció con dos grandes maletas de piel y su típico bolso de cuero.

-Bocon tiene razón, mi desorden es mi debilidad.- dijo Hipo sin notar la presencia de cierta rubia.

Pero solo le costó dar unos cuantos pasos y alzar la mirada para ver a Brutilda, quien la miraba extraña. Hipo se paralizo cuando la vio y no solo por lo que paso la última vez que estuvo tan cerca de ella, sino porque si ella viera lo que tiene en las maletas de piel, estaría en muchos problemas.

Amos jóvenes se quedaron mirando, sin hacer un movimiento o decir algo. Sin embargo, el silencio no era algo que le gustaba a la rubia de tres coletas.

-Espero que no estés haciendo lo que pienso que estas asiendo.- Comento Brutilda mientras cruza los brazos y lanza una mirada seria al "esposito" de su amiga.

-Bueno… Depende de lo que estas imaginando.- Dijo Hipo algo nervioso. Aun así intentaba caminar alrededor de la chica para ir al bosque. No tenía mucho tiempo.

-Estas huyendo.- Dice Brutilda al notar el "intento" del castaño en alejarse.

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué piensas eso?.- Dijo Hipo muy confundido.

-A no sé, tal vez porque tienes dos grandes maletas de piel y que además hay una terrible enfermedad sobre Berk.-Comento Brutilda mientras que cambia su mirada de seria a una molesta.

Ella ha olvidado prácticamente que alguna vez ha estado interesado por el castaño.

-No puedo creerlo… Sabía que eras un cobarde pero no pensé que era para tanto.- Comento la rubia muy molesta.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡No estoy huyendo!.- dijo Hipo en un toque molesto sin saberlo.

-Entonces se puede saber a dónde vas con todas esas cosas.- pidió Brutilda en un tono sarcástico.

-Voy a ir a buscar los ingredientes que necesitan para la cura.- Comento Hipo para luego girarse y seguir su camino al bosque.

Brutilda si se impresiono al escuchar eso, sin embargo había algo que no cuadraba.

-¿Enserio?... ¿Cómo podrás hacer algo que ni siquiera fuertes vikingos han logrado?.- pregunto la rubia mientras camina hasta estar al lado del castaño.

Hipo no sabía cómo contestarle. ¿Qué le podría decir?, ¿Qué va a buscar encima de un Furia Nocturna?. Opto por mejor estar callado.

-¿Lo ves?... A mí no me engañas, estoy segura que estas huyendo.-dijo intentado intimidar al muchacho.

El joven castaño no sabía que decir, en cierta forma actuaba como si estuviera huyendo pero Odín sabe que no es así.

-Tal vez se vea así pero no… no estoy huyendo… voy a ir a buscar la cura para salvar, no solo a Astrid sino también a todos los enfermos.-Dicho eso, Hipo paso por alado de la rubia para continuar su camino. No podía perder el tiempo en esto.

Brutilda se quedó con la palabra en la boca, Hipo hablaba muy enserio, algo que nuca se le ha visto antes. Pero a ella nadie le deja así.

-Oye tú escúchame bien…

-Brutilda.- antes que pudiera continuar de hablar la chica, el castaño giro sobre sí mismo y la interrumpió.- Por favor, cuida a Astrid.- Pidió Hipo y dicho eso, retomo su camino sin voltear atrás y aumentado su velocidad. No tenía tiempo para más interrupciones.

Por primera vez en la vida, Brutilda se quedó muda y sorprendida, tanto que no vio como el castaño se iba al bosque y no al muelle.

 _ **Fin del flash Back  
**_.

.

.

-¿él te pidió que me cuidaras?.-Pregunto Astrid en un tono asombroso.

-Así como lo oyes.- Dijo Brutilda mientras agarra de nuevo el trapo mojado y lo pasa por la piel verdosa de su amiga.

Astrid no tenía palabras, ¿En qué pensaba Hipo?, se preguntó ella.

-¿Cómo podrá ir a buscar los ingredientes para la cura, si ningún barco puede salir de la isla?.-comento la hermosa rubia.

-No lo sé… Pero si lo logra, será un héroe para la isla.- Comento Brutilda sin percatarse el cambio de actitud de su amiga.

Astrid se molestó por ese comentario. ¿Un héroe?, ¡¿Acaso no se conformaba con ser el mejor en el entrenamiento contra dragones?!. ¿En qué más lo va a ganar?.

.

.

.

El día acababa así como la esperanzas para los vikingos. La terrible Tormenta aún seguía, sin duda esto es un fenómeno que rara vez se ha visto. Y también será un día en que los vikingos no olvidaran, después de todo más de la mitad de los habitantes de la isla partirán antes de tiempo.

Todo el mundo estaba triste o peor. Hombres, mujeres e incluso niños verán como sus seres queridos cerraran los ojos para siempre. Ni siquiera los ataques de dragones dejaban tanta destrucción.

Pero lo que no sabía nadie, era como una pequeña esperanza venía a través de las tormentosas nubes. Entre los cielos ruidosos y negros, hacia su aparición, el temible Furia Nocturna, quien encima de él, estaba su amigo humano.

-Muy bien amigo… Ya llegamos… Debemos dirigirnos a la cala… pronto.- Dijo Hipo muy cansado.

Y no era para menos, tanto el dragón como su jinete se encontraban en muy mal estado. Pero aun así lograron su objetivo, encontraron todos los ingredientes para la cura.

Para Hipo será un viaje que nunca olvidara, no solo porque aprendió como volar con Chimuelo sino por la mini aventura que vivió por cada uno de los ingredientes.

-Chimuelo, vuela aun por las nubes… No podemos permitir que… nos vean.- Dijo el joven castaño cuando noto que estaba descendiendo un poco.

El dragón solo asintió pero le costaba mucho mantener la altura, el peso de su amigo podía pero los dos grandes maletas de piel que contenía muchas yerbas y rocas medicinales. Eso era demasiado peso para un dragón tan pequeño y el viaje desde la Isla Curandera hasta allí era largo.

Aun así como todo el dolor en contra, ambos amigos lograron llegar al otro lado de la isla, sin embargo, el descenso no fue suave.

-¡Chimuelo!.-Grito Hipo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban cuando noto como el dragón se desplomaba en el suelo.

El joven castaño cayó de cara en duro y arenoso suelo, a pesar de todo logro levantarse aunque algo desequilibrado.

-Chimuelo.- llamo a su dragón pero este prefirió seguir tumbado en el suelo.

Hipo, preocupado, camino hasta estar a su lado y se alivió al ver que su amigo escamoso solo esta cansado.

-No te preocupes amigo… Yo puedo seguir solo… Tú descansa.- le dijo mientras desamara las dos maletas de la silla.

Chimuelo solo gruño en forma de afirmación antes de caer en brazo de Morfeo. En cambio, Hipo, aun con todo el cansancio que caía en sus hombros, no quiso descansar ni por un segundo, aún le faltaba cosas por hacer.

-Chimuelo, lamento no darte pescado como recompensa… pero te prometo que a primera hora de mañana te traigo… ahora tengo poco tiempo… muchos depende de esta medicina.-Le comunico Hipo a su amigo mientras comenzaba a cargar las dos grandes maletas.- Nos vemos luego.- Se despidió para luego comenzar a correr a la salida de la cala.

El Furia Nocturna con la poca fuerza que tiene, giro su cabeza y vio cómo se marchaba. Le deseo "suerte" en su lengua antes de por fin tomarse un merecido descanso.

.

.

.

La mayoría de gente en Berk estaba en sus casas, velando por la salud de sus seres queridos. Pero había otras que no estaban triste, bueno si pero también enojadas porque el jefe sustituto, ósea Bocon, no hacía nada para solucionar el problema.

-¡Queremos una cura!.

Eso era uno de los tantos gritos de las personas que estaban afuera de la choza de Gothi. Muchas madres y algunos de los pocos guerreros que había, han ido a reclamar tanto a Bocon como a la jefa de las curanderas. Se quejaban de su mal funcionamiento como autoridades de Berk. Aun que ellos ya han intentado explicarles pero la gente no parecía querer entenderles.

-Por favor tranquilícense, que la desesperación no lleva a nada.-Dijo el viejo vikingo de una pierna a todos lo de su alrededor.

-¡Mis hijos están a punto de morir!... ¡¿Cómo me puede pedir eso?!.-Grito una madre vikinga con los ojos lagrimeando.

-Ya les dije que he intentado salir con tres barcos para conseguir lo que necesitamos pero ninguno ha logrado pasar la poderosa tormenta.- Les informó Bocon pero estos parecían no entender.

-¡Envié los demás que tengamos!, ¡Uno de ellos debe lograrlo!.- Grito un vikingo guerrero que estaba al frente de la multitud.

-Sería solo un desperdicio de recursos… Cualquier intento por barco no es dable, tenemos que esperar a que pase la tormenta.- Informó el herrero.

-¡¿Esperar?!... Muchos no pasaran de esta noche.- Dijo otra de las muchas madres que habían.

-No sé qué más decirles.-Comento Bocon sin saber cómo actuar. Todos parecían quererlo golpear.

Esa simple frase no llevo a tales extremos pero si a alterar aún más a la multitud, tanto que no se podía entender nada. Idea tras idea, opiniones tras opiniones se gritaban algunas era coherentes otras algo alocadas, sin embargo fue un grito que llamo a la multitud.

-¿Dónde está Hipo?... ¿Dónde está nuestro futuro jefe?... ¿Acaso él no tiene una solución?.- Dijo una señora vikinga.

Eso fue algo que sorprendió a todos. En otras ocasiones Hipo no sería tomado por importancia pero él ha demostrado mucho valor estos últimos días, tanto que ahora ya no podía ser ignorado.

-No he visto a Hipo desde ayer… pero me dijo que tenía una idea para ayudar- comento Bocon al recordar lo último de lo sucedido.

Muchos comenzaron a murmurar y eso calmo un poco al vikingo, al menos ya no estaban gritando. Pero siempre habrá alguien que lo malogre todo.

-¿y se puede saber cómo piensa ayudarnos?.- Dijo nada menos que Midway, quien lo decía muy sarcástico y burlón.

-yo… no lo sé.-Fue lo único que dijo Bocon cabeza abajo.

Esto fue la chispa que hiso estallar nuevamente la preocupación de la gente.

-¿ven?, ¡No lo sabe!... Yo pienso que estará escondido por alguna parte para no contagiarse… ¡él es un cobarde!.- Grito el viejo anciano a los demás.

Muchos de las personas comenzaron a concordar con él. Al parecer Hipo no era la persona o líder que ellos pensaban que era. Mientras que Midway alborotaba más a la gente difamando contra el heredero de Berk y la gente lo escuchaba, Bocon quien quiso callarlo no hizo nada, no podía golpear a un anciano y menos delante de tanta gente.

Todos estaban tan ocupados gritando y difamando que no se dieron cuenta como cierto joven castaño camino hasta estar lo más cerca del vikingo de una pierna. Nadie lo hubiera tomado en cuenta hasta que este grito.

-¡Bocon!.

Los vikingos voltearon para ver quién era el autor de tal grito y cuando lo hicieron, todos se sorprendieron al ver que era Hipo. Y no sabían cual lo llamo más la atención, la forma en que se veía o las dos grandes maltas de piel que estaban al frente suyo.

-¿Hipo?.- Dijo el vikingo de una pierna mientras comienza a acercarse a su aprendiz.

Los que estaban a sus costados, se hicieron a un lado para que tuviera camino libre hacia el muchacho. Bocon camino hasta estar al lado de Hipo, quien se encontraba ahorita con la cabeza abajo y respirando agitadamente.

-¿Hipo?... ¿Qué te paso?.-Pregunto muy preocupado el vikingo.

Cuando el castaño por fin tomo suficiente aire, alzo la mirada para hablarle.

-No hay tiempo para eso Bocon.- Hipo abrió las dos maletas de piel que tenía para mostrar su contenido.- Aquí están las yerbas y demás que necesitamos.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos. Era un sueño o todo lo que tanto urgentemente necesitaban estaba en esas dos maletas.

Bocon fue el primero en reaccionar y se acercó a las maletas. Como si fuera algo irreal lo toco con su única mano y ¡sorpresa!... Era real.

-¿Cómo... cómo tú…?.- Intento hablar el vikingo pero no podía salir de su asombro.

-Eso no importa ahora Bocon… Hay que apresurarnos en preparar el antídoto… Muchos no tienen tiempo.- Comento el castaño rápido. No solo porque muchos necesitaban la cura Ya, sino también porque ahora que lo piensa bien, no pensó en cómo decirlo.

-Si tienes, razón… es mejor apresurarnos… luego me lo explicas.- Dicho eso, Bocon agarro las dos maletas y lo llevó al interior de la choca.

Hipo logro ponerse firme y su mirada se clavó en la choza. Él estaba intentando concentrarse solo en tener la cura rápido e ignorar todas las miradas que tenía a su costado.

.

.

.

-¡Cof, Cof, Cof, Cof, Cof… Cof!

Ese era el sonido que se podía escuchar muy fuerte de la principal casa de la isla. Ósea, la de los fututos jefes de Berk. Y este no era un sonido particular ya que provenía de la quien sería la próxima jefa de Berk.

-Por Odín, te estas poniendo peor.- Dijo la madre de Astrid muy preocupada.

-Mamá… deberías…. deberías de ir a ver…. El estado de… mis hermanos.- Dijo la hermosa rubia con las pocas fuerzas que aún le queda.

-Ellos están con tu padre, no te preocupes… tú ahora me necesitas.- le contesto su madre mientras pasa un trapo mojado sobre la frente.

Astrid solo se la quedo viendo. Era muy probable que esta sea la última vez que la vea y eso la pone muy triste. Pero pensaba que ella debería de ver a sus hermanos, ya que ellos también estaban enfermos. Sin embargo, antes de pronunciar alguna palabra. Un fuerte sonido que se escuchó en el primer piso, llamo la atención a ambas.

-¿Quién es?.- pregunto la madre de Astrid con suficiente fuerza para escucharse hasta abajo.

-Soy yo, Hipo.- Contesto la persona que había ingresado al hogar.

Ambas mujeres se sorprendieron al escuchar quien era. Pero fue la señora quien se levantó de su asiento y salió apresuradamente del cuarto.

Astrid intento levantarse, pero se sentía tan débil que solo pudo levantarse un poco con los codos. Aun así, desde su posición escucho los pasos de su madre como del castaño y luego a alguien que salía de la casa. Ella iba hablar para saber que pasaba pero no pudo, ya que vio a su "esposo" entrar por la puerta.

-¿Hipo?.- pronunció con una voz débil pero se notaba asombro.

-Astrid.-Dijo feliz el castaño, no solo por verla, sino también porque aún tenía tiempo para salvarla.

El joven castaño se acercó a la cama, se arrodillo y de su cintura saco un frasco que contenía un líquido verde.

-tienes que tomar esto… es el antídoto para la fiebre de Odín.- dijo Hipo mientras le extiende el frasco a su esposa.

Astrid se quedó mirando el frasco con determinación para luego mirar al castaño.

-Lo conseguiste.- dijo mirándolo.

-este... sí, pero tómalo, es para curarte.- le contesto mientras le pone el frasco más cerca de ella.

Pero la rubia no le hiso caso y solo giro la mirada.

-Ahora serás un héroe para toda la isla.-comento ella.

-bueno, no sé si "héroe" es una palabra correcta… yo solo quise ayudar.- contesto el muchacho, ¿Porque no lo tomaba ya?, se preguntaba mentalmente.

-entonces no solo serás un buen guerrero, sino también un héroe… para toda la isla.- comento ella con rabia y tristeza.

-Astrid, no sé qué te pasa…. ¿Por qué no quieres tomar el antídoto?.- pregunto él preocupado.

La rubia intentaba por todos los medios contener su ira pero ya no podía más.

-¿enserio lo preguntas?... ¡Me has quitado todo lo que por derecho era mío!.- Dijo y grito ella mientras gira la cabeza y lo mira con rabia.

Hipo retrocedió al verla así, estaba tan cerca de ella que podría notar como sus ojos estaban cristalizados, indicando que quería llorar.

-Astrid… .-intento hablar pero esta la interrumpió.

-Yo había entrenado toda mi vida para ser la mejor guerrera… ¡Ahora tú lo eres!. ¡Tú, maldita sea!.- grito con toda la rabia e injusticia que estaba viviendo.

El joven castaño no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Nunca quiso el mal a Astrid, ¿Por qué piensa así de él?.

-Ahora que trajiste la cura… pasaras de ser un guerrero aun héroe…. ¡Y eso es injusto!.- grito con toda la fuerza que aún tenía.- Yo era la que entrenaba día y noche… ¡Las que se desvelaba!, y a pesar de mis condiciones, ¡intentaba ser la mejor!… Y cuando se me presento mi gran oportunidad… ¡Tú vienes y me la quitas!.- dijo ella con rabia y sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas se le escaparan.

Hipo se sintió de lo peor. Ni todas las burlas, insultos, golpes, le dolían tanto como esas palabras que venía de una persona tan importante para él. Se sentía muy triste e impresionado.

-Maldita sea el día que te conocí… ¡maldita sea el día que te vi!... ¡ojala nunca te hubieras aparecido!.- Grito ella con todas sus fuerzas y golpeando la cama con su puño, intentando apaciguar su ira.

El castaño se había quedado mudo, él desea por todo los medio que sea un sueño pero sabía que en el fondo era real. Una muy fea realidad. ¿Cómo puede pensar Astrid así de él?. Cuando él siempre quiso su felicidad.

-Te odio, te odio, te odio…. .-repitió y repitió Astrid sin medir sus actos

-¡Esta bien!.- Grito Hipo para callarla, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que sentía en ese momento, sabía que si Astrid seguía así, solo empeoraría más su estado de salud.

La hermosa rubia se quedó muda, nunca nadie le habían gritado de esa forma. En cambió Hipo, solo giro la mirada, mientras tomaba aire para poder continuar hablar.

-Te prometo que ya no será más un estorbo para tu vida… te prometo que nunca más me veras.- Dijo el castaño intentado no trabarse o arrepentirse después.- Pero por favor… Toma tu medicina, la necesitas.- dijo mientras le muestra nuevamente el frasco que contenía un líquido verdoso.

La rubia miro el frasco, sabía que tenía que tomarla pero su orgullo le decía que no. No debería recibir nada de él.

-no lo hagas por mí.- Le dijo Hipo, imaginando lo que ella estará pensado.- Hazlo por tu mamá, tu papá y tus hermanitos… ellos te necesitan… no los dejes.- dijo el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Astrid no sabía que decir; cuando se referían a su familia ella se ponía en un estado preocupado y débil, un estado que no le gustaría que nadie supiese y su esposo menos pero… por otro lado, él tenía razón. Ella debería de protegerlos y para lograr hacer eso, tiene que tomar el frasco. Es así como decidió agarrar el frasco y beber su contenido.

Ella sintió de inmediato el efecto de la medicina, tanto que todo su mundo se volvía cansado y oscuro. Lo siguiente que paso fue que se recostó sobre su cama, cerró los ojos y entro en un profundo sueño.

-Tranquila… Son los efectos del antídoto… para mañana estarás como nueva.-Le dijo para tranquilizarla aunque sabía que ya se había quedado dormida.

Hipo solo se quedó mirándola, admirando su belleza y aunque se veía una sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos comenzaron a botar unas cuantas lágrimas. Las palabras de su esposa eran como un puñal en el corazón, nunca imagino que doliera tanto. ¡Tanto!. Pero a pesar de todo, también estaba feliz, feliz porque había salvado la vida de su esposa.

Fue entonces que el castaño había olvidado completamente que estaba cansado o dolido. Olvido que tenía un dragón escondido en el bosque o que no pensó en la forma de decir cómo consiguió los ingredientes para la cura. ¡Olvido todo!. Lo único que quería era volver a sentir la sensación de estar cerca de Astrid, no como su esposa, sino como su amiga. Esa amiga que había extrañado tanto desde su infancia, esa amiga que miro como un ejemplo, ¡como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo!.

Eso era lo que él quería, volver a ser su amigo, ¡Un amigo!, ¡Nada más!. Nada. No un novio y mucho menos un esposo. Porque sabía que la rubia no sentía lo mismo que él. Y eso no le importaba, en absoluto. No le importaba si la viera con otro, aunque en el fondo le doliera. Solo quería ser su amigo. Como antes. Pero al parecer se equivocó, de nuevo. No quiere ni su amistad.

Hipo solo se le quedo mirando, sin tomar en cuenta nada más que la belleza de Astrid y el recuerdo que tenía con ella cuando era niños. Tanto fue su concentración que no vio como la noche pasaba justo delante de él, tan rápido que un nuevo día se hacia presente.

Solo fue cuando sintió los primeros rayos del sol, entrado por la ventana del cuarto que llamo la atención al joven castaño. Hipo salió de su trance, miro la ventana y luego a su esposa, sonrió para sí mismo al ver que la piel de la rubia estaba otra vez tan blanca como siempre, ¡Radiante!. Ya no tenía la Fiebre de Odín y eso significaba… que ya no tenía que estar allí.

Sin embargo, sintió el deseo de hacer algo que no pudo aguantar. Así que, cuidadosamente, con solo dos dedos, acerco al rostro de Astrid y acaricio tiernamente su mejilla.

-Eres más hermosa se cerca de lo que me imaginaba.- susurró él esperando que no le oyera.

Luego de ese acto, Hipo retiro su mano y se levantó. Esperaba que no se haya aprovechado tanto. Acto seguido, tomo todas sus cosas y salió del cuarto, salió de la casa… salió de la vida de Astrid.

Sin rumbo fijo, Hipo camino hacia el único lugar donde se sentía a gusto en el pueblo, La Herrería. Él no vio a nadie por el camino. De seguro todos estaban más preocupados por el estado de sus enfermos que el estado de ánimo del castaño pero… Ah, quemas da.

Hipo entro a la herrería y fue directo a su cuarto. Aseguro bien las puertas para estar solo, eso era lo que necesitaba ahora. Se sentó en su cama, tapo su cara con las manos y… lloro.

Astrid, su papá, Bocon y una promesa que hizo a su difunta madre eran las razones por la cual el aguantaba tanto sufrimiento en la isla. Aunque últimamente lo trataban con respeto, sabía que las mentiras tenían patas cortas. Y cuando la gente supiese la verdad, ¡que se hizo amigo del enemigo!, Todo se vendría abajo. Primero matarían a chimuelo y luego a él por traidor. Estaba seguro que lo harían sin dudar.

-¿Qué gano por quedarme?.- se dijo para sí mismo el castaño.- si lo único que hago es traer sufrimiento a las personas que quiero.- Dijo él.

Su papá sentiría mucha vergüenza, igual Bocon… Y Astrid.

-Ella fue claro… solo le arruinó más la vida.- dijo Hipo mientras se limpia las lágrimas.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que ya no pensara en cómo explicarle a la gente de como consiguió lo que necesitaban. Porque no lo hará.

Él se ira de Berk… ¡Y se ira para siempre!.

 _Continuara…_

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES, SON DE DREAMWORKS Y DE Cressida Cowell, SOLO ESCRIBO POR PURA DIVERCION Y ENTRETENIMIENTO.**_

 **Hola a todos que siguen mi historia... Le agradezco mucho que se estén tomando un poco de su tiempo para leer mi nuevo capítulo... Muchas Gracias**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza y no tengo escusa más que decir que pedí la inspiración para seguir escribiendo pero ¡buenas noticias!. Ha vuelto y con muchas ganas de escribir.**

 **Eso y que aparte me entretuve con otras parejas de otras series que son:**

 **Kim Possible y Ron Imparable (de la serie; Kim Possible).**

 **Y**

 **Star y Marco (de la serie; star vs the forces of evil).**

 **He estado pensando en hacer una historia de esas dos parejas… ¿Ustedes que opinan?.**

 **Volviendo a la historia, ¿Qué les pareció?, a mí me puso triste el final. Y sé que la actitud de Astrid no era la correcta pero recuerden que antes del "vuelo romántico", ella sentía mucha ira sobre Hipo porque perdía ante él. Recuerden que ella entrenaba mucho y todo ese esfuerzo era para un propósito, ¡ganar!. Y que alguien que nunca se esforzó como ella para ser un guerrero le ganara. Le daría rabia a cualquiera, sin embargo, ella no media sus actos y de además no admitir sus sentimientos por el castaño. Empeoraba más la situación.**

 **Voy a ser sincero a partir de este capítulo tengo dos diferentes caminos. Uno que Hipo se quede y corra más peligro o que Hipo se valla y encuentre la verdadera felicidad. ¿No se?, ¿Ustedes que opinan?, comenten por favor.**

 **Sin más que decir o escribir, me voy y prometo intentar publicar lo más pronto posible. Otra vez gracias por leer y nos vemos hasta la próxima. Chao**

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


	21. ¿Qué he hecho?

Capítulo 21

 _ **Flash Back**_

Nos dijimos a unas de las tantas claros que tenía el bosque de Berk. Sin embargo esta no era uno en particular. No era tan grande pero si lo suficientemente iluminado para que cierta niña rubia de ojos azules practicara sus técnicas de combate, aunque el hacha que utiliza para entrenar, se encontraba en pésima condiciones.

Esta niña no era nada menos que Astrid Horffeson, que a pesar de sentir un gran dolor en su corazón por el sufrimiento que su padre pasara al no tener más la movilidad en las piernas. Ella estaba concentrada a un grado de nivel tan alto que era anormal para una niña de su edad.

Pero a Astrid no le importaba si la vieran normal o no. Porque ella tenía un objetivo muy claro. Ser la mejor guerrera y acabar con todos los dragones que existan… Solo así podrá vengar el sufrimiento de su padre. Y estaba decidida en hacerlo, sin importar el tiempo que lleve o… Las decisiones que tome.

-Vamos… maldita sea.- se quejó la pequeña Astrid al intentando sacar su hacha del árbol.

Había hecho un lanzamiento fuerte, tanto que el hacha se le clavado muy profundo en el árbol con lo que estaba practicando. Eso era algo raro ya que el hacha no tenía tanto filo.

-Yo creo que deberías de intentar sacarlo moviendo de arriba a abajo.-comento una voz a sus espaldas que hizo que se detuviera por un momento.

Para Astrid, no era necesario girarse, conocía perfectamente de dónde provenía esa voz y de quien era. Pero en ese momento no sentía las ganas de hablarle. Así que ella simplemente lo ignoro y continúo intentando sacar su hacha a su manera.

Quien estaba atrás de ella no era nada menos que el pequeño Hipo, heredero de Berk, que a pesar de sufrir indiferencia de su amiga estos últimos días, él seguía viniendo a darle su apoyo. Porque sabía que su amiga sufría mucho por lo que le paso a su padre.

El pequeño castaño suspira triste al ver otra vez que era ignorado. Esto se esto volviendo habitual pensó el pequeño y eso no le gustaba.

-Astrid sé que estas muy molesta… pero no por eso te la vas a pasar entrenando todo el tiempo.-Dijo Hipo intentando llamar su atención pero nada.

La pequeña rubia seguía y seguía jalando su hacha con todas sus fuerzas sin impórtale nada más que su entrenamiento personal.

-¿Sabes?, he comenzado a trabajar en la Herrería del pueblo… Mis padres dicen que allí podre ganar algo de fuerza… Aunque yo no lo vea así.-Comento en pequeño castaño intentando iniciar una conversación.- Además Bocon me pone nervioso… Ayer por ejemplo, casi destruyo el lugar por no prestar atención en la chimenea.- Término de hablar mientras se rasca la nuca y sonríe nerviosamente.

Pero por más que nuestro pequeño niño quisiera hablar con su amiga rubia, esta no daba indicios de que le estuviera oyendo. Es más parecía que solo estaba concentrada en sacar su hacha del árbol.

Hipo ya no sabía que hacer o decir, se puso a mirar a los alrededores intentando encontrar algo interesante pero nada lo llamaba la atención. A sí que se fijó otra vez en su amiga pero su mirada paso al hacha con la que estaba entrenando.

-Bueno aún no he aprendido mucho sobre armas… pero, por lo que puedo ver… creo que a la tuya le falta filo, además que el mango no está bien equilibrado.- comento el castaño, fue allí donde se le ocurre una gran idea.- ¡Ya se!... Porque no lo llevas a la herrería… Yo te lo puedo reparar si quieres.- Dijo este en un tono feliz por ayudar.

Fue allí cuando Astrid dejo a un lado su intento de sacar el hacha. Ya no podía más ignorar al castaño. Ella había ido a entrenar muy temprano porque aprendió que así podría pensar mejor y sobre todo en la decisión que ha tomado.

-Hipo.-Dijo la rubia en un tono bajo y serio.- Ya no quiero nada de ti.- hablo pero esta vez en un tono amenazador.

Sin embargo, el pequeño castaño no le entendió.

-¿De que estas hablando, Astrid?.- Pregunto confundido, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea de que estaba hablando.- Ahhh… Si no quieres mi ayuda, lo comprendo, sé que aún no tengo mucha experiencia… Sin embargo, puedo pedir a Bocon que lo arregle, si tú… .-Está hablando sin notar la situación en la que estaba.

-¡No!.- grito tan fuerte la rubia que le corto e intimido al pobre niño.- ¿Acaso no lo puedes ver lo que hablo o eres tarado?.- Pregunto en tono enfadado.

Hipo no tenía ni idea de que estaba hablando su amiga, ¿Por qué se veía tan molesta y seria?, ¿Por qué actuaba así?.

-Astrid… No te entiendo… Si te dejas explicar bien, quizás te pueda comprender.- Dijo el pequeño niño intentando no alterar aún más a su amiga.

La pequeña rubia estaba con la respiración agitada, había tomado una decisión muy seria y no estaba dispuesta a retractarse. A pesar que esa decisión hacia que le doliera su corazón.

-¡Ya no quiero ser tu amiga!.- Grito tan fuerte y con tanto odio que quizás se llegó a escucharse por toda la isla.

Pero a Astrid no le importaba si alguien más le escucho, porque lo único que le interesaba era que cierto chico comprendiera ahora la situación que habrá entre ellos. Y vaya que lo hizo, el pequeño Hipo se quedó en shock, en toda su corta vida no había experimentado algo tan horrible.

-¿Qué?.- fue lo único que pudo salir de él aun estado impresionado y aterrado. Tenía que ser algo irreal pensó el niño. ¿No?.

Sin embargo, Astrid no mostro ni una pisca de arremetimiento. Así que giro su mirada hacia el castaño para hablar cara a cara. Mostrando en el proceso mucha seriedad en su decisión.

-Así como lo oyes… YA NO QUIERO SER TU AMIGA… ¡No quiero ser nada de ti!.- dijo y grito tan seria que partió el corazón en dos al pobre castaño.

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?... Yo no te hice nada malo.- dijo Hipo intentado comprender pero le parecía tan irreal y horrible.

Astrid no iba ser más dramática, así que decidió que era mejor decirlo todo de una buena vez para terminar con esto.

-Ya no puedo seguir siendo amiga de un niño tan torpe y débil como tú.-Dijo la rubia sin rodeo, esas palabra hizo doler mucho el corazón del pequeño castaño.- ¡no puedo perder más tiempo contigo, Hipo!... ¡Ahora tengo responsabilidades!... ¡Y son más grandes que tú!.- Termino de gritar para luego empujar al castaño con sus manos y hacer que se caiga al suelo de espaldas.

Hipo le dolió la caída pero no era tanto como las palabras que le dijo su amiga… perdón… ahora su ex amiga.

-No quiero que me busques más… ¡Y mucho menos que me hables!… Si alguna vez me ves actúa como si yo no existiera.- Dijo Astrid en un tono amenazador mientras comienza a caminar a pisotones y le apuntaba con el dedo. El pobre niño se arrastraba por el suelo temeroso mientras intentaba desesperadamente no comenzar a llorar.- Ahora quiero que largues… Y nunca más… ¡Escúchame bien!... nunca más aparezcas… Y si lo haces te juro que te golpeare tan fuerte que desearas estar muerto.- termino de hablar para luego patear algo de tierra que cayó encima de la ropa del pobre niño.

Hipo estaba respirando muy rápido, sus ojos verdes estaban cristalinos y su cuerpo no le respondía. Tal vez sea una pesadilla, pensó él. Porque todo lo que ha escuchado y visto no puede ser cierto, ¿O sí?. Pero Astrid al ver que este no se iba, comenzó a patear la tierra para ahuyentarlo.

-¡Lárgate maldita sea!… ¡Lárgate!.- Grito y Grito Astrid muy molesta, si seguía él allí. Ella comenzaría también a llorar.

La pequeña rubia decidió tomar medidas drásticas. Así que se agacho a tomar unas cuantas piedras que había en suelo y comenzó a tirarlo en dirección al chico. Hipo reacciono ante esas amenazas, se arrastró como si estuviera huyendo de algo espantoso. Luego, con algo de dificulta, logro pararse y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. Mientras que sus ojos comenzaba a llorar sin parar.

El pequeño castaño, no sabía lo que había pasado. Tal vez su mente estaba jugando con él y estaba alucinando. Tal vez seguía soñando. Pero por más que intente buscar una excusa. Él ya sabía la respuesta… Había perdido a su mejor amiga.

Astrid lanzo una última piedra, no le cayó a su ahora ex-amigo pero esa no era su intención. Una vez asegurándose estar sola. Callo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Aunque lo que hizo fue algo necesario, le dolía mucho haber hecho eso… mucho. La pequeña rubia comenzó a llorar con la misma intensidad que lo hizo cuando su padre estaba crítico. Llevo sus manos a sus ojos intentando tranquilizarse pero nada, sus bellos ojos azules no querían dejar de llorar. Ahora ya no le importaba nada, ¡Nada!. Más que la familia que tiene ahora que cuidar.

La pequeña rubia estaba tan triste que no se daba cuenta de lo que había a su alrededor. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el hacha que intentaba sacar del árbol se había caído al suelo.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

.

.

.

Astrid despertó espantada de su cama. Llevo una mano a su cabeza y otra a su pecho intentando tranquilizarse. Estaba alterada y horrorizada. Su respiración se encontraba agitado y por más que intentaba no podría tranquilizarse. Pero eso era lo de menos, lo que más le preocupaba era lo que acaba de pasar.

-¿Por qué… Por qué soñé con eso?.- Dijo la rubia mientras intenta averiguar lo que había pasado en su mente.

Tantos años intentado olvidar los sucesos de ese día y lo difícil que fue hacerlo. Si contábamos además que cada vez que veía a Hipo la perturbaba con ese recuerdo. Pero cuando por fin lo logra, ¡Cuando al fin se olvida!, ella termina cansándose con él y ahora esto.

Astrid se sienta en su cama mientras agita levemente su cabeza. Le tomo algunos segundos tranquilizarse y darse cuenta de algo. Ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa cuando se acordó que anoche estaba en la última fase de la Fiebre de Odín, estaba aún paso de ir al Valhala. Pero ella estaba allí… ¡Estaba viva!.

Fue entonces que la hermosa rubia comenzó a mirarse con desesperación las manos y los brazos. Pero luego de revisarse bien, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa escapara de sus preciosos labios.

-Estoy viva.- Dijo tanta alegría que podría incluso hasta llorar.

Ella estaba segura que iba a morir ayer pero al parecer se equivocó. Estaba viva, ¡Viva!. No hay mayor alegría para una guerrera que volver a ser la misma.

Astrid logro levantarse sin problemas y sobretodo, sin dolor. Ella dio un brinco de triunfo ante este hecho. De pronto su mirada se fijó en el espejo que había en el cuarto. No pudo evitar dirigirse así allí y ver su rostro. Su sonrisa se amplió aún más cuando vio que no había ni una mancha en la piel y lo mejor era que el tono de su piel ya no era verde… era blanco, su color natural.

Que felicidad sentía ella, por fin, esa mala fase de su vida había acabado. Sin embargo, su felicidad no duro mucho cuando comenzó a hacer memoria de lo que paso ayer por la noche… Y sobre todo… De lo que ha hecho.

Y así como vino la felicidad de Astrid, se fue de la misma manera cuando recordó el trato que tuvo a su marido. Lentamente, ella se volvió a sentar en la cama mientras analizaba lo que ha hecho y sobretodo, de lo que ha hablado.

-No estamos hecho del uno para el otro.- susurro Astrid para sí misma.

Se sentía culpable, no lo podía negar. Él tan amble y ella solo lo arruina. Pero ¿qué puede hacer?, si todo lo que dijo fue lo que ella sentía en ese momento. Aun así, ella sabe que actuó mal. Cada vez que ellos intentaban estar juntos, salía algo malo. ¿Qué más podría empeorar esto?.

Astrid sacudió su cabeza fuerte intentando sacarse ese sentimiento de culpa. Pero no funciono. Así pensó que la mejor manera era distraerse con algo, fue en ese que recordó a su familia y sobre todo de sus hermanitos. No perdió más tiempo, así que se levantó de nuevo, busco su ropa de "esposa" y salió de la casa.

Apenas salió del lugar, tomo un gran bocado de aire fresco para intentar estar normal. Sin embargo, apenas dio unos cuantos pasos para detenerse y sorprenderse ante lo que veía.

Esto no pasaba todos los días pero allí estaba, delante de sus ojos. Y era tan maravilloso que parecía irreal.

La gente de Berk, aquellos que siempre eran serios y a veces gruñones, estaban allí felices, casi festejando. Las madres alzaban alegres a sus pequeños y los hombres reían sin parar por las locuras de estos. Pero no podía contrariarlos, ayer esos hombres, mujeres y niños habían estado al borde de la muerte; pero ahora estaban allí. Celebrando, felices… felices por estar vivos y sobretodo juntos. En cada casa, cada calle se podría notar una alegría inmensa. Una alegría que pocas veces pasaban en la isla de Berk.

Astrid sonrió un poco ante esa escena, sin embargo, no podía perder más tiempo. Ella tenía que ver a su familia. Así es como retomo su camino hacia la casa de sus padres, mientras intentaba no distraerse con tanta felicidad que había en todas partes.

.

.

.

-niños, ya sé que están sanos… ¡Pero eso no es motivo para que corran por doquier!.-Dijo una vikinga rubia intentando calmar a sus alocados hijos.

Sin embargo, estos no le hacían caso y seguían jugando, saltando como si no hubiera un mañana. Ayer, estos no niños no podían salir de la cama pero ahora, no quieren ni verlo.

-cariño, ¿me puedes ayudar?.- Pregunto la señora vikinga a su esposo, quien miraba felices a sus dos preciosos hijos.

-Ya niños, tranquilícense… ¿Por qué no mejor salen a jugar afuera en vez de destruir la casa?.-Propuso el hombre que se encontraba sentado en una silla con ruedas.

-¡Esta bien!.- dijeron ambos pequeños, mientras corren a la puerta principal de la casa.

Pero antes de salir; ambos pequeños se detuvieron de golpe y dieron un gran grito de alegría.

-¡Hermana!.- Gritaron felices los dos para luego correr y dar un gran abrazo a su hermana mayor.

-Hay… pero que fuertes se están volviendo.- Dijo contenta una hermosa rubia que se encontraba parada en la puerta.- un poco más y me derriban.- término de hablar para luego inclinarse y abraza a los dos pequeños que estaban al frente suyo.

Quien estaba en la entrada de la casa, no era nada menos que Astrid. Ella estaba muy feliz al ver que sus dos hermanos estaban sanos.

-Hija… que alegría verte… justo iba a salir a verte.-Comento la madre muy feliz al ver esa escena.

Astrid se separa de sus hermanos, para luego ir y abrazar tanto a su madre como a su padre. Mientras tanto los pequeños salen afuera a divertirse un rato.

-Que enorme alegría siento al verte bien, Hija.-dijo su padre mientras termina de darle un abrazo a su "pequeña".

-si gracias a los dioses me cure… a igual que los demás.-Comento Astrid con una sonrisa.

-Más bien, gracias Hipo… quien pudo traer los ingredientes para la cura a tiempo.- Le corrigió su madre feliz.

Pero apenas Astrid escucho el nombre de su marido, se le borro la sonrisa y miro a un costado. Sus padres notaron ese cambio y sabían que algo no iba bien.

-Voy a llevar a los niños a pescar… Luego vuelvo.-En este tipo de situación, el padre de Astrid ya ha tenido suficiente experiencia para saber que son cosas de mujeres.

Es así que agarro su caña de pescar y luego salió de la casa. Una vez solas, madre e hija se sentaron en el sofá.

-Y ¿Cómo está todo, hija?... Hace tiempo que no tenemos un momento a solas- Le pregunto y comento la madre de la rubia con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Si lose, extrañaba este tiempo contigo.- Por mas guerrera que fuera Astrid, ella tiene una gran confianza con su madre.- Pero todo bien… Aun intento ser la mejor en los entrenamientos contra los dragones.

-Yo no me refería a eso, hija.- Dijo la madre.

Astrid sabia de lo que quería hablar pero a ella se le hacía algo difícil hablar de eso.

-¿Cómo te va las cosas con Hipo?.-Pregunto esta vez en tono preocupado.

-mal.- respondió sin saber cómo definir su relación con el castaño. En realidad fue la única palabra que se le ocurrió.

-¿Por qué?.-Pregunta la señora vikinga en un tono preocupante y sorprendido.

-Hay mamá… Hipo y yo no estamos hecho el uno para el otro… Nosotros somos muy diferentes.- Dijo Astrid sin rodeos. Con su madre ella podría desahogarse en todo lo que le perturbaba.

Madre de la rubia se quedó pensativa por ese comentario. Sin embargo ella…

-Yo pensé que ya había algo entre ustedes… Como ayer vi a Hipo tan preocupado por ti.- Comento la madre.

-Solo lo hizo por consideración.-Dijo sin saber cómo definir esa acción.

Sin embargo su madre no pensaba igual.

-Yo no sé qué hizo Hipo ayer para conseguir la cura… Pero déjame decirte que contra todo pronóstico lo logro… Porque él lo hizo por ti, hija mía.- Dijo la señora vikinga mientras pone una mano en su hombro.

Pero solo suspiraba, lo que tenía guardado en su garganta la estaba perturbando.

-¿Algo paso ayer, no?.-Pregunto la madre ante el silencio de su hija.

Astrid solo asiente mientras mira el suelo. Pero su madre no le enseño a que ella este deprimida, así que le agarro de la mandíbula para que alzara la cabeza y lo mirara a los ojos.

-Dime, ¿Qué paso, Astrid?.- Pregunto ella en un tono tranquilo.

La hermosa rubia toma un bocado de aire para darse valor.

-Yo le grite a Hipo.-Soltó de una vez todo lo que tenía adentro.- Estaba muy enojada y lo comenzó a insultarlo sin medir mis acciones.

-Hay Hija… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?.-le reprocho su madre.

-Es que me da tanta cólera… que un tipo como él, que nunca se ha esforzado en un entrenamiento me esté ganando así de la nada… Y ahora que salvo a muchos en Berk, será visto como héroe y, y, y eso me da mucho coraje.- Soltó todo lo que tenía adentro y llevaba hace días guardando. Aunque fue un enorme alivio, en su rostro se podría mostraba vergüenza o culpa.

Pero su madre no se enojó o la gritoneo, es más, la comprendió, porque ella había pasado por una situación similar. Sin embargo, la señora vikinga aparto la mirada mientras que en su cabeza comienza a recordar bellos momentos.

-¿Recuerdas como eras de pequeña?... Esos tiempos en que a ti no te importaba nada más que jugar con el hijo del jefe.- Le comento la señora con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Solo recuerdo leves imágenes.- Dijo ella sin tomar mucha importación. ¿Qué podría esperar?, aún era una niña, su memoria no era tan potente.

-Pues yo si lo recuerdo... Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer mismo.- Comenzó a decir la señora redactando los sucesos de esos tiempos.- No había día que no jugabas a las "chapadas" con Hipo, ni tampoco que le restregabas en cara todas la veces que le ganabas… Incluso, cuando había ataques de dragones, tú y él siempre paraban juntos en los refugios, abrazados, como buenos amigos que eran, se daban apoyo el uno al otro.

Astrid bajo la mirada antes esos hechos, si los recordaba, no podía negarlo. Cada vez que veía a Hipo venían esas escenas en que eran un dúo inseparable. Una amistad muy fuerte y bonita.

-En esos tiempos, Hipo te importaba mucho y tú a él… Valka y yo siempre creímos que serían grande amigos, incluso pareja… Porque en toda mi vida nunca había visto una amistad con tanta importancia, tolerancia y sobretodo confianza.-Le dijo con una alegría enorme su madre.- Prácticamente ustedes se llevaron bien desde que eran bebes.- Comento mientras recuerda esa vez cuando Valka vino a su casa con su hijo de tres meses y lo pusieron junto con su hija de dos meses. Y lo que paso fue que apenas se vieron, jugaron con las manitos del otro mientras sonreían con mucha gracia. Fue una escena maravillosa.

-Pero ahora todo ha cambiado, madre.- Dijo su hija seria pero a la vez triste.- él ya no me importa… Ni yo a él.- dijo lo ultima con un hilo de tristeza mientras recuerda sus días de casada y que Hipo nunca se le acerco a hablarle y prefería interactuar con esa tal "Kaira" que con ella… que con su esposa.

-Esas son puras tonterías Hija.- Dijo la madre pero su hija solo se quedó sorprendida.- A Hipo siempre le has importado, incluso cuando tú le terminaste su amistad.

-Si hablas por lo que paso ayer… déjame decirte que solo habrá sido por la ocasión no creo que él… .-Dijo Astrid para que no la ilusionaran. Si antes no había nada entre ellos, después de lo que le dijo anoche… Ya ha cortado definitivamente cualquier tipo de esperanza por un nuevo comienzo entre ellos.

Pero su madre la interrumpió.

-Pues estas muy equivocada Hija… A Hipo siempre le has importado.- le dijo de nuevo su madre para que entienda.- Créeme cuando te digo que él siempre te estuvo apoyando aunque sea indirectamente.

-No entiendo.-Dijo la rubia confundida.

Fue allí cuando la madre de Astrid decidió revelar su pequeño secreto que tenía con su yerno y su marido.

-Veras….

.

.

.

 _ **Flash**_ _**Back**_

-cariño, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?... Mañana es el cumpleaños de nuestra hija y no tenemos dinero para comprarle el hacha.-Dijo la señora Horffeson muy preocupada mientras le da su biberón la leche a uno de sus hijos que tenía en brazos.

-No tenemos opción… Le daré la mía.- Dijo el señor Horffeson que está sentado en una silla de ruedas mientras pone en la mesa un hacha muy vieja y usada.

-Pero cariño, sabes que la primera arma es muy importante para cualquier futuro guerrero… tú y yo lo recibimos de nuestros padres… no es justo que nuestra hija no tenga ese privilegió.- Le dijo su esposa mientras deja a su hijo en la cuna y toma al otro.

En la sociedad vikinga, la primera arma que recibe un niño o niña de diez años es la que define su futuro como guerrero. Es como si el arma que posee definirá su fuerza y valor ante las adversidades. Y usualmente era uno nuevo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? … no tenemos mucho dinero y nadie me quiere prestar.- Dijo muy deprimido el hombre. Ahora si se siente un completo fracasado.

Los señores Horffeson estaban muy angustiados, su hija, su más preciada joya, había demostrado un gran valor estos últimos meses. A una gran temprana edad ya participa en el equipo que paga el fuego en los ataque de dragones. De además de demostrar un gran técnica en esquivar a esas bestias. Muchos en Berk hablaban del gran talento de guerrero que portaba esa niña y sin que decir de lo orgulloso que se sentía sus padres. Y mañana que era su cumpleaños número diez querían regalarles una nueva arma que lo ayudara en su formación de guerrero como también en sus futuros combates.

Pero lamentablemente, la casa Horffeson tuvo que hacer un montón de pagos en tratamientos para el bienestar de su esposo. Tanto en medicinas que alivian el dolor como tratamientos que podrían haberlo ayudado en poder volver a tener su movilidad en las piernas pero al final… todo fue en vano. La pérdida de movilidad era para siempre.

-Si no hubiera cometido el estúpido error de gastar en esos tratamientos… Hubiera tenido plata para comprar el hacha.- Se lamentó tristemente el señor Horffeson mientras da un puño a la mesa.

Su esposa, al ver su estado, deja a su hijo en la cuna y camina hacia él para darle un gran abrazo por la espalda para transmitirle su apoyo, este solo pone una mano en hombro.

-Era una posibilidad que tu volvieras a caminar… además recuerda que fue Astrid quien te animo en hacerlo.- Dijo la señora vikinga para luego darle un beso a la mejilla.

-Si lose… Pero me hubiera gustado darle esa alegría a nuestra pequeña… Y saber que no lo voy a poder, me destroza el corazón.-Comento el señor en tono triste.

Ambos padres estaban tan concentrados en ver cómo solucionar ese problema. Que cuando escucharon un par de toques en la puerta los asusto un poco.

-¿Quién podrá ser?.- dijo la señora Horffeson mientras camina hacia la puerta.

Cuando la señora abrió la puerta, no vio nada. Pero fue unos sonidos de garganta que escuchó debajo de ella lo que llamo la atención.

-¿Hipo?.-Dijo la señora vikinga sorprendida al ver al pequeño castaño.

Parado en la puerta se encontraba nada menos que el hijo del jefe. Y no era para menos que este la señora sorprendida ya que el niño no los había visitado hace mucho tiempo.

-que gran sorpresa verte, muchacho.- Dijo esta vez el señor Horffeson, quien venía en su silla con ruedas.

-Si lo se.-Dijo el niño nervioso ante estar al frente de los padres de su ex-amiga.

-Pero pasa… Astrid no está, se fue a cortar leña, pero podemos hacerte compañía hasta que vega.- Dijo amablemente la vikinga mientras señala con su mano la sala.

-¡no!.-Dijo apresuradamente Hipo y mientras mueve exageradamente las manos que confundió a los pares adultos.- No quiero incomodar… Yo no vine a ver a Astrid.

-¿Entonces?.- pregunto confundido el señor Horffeson.

Hipo suspira un poco para sacarse algo de los enormes nervios que sentía para luego jalar algo que estaba apoyado al lado del marco de la casa.

-Solo quise traer esto.- Dijo el pequeño castaño mientras muestra una gran paquete forado de papel manila… no se podía ver el contenido pero no hay necesidad de ser un genio para saber que era… Un hacha.

Los señores Horffeson se quedaron muy sorprendidos. Sabían que el pequeño castaño era una persona muy amable, considerada. Pero nunca pensaron que era para tanto.

-Yo oí por Bocon que no podían cómprale un hacha para el cumpleaños de Astrid… así que yo hice una, espero que le guste.- Dijo el pequeño mientras le entrega con un poco de dificulta el paquete que era casi de su tamaño.

La señora Horffeson lo tomo con su mano, aunque para ella no era tan pesada, sabía que esta arma estaba a su tamaño y peso adecuado.

-Hipo… no sé qué decir.- Dijo la madre asombrada por la arma que estaba teniendo. Aunque no podía ver cómo era, su corazón le decía que seguramente era maravilloso.

-No has salvado la vida, muchacho.-Dijo muy contento el señor Horffeson.

Hipo sonrió por sus comentarios pero…

-Solo les pido que no le digan a Astrid que yo hice el hacha.- pidió el pequeño en un tono deprimido y nervioso.

-¿pero porque?.-Pregunta la señora Horffeson confundida.

-Solo les pido eso… Que sea nuestro secreto.-Acto seguido, él niño salió corriendo antes que cualquier adulto le hablara.

Ambos padres vieron al niño irse hasta que lo perdieron de vista luego se enfocaron en el paquete que estaba en las manos de la señora vikinga.

-¿Tú qué opinas?.-Pregunto ella a su marido mientras le entrega el paquete.

-Si ese es su deseo… Lo haremos.- Comento el hombre mientras analiza con determinación el paquete.

Al día siguiente una niña de ojos azules y cabello de color oro tuvo un gran sorpresa y alegría en su cumpleaños.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

.

.

.

Astrid se quedó impresionada al escuchar ese relato que habían guardado sus padres de su esposo. Ella se quedó mirando con cara de sorprendida a su madre, imposible de creerse lo que acaba de escuchar; luego su mirada se enfoca en el suelo.

-él lo hizo… por… ¿mí?.- Dijo ella casi sin aliento. Después de la forma en que le trato, ¿Cómo puede preocuparse aún por ella?.

Ella siempre pensó que sus padres lograron lo imposible cuando recibió esa magnífica arma en el día de su cumpleaños. Pero saber ahora que fue su ex-amigo, quien hizo eso posible, lo llena de una culpa enorme. ¡Por Odín!, Siempre cuando lo amenazaba, lo hacía con su hacha…¡Con el hacha que él hizo!. ¡¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan desconsiderada por tanto años?!.

Su madre solo asintió.

-Y no solo eso… él ayudo a mejorar la silla de ruedas de tu papá.-Dijo la vikinga con un orgullo enorme.

Astrid alzo la mirada al escuchar ese nuevo dato.

-¿Qué?...¿él también hizo eso?... pensé que fue Bocon.-Dijo la rubia aún más sorprendida.

Pero su madre solo negó con una sonrisa.

-Yo también creí eso, pero tu padre luego me conto que Hipo a estado probando nuevas mejoras para la movilidad de la silla, gracias a él se solucionaron muchas problemas.-Informo la madre de la rubia.

Por primera vez en la vida, Astrid, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

-¿Por qué?..,. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?.- Pregunto ella sin saber cómo entender todo eso. Toda esa ayuda y bondad sin recibir nada a cambio. ¿Por qué?, no lo entiende.

-Fue por petición de Hipo… él no quería que supieras de su ayuda… nunca nos dijo pero creo que era por temor a algo.- comento su madre.

¿Temor? ¿Temor de que?, pensó la rubia pero luego la respuesta apareció más claro que el agua. Fue lo que sucedió hace años.

-Estoy confundida.-Dijo Astrid con la mirada baja, ¿Qué significaba todo ese apoyo que recibió de una persona que prácticamente lo ignoro y desprecio?.

La madre de la rubia pone una mano en su hombro para que esta la viera denuedo.

-tu no estas confundida, solo tienes algo miedo.-Dijo ella.

-¿Miedo?... ¡Yo no le temo a nada!.-Grito enojada la hija. No le gustaban que la llamaran miedosa, ella mostro su valor muchas veces.

-Pues yo te conozco desde que eras así.- dijo la madre burlonamente mientras que con su otra mano pone dos dedos casi juntos.- Y déjame decirte que podrás mostrarle a todo el mundo lo valiente que eres, pero cuando se trata de la felicidad de aquí.-dijo mientras señala con su dedo el lugar donde está el corazón.- Sigues siendo esa pequeña niña que se asustaba por cada cosa nueva que experimenta.

Astrid no dijo nada, ¿será cierto acaso?, ¿ella tiene miedo?, ¿a qué?... acaso… tiene miedo de volver a ser amiga del castaño… ¿O algo más?.

-Cuando eras pequeña, Hipo siempre lograba sacarte una que otra sonrisa sin importar las circunstancias… De hecho… Esa fue la razón por la cual tu padre y yo aceptamos tu compromiso con él.-Comento la madre con una sonrisa.

-¿enserio?... Yo sigo pensando que fue por el dinero.- Dijo Astrid sin creérsele todavía.

-Pues no, te equivocas… Créeme que no hubiéramos aceptado si hubiera sido otro… ni aunque nos hubiera dado todo el oro del mundo.- Le dijo la señora vikinga con mucha sinceridad.- Yo querías que te casaras con Hipo porque sabía que él te haría ver otra forma diferente de la vida… Que dejaras de pensar solo en matar dragones… Que dejaras de entrenar tanto pensado que eso es todo en la vida… Que dejaras de ser egoísta y malhumorada… Y que volvieras a ser esa niña traviesa que solo pensaba en jugar con su amigo y proteger en los suyo.

Astrid aparto la mirada de su madre, para que no viera como sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, lo que le dijo fue tan chocante.

-Hija, no te pido que te enamores, ya que eso solo lo decidirás tú… Pero lo que si te pido es que vuelve a ser su amiga… él se merece eso por lo menos.- Le dijo la señora vikinga.

-Después de la forma en que le trate… como todos estos años… no creo que quiera saber más de mí.- Dijo la rubia en una voz casi roto. Estaba tan triste que no se dio cuenta que acepto la propuesta de su madre.

Sin embargo, la vikinga, con su mano la levanta la cabeza para que la mirara mientras le da leve cariños en sus mejillas y le sonríe tiernamente.

-Si él te quiere… Te perdonara de todo hija.- termina de decir para luego darle un fuerte abrazo que su hija contesto.

.

.

.

Después de ese momento madre e hija. Astrid volvió a su casa con muchas cosas en la mente. Muchas dudas. Y muchas preocupaciones. Ella estaba sentada en su cama y su mirada perdida en el cuarto intentando encontrar algo interesante en este.

-Esta es la habitación que debería de compartir con Hipo….- Dijo ella pensando en los días que despertó sola y sabiendo que su esposo duerme en la Herrería.-…hasta el de nuestra muerte.-Termino de decir sin saber que había olvidado el tema del divorcio.

Su mirada se fijó en una caja cerrada que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación. Sin recordar que había allí, camino hasta estar a su lado y con cuidado lo abrió. Lo primero que vio fue una bolsa negra, aunque no veía su contenido recordaba perfectamente que había allí.

-con todo estos problemas me había olvidado de esconderlo.-Dijo ella mientras sostiene el paquete prohibido.

Haciendo a un lado la bolsa, Astrid noto que había otra cosa al fondo de la caja. Y lo que vio, la dejo desconcertada.

Era un peluche. Pero no cualquier peluche, era uno de forma de dragón que había recibido en su niñez… que había recibido de Hipo.

.

.

.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Una niña rubia de ojos azules miraba triste por la ventana de su cuarto. Ella estaba triste porque tenía muchas ganas de jugar en el bosque con su amigo castaño pero lamentablemente hoy… comenzó a llover.

-estúpida lluvia.-se quejó la pequeña mientras intenta buscar algo interesante aparte de ver un montón de gotas cayendo del cielo.

Ella se iba dar por vencida e irse a la sala donde estaban sus padres. Su madre estaba embarazada y la idea de tener un hermanito o hermanita le gusto aunque no sabe cómo es eso posible ya que hasta ahora no le explican cómo nacen los niños. Por otro lado, su padre le dijo que su mamá necesita mucho reposo y que no la molestara mucho. Es por eso que le gusta fastidiar al castaño. Al ausencia de una madre tenía un amigo con quien estar. Pero antes de poder salir de su habitación, escucho de repente unos sonidos afuera.

Ella con cuidado y algo temerosa se asomó por la ventana. No vio nada y pensó que fue solo su imaginación, pero luego escucho unas pisadas. Asustada, agarro lo primero que tenía al frente, una caja de madera donde tenía plumas que nunca usaba.

Aun temerosa, alzo la caja y se preparó para lanzarlo a cualquier "cosa" que se atreviera ver. Pasaron los segundos, minutos y nada de nada.

-Hay que estúpida.- molesta, concluyo que podría haber sido un animal o algo pero nada que lo atacara.

Sin miedo alguno se asoma otra vez por la ventana, sin embargo….

-¡Buuuuuu…!.- fue un grito tan fuerte y tan cerca que hizo asustar enormemente a la pobre niña.

-¡Aaaaaa…..!.-grito Astrid mientras caía al suelo de su habitación y luego comenzó a alejarse de la ventana.

Asustada y sumamente agitada estaba, hasta que de repente escucho afuera, ¿risas?. Aun temerosa, comenzó a acercarse a la ventana y cuando vio lo que había afuera. Todo índice de miedo se fue volando por la ventana.

-¡Hipo!.- grito enojada la rubia la ver el causante de esta "broma".

Y efectivamente como había dicho la niña, allí afuera no estaba nada menos que Hipo, que a pesar de la horrible lluvia que había, el pequeño estaba en el lodo riéndose sin parar.

-jajajaja… ¡Hubieras visto tu cara!... Jajajaja… .-Dijo entre risas el pequeño castaño mientras se agarra la panza, intentando tranquilizarse.

Astrid apretó muy fuerte los dientes y sin dudarlo, agarro sus plumas que tenía al frente y comenzó a lanzárselos al pequeño.

.¡Tonto!.. ¡Tarado!.,…-Insulto la pequeña mientras lanza y lanzaba plumas sin parar.

El castaño reacción con el primer golpe y se cubrió con sus pequeños brazos. Lo segundos pasaron y lo único que se veía era un niño manchado de lodo cubriéndose de las plumas que le lanzaba su "amiga". Pero cuando Astrid se le acabo, comenzó a buscar que otra cosa podría lanzar. Fue allí donde el castaño actuó.

-¡No espera!… ¡Solo fue una broma!.- Grito Hipo alarmado mientras alza las dos manos, indicando derrota.

Astrid estaba lista para lanzarle todo una caja de herramientas pero Hipo actuó rápido y agarró sus dos manos.

-Tranquilízate… por favor... tranquilízate.- Le pidió mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Ojos azul y verde chocaron, una molesta y el otro temeroso pero aun así, por más raro que parezca, cuando ambos pequeños se miraban directamente a los ojos se podría transmitir un sentimiento al otro. Fue así, que aun molesta y agitada, Astrid comenzó a tranquilizarse y bajo la mirada. Hipo al no ver peligro dejo de agarrarla y entro a la habitación de su amiga por la ventana. Mientras tanto la rubia baja la caja que le iba a tirar.

-Eres un tonto.- Dijo ella un poco molesta y con los brazos cruzados.

-Si lo siento… Es como te vi en la ventana, no me pude aguantar a hacerte una pequeña broma.- Dijo él mientras sonreía torpemente pero esta no le pareció nada gracioso.- Además me la debías… Ayer me hiciste una broma que casi me mata.

Astrid aparto su mirada molesta, pero no por el susto sino porque su amigo tenía razón, ayer su broma fue muy pesada pero eso no quita el hecho que fue divertido.

-No exageres.- Comento la rubia con una sonrisa traviesa. Con solo recordarlo, se moría de risa.- Cambiando de tema… Hipo, ¿Qué haces aquí?, No vez que está lloviendo, Te puedes resfriar.- Dijo ella ahora si más calmada y algo preocupada.

-Sí, lo se… Es que… yo quería darte algo… y aunque ha llovido, no podía esperar hasta mañana.- dijo el pequeño castaño nervioso.

Sin embargo, Astrid solo se quedó confundida ante lo que escucho. Pero de repente, Hipo mete una mano en su chaleco y de allí saca un algo.

-Lo conseguí ayer por el Mercader Johan… Me pareció muy bonito… Y quería dártelo.- Dijo este mientras se lo entrega en las manos.

Astrid aun impresionada, lo agarro con un poco de dificulta. Pero no podían juzgarla. Lo que tenía en sus dos manitas, era un peluche que tenía forma de un dragón, aunque está claro que odia a los dragones, este peluche no lo hacía recordar para nada a esos animales. Era de color azul como sus ojos y sus escamas era amarrillo como su cabello. La forma de su cabeza era graciosa, sus sonrisas y ojos con tajeaba alegría. En pocas palabras era muy bonito y tierno.

-¿Es para mí?.-Pregunto ella sin poder creérselo y aguantándose una alegría enorme. ¿Cómo es posible que su amigo haya pasado por todo un llovizna solo para traerle un regalo?.

-si… ¿Te gusta?.-pregunto él mientras se rasca la nuca un tanto nervioso.

Pero la respuesta de la rubia no fue palabras, sino un gran abrazo que sorprendió al muchacho, tanto que casi lo deriva.

-¡Sí!... ¡Muchas Gracias!.- Grito muy feliz la niña, que sin saber casi deja sordo a su pobre amigo.

-Me… Alegra.- A pesar del dolor fuerte que sintió por todo su cuerpo y de su oído derecho. Hipo sonrió enormemente al ver que siempre logra sacarle una sonrisa a su amiga.

Pasaron algunos segundos para que acaba el abraso de amigos y cuando paso. Sin esperarlo de parte del castaño, Astrid le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla que provoco que sus cachetes se sonrojara enormemente.

-Gracias Hipo.- Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa. Pero en sus mejillas se podrían ver un tono tanto rojo.

Hipo quedo desarmado ante esa simple acción. ¿Por qué siente su cara caliente?, se preguntó este.

-Me… me… me alegra.- dijo una vez que pudo salir de su trance y agitando su cabeza esa sensación.- Creo que es mejor que me valla… sino mi madre se preocupa y mi padre me puede dar el peor regaño en toda mi corta vida.- Dijo este mientras se dirigía a la ventana.

-¿Sabes que puedes salir por la puerta principal?… No es necesario tanta drama.- dijo la rubia proponiendo otra salida.

-Si lose, pero no me gustaría que en camino me encontrara con tu padre y le explicara que entre por la ventana del cuarto de su hija.- Explico Hipo en su tono sarcástico.

-¿Por qué?.- Pregunto Astrid confundida.

-Bueno… mi madre me explico que se ve mal que un niño este solo en una habitación con una niña... solo debe pasar eso cuando se casan.- Comente el castaño, encogiendo los hombros.

-¿En serio?... Pero si tú y yo somos amigos.- Dijo la rubia aun confundida.

-aun así se ve mal.- Dijo él, no entiende porque el mundo adulto es tan exagerado. Bueno tal vez lo sabrá cuando llegue a esa edad.- bueno… Sera mejor que me valla.

Acto seguido, el pequeño castaño salió por la ventana pero antes de irse giro y con una sonrisa y la mano alzada se despido de su amiga rubia, quien lo miraba aun lo miraba por la ventana.

Astrid se quedó mirando a través de la ventana hasta que perdió de vista a su amigo y solo ver la lluvia caer. De repente, ella se comenzó a preguntar, ¿Por qué beso a su amigo en la mejilla?¿Y porque sintió sus cachetes calientes al hacerlo?. Deben de ser cosas sin importancias concluyo la niña.

Para la pequeña rubia, lo único que le importaba y hacia feliz era el peluche que tenía en sus manitas. Sin impórtale más si estuviera lloviendo, ello comenzó a jugar con su nuevo y favorito juguete por todo el cuarto.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

.

.

.

Astrid se encontraba sentada en su cama mientras veía el peluche que tenía en sus manos. Ese simple y pequeño juguete que había recibido de un verdadero amigo… de un gran compañero. ¿Cómo es posible que un simple objetó le haya traído felicidad y recuerdos hermosos?.

Ese peluche en forma de dragón, aunque algo viejo, aún conservaba su gracia. De repente una gota de agua había caído en la cabecita del peluche, otra en las alas y así prosiguió con el resto del cuerpo. Pero lo más increíble es que esas no eran gotas de agua, eran lágrimas, simple lagrimas que no habían salido de una fuerte guerrera hace mucho tiempo.

Astrid comenzó a llorar, aunque no exageradamente. Pero si permitió que sus ojos comenzaran a llorar y se mordía el labio inferior para contener un llanto. Abrazo fuertemente el peluche, como si ese objeto fuera la persona que se lo dio. Lo abrazo y lloro en él.

¿Qué había hecho?, dejo que prejuicios del pueblo nublara su juicio. Lastimo a la persona que le mostro cariño y respeto. Un verdadero amigo. ¡Un verdadero compañero!. ¡¿Cómo pudo actuar así?. ¡Años!, que prefirió pasar con tontos que con él. Años de ignorancias y amenazas.

¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso?, ¿Cómo pudo haber estado tanto tiempo alejado de su lado?. Si ellos eran un equipo. Él era su complemento y ella de él. Que importaba si fuera un inútil o un torpe. Ella lo quería así, tal como era.

¿Sera tarde?, pregunto ella. ¿Acaso será tarde para volver a empezar?, ¿Sera tarde para volver a ser amigos?, compañeros…. Una familia.

Ella alzo la mirada y se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos con las mangas. De nada gana llorando, Si quiere un nuevo comienzo con Hipo. Debe de ir con él, pedirle perdón y pedirle que vuelva a ser su amigo. Que le permita que vuelva ser parte de su vida.

Sabe que le hizo daño por mucho tiempo y lo que le dijo ayer por la noche, fue la cereza del pastel. Tal vez no se lo ponga fácil pero no le importaba en absoluto. Por primera vez en la vida dejara su maldito orgullo aun lado y los entrenamientos de dragones para concentrarse en una sola cosa. En ser una amiga, una compañera…

Una esposa.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban y Astrid saboreo el resultado amargo de sus acciones contra Hipo en el primer día que se propuso en volver con él. Prácticamente nuca lo encontraba, por más que buscaba por la aldea y en el bosque, nunca lo veía. Nunca encontraba esa oportunidad de estar a solas con él. Ella comenzó a temer que el castaño haya cumplido su palabra y por un momento pensó que se fue de la isla. Sin embargo supo por la gente que aún estaba en la isla porque lo habían visto en la herrería y de vez en cuando por las calles.

Y además, su búsqueda dio resultados al tercer día, un día lo vio a lo lejos caminando por el perímetro del pueblo, intuyo que iba a ir al bosque. No perdió el tiempo, corrió hacia él y grito su nombre para llamar su atención. Sin embargo, Hipo en vez de contestarle o esperarle salió corriendo en dirección al bosque. Ella intento alcanzarle mientras le gritaba su nombre para que no se valla pero este no hizo caso y corrió aún más. Al entrar al bosque, la densa vegetación oculto al castaño, al tal punto que por más que buscaba no lo encontraba.

Si antes Astrid estaba triste por no verlo. Ahorra se siente depresión total. No podía culparlo, Ella se merece ese trato y mucho más por todo el daño que le hiso. Aun así no se dio por vencida. ¡Era una Horffeson!, Bueno claro que ahora era reconocida como Haddock pero ustedes entienden la idea. Además que no fue consumido el matrimonio.

Volviendo al tema. La hermosa y fuerte rubia siguió con su búsqueda con el pasar de los días. Aunque no hubo resultados y su depresión aumentaba cada vez más. Ella sintió una enorme felicidad cuando le contaron que los entrenamientos contra dragones volverían. Y no estaba feliz por volver al combate. No. Estaba feliz porque todos irían a la arena de entrenamientos… Todos… Incluyendo Hipo.

Este mismo instante, Astrid se encontraba sentada en una banca junto con el resto de sus compañeros, esperando la llegada de Bocon. Aunque la vista de la rubia estaba clavada la entrada de la arena.

La rubia estaba decidida, apenas vea a Hipo, Hablara con él. Y aunque tenga que amarrarlo para que no se escape, lo ara. Nada, ¡Nada!, se va a interponer está vez entre él y ella.

-¿Estas contenta por volver a entrenar, Astrid?.- pregunto Brutilda, quien estaba sentada a su lado.

-sí, claro.- Contesto ella sin mirarla. Tenía su hacha en la mano, pero no tenía ganas de practicar.

-¿Te sucede algo?, Te noto distraída.- pregunto su amiga.

-no nada.- Contesto ella para luego pararse cuando vio que entraba alguien.

En la entrada, comenzó a hacer su aparición, el vikingo de una pierna. Todos los chicos se levantaron de la banca aunque Astrid estaba mirando a su alrededor para ver si por allí estaba Hipo.

-muy bien chicos, vamos a comenzar.- Dijo Bocon a sus alumnos.

-¿No vamos a esperar a Hipo?.-Pregunto Brutacio sin saber que eso llamo la atención a cierta rubia.

-no, Hipo ya no va a entrenar más con nosotros.-Dijo el Herrero, dejando sorprendidos a todos en especial a Astrid.

-¿Por qué?.- Pregunto Patan y para sorpresa parecía preocupado.

-Hipo me dijo que irá en el próximo Barco de pesca.- Contesto Bocon.

-¿Va a ir a pescar?, Pero en estos tiempos de clima son muy peligrosos… Incluso para los expertos.- Comento Patapez confundió y preocupado.

-Lo sé, pero fue su petición.- Dijo el vikingo de una pierna.

-¿Por qué?... Si él es el mejor de la clase.-Pregunta Brutilda sin entender nada. ¿Cómo es posible que prefiera ir a pescar que entrenar para combatir a las más temibles bestias del mundo?.

-No lo sé… pero cuando me hablo, parecía muy nervioso y preocupado.- Comento Bocon sin entender las acciones de su aprendiz.- Pero eso ya no importa… Tenemos que entrenar… Astrid.-Dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia.- Por favor, trae los escudos que están en la bodega.

Pero esta no le hizo caso, la fuerte guerrera se encontraba en un estado inmóvil.

-¿Astrid?... ¿Estás bien?.- Pregunto Bocon preocupado.

Pero fue Brutilda quien se acercó a la rubia y lo empujo por el hombro para llamar su atención.

-Astrid… ¿Todo bien?.-pregunto la rubia de tres coletas mientras lo mueve por el brazo.

La hermosa rubia reacciono por el contacto físico y vio a su amiga. Pero antes que alguien dijera algo. Astrid salió corriendo en dirección a la entrada de arena.

-¡Astrid!.-Llamo preocupado Bocon al ver como su alumna salía de arena y corría en dirección al pueblo.- ¿Qué le pasa?.- Pregunto a los demás.

Todos encogieron los hombros sin saber que contestar.

-¿Cosas de mujeres?.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir Brutilda.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, se podría ver a una rubia corriendo por el pueblo en la única dirección que se le ocurría, la herrería.

Astrid estaba muy preocupada y alterada. Que Hipo haya decidió hacer eso no era por nada, algo estaba planeando. Su corazón le decía que iba a pasar algo malo sino hablaba con él. Tenía que verlo, tenía que hablarle, ¡Tenia que aclarar todo con él!.

Estaba llegando al lugar y mentalmente rezaba a los dioses que Hipo este allí. Astrid corrió hasta estar en la entrada de la puerta y justo cuando iba a abrirla…

-Hipo… tú me gustas… y mucho

La fuerte y bella guerrera que era conocida Astrid, sintió por primer vez en la vida, débil e inútil. Una sensación horrible por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía tan sorprendida como horrorizada. Como si algo valioso le estuvieran quitando.

Esas palabras… Esas palabras no venían de ella.

 _Continuara…_

 **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES, SON DE DREAMWORKS Y DE Cressida Cowell, SOLO ESCRIBO POR PURA DIVERCION Y ENTRETENIMIENTO.**

 **Hola a todos que siguen mi historia... Le agradezco mucho que se estén tomando un poco de su tiempo para leer mi nuevo capítulo... Muchas Gracias.**

 **No hay suficientes palabras en el mundo para describir la enorme felicidad que sentí al ver tantos comentarios en mi anterior capitulo, de verdad fue una gran desdicha. ¡Me alegraron el día!. Yo, sinceramente, pensaba que mi historia ha sido olvidada o que pocos comentarían pero no. Se me dibujo una gran sonrisa cuando vi gente que esperaba ansioso mi continuación de la historia. Me podría pasar escribiendo por largas horas pero creo que mi mejor agradecimiento sería un enorme GRACIAS y que me esfuerce en publicar más rápido.**

 **De nuevo gracias.**

 **Muchos me han pedido que Hipo se valle de Berk... Pero... Ahora que han leído este nuevo capítulo, ¿siguen pensando igual?, ¿Quieren que Hipo se valla y deje a Astrid? O que se quede, siga luchando por lo que es correcto y demuestre a todo el mundo lo que él vale. Recuerden que todo puede pasar. Comenten.**

 **Astrid parece ya darse cuenta de su error pero no estoy muy seguro si ya tarde o no. Por otro lado, quería decir lo que siempre se me olvidaba. Sé que querían a un Hipo celoso, pero ¿acaso no se dieron cuenta que el tiempo que Astrid estaba soltera era prácticamente cortejada por muchos chicos de Berk? Un ejemplo claro era Patan. Sin embargo ella nunca les hizo caso porque simplemente no quería nada con ellos. Son feos y muy sucios; simples palabras que alejaría cualquier idea de tener novio. Por favor, no piensen que voy a ser más mérito al hombre. No. Yo quiero que sea parejo, tanto para Hipo como Astrid. Además, ella nunca pensó en Hipo como novio y mucho menos como esposo. Pero ahora, el mundo da vueltas y a veces da mucha molestia cuando arruinan tus planes. Así que comprenderla por ese lado.**

 **En el próximo capítulo sabrán de mi decisión si nuestro héroe se va o se queda. Sin embargo, voy a tomar en cuenta lo que ustedes opinan ya que de los 13 que han comentado 9 quieren que se fuera de Berk, 2 no saben y 1 que se quede y otro solo se preocupó por el estado de Hipo. Pero no se preocupen que al final todos salgan ganando. Ya verán.**

 **Si, cuando decía sobre la verdadera felicidad, obviamente hablaba sobre los dragones, vivir sin temor y no preocuparse si está haciendo bien o mal. Porque Hipo primero quiere ser respetado que amado... Aunque no está nada mal la idea que me han dado sobre que tenga uno que otros amoríos en sus viajes. jajaja**

 **Repito. Aquí Hipo tiene 18 años y a pesar de eso, se siente como el más débil y pequeño de todos. No porque él lo sea sino porque sufrió tanto años de indiferencia que no pudo notar los grandes cambios que hubo físicamente como mentalmente**

 **Sé que Astrid no actúa como la de la serie o película pero no por eso la deben odiar. Yo quiere que vean el lado de ella antes del "vuelo romántico". Su lado competitivo y orgulloso. No obstante, no por eso voy a dejar que trate a Hipo como si fuera cualquier cosa y después actúe como si no pasó nada. Astrid no es la tipa que tira la piedra y esconde la mano. No. Ella aprenderá de sus errores. Y ustedes verán TODO lo que nuestra hermosa guerrera tuvo que cambiar para ser la compañera, amiga y novia del castaño.**

 **Muchos me han preguntado si este será igual que la primera película. Bueno, yo diría que sí pero no se olviden que he cambiado muchas cosas, mi intención es hacerlo más dramático y romántico. No será fácil para nuestros protagonistas. Es más como dije en mi anterior capitulo, en esta fase tengo dos camino por tomar y la que elija continuara como la película o como algunos lo han comentado.**

 **Una cosa más, me olvide comentar en el anterior capitulo así que lo pongo aquí: muchos esperaban que Hipo fuera a buscar al dragón Bufalord ya que su saliva era la cura para la fiebre de Odín (como se dijo en un capítulo de carreras al borde) pero si son muy fan como yo; sabrán que yo lo he combinado con un capítulo de Defensores de Berk con Carreras al borde. (En mi próximo capítulo narrare la aventura que tuvo que pasar Hipo por cada ingrediente).**

 **Así es, como digo o escribo; necesitaba una enfermedad como la fiebre de Odín porque este con un simple contacto físico se contagia no obstante la cura no sería la saliva del dragón sino ingredientes que no habían en la isla y que se tenía que conseguir en la isla curandera (como se dijo en el capítulo de defensores de Berk 2 temporada, efecto anguila). Recuerden que esos tiempos conseguir algo especial o sencillo no sería como ir a una tienda. No. Muchas veces se hacían largos viajes por cosas simples que pueden salvar vidas.**

 **Es así como voy hacer en el transcurso de esta historia como en otras que estoy planeando. No quiero escribir exactamente lo que paso en un episodio o escena. No. Porque el final no sería inesperado sino obvio. Voy a combinar o inventar una decisión diferente de lo que hubiera pasado en cada capítulo o escena. Incluso combinar capítulos. Y mis protagonistas secundarios tendrán que ver mucho en eso, así que tomen en cuenta sus acciones porque también podrían cambiar el curso de la historia. (Sobre todo las de Kaira).**

 **Como cuando ustedes pensaban que la fiebre de Odín uniría más a nuestra pareja favorita, pero no fue así, al contrario, lo separo aún más. Así que no digan que ya saben cómo va a terminar porque puede haber giros inesperados que pueden o no ser de su agrado.**

 **Una cosa más. En mi historia, Hipo no pasa por todo este sufrimiento y luego le da placer, no. Lo último que quiero es que piensen que es masoquista. Muy pronto verán que por cada insultó, maltrato y humillación. TODO. Tiene un propósito. Y aunque se vea injusto, a veces algunas palabras dan suficiente fuerza para ayudar a una persona a que supere cualquier obstáculo... Por más difícil o horrible que pueda ser.**

 **No olviden que de los errores se aprenden más que cualquier victoria.**

 **Soy muy fan de Hiccstrid tanto que me molesta cuando ponen a mi pareja favorita con otras. Incluso cuando hablo de Kaira, me molesta. Pero sé que es necesario para que la historia tenga su lado negativo que refuerce un positivo.**

 **No obstante, no voy a permitir que terminen juntos por así nada más, tal vez mi título se llama "Destinados a Amarse" pero no por eso voy a permitir que las cosas sean fáciles. Cada uno tiene que aprender a respetar y amar al otro a su debido tiempo. Solo así se llegara a la verdadera felicidad.**

 **Sin más que escribir me despido y espero vernos pronto. Un abrazo a todos y nos vamos hasta la próxima. Chao**

 **¿Reviews?**


	22. Planeando

Capítulo 22

El sol se estaba yendo indicando el comienzo de un bello atardecer, seguido de una anoche. Sin embargo, aunque recién el sol se esté ocultando, un joven castaño comenzaba a abrir los ojos, después de haber pasado por una aventura y un sufrimiento, estaba totalmente agotado.

Hipo comenzaba a abrir los ojos poco a poco, para acostumbrarse a la luz de sol que todavía había allí. Un reptil grande de color negro se percató de su despertada, sin dudarlo se paró de donde estaba y camino hasta estar al lado de su amigo humano, quien en este momento estaba descansando apoyado de una roca.

-O… ¿Cómo estas amigo?.- Pregunto el joven a su amigo escamoso y este, aunque no le habla su idioma, le gruño afirmando que bien.

El castaño estaba tan cansado por lo que tuvo que pasar estos últimos días que podría haber quedado dormido en el duro suelo. Y eso paso.

Después de desahogarse en la Herrería, Hipo se fue a ver como estaba Chimuelo en el Claro, no sin antes llevarse con él, una cesta llena de pescados para su amigo escamoso, como premio por haberlo ayudado. Al llegar al lugar, el chico fue recibido por un dragón muy hambriento que si no le daba pronto el pescado, lo confundiría con él de seguro. Así que Hipo fue rápido y le entrego el cesto. Mientras el dragón comía con gusto todo el pescado, su amigo humano se sentó en el suelo, apoyado en una roca. De inmediato comenzó a sentir los síntomas de su pequeña aventura, así que intento acomodarse en ese lugar y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Estaba tan cansado que la mañana y el atardecer ya estaban acabando.

-Valla… como pasa el día.- Comento el castaño cuando nota que estaba oscureciendo.

Chimuelo se sentó a su lado y puso su cabeza abajo del brazo del chico y esté en respuesta le comenzó a hacer cariños en la cabeza mientras le sonreía con gracia.

De pronto Hipo suspira deprimido cuando recuerda lo que paso ayer en la noche. Las palabras que le dijo su… quiero decir… de Astrid… fueron muy dolientes, tanto como lo que le dijo cuando terminaron su amistad. Chimuelo se percató de eso y le gruño preguntándole que le pasa.

-Hay amigo.-Dijo en un tono muy deprimido casi roto.- Astrid… me odia.

El dragón negro lo miro preocupado. Intuyo que pasó algo muy malo y si era algo relacionado con la hembra, era algo muy pero muy malo.

-Me equivoque… No debí de seguir intentando por algo que no va a existir… Ella quiere hacer su vida lejos de mí… y yo debo de aceptarlo.- Comento el humano.

Hipo pensó que si no era más visto como un inútil, Astrid volvería a hacer su amiga, además no va a negar que haya pensado… tal vez… si era posible… Ser algo más…. Pero. Al parecer se equivocó. Sus logros solo perjudicaron más a la rubia y el poco respeto que tenía con ella.

Él estaba triste… y mucho. Pero no va llorar más, ya lloro mucho con las palabras que le dijo, lloro cuando termino su amistad, lloro cuando ni siquiera se acordó de sus cumpleaños, aunque no la juzgaba mucho en esa parte, en estos últimos años ni su padre o Bocon se acordaron de su cumpleaños aunque ya no lo toma mucha importancia. Pasar el día que naciste solo, es horrible.

Esa era la vida que tenía en Berk, solo sufrimiento y triste. Y lo pocos logros que tenía solo perjudicaba más a otro. Y eso era lo que menos quería. Entonces, ¿Para qué quedarse?.

-Chimuelo.-Llamo a su amigo y este le prestó atención.- tú y yo nos vamos tomar unas largas vacaciones.

Aunque Hipo sonaba serio, el dragón lo miro confundido, ¿Qué era vacaciones?, se preguntó el animal.

.

.

.

Estaba decidido, no había marcha atrás. Hipo Haddock Abadejo III se iría de Berk, a buscar su verdadera felicidad pero sobre todo, su verdadero destino. A pesar de todo el peligro que sentía a irse a quien sabe dónde, el miedo que le da a conocer personas nuevas o el temor de morir en una isla desierta. Hipo se encontraba muy feliz, ¡Se iría de Berk!, tal vez haiga una gran posibilidad de morir en el primer día que pise suelo diferente. ¡Pero qué importa!, se dijo el Cataño.

Pero también había un gran lado bueno, ya no haría daño a nadie y sobretodo, nadie a él. ¡Eso era lo importante!. Además, que maravillas podría encontrar, ¿Paisajes?, ¿Flores?, ¡¿Dragones?!... Existiría un sinfín de posibilidades. Y tampoco va a ser que estará solo, va a estar con su amigo escamosos, aunque le tuvo que explicar el significado de la palabra "vacaciones". Este con gusto acepto acompañarlo en su pequeña aventura… o locura. El término se decidirá de acuerdo a lo que pase.

Hipo ya planeo como se iría de Berk. Y para llegar a ese punto, tuvo que descartar muchas ideas.

Fugarse así de la nada no era conveniente, si desaparecía, se podría dar por raptado o peor aún, de cobarde. Y su padre, cuando volviera de su viaje, mandaría un mensaje a todas las islas vikingas vecinas, un comunicado para capturarlo. Y pasar una vida siendo perseguido no era algo bueno.

Otro punto muy malo, era fingir ser devorado por un dragón, aunque era algo común en una vida vikinga, aumentar el odio de las personas sobre los dragones no era bueno, aun mas cuando descubrió que los dragones no eran tan malos como pensaba. Además no era justo involucrar a animales inocentes en sus problemas personales. Así que está oficialmente descartado.

La única solución que se le ocurrió, aunque sonaba algo tonto, era fingir morir en un accidente. Y que mejor lugar en hacerlo que en el mar, donde difícilmente se podría hallar un cuerpo. Es así como Hipo planeo tener un accidente en la próxima salida de los barcos pesqueros.

Aunque sonaba tonto, morir en alta mar era algo que pocas veces pasaba pero pasaba. Esa era la razón porque la pesca era tan peligrosa como pelear contra dragones. A veces aparecían tormentas de la nada y el barco te sacudía tan fuerte que salías volando de este y las olas te mataban.

Muy bien ya sabe dónde hacerlo, ahora la pregunta era…

-¿Cómo hacerlo?.-Se dijo Hipo mientras piensa sentado en su silla y frente a su escritorio.

Era de noche del siguiente día. Hasta el momento se pasó en Cala con Chimuelo, así no vería a nadie y en especial a Astrid. Pero tenía que volver a la Herrería para poder planear todo.

-En primer lugar… Necesito ayuda.- comento el Castaño.

Es verdad, su plan no se podría realizar solo y necesitaba ayuda externa aparte de Chimuelo.

-¿Pero… quién?.- Se preguntó mentalmente

Obviamente de un humano no se podría, aunque esta Bocon, pero duda mucho que esté lo ayude en algo tan loco y aparte de que seguro lo delataría. Después de todo no se llama "Bocon" por nada.

Pero si no puede ser un Humano, la única posible solución que le quedaba seria…

-Dragón.- Dijo este mientras se fijaba en la ventana de su cuarto.

Su mirada se clava en la cima del pueblo, donde estaba la Arena de entrenamiento. Donde estaban los dragones capturados.

-Bueno…. Ya tengo una solución.- dijo este no tan seguro de su solución.

.

.

.

Después de lo que paso con la Fiebre de Odín; muchos guardias todavía tenían que mantener reposo hasta nuevo aviso y se tuvo que reducir el número de patrullas, tanto que ahora solo había en el pueblo. Aunque esto sonaba mal para los vikingos ya que no podían cuidar las jaulas donde estaban los dragones capturados. Para Hipo fue una gran oportunidad porque podría interactuar con las bestias sin correr el riesgo de ser descubierto.

Fue así, aprovechando la oscuridad y las pocas patrullas que había. El joven castaño llego hasta la Arena de entrenamiento sin ser visto. No estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía, aun así, siguió con su plan. Abrió la puerta principal del sitio con facilidad y luego se encamino hasta estar al lado de la primera jaula.

La jaula del Gronckle.

-Muy bien… vamos hacerlo.- se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se para delante de la palanca que abre la jala y se preguntaba, ¿Por qué tienes tantos deseos suicidas?.

Hipo tomo un gran bocado de aire para intentar tranquilizarse y luego jalo para abajo la palanca.

El ruido que producía la jaula al abrirse lo alarmo un poco, aun así, evito salir corriendo. Hipo se quedó parado frente a la jaula mientras que esta terminaba de abrirse. Y cuando paso… El dragón salió disparado provocando que el chico se asustara y salta al suelo.

El Gronckle apenas vio la jaula abierta, supo lo que significaba y con una furia enorme, salió volando de su prisión en busca de sus contrincantes. El dragón voló por toda la arena de entrenamiento y a pesar de la oscuridad que había, veía perfectamente, sin embargo, aun con su visión especial no vio a nadie. Hasta que sus ojos notaron a cierto humano parado al lado de la puerta de su jaula.

Hipo, al ver que el dragón se dio cuenta de su presencia se puso nervioso y aún más cuanto el animal dejo de volar y se acercó peligrosamente hacia él y se preparaba para dispararle. Sin embargo, el castaño reacciono rápido y saco del bolso que llevaba un pescado crudo.

-¡Espera!.- Grito para detenerlo mientras le muestra el pescado.- Esto es para ti.- dijo mientras acerca el pescado lo más cerca posible.

El Gronckle detuvo su ataque al ver el pescado y cambio su rostro a uno emocionado cuando vio ese manjar, sin embargo, no confiaba en ese humano pero su hambre era mayor que su orgullo, aun claro que comió en la mañana, ya que sus carceleros lo alimentaba una vez al día, pero su especie necesitaba más que tres pescado o es que es un glotón.

El dragón comenzó a acercarse cautelosamente, aunque intentaba que su mirada se posara solamente en el chico para que viera que no le hiciera nada malo, no podía, estaba tan concentrado en el pescado que incluso dejo que su lengua saliera de su boca como si un perro hambriento fuera.

-Eso… es… come nomas… no te hare nada.- dijo Hipo mientras se acerca lentamente pero extendiendo el pescado con sus manos.

Y con un movimiento rápido, el dragón le quito el pescado de las manos del humano con sus dientes y se lo trago rápidamente. El dragón pasó su lengua por toda su boca indicando lo sabrosa que estaba. Incluso sonrió.

-Muy bien.- dijo feliz el chico la ver que comenzó bien.- ¿No quieres otro?.- Le pregunto mientras saca otro pescado de su bolso y se lo muestra.

El Gronckle al ver otro pescado, asintió con mucho entusiasmo y se le acerca pero esta vez sin temor o preocupación. Hipo no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que pudo poner el pescado en la boca del animal sin que este diera indicios de querer morderlo.

-Perfecto.- Dijo contento pero su actitud cambio a una seria al recordar que aún falta un paso.- Vamos a ver qué pasa.- comento mientras extiende su mano lo más cerca de la nariz del animal.

El dragón al notar la mano del humano cerca de su nariz, quedo hipnotizado y sin saber que paso o como paso, froto su nariz sobre la palma de la mano. Luego le lamio la palma mientras le regala una sonrisa y mueve su colita. Indicando que estaba contento.

-Jaja… Qué bien que no me la pusiste tan difícil.- dijo Hipo con una gran sonrisa mientras se acerca al dragón marrón y le acaricia la cabeza. Este solo le sonríe y mueve muy entusiasmado su colita.

Bueno, al menos uno de tres ya está. Pero aun con la alegría de su logro, le faltaban más aliados.

Hipo dejo unos cuantos pescados más en el suelo para que su nuevo amigo se entretenga con ellos mientras se dirige a la siguiente jaula.

La jaula del Nadder Mortal.

El joven castaño hizo el mismo procedimiento que la vez anterior, sin embargo, tuvo otro tipo de inconveniente. Peor que con el Gronckle.

-¡Arrr!.-Grito asustado Hipo mientras corre por todo el lugar, esquivando las espinas que le lanzaba el dragón azul desde el aire.

Apenas se abrió la jaula, el Nadder salió volando y no tardó mucho en encontrar a su presa. Y cuando se fijó que era el castaño no dudo en atacarle. Ella recordaba que en sus últimos enfrentamientos contra los humanos, este en particular le lograba vencer como si no fuera nada, ¡y Ella no era nada!.

En este momento, nuestro joven héroe se encontraba corriendo por su vida mientras intenta que las espinas no le den. Utilizaba cajas o barriles como protección pero lamentablemente las poderosas espinas del Nadder atravesaban lo quesea. Tanto fue la persecución que Hipo se vio acorralado en una esquina de la Arena mientras que el Nadder estaba volando justo al frente suyo y se preparaba para dispararle.

-Hay dioses.- Dijo el castaño con un enorme susto mientras se pone a pensar en una solución. ¡Pero no se le ocurría nada!.

Aunque no había comunicación, más que solo se escuchaba los gruñidos del dragón. Indirectamente la bestia le decía "Di tus últimas palabras humano, porque de esta no sales vivo".

Hipo solo cerró los ojos al notar que el dragón estaba a punto de matarle. Había ocasiones en que la desesperación nublaba sus pensamientos y lamentablemente… esta era una de ellas.

Sin embargo, la ayuda para el joven castaño, vino de la manera menos esperada. Bueno, mas por parte del dragón azul.

El Gronckle, al escuchar el grito del castaño, dejo a un lado sus deliciosos pecados y corrió o mejor dicho voló hasta estar al frente de su nuevo amigo y ponerse en pose de protección.

Un rugido fuerte se escuchó por toda la Arena que provenía del dragón marrón y que sorprendió tanto al Nadder como al castaño. El dragón azul dejo de volar y aterrizo justo al frente ellos, aunque no tenía más una mirada amenazante. Estaba alerta pero también confundida.

El Nadder le gruño diciéndole. "¿qué haces?".

"lo protejo" contesto el Gronckle en su mismo idioma.

"¿Por qué?, ¡Es un humano!, ¡¿acaso no te das cuenta?!. Pregunto el dragón azul.

"El mi amigo" respondió sin problemas

El Nadder solo quedo aún más confundida con esa respuesta.

"traidora" Le dijo el dragón azul para después prepararse para acabar tanto al humano como al dragón marrón.

Hipo, al notar que los dos dragones se iban a pelear, decidió intervenir y a pesar de su miedo, no podía ver a dos magníficas bestias pelearse.

-¡Alto!.-Grito el Castaño mientras se ponía en medio de ambas bestias.

Aunque la vista del Nadder se posó en el humano, su contrincante, el Gronckle aún tenía su mirada sobre ella.

-Calma.- Dijo el chico.- No hay que pelear.-comento mientras una de sus manos se pone encima de la nariz del dragón marrón para que esta dejara de mostrar indicios de querer atacar. Aun no muy segura el Gronckle dejo de mostrar indicios de amenaza, sin embargo, aún estaba alerta ante cualquier peligro.

Con un dragón calmado o casi, Hipo se fijó en el otro y esta solo le estaba viendo. Y su mirada se podría notar un poco de sorpresa por lo que vio.

-No quiero hacerte daño.- Comento el castaño mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el Nadder y extendía su mano para intentar tocarle la nariz.

Sin embargo, el dragón azul movió su cabeza al costado para que no le tocara. Hipo se desanimó un poco ante esta acción pero luego noto algo. Como estaba cerca pudo ver que justo al lado de la nariz, había un pequeño corte.

-Debió de ser provocado cuando Astrid lo golpeo con su hacha.- Intuyo el castaño en su mente.

Como los vikingos odiaban a los dragones, era obvio que a nadie le preocupara el estado de los que estaban en las jaulas.

-Pobrecita, desde ese día debió de estar sufriendo con ese dolor.- Pensó Hipo preocupado.

Sin dudarlo, saco de su bolso una botella pequeña que contenía un líquido verde.

-Esto es para aliviar tu dolor.- Comento el castaño mientras se echaba un poco del líquido en su palma de la mano. Así podría frotarlo mejor en la herida.

Hipo intento acercase a la nariz del Nadder pero esta dio un posa atrás y le dio un gruñido amenazador.

-Confía en mí… Por favor.- pidió con calma el castaño mientras le mira directamente a los ojos.

El dragón no supo como pero algo le decía que podía confiar en ese humano. Miro a su compañera de jaula y esta solo le afirmó con la cabeza. Así fue como la poderosa Nadder azul opto solo por "esta vez" confiar en un humano.

La dragona dio un paso hacia adelante, indicando que confiaría.

-Gracias.- Dijo Hipo mientras comienza a frotar su mano sobre la herida.

Al principio, la Nadder sintió un fuerte ador que provoco que diera un gruñido de dolor pero de repente, sintió un leve alivio para luego sentir algo refrescante que provoco que olvidara todos los días que paso con ese horrible dolor en su nariz.

-Ya está.- Dijo contento el joven castaño.- Para mañana estarás como nueva.

Apenas Hipo quito su mano de la nariz del dragón. La Nadder se le acerco contenta y le paso su lengua por toda la cara, demostrando así su agradecimiento.

-De… nada.- Dijo Hipo feliz pero a la vez algo asqueado.

Va otro, ahora solo falta uno.

Después de eso, La Nadder y El Gronckle fueron a comer los pescados que le proporciono su nuevo amigo humano. Mientras el chico se alejó de ellas para ir con la siguiente jaula.

La jaula del Cremallerus Espantosus.

Hipo hizo el mismo procedimiento que con las anteriores, sin embargo, lo que le paso a continuación… Era lo menos esperado.

-Chicos… Por favor…. No respiro.- Suplico el joven castaño pero no por dolor sino por que recibió un muy excesivo cariño.

Apenas la jaula fue abierta, el Cremallerus salió con cautela pero cuando ambas cabeza vieron al castaño, no dudaron ningún segundo en abrasarlo con sus largos cuellos.

El pobre Hipo no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra, ya que el gran "cariño" que ya había ganada anteriormente de estos dragones lo estaba matando. Literalmente.

-Chicos… Chicos… Esperen… No respiro.- Intento hablar Hipo pero entre más trata de salir, mas era apretado.

Aunque esta escena era un tanto "mortal" para el castaño. Para las otras dos dragonas, le era muy pero muy cómico.

Una parte de su plan ya estaba lista, ¡había conseguido nuevos amigos!, aunque claro que eran dragones pero era mejor que nada.

.

.

.

El color del cielo tenía un tono anaranjado indicando el atardecer, sin embargo, Hipo había salido a volar en Chimuelo desde muy temprano. Gracias a que ya aprendió a volar en el dragón, el joven castaño ahora puede para menos tiempo en la isla lo que significaba que corría menos riesgo en encontrarse con alguien y en especialmente de su esposa.

Ahora mismo estaba en la segunda parte de su plan. ¿Cómo poder engañar a los marineros que iban con él?.

-Es aquí, Chimuelo.-Indico Hipo para que el dragón descendiera en cierto punto de una colina.

Nuestro joven héroe había estado buscando una isla que estuviera cerca de las rutas que tomaban los barcos de pesca. Así él podría traer a sus nuevos amigos escamosos a este punto donde podrán hacer el "show" que cubrirá su muerte falsa.

Hipo bajo del lomo del Furia Nocturna para poder inspeccionar el lugar.

-Creo que por fin lo hallamos.-Comento el chico mientras mira el panorama.

La isla era pequeña, con una sola colina pero con suficiente vegetación para ocultar algo. Sin embargo, esta isla tenía algo importante… Hierva de Dragón, como él decidió llamarle.

Pero Chimuelo no le prestaba atención y prefirió echarse un rato en el pasto. Había volado por muchas horas y después de dar un gran bostezo, se hecho a dormir. Hipo volteo la cabeza para verlo y al hacerlo, solo negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento amigo, sé que volamos por mucho tiempo… Pero no recordaba donde quedaba.- Admitió el castaño un tanto vergonzoso.

Chimuelo solo rodo los ojos, "claro, como tú no vuelas por horas que te importa". Pero el dragón prefería dormir que regañar al humano.

.

.

.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Una poderosa tormenta sucumbía en los cielos del archipiélago vikingo. Sin embargo, aunque sea algo asombro y también imposible. Se podría ver al más peligroso de todos los dragones, el temible Furia Nocturna, volando sobre esos cielos tormentosos. Pero lo más asombro era que encima de ese dragón, estaba… Un humano.

-¡Vamos Chimuelo!…. ¡Más rápido!.- -indico el joven humano a su amigo para que aumentara la velocidad y pudiera esquivar los rayos que lo estaban persiguiendo, tanto de atrás como en los costados.

Cuando Hipo y Chimuelo lograron salir de la tormenta y pudieron sobrevolar en ella. Ambos amigos sintieron una pequeña corriente eléctrica que atravesó sus cuerpos. Sin embargo, gracias a su fuerza física lograron superarla aunque no sin consecuencias.

Ahora mismo ambos tenían quemaduras por todo su cuerpo y para empeorar las cosas, la conexión de la silla con la aleta artificial se había quemado, aunque aún funcionaba, los mecanismos daban indicios de querer romperse.

Hipo miraba constantemente para atrás y se fijaba en cómo estaban los mecanismos. Con su experiencia de Herrero, supo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para que se rompieran.

-Tenemos que salir de la tormenta.- era la única solución que le quedaba. Él sabía que si forzaba más los mecanismos, se destruirían y daría una muerte inmediata tanto para él como para su amigo escamoso.

Si ya estaba en malas condiciones, no se podría poner peor la cosas, ¿verdad?. Pero parece que Thor, el dios del trueno, le quiere poner aún más dificultades las cosas. Segundos después que Chimuelo sobrevolará la tormenta, de la nada, los rayos comenzaron a perseguirle. Como si supieran de su presencia y los quisiera expulsar.

-Chimuelo… ¡Mira!.- Grito Hipo mientras levantaba su mano y señalaba con su dedo índice al frente.

Como si un milagro se tratase, después de volar por una tormenta interminable, justo al frente, no más de diez metros, la tormenta se acababa, indicando su límite.

-¡No falta mucho!... ¡Vamos!.- gritó un poco alegre Hipo porque por fin podría salir de este infierno volante.

Chimuelo aumento más su velocidad pero justo cuando ya estaban a punto de salir, un rayo se le puso al frente. Por suerte, Hipo estuvo más atento y pudo hacer que su amigo se frenara a tiempo. Él Jalo de la parte superior de la silla, para lograr que se detenga, luego le indico al dragón negro que volara al ras del perímetro.

Era como una carrera que estaba igual a igual. El Furia Nocturna y el rayo estaban parejos, sin embargo, atrás del dragón, había otros rayos que lo estaban siguiéndoles y si no salían pronto, de seguro se tostarían allí mismos.

-¡Vamos, amigo!... ¡tú puedes!... ¡tú puedes!.- Grito y animo Hipo a su escamoso amigo.

Chimuelo, se concentró en volar solo al frente y si como no hubiera nada más a su alrededor. Uso todas sus fuerzas para aletear lo suficientemente para pasar al otro lado y ganarle tanto al rayo que estaba a su lado como a los de atrás.

Una vez fuera de la tormenta, el dragón negro pudo volar un poco más despacio, como también pudo tomar un poco más de aire. Tanto Hipo como Chimuelo pudieron tranquilizarse después de esa peligrosa carrera. Sin embargo, aún faltaba trabajo por hacer.

-Amigo, tenemos que ir al este.- Dijo el castaño mientras saca de su bolso de cuero, una brújula portátil.- Es por allá.- índico con su dedo una vez visto la dirección.

Chimuelo solo le contesto con un gruñido de cansancio.

-Lo se… Lo sé, amigo… Pero muchas vidas dependen de nosotros… No podemos abandonarles.- Dijo Hipo preocupado, aunque esté hablando por el bienestar de todos en la isla. Para él, solamente había una persona especial en su mente.

El dragón solo gruño, diciendo en su idioma "que se va hacer", mientras cambia de dirección al el que su amigo humano le indico.

-Gracias, compañero.- Le agradeció el castaño mientras le daba unos cuantos cariños en la cabeza con su mano.

.

.

.

Les tomo como medio día poder llegar a la Isla Curandera y por suerte… Por mucha pero por mucha suerte, los mecanismos de conexión de la silla y cola artificial resistieron hasta el final, sin embargo, nuestro querido dragón Furia… No tanto.

-¡Chimuelo!.-Grito espantado Hipo en el último segundo antes de chocar con el suelo.

El descenso no fue tan delicado, si se podría decir así. Apenas Chimuelo vio el suelo, no dudo en caer en él, aunque la altura que decidió bajar era alta. El choque fue muy fuerte, sin embargo, ambos amigos lograron sobrevivir. Aunque quedaron algo sucios por la tierra.

Hipo se levantó del suelo primero mientras se sacude el polvo que le cayó en su ropa. Luego gira, para ver cómo estaba su amigo. Corre a su lado, se arrodilla al frente de él ý comprueba su estado.

-Parece que no estás tan mal como yo pensaba.-dijo el castaño al terminar de evaluar a su amigo. Aparte de estar sucio y tener algunos raspones, se encontraba perfectamente. Claro que también se notaba su cansancio.

Luego, Hipo se fijó en los mecanismos de conexión de la silla con la cola artificial. La parte más importante estaba quemada pero parece que puede durar un poco más o eso cree él. Sin embargo, había otras partes que ya se habían roto, de seguro se rompieron con el golpe de la caída. Pero por suerte había traído repuestos.

Después de algunos ajustes, el castaño logro hacer que la conexión volviera a funcionar. Y una vez arreglado la silla como también la cola, de además también dejar que su amigo se tomara un pequeño descansó. Hipo dio inicio su búsqueda de los ingredientes que necesitaba.

-Muy bien… comencemos.- Se dijo el joven mientras ve la lista para luego ver el panorama de la isla. ¿Por dónde comenzaría?, se preguntó él.

La isla no era grande pero tampoco pequeña. Aun así, eso no será un impedimento para que Hipo Haddock pudiera salvar a la gente de su isla. Pero sobre todo…. a Astrid.

.

.

.

Primer ingrediente: __Raíz de espino negro.

Ese ingrediente no era tan difícil de encontrar. Esta planta crecía en un lugar seco donde también era fácil de visualizarla. Lo único de malo era que… ¡Estaba al otro lado de la isla!. El podre castaño tuvo que caminar por dos largas horas en un frio horrible para llegar a su destino.

Segundo ingrediente: Botones de roca

Nombre raro, lose. Pero es el terminó que se decidió poner a flores de colores especiales que contenían componentes curativos. Para Hipo fue el ingrediente más fácil que pudo conseguir. Esas flores crecían en abundancia pero únicamente en esa isla. No les costó más que algunas caminatas para que nuestro joven héroe las encontrara.

Tercer ingrediente: yerba de cabra

Aunque sonaba que era un ingrediente sencillo de conseguir… La cruda realidad era que no lo era. Ese tipo de yerba, a diferencias de la demás. Era que crecía únicamente en…. ¡Un lugar muy alto!.

En medio de la isla, existía una gran colina donde la yerba crecía encima. Hipo no pudo pedir ayuda a su amigo reptil en este caso, ya que quería dejarlo descansar de además que él se encontraba en el otro lado de la isla. Tardaría más tiempo en ir con Chimuelo que subir la colina. Fue entonces que, con un enorme cansancio y frio. El joven castaño uso toda su fuerza para subir la colina.

Le costó un poco más de una hora para llegar y al estar en la cima. Se encontró con una desafortunada situación. No había mucho de esa yerba. Aun así, Hipo tomo todo lo que había mientras que rezaba a los dioses que ojala alcance para todos los enfermos.

Cuarto y último ingrediente: Planta daga salvaje

Esa sin duda era el ingrediente más difícil de hallar, de también ser el más necesario y principal. Ese tipo de planta era muy rara y de vez en cuando se han visto. Así que no es inusual si alguien los confundiera con otras. Por suerte, Hipo tenía conocimientos de esa planta por medio de dibujos de un libro de medicina que había leído anteriormente. Sin embargo, saber cómo es el aspecto no ayuda a saber dónde podría haber uno.

El tiempo pasaba y la noche ya estaba haciendo presente así como también la desesperación para nuestro joven héroe. ¡Por horas!, ha estado caminando por toda la isla y no encontraba a esa vendita planta. Hipo se alarmo mucho cuando noto el atardecer y no tenía ese último ingrediente. ¡La única cosa que salvara a muchas vidas!, ¡Por Odín, la única cosa que salvara a su esposa!. Y no podía encontrar uno siquiera.

En este momento, Hipo se encontraba golpeando su cabeza contra una gran roca que había en el bosque. La frustración de no encontrar esa flor lo estaba sacando de los límites. No puede ser posible que todo su esfuerzo se vaya al tacho por una simple planta. ¿O sí?.

Hipo estaba concentrado, intentado encontrar una solución. Sin embargo, salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió algo cayendo por su cuello. Se alarmo pensando que podría ser una araña o algo parecido. Así que retrocedió mientras se sacude desesperadamente el cuello pero cuando vio el suelo, vio unas hojas allí. Levanto la mirada para ver de dónde provenían y se llevó una gran sorpresa como alegría cuando vio algo inusual en lo alto de esa roca.

Allí estaba, la planta daga salvaje, una flor amarilla con tonos verdes y de grandes pétalos que colgaban de lo más alto de una roca. Hipo se preguntó, ¿Cómo era posible que una flor creciera allí?. Pero eso era lo de menos. Lo importante era como agarrarlo si estaba a una gran altura del suelo.

Hipo inspecciono la zona hasta que noto que había un árbol cerca de la roca donde una de sus ramas estaba aproximándose a la flor. Eso era bueno, lo único de malo era que Hipo no era conocido por ser un buen escalador que digamos. Pero era la única solución que había.

El castaño dejo todas sus cosas al lado del árbol. Luego comenzó su intento de escalar el tronco. Al principio le iba muy pero muy pésimo, media hora había pasado y no podía subir ni siquiera por el tronco. Aun así, Hipo no desistió en ningún momento. Y tras saltar mucho y hacer fuerza en las manos, el joven castaño pudo sostenerse de una de las cortezas que sobresalían en el tronco.

Con fuerza y esmero, Hipo logra subir por el tronco, luego trepa hasta estar encima de la rama, donde se agarra fuertemente de ella y con cuidado, comienza a arrastrarse sobre ella.

La rama no era tan gruesa, aun así, Hipo se arrastra hasta estar lo más cerca posible de la flor Daga Salvaje. Al ya estar cerca, él estira su mano para intentar alcanzarla porque el borde de la rama no era lo suficientemente gruesa para aguantar su peso. Y con mucho esfuerzo e estiramiento. Hipo logra agarra la flor, sin embargo, su grito de alegría fue opacada al escuchar unos ruidos atrás de él.

Volteo su cabeza para ver que era y con horror noto como la conexión de la rama con el tronco se rompía. Hipo dio un "o no", antes de caer al fuerte suelo.

.

.

.

Chimuelo descansaba cómodamente en el suelo, hasta que unos fuertes pasos que escucho a los lejos le llamo la atención. El dragón se levantó mientras comienza a inspeccionar la zona, pero de repente, varios sonidos fuertes de pasos se escucharon delante de él.

El Furia Nocturna se puso en modo de defensa, si era un grupo de humanos, daría lucha antes de caer. Pero de pronto, entre el espeso bosque, sale alguien que hace que el dragón baje la guardia. Era su amigo humano, quien a pesar de estar en pésimas condiciones y que tenía dos grandes maletas de piel en cada hombro, se alegraba de verlo. Chimuelo corrió hasta estar a su lado preocupado.

-Tranquilo, amigo… estoy bien.-Dijo Hipo para intentar tranquilizarlo mientras le acaricia la cabeza.

Luego el castaño pone las dos grande maletas en cada lado de dragón mientras revisa por última vez la conexión de la silla. Una vez hecho, los dos amigos se preparan para despegar.

-Espero que hayas descansado lo suficiente Chimuelo… Porque tenemos mucho camino que recorrer.- Le comento el castaño.

Chimuelo solo asintió, aunque el peso extra de las maletas no le era tan favorable que digamos.

Una vez hecho todo, el Furia Nocturna despliega sus grandes alas negras y con un fuerte aleteo. Sale disparado al cielo.

Aunque el dragón solo estaba concentrado en volar rápido. Hipo, por otra parte, solo rezaba a los dioses que llegara pronto para poder salvar a su gente… pero sobre todo, poder salvar a su esposa.

.

.

.

Había pasado unas muy largas horas y lo único que se podría ver era un cielo oscuro y un océano sin fin. Aunque Hipo aún estaba despierto, Chimuelo parecía querer echarse una larga siesta.

-Vamos amigo, tu puedes.- Dijo el castaño animándolo un poco.

El Furia Nocturna hacia todo lo que pudiera pero el cansancio era tan grande en él, que incluso su vuelo era algo lento. Y para empeorar aún más la situación, se comenzó a escuchar leves relámpagos por encima de ellos.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo.- comento Hipo sarcástico ante volver a enfrentar esas malditos rayos.

Lo malo ahora era que, con el peso extra de las maletas, las maniobras de Chimuelo para esquivar los rayos serian aún más lentas. Sin embargo, había una cosa buena, si había relámpagos, eso significaba que estaban cerca de llegar a Berk.

Paso un tiempo y los rayos se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes. Hipo miraba cuidadosamente el cielo para que ningún rayo lo tomara por sorpresa. Mientras que Chimuelo solo se concentraba el volar al frente. Todo iba tranquilo, hasta que…

-¡Chimuelo!.- Alerto Hipo a su amigo para que se detuviere y no chocara con el rayo que justo había pasado delante de ellos.

Los rayos se estaban intensificando cada vez más, era como si supieran de su presencia y quisieran lastimarlos.

-Ufff… eso estuvo, cerc…

Pero antes que Hipo pudiera terminar de hablar. Un potente rayo cayó justo encima de los dos dejándolos inconscientes en el aire. Al dejar de aletear, el dragón comenzó a caer en picada junto con el humano y todas las cosas, por suerte, Hipo comenzó a despertar con el golpe que le daba el aire de la caída.

-¡Por Odin!... ¡Chimuelo, despierta!.- Grito él espantado mientras daba leve golpes en la cabeza a su amigo para que reaccionara.

Pasaron los segundos y nada pasaba más que ambos estaban cayendo a una muerte segura. La desesperación en Hipo lo estaba consumiendo, ya se encontraba a pocos metros del mar. Afortunadamente. Chimuelo comenzó a reaccionar y al hacerlo, se horrorizo al ver que estaba cayendo. De inmediato, desplego sus grandes alas intentando frenar, lo logro un poco pero necesitaba aterrizar con urgencia porque la corriente de aire lo estaba empujando para abajo, haciendo que se desequilibre. Hipo, al notar esto, tuvo que buscar una solución y pronto. Y un poco más al frente se podría ver una pequeña isla que claramente era su única solución.

-¡Chimuelo!.. ¡Para haya rápido!.- Indico el castaño rápido a su amigo.

El dragón negro vio la isla y con lo poco de equilibrio que le quedaba, intento planear hasta allá. Por suerte llegaron pero el aterrizaje fue más brusco de lo esperado.

Apenas estaban volando sobre la playa, Chimuelo se desplomo sobre la arena. Haciendo que tanto él como su amigo humano se dieran un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Hipo quedo un poco aturdido con el golpe en la arena, pero logro levantarse y ver el estado de su amigo escamoso.

-Oh… no.- Dijo él preocupado cuando noto una gran herida en una de las patas del Dragón.

No sabía qué hacer, él nunca había tratado de curar a un dragón, era obvio que era algo que no se enseñaba en la isla que solo se dedicaba a matar dragones. Sin embargo, su amigo necesitaba ayuda y no sabía qué hacer.

El joven castaño comenzó a buscar por el lugar, había pocas plantas y por lo poco que sabía sobre de ellas no eran más que para alimentar animales. Estaba buscando hasta que algo llamo su atención. Era una yerba ovalada de color verde claro. Él sabía que se utilizaba para curar a los animales de la especie de los reptiles. Una iguana por ejemplo. Pero, ¿Funcionaria con los dragones?.

Solo había una forma de saberlo.

Hipo agarro un poco de esa yerba y los mezclo con agua provocando que se vuelva una sustancia espesa. Luego, se cortó un pedazo de su polo, para cubrir la herida. El castaño coloco primero la "medicina" para luego taparlo y sostenerlo con el pesado de tela.

Espero unos segundos para que la medicina hiciera efecto. Y como si hubiera pasado un milagro, Chimuelo despertó. Hipo se puso muy feliz ante eso, mientras que el dragón se sentía aliviado a ya no sentir ese terrible dolor en su pierna.

-Vamos amigo… aún nos falta volar un poco más.- comento el castaño mientras acomoda de nuevo las maletas de piel en la silla.

Chimuelo solo soltó un gruñido de queja ante escuchar eso. Estaba muy cansado para poder volar.

-Lo se amigó, lo se… pero necesitamos llegar pronto a Berk, ya se está haciendo muy tarde.- Como había dicho Hipo ya se estaba acabando el tiempo. Ya era de noche.

De repente, el castaño noto que el cielo se estaba aclarando un poco, tal vez la tormenta ya está acabando pensó él. Pero de repente, justo delante de él, en un punto muy lejano pero visible. Hipo pudo distinguir una figura. Era Berk.

-¡Mira Chimuelo!... ¡No falta mucho para llegar!.- Indico el castaño mientras señala con su dedo.

El dragón gira un poco su cabeza hacia la izquierda y efectivamente como decía su amigo humano, no faltaba mucho para llegar a la isla vikinga. Sin embargo, estaba muy cansado.

-Vamos amigo…. Prometo premiarte con bastantes pescados.-dijo el chico para intentar alentarlo.- muchas vidas dependen de nosotros.

Chimuelo miro a su amigo humano un rato y al ver su rostro se sintió un poco responsable por las vidas que dependen de él. Aunque estas lo quieren ver muerto. De además querer comer muchos pescados.

Es así que, con la poca fuerza que tenía, el dragón negro se levantó, indicando que estaba listo para volar.

-Gracias amigo.- Dijo el castaño mientras se sube a su lomo.- Muy bien… ¡Vamos!... Que aún no hemos acabado.

Y dicho esas palabras, el dragón negro dio un potente rugido al cielo, como si le dijera que aún no se va a dar por vencido. Luego despliega sus grandes y poderosas alas más un fuerte aleteo, sale disparado al cielo.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hipo miraba el tranquilamente el océano que se encontraba frente a él. Hace algunos días, esa misma ocena había sido sucumbida por una poderosa tormenta que hacía imposible su navegación en ella. Pero ahora, sin tormenta, el océano estaba tan azul como de costumbre. Perfecto para nadar en ella... Perfecto para tener una emboscada.

-Acá podre planearlo todo.- dijo Hipo mientras gira en sí mismo para contemplar la pequeña isla en que está de pie.

La última vez que estuvo aquí no tuvo tiempo para contemplarla, de además saber que aquí hay yerba que es medicina para las heridas en dragones. Sin embargo, ahora que está de nuevo allí, pudo confirmar un sospecha que tuvo la otra vez.

Esta isla, no estaba muy lejos de la ruta que toma los barcos de Berk. Lo que significa que aquí puede planear todo lo que se va a llegar hacer para poder fingir su muerte.

Hipo saco de su bolso de cuero que llevaba, un mapa de navegación, donde marco, con su lápiz de carbón, la ubicación de esa isla.

-Listo… Ahora, vámonos, aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.- Dijo el castaño mientras se dirige dónde estaba descansando el dragón.

Sin embargo, su amigo no quería despertarse. Se movió a un lado cuando su amigo humano intento subirse encima. A veces, Hipo no sabía si los Furia Nocturna eran dormilones o que si Chimuelo era el dragón más dormilón de todos.

-Vamos Chimuelo… Que ya se acerca la hora de comer.- Insistió Hipo para que este se levantara.

Pero Chimuelo, apenas escucho la palabra "comida", se levantó de golpe, comenzó a saltar en círculos y luego termino sentado como perro en frente del castaño mientras le mira con una sonrisa y mostrando su lengua.

-Ahhh (Suspiro)… A veces pienso que Chimuelo es capas de cambiarme con un simple pescado.- Comento Hipo para sí mismo.

Dicho eso, el castaño se montó en el lomo del dragón y después despegaron al cielo para volver a la isla donde seguiría con sus planes.

.

.

.

Hipo estaba caminando por el perímetro del pueblo, iba de camino hacia la cala para reunirse con Chimuelo. Había estado pensando en un plan para engañar a los pescadores. Y ese plan consistía en crear una especie de niebla, con fuego de dragón disparado al agua, combinado con vientos fuertes, aleteos de dragón en el cielo, que harían aturdir al barco y nublar su visión, lo suficiente para dificultar su navegación pero sobretodo… Para que alguien callera al agua.

Ya estaba casi todo listo, solo tenía que pedir permiso a Bocon y…

-¡Hipo!.

Nuestro joven héroe se quedó estático al escuchar su nombre, pero no actuó así porque lo llamaron, sino por la voz de la persona que lo llamo. Hipo ni siquiera dio la vuelta para ver quien era, conocía tan bien esa voz que desearía no haberlo hecho. Así no sería tan dolorosa su partida.

-Astrid.- Era el nombre de la persona que lo llamo de repente, el mismo nombre que le ha estado apuñalándolo en el corazón en estos últimos días.

-¡Hipo!... ¡Espera!.- Se escuchó a lo lejos seguido de pasos rápidos.

Pero nuestro joven castaño no estaría dispuesto en obedecerla esta vez, ya no tenía nada que hablar ella. Sin esperar más, Hipo comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque sin importarle los llamados de la rubia o que estaba siendo perseguido por esa misma.

-¡No!... ¡Hipo!... ¡Espérame!.- Se escuchó esta vez el llamado más fuerte seguido de pasos más rápidos.

El castaño no quería hablarle y mucho menos verla. Ya estaba a punto de desaparecer de su vida, ¿porque no la deja en paz?, se preguntó así mismo. Hipo corrió con desesperación por el espeso bosque, aunque estaba comenzando a cansarse, en ningún momento dejo de correr, Astrid era mucho más rápido que él, siempre supo eso, sin embargo, él era mucho mejor en ocultarse.

Hipo vio una oportunidad al girar sobre una gran roca, que le dio cinco segundos de estar fuera de la visión de la rubia, tiempo suficiente para ocultarse entre algunos arbustos.

El castaño miraba un poco borroso por las hojas, aun así, pudo ver como Astrid pasaba corriendo delante de él sin notar de su presencia. Nuestro joven héroe espero un rato allí oculto hasta que se aseguró de que la rubia ya se allá ido. Una vez hecho, Hipo salió de su escondite mientras se sacude las hojas que le cayeron encima. Se quedó mirando un rato la dirección en que fue corriendo su esposa, después, comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria.

¿Qué habrá querido Astrid con él?, se preguntó. Tal vez algo doloroso, pero cual, ¿Golpes o palabras?. Sin embargo, eso ya no importa, él estaba dispuesto a olvidarla. Y para hacerlo, por lo menos no tenía que verla.

Al menos en el tiempo que aun este en la isla.

.

.

.

Esta vez Hipo tomo más precaución. Estaba caminando por la aldea con la oscuridad que le proporcionaba la noche. No quería ver a nadie y mucho menos hablar con alguien. Llevaba consigo una gran canasta que contenía sus cosas personales de además repuestos de la silla de montar de Chimuelo. Se ocultaba a través de las casas, cajas o cualquier cosa que le proporcionara estar fuera de la visión de alguien.

-Muy Bien… Por ahora todo va…. .-Se estaba diciendo a si mismo hasta que…

-Oye tonto.- Dijo de repente una voz a sus espaldas.

Hipo dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa, sin saber que arrojo su canasta atrás de una caja.

-¡Por Odín!… Patan… ¿qué te pasa?... No puedes aparecer así de la nada.- Le reclamo Hipo a la persona que estaba delante de él. Mientras tenía una mano en el pecho y tranquilizaba su respiración.

Y así como se dijo, quien estaba adelante suyo no era nada menos que su primo. Quien lo miraba burlonamente y con las manos cruzadas.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti… No es normal que la gente se oculte detrás de las casas… Al menos que este ocultando algo.- Le dijo su primo pero la última frase con un tono de "te atrape".

-Ehhhh .- ¿Qué le podía decir?, Hipo era malo mintiendo.

-Tranquilo tonto que no me interesa lo que estés haciendo, de seguro es otras de tus locuras.- Le dijo el pelinegro mientras se mira las uñas como si fuera superior. Esto provoco cierto alivio como frustración al castaño.- Solo vengo a decirte dos cosas.- Le comento Patan mientras resalta dos dedos de su mano izquierda.

Hipo no dijo nada, solo se determinó a escucharlo.

-Uno… que mañana vuelven los entrenamientos y Bocon nos quiere a todos en la Arena por la tarde.- Dijo este mientras baja un dedo de su mano.- Y la segunda… es que… quiero… quiero… quiero darte las gracias.- Al pelinegro le costó mucho pronunciar la última palabra.

-¿Qué?.- Le pregunto Hipo muy sorprendido como confundido.- ¿Gracias?, ¿Por qué?.

-Quiero agradecer por haber salvado a mi madre.- Dijo este sin rodeos pero puso su mirada a un lado.

Hipo aún estaba confundido pero logro intuir que su primo se refería a la fiebre de Odín que paso en Berk y que de seguro también le afecto a su madre.

-Pero ni creas que esto se va a volver a repetir… Para mí siempre serás un torpe.- Comento de repente el pelinegro con una mirada seria.

-Ya me lo esperaba.- Le dijo el castaño sin problemas y encogiendo los hombros.

Y ya terminado de Hablar. El peligro da media vuelta y comienza a caminar en dirección a su casa. Mientras tanto Hipo, solo se le queda mirando hasta pedirlo de vista. Aún seguía muy sorprendido y no era para menos. En estos últimos años solo recibió burlas y golpes de su primo y que de repente recibir de él un "gracias". Sin duda era algo poco normal.

-Para nada normal, mejor dicho.- Se dijo el castaño mientras toma la canasta que se le había caído y retoma su camino hacia el bosque.

¿Se estaba llevando bien con su primo después de tanto años?, ¿Es eso posible?. Es una lástima que no podrá averiguarlo. Muy pronto estará lejos de Berk.

.

.

.

Hipo estaba yendo a la Herrería para hablar con el vikingo de una pierna. Ya tenía todo listo, había hablado y entrenado lo suficientemente con los dragones para efectuar su plan, había resguardado todas sus cosas personales y demás, así no se le quedaría nada importante. Lo único que le faltaba ahora era el permiso de su maestro para viajar en el barco de pesca.

Y aunque sonara algo sencillo, la realidad no lo era. Bocon lo conocía tan bien que sino usaba las palabras adecuadas, de seguro terminaría diciéndole todo su plan. ¡Por Thor!, ¿Qué no le pregunte de cómo consiguió la cura para la fiebre de Odín?.

-Ehhh… ¿Bocon?... ¿Estás aquí?.- Dijo Hipo mientras abre lentamente la puerta del recinto.

Cuando abrió completamente la puerta, lo primero que vio el joven castaño fue algo espantoso. Era su maestro que estaba sentó en la mesa comiendo su almuerzo. Pero la forma en que masticaba su pierna de pollo era tan poca agradable que parecía un cerdo.

-¿Bocon?.- Le llamo el castaño mientras intenta no vomitar por la imagen que estaba bien. ¡Por Odín!, ¿Por qué su maestro no puede ser un poco higiénico?.

El vikingo al darse cuenta de la presencia de su aprendiz, dejo su abúndate comida a un lado y se limpió la boca con un pedazo de tela que tenía allí, bueno, no se limpió tan bien pero al menos hizo el intento.

-¡Hipo!... ¡Qué alegría por fin verte!... Sabes que te estado buscando muchacho.- Le saludo y comento Bocon con un toque alegre pero también sereno.

-sí, ya me lo imaginaba.- Dijo Hipo mientras se sienta en la silla que estaba al frente del vikingo.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el lugar. Hipo se mostraba nervio y Bocon lo miraba sereno y tranquilo. Nadie hablo, hasta que…

-¿Y?... ¿No me vas a decir nada?.- Le pregunto el vikingo de una pierna.

-Ehhhh… Claro… Bueno… No he venido últimamente porque… .- Le intentaba hablar pero estaba tan nervioso por la mirada que le mandaba su mentor que le costaba hablar.

Sin embargo su maestro lo interrumpió.

-Yo me refería lo que paso hace algunos días… Lo de la fiebre de Odín… ¿Cómo conseguiste la cura chico?.-Le pregunto sin rodeos Bocon.

-Ahhh… Claro... Si… Bueno.. ¿No creo que sea algo importante, no?.- Le dice Hipo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que se rasca la nuca.

-¿Importante?... Hipo, ningún barco, por más grande que sea, pudo haber salió de la isla con esa poderosa tormenta…. ¿Cómo es posible que tú, siendo alguien que sabe muy poco de navegación, pudo superar a vikingos experimentados y salir de la isla?.- Le pregunto el herrero directamente y aclarando las cosas.

Hipo comenzó a sudar de nerviosismo con todo eso.

-Creo… creo… creo que lo importante fue que conseguí lo que necesitábamos… Lo demás ya no importa.- Hablo Hipo sin saber que más decir.

-Sabes lo que yo pienso.- Dijo Bocon serio.- Pienso que me estas ocultando algo.- Le dijo mientras aumentaba su mirada de sospecha.

El castaño se quedó estático ante escuchar eso. ¿Qué tan obvio puede ser?, se regañó así mismo.

-Pero sabes algo… Eso no me importa… JAJAJAJA.-Dijo Bocon para terminar riéndose con ganas. Pero Hipo solo se quedó confundido pero sobretodo sorprendido, ¡¿Tanta drama para eso?!.- No sé qué locuras abras hecho muchacho… Pero me alegra que haya funcionado.- Le comento con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bocon… me estabas asustando.- Se quejó Hipo ante el comportamiento de su maestro. ¿Por qué su maestro tiene que ser tan… tan dramático… pero sobre todo burlón?.

-Ya, ya, ya, lo siento… Solo es que has dejado sorprendido a todo el mundo con lo que hicisteis. Tanto que ni siquiera Midway pudo decir una palabra en tu contra.- Le comento el vikingo los sucesos que ha pasado los últimos días.

-¿Enserio?... Eso de verdad es sorprendente porque él siempre descubre un lado negativo ante lo que hago.- Dijo Hipo un poco sorprendido y sarcástico.

-Sí lose… pero lo has dejado callado tanto a él como a cualquiera que esté en tu contra como futuro jefe de Berk … Por otro lado… ¿sabes quién me ha estado preguntado por ti últimamente?.- Le dijo Bocon con una sonrisa orgullosa pero Hipo simplemente negó con la cabeza.- Tu esposa.

-¿Astrid?.- Dijo Hipo muy sorprendido ante escuchar que su esposa a estado preguntando por él últimamente.

-Así como lo oyes muchacho… Tu hermosísima esposa ha estado viniendo todos los días a la herrería preguntando por ti… Para ser más exactos… Tres veces al día si no mal recuerdo.- Le comento Bocon con una gran sonrisa.

Hipo se quedó más que impresionado. ¿Por qué Astrid, la persona que más le odia en la isla, ha estado preguntando por él?. Eso no tiene sentido.

-Bien hecho chico… Parece que ya la tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano… JAJAJA… Y yo que pensé que te mataría en la primera semana de casados… JAJAJAJA.- Le comento Bocon muy alegre.

Sin embargo, Hipo solo estaba confundido, Astrid la odiaba, eso ya era un hecho. Entonces, ¿Porque lo estaba buscando?.

-Pero basta de hablar… Tenemos un entrenamiento que hacer.- Dijo el vikingo mientras se levanta de su silla.

-Ahh… Este Bocon, de eso quería hablarte.- Le interrumpió Hipo antes que su maestro prosiguiera.

-¿Qué pasa?.- Se detuvo para mirarlo confundido.

-Este… Yo te quería pedir permiso para dejar de entrenar e irme con los barcos de pescan que van a salir mañana.- Le pidió Hipo un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué?... ¿Prefieres ir a pesca en vez que prepararte para luchar contra las más peligrosas bestias del mundo?.- Le pregunto muy sorprendido su maestro.- ¡Estás loco!... ¡tú eres el mejor en los combates!... ¿cómo puedes pedirme eso?.- Le reclamo Bocon un tanto dramático.

-Sí, sé que suena mal….

-Suena horrible.- Le interrumpió

-Pero necesito esto… Quiero salir de la isla un tiempo… quiero respirar un aire diferente… Tengo muchos problemas y me gustaría estar apartado por un tiempo.- Le contesto Hipo un poco triste al recordar que su principal problema era con su esposa.

-Lo que me estas pidiendo es algo muy difícil, Hipo. ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer eso?.- Le pregunto una última vez Bocon.

Dejar de ser un problema para Astrid y buscar su verdadera felicidad.

-Si Bocon… estoy muy seguro.- Contesto sin más Hipo.

-Bueno, aunque creo que no me estás diciendo toda la verdad… Voy hacerte caso… Solo porque salvaste muchas vidas chico.-Le comento Bocon.

-Gracias Bocon.- Le dijo Hipo.

Lo último que faltaba para su plan ya estaba hecha. Ahora sí, ya no faltaba mucho para irse para siempre de Berk.

.

.

.

Bocon se fue de la Herrería, no sin antes decirle a Hipo que después de los entrenamientos, ira con el jefe de los pescadores a comunicarle de su partida en la próxima salida de barcos.

Una vez solo, Hipo comenzó a empacar sus cosas para su "viaje" en el barco. Ya estaba todo preparado, tenía el lugar, apoyo y modo. Nada podría salir mal, bueno, está el caso que hasta ahora ningún plan suyo ha funcionado pero tenía un presentimiento de que esta ves si funcionaria.

-Esta vez sí.- Dijo Hipo mientras cerraba una bolsa que contenía comida para su viaje.

Pero antes de poder seguir con sus cosas, alguien entro por la puerta principal.

-¿Hipo?, ¿Esta aquí?.- Pregunto alguien desde la entrada.

Era una mujer sin duda pero no era la "mujer" que el castaño no quería encontrarse.

-¿Kaira?... Que sorpresa verte.- Dijo el castaño mientras sale de cuarto privado a saludar a la invitada.

Delante de él estaba nada menos que su amiga Kaira, pero a diferencia de sus otras "visitas" a la herrería. Esta vez venia de una forma un poco más Bonita, si se podría decir así. Llevaba puesto una falda con adornos y un polo amarillo con tonos rojos que hacía que se le notara aún más su muy buen cuerpo y sin mencionar de su cambio de peinado porque ahorra lo tenía un poco más suelto, sin duda, estaba más arreglada de los costumbre.

Era algo que a Hipo no se le paso de ser desapercibido. Pero en vez de maravillarse, se puso algo incómodo.

-Este… ¿A que se debe tu visita?.- Pregunto Hipo al notar que no venía por un servicio porque en vez de cuchillos o espadas que normalmente traía, tenía una cesta en la mano.

-Bueno… Me trae aquí muchas cosas.- Comento la chica en un tono tanto coqueto, algo que no le estaba gustando al castaño.- Pero la principal es que… quería darte esto.- Dijo Kaira mientras le extendía una canasta que había traído con ella.

Hipo tomo la canasta por respeto, noto que estaba cubierto con un pedazo de tela, así que la retiro. Y cuando lo hizo vio en la canasta una tarta de manzana.

-¿Una tarta?.- Pregunto él mientras vuelve a mirar la chica.

-Y es de manzana… Mi mamá me dijo que era de tus favoritas… Yo misma la hice por cierto.- Comento Kaira un tanto tímida.

-¿Por qué me lo das?.- Pregunto Hipo sin entender nada.

-Quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por Berk… Hipo… Salvaste muchas vidas… incluyendo la de mi madre.-Dijo ella mientras se le acercaba lenta y seductoramente.

Nuestro joven héroe se hizo aun lado de la chica cuando está ya estaba invadiendo su espacio privado.

-Es un gesto muy bonito de ti, Kaira… Pero no era necesario que me agradezcas… No hice nada más que mi deber como heredero de Berk.- Comento Hipo mientras dejaba la canasta en la mesa y se alejaba un poquito más de la chica.

-Al contrario Hipo.- Dijo ella mientras se le acercaba más y más.- Lo que hiciste fue algo imposible… Y ya por eso, eres un héroe… Mi héroe.- Dijo Kaira mientras termina de cortar la distancia que le separaba de su presa.

Hipo quiso otra vez pasar de lado de ella pero no pudo ya que está puso sus dos manos en sus hombros impidiéndole su escapatoria.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿Acaso te pongo un poco nervioso?... Jijijij.-Pregunto ella en tono superior pero también coqueta.

-Pues… La… la Verdad… Si.-Contesto Hipo nervioso mientras intentaba separarse amablemente de ella.

-jiijiji… Tranquilo… No pasa nada malo… Al menos que tú quieras que pase.- Comento Kaira muy coqueta y atrevida.

La chica quiso pasar al siguiente nivel y comenzó a acerca su rostro al del castaño, sobretodo sus labios. Pero Hipo se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y con un poco de fuerzas se agacho y pasó al lado pero debajo de la chica para luego alejarse rápidamente.

-¡No!... ¡Kaira!... ¿Qué te pasa?... ¡Soy un hombre casado!.- Le reclamo Hipo nervioso pero también un poco sonrojado por la situación.

-¿Casado?... ¡Por favor, Hipo!... Todo el mundo sabe que te casaste con esa rubia porque tu padre te lo ordeno y que ella sacara a su familia de la pobreza… Es muy obvio que Astrid no te ama, hasta los dioses notarían eso.- Le dijo Kaira muy seria.

Hipo se sintió mal por esas palabras. ¡Claro que él ya lo sabía! Pero aun así, estaba casado con Astrid y como tal le debía al menos respeto por su matrimonio. Al menos hasta que él ya se haya ido de Berk.

-En cambio yo… Mis sentimientos por ti son verdaderos Hipo.-Dijo la "hermosa" chica mientras se acercaba nuevamente al castaño, en movimientos muy coquetos.

Cuando ambos jóvenes estaba frente a frente. Uno nervioso y preocupado pero la otra segura de sus sentimientos. La chica decidió aclarar de una buena vez las cosas.

-Hipo… tú me gustas… y mucho.- Le dijo Kaira con mucha sinceridad y con un brillo especial en sus bellos ojos.

En cambio Hipo solo se quedó sorprendido ante lo que escucho, sin duda fue algo muy inesperado.

-Kaira… Yo… yo solamente te miro como una amiga… Nada más.- Intento aclarar el castaño ante esta penosa situación.

-Pero puedes hacer el intento de mirarme con otro ojos… ¿No crees?.- Dijo ella mientras ponía una mano en la mejilla del castaño y lo acaricia lenta y tiernamente.

Sin embargo, Hipo no se lo permitió y retiro la mano de su mejilla rápidamente.

-Kaira… Lo siento… pero yo... yo… ya estoy enamorada de alguien… Y ese no eres tú.- Le dijo Hipo mientras se aleja nuevamente y termina chocando contra la pared.

La chica se quedó sorprendida y dolida ante esas palabras, sin duda, no era las palabras que ella había esperado.

-¿Qué?... ¡¿Y se puede saber quién es ella?!.- Le reclamo Kaira descaradamente. Nunca había visto a Hipo con otra, ¿Acaso tiene una relación en secreto?.

Sin embargo Hipo no le contesto y solo volteo la mirada para no verla.

-¿Es Astrid?.- Pregunto ella seria e incrédula. Fue la primera idea que se le vino a la mente pero después dedujo que sería imposible. ¿O sí?.

Hipo la miro al escuchar ese nombre pero se limitó a no hablar y girar la mirada. Aun así confirmo la sospecha de su "amiga".

Kaira dio unos cuantos pasos atrás sin poder creérselo.

-¿Acaso es una broma?... ¡A ella no le gustas!... Es más… ¡hasta creo que te odia!...- Le dijo furiosa. Tal vez está siendo un poco dura pero esa era la realidad.

-¡Ya lo sé!... Siempre lo supe… siempre.- Le grito Hipo un tanto molesto, esto asusto un poco a la chica.- Es solo que… Me ilusione… de acuerdo… ¡Me ilusione por muchos años!... Y siempre creí que podría tener algo con ella… ¡aunque sea una simple amistad!...- Dijo el castaño con la respiración agitada y dando un puñetazo en la meza por su infortunio.

Le dolía mucho hablar de eso y era algo que noto Kaira.

-Pero ahora sé que no podre tener nada con Astrid… Pero eso no quita el hecho que… que… que mi corazón solo le pertenece a ella.- Hablo finalmente Hipo, sin poder ocultar más su sentimiento por la rubia.

Tal vez el castaño sea un masoquista, quien sabe eso más que la vida, pero si logra irse de Berk, hará de Astrid solo un bonito recuerdo. La recordaría como la niña pequeña que jugo en su infancia y no en la mujer que obligaron a casarse con él.

Kaira se sorprendió ante esas palabras. Era muy notorio que a Hipo le gustaba la rubia. A pesar de todo lo que ella le ha hecho a él. Sin embargo, a Kaira le gustaba el castaño. Y a pesar de todo, no se va a dar por vencido fácilmente.

-Tal vez nunca podre quitarte esos sentimientos por esa rubia.- Dijo Kaira aunque la última palabra lo dijo en tono amargo.- Sin embargo, puedo hacer que comiences de nuevo… Puedo reparar tu corazón roto… Si tú me lo permites.- Le dijo ella mientras corta la distancia y se apega a él.

Hipo no quería ser maleducado pero su "amiga" ya se estaba pasando de la raya.

-No… Kaira… Por favor… Aléjate.- Le pidió amablemente pero su voz aumentaba cada vez mas que ya parecía una orden.

Pero la chica no se daba por vencida y rodeo el cuello del castaño con sus brazos poniendo su rostro muy cerca de su presa.

-Vamos… Solo un beso… Un simple beso.- Le dijo Kaira mientras cerraba los ojos y acerca sus labios para chocarlos con los del castaño.

Hipo no quería el beso pero estaba tan débil por el estado que le ponía al hablar de lo que siente por Astrid que la única forma de zafarse de Kaira seria empujándola. Y eso era lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

.

.

Ambos jóvenes, estaban tan ocupados en la situación que estaba pasando que no se dieron cuenta como alguien entro de una patada por la puerta, corrió hasta donde estaba Kaira y le jalo del pelo; alejándola y luego empujándola tan fuerte que la boto hasta el otro lado de la herrería.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI MARIDO!.

Fue un grito tan fuerte y potente que se pudo haber escuchado por toda la isla vikinga.

Tanto Kaira como Hipo se quedaron sorprendidos por la persona que apareció de repente. Y no era para menos, delante del castaño, en una posición amenazadora, estaba nada más y nada menos que Astrid Haddock, quien amenazaba muy fieramente a la chica que estaba en el suelo, con su hacha en la mano.

Astrid tenía una mirada muy asesina en su rostro y cualquiera que la viera le tendría miedo al toque. Y por desgracia para la chica de cabello marrón y ojos claros, ella era su objetivo.

Kaira solo se le quedo viendo a la rubia en estado de Shock, sin poder creer que esa chica haya arruinado su momento, en cambio, el joven castaño tenía otro tipo de pensamiento.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado Astrid escuchando?.

 _Continuara…_

.

.

.

 **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES, SON DE DREAMWORKS Y DE Cressida Cowell, SOLO ESCRIBO POR PURA DIVERCION Y ENTRETENIMIENTO. GRACIAS.**

 **Hola a todos que siguen mi historia... Le agradezco mucho que se estén tomando un poco de su tiempo para leer mi nuevo capítulo... Muchas Gracias.**

 **Sé que me he demorado mucho en publicar pero tengo una excusa.**

 **Como sabrán, en uno de mis últimos capítulos les he comentado que estoy siguiendo a otras parejas de otras series animadas. Y en este caso voy hablar del STARCO. (Star y Marco; serie: Star vs Las Fuerzas del Mal).**

 **En las dos últimas semanas que han pasado, se estrenó la mitad de los nuevos capítulos de la tercera temporada. Y déjenme decirles que he experimentado muchas emociones con el transcurso de los capítulos, (Tristeza, alegría, desdicha, horror y demás). Pero al final quede traumado.**

 **Para que me entiendan, voy a traducirlo en idioma Hiccstrid:**

 **Imagínense que en la serie, viene el ex de la rubia, con el cual volverá a tener un romance con él y dejara al castaño como un simple amigo.**

 **¿Ya se lo imaginaron?, porque si sintieron algo feo, yo sentí eso pero mil veces más fuerte.**

 **Aunque tengo que comentar que el chico se lo merecía por "idiota"; (¡Como se le ocurre salir con otra si tenía a una mejor a su lado).¡idiota!.**

 **Lo peor de todo, es que nada, ¡Nada!, me pudo levantar el ánimo, estuve triste por muchos días, Muy pero muy triste. U_U, ya no quería vivir** **. Y para mi mala suerte, esperaba que uno de mis escritores, que estaba siguiendo, me animaran pero ¡Me sentí mucho peor cuando leí algo horrible!. Quede altamente traumado.**

 **Y hablo enserio, sino fuera por sus comentarios que yo leía una y otra vez para que entrara la imaginación, tal vez hubiera publicado el próximo año. Así que, indirectamente, ustedes me han salvado la vida. ¡Gracias por eso!.**

 **Bueno, sé que no es una gran excusa, pero quede tan traumado que ni siquiera podía estudiar o escribir bien; mi mente solo quería imaginarse como se solucionara eso, ¡¿Cómo?!; pero, sinceramente… No halle nada que pueda pasar para que volvieran a estar juntos. Solo me queda seguir esperando los próximos capítulos y ver como los creadores solucionaron eso** **.**

 **Como sea, siempre tengo a Hipo y Astrid para consolarme.**

 **Pero volviendo a la historia…**

 **¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Les gusto?. Sé que parece un capítulo de relleno pero quería que vieran que Hipo está dispuesto a irse de Berk. Y también de cómo se socializo con los demás dragones. Porque, sinceramente, no me parece que solo un momento, como en la película, bastara para que ya tuviera confianza en montarlos. Yo quiero hacerlo más dramático o algo parecido.**

 **¿Qué les pareció la actitud de Kaira?, lo se tal vez suena un poco sumisa o loca, como quieran llamarlo, pero yo la hice así porque me inspire en una mujer de una novela que había visto, donde la mujer se interponía entre un par de enamorados y a pesar de que el hombre nunca mostro interés en ella, la mujer seguía insistiendo, haciendo que haga muchas maldades…. Maldades que hare que Kaira también los haga o no… Todo puede pasar. Muajajaja.**

 **Nota: Kaira tiene solo un año menor que nuestros protagonistas (17 años).**

 **Voy a solucionar los problemas de "sarcasmo" de Hipo no se preocupen.**

 **Muchos me han comentado en mi anterior capitulo que Hipo se vaya, que Hipo se quede, o que yo decida. Incluso ideas suyas como que Hipo se valla de Berk pero con Astrid, (Me quede en shock cuando leí eso, yo me decía: ¡Por dios, ¿Cómo hago eso?!; Pero afortunadamente halle la solución). He estado contando los votos de las peticiones y gano que Hipo se quede y siga luchando pero también que Astrid sufra un poco. Sinceramente no me esperaba eso, yo ya me había decidido por la otra opción, pero con esta cantidad de peticiones, no sé a quién hacerle caso. Sabrán ahora si de mi decisión definitiva en mi próximo capítulo.**

 **Pero comenten, porque las votaciones aun no acaban…**

 **Una cosa más, yo odio cuando hacen ver a Hipo como un llorón o cobarde pero odio más cuando no hacen que madure. Creo que es por eso que nos guste esta serie, según mi perspectiva, porque Hipo tenía todo en su contra; padre, amigos, pueblos, etc. Y aun así, logra triunfar ante toda esa adversidad, eso es algo que a cualquiera le gustaría hacer. A mí me gustaría hacer.**

 **Para mí, Hipo hacer honor esta frase:**

" **Los héroes no nacen, sino se hacen".**

 **Hipo no es masoquista, no es débil y mucho menos es un cobarde. Solamente es un chico que no es aceptado por sus ideas. A pesar de todo, él tiene mucha paciencia y yo opino que esa es su más grande virtud.**

 **Me alegra saber que ya no odian tanto a Astrid, aunque ustedes quieren que no se la ponga tan fácil en su relación con el castaño, pero no se preocupen, yo les dije que no solo voy hacer que madure Hipo sino también a nuestra rubia favorita.**

 **No sé si se han dado cuenta pero cada capítulo que publico es más largo que la anterior; por ejemplo. Esta tiene casi 12000 palabras y la anterior era 10000. Que sigue, ¿14000?. No creo poder escribir tanto, tal vez demore más pero si ustedes les gusten así, así lo haré, aunque me lleve un gran esfuerzo, pero eso sí, no prometo que será rápido.**

 **Pero tengo una idea para esto. Yo tengo una cuenta en Wattpad, Furia2567, donde podría publicar avances de parrados o imágenes cada ciertos días. No sé, es una idea mía, si les gusta comenten, gracias.**

 **Una última cosa más. Si hay algo que no entiendan, por favor, no duden en comentar lo que les confunde, tratare de explicarlo en el próximo capítulo si es necesario o simplemente lo escriba por aquí.**

 **Sin más que decirles o escribir me despido, solo espero haber podida satisfacer su necesidad de la falta de un capitulo y poder seguir haciéndolo.**

 **Un abrazo a todos y nos vemos hasta la próxima. CHAO**

 **¿Reviews?**


	23. Perdóname

Capítulo 23

Era una atardecer en la isla de Berk y en medio de la aldea. Se podría ver a cuatro jóvenes con una expresión de decepción en sus rostros y con una caretilla, mientras se dirigían a la Herrería.

-No puedo creer que ese dragón nos venciera tan fácilmente.- Se quejó una rubia de tres coletas.

-Habla por ti… que yo dure hasta el final.- Alardeo un enano pelinegro como si él fue el que mejor actuó ante la prueba.

-Bueno… No sé si ocultarse detrás de una caja, hasta que el dragón te encuentre y te derribe... Sea una buena estrategia, Patan.- Le comento Patapez, quien estaba llevando la carretilla.

-¡Cállate cara de pez!.- Le ordeno y grito Patan, molesto por su osadía de contradecirle.

-Es verdad, Patan… Tú actuaste como un cobarde… No fuiste valiente como yo, que no dude en ningún minuto en atacar al Nadder.- Le dijo Brutacio orgulloso ante sus acciones. Aunque estaba aún pasó de recibir un golpe en la cara de su "amigo".

-Torpemente valiente queras decir… Ya que Tú, mi querido hermano, fuiste el primer en ser eliminado.- Le comento sarcástica y burlonamente Brutilda para que este se bajara de su nube de gloria.

-Corrección hermanita… tú y yo somos gemelos, así que técnicamente fuimos eliminados al mismo tiempo.- Dijo Brutacio de su supuesta "lógica".

-Eso no tiene nada que ver Brutacio… Además, recuerda que fue Brutilda que quedo de pie antes de Patan.- Comento Patapez mientras recordaba los sucesos del entrenamiento.

-¡como sea!... Lo que haga los gemelos no importa… Lo único importantes es que yo quede al final… Así que prácticamente yo fui el mejor en el entrenamiento contra dragones, como debe ser.- Dijo Patan muy presumido.

-Y yo ya te dije que escóndele no vale… Además, si Hipo y Astrid hubieran participado, te aseguro que cualquiera de los dos hubiera ganada, menos tú.- Le saco en cara el gordito rubio. Haciendo que el pelinegro se moleste enormemente.

-Además, Bocon dijo que "todos" estuvimos pésimos… Es por eso que nos castigó obligándonos a llevar estas armas a la herrería para que las afile.- Comento también Brutilda al notar cierta tensión en el ambiente y ver que estaban cerca del lugar.

-Cambiando de tema… ¿Por qué Hipo habrá querido ir en la siguiente salida de barcos?, ¿y Astrid salió corriendo de los entrenamientos?.- Pregunto Brutacio muy confundido antes las acciones de sus compañeros de entrenamiento.

-Bueno por parte de Hipo, me tiene muy confundido… No entiendo como alguien que esta tan bueno en los entrenamientos, prefiera irse a pescar… En cuanto Astrid… .-Estaba hablando Patapez pero lo interrumpieron.

-Yo creo que recordó que tenía una pelea pendiente… Ya saben cómo es ella.- Comento algo melancólico Patan. Aun le costaba el hecho que ya no podía tener a toda es "mujer" para él. Ver pelear a Astrid era lo que más le gustaba de ella. De además su sexy figura.

-Chicos… por favor… Astrid será toda guerrera que quieran… Pero no es como si buscara una pelea a cada momento.- Dijo Brutilda defendiendo a su amiga.

-¿no?... ¿Enserio?...- Le dijeron irónico todos los jóvenes mientras recordaban cuando veían a la "rubia" dando una paliza al cualquier chico que se enfrentaba.

No por nada se consideraba a Astrid como la más fuerte vikinga de la isla.

-Hablo enserio chicos.- Se quejó la rubia de tres coletas a ver como consideraban a su amiga.- De seguro recordó que tenía algo importante que hacer… Y por eso tuvo que irse.- dijo como una supuesta excusa para las acciones de su amiga.

Pero antes que los jóvenes pudieran seguir con su conversación. Un fuerte ruido se escuchó al frente. Tan fuerte que no solo llamando la atención tanto a ellos sino también a los demás personas que estaban al alrededor.

Cuando todo el mundo se estaba fijaron en la herrería, ya que allí se escuchó el ruido, se pudieron seguir escuchando otro par de ruidos más. Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido, no era normal que se escuchar tantos golpes en una herrería, algunos pensaban que algo malo estaba pasando.

Sin embargo, fue Brutilda, quien tuvo suficiente valor como curiosidad, para acercase al lugar. Pero antes que ella pudiera siquiera acercarse a la puerta principal. Al lado de esta, en las ventanas, algo salió disparados de ellas y cayó muy fuerte al suelo. Tan fuerte, que la tierra se levantó y se formó una pequeña nube de polvo que hacía imposible la visualidad.

Pero solo costo unos segundos para que la tierra se dispersara y al hacerlo. Todos, absolutamente todos, quedaron muy sorprendidos por lo que vieron en el suelo.

.

.

.

 _Hace algunos minutos…_

Dentro de la herrería, se podría ver a una rubia enojada en el centro, al frente de ella estaba su presa, perdón, estaba una chica "bonita" en suelo. Y atrás se encontraba un castaño sorprendido.

-¿Astrid?... ¿Qué… Que… Que haces aquí?.- Le Pregunto Hipo saliendo un poco de su trance.

Pero su "esposa" solo se limitó a girar un poco su cabeza para mirarlo con un solo ojo. Aunque el castaño no vio completo la cara de la rubia, vio más que suficiente para darse cuenta que estaba tanto enojada como seria.

-Luego hablare contigo.- Le dijo Astrid para después retomar su vista en su "presa".

Hipo solo quedo más sorprendido como atemorizado cuando escucho eso. Por Odín, que le estaba esperando.

En cuando a Kaira, quien ya se había levantado de su "caída", miraba fijamente a la rubia y a pesar que ella le miraba con ganas de matarla, La chica de cabello marrón no mostraba indicios de enojo, solo se limitó a sacudir el polvo que le cayó en su ropa y mirar a su "competencia".

-¿Sabes?... Esta ropa me costó mucho en obtenerla.- Le comento Kaira.

-Eso no me importa.- Respondió Astrid muy enojada.

-Pues deberías… Como mujer… O por lo menos por lo poco de feminidad que aun debes tener.- Esa última frase ya estaba sacando de quicio a la rubia, tanto que tuvo que apretar los dientes para no saltar sobre su presa.- Deberías de comprender lo importe que es la ropa favorita para una mujer.- Le dijo Kaira ya mostrando un poco de enojo.

-Tanto como tú que deberías de respetar a un hombre casado.- Contesto la rubia. No grito pero si alzo la voz para notar su enojo en meterse con su castaño.

-¿hombre casado?... JA…. Mira como me rio.-Dijo Kaira sarcástica y burlonamente.- por supuesto que no me metería con un hombre casado… Por Thor… que mujer podría ser tan resbalosa.- Dijo ella descaradamente.

Astrid mostro un poco de sorpresa ante escuchar eso. En cambio Hipo sí que se puso sorprendido, más de lo que ya ha estado.

¿Acaso ella no es consiente que está coqueteando con un hombre casado?. Fue el pensamiento de ambos jóvenes.

-¿Entonces por qué te declaraste a Hipo?... Si sabes que él está casado conmigo.- Le reclamo la rubia ante sus acciones.

-Por ahora está casado contigo… pero no faltara mucho para que se divorcien y cuando eso pase, no quiero que otra se me adelante.- Le contesto la chica de cabello marrón, Astrid estaba a punto de replicarle sobre ese tema pero.- Además, ¿Esto no era lo que querías?, Así te facilito aún más las cosas.

-¿lo que quería?, ¿facilitar?... ¡No entiendo nada de lo que me hablas!.- Le reclamo muy molesta la rubia.

-Enserio… pues déjame recordártelo.-Dijo Kaira mientras ponía un dedo en su mentón para fingir que estaba recordando.- en tu "boda"… Brutilda estaba un tanto tomada…. Y comentar algo muy interesante que tú le dijiste.

Hipo que escuchaba todo al margen, no entendía nada de lo que hablaban. En cambio Astrid, ya se estaba haciendo una idea de que estaba hablando. Pero, no puede ser que Brutilda haya sido tan desconsiderada, ¿o sí?.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.- Insistió otra vez Astrid en un tono molesta, aunque también se podría escuchar un poco nerviosa.

-Pues, permíteme recordártelo.-Comento Kaira en un tono amable y sarcástico a la vez.- "si Hipo te es infiel, será más fácil para ti pedirle el divorcio y dejarte de llamarme… Señora Haddock"… Son las palabras que le dijiste a Brutilda, ¿no es cierto?.- Dijo en un tono muy descarado.

Astrid quedo tan impresionada como aterrada cuando escucho eso, con razón habían tantas mujeres que imaginaban estar con Hipo, ¡Ella les había dejado el camino libre!. ¡Que diantres había hecho!. En cambio Hipo, no mostro ni impresión u enojo cuando escucho eso, sabía que Astrid ya no le valoraba… Aunque para ser sincero, no imagino que fuera tan poco.

-Es por eso que no entiendo porque te molestas… Después de todo, tú no lo quieres, eso es algo muy obvio.-Dijo Kaira con una sonrisa y mirada arrogante.- Así que… porque no mejor te haces aun lado… y permites que una mujer de verdad aproveche su oportunidad.-termino de hablar para luego mirar su objetivo.

Hipo quedo un poco deprimido, que su "esposa" solo lo vea como un simple objeto, solo hacía que su autoestima este por los suelos. Claro, si es que se puede bajar más de lo que ya está. Por otro lado, Astrid solo tenía mirada agachada, sentía tanto ira como vergüenza… pero consigo mismo. Desde que decidió corregir sus errores con el castaño, se comenzó a dar cuenta de muchas acciones que ahora lo avergüenza enormemente.

En cuanto a Kaira, su "hermosa" sonrisa se amplió más al ver que su principal competencia ya se estaba dando por vencida. Tal vez su Hipo aun sentía algo por esa rubia, pero se notaba a leguas que ella no. Así que, sin "la poderosa Astrid" en su camino nada va a interferir en su conquista por su castaño.

Kaira se enfocó ahora en Hipo y vio que estaba con la mirada agachada.

-Pobre.-Pensó triste la chica, saber que su esposa no le valora, debe ser un duro golpe para él.

Aunque era algo triste para la chica también era una gran oportunidad para ganar terreno en el corazón de Hipo. Es así que, sin dudarlo, comenzó a caminar en dirección al castaño para darle su "apoyo".

Sin embargo, antes que si quiera pudiera acercarse a su objetivo. Ella siente como algo se interpone a la altura de la cintura, deteniendo su andar. Kaira baja la mirada y nota un ¿brazo?. Gira su cabeza un poco a la derecha y ve a Astrid a su costado. ¿En qué momento se puso a su lado?.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.- Le dijo la rubia antes de hacer fuerza en su brazo y empujarla.

Kaira retrocedió de mala gana y con la mirada molesta. Pero cuando quiso reprochar a la rubia por sus acciones, recibió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo llevo de nuevo al suelo.

Para chica, no sabe que fue más doloroso, el golpe en la mejilla o la caída al duro suelo. Aun así, logro levantar la mirada y ver muy furiosa a su atacante. Astrid, quien le había proporcionado ese golpe, tenía una mirada mucho más furiosa, tanto que incluso estaba con la respiración agitada. Ella estaba cansada, más bien ¡harta!, tal vez cometió muchos errores, dijo cosas que nunca debió decir, pero ella estaba dispuesta a remediarlos todos. Sin embargo, no va a permitir que una "cualquiera" se aproveche de la situación y le quite… Lo que es suyo.

-Largarte.- Le ordeno Astrid con una voz tan firme como seria. Ella estaba conteniéndose de no saltar sobre su presa y acribillarlas a golpes.

Por otro lado, Kaira la miraba con cierta sorpresa, nunca se había vista a Astrid tan molesta, no obstante, eso no lo va a interponer en su objetivo. Así que, sin importarle nada, se levanta, no sin antes agarra una espada que había atrás suyo.

-Sabes, sé que la gente te considera "una mujer fuerte".-Dijo ella sarcásticamente.- Pero para mí… No eres más que una farsante.- Término de hablar Kaira para luego apuntarla con la espada.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- Le contesto Astrid mientras se preparaba con su hacha en mano.

En cuanto Hipo, quien ha estado mirando todo al margen. Noto cierta tensión de pelea en el ambiente. Cosa que lo preocupo, si Bocon llegara y encuentra su Herrería patas arriba, de seguro se llevara un buen escarmiento.

-Ahora chicas… porque no nos tranquilizamos… Y hablamos como gente normal.- Propuso Hipo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

.

.

.

Segundos después, se podría ver como dos "bellas" jovencitas se peleando con armas y puños.

Astrid, como buena guerrera que era, estaba atacando lo cual hacia tener cierta ventaja. Sin embargo, su oponente sabía muy bien cómo defenderse. Kaira, tenía un padre que era considerado un buen guerrero y al no tener hijos varones, decidió entrenar a su única hija, después de todo, saber un poco de todo no era malo. Es así como Kaira, no solo sabía cosas de mujeres, que era cocinar o tareas domésticas, también aprendió a defenderse de cualquier tonto que intentase aprovecharse de ella o en este caso, de eliminar la competencia.

-No sabes cuándo eh esperado por esto.- dijo Kaira, quien detuvo un ataque de la rubia y luego la empujo.

Astrid, por primera vez en la vida, sintió algo de dificulta en la batalla. La defensa de su oponente era muy eficaz, inclusive, más que la suya.

-¿Sorprendida?.-Dijo Kaira en un tono burlón y superior a la rubia que se encontraba cansada y dolorida por los golpes que recibió en los brazos.- No eres la única mujer que sabe defenderse, estúpida.- Dijo ella mientras gira su espada en su mano, mostrando su habilidad.

La bella guerrera rubia, miraba muy molesta a su oponente, sin duda lo había subestimado pero eso no será motivo para que se rinda fácilmente.

-¡Te acabare!... ¡Arrrr…!.- El grito de Astrid fue tan fuerte que posiblemente muchos de afuera la haya escuchado. Ella solo preparo su hacha y corrió en dirección a la castaña.

Kaira solo se posiciono en modo defensivo, esperando su ataque. Sin embargo, nunca imagino que el choque, de parte de la rubia, fuera tan fuerte que en contra de su voluntad comenzó a retroceder.

Hipo, quien solo estaba al margen de la pelea, no sabía si intervenir o salir huyendo. En cada empujón que hacían las chicas, chocaba con un estante que botaba todas las herramientas y armas al suelo. Poco a poco la herrería estaba convirtiéndose en un total desastre.

Tanto Astrid como Kaira no dejaban de mirarse con odio y chocar fieramente sus armas. Ninguna quería ceder a la derrota, sin embargo, fue un golpe diestra de la rubia que hizo que su enemiga perdiera el arma. Lamentablemente, también perdió la suya en el proceso.

Ambas chicas se miraron las manos y al notar sus armas demasiado lejos para agarrarlas. Prefirieron resolver su problema en la forma antigua.

-Vamos a ver si "la poderosa Astrid" es tan buena sin su hacha.-Dijo Kaira mientras prepara sus puños.

-Te voy a enseñar a no meterte con hombres casados.-Le contesto fieramente Astrid mientras le lanzaba un golpe a la cara.

Sin embargo, Kaira logró esquivar el golpe y lanzarle uno fuerte en la mejilla. La bella rubia retrocedió ante el golpe en la cara, cosa que la otra aprovecho para acercarse y lanzarle uno tras otro golpe sin parar. Astrid tuvo que protegerse con los brazos ante esa acción.

-Mira nada más…. Al parecer, no resultaste tan guerrera como decían.- Comento Kaira burlonamente.

Fue en ese momento, que una parte interna de Astrid se enfureció más de lo que ya estaba. Con sigilo, la rubia se agacha para evitar un golpe diestra de su oponente. Kaira pierde un poco el equilibrio y se va hacia adelante. Ante esta acción, Astrid aprovecho su ventaja y corrió hacia donde estaba ella y tomándola por sorpresa, le da un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que la hace por poco caer.

-Aun no sabes todo sobre mi estúpida.- Dijo serena la bella guerra mientras le agarra del cabello y la jala para luego empujar y botarla hasta el otro lado de la herrería.

Esta vez Kaira no pudo mantener el equilibrio y termino chocando fuertemente con un estante, donde todas las herramientas se cayeron encima de ella. Cuando logro levantarse, vio como Astrid corrió hacia ella y le dio un fuerte golpe en la barriga. Kaira no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo para sobarse la panza, cuando la rubia la agarro nuevamente del cabello y la volvió a botar hacia el otro lado, no sin antes darle un golpe en la mejilla.

Kaira intento sostenerse en una mesa, pero no sirvió, Astrid se adelantó nuevamente y le da un golpe en la barriga que hizo que cayera al suelo.

-Ya… Te… rindes.- Le dijo Astrid agitada.

Sin embargo, la respuesta de Kaira no fueron palabras, sino una fuerte patada en las piernas que hizo retroceder a la rubia algo adolorida.

-Esa es mi respuesta.- Dijo ella para luego levantarse y retomar su pose de pelea.

Astrid ya estaba harta de ella y sin dudarlo comenzó a golpearla, empujarla e incluso rasguñarla sin darle siquiera oportunidad de atacar. La fuerza de la rubia estaba llegando a los límites, sin embargo, ella estaba dispuesta a usar lo que sea necesario para dejar en claro a "esa" mujer, quien era la única dueña de Hipo.

Kaira no tenía alternativa, más que moverse y protegerse de los ataques de la rubia. Ella le quería pegarla, pero, ¿Cómo poder contratar cuando tu oponente parecía tener una fuerza sobre humana?, al parecer no elegía bien a sus enemigos. Tanto fue su error que tuvieron que pasar largos minutos para que ambas chicas se detuvieran, Astrid se encontraba con la respiración agitas pero aunque su cuerpo estaba casado, la mirada de la rubia seguía transmitiendo tanto odio como cuando comenzó la pelea. En cuanto Kaira, al ya no sentir más ataques, bajo cautelosamente los brazos y abrió sus ojos para ver a una Astrid temible y cansada al frente suyo.

Ella se sentía muy pero muy adolorida. Sin embargo, ante el enojo y su orgullo herido de sentirse en ese momento derrotada, hizo que comentara algo que muy pronto hará que se arrepienta enormemente.

-¡Eso es todo!.-Grito con tanta fuerza e incrédula que podría enfurecer a cualquiera.

Pero Astrid Horffeson…. Perdón… Haddock, no era una mujer cualquiera.

Así que sin impórtale siquiera que ya no tenía fuerza en los brazos. Astrid corrió hacia donde estaba su oponente, decidida a ponerle fin a esta absurda pelea. Sin embargo, parece que no calculo bien su ataque, ya que en vez de caer al suelo, como lo tenía planeado, hizo que tanto ella como su contrincante salieran disparados por la ventana que se encontraba atrás.

.

.

.

Hipo ya no se preocupó más por el estado de la herrería, eso era bueno, además, ya no importaba igual, la situación de la herrería era igual que el resultado de una guerra. Pero volviendo al tema, el joven castaño salió corriendo del local para encontrase con un montón de gente, sin embargo, nadie noto su presencia y cuando Hipo se fijó en lo que estaba pasando al lado de la herrería, supo el porqué.

Allí estaba su esposa, encima de la "pobre" Kaira con una clara intención de matarla. Las manos de la rubia jalaban el cabello de la otra, casi como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza. La pobre Kaira no tenía posibilidades de defenderse, se sentía tan cansada y sobretodo adolorida por el golpe de la caída que no podía atacar a su oponente. Lo único que estaba a su alcance era protegerse con sus brazos y gritar por ayuda para que alguien le saque a esta fiera mujer de encima.

Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido y no era para menos, después de todo nunca se había visto a Astrid tan enojada. ¡Por Odín!, ¡Parece que quiere matar a la pobre mujer!.

-¡Te voy a matar!... ¡Te voy a matar!.- Grito y grito la guerrera rubia mientras hacía más fuerza en sus manos.

-¡Ayuda!... ¡Ayúdenme!... ¡Está loca!.- Suplico Kaira para ver si alguien la socorría pero sus gritos solo enfurecía más a Astrid.

Claro que la gente había escuchado la súplica de la chica, sin embargo, era tan sorpréndete ver a la "futura jefa de Berk" atacando a alguien con tanta intensidad y enojo que nadie quería meterse en su camino. Sin embargo, Hipo que solo se quedó impresionado por unos segundos, decidió actuar antes que su esposa cometa una locura, más de la que ya está haciendo.

-¡Astrid!... ¡Basta!... ¡La vas a matar!.- Grito el castaño mientras corría hacia ella y comenzó a jalarla desde la cintura.

Pero la rubia no quería dejar de atacar a Kaira e intento resistirse cuando sintió como alguien le quería alejar de su "presa". Por suerte para Hipo, su esposa había quedado un poco cansada por la pelea y no le costó más que unos codazos en la cara para jalar y parar a Astrid.

-Astrid… Tranquilízate… Todo el mundo nos está viendo.- Le dijo Hipo al oído para ver si hacia entrar en razón a la rubia.

Sin embargo, a ella no le importaba, su único deseo era acabar con esa "chica" que había intentado aprovecharse de lo que era suyo.

-¡No!... ¡Déjame!... ¡Debo de acabar a esa estúpida!.- Grito Astrid enojada y desesperada para que su marido la soltara.

Pero Hipo no le hacía caso y solo la seguía jalándola del lugar. Ya bastante tenía con que la gente le esté mirándolo.

-¡Esa mujer está loca!... ¡Me agredió sin razón!.- Grito Kaira actuando como la "victima" para que la gente se pusiera de su lado.

No obstante, esas palabras solo hicieron enfurecer más a la bella rubia, tanto que si no fuera por Hipo, que hizo más fuerza en sus abrazos, Astrid ya se había aventado otra vez sobre Kaira.

-¡¿Loca?!... ¡ven acá!... ¡Te demostrare lo loca que puedo llegar a ser si te metes con lo que es mío!.- Respondió Astrid al no poder golpear de nuevo a esa mujer.

Todo el mundo quedo confundido, ¿De qué estaba hablando?.

-Jajaja… .-Hipo se rio en tono sarcástico mientras alejaba a Astrid para que ya no dijera más tonterías.- No la hagan caso… solo está un poco alterada.-Intento explicar el castaño las acciones de su esposa.

Pero Astrid no estaba en su mejor momento, tenía tanto que decir a Kaira como a muchas otras mujeres que estaban alrededor.

-¡Escúchame bien Idiota!... ¡Jamás!, ¡JAMÁS!, ¡Vuelvas a acercarte a mi esposo!... ¡él es mío!... ¡y no voy a permitir que una zorra u otra me lo quite!.- Grito tan fuerte Astrid para que no solo la escuchara Kaira sino también todas esas mujeres que también se están ilusionando con su castaño.

Si antes la gente estaba sorprendida ahora se quedaron sin aliento. No es posible que Astrid, la más fiera vikinga que ha existido en Berk, este diciendo eso tipos de cosas, ¿no?. Sin embargo, allí lo estaban viendo y era tan real que aun así parecía no ser cierto.

En cuanto Hipo, desde que su padre anuncio su compromiso arreglado con la chica Horffeson, nunca más sintió tanta vergüenza como sorpresa…nunca… bueno, nunca hasta ahora. Que Astrid, la mujer que siempre pensó que le tenía odio, ¡Esa mujer que siempre la miraba con desprecio!. Ahora, ¡AHORA!, Que ella dijera eso tipos de cosas.

Sinceramente, no sabe si sentirse afortunado o aterrado. ¡Por Odín!, ¿Qué estaba tramando Astrid con él?.

Aunque el castaño este aturdido y la gente sorprendida. Astrid, no sintió en ningún momento arrepentimiento ante lo que dijo. Es más, sino fuera porque su bello rostro aun mostraba molestia, se darían cuenta de lo orgullosa y aliviada que se sentía al por fin expresar todo lo que le ha estado atormentado los últimos días.

Hipo trago duro y aun con las mejillas muy rojas, siguió arrastrando a su esposa para que ya no siguiera diciendo cosas… que seguro se arrepentirá después.

Todo el mundo seguía sin aliento, sin embargo fue Kaira que aun sorprendida pudo decir algo

-¿Qu… Qué?.- fue lo único que pudo salir de sus bellos y golpeados labios.

-Así es… Como lo escuchaste.- Dijo Astrid mientras intenta acercarse a ella a pesar que su esposo le esté jalándola.- Hipo es mío… Así que tú y todas esas zorras pueden estar olvidándose del divorcio… porque yo no pienso soltarlo nunca… ¿Escuchaste?, ¡Nunca pienso divorciarme de Hipo!.-Grito con tanta fuerza y enojo que si no fuera por el castaño ya hubiese golpeado otra vez a esa mujer.

Kaira quedo devastada, al igual que algunas chicas que estaban por allí. Pero así como había ellas… También había ellos, porque tanto Patan como otros chicos jóvenes que se ilusionaba con la rubia, quedaron desbastados por ese anuncio.

Por otro lado Hipo, no pudo más, la vergüenza lo invadía tanto que se apresuró en llevarse a su "esposa" antes que dijera más tonterías.

Todo bajo la atenta mirada de su pueblo.

.

.

.

Casa Haddock, hogar de los futuros jefes de Berk, un lugar donde por generaciones los lideres consideraban como un refugio de paz y grandeza.

Todo parecía tranquilo, bueno, estaba tranquilo hasta que la puerta principal se abrió de golpe. Haciendo que entrara una hermosa y furiosa rubia seguido de un castaño nervioso y avergonzado.

Hipo rápidamente cerró la puerta, aunque nadie lo ha seguido aun sentía la mirada de todos sobre él, cosa que lo avergonzaba enormemente. Él estaba recargado en la puerta con la mirada baja. Intentando asimilar todo lo que acaba de pasar.

No obstante, un golpe que paso justo a su lado, lo saco de su mundo. Asustado, Hipo gira su mirada hacia la derecha para ver una espada clavada en la puerta. Rápidamente mira al frente para ver a su "bella esposa" con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Me puedes explicar porque esa… "zorra"… se te declaro su amor, sabiendo que eras un hombre casado!.- Le reclamo tan fuerte Astrid mientras le amenazaba con otra espada en la mano.

El pobre castaño quedo tan atemorizado e intimidado que no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Sin embargo, esa acción solo provoco más enojo en su "linda" esposa.

-Más te vale contestarme Hipo… Si no quieres morir virgen.- Le amenazo la rubia mientras ponía la punta de la espada cerca de su cuello.

Ante sentir el filo de la espada cerca de cuello y la mirada amenazante de la rubia que parecía que le estaba penetrando la cabeza. Hipo intento pronunciar alguna palabra aunque estaba tan nervioso, como nunca lo había estado en su vida.

-A… A… Astrid… Yo… yo… no... no… le… le… le dije nada.- contesto Hipo tan intimidado que levanto las manos mostrando rendición o cobardía.

-¡No me mientas!.- Le grito en la cara Astrid.- Acaso me crees estúpida… Esa idiota se te declaro como si nada, poco más y te propone matrimonio… ¡Y tú me dices que no le dijiste nada!.

Astrid ya no actuaba como la misma, estaba tan furiosa que parecía que quería matar a su marido, sin embargo, solo se conformó en hacer un movimiento con la espada para que el filo de la hoja este sobre el cuello del castaño.

Hipo estaba aterrado, si antes creía que conocía un poco a su esposa, ahora ya no sabe quién era o tal vez nunca la conocía en verdad. Esa no era su Astrid, esa niña tan alegre y terca parece que ya no existe más. Ahora solo que ve es una mujer agresiva y aterradora.

-Yo no hice nada Astrid.- Dijo el Castaño sin mostrar más temor.- Nunca he mostrado indicios de querer algo más con Kaira… Ella simplemente malinterpreto mis acciones de amistad.-dijo intentando explicar las acciones de Kaira.

-¿enserio?... porque lo que yo pienso es que tú le has dado motivos para que esté interesado en ti… así como muchas otras chicas.-Comento Astrid, resaltando molestia en lo último que dijo.

-¿otras chicas?.- Repitió confundido el Castaño.- Yo nunca he intentado algo con una chica, Astrid… ¡Si antes ni siquiera notaban mi presencia!... Como en nombre de Thor voy a enamorar a tantas, si apenas puedo hacer que no se burlen de mí.- dijo él sin saber cómo explicar eso.

Pero era cierto, antes Hipo siempre sentía ser la burla de las chicas; cuando un experimento le salía mal, cuando era humillado en público por los jóvenes mayores o haber sido regañado por su padre. Así que siempre creyó que nadie se interesaría en un pobre perdedor como él. Hasta creyó que tener a Kaira como amiga era un milagro de los dioses.

-Pues déjame decirte que ahora…. MUCHAS… están interesadas en ti.- Comento ahora la rubia con una clara nota de celos.

-¿Enserio?.- Dijo Hipo asombrado y confundido.

¿Por qué?, Porque ahora se fijan las mujeres en él. Si antes lo veían como un simple bicho. ¿Eso no tiene sentido?.

Astrid se enojó más por la reacción de su esposo. No toleraba que lo viera con cara de tonta, ¡él lo sabía!.¡Por supuesto que lo sabía!.

-No me vengas con tonterías Hipo… ¡Tú lo sabias!... Por eso desapareces, ¿no?... De seguro te escapas con unas de esas resbalosas.- Comento rubia aun enojada. Sin embargo, se podría ver que sus bellos ojos azules estaban un poco cristalinos.

Hipo lo miro confundido, ¿Cómo su esposa puede pensar así de él?. Claro que se escapaba, eso lo admite. Pero nunca se ha ido con una chica, simplemente ha ido a ver a su amigo Chimuelo, aunque claro que no lo podía decir libremente. Sin embargo, eso no es motivo para que le estén acusando de mujeriego.

-Astrid… a pesar de todo, yo respeto mucho nuestro matrimonio… Aunque a ambos nos obligaron… no encuentro motivo para querer engañarte con alguien… ¡aunque todas las chicas de la isla estén interesadas en mí!... yo nunca te engañaría.- Dijo el joven castaño en un tono muy amable y sin miedo.

La bella rubia sintió un poco de calma cuando escucho eso. ¿Cómo era posible que él…. Precisamente él… pudiera calmarla en situaciones tan alarmantes?. Sin embargo, unas cuantas palabras no era suficiente para aclarar todo lo que ella tiene en mente.

-Entonces explícame… ¿Por qué muchas chicas están interesado en ti?... ¿Por qué todo el mundo espera nuestro divorció?... ¿Por qué desapareces?... Y sobre todo… ¡¿Por qué demonios te vas de la isla?!.-Le pregunto y grito Astrid tan enojada y frustrada que retiro la espada del cuello de su marido para clavarlo fuerte en el suelo mientras bajaba la mirada para que él no viera como botaba unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Hipo no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo eso. Astrid estaba enojada, eso era muy obvio, pero ¿Por qué se enoja?. Si todo eso era lo que ella quería.

-¿Cómo… como te enteraste que me voy de la isla?.- Pregunto el castaño, fue lo primero que le vino a la mente ante todas las preguntas de su esposa.

Antes de responder, Astrid se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su polo y alzo la mirada para retomar su pose de seria.

-Antes que Bocon comenzara con los entrenamientos comento que tú le pediste permiso para ir en la siguiente salida de barcos de pesca.- Respondió la rubia intentando que su voz no se rompa cuando se enteró de eso.

-entonces… ¿Por qué te molestas si yo me voy por un tiempo de la isla?.- Pregunto Hipo confundido.

-¿Qué?.- Astrid se molestó un poco por esa pregunta.

-¿Por qué te molesta lo que voy a hacer?.-Repitió simplemente.- ¿Por qué te molesta si me voy de la isla?... o, ¿si la gente habla de nuestro divorció?... Si a final de cuenta eso va a pasar.-Comento el castaño.

-¿Tú… tú quiere el divorcio?.- Pregunto ella sin saber que se puso aterrada ante ese tema.

Hipo se quedó un rato callado cuando escucho eso y evito mirarla a los ojos. Casarse con Astrid era el mayor sueño para el castaño, era como casarse con la mujer perfecta para un vikingo. Pero él no era un vikingo, así que no era acto para una mujer del nivel de Astrid. ¿Cómo podía pedirle el divorcio?, ¿Acaso ella tiene algo en malo?. Si era hermosa, guerrera, valiente, leal, etc., etc. Tantos potenciales en una sola mujer que sinceramente no tenía logia.

Sin embargo, él tiene tantos defectos. Que sobraría razones para que cualquier mujer le pidiera el divorcio. Aún más Astrid.

-¿Quieres divórciate de mí?.- pregunto nuevamente la rubia mientras alzaba la voz para que este le mirara.

Hipo suspiro fuerte antes de mirar a si esposa.

-Astrid… Yo nunca podría pedirte el divorció… y no es porque yo no quisiera… Simplemente que… no encontraría razones para poder divórciame de ti.-Confeso muy avergonzado Hipo.

La rubia quedo impresionada cuando escucho eso.

-Eres hermosa, guerrera, valiente… En pocas palabras, ¡la mujer perfecta para cualquier hombre!… Cualquiera… excepto yo.-Dijo tímidamente el castaño.

Astrid comenzó a sentirse un poco mal, no tenía idea que Hipo la viera de esa manera.

-Yo… yo… yo solo soy un fracaso andante… torpe… inseguro… prácticamente un inútil… Que no faltarían motivos para que te divorcies de mí.-Comento Hipo muy dolido. Esa era la cruda y fea realidad.

-Tú… tú no eres así Hipo.-Comento Astrid para que su esposo ya no se esté menospreciado.

-Por favor, Astrid… No finjas, todo el mundo me ve de esa forma… tú igual.-Contesto amargo el castaño. Astrid solo agacho la mirada avergonzada, porque él tenía razón.- Y se ves que hay mujeres interesadas en mí… solo será algo pasajero. No dudo que solo se abran ilusionadas por lo que vieron en el entrenamiento.-Explico Hipo a la primera pregunta de su esposa.

-¿y porque desapareces?... ¿eh?... Eso no explica nada.- Dijo Astrid seria, porque ella estaba segura que algo está ocultando en sus desapariciones.

Hipo la miro un rato, una pequeña sonrisa de sarcasmo se formó en sus labios.

-si supieras algo de mí en estos últimos años… Sabrías que siempre desaparezco.-Aclaro el castaño, la rubia se impresiono ante esa información.- Porque estaría en una aldea donde todo el mundo me ve con tanto desprecio… donde me odian…- Dijo Hipo con los ojos cristalinos.- Prefería mil veces estar en el bosque y correr el peligro de ser atacado por un dragón que estar en mi casa y ver la decepción en el rostro de mi padre.

Astrid, no sabe cómo sentirse ante esa información. Hipo, su amigo, ¿paso por todo eso, solo?, Y por tantos años. ¿Cómo es posible eso?, ¿Cómo pudo haber aguantado tantos años de soledad y sufrimiento?. Pero sobre todo, ¡¿Cómo pudo ella haberlo abandonado en un momento de necesidad?!.

-Hipo… yo… yo… yo no lo sabía.-Admitió avergonzada Astrid.

-Eso lo se… Pero tienes que entender que ya me acostumbre a estar solo.- Dijo Hipo mientras daba la vuelta y abría la puerto.- Así que no tienes de porque enojarte cuando la gente habla de nuestro divorcio.. Eso es algo que pronto va a pasar, ¿no?... después de todo tú me odias… Y debe de ser aún más cuando te comprometieron conmigo… No me sorprendería que hayas pensado en pedirme el divorcio lo más pronto posible.-comento este.

Astrid se quedó callada ante ese comentario. Él tenía razón, cuando sus padres le dijeron que se iba casar con el castaño. Lo primero que quiso era el divorcio. Eso y además de querer hacerle la vida un infierno.

-Y con respeto a mi viaje… Solo quiero estar lejos de Berk por un tiempo… nada mas.- Comento antes de irse y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Estaba mintiendo, era la primera gran mentira que diría a su esposa, pero ya tenía todo planeado, no podría haber vuelta atrás. Además esto beneficiara tanto a Astrid como a él.

Dicho eso, Hipo sale de la casa dejando a una rubia confundida y dorotada.

.

.

.

Astrid se encontraba sentada en una de los sofás de la casa. Tenía la mirada agachada y se abrazaba a sí misma. Estaba pesando en todo lo que le dijo el castaño. Y concluyó en algo.

¿Quién era ella para ser la esposa de Hipo?.

Si a final de cuentas, ella pensó y actuó como los demás en contra del castaño. Ella hizo el mismo daño que cualquiera en la isla, incluso peor. Ella no solo había ignorado a Hipo, también había hablado mal de él, lo había despreciado, hasta incluso… humillarlo.

Tal vez Hipo no se daba cuenta o era demasiado tonto para saber que él. Si tenía motivos para pedirle el divorcio.

Una pequeña lágrima se le escapó por el ojo izquierdo a Astrid. Rápidamente ella se lo limpia con la manga, sin embargo, eso no quitaría la tristeza que también sentía.

Al parecer, querer rehacer su relación con Hipo era una acción en vano. No había nada que se pudiera solucionar. En realidad nunca pudo haber algo. Él y ella eran dos personas totalmente diferentes. ¡Nada en común!. Como puede surgir una relación de dos personas que ni siquiera pueden mantener una conversación sin hacer daño al otro.

Astrid estaba tan concentrada en sus cosas que se asustó cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta.

-Está abierto.- Comunico la rubia al quien está afuera.

Acto seguido se escuchó como la puerta se abría, dejando pasar a la persona que había tocado la puerta.

-¿Mamá?.-Dijo Astrid un tanto impresionada al verla dentro de su casa.

-Hola, Hija.-Saludo su madre parada desde la puerta.

-¿Qué… que haces aquí?.-Pregunto la hija mientras intentaba actuar normal.

-Nada… Solo quería venirte a visitar a mi preciosa hija.- Dijo la señora.-Después de todo, creo que no he venido a visitarte a tu nueva casa después de tu matrimonio.- Comento con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio?... No será que te dio curiosidad por saber lo que paso hace rato afuera.-Pregunto Astrid con una ceja alzada y una mirada acusadora.

La señora vikinga solamente sonrió al ser descubierta. Así como la madre conocía muy bien a su hija, la hija también conocía muy bien a su madre, valla que la conocía.

-Bueno… Al ver que mi discreción no sirvió de mucho.- Dijo la madre mientras rápidamente se sienta al lado de su hija.- cuéntame… ¿Qué paso?.- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Astrid sonrió al ver como su madre siempre se preocupaba de ella. Sin embargo, solo giro la mirada y borro su sonrisa.

-Supongo que nada bueno salió.- comento la señora al ver la reacción de su hija.

-Hay mamá… Hipo no es el mismo niño que yo concia.-Comento Astrid con un toque de tristeza.- A él ya no le gusta la compañía de nadie… Ni siquiera la mía.-Termino de decir con una voz tan rota que parecía que quería llorar. De nuevo.

-Hay mi vida… Cuéntame… ¿Qué paso?.-Pregunto amablemente la madre mientras le acaricia el cabello.

-No sé por dónde comenzar.- Comento Astrid triste.

-Empieza por el principio.-Recomendó la señora.

Es así que, aun al borde del llanto, Astrid explico a su madre todo lo que paso estos últimos días. Cuando decidió corregir su amistad con el castaño, Pero vio que Hipo no quería ni verla porque se escapó y desaparecía de ella. Cuando Bocon le informó que Hipo se iría en la siguiente salida de pesca y ella salió desesperadamente a buscarlo, solo para escuchar como otra chica se le estaba declarando, cosa que la asusto. Luego siguió la pelea y todo eso. Pero lo que más le horrorizo era saber que su Hipo no quería saber más nada de ella. Parece que él también tenía previsto el divorcio en esta farsa de matrimonio desde u comienzo.

-Bueno… Sabía que había algunas chicas estaban interesadas en Hipo, sus madres me lo contaron.- Admitió la mamá de Astrid.- Pero nunca imagine que una de ellas pudiera llegar a tal extremo.-Comento esta vez con un toque de enojo.

-Pues eso paso… Lo peor es que esa estúpida comento algo que yo dije el día de mi boda.- Comento la hija al recordar lo que sucedió antes de la pelea. Bueno no toda la culpa la tiene ella. También la tiene su "queridísima" amiga Brutilda al no saber cerrar la boca.

-voy a hablar seriamente con su madre para que le regañe y no haga eso de nuevo… Como es posible que se meta con un hombre casado, eso es inaudito.-Comento la vikinga para solucionar los problemas de los "fans" de su yerno.

-Eso ya no será necesario… Después de los golpes que le di, lo pensara dos veces antes de acercarse nuevamente a Hipo.-Comento Astrid con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y más también por lo que le dijiste, así como a todo el mundo.- Agrego la señora también con una sonrisa.

Ambas mujeres se rieron un poco. La señora paso una mano sobre el hombro de su hija para abrazar y darle su apoyo. La joven no hizo más que poner su cabeza en el hombro de su madre.

-Aunque ya no eres una Horffeson… me llena de orgullo saber que defiendas lo que es tuyo.-Comento la señora vikinga.

-Hipo no es mío… mamá.- Dijo Astrid de mala gana.

-¿Por qué dices eso?.- Pregunto un tanto confundida la madre.

-él y yo somos tan diferentes… que no puede surgir nada entre nosotros.- Comento triste la rubia por lo último que dijo.

-Astrid… No digas eso.-Le aconsejo su madre.

-Es que es verdad… él prefiere hacer su vida lejos de mí… Por qué se acostumbró a eso.- Comento triste la joven.- En cambio yo, le di razones para que me tuviera miedo… incluso terror…

-Hay hija… Ven acá.-Le dijo la madre mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su hija.

Astrid no dijo nada más. Solo cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar por el abraso que le proporcionaba la mujer que le dio la vida.

La señora vikinga estaba triste y preocupada. Ver a su pequeña tan abatida le hacía sentir terrible. Sin embargo, tal vez algo que vivió en carne propia, pueda ayudar.

-¿sabes?... ¿tú crees que tu padre y yo nos llevamos bien desde el primer momento que nos conocimos?.- Comento la señora vikinga.

-¿Qué?… no se llevaron bien desde un principio.- comento la rubia mientras vuelve a mirar a su madre.

-Jijiji… Hay hija… si supieras.-Dijo la vikinga.- No muchos lo saben… pero aunque no lo creas… tu padre era la persona más tímida de mi generación.

-¿Qu.. Qué?.- Dijo Astrid sin aliento.

-Así como lo oyes…. Tu padre era muy tímido conmigo… con las justas podría pronuncia una que otra palabra.- Comento la madre de la rubia.

¿Era una broma?, ¿Su padre?. La persona más valiente que ha conocido desde pequeña, ¿Una persona tímida?. ¿Cómo era eso posible?, si la gente siempre hablaban bien de él como buen guerrero que era antes de su accidente.

-Cuando era joven, tu padre era muy tímido cuando me hablaba… Incluso se escondía si aparecía de repente… Jajajaja… Una vez se cayó por una colina cuando intento irse discretamente.-Comento la vikinga mientras recuerdas esos tiempos.

-¿Enserio?.- Pregunto la bella rubia aun confundida y sin creérselo.

-Aunque no lo creas hija… tu padre era tímido, nervioso y algo torpe… Incluso, por un tiempo, fue considerado como la vergüenza para el clan Horffeson.- Comento seria la señora vikinga.

-E-Entonces…. ¿Cómo… como te llegaste a enamorar de él?.- Pregunto esta vez la hija aún más asombrada.

Astrid sabía que su madre era dura, valiente y un poco terca. No era muy fácil impresionarla. Sin embargo, si su padre era así, ¿Cómo pudo enamorar a una persona como su madre?.

La madre de la rubia solo le sonrió con complicidad antes de redactar su pequeño secreto entre su marido y ella.

.

.

.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Hace muchos años en la isla de Berk. Como en muchas generaciones se están viviendo ataques de dragones. No obstante este serie un día muy diferente a las otras.

Era de noche y en una de tantas casa que había en Berk, en el segundo piso. Descansaba tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones, en su cuarto, una joven de quince años, de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules. Todo estaba normal. Hasta que….

-¡Ataque de Dragón!.

Un grito muy potente de tal vez de uno de los guardias se escucho por toda la aldea

De inmediato, la joven se levanta de su cama, corre a coger su hacha de batalla y sale de la casa.

Apenas salió de su casa, se encontró a muchos jóvenes de su edad corriendo de un lado a otro con armas y cubetas de agua. Pero en el cielo, también había esas terribles bestias escupe fuego.

Corrió un poco y no tardo mucho a encontrase con su mejor amiga.

-¡Valka!.-Llamo a la joven castaña que se encontraba a unos metros adelante de ella.

-¡Brenda!.- Contesto su amiga mientras iba a su dirección.

Sin embargo, lo que Valka no se dio cuenta es un Nadder que volaba peligrosamente atrás suyo. Por fortuna, su amiga si la vio y rápidamente corrió hacia ella y la jala hacia un costado.

-¡Cuidado!.-Grito Brenda mientras esquivaba el disparo del dragón.

Amas chicas caen al suelo pero fuera de peligro.

-A…. Gracias… Brenda.-dijo la castaña algo adolorida por la caída.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado… ya no estás en entrenamiento.- Le dijo su amiga.

-Si lo se.- contesto la otra.

-Vamos.-Dijo Brenda mientras se levanta y extiende la mano a su amiga.- Hay muchas bestias que eliminar.

Valka acepta la ayuda y después ambas van al campo de batalla.

Pasaron largas horas de lucha y muerte entre ambos bandos. Tanto que ya se podría ver como poco a poco se acababa la noche. Aun así, vikingos y dragones luchaban sin cesar. Valka quien era una de las nuevas jóvenes guerreras, mostraba mucho esmero en la pelea. Sin embargo, era su amiga, quien sí podría considerar como excelente guerrera.

-toma esto.- Dijo Brenda mientras proporcionaba un golpe en el hocico en un Gronckle.- Y no vuelvas.-Le dijo al pobre dragón que huía despavorido.

-Valla… a ti no hay quien te pare.-Comento Valka asombrada.

-Lo se… al fin mis entrenamientos dan frutos.- Dijo la castaña de ojos azules.

-Parece que los dragones ya se retiran.-Comento la castaña de ojos verdes al ver que ya muchas bestias comienza la retirada.

-Que mal… y yo que quería seguir pelear.-dijo Brenda algo deprimida. Sin embargo, su actitud cambio cuando noto como un pequeño Gronckle se iba por las casas.

-No Brenda… No lo hagas… De seguro ya se está yendo.- Le dice Valka imaginando lo que su amiga estará pensando.

-¿Qué?... Solo quiero asegurarme que se valla.- comento la chica castaña de ojos azules con una sonrisa.- Y para hacerlo… Le cortare la cabeza.

-Pe… pero….-Valka quería detenerla, a ella no le gustaba la peleas innecesarias. Pero a veces parecía que su amiga no la entendía.

-Sera rápido… Es pequeño.- Le dijo Brenda como si nada, antes de salir corriendo detrás del dragón.

El dragón volaba lento porque había recibido un golpe en una de sus alas. Estaba intentando alejar de los humanos para recuperarse un poco y seguir a sus compañeros. Lamentablemente no se dio cuenta que detrás suyo, había una joven vikinga persiguiéndolo.

-Allí estas.-Dijo Brenda cuando acóralo a ese dragón entre dos casas.

El dragón giro lento en su vuelo y se asustó al ver a una humana detrás de él.

-Sabes un Nadder sería mucho mejor… Pero me parece que me tendré que conformar contigo.- Dijo la castaña mientras se preparaba con su hacha para cortarle la cabeza al dragón.

El pobre Gronckle estaba más que asustado, ya gasto todo su fuego y tanto su cuerpo como sus alas estaban más que agotadas. ¿Este será su fin?. Pobre animal.

Mientras tanto la joven vikinga ya se estaba acercando a la bestia para poner fin a su vida. Sin embargo, un fuerte ruido atrás suyo lo detuvo.

-¿Qu..?.-Y antes que siquiera pudiera voltear atrás, recibió un fuerte golpe a su costado que lo saco volando y que lo termino chocando fuertemente con la pared de una casa.

-Cuando la joven pudo recuperarse, alzo la mirada para ver con horror a su atacante.

¡Era una Pesadilla Monstruosa!

El temible dragón estaba intacto, no se veían heridas o cansancio en él. Lo único que se veía era un terrible enojo y un gran deseo de matar a cierta humana.

Brenda estaba asustada, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta con el Gronckle que estaba persiguiendo ya se había ido. Pero solo paso algunos segundos para que la chica recuperara la razón y se preparaba para pelear.

Pesadilla Monstruosa o no, daría pelear antes de morir

Sin embargo, cuando se paró apenas, se dio cuenta algo. ¡No tenía su hacha!. Alarmada busco con la mirada su arma, para ver que cayó al otro lado de ella.

Lamentablemente el dragón se dio cuenta de su desarme y rápidamente se colocó entre ella y su arma.

Brenda está pegada a la pared. La bestia lo miraba con ganas de matarla, su única salida era esperar la ayuda de alguien. Lamentablemente la mayoría de guerreros estaban en el centro de la isla que duda mucho que haya uno de ellos cerca.

-Odín ayúdame.-Rezo mentalmente la chica al ver como el dragón se preparaba a disparar.- Maldita sea… ¿Por qué no le hice caso a Valka?.-Pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe que daría fin a su vida.

Sin embargo…

-¡Oye!.- Un llamado fuerte se escuchó al otro lado del lugar que llamo la atención tanto a la vikinga como al dragón.

Ambos voltearon a la derecha para ver a un joven vikingo rubio de ojos claros apuntando con su arco al dragón.

Sin embargo, cuando el vikingo llamo la atención, se puso enormemente nervioso, no por el hecho de haber llamado la atención a unos de los más peligrosos dragones, sino porque la chica que le gustaba le estaba viendo.

-¿Aren?.- Pronuncio Brenda un tanto confundida al ver al joven vikingo.

Si él es su salvador, creo que ya se podía dar por muerta.

Aren se puso tan nervioso que accidentalmente soltó la flecha con que estaba apuntado a la bestia. Lo bueno es que cayó en el dragón, lo malo es que cayó en una de sus cuernos que provoco que solamente rebotara. Y lo recontra malo era que, la Pesadilla Monstruosa se enojara enormemente con él.

-Debo planear mejor mis ataques.-Pensó el joven antes de salir corriendo y con peligroso dragón detrás suyo.

Mientras tanto, la joven vikinga, solo se quedó viendo asombrada e incrédula como el dragón perseguía a su compañero. Rápidamente la chica aprovecho la oportunidad para recoger su hacha.

La joven tenía dos opciones, correr y pedir ayuda a un guerrero y tal vez volver y encontrar a Aren muerto o ayudar a su "salvador" antes que este termine en el estómago del dragón.

-Bueno, soy una vikinga.- Se dijo Brenda antes de salir corriendo.

Aren corría prácticamente por su vida y la temible bestia parecía no querer dejarlo. Lamentablemente se tropezó con una roca que lo hizo caer y tener al peligroso dragón encima de él.

-Hay dioses.-Dijo él mientras inútilmente se protegía con sus brazos.

La Pesadilla Monstruosa estaba preparar para darle una gran mordida. Sin embargo un golpe a su costado lo hizo retroceder mientras agita la cabeza y emite un gemido de dolor.

Brenda no perdió tiempo y comenzó a dar golpes tras golpes en la cabeza.

-¡Aren, corre y pide ayuda!.-Ordeno la joven vikinga mientras continuaba con su ataque.

-¿Estás loca?... ¡No puedo dejarte sola!.- Contesto el rubio mientras se paraba.

-¡Solo hazlo!.- Le grito de nuevo la chica mientras esquivaba un ataque del dragón.

Aren no tenía opción, no era muy bueno con las armas y con la justa sabía algo de manejar el arco. Así que le hizo caso y comenzó a correr en dirección al centro de la aldea.

Sin embargo apenas corrió unos metros, un grito de dolor que se escuchó detrás, le llamo la atención. Giro rápidamente para ver con horror como la chica que le gustaba quedo desarmada por un golpe del dragón y ahora estaba esquivado, por su vida, los ataques.

Aren intento agarrar otra flecha para apuntarle al dragón pero lamentablemente descubrió que su alijaba que contenía las flechas se le había caído.

La desesperación por ayudar a la joven lo abrumaba. Y al ver que el dragón estaba tomando ventaja, solo se le ocurrió una idea, una muy estúpida idea.

Brenda esquiva desesperadamente los ataques y el fuego de la Pesadilla Monstruosa. Y en uno de sus disparos, Brenda cae fuertemente en el suelo y antes que siquiera pudiera levantarse, el temible dragón pone una de sus patas encima de ella para dejar sin posibilidad de escaparse.

La joven solamente giro la cabeza para ver con horror como el dragón se preparaba arrancarle la cabeza. Asustada, nuevamente, solo cerró los ojos.

El dragón se preparaba para atacar y cuando estuvo a punto. Sintió de repente algo en sus cuernos que lo alarmo desesperadamente.

La pesadilla monstruosa agito su cabeza para poder quitarse a ese humano que oso ponerse encima de él.

El pobre Aren se sujetaba lo más fuerte que podía de los cuernos del temible dragón pero este se movía tanto que era peor que montar un yak salvaje.

Brenda solamente miro con asombro la locura que hizo su compañero. Ni un vikingo decente haría tremenda acción. Pero lo que más sorprendió a la joven es saber que él lo hizo por ella, un pequeño rubor se le formo en sus mejillas al deducir eso.

Aren lucho más que pudo para estar encima del dragón, en cambio este ya se cansó de tener a un humano enzima que comenzó a chocarse con la paredes de las casas y barriles que habían por allí. Antes los golpes que recibía, el pobre vikingo no tuvo más opción que usar sus últimas fuerzas para hacer que la cabeza de dragón se golpeara muy fuerte con algo.

Aun con mucho movimiento pudo ver cerca un gran pedazo de metal que se encontraba apoyado en una casa. Es así que Aren, agarro los cuernos del Pesadilla Monstruosa e hizo que se golpeara con el metal.

Lamentablemente el movimiento fue muy atrevido y arriesgado. Ya que el joven vikingo quedo atrapado entre el metal y la cabeza del dragón. La Pesadilla Monstruosa que tan adolorido por el golpe, que decidió irse volando. Dejando al pobre chico tirado en el suelo.

-¡Aren!.- Grito Brenda preocupada mientras corría a socorrerlo al muchacho.

La joven vikinga se sentó a su lado mientras le comenzó a revisar sus golpes. El pobre Aren estaba muy aturdido, sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo, tanto que incluso se le rompió la pierna. Sin embargo, aun con todo el dolor y sufrimiento. Estar siendo revisado por una bella guerra. Era el mayor placer que cualquier joven pudiera sentir.

-¡Auuu…!.-Grito de repente el joven rubio al sentir un dolor horrible.

-Tu pierna está rota.-Comento la joven castaña al diagnosticar la zona de mayor daño.

-No me digas.-Comento Aren sarcásticamente.

Pero la repuesta de la bella joven no fueron palabras, sino una fuerte cachetada.

-¡Auuu…!... ¡Por Odín!... ¡¿Acaso no eh recibido suficientes golpes?!.-Dijo el rubio muy adolorido.

-¡No de los míos!.-Le dijo muy molesta Brenda.- ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer tremenda locura?... ¡Acaso no te das cuentas que pudiste haberte muerto!.

-Lo siento… Es que… no lo pensé muy bien… solo quería ayudarte.-Dijo apenado y tanto tímido el pobre vikingo..

-Ufff… Eres un tarado.- Comento la castaña seria. Cosa que entristeció aún más al rubio.-Aun así… Gracias por salvarme.-Dijo ella para después plantarle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

El joven rubio no sabe cómo actuar ante esa acción. Sentía toda su cara arder así como quedarse sin aliento. Estaba tan maravillado que… se quedó estático.

Se formó unos minutos de silencio entre ambos jóvenes. Un ambiente algo tenso e incómodo que al final rompió la chica.

-Creo… creo que mejor te llevo con Gothi.-recomendó ella algo también roja. Pero más nerviosa.

-Aaaa… Tranquila... Puedo… ir solo.- Contesto él para no incomodar más a su compañera.

-tonterías… déjame ayudarte.-Insistió nuevamente, mientras le ayudaba a pararse.

Acto seguido, el rubio se apoyó de la castaña y aunque caminaron a un ritmo un poco lento. Ambos jóvenes, por primera vez en la vida, disfrutaron la compañía del otro. Más por parte del rubio.

Después de todo, estaban más cerca de lo costumbre.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

.

.

.

-Ese día, tu padre quedo tan lastimado que estuvo recostado y vendado en cama por todo un mes… En ese tiempo yo lo iba a visitar y cuidar de él.-Dijo la señora vikinga aun recordando los sucesos de ese día como los siguientes.-Después de ese accidente, tu padre y yo nos volvimos amigos… Luego novios… Y finalmente, después de varios intentos. Él me propuso matrimonio.-Termino de narran la señora con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Valla mamá, eso… es algo muy bonito.- Comento Astrid maravillado por saber cómo comenzó la relación de sus padres.

-Sí, lose… tu padre y yo éramos un poco diferente… pero cuando comenzamos a conocernos, parecía como si el uno hubiese nacido para el otro.-Comento la señora vikinga.- Y producto de ese amor… Naciste tú... mi pequeña bebe.- Dijo mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de su hija.- Claro que siguió también tus hermanos.

-Lo de tú y papá… fue algo muy bonito… Maravilloso… Pero….-El tono de voz de la rubia recayó al recordar su realidad.- Lo mío e Hipo no puede pasar... él se acostumbró a estar lejos de mí.

-Pues… si Hipo se acostumbró a eso… tú aras que se desacostumbre.-Comento su madre.

-¿Qué?.-Eso solo confundió más a la rubia.

-Hipo se acostumbró a estar solo… No porque quiso, sino porque le obligaron… Pero si tú quieres volver con él, comienza con pedir perdón y veras como él te aceptara de nuevo.-Le aconsejo su madre.

-Pero… aunque me perdonara… No sé cómo actuar con él… No sé cómo ser una buena esposa.-Le comento la rubia su principal problema.

-Comienza con ser su amiga.-Le recomendó la señora.- Lo demás viene después.- Termino de hablar para luego darle un beso en la frente.

-Gracias mamá… No sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre logras animarme.- Le agradeció Astrid muy sonriente.

-Bueno… Cuando tengas una hija, lo sabrás.-comento la señora vikinga con simpleza.

-¡Mamá!.

.

.

.

Era ya noche y aunque la mayoría de casas de la isla estaban a oscuras, la herrería, seguía tan iluminada como siempre. Y dentro del lugar, en su cuarto, se encontraba un joven castaño que estaba alistando sus cosas para su viaje en los barcos de pesca. O mejor dicho, se estaba alistando para un viaje sin retorno.

-Listo, con esto… Ya he acabado.-Se dijo Hipo mientras guarda la última prenda su ropa en el maletín.

Cuando volvió a la herrería y lo encontró prácticamente destruido. Se puso de inmediato a ordenar y limpiar. Tardo mucho tiempo pero al final logro que al menos este, algo decente.

Sin embargo, tenía otras prioridades. Como su viaje.

Tenía todo guardado en dos maletines medianos, una con ropa y la otra con sus cosas personales que son libros, proyectos, mapas, etc.

-Creo... Creo que no falta nada más.- Aun cuanto está a un paso de irse. Por una extraña razón… se siente triste.

Tal vez sea por el hecho de no ver más a su maestro Bocon, quien lo cuido desde que tenía memoria y fue como un segundo padre para él. O tal vez el hecho de no poder despedirse de su padre, aunque no ha sido un buen padre que digamos, sigue siendo su padre.

Pero lo que más le dolia, es no ver más a Astrid, su hermosa esposa. Tardo muchos tiempo pero al fin comprendió que su destino no es estar con la rubia. Pero si recuerda los sucesos de la tarde, ella mostro claramente celos. Y si tiene celos, significa que hay amor, ¿no?. Esa era la lógica para los ilusionistas del corazón. Pero él ya dejo de ser un ilusionista más.

Tenía que tener mente clara, no podía seguir soñando con un amor de infancia. De alguna forma va a tener que olvidar ese tema, a igual de ser el orgullo de Berk… O el orgullo de su padre.

Hipo estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta como su maestro había entrado a la herrería con un montón de espadas y hachas.

-¡Hipo!.- Un grito departe de vikingo de una pierna, hizo que el castaño volviera a la realidad tras dar un pequeño brinco del susto.

-Sí... sí... ¿Qué pasa Bocon?.- Dijo el joven castaño mientras caminaba hacia la mesa donde su maestro le dejo todas las armas.

-Necesito que afiles todas estas armas antes que te vayas.-Comento Bocon mientras señala el montón de armas.

Hipo por poco se cae de la impresión cuando escucho ese mandato.

-¿Qué?… ¡¿Qué?!... ¡Bocon!... ¡Son muchas armas para afilar!.-Le reclamo dramáticamente el castaño.

-Yo ya te dije que es para tu formación como herrero.-Comento Bocon diciendo como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo.

-O será porque se te olvido de hacer TU trabajo y me quieres engañar para que yo lo haga.-Comento sarcásticamente Hipo, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada acusadora.

Bocon solo sonrió al ser descubierto.

-Míralo por este lado Hipo… entre más practiques mejor herrero serás… Además tengo que ir con Esben para comunicarle que tú iras mañana en su barco.- Dijo el vikingo de una pierna para intentar salir de esta.

Sin embargo su escusa solo causo preocupación al castaño.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¿Aún no se lo has dicho?!.- Dijo Hipo molesto por la irresponsabilidad de su maestro.

-Es que tuve un día muy ocupado.-se excusó el vikingo.

Hipo solo hiso un gruñido de molestia cuando escucho eso. ¿Por qué siempre ningún plan suyo puede salir a la perfección?... Rayos…. Como no planeo la irresponsabilidad de su maestro.

-Pero iré ahora mismo… Así que si me lo permites.-comento Bocon mientras sigilosamente se acercaba a la puerta.

-Más te vale que lo hagas.-Dijo Hipo en un tono amargado. Siempre es lo mismo.

-Sí, sí… Sera lo primero que haga al salir de aquí.-y dicho eso, el vikingo de una pierna se retiró de la herrería.

Para las siguientes horas, lo único que se podría ver en la herrera, era aún pobre castaño que estaba afilando armas tras armas sin parar.

-Rayos… parece que nunca se acaba.- Se dijo Hipo molesto al terminar de afilar una espada.

Pero cuando apenas deja el arma aun lado, vuelve a ver el monto y es como si no avanzó nada.

-Va a ser una larga noche.- Dijo el castaño mientras tomaba otra arma del monto. Solo espera tener suficiente fuerza para realizar su plan de mañana.

Sin embargo un sonido en la puerta principal, que indicaba que se estaba abriendo, llamo la atención al castaño.

-Oh… no.-Se dijo Hipo mientras se limpia el sudor de su cara con un trapo y luego caminaba hacia la puerta.-Si vienes a dejarme más armas Bocon… Te prometo que yo me cambio de profesión….-Estaba advirtiendo, al pensar que era de nuevo su maestro.

Sin embargo, cuando llego al centro de la herrería y vio quien estaba parado en la puerta, se quedó sin alientos.

-Astrid.-susurro tan débil el castaño que apenas se podría escuchar lo que dijo.

Pero afectivamente como él ha dicho, allí estaba parada al lado de la puerta su esposa. Y aunque era de noche, la luz de la vela resaltaba aún más su belleza.

Astrid se encontraba en el mismo estado que su esposo. Nerviosa, apenada, tímida quizás. Pero ella había venido por algo. Y no va aceptar un no como respuesta.

-que…

Hipo quería preguntarle qué estaba haciendo aquí pero su esposa le señala con su dedo para que se callase.

-Tú….- Comenzó a hablar la rubia pero el tono de su voz sonaba un tanto nerviosa. Aun así hizo el esfuerzo de no trabarse.- tú siempre te escapas después de que tu padre te castigaba públicamente.

Hipo quedo impresionado ante esa información... ¿Cómo… Como lo sabía?.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?.-Pregunto el castaño para saber quién era el que le estaba espiando.

-Nadie.-Contesto la rubia.- Yo siempre veía como te salías por la puerta trasera de tu casa y te ibas al bosque.

El joven castaño quedo un poco más impresiono pero también apenado al ver que fue descubierto por su mismísima esposa.

-También sé que te quedas a altas horas de la noche en la herrería para afilar las espadas que Bocon no había hecho.- Comento Astrid mientras baja el dedo a igual que su mirada.-También sé que en tus cumpleaños, desapareces todo el día y te vas al bosque… Y creo que lo hace para que al menos el día que naciste no seas insultado…

Hipo solo se quedó callado, nunca se imaginó que su esposa sabía todo eso.

-¿Por qué me dices todo eso ahora?.- Pregunto el castaño al salir de un tanto su impresión.

-Porque quiero que sepas… Que al igual que TÚ… yo también te observaba desde lejos.-Comento Astrid en un tono serio pero también penoso.-Además… Que… No eres el único que sufrió cuando dejamos de ser amigos, Hipo.- Informo mientras le vuelve a mirar a los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?.- Pregunto Hipo confundido al ver que su esposa quiera hablar de ese tema.

-Después que termine mi amistad contigo… Todos los días… Por más fuerte que intentaba ser… Todos los malditos días, lloraba en mi cuarto… ¡No podía evitarlo!... Te extrañaba mucho, maldita sea.- Dijo e insulto Astrid con los ojos cristalinos al recordar esos tiempos.- ¡Todo me hacía recordar a ti!... Juguetes, juegos, tu sarcasmo, tu sonrisa, tu torpeza, ¡prácticamente todo!.-Termino de hablar o mejor dicho gritar la rubia cuando estaba al borde del llanto.

Al ver que los ojos de la bella guerrera estaban cristalinos. Hipo supo que estaba hablando con la verdad. Pero, ¿Por qué le dice todo eso ahora?.

-Si… a ti tampoco te gusto haber terminado mi amistad… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?.-Dijo y pregunto el castaño un poco desconcertado.

Astrid solamente esquivo la mirada, luego tomo un poco de aire para tranquilizarse y poder hablar sin preámbulos.

-Por qué no tenía opción.-Soltó la rubia mientras retoma su pose de seria aunque se sentía débil en realidad.- ¡Soy una mujer, Hipo!... Y en una sociedad vikinga, eso es casi nada.-Comento amarga Astrid ante decir ese hecho.

Hipo solo puso cara de confundido ante esa información.

-¿De qué hablas?... Hay mujeres que son guerreras, Astrid.-Comento el castaño.

-Pero no son tan respetadas como lo hombres.-Le contradijo la rubia.- Como mujer, estoy destinada a ser una ama de casa… Un simple pedazo de carne para producir hijos… O peor aún, para comprometer al mejor postor.-Termino de decir un poco apenada por lo último.

Hipo también se puso incomodo ante lo último que dijo su esposa. Porque prácticamente, eso paso entre la rubia y él.

-Si quería ser respetada, valorada, ¡sentir que soy alguien verdaderamente importante!... Tenía que ser la mejor en los combates. Y demostrar a todo el mundo que el apellido Horffeson seguía siendo importante y no solamente una familia que da pena…. Acaso no vez todo lo que caía en mis hombros siendo aún tan pequeña… La cantidad de responsabilidad que herede cuando mi padre quedo paralizado de las piernas.-Dijo Astrid tan margada y un tanto molesta por todo lo que tuvo que pasar siendo tan pequeña.

El joven castaño se sintió un poco mal por lo que tuvo que sentir su esposa después de ese trágico accidente de su padre. Sin embargo eso no cambia nada. Ya no se puede.

-Pero al final… Todo me resulto mal… O mejor dicho, no resulto como yo quería.-Comento triste y penosa la rubia mientras se agarraba de su ante brazo con su mano.- Al final, me case… No logre ser la mejor en los entrenamientos… No logre ser nadie verdaderamente importante… Lo único de bueno es que mi familia ya no tenga que preocuparse más por el dinero.- Término de hablar con la mirada baja.

-No te preocupes… Cuando nos divorciemos… Estoy seguro que podrás lograr todo eso que te has propuesto.-Comento el castaño para animarla un poco.

Astrid solo asintió despacio con la cabeza, unas cuantas veces. Sin embargo, eso ya no quería.

-Tal vez tengas razón… Como también me ayudaría que tú fingieras tu muerte y así viuda, podría ser la nueva heredera de Berk.-Comento estaba vez mirándolo directamente a los ojos en un tono muy serio.

Hipo quedo un poco desarmado ante ese comentario, porque le parecía un comentario indirecto.

-¿Qué… que tratas de decirme?.-Pregunto el castaño intentado no actuar nervioso al ser descubierto.

-¡No me tomes por tonta Hipo!... Sé que no te vas sin motivo alguno…. ¡Tú quieres huir!... ¿O acaso crees que me olvide que tú me prometiste desaparecer de mi vida?... ¿eh?... crees que olvide lo de ese día.- Aclaro Astrid tan seria, que apunto de nuevo al castaño con su dedo.

Ella se estaba refiriendo lo que paso en el tiempo de la Fiebre de Odín. Y como él le había prometido eso.

-Yo solo recuerdos insultos departe tuya.- Aclaro Hipo para hacerla entender que se estaba confundiendo. Y esa promesa es producto de alucinaciones suyas.

-Pues yo recuerdo claramente, antes de caer en un sueño profundo, como me prometiste no ser más un estovo… Como prometiste irte.- Aclaro Astrid para que este no intentase engañarla de nuevo.- ¿Planeas fingir tu muerte en el viaje de mañana, no?.-Le pregunto la rubia mientras se acercaba para mirarle cara a cara y que no haiga más engaños.

Ella ya sabía que era cierto, aun así quería ver si su "esposo" tenía la valentía de confírmalo delante de su cara. Y ante el silencio de su esposo, ella lo tomo como un sí.

Hipo solo se quedó callado ante esa pregunta, pero no por impresión o timidez por la cercanía que estaba de su esposa. Sino por la seriedad. Le tomo muchos días, sacrificios, actos arriesgados y más para poder planear una muerte y ser libre. Y ahora que Astrid venga y le diga todas esas cosas. Prácticamente hizo que su "magnífico plan" se valla al tacho.

El castaño rápidamente pensó una forma de despistarla. Sin embargo una acción de la rubia lo desconcertó. Astrid bajo la mirada y pego su frente con el pecho de su esposo.

-No lo hagas.-Dijo en una voz tan rota la rubia que claramente mostraba tristeza.-Te lo imploro… no te vallas de mi vida… no me puedo imaginar un mundo sin ti.-Terminado de hablar para luego comenzar a llorar no tan dramática, pero si lo suficiente para dejar que sus bellos ojos botaran lágrimas de tristeza.

Hipo quedo más que impresionado. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué justo cuando decidió olvidarla?, cuando quiso ya pensar en él, no dejarse llevar más por falsas ilusiones, ¡Cuando quiso buscar su verdadera felicidad!. Viene su amor platónico, le dice esas cosas y peor aún, actúa de esta manera. ¿Por qué ahora?.

-Astrid… escúchame… .-Intento hablar o engañarle el castaño para que así cuando la abandone no se sintiera tan mal.- cuando veas los privilegios que tendrás cuando yo me vaya…. Tú podrás…

-¡No!.- Grito Astrid, alzando la mirada para callarlo.- No quiero cometer más errores contigo… no quiero te vayas más de mi lado… ¡No quiero que nuestra relación sigas siendo a distancia!... ¡No quiero más de esto!.-Le reclamo la rubia ya harta de esta situación. Mientras se alejaba de él para intentar contener su tristeza.

A Hipo le costaba mucho mirarla, después de muchos años vio de nuevo a su rubia llorando. Nunca más lo había hecho desde el accidente de su padre. Sin embargo, lo está haciendo ahorita y ¡delante de él!. ¿Qué es lo que quería demostrarle?.

-Hipo perdóname.- Esas palabras hizo que al castaño mirara de nuevo a la rubia.- Perdóname por todo…. por ser una mala amiga, una mala esposa, por haberte abandonado en tus cumpleaños… por no consolarte cuando perdiste a tu madre…. Perdóname por todo.- Dijo finalmente Astrid mientras se abraza a sí misma y dejaba que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

El joven castaño solo la miraba y pensaba. ¿Sera posible? Será posible que esa niña de hace tantos años que no ha tenía cerca. ¿Volvió?. Ver a Astrid llorando la hacía parecer tan frágil que no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla.

No obstante una idea se le ocurrió. Camino hacia ella y le abrazo despacio para ver si ella lo aceptaba. Sin embargo, fue Astrid que lo abrazo primero y lloro en su pecho. Hipo solo acomodo sus brazos en la espalda de la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba el momento.

Pasaron los minutos y nadie dijo nada. Lo único que se escuchaba era los pequeños llantos de la rubia y la respiración del castaño.

-Yo no te odio Astrid.-Comento de repente Hipo.- Nunca te odie por todo eso que tú dices… Te respeto, te admiro… eres un ejemplo de valor para mí… Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.- Dijo este amablemente para poder tranquilizar a su esposa y que no se vea como la peor persona del mundo.-Pero si te sirve de algo… Te perdono.

Astrid sonrió cuando escucho esas palabras, su llanto comenzó a tranquilizarse y se dejó llevar por el abrazo que le proporcionaba el castaño. Se sentía tan aliviada y feliz que ya no le importaba nada más. Tenía de nuevo a su Hipo y eso es lo mejor que le ha pasado hasta ahora.

-Gracias….-susurro la rubia, en un tono bajo, pero lo suficiente para ser escuchada.

Por otro lado, Hipo, aun cuando tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, indicando que quería llorar. Pero no lo juzguen, espero tantos años por este momento que ya perdido la esperanza que pasaría. Sin embargo, allí estaba, delante de él. Justo cuando había decidido irse y olvidarse de todo… Astrid, su hermosa amiga, volvió a su vida.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron abrazados en medio de la herrería sin impórtale nada más que el cariño que recibían entre ellos. Tal vez mañana tengan muchos problemas, chismes de la gente, incluso nuevos enemigos, pero eso, ¿Qué importa ahora?. Nuevamente se tenían el uno al otro, volvieron a ser un equipo y eso es lo que verdaderamente importa.

 _Continuara…_

.

.

.

 **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES, SON DE DREAMWORKS Y DE Cressida Cowell, SOLO ESCRIBO POR PURA DIVERCION Y ENTRETENIMIENTO. GRACIAS.**

 **Hola a todos que siguen mi historia... Le agradezco mucho que se estén tomando un poco de su tiempo para leer mi nuevo capítulo... Muchas Gracias.**

 **No saben la enorme vergüenza que siento al actualizar tan tarde, ¡Incluso ya estamos en otro año!... Y yo sin actualizar. Lo siento, es lo único que les puedo decir, eso y además que espero que hayan pasado un feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo.**

 **Lamento enormemente mi demora pero no fue nada fácil escribir este capítulo decisivo que explicaría si Hipo se quedaba o se iba. Pero al ver que ustedes votaron porque se quedara. Bueno, no tenía más opción que hacerles caso.**

 **Pero quiero que sepan esto, Yo quería que Hipo se fuera para que después de cinco años volviera transformado e impresione a todo el mundo, así como muchos otros que también quería que se valle. Pero al ver que el pueblo quería que se quedara no tuve más opción que cambiar prácticamente toda mi historia.**

 **Eso sí, ahora, todos aquellos que querían que Hipo se quedara, me tendrán que ayudar con algunas ideas. ¡Por qué no tengo idea que escribir para los siguientes capítulos!. Hablo enserio, mi imaginación está acabada. Y si me pueden ayudar con ideas o frases o lo que sea. Les estaría muy agradecido.**

 **Otras de mis razones por las que me demore fue el hecho de quedar algo traumatizado al leer otras historias. Voy a ser sincero, me trauma enormemente que Astrid sea "tocada" por otro que no sea Hipo. A mí me da asco eso. Y no sé porque los escritores de esas historias escriben eso. Sé que, como escritor, quiero que mi historia sea genial, fantástica, muy cerca de la realidad, etc, etc. ¡Pero no hay que exagerar!.**

 **Yo escribo solamente para entretener, para tener otro punto de vista aparte de la película. Tal vez escenas de "Lemon" sean aceptables pero llevar la historia a tal punto de deshonrar a una mujer, es para mí lo peor que puede haber escrito una persona.**

 **Sé que eso pasa en la vida real y lamentablemente no se puede evitar. Pero no hay necesidad de tener que hacerlo con personajes que en vez de representar un amor imposible, un amor pudo, como los que ya no hay. Tenga que pasar algo como eso. No hay derecho.**

 **Con esto, no quiero hablar mal de ningún escritor, tal vez quieran llevar un mensaje indirecto a todas esas mujeres que pasaron por eso y demostrarles que la vida no acaba allí pero recuerden que Hipo y Astrid, son personajes que sabemos cómo son, como actúan, como crecieron, como se enamoraron. Y forzar mi imaginación a pensar esas cosas, es simplemente horrible.**

 **Estamos en un mundo modernos donde cualquiera puede escribir lo que quiere, pero el Fanfiction de HTTYD no es hacer que el leyente sea perturbado, para mí esto representa una oportunidad para que muchos imaginen cosas buenas, cosas que los entretengan, que los diviertan, que los llenen de suspensos o fantasías, que los saquen de la realidad y les lleve aun momento donde a cualquiera le gustaría que le pasara.**

 **Yo pienso que hay que dejar las "cosas fuertes" para historias donde los personajes no sean conocidos. Solo es una simple sugerencia.**

 **Volviendo a mí historia. ¿Qué escena les gusto más?, ¿Pudieron leerlo todo de corrido?, lamento si es muy largo pero para ser sincero, yo quería hacerlo corto pero a veces hago que una pequeña escena ocupe varias páginas, lo siento por eso. Prometo que para los próximos capítulos sean menos largos.**

 **¿Quieren que el sarcasmo de Hipo sea tipo Spiderman?... ahh…. Si es posible, podrían ser más específicos, no sé si me están hablando de la serie antigua o moderno o de las películas porque sinceramente solamente vi las pelis pero por ustedes puedo hacer un esfuerzo gracias.**

 **Por ahora, solamente habrá amistad. Quiero que el amor de Hipo y Astrid crezca poco a poco. Como debe de ser.**

 **Nota: A mí también me gusta los celos de la rubia.**

 **Mensaje para todos que querían que Hipo se valla: NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE AL FINAL LES DEJARE UNA PEQUEÑA SORPESA.**

 **No sé cómo hare para que Hipo y Astrid se vallan juntos pero creo tener una solución para eso, así que no se preocupen.**

 **Voy a intentar evitar tantos recuerdos.**

 **La ropa casa de Astrid es:** **llevaba puesto un polo rojo con mangas largas, hombreas de metal que a diferencia de las anteriores están estaban hechas de plata y oro de además tener el símbolo de Berk y el de jefe. Tenía una capucha polar color marrón claro, esto simbolizaba a una mujer comprometida y recién casada, unos leggins azul fuerte y para finalizar una falda de picos que esta vez le llega más allá de la rodilla pero el materia que estaba hecho, era mucho más ligera y elástica lo cual le brinda una mayor movilidad. De adorno, solo llevaba sus brazaletes que llevo ayer en su boda pero también ahora llevaba una tiara bonita, hecho de oro y adornado con el símbolo de jefe. Esto indicaba que era la esposa del Jefe de Berk. Nota; estaba en el capítulo 13 por cierto.**

 **Como ya les dije, si quieren más largo me demorare más tiempo.**

 **Por cierto voy a comenzó a crear una historia en mi cuenta de Fuira2567 de Wattpat para dar adelantos de lo que quiero que pase.**

 **Sin más que decirles o escribir me despido, solo espero haber podida satisfacer su necesidad de la falta de un capitulo y poder seguir haciéndolo.**

 **Un abrazo a todos y nos vemos hasta la próxima. Cualquier dudo no duden en comentarlo…..CHAO**

 **¿Reviews?**


	24. Duerme conmigo

Capítulo 24

El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte, anunciando un nuevo día en la isla de Berk. Y a pesar de todos los sucesos inesperados de ayer, la gente salía de sus casas con total normalidad. No obstante, no se podría decir que todos amanecieron de la misma forma.

Ya que en la Herrería del pueblo. En el cuarto privado del aprendiz para ser más precisos. Se podría ver a dos jóvenes durmiendo cómodamente en una cama, y a pesar que el mueble no era muy grande que digamos. A ellos no parecía impórtales.

En eso, el joven castaño comienza a abrir los ojos al sentir los primero rayos de luz entrado por su ventana. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de levantar medio cuerpo y dar un gran bostezo. Lo primero que vio, fue su escritorio, sus planos tirados por doquier y sus libros en el estante. En pocas palabras lo de siempre.

Sin embargo, fue un pequeño jaleo a su costado que lo llamo la atención. Con cuidado, gira la cabeza hacia la derecha para ver con mucha sorpresa a su bella esposa durmiendo de espaldas.

Hipo tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder, estaba tan sorprendido que sentía que su respiración se le había parado. No obstante hizo un esfuerzo para no dar un grito de asombro o terror al estar en una situación tan inesperada.

-¿Qué paso?.- Se preguntaba mentalmente el castaño mientras intentaba recordar desesperadamente los sucesos de ayer.

Lo primero que recuerda fue que se reconcilio con Astrid. Ella había llorado tanto que cuando termino le dijo que se sentía muy cansada y que quería recostarse un rato antes de ir a la casa. Fue entonces que él le ofrecido a echase en su cama, cosa que la rubia acepto. Pero minutos después, Astrid se quedó profundamente dormida en esa cama y al no tener más frazadas; él se recostó a su lado. Con la única condición que cuando despertara saldría rápidamente de la cama para si no parecer un pervertido.

Y eso fue lo que paso y lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Con cuidado, Hipo retiro la manta que cubría a ambos, su parte nomas. Para luego lentamente, poner sus pies en el suelo y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, una voz detrás de él lo detuvo.

-No me digas que te vas a escapar de nuevo.- Dijo una voz que el castaño conocía bien. Tan bien que le puso la piel de gallina.

Hipo trago duro antes de girar su cabeza y ver a su bellísima esposa con una tonta sonrisa. Mientras que ella lo miraba con una cara de seria y sospechosa. Astrid solo había girado su cuerpo para estar al frente de su "esposo", lamentablemente para el castaño o no, al no poseer su capucha y sus protectores de metal. Se podría ver perfectamente la forma de sus senos y aunque era obvio que estaba cubierto por el polo rojo, eso no dejaba de ser provocativo. Cosa que le puso aún más nerviosos al castaño.

-Hola Astrid.- Saludo con una sonrisa tonta mientras intentaba no mirar por debajo de la cabeza y sale de la cama.- No pasó nada.-Se apresuró a decir Hipo para que ella no pensara cosas malas mientras se alejaba lentamente de la cama. Temeroso ante la reacción de la rubia.

Pero Astrid solo encogió los hombros mientras pone una cara de confundida al escuchar ese comentario.

-Eso ya lo sé… Aun llevamos la misma ropa puesta de ayer.-Dijo la rubia para que este no se alterara por tonterías.

-Si… Tienes razón… No sé porque dije eso.-Admitió el castaño avergonzado.

La rubia solo negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. A veces su esposo actuaba como un tonto. Incluso demasiado.

-Sera mejor que nos levantemos.- Recomendó la rubia mientras sale de la cama y busca sus protectores de metal y la capucha.

Hipo también busco sus protectores de cuero y se las puso.

-¿Y ahora?.- Pregunto Astrid mientras terminaba de abrocharse su capucha.

-¿Ahora de qué?.- Dijo Hipo sin entenderle.

-Que va a pasar entre nosotros.- Dijo Astrid con los brazos cruzados y hablando directo en el asunto de su relación.

-¿Nosotros?... ehhh… supongo que todo seguirá normal.- Dijo Hipo nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca.- Digo yo… cada uno vivirá en su casa… Y no se…

No sabía que decirle, era obvio que ya han vuelto hacer amigos, pero no se podría actuar como tal, porque en realidad estaban casados. Y eso... Era algo incómodo… O raro, mejor dicho.

-¿Ya no trataras de irte, verdad?.- Pregunto la rubia para tratar el otro tema que también tenía era importante.

-No… no me voy.- Dijo Hipo avergonzado, no por haber planeado algo así sino porque fue descubierto por su mismísima esposa.- Pero tendré que irme igual en los barcos de pesca… Bocon hablo con el jefe y yo no puedo retractarme ahora…

Ese comentario no le gusto para nada a Astrid. Por un lado su corazón le decía que le estaba mintiendo y que aun planeaba escaparse; pero por otro lado, le decía que estaba diciendo la verdad. Sin embargo, estar por un tiempo lejos del castaño, no le agradaba para nada esa idea.

-No te vayas.- Le interrumpió rápidamente Astrid en un tono tímido y en voz baja.

Hipo se sorprendió un poco ante esa actitud, la verdad era raro ver a la bella y fuerte guerrera, como era conocida Astrid, actuar de esa manera.

-No me voy para siempre.-Le dijo para que dejara de pensar en el tema de fugarse.- Pero tendré que irme igual ya que mi partida fue avisada al capitán… Y será muy mal visto si no me presento… Además… yo…

Estaba hablando Hipo intentando explicar de porque tendrá que salir en los barcos, sin embargo. Una acción de su esposa lo dejo callado.

A Astrid no le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando y sin saber cómo actuar o que decirle. Se acercó a su marido, le tomo de ambas manos y le miro directamente a los ojos.

-No quiero que te vayas.- Confeso aun en un tono tímido pero firme.- Quiero corregir todos mis errores contigo… Y si tú estás lejos, no podré hacerlo.- Comento con todo el valor que sentía en ese momento.

Hipo trago duro ante la cercanía que estaba de la rubia, sobre todo las palabras que le dijo. Es que aún no se lo podía creer, tantos años estar separados y ahora, volver a hablar como si no hubiese pasado nada, no era muy lógico que digamos.

Sin embargo, había algo que no podía pasar de ser desprevenido. Así como Hipo podía tranquilizar a la rubia en cualquier situación y sin importan que tan enojada estúdiese. Astrid podía hacer que su castaño cambiara de opinión sin importar que tan decidido estuviera.

-S..si… eso quieres… no me iré.- Le dijo el castaño en un tono muy nervioso y sonrojado.

-Gracias.- Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa para luego soltarle las manos y darle un gran abrazo cariñosamente.

Hipo quedo un poco estático ante este repentino acción, no obstante, no le tomo mucho tiempo para corresponder también ese abrazo tan amigable.

Luego de unos minutos, Astrid se separó rápidamente dejando un poco confundido al castaño. Pero ella no lo hizo de mala manera, simplemente comenzó a sentir algo inapropiado para ese momento tan amistoso.

-Bien.- Aclaro su garganta y toma un poco de aire para que sus mejillas rojas volvieran a la normalidad.- Entonces… Empaca todas tus cosas.- Ordeno la rubia seria, una vez que sintió que volvía en sí.

-¿empacar?... ¿Qué?.- Pregunto el castaño confundido.

-Tus cosas.- Respondió con los brazos cruzados.- Vas a volver a la casa… No se ve bien que duermas en un cuartito cuando tienes una casa grande.- Dijo la rubia seria para que recordara la situación en la que están viviendo.

-Volver… a casa.-Dijo Hipo asombrado ante esa petición.

Está bien que haya solucionado sus problemas de comunicación con la rubia. Sin embargo, ambos vivir bajo el mismo techo. Le hacía sentir muy nervioso… más de lo normal.

-Astrid creo que estamos saliendo un poco del límite… Sera mejor que cada uno duerma en su propio cuarto.-Le dijo el castaño un poco nervioso ante su reacción.-Además, aunque no lo creas… Yo estoy cómodo aquí… en mi cuarto personal.-Le comento para que viera que no se siente tan incómodo ante su situación.

-Claro y así podrá venir cualquier resbalosa, aprovecharse de ti… Y como tú eres tan "bueno" no aras nada para defenderte.- Aclaro seria Astrid para hacerle recordar los sucesos de ayer con cierta arpía.

Hipo solo dio un paso atrás mientras sonreía torpemente. Claro que recodaba lo que paso con Kaira, pero no creía que pasaría nuevamente. ¿O sí?.

-Este… Yo..yo.- Hablo el castaño intentando encontrar una excusa concreta pero nada le salía.-No creo que suceda de nuevo.- Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente ante la mirada asesina de su esposa.

-Pues yo no pienso esperar que suceda ALGO para que tomes esto enserio.-Dijo la rubia intentado olvidar sus pensamientos de encontrar al castaño besando a otra mujer.- Así que, agarras todas tus cosas y nos vamos inmediatamente a la casa.-Ordeno tan firme como pudo y mientras señalaba tanto la ropa, los libros y lo demás cosas que se encontraban esparcidos en el pequeño cuarto.

Hipo se puso aún más nervioso. Él no quería salir de su cuarto, aquí era su espacio persona, su habitad de conocimiento, ¡su lugar privado!. Y tener que cambiar todo eso por estar al lado de una persona que a pesar de tener un profundo cariño y respeto también le daba un enorme miedo y temor. No parecía una buena idea.

-¿Lo puedo hacer más tarde?.- Pregunto el castaño intentando ganar tiempo para buscar una excusa. ¡Y rápido!.

-No.- Respondió rápido la rubia.- Porque estoy segura que en vez de obedecerme, buscaras una excusa para quedarte y verme de nuevo con cara de tonta.-comento ella aún más seria e incluso con un toque de molestia.

El castaño quedo un poco sorprendido ante ese comentario. Era como si ella hubiese podido leer la mente. ¿Cómo era eso posible?.

-Yo… no… no haría eso, Astrid.- dijo él intentado sonar inocente. Aunque era muy obvio que mentiría.

-Claroooo.-dice la rubia en tono sarcástico.- Y yo dejaría de ser ruda solo porque ahora soy una mujer casada.- Comenta sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hablo.

-Este….- Hipo no sabía que decirle, para ser más precisos, no sabía cómo actuar. Ayer pensaba que Astrid le odiaba profundamente y ahora parece que le importa todo lo que él hace o piensa. ¿Acaso eso tiene algo de lógica?, ¿O es que aún no comprende muy bien a las mujeres?. Tal vez ambas.

-Ninguna palabra más Haddock.- Le ordeno Astrid. Hipo no lo sabía pero cuando ella usaba su apellido era porque de verdad hablaba enserio y no quería más peros.- Ahora… Quiero que agares todas tus cosas y nos vallamos inmediatamente a la casa.

Hipo se sentía muy intimidado por la forma que actuaba su esposa. Y también porque veía que ella no aceptaría un "no" como respuesta. Pero justo cuando él se iba dar por vencido, una idea se le vino a la mente cuando por casualidad vio, por la ventana de su cuarto, a la gente que se veía a la distancia.

-Astrid… ya hay gente afuera… Y no quiero que me vean cargando mis cosas como si fuera un burro.- Dijo el joven castaño con una sonrisa intentado ganar un poco de piedad de su esposa.

Pero al parecer, su esposa no quería darle ningún poco de piedad.

-Hipo, Hipo, Hipo…. Vas a hacer lo que yo diga.-Comenzó a hablar Astrid pero en esta vez, en un tono amenazador.- O lo vas a lamentar mucho.- Termino de hablar la "Bella" rubia mientras le mostraba su hacha que tenía en las manos.

El pobre castaño quedo estático y aterrado cuando vio el arma. ¿En qué monto ella lo ha cogido?. Sin embargo, ante el ver el hacha y la mirada seria y aterradora de su esposa. Supo que no tenía más opción.

¿Por qué los dioses le enviaron a la mujer más aterradora del mundo?

.

.

.

En medio de todo el pueblo, se podría ver a un niño jugando con su pelota junto a un amigo. Un hombre vikingo que llevaba una cesta llena de pescados tal vez para almacenarla o mejor aún para su almuerzo de hoy. Y también a una señora vikinga que estaba tendiendo la rapo mojada de su familia en una cuerda amarada entre dos postes al frente de su casa.

Sin embargo, todas estas personas junto con muchas otras. Dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para ver con asombro y sorpresa algo que no se ve todos los días.

En el principal camino que conducía prácticamente desde el muelle hasta el gran salón. Se podría ver la persona que hace algunos días salvo muchas vidas… la persona que es el mejor en los entrenamientos contra dragones… la persona que prácticamente a sorprendidos a todos estos últimos días.

Pero ahora, esa misma persona, estaba caminando de una forma que pocas se han visto.

Hipo llevaba dos grandes paquetes cuadrados en cada mano, de seguro serán sus libros, mientras que por la espalda llevaba una gran mochila, tan grande y llena, que la ropa que contenía se le estaba saliendo. Todo eso parecía muy pesado, tanto que el pobre castaño caminaba agachado para poder tener equilibrio.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era ver lo que estaba detrás de él.

Allí se veía a la bella y fuerte Astrid Haddock, caminando con su típica ropa de "esposa" mientras tenía su hacha en la mano y una mirada de pocos amigos en el rostro. Se notaba que estaba furiosa, pero la pregunta es, ¿Por qué?.

Pero para la rubia no le importaba lo extraño que parecía esta situación, ella quería vigilar a su esposo para que fuese directamente hacia la casa y que no se "desviara" hacia otro lugar. Sin embargo, conforme caminaban, las miradas de sorpresa y asombro que le daba cada habitante de Berk, comenzó a molestarle.

-¡¿Qué están mirando?!.- Les grito Astrid mientras le mostraba su hacha en la mano y los miraba amenazadoramente.

De inmediato, cada hombre, mujer y niño volvieron a su actividad normal intentando fingir que no han visto nada. Sin embargo, la sensación de tener algo al frente que casi nunca se ha visto y que también parecía algo muy cómico. Provocaba que la mayoría intentase mirar aunque sea de reojo.

Es que, ver al "próximo" jefe de Berk ser sumiso ante su esposa. Es algo que no se ve todos los días. Está bien que él no sea todo un vikingo y que la rubia sea un tanto agresiva. Pero en una sociedad vikinga el hombre es el jefe de la familia. No al revés.

Para Hipo, esto es lo peor que alguna vez le había pasado. Se sentía prácticamente humillado y avergonzado. ¿Es esta la forma como le quería su esposa o es su venganza por haberla obligado a casarse con él?. Sea cual sea la razón, quería que la tierra se lo tragase.

.

.

.

Dentro de la casa Haddock, todo parecía tranquilo en su interior. Hasta que de repente…

¡Bum!

La puerta principal se abre de un golpe dejando pasar al pobre castaño, quien solo dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, antes de caer de rodillas para después desplomarse en el suelo con todas sus cosas que había llevado encima.

-Hay dioses… que dolor.- Dijo este mientras pone una mano detrás para intentar sobarse su espalda.

Si no fuera por todo lo que cargo desde su cuarto en la herrería hasta su antiguo hogar. Nunca se hubiese dado cuenta de todo lo que tenía en su desordenada habitación. Y para ser sinceros, él no recordaba tener tantas cosas, es decir, sabía que tenía un montón de cuadernos y libros, la mayoría heredados de su difunta madre, pero no creía que era un numero un tanto exagerado. Para resumirlo, por cada prenda de ropa, tenía por lo menos veinte cuadernos o libros viejos. Ni su esposa no pudo evitar sorprenderse al notar todo eso.

Y mientras que Hipo se quitaba la enorme maleta que llevaba encima y lo dejaba a un lado con los demás paquetes, para luego dirigirse a descansar un rato en unos de los sofás de la sala. Su esposa, quien hasta la puerta de la casa había ahuyentado a cada chismoso que se ponía al frente, entro tranquilamente al hogar con su hacha aun en la mano y una mirada seria en el rostro. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y no tardo mucho tiempo en fijarse en su "esposo".

-¿Qué crees que estas asiendo?.- Pregunto Astrid mirándolo y con los brazos cruzados.

Hipo solo la miro de reojo para luego acomodarse mejor en el mueble.

-Astrid... Por favor... ten un poco de piedad... Estoy casi muerto.-Le contesto Hipo en un tono agotador.

Sin embargo, lo siguiente que sintió el pobre castaño fue como alguien le da un empujón, haciendo que se cayese fuertemente al suelo.

Y ese alguien no es nada menos que su "querida y dulce" esposa mostrado su cariño...

-¡No me importa si estás cansado!.-Le grito la rubia.- Quiero que lleves toda tu ropa al cuarto en este mismo instante.-Le ordeno Astrid en un tono tan demandante y amenazador mientras señalaba con su dedo la maleta y luego las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.

Hipo lo miro desde el suelo con cara de aterrado. ¿Porque Astrid tiene tanta exigencia que vivan juntos?.

Pero antes que alguien pudiera actuar o decir algo... Un grito desde afuera de la casa, llamo la atención a los dos tortolitos.

-¡Astrid puedes salir un rato!.-El sonido de la voz era tan conocida para ambos, aunque un tanto fastidiosa para una.

-Ahora que quieres.- Se dijo Astrid mientras va hacia la puerta, la abre y sale de la casa.

Al frente de ella estaba nada menos que su "queridísima" amiga Brutilda, quien lo miraba con cara burlona.

-¿Qué pasa Brutilda?, ¿Acaso no vez que estoy ocupado?.- Le pregunto y reclamo la rubia con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria.

-¿Qué?... ¿Acaso no puedo venir a saludar a mi amiga?... ¿O es que, como estas casada… ya no tienes tiempo para mí?.-Le contesto Brutilda con un tono incrédulo.

Pero Astrid no parecía sentir ni la más poca culpa por esas palabras.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Brutilda?.-Repitió nuevamente sin cambiar su actitud.

-Bueno… Nada más venía a Felicitarte.- Contesto ella con simpleza. Aunque su sonrisa decía otra cosa.- Has dejado bien alto el nombre de una mujer.

-¿De qué estás hablando?.-Pregunto su amiga pero esta vez con un toque de confundida.

-Hay Astrid, no te hagas… Es obvio que al fin te estas desquitando con Hipo.- Comento Brutilda acercándose un poco más a la rubia.- Sinceramente no entendí muy bien al principio… Cuando gritaste diciendo que él es tuyo. Pero después me puse a pensar… Y resultaba ser tan obvio.- Dijo ella de nuevo con una gran sonrisa.- tú no quieres que nadie se acerque para así tenerlo para ti solita… Y ser la única que le hará sufrir.-Concluyo de hablar con una alegría sobrenatural en su rostro.

Pero su amiga rubia no lo veía de la misma forma. ¿Hacerlo sufrir?. ¡Eso era totalmente ridículo!. Ella lo que quería era protegerlo de esas zorras y para eso, le obligo a que volviese a casa; estando cerca le será más fácil cuidarlo.

-No digas bobadas Brutilda.-Comento Astrid ya en un tono molesto.

-Jajaja… Por favor Astrid, no tienes que fingir conmigo… Estamos entre amigas.-Comento la rubia de tres coletas aun con la misma actitud.-Sabes por un momento creí que tu actuabas como las típicas novias que protegen lo que es suyo… Pero veo que no…. Jajaja… Por fin estas sacando tu lado malvado, que bueno… Oye, pero recuerda que Hipo será mío después, así que no me lo maltrates mucho, ¿Ok?.- Le dijo Brutilda con una incredulidad tremenda que a cualquiera fastidiaría.

Sin embargo, la repuesta de su amiga no fueron palabras. No. Más bien fue lo menos esperado… Para ella.

¡Pummm!.

Lo siguiente que se vio, fue como Brutilda recibió un golpe en la nariz que lo envió directamente contra el suelo haciendo que tanto la caída como su nariz ensangrentada se viese dolorosa.

Le tomo unos segundos recuperarse pero cuando lo hizo, inmediatamente se llevó su mano en la nariz para comprobar, que de verde, estaba sangrando.

-¡Oye!... ¡Qué te pasa!.- Le reclamo la rubia de tres coletas desde el suelo con una expresión nada bonito.

-Así aprenderás a dejar de decir estupideces.- Le dijo Astrid mientras se le acercaba a pasos peligroso.- Y ya vete haciendo la idea que Hipo no es tuyo… él es mío, soy su esposa... Y tengo todo el derecho sobre él más de lo que te imaginas-Lo dijo con una voz tan firme como pocas veces se le han visto.

-Pero… tú me dijiste.., que él sería mi…. ¡Auuu!.- Estaba reclamándola, sin embargo, sintió un tremendo pisotón que le hizo callar y gritar de dolor.

-¡Olvídate de esa estudies!... ¡Hipo es mío!... ¡Y nadie me lo va a quitar!.-Le dijo ahora si en un tono muy furioso que le provoco escalofríos a la rubia que estaba tirada en el suelo.- Ahhh… casi me olvido.- Dijo Astrid para después agacharse y darle un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

-¡Auuu!... ¿Y eso por qué?.- Le reclamo nuevamente la adolorida Brutilda.

-Por pasarte de bocona.- Le dijo cuándo recordó lo que le conto la zorra de Kaira en la herrería.

Y dicho esto se dio media vuelta y camino nuevamente hacia su casa. La casa Haddock.

-Ya has subido tus cosas a arriba.- Comento la bella rubia una vez dentro del hogar.

Sin embargo, no tuvo repuesta alguno del interior de la casa.

-¿Hipo?.- Pregunto ella adentrándose más e intentando buscar a su marido.

Pero lo único que encontraba era la maleta y los paquetes tirados en el mismo lugar.

-¡Hipo!.- Llamo de nuevo la rubia, alzando un poco la voz para que se pudiera escuchar hasta el segundo piso, esperando que estuviese allí… Pero nada.

Después de ir a la cocina, cuartos, sala y demás habitaciones. Astrid concluyo que Hipo, "su marido", simplemente no estaba en la casa… Se escapó… De nuevo.

En ese momento. A Astrid le comenzó a invadir un monto de sentimientos. Y para la desgracia del castaño, eran sentimientos negativos.

-¡Maldito Hijo de Troll!.-Grito ella tan furiosa que comenzó a patear lo primero que se le ponía al frente.

Tras algunos minutos de ira, se podía ver tanto la sala, la cocina y demás cuartos desordenados. Mejor dicho, se podría ver casi toda la casa destruida, como si el odio de Odín se hubiese desatado allí. Pero ni él o cualquier dios no era responsable de todo ese desorden, sino una bella rubia que se encontraba parada en medio de la sala, con la respiración agitada y una mirada de miedo en su rostro.

Todo esto, mientras que mentalmente se preguntaba, ¿En dónde diablos estará Hipo?.

.

.

.

Mientras tantos, a unos cuantos metros de la casa Haddock. Se podría ver a cierto castaño escondido detrás de una de las tantas casas que hay. Y a pesar que nadie le ha estado siguiendo, él aun sentía mucho miedo. Sobre todo cuando no sabe cómo habrá reaccionado su esposa cuando salió sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Por Odín… Espero que no esté tan molesta.- Dijo este mientras miraba en la dirección que vino, esperando que no le hayan seguido.

-¡Hipo!.- Un llamado atrás de él, lo altero tanto que casi le da un infarto al corazón.

-¡Por todos los dioses!, ¡Bocon, deja asustarme de esta manera!.-Le contesto el chico mientras se daba la vuelta para ver como su maestro de Herrería venia hacia su dirección.

-Lo siento Chico… Pero a veces actúas un poco dramático.-Contesto este mientras se paraba al frente.- Como sea… Vengo a decirte que no pude hacer que el capitán te llevara en su barco.-Informo este de los sucesos de ayer.

-¿Enserio?... ¿Y por qué?.- Pregunto este confundido.

Normalmente cualquiera que quisiera ir al mar en el barco de pesca era bienvenido. Sobre todo en estas épocas donde se necesitaba más personal, a pesar que el clima no era tan apropiado que digamos.

-Al parecer, él como muchos otros… Han recibido cierta "advertencia" de tu padre pare que no salieras de la isla en ningún barco.-Contesto Bocon intentado sonar normal.

-Espera… ¿Me estás diciendo que mi papá amenazo a todos los que tienes barco para impedir que yo me fuera de Berk?.- Pregunto incrédulo Hipo. Sin saber cómo tomarse toda esa información.

-Bueno.. "amenazar" como decir que fue una amenaza, es una palabra muy fuerte… Solo digamos que les informó amablemente, con un hacha en el cuello, que tú no tenías permiso de ir en ninguna embarcación.-  
Comento el herrero como si no fuera nada de otro mundo. Simplemente una actuación de un padre y jefe vikingo.

En cambio Hipo no tomo eso muy bien que digamos, pero no hizo nada más que llevarse una mano en la nuca y meditar de las acciones que tomo su padre, aparte de obligarlo a casar, antes de irse en búsqueda del nido. Por otro punto, al parecer su "perfecto plan" para fingir su muerte e irse de la aldea con los dragones, no funciono tan bien que digamos. Porque no conto con este pequeño detalle, de parte de su queridísimo padre.

-Hay alguna otra cosa más que debería saber.- Dijo el castaño para ver si había más sorpresas escondidas.

-No, nada más… O al menos no que yo sepa.- Comento Bocon mientras intentaba hacer memoria si le faltaba algún detalle.

Pero antes que alguno de los dos pudiera proseguir con la conversación. Un grito a la distancia les llamo la atención, en especial a uno.

-¡Hipoooooooooo!...

Ambos miraron en la dirección que se escuchó el grito. Uno con cara de terror y otro con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Al parecer ya tienes una "buena" comunicación con tu esposita.-Le dijo Bocon en tono burlón como pícaro.

-Bueno si a "comunicación" te refieres ser agredido por tu esposa… Me parece una muy bonita forma de comunicarse.-Y dicho esto, Hipo dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque. El único lugar donde estaría a salvo…. Especialmente de su esposa.

Bocon solo se quedó allí parado mientras veía como su aprendiz huía de su aterradora esposa. De repente, él sonrió, de cierta forma esto le trae viejos recuerdos.

.

.

.

Muchas Horas después, ya era de noche en la isla. Y aunque muchas familias vikingas se encontraban descansando en la comodidad de sus casas o compartiendo un momento con los amigos en el gran salón. Había otras que no estaban tan felices que digamos.

-Maldito… tarado… estúpido… Una quiere que este bien las cosas entre los dos… Pero el otro se tiene que escapar como un cobarde.-Se dijo y repitió Astrid para sí misma mientras caminaba a pasos fuertes hacia el acantilado de la isla.

Una vez llegado a su destino, Astrid se quedó allí parada mirando la luna con cierta furia y melancolía. Estaba muy molesta porque Hipo desapareció, de nuevo, sin decirle nada. ¡Ni siquiera se dignó el muy Hijo de Troll aparecerse en el comedor a la hora del almuerzo!. Y por más que lo busco por la aldea. Nada, simplemente Hipo desapareció como si no fuese nada. Por otro lado ella también sentía cierta tristeza, aunque es muy pequeña, pero igual había. No le gustaba que su marido se fuera así nada más, sin decirle alguna cosa o explicación si quiera. Y la idea de que muchas jóvenes en Berk estén tras su marido lo atormenta en cierta forma. Aunque está más que claro que Hipo respeta su compromiso con ella. Él también tiene la idea clara sobre el divorcio y eso es lo que más le atormentaba.

Pero, ¿Acaso eso no pasara?, después de todo solo volvieron a ser simplemente amigos. Pero nada más. Es decir, no es como si estuviese enamorado de él.

-Pero él si tiene sentimientos por mí.- Dijo Astrid cuando recordó de repente la conversación de Hipo con Kaira.

La muy zorra tal vez tuvo la osadía de declararse a un hombre casado. Sin embargo, recuerda claramente cuando "escucho" como Hipo lo rechazaba.

Y la rechazaba por ella.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Flash Back**_

-Hipo… tú me gustas… y mucho.

Cuando escucho eso, Astrid se quedó estática, ni siquiera la mano que había levantado para tocar la puerta la podía mover. En ese momento comenzó a sentir un montón de sentimientos. Sentimientos que no pensó que tenía, pero allí estaban. Y eran las cosas más horribles que alguna vez le había pasado.

Principalmente sintió un dolor en el corazón, pero no como el dolor que sintió cuando le dijeron que su padre quedaría paralitico de las piernas, no. Esta vez fue algo totalmente diferente.

Era como si algo sumamente importante se le hubiese quitado. Como si le hayan arrancado un brazo o una pierna. Perdón, el dolor que sentía era mucho más grande que eso.

Astrid no hizo nada más que dar algunos pasos atrás tras salir un poco de su shock, su mano bajo solito, como si su cuerpo estuviese actuando por su cuenta. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella comenzó a sentir algo que no espera volver a sentir… Miedo…

Miedo de haber perdido a Hipo.

Sin embargo, la bella rubia se armó del poco valor que aún le quedaba. Para acercarse a la puerta y pegar su oído y escuchar lo que pasaba adentro. Sin estar tan segura si le va a gustar o no la conversación.

-Pero puedes hacer el intento de mirarme con otro ojos… ¿No crees?.

¿Mirarle con otros ojos?, ¿qué quiso decir con eso?. O acaso Hipo ya la estaba miraba como una amante pero al parecer ahora quiere que la mire como… como… ¡Una esposa!.

-¡Por Odín, no!.-Se gritó mentalmente la rubia mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano para que no saliese por allí.

-Kaira… Lo siento… pero yo... yo… ya estoy enamorada de alguien… Y ese no eres tú.- Esa era la voz de Hipo. Y esa era su respuesta para esa zorra.

Bueno, para ser honestos, esa repuesta tuvo dos efectos para nuestra bella rubia. La primera, se sentía feliz que Hipo no esté interesado en esa zorra, haciendo que su suposición anterior no sea más que un producto de su imaginación. Y la segunda, sentía una enorme alteración, ¿Ya está enamorado de alguien?, ¿Quién será?.

La sola idea de saber que su castaño esté interesado en alguien especial, por una extraña razón le atormentaba enormemente.

-¿Qué?... ¡¿Y se puede saber quién es ella?!.-Esa era la voz de otra exigiéndole una repuesta.

Si, por favor. Ella también quiere saber, ¿De quién estaba enamorado su marido?.

-¿Es Astrid?.-Escucho decir de repente de la zorra ante el silencio del castaño.

Cuando escucho su nombre, la rubia sintió un nerviosismo enorme. Sera posible que ella sea… No, no puede ser. Desde que terminaron su amistad, siempre lo ha menospreciado. Insultado, golpeado… Ignorándolo. No puede ser que Hipo a pesar de todo eso, tengo un tipo de sentimiento… de ese tipo en especial... por ella, ¿O sí?.

-¿Acaso es una broma?... ¡A ella no le gustas!... Es más… ¡hasta creo que te odia!.

-¡Ya lo sé!.

Astrid se sorprendió mucho cuando escucho a Hipo gritar. ¿Por qué se altera tanto?, se preguntó mentalmente la rubia.

-... Siempre lo supe… siempre.

Conforme hablaba su marido, se podría notar cierto dolor en su voz. Un dolor que a ella no le gustaba.

-Es solo que… Me ilusione… de acuerdo… ¡Me ilusione por muchos años!... Y siempre creí que podría tener algo con ella… ¡aunque sea una simple amistad!...

¿Una simple amistad?, ¿Eso era lo que Hipo quería de ella?. Simplemente, volver a ser amigos. Sin embargo, por una extraña razón, la rubia no se conformaba con eso.

-Pero ahora sé que no podre tener nada con Astrid…

-Estará hablando con respecto a lo que paso esa noche.- Pensó la rubia recordando cómo lo insulto cuando él solo quería ayudarla. Salvarla la vida mejor dicho.

Quería entrar y decirle que todo lo que le dijo esa noche no fue enserio. Que solo actuó por un estúpido impulso de envidia. Y que estaba enormemente arrepentida.

-Pero eso no quita el hecho que… que… que mi corazón solo le pertenece a ella.

Astrid abrió enormemente los ojos mientras se queda sin alienta. Habrá escuchado mal o es que…. No.. no puede ser… no puede ser posible que Hipo dijera eso. ¿Su corazón solo le pertenecía a ella?. Porque si es así, eso quiere decir…. Que… que…

-Está enamorado de mí.- Se dijo en voz baja Astrid asombrada y sin poder evitar que se le formara una pequeña sonrisa en sus carnosos y sexy labios.

-Tal vez nunca podre quitarte esos sentimientos por esa rubia…

Escucho de repente hablar a la acompañante de su marido. Astrid hizo una mueca de disgusto al notar el tono de voz con que le estaba hablando. Un tono que no le gustaba para nada.

-Sin embargo, puedo hacer que comiences de nuevo… Puedo reparar tu corazón roto… Si tú me lo permites.- Lo escucho hablar en un tono tan cariñoso, que le alerto de cierto peligro en el ambiente.

Como si su sexto sentido le dijese que algo muy malo va a pasar si no actuaba pronto.

-No… Kaira… Por favor… Aléjate.

Astrid se comenzó a molestar mucho cuando escucho a su castaño hablar así, Tal vez no sepa lo que estará pasando adentro. Pero algo le decía que esa zorra se estaba aprovechando de él.

-Vamos… Solo un beso… Un simple beso.- Les escucho hablar a la zorra.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.- Dijo la rubia mientras agarraba fuertemente su hacha y se preparaba para abrir la puerta de una patada.

¡Nadie toca lo que es suyo!

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

.

.

.

Astrid no estaba segura que sentir ante saber eso. Hipo estaba enamorado de ella, sin embargo, no estaba muy segura si podía corresponder esos sentimientos.

Nunca se había enamorado, para ella solo existía el entrenamiento contra los dragones y ser el mejor en ello. Siempre fue así. ¿Por qué tendría que cambiar eso?.

-Tal vez por el hecho que ahora soy una mujer casada.- Se dijo así misma mientras contemplaba la luna del cielo.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta como alguien se acercaba atrás suyo.

-Bonita noche para caminar… No te parece.-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, que casi le da un paro cardiaco.

-¡Mamá!... ¡Me asustases!.- Le reclamo su hija mientras se daba la vuelta para verla.

Al frente de ella estaba precisamente su madre, quien estaba caminando en dirección al gran comedor pero cuando vio a su hija parada en el acantilado. Prefirió pasar a saludarla antes que comenta una locura. No es que piense que su hija sea capaz de eso, pero es preferible prevenir que lamentar.

-Solo salí a caminar un rato.- Informo la rubia ante las "supuestas" sospechas de su madre.

-Me lo imaginaba.-Dijo su madre.

Luego paso unos minutos de silencio entre ambas hasta que la mayor la rompió.

-Y no me quieres decir algo.- Comento la mayor.

-Que te puedo decir.- Contesto la rubia con los brazos cruzados.

-Ahh… no se… Tal vez… de porque trataste a tu marido como una mula de carga.- Dijo su madre para hablar de ese tema que le había comentado la gente en la mañana.

-Yo no lo trate como una mula.- Comento Astrid pero ante la mirada de su madre, tenía que ser sincera.- Bueno, tal vez un poco… Pero era la única forma que volviese a casa, ya estaba cansada de verlo como vive en ese cuarto tan pequeño.- Le dijo esperando que no la juzgara mal.

Pero su madre no pensó como ella supondría, al contrario, solo sonrió ante escuchar eso.

-Me alegra saber que te interesas más por tu marido.- Comento la señora.

-Si… pero tal vez me gustaría más si el interés fuese reciproco.- Dijo en un tono melancólico la rubia.

-Bueno… Si no le gritaras mucho… Tal vez te tendría un poco de consideración.-Dijo su madre refiriéndose cuando le contaron como su hija buscaba como loca por toda la aldea a su marido.

-Si… Creo que fui un poco dura, ¿No?.- Dijo Astrid aceptando sus acciones de esta mañana.

-Más que dura… Mostrabas tu preocupación de una forma tosca.-Le comento la señora vikinga.- Debes de ser un poco más amable.

-Eso ya lo sé.-Contesto su hija.- Pero la idea de que…. Si lo dejo y vine una zorra y se aprovecha de él… No sé, me horroriza.- Comento en un tono preocupado. Tal vez este repitiendo mucho ese tema, pero por una extraña razón no se le podía quitar de la cabeza.

-Estas siendo un poco exagerada… él te quiere y respetara su compromiso contigo.-Le informo nuevamente su madre.

-Lose… él me quiere…. pero como amiga.-Le dijo la rubia.- él ya se está haciendo la idea del divorcio.-Informo tristemente sobre ese tema.

-Y al parecer, eso ya no quieres, ¿No?.-Le comento con una sonrisa pícara.

-Si… bueno, no… Este… No se…- Le dijo un tanto nerviosa y sonrojada por la forma en como le miraba.- Tal vez si hubiéramos comenzado "algo" de poco a poco… no sería tan rato… Pero con el asunto del matrimonio… Cada acción cariñosa que quiero tener me pone fuera de mi lugar.- Informo Astrid ante su situación.

-Lo que estás haciendo de mal, es usar tu compromiso como un obstáculo…. No debes verlo de esa manera.- Le dijo la señora vikinga.

-¿A no?.- Pregunto Astrid confundida.

-No… al contrario… Debes de verlo como una ventaja.-Aconsejo su madre.

-¿Ventaja?.- Eso no tenía nada de sentido para la rubia.

-Así es… Mira… Si Hipo y tú no estuvieran casados, se vería muy raro que parasen juntos. La gente hablaría mal, ya sabes cómo son…. Pero ahora que están comprometidos, aunque ustedes paran juntos todo el día y en frente del pueblo… Nadie les dirá nada, porque es algo normal que sucede en cualquier pareja.- Dijo la señora para que vea el otro punto de vista.

-No lo había pensado de esa manera.-Dijo Astrid un tanto sorprendida ante esa información.

Si fuera soltera, cualquier chico con quien ella parara haría que la gente hablara tonterías. Como si estuvieran enamorados o algo así. Es por eso que siempre estaba acompañada con Brutilda o sus padres. Y también es la razón por la cual estaba lo más alejada de Patan o cualquier chico que esté interesado en ella. Sin embargo ahora, estando casada con Hipo, no solo puede parar con él. Sino también que puede comenzar de nuevo su amistad sin peligro algunos… Y quien sabe, tal vez algo más.

-Así que Hija no te dramatices tanto…. Deja que todo fluya con normalidad.-Le comento la señora vikinga.

-Creo que eso voy a hacer…. Gracias mamá, tu siempre sabes cómo ayudarme.-Le agradeció su hija con un fuerte abrazo.

-Lo se…-Dijo la madre mientras correspondía el abrazo.- Ahh.. Pero eso sí.- Agrego después de separarse.- no quiero nietos tan pronto… Aun soy muy joven para soportar de nuevo miniaturas tuyas o de Hipo.-Informo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Mamá!.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la aldea…

-…. Y es por eso que…. Que todo mi magnifico plan… se fue al tacho.- Dijo Hipo a todos los dragones que estaba a su alrededor.

Él se encontraba en la arena de entrenamiento junto con todos los dragones que había entrenado días atrás. Les había explicado que su "plan" para irse no se pudo efectuar por elementos inesperados. Aun así para que no se pusieran tristes, porque ellos querían ser libres, les saco de sus jaulas y les proporciono una buena porción de pescado a cada uno.

-Me alegro que ustedes entiendan.-Dijo Hipo mientras veía como los tres dragones devoraban los pescados gustosamente.- No como cierto dragón que se hizo todo un dramático cuando le conté.-Se dijo mientras recordaba los sucesos de hace algunas horas…

.

.

.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Hipo estaba caminando por el bosque, en su recorrido secreto, con una gran canasta de pescados en las manos. Tenía que hablar con Chimuelo e infórmale que el "plan" no se va a poder ejecutar.

-¡Chimuelo, ya llegue!... ¡Ven acá amigo!.-Grito el castaño una vez dentro del claro.

Al llegar como siempre, no vio nada más que el pequeño paisaje y el agua de la laguna. Sin embargo, unos segundos después, se escuchó ciertos ruidos encima de dos grandes rocas que había por allí. Para luego poder ver sobre la superficie, al temible y aterrador Furia Nocturna que se encontraba saliendo de forma cautelosa ante el "inesperado" visitante.

-¡Chimuelo, ven!... ¡Te traje tus pescados favoritos!.- Le grito Hipo desde el suelo mientras saca el contenido de su canasta.

Allí se pudieron ver muchos pescados y en especial el Bacalao que era el favorito del Furia Nocturna. No obstante, el dragón negro no bajo como siempre lo hacía, que era salta y brincar por todos lados, no, esta vez bajo con cierta lentitud. Indicando que le parecía muy extraño la situación.

¿Acaso no se iban a ir de la isla?.

-Ven amigo.-Le dijo el joven vikingo ante la forma extraña que actúa su amigo.- ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Acaso no tienes hambre?.- Le pregunto de repente.

Sin embargo, Chimuelo solo se acercó un poco más antes de detenerse y sentarse con sus dos patas traseras mientras miraba tanto a su amigo humano como los pescados.

-¿Chimuelo, estas bien?... Es tú pescado favorito… Mira.- Dijo Hipo mientras toma uno de los pescados en sus manos y le ofrecía al dragón.

Pero este, nada de nada, simplemente se le quedo mirando con cara de sospecha. Para luego gruñirle e intentándole decir que pasa.

Hipo solo bajo el pescado y suspiro fuertemente ante ver que su amigo se dio cuenta de su treta.

-Está bien… supongo que te diste cuenta.- Dijo el castaño resignado a decirle la verdad.

Chimuelo solo gruño nuevamente. Indicando que quería saber que pasaba, que pasaba con su "brillante" plan para irse de la isla.

-Bueno…. Como te lo digo… Este… Ya no nos vamos.-Lo dijo Hipo en un tono nervioso e intentado hacer que su amigo no se alterase.

Pero no resulto. Chimuelo, al contrario, puso una cara de sorprendido ante esa repentino comentario.

¡¿Cómo es eso que no se van a ir?!.

Chimuelo le gruño fuerte mostrado su desacuerdo ante su decisión. Él ya quería irse de esta isla, no soportaba estar todo el tiempo en un mismo lugar.

-Lose, lose… amigo… Sé que ya te querías ir… Pero sucedió algo inesperado que no me vas a creer… -Dijo Hipo mientras se sentaba en el pasto para comenzar a hablar.

En los siguientes minutos, Hipo explicó como su "hembra", ósea su esposa pero el dragón lo entiende de la otra forma, le dijo muchas cosas que le obligaron a cambiar sus planes, de además otros inconvenientes que se presentaron inesperadamente, como que no puede ir en los barcos o que parece que ya no puede desaparecer sin alterar a todo el mundo.

Chimuelo escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía su amigo humano, haciendo notar su inteligencia en comprenderlo. Así como también, notar las mentiras de Hipo, que le estaba diciendo muchas escusas falsas, cuando la verdadera razón por la cual su "magnífico plan" se cancelaba era por su "hembra".

¡¿Acaso era una maldita broma?!. Una hembra humana era la razón por la cual tendrá que estar varados más días en esta isla… Y sobre todo… ¡En esta dichosa laguna!. ¡No!.¡Él era un dragón!, su lugar es estar viajando por el mundo, no estar varado en esta isla como si fuera un perro.

¡Esto no era justo!.

-….. Y por eso… Nos quedamos.- Término de hablar Hipo cuando ya no tenía imaginación para más escusas.

Él espera que su amigo dragón le comprendiera. Pero ante ver la cara que puso cuando termino de hablar, supo que no.

Chimuelo solo lo miro con cara de molesta para luego alistar sus cuatro patas y darse media vuelta.

-Ohhhh…. Vamos amigo…. Que no es para tanto.- Dijo Hipo mientras veía como el dragón camina hacia una roca plana para echarse.- Que te parece si vamos a volar un rato.-Le propuso mientras se acercaba.

Pero Chimuelo no le hizo caso y prefirió acomodar sus cuatro patas en la roca para luego echarse tranquilamente.

-Vamos amigo, no te molestes…. Acaso no quieres un jugoso y delicioso pescado.- Propuso de nuevo Hipo mientras le extendía el pescado que llevaba en la mano.

En ese momento el Furia Nocturna alzo la cabeza, haciéndolo creer al castaño que aceptaba su propuesta, pero en el momento menos esperado. El dragón disparo uno de sus famosos disparos de plasma para no solo quemar el pescado, sino también dejar un poco tostado al pobre vikingo.

Chimuelo rio ante ver como quedo su amigo humano para luego acomodarse nuevamente en su roca y dormir.

Si no lo va a sacar de esta dichosa isla, por lo menos que lo deje dormir, ya que este "tonto" vino justo en su hora de fiesta. Por cierto, "tonto" es una palara muy corta para llamar a alguien que se deja convencer por un par de ojos bonitos.

Mientras tanto, Hipo se comenzó a mover un poco, ya que la repentina acción de su "amigo", no solo lo dejo en shock, sino también intimidado.

-Creo que me lo merecía.-Se dijo el castaño mientras botaba el pescado quemado y se sacudía su cuerpo.

Solo esperaba que los otros no lo tomen tan mal como este.

.

.

.

-…Y me alegro ver que ustedes, si me hayan comprendido.- Comento el castaño al notar que los tres dragones acabaron sus cestas de pescado y lo miraban.

"Sinceramente yo no tengo problema, yo estoy feliz si me dan abundante pescado.- Dijo en su idioma uno de las cabezas del Cremallerus.

"Si yo también"".-Concordó la otra cabeza.

"¿acaso están locos?... ¿No se dan cuenta que estaremos más tiempo atrapados en este lugar?".- Dijo de repente el Nadder azul, tal vez no estaba furiosa pero si estaba disgustada por permanecer más tiempo en esta isla.

"bueno en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo… Pero al menos ya tenemos más comida, es un avance".-Comento el Gronckle para que no se alterara todo el mundo.

"con más pescados no vasta… ¡Yo quiero irme!".- Exigió la Nadder alterada.

Conforme escuchaba más y más gruñidos, Hipo noto que se estaba formando cierta tensión en el ambiente. A pesar que no entendía de que hablaban.

-Chicos, chicos… Cálmense… Que no es para tanto.- dijo el castaño mientras se le acerca a cada uno de ellos.- Les prometo que algún día serán libres… Solo les pido que sean pacientes.

Los tres dragones se tranquilizaron un poco con sus palabras. No obstante, eso no quiere decir que no estén impacientes por volver a los cielos.

-Sera mejor que vuelvan a sus jaulas… Ya es muy tarde y no quiero correr más peligro de que alguien nos vea.- Dijo Hipo haciendo entender que se tiene que ir.

Dicho eso, dos de los tres dragones volvieron tranquilamente a sus respetivos "prisiones", como así lo llaman. Sin embargo, el Nadder azul se quedó allí parado en medio de la Arena, mirando con cierta tristeza su respetivo "lugar". Hipo al notar eso, se acercó hasta estar a su lado.

-Vamos chica, es hora que vuelvas.- Le dijo el castaño mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

El dragón azul acepto sus caricias pero eso no quita el hecho, de tener que estar de nuevo en ese maldito lugar. Ya se había ilusionado tanto por irse.

-Te prometo que algún día volverás a estar en los cielos.-Dijo Hipo mientras le agarra para que le mirara, y eso paso.- Solo ten paciencia… ¿Si?.- Propuso el castaño con una sonrisa.

El Nadder se le quedo mirando un rato y después asintió. Por mucho tiempo ella ha estado luchando contra los humanos pero este, este joven humano era muy diferente a los otros. Y eso le daba cierta confianza y esperanza que algún día estará nuevamente libre en los cielos, volando sin parar.

Y sin decir o actuar más, el dragón azul camino hacia su jaula, adentrándose lo suficiente para que el humano lo cerrara detrás de ella.

-Descansen chicos… Nos vemos mañana.-Les dijo Hipo antes de abrir la entrada principal de la Arena y salir del lugar.

Mientras tanto adentro, tanto el Cremallerus y el Gronckle, se acomodaron como pudieron en el duro suelo y durmieron tranquilamente. Pero en cambio, la Nadder azul aún permanecía despierta. Y como siempre, a través de los barrotes de su jaula, veía atentamente la gran luna y se imagina estando volando sobre ella. Una pequeña lagrima se le escapo en el ojo izquierdo al animal mientras contemplaba la luna.

¡Por todos los dragones!, Como extraño esos tiempos, pensó el dragón… Esos tiempos que era libre… libre… Hasta que fue capturada por los humanos.

.

.

.

Hipo volvía por el camino de siempre a la aldea, mientras que pensaba en muchas cosas y sobretodo en las decisiones que ha tomado hoy en día.

-¿Habrá hecho bien?.- se preguntaba el castaño una y otra vez.

Hace algunos días les había contado a sus amigos reptiles sobre su plan para escapar. Y ver la cara de entusiasmo que mostraba cada uno de ellos por irse, le daba la certeza que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero ahora, solo podría ver tristeza y preocupación en sus rostros, sobre todo en la Nadder Azul. Cuando les dijo que todo se fue al diablo y tendrían que quedarse un poco más.

Pero no les culpaba, ellos habían estado tanto tiempo encerados en el mismo lugar que… La posibilidad de ser libres al fin, aunque sea mínima, los había ilusionada tanto… pero ahora, ¡Por Odín, se sentía fatal!.

Y ese sentimiento lo hacía pensar de nuevo, ¿Habrá hecho bien en quedarse?, porque otra forma de irse, sería liberar a los dragones e irse volando sobre Chimuelo. Así de simple, sin tanto drama.

Tal vez antes lo hubiese hecho sin tantos preámbulos pero ahora… todo había cambiado. Primero el pueblo, porque ahora no podía hacer nada sin llamar la atención, sobre todo de las chicas. Y segundo, Astrid. Su bella esposa.

Sinceramente no sabía que le pasaba, ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio de actitud ahora sobre él?, ¿Por qué ahora actúa como si quisiera conocerlo?¡Incluso protegerlo!. ¿Por qué?. Hace algunos días le había mostrado todo su desprecio por haberle superado en la pruebas contra los dragones. Y ahora decirle, que esta arrepentida de todo y que quiere tener una nueva oportunidad con él. ¡Incluso que le diga que quiere vivan bajo el mismo techo!. Es algo que para él no tiene lógica.

Pero tampoco es como si no le agrade la idea, es solo que, había esperado por este momento tantos años. Que lo imaginaba en una situación totalmente diferente. Ósea, que él sea un experto mata dragones y tras traer orgullo y admiración a su pueblo como a su padre. Al fin tendría lo necesario para cortejar a una mujer como Astrid, o al menos llamar su atención. Sin embargo, no logro nada de eso y Astrid ya había vuelto a ser su amiga.

Y eso le agradaba, pero….

-¿Qué pasara cuando ella sepa la verdad?.-Se preguntó mentalmente el castaño.

Que pasara cuando ella sepa que no solo engaño en las practicas, sino también, que tiene oculto en el bosque aun peligroso Furia Nocturna, y sin contar que se hiso amigo de los dragones que estaban prisioneros.

¡¿Qué pasara?!

Son estos pensamientos que le decía que debería huir mientras que aún estaba a tiempo. ¡Por todos los dioses!, debería de razonar bien, unas bonitas palabras no podría recompensar tantos años de desprecio e ignorancia. Debería de dejar de llevarse tanto por los sentimientos y pensar más en las personas que verdaderamente les importa, aunque estas sean reptiles escupe fuego.

Hipo estaban tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no había notado lo rápido que llego a la Herrería. Y por suerte, no había encontrado nadie por el camino.

Feliz por pensar que podría tener un momento de tranquilidad, Hipo abre la puerta, entra y la cierra bien. Para luego caminar hacia su cuarto personar y encontrar lo que tanto a había anhelado… su cama. Esa cama que había tenido desde que aprendió a construir muebles y que lo había durado todos estos años. Y a pesar de estar recontra vieja, Hipo lo apreciaba como el primer día que lo hizo.

Sin pensarlo más, el joven castaño camino hacia ella para luego echarse encima y dejar que su cuerpo descansara sobre el viejo mueble.

Hipo estaba tan relajado que no se dio cuenta de dos cosas. La primera, que las mantas con las que usualmente se tapaba estaban en su casa. Y la segunda, que no estaba solo en ese pequeño cuarto.

De pronto, un sonido de garganta se escuchó, provocando que Hipo perezosamente abriera un ojo y luego cerrarlo. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba al lado de la puerta, se levantó de un brinco mientras se asustaba enormemente.

-¡Aaaastrid!.-Grito el castaño mientras cae al suelo por una mala pisada que hizo.

Y efectivamente, como él dijo. Delante de él estaba nada menos que su "bellísima" esposa, quien la miraba con una cara muy seria y los brazos cruzados mientras que a su lado estaba su hacha.

-Por Odín, espero que no esté afilada.-Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al ver la tan peligrosa arma.

Pasaron los segundos y nadie decía nada. La rubia solo se quedó allí parada mirando seriamente a su marido. E Hipo, le miraba igual, pero con gran toque de asustado en su rostro, tanto que ni siquiera se atrevió levantarse del suelo.

-Levántate.-Le ordeno Astrid con una voz tan firme que su marido no dudo en obedecerle.

Un poco nervioso y torpe, Hipo se para rápidamente, no sin antes estar a una buena distancia de su esposa. Pasaron otros segundos de silencio, Hasta que Astrid finalmente decidió suspirar fuertemente, para que toda su frustración y enojo se le vaya. No debe olvidarse de lo que hablo con su madre.

-¿Por qué no quieres hacerme caso?.-Le pregunto su esposa en un tono calmado. Algo inusual en ella.

Hipo quedo un poco sorprendido ante esa pregunta y sobretodo la forma en como le hablo. ¿Acaso no estaba molesta?, se preguntó el castaño.

-Ahhh…. Este… No sé de qué me hablas.-Respondió Hipo sin saber de qué estaba hablando.

-Estoy de hablando, del cuarto… ¿Por qué insiste en dormir aquí, sabiendo que tienes una casa mucho más cómoda?.-Le pregunto directamente Astrid, ahora volviendo a su tono serio.

-Aa… este… pues….-Hablo el castaño nervioso intentando encontrar una explicación coherente, Sin embargo….

-Y no solo eso… También te escapas sin decirme nada y luego desapareces todo el día… Como tu esposa, ¿No crees que debería tenerme algo de consideración?.-Pregunto nuevamente Astrid, dando un paso hacia adelante.

Hipo solo se quedó callado mientras le miraba atónicamente. ¿Desde cuándo Astrid usaba su estatus como "esposa" para que le tenga consideración?,

-Esto es muy raro.-Se dijo mentalmente el castaño.

Por otro lado, sino le decía algo rápido, no cree que le tenga tanta paciencia como le estaba mostrando. Pero también, ¿Qué le podía decir?. ¿Qué se hizo amigos de los dragones enjaulados?, ¿O que tiene un Furia Nocturna escondido en el bosque?. Cualquier opción lo llevaría a la muerte.

Sin embargo…

-Parece que… Nuestra relación es tan mala, que no tienes confianza en mí, ¿Verdad?.- Comento Astrid con una sonrisa triste.

El castaño quedo mudo ante ese comentario. Aunque sonaba mal, eso era algo obvio. Ya no le tenía tanta confianza como antes. Todos estos años que han estado distanciados, lo hizo ver que la confianza no era algo que se podía dar fácil… Y mucho menos recuperarla. Sin embargo, ella ahora es su esposa… Y no podía dejar que pensara así. Sin importar lo tan cerca que este de la realidad.

-Bueno… No es que no haiga confianza… es solo que… -Comenzó a hablar Hipo intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para decir que nada era como antes.

-Hipo no mientas… Yo me lo busque.-Le interrumpió su esposa para que dejara de decir mentiras.- Además, he actuado un tanto agresiva últimamente.-Comento ella, resaltando de lo esta mañana.

-Bueno…. Solo un poco.- Le dijo amable para que no se culpara tanto.

Sin embargo, era otra mentira, ¡Claro que estaba agresiva!, Si todo la mañana se escuchó por el pueblo sus gritos de ira y enojo por encontrarlo.

-Hay… Hipo.-Susurro ella con cierta ironía por cómo le habla. ¿Cuándo entenderá que ya no es necesario mentirle?.

Y de pronto, ante la atenta mirada del castaño, Astrid se le acerca y toma sus dos manos mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos. Hipo quedo en Shock y nervioso ante esa acción. Tal vez ya nada es como antes, pero es no quita el hecho que esta mujer le deje sin aliento cuando está cerca.

-Perdóname por lo de esta mañana Hipo… Solamente quería que volvieras a casa.-le dijo Astrid tiernamente, excusándose de sus acciones de la mañana.

El castaño no supo cómo reaccionar antes esas palabras, simplemente sintió como sus mejillas enrojeció fuertemente. Gracias a Odín, que estaban oscuras y solo se veían por la poca luz que le proporcionaba la luna. Porque si no, ¡Qué vergüenza!.

-Ehhh…. No hay problema Astrid… solamente no me gustaría que volviese a pasar delante de mucha gente.- Dijo Hipo intentando no trabarse con todo el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento.

-Créeme… No volverá a pasar.-Comento la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.-Sé que esto, de estar casado… Es raro para nosotros…-Hablo Astrid para cambiar a otro tema que también era importante.

-Muy raro sinceramente.-Le corrigió, aunque más tarde se arrepintió.

-Lo se.-Concordó con él.- Pero, qué te parece si aprovechamos esta situación para conocernos mejor… Y ponernos al día de todo lo que perdimos.- Propuso Astrid con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Hipo quedo más que sorprendido ante esas palabras. ¿Sera imaginación suya o es que Astrid está dando indicios de querer algo serio con él?, porque esa sería la explicación por tanta existencia de estar cerca. Sin embargo, será mejor no ilusionarse tanto esta vez.

-S..s.. si tú quieres.- Dijo por fin Hipo ante el silencio que se formó por su falta de valor.

-Gracias.- Le dijo Astrid feliz al ver que acepto su idea. Esta sin duda fue un gran paso para su relación.- Así que… ¿Vienes conmigo a casa?.- Pregunto nuevamente para hablar del tema del comienzo.

-Astrid… Ya te dije lo que opino de eso… Además yo estoy bien aquí… No veo necesitada de…..-Intento excusarse Hipo, porque de una de las cosas que no le agrada de este matrimonio era vivir bajo el mismo techo. Aunque era algo irónico, sentía que invadía la privacidad del otro y eso era lo que menos quería.

Sin embargo, antes de poder seguir hablando. Hipo se quedó callado cuando sintió como Astrid enredo sus dedos con las de él y ponía su cara más cerca. Casi como si quisiera darle un beso.

-No quiero seguir viéndote vivir aquí Hipo.-Le dijo en un tono tan tierno y preocupado que podría nervioso a cualquiera.- Además, la casa es muy grande para mí… Y necesito algo de compañía.- Comento Astrid aunque esta vez, para sorpresa del castaño, en un tono coqueta mientras suelta una de sus manos para jugar con el botón de la camisa del Castaño. .

Tal vez se esté pasando un poco de la raya. Pero no le importaba. Astrid estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para recuperar la confianza del castaño. Y cuando decía lo quesea, es lo quesea. Inclusive, si tiene que utilizar sus "armas" de mujer coqueta que nunca había utilizado en su vida. ¿Se preguntaba si lo habrá hecho bien?.

Pero aunque la rubia no lo viera. Valla que lo hizo bien. El pobre de Hipo que tan nervioso por la forma en como le hablo y toco. Que casi se atora con su propia saliva. ¡Por todos los dioses, ¿Desde cuándo la gran Astrid Horffeson hablaba en ese tipo de tono?!. Se preguntó mentalmente Castaño muy alterado y casi sin aliento.

-L… L…Lo que tú quieras.- Hablo por fin el castaño para ver si dejaba de actuar como tonto.

-Genial.-dijo Astrid orgullosa al ver que su plan ha funcionado.-Entonces vámonos… que ya es muy tarde y necesito descansar.- Comento ella mientras le jala de la única mano que aún lo sostiene.

Y como si un trapo fuese, Hipo se dejó guiar por su esposa sin objeción alguna. Solamente disfrutando del contacto que sentía al tener sus dedos enredados con las de ella.

.

.

.

Minutos después, ambos jóvenes llegaron a "su" casa. Sin problema alguno. En todo el camino, Astrid no soltó la mano de Hipo por nada, uno, por miedo a que este escapase, aunque era algo tono pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar y el otro, porque también disfrutaba ese contacto con su marido. Gracias a los dioses que era oscuro y no se podría notar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Una vez dentro del hogar. Hipo iba a preguntar si iba a dormir en uno de los cuartos del primer piso o en el sofá en el mejor caso. Sin embargo, no llego a hablar ya que su esposa le jalo y le guio directamente hacia las escaleras… hacia el segundo piso… hacia su cuarto matrimonial.

Una vez dentro de la habitación. Astrid soltó finalmente al castaño para luego dirigirse hacia la mesita de noche que había al lado de la cama, y prender una vela, que estaba encima, con un par de pequeñas piedras negras. El castaño quedo un poco decepcionado ante la separación, pero no hizo alboroto. Al contrario, prefirió enfocarse en el dormitorio que hace tiempo no lo había visto. No tan detalladamente desde su "noche de bodas".

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que esa era su habitación, no lo hubiese creído. Es que, ¡Todo era tan diferente!. Irreconocible mejor dicho. Hace muchos días, esa habitación solo era conformado por una cama, un ropero, un escritorio y por supuestos, muchos pero muchos papeles y planos tirados por doquier. Pero ahora, ya nada era igual.

Debajo de la pequeña ventana que había en la habitación, estaba la cama matrimonial, que era el doble de tamaño que su cama anterior. Y al costado estaba un gran ropero, que también era el doble de tamaño que el anterior. Lo que si le sorprendió fue ver que su pequeño escritorio fue remplazado por otro ropero, aunque este era más bajito pero más largo.

¿Dónde habla ido a parar su escritorio que tantos años lo tuvo, al igual que su cama y ropero?, se preguntó mentalmente el castaño.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando noto que al costado del mueble, estaba su "gran" mochila que había llevado esta mañana. Y sin mal no lo recuerda, lo había dejado abajo. Pero también había la posibilidad que no fuese el suyo. Así que para comprobarlo, acerca a la mochila y se agacha para verificar era el suyo y si, si lo era.

-Oye Astrid… ¿tú la subiste….?.- Le hablo Hipo a su esposa pero cuando giro la mirada para verla. Se quedó sin aliento ante lo que vio.

Al otro lado de la cama, estaba su "bellísima" esposa que en este momento estaba sin sus hombreras y sin su capucha. Así que tanto sus hombros como su cuello estaban expuestos a simple vista. Y para rematar el asunto, Astrid comenzó a quitarse su cinturón, indicando claramente que estaba en el proceso de quitarse…. La falda.

Sonrojado y con una vergüenza enorme. Hipo se altera hasta tal punto, que se para de un brinco y retrocede torpe y tontamente mientras aparta la mirada de inmediato.

-¡Lo siento mucho!.- Grito y se disculpó el castaño, ya saliendo del cuarto y cerrado la puerta detrás suyo.

Astrid se alteró un poco ante ese repentino grito, tanto que cuando se voltio, vio preocupada como su marido salía corriendo del cuarto desesperadamente.

-¿Sucede algo?.- Pregunto la rubia mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-¡Te estabas cambiando de ropa y no lo sabía!.-Le contesto Hipo desde el otro lado.- ¡Perdóname si fue imprudente!.-Se disculpó nuevamente con una voz muy avergonzada.

La rubia se sorprendió ante esos repentinos comentarios para luego soltar una pequeña risa, por las ocurrencias de su marido.

-Hipo, no seas bobo… Estamos Casados…. No hay problema si me vez como me cambio de ropa.-Le Informo Astrid para que este no se alterara por gusto.

-¡Es igual!... No debo verte.- Le contesto nuevamente el castaño, haciendo resaltar la gran vergüenza que sentía.- No se ve bien…

Astrid simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Por qué Hipo tiene que ser tan dramático en todo?, ¿Acaso no puede ver que ella ya le tiene confianza?. Sin embargo, tal vez se está apresurando las cosas. Lo mejor será ir despacio.

Así que, sin más preámbulos. Astrid terminó de quitar su ropa para ponerse otra que era más limpia y cómoda de color rojo. Y luego meterse a la cama en el lado derecho.

-¡Ya termine de cambiarme!... Puedes entrar.- Le dijo la rubia a su marido para que este pasara al cuarto.

Pasaron los segundos y no se escuchó nada. Astrid comenzó a temer que Hipo había aprovechado para escaparse… de nuevo. Pero de repente, la puerta se abre, haciendo pasar al tímido Castaño, que primero ingreso su cabeza para comprobar si no había nada inapropiado que ver. Y una vez hecho, comenzó a entrar sin temor alguno pero aun avergonzado por lo hace rato.

Y como si un niño regañado fuese, Hipo entro a la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Astrid simplemente lo miraba seria, aunque en su interior se moría de ganas de reírse por la forma como actuaba su "adorado esposo".

-¿Y?.- Dijo la rubia ante el silencio que nuevamente se formó entre ellos.

-¿Y…. qué?.-Pregunto el castaño ante no saber cómo responder.

-¿No te vas a cambiar de ropa?, ¿O piensas dormir así?.-Comento y pregunto ella para que este dejara de quedarse parado y viéndole como idiota.

-¿Cambiarme?... Claro, claro que me cambiare.-Dijo este ante la pregunta de su esposa.

De inmediato Hipo vuelve hacia su mochila en el suelo para sacar un polo y un pantalón color verde. Pero justo cuando se estaba quitando los protectores de cuero de los hombros, se dio cuenta de algo. Su esposa le estaba mirando.

Hipo giro la mirada para verla y sonreírle mientras se levanta.

-Oye Astrid… Crees… que tú… puedes….-Dijo el castaño nervioso ante no saber cómo pedirle que salga de la habitación.

Sin embargo, su esposa solo le miraba con una ceja alzada y extrañamente. Y aunque no entendió muy bien lo que decía Hipo, porque cuando estaba nervioso a veces con las justas se le lograba entender, supuso lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-Hipo… si tú tienes vergüenza de mí, es tú problema… Pero no creas que voy a salir solo porque no quieres que te mire.-Comento Astrid para que su "marido" se dejara de tanta drama.

El joven castaño al ver que su esposa no le quería hacer caso. No tuvo más remedio que cambiarse. Sin embargo, que alguien lo mire, es muy bochornoso. Además que no quiere que viese "cierto secreto personal" que él ha desarrollado y que ha estado ocultando estos últimos años.

-¿Por lo menos podrías mirar hacia otro lado?.-Pregunto Hipo con un tono tierno y suplicante.

Astrid al ver que este no se daría por vencido por sus tonterías. Opto por solo mirar hacia el otro lado de la habitación, no sin antes cruzar sus brazos indicando su fastidio por esta situación.

Hipo no perdió tiempo y rápidamente se da la vuelta, se quita las botas y el pantalón para ponerse el otro más limpio. Después gira la cabeza para ver que no le estuvieran viendo y efectivamente Astrid no le vio.

Ahora sin tanta vergüenza como antes, Hipo comenzó a quitarse sus protectores con algo de paciencia para luego quitarse el polo. Pero lo que él no sabe, es que esta vez, su "traviesa" esposa, si le estaba mirando.

Astrid había mirado hacia el otro lado de la habitación, intentando buscar algo entretenido que ver. Sin embargo, la curiosidad por ver como su esposo se había desarrolló todos estos años le gano, a tal punto que decidió girar su cabeza. Solo un poco.

Para ver justo a tiempo como el castaño se quitaba la camisa roja, dejando notar todos los pequeños músculos que se le formo tanto en la espalda como en sus brazos. De además ver su espalda desnuda.

Astrid se asombró y sonrojo al ver un poco el cambio de su marido.

-Valla que ha cambiado.-Se dijo mentalmente la rubia con cierto deleite y orgullo por ver como ese pequeño niño que había conocido hace tantos años, se había convertido todo un hombre.- Y qué hombre.-Se dijo nuevamente aún anonada.

Pero al notar como Hipo se ponía otro polo limpio. Astrid rápidamente aparta la mirada mientras intenta actuar como si nada había pasado. Gracias a los dioses que solo estaban alumbrados por una vela, porque si no, le hubiera visto los sonrojados que estaban sus mejillas y eso si lo hubiese delatado.

Hipo se quedó nuevamente allí parado mientras veía la cama y su esposa echada sobre ella. Para luego buscar algo por el suelo.

-¿Qué buscas?.- Pregunto Astrid un tanto confundida por la forma como actuaba su marido.

-Estoy buscando mis sabanas.-Le contesto Hipo mientras se agacha para haber si lo encuentra debajo del ropero.

-¿Tus sabanas?.-Dijo la rubia más confundida ante esa información. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando.- ¡Ni creas que vas a dormir en el piso!.- Le grito en un tono severo mientras le mira fijamente.

-¿Qué?.-Hablo Confundido Hipo cuando ya tenía las sabanas en sus brazos.

Astrid se levantó un poco de la cama para acercarse hacia el otro lado.

-Vas a dormir aquí.-Le ordeno mientras indicaba con su dedo el lado de la cama que estaba encima.- Como la gente decente.-Comento finalmente.

-¿Qué?... ¿Dormir en la misma cama?.-Dijo Hipo sorprendido y avergonzado. ¿Acaso vivir bajo el mismo techo no era suficiente?, ¡¿También tiene que compartir la misma cama?!.- Yo no creo que….

-¡Hipo!.-Le interrumpió su esposa alzando la voz y algo cansada por sus tonterías. Sin embargo ante ver la expresión que puso el castaño, opto por mejor tranquilizarse y hablar despacio. No debe de enojarse.- Hipo… Sé que todo esto es muy extraño y rápido para nosotros… Pero tienes que entender que estamos casados y debemos actuar como tal… Y aunque no hemos tenido contacto alguno en estos últimos años … o al menos hablado….-Hablo Astrid sin saber de dónde le salía tanto valor para estas cosas o al menos como hacerse entender.- Me gustaría mucho compartir esta cama contigo.-Admitió ahora si en un tono muy avergonzado y extremadamente raro en ella.

Hipo trago duro ante la formo de cómo su esposa le pedía que durmiera con ella. ¿De verdad esto estaba pasando?, ¿O era otro de sus fantasías juveniles?. De cualquier forma, no le gustaría despertarse.

-Si eso tú quieres… no me opondré.- Dijo el castaño sonrojado ante aceptar esa invitación… Que ni en sus mejores sueños se lo hubiese imaginado pasar.

Astrid le miro y a pesar de tener sus mejillas muy sonrojadas por todas las cosas que dijo e insinuó. Sonrió para tranquilizar a su marido y hacerlo entender que esto no era nada de otro mundo.

-Ven acá.-Le dijo mientras se movía de nuevo a su lado de la cama y daba palmadas al otro lado.- Y no temas… que yo no muerdo.- Comento para darle un toque de gracia al ambiente tan vergonzoso.

Hipo soltó una pequeña carcajada cuando escucho eso. Y sin pensar o decir más. Camino hacia un lado de la cama y se metió en ella. Tanto la sabana como la almohada alían a su esposa. Y tiene que admitirlo, para una mujer guerrera que era Astrid y que entrenaba todo el dio. Toda la cama olía a flores u olores agradables. Al parecer Astrid si le presta atención a su lado femenino.

Por otro lado Hipo se aseguró de estar a una respetable distancia de su esposa. Para así no hubiese malentendidos. Lo último que desearía fuese que su esposa lo apuñalase si se pasaba de vivo por accidente.

Astrid sonrió ante notar eso. Pero no puso objeción alguna. Tenía que ir despacio si quería comenzar "algo" con su amigo de la infancia. Además, no le gustaría dormir si alguien le abrasara por detrás.

-Buenas noches.-Le deseo la bella rubia antes de acomodarse de costado, cerrar los ojos y quedarse profundamente dormida. Había sido un largo día y estaba verdaderamente casada.

Hipo se acomodó también de costado y aunque estaba mirado hacia el otro lado; el solo sentimiento de tener a su bella esposa durmiendo al costado. Era tan hermoso e irreal que no pudo evitar ilusionarse de nuevo por tener algo con su amor platónico.

-Buenas Noches, Astrid.-Le deseo también el castaño antes de acomodarse en su lado de la cama y dormir tranquilamente.

Tal vez no hayan comenzado normal como toda pareja de recién casados lo hiciese. Pero eso no importaba de verdad. Ambos se querían y se respetaban. Y eso es más que suficiente para tener un nuevo comienzo.

Pero no más una fuerte amistad. No. Sino algo más grande… algo más hermoso… algo más íntimo… algo como… Una relación.

 _Continuara…_

.

.

.

 **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES, SON DE DREAMWORKS Y DE Cressida Cowell, SOLO ESCRIBO POR PURA DIVERCION Y ENTRETENIMIENTO. GRACIAS.**

 **No saben la enorme vergüenza que siento por publicar casi después de dos meses pero… Haaa… ¿Qué les puedo decir?. En la vida pasan cosas inesperadas y horribles… que para uno es difícil superarlas.**

 **Primero, tuve una gran desilusione con una historia, que llevaba siguiendo casi un año, pero al final me rompió el corazón. Y para rematarlo, leo otras historia que solo me perjudican más, al hacerme imaginar escenas HORRIBLES, donde tardo días y días en superarlos.**

 **Es por eso que decidí dejar de ser un lector más.**

 **¿Y cómo hacerlo?. Se preguntaran. Pues, ya no seguiré a ningún escritor por más bueno que sea.**

 **No es que quiera decir que haya escritores malos. Cada uno es libre de escribir lo que quiera. Pero yo no tengo mucha vida social que digamos. Y los libros son como una gran compañía para mí.**

 **En los momentos de triste o felicidad… Aunque mayormente en los de tristeza. Los personajes y la vida en que llevan. Me hacen salir de la realidad y hacerme ver que puedo mejorar en mi vida. Más si leo algo horrible o algo que no me gusta, pues entro una depresión total.**

 **De además que voy a comenzar la universidad y no voy a tener tiempo para nada. Solo me dedicare a escribir un nuevo capítulo, en mis tiempos libres. Más después de eso, nada más.**

 **Quiero disculparme con todos ustedes, mis lectores, por hacerles esperar tantos días por un nuevo capítulo, a causa de mis problemas personales. Pero les prometo que esta vez voy a hacer lo correcto.**

 **Bueno, basta de tristeza, hablemos de la historia…**

 **¿Qué les pareció mi nuevo capítulo?, ¿Valió la pena esperar?, Espero que sí.**

 **¿Saben algo chistoso?, al comienzo de la historia les dije que Hipo tenia dieciocho pero aun llevaba puesto su ropa de los quince años, de además de tener el mismo peinado. Sinceramente cuando me lo imagine, me pareció raro y opte por ignorar ese detalle y pasar rápido esas escenas parar llegar a su "gran cambio" en el día de su boda. Pero cuando Dreamworks público, en la última temporada de carreras al borde, en el capítulo 10, la noche más oscura. Al hacerles suponer a los jinetes alternativas de lo que hubiese sucedido si se quedaban. Y en eso que Astrid e Hipo imaginasen que hubiese pasado si el castaño no hubiese derivado a Chimuelo. Y luego verlo con cuerpo de dieciocho pero aun vestido como los de quince. Jajaja, sinceramente, me quede en shock. Esa si fue una gran coincidencia. Aun para ser más sinceros esa suposición fue muy corta. Pero bueno que más da.**

 **Ah.. y otra cosa. ¿Qué les pareció la última temporada de Carreras al borde?. ¿Lloraron?, pues yo sí.**

 **Yo tuve que esperar en cada temporada nueva un días después de su estreno para verlo, ya que yo no tenía Netflix y tuve que verlo a través de las personas que se apiadan de los pobres y los pública. Aunque en partes y en algunos casos no tan nítidas. Así que tuve que esperar más tiempo para verlos nítidos y claros.**

 **Pero esta vez no paso eso… No más…**

 **Gracias a mi primo, que se consiguió Netflix y me lo presto un día antes… No se imaginan lo que paso… FUE HERMOSO.**

 **Levantarme a las 3 de la mañana, porque a esa hora recién se publicó, de además, que me quede dormido de tanto esperar. A su, aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer.**

 **Me levante, agarre mi celular, puse el correo y la contraseña. Y Wooo… Allí estaba, ya publicado. En Netflix hay una función para descargar los videos, pero solo lo puedes ver por la cuenta y que ocupa espacio en el celular. Pero bueno, lo descargue, rezando en cada capítulo que tuviese suficiente megas para todos los videos. Lo cual paso. Y cuando termino…**

 **Vi con gloria y asombro cada capítulo. FUE HERMOSO, cada capítulo me gustaba más que el anterior. Lo único de malo fue intentar aguantarme las ganas de gritar cuando veía cada escena Hiccstrid, cada beso, cada momento… Y sobre todo, el maravilloso final. Porque era de noche y lo único que esperaba es que mis padres piensen que estoy loco.**

 **Waooo…. Llore tanto de alegría como de felicidad en ese momento que el sueño desapareció por completo.**

 **¡Viggo murió!, sinceramente pensé que tendría más protagonismo pero solo apareció en el comienzo y otro capítulo. Pero puedo decir esto abiertamente, fue el mejor villano con que Hipo pudo haberse enfrentado. Aprendieron tanto del uno como el otro, que casi se podría decir que fuesen hermanos lejanos.**

 **Pero al final sabía que iba a morir ya que no aparecía en la segunda película al igual que Johann.**

 **Lo que si me sorprendió más fue ver, al Salvajibestia, el rey de los dragones. Yo sinceramente pensaba que no iba a aparecer. Porque si no, no habría explicación por que Hipo se sorprendió tanto cuando lo vio en el nido, donde había estado su madre viviendo todos estos años. No habría lógica que actuara como si lo viese por primera vez, si ya lo había visto anteriormente. Pero hacer que simplemente no se encontraran,… Mmm… Fue una buena excusa… Simple… pero buena.**

 **Igual opino por formo como explicaron que tanto Patan como Patapez se enamorasen de Brutilda, ¿Solo porque lo salvaron al mismo tiempo?, ¿enserio?. Sinceramente más me parece una competencia que estar enamorados al cien por ciento por ella. Pero bueno así son las cosas.**

 **Lo único que no me gusto un poco fue la versión alternativa de Hipo, en recuerdo de Astrid. Decir que Patan quería su hacha para el regalo de compromiso con la rubia. Es decir, ¿Han sido novios?. No, sinceramente yo no me creo. Yo pienso que, como Patan es tan PATAN, al ver que la rubia no le hacía caso preferido usar "armas" más poderosas para ver si ella ya caía a sus brazos. Pero gracias a dios que no pasó eso. Ya que Astrid le da un codazo en el final, para dejarlo bien en claro que no quiere nada con él y para rematarlo, abraza a Hipo para que viera que ella solamente es del castaño. Sin importar como sucediese las cosas.**

 **¡BIEN HECHO HIPO!, tú siempre serás el héroes pase lo que pase y Patan seguirá siendo un cabeza de carnero pase lo que pase. Jajaja…**

 **Lo que si me gusto fueron todos los besos Hicctrid. Pero aun estos indeciso en una cosa, no se cual me gusto más. El beso APACIONADO, que le dio Hipo a Astrid para pedirle perdón por su falta de atención. O el beso que le roba en el último capítulo que dejo sin aliento a la pobre rubia.**

 **En cualquier caso, me encanto ver como Hipo le callaba a Astrid con un beso. Y ver a Astrid sonrojada por las cosas que le decía su novia. ¡Se veía muy bonita!.**

 **Pero hablando de compromiso. Que Astrid comenzara a usar un polo rojo en el último episodio. ¿Tiene algo que ver en su relación?. Pues es el mismo color que Hipo. O es que simplemente decidió cambiar de color. No lo sé. ¿Ustedes que opinan?.**

 **Pero basta de hablar de Carrera al Borde…**

 **¿Les gusto mi capitulo?, Es decir, sé que aún no continuo como la película. Pero hice este especial para señalar que aún faltaba algunas cosas que Hipo y Astrid tenía que hablar y comprender.**

 **Por cierto que me estoy guiando por la película pero aun no estoy tan seguro hasta qué punto llegare.**

 **Pero no quiero que piensen que ellos están enamorados… No, aun no…**

 **Astrid está usando su "poder" como esposa. Para proteger más a Hipo, por eso lo obligo a que volviese a casa. Aunque sinceramente me dio risa por la forma como le obligo. Pero es no quiere decir que está enamorada, simplemente no le gusta ver que su esposo este con otras chicas, de además saber que hay mujeres que no respetan su compromiso. Como Kaira por ejemplo.**

 **En cambio Hipo, está analizando si tomo la mejor decisión en quedarse. Como yo también ya que mi intención era que se fuese. Pero bueno, el pueblo manda. De además ver que puede hacer por sus nuevos amigos dragones. En este punto me da pena el Nadder Azul, ella quiere ser libre. No sé si quieren que hable más sobre ellas. Ustedes dirán. Pero quiero aclarar que Hipo actúa así porque solo quiere una amistad con la rubia, sin saber que Astrid ya no quiere eso, sino que quiere algo más fuerte en su relación.**

 **Y para todos aquellos que querían que Hipo se fuese. Les vuelve a decir que al final les dejare satisfechos. A igual que las personas que insisten tanto que Hipo tenga su noche de Bodas. Tranquilos que ya pasara.**

 **Quiero agradecerles por todas las nuevas ideas que me han brindado, créeme que los tomare en cuenta en mis próximos capítulos. Gracias. Y no deje de enviar más…**

 **Una cosa más, no me envíe mensajes pidiéndome que publique pronto. Me hacen sentir mal al saber que hay personas que esperaran un capitulo nuevo y que yo no puedo darles por no poder terminar. Yo no soy uno de esos escritores que les gusta el sufrimiento de sus lectores por un capitulo. ¡Por dios, no!.**

 **No hagan eso, por favor.**

 **Al contrario, envíenme mensajes diciendo si les gusto el capítulo… O que escenas les gusto… o como puedo mejorar. O mejor aún que les gustaría que pasase. Cosas así que me ayudaran como terminar pronto un nuevo capítulo. ¡Así ganamos todos!.**

 **Sin más que decirles o escribirles me despido con un fuerte abrazo a cada uno de ustedes y nos vemos hasta la próxima. Cualquier duda o consulta no duden en comentarlo. CHAO**

 **¿Reviews?**


	25. Estrellas

Capítulo 25

Patan Jorgenson siempre creyó que una mujer sentía atracción por un hombre por sus músculos y su valentía. Aunque más por los músculos. Es por eso que, desde pequeño, siempre comía bastante y hacia mucho ejercicio. Además, su padre le alentaba con que sería un gran guerrero. Porque representaba un verdadero vikingo en todo aspecto.

Es por esto y por muchas otras cosas más que siempre pensó que podría tener a cualquier chica vikinga rendida a sus pies. Incluyendo a la hermosa y guerrera Astrid Hofferson. Quien era considerada como la mejor chica vikinga de su generación. De además ser bien sexy. No habría duda que ella era perfecta para ser su esposa. ¡La futura señora Jorgenson!. Después de todo, no tenía competencia alguna para preocuparse y que la rubia dejara su orgullo y terminara fijándose en él. Es decir…

Patapez. Solo era un gordo que le gustaba extrañamente los libros. Bueno, también tiene la ventaja de tener un aporte de un vikingo normal. Ósea gordo y grande. Pero no parecía mostrar mucho interés por las chicas y mucho menos por las peleas. Cosa que era malo, ya que las peleas, llevaban a la victoria y de eso. A la gloria y el respeto.

Sin duda alguna el gordo rubio se descartaba solito como posibilidad para quitarle a su rubia.

También estaba Brutacio. Pero el muy tarado parecía más interesado en hacer bromas con su hermana, que llamar la atención a las chicas. Aunque estaba el hecho que sabía cómo utilizar un arma, porque peleo más de una vez con él y le demostró que era casi un buen guerrero. Sin embargo, no parecía querer sacar provecho de eso.

Así que era otro que también estaba descartado.

Y por último, estaba su primo, Hipo. Heredero del trono de Berk y tal vez quizás la mejor opción para que una chica se casase con él, ya que pertenecía a una de las familias más adineradas de la isla. Sin embargo, con solo la idea de pensar en su primo como una competencia para quitarle a su rubia, solo se le venía una cosa a la cabeza. ¡JA!. Ni de chiste ese flacucho podría enamorar a Astrid. Es decir, por favor. Alguien que ni siquiera en su vida pudo pelear y mucho levantar un arma. ¿Ser una persona que podría presentar un peligro en su relación con Astrid?. ¡Ja!, quien dijese eso de seguro sería un demente.

Era más que obvio que Hipo Abadejo estaba descartado como competidor por el corazón de la bella y sexy rubia. Y eso es lo que siempre creyó Patan que no tenía nada de porque preocuparse… Bueno… eso… hasta… que…

Hasta que el muy desgraciado se le adelanto y arreglo un compromiso con su Astrid antes que él.

Eso sí que fue algo muy inesperado.

Y por más que le rogo a su padre para que hiciese un acuerdo con el padre de Astrid para que él se casase con la rubia y anulara el compromiso con el inútil ese. Fue en vano. Hipo era un heredero, y como tal, tenía más poder que cualquier joven en Berk. Incluso sobre él.

Es por esto, que Patan Jorgenson, no tenía más opción que dejar la idea de tener a Astrid como esposa.

Sin embargo, también había la posibilidad de que Astrid e Hipo terminaran divorciados. Después de todo, esto ya existe. Y no duda que Astrid tendría suficiente cerebro para separarse del castaño. ¡El pueblo la apoyaría!. Y esa nueva idea se mantuvo en su cerebro como si una esperanza fuese.

Pero, como si los dioses estuviesen en su contra… Al parecer, eso no pasaría…

No después de lo que vio en la mañana….

.

.

.

Patan estaba sentado en una de las tantas mesas que había en el comedor, desayunando. Estaba solo. Brutacio quedo lesionado por el entrenamiento de ayer y tuvo que estar en cama hasta nuevo aviso. Patapez, tal vez se esté obsesionado con un libro. Y Brutilda, bueno, la verdad, no sé dónde estaba.

Sin embargo, eso no le importaba en absoluto al enano negro, más que disfrutar de su abundante comida que se sirvió. Una gran recompensa después de haber hecho bastante ejercicio. No obstante, pasado algunos minutos, no pudo disfrutar muy bien de su comida que digamos. Ya que, no muy lejos de donde estaba sentado, estaba pasando algo que nunca se había visto antes. O imaginado siquiera.

Delante de él, a unas cuantas mesas. Se podría ver a la joven pareja Haddock. Quienes comían y charlaban muy cariñosos, si se podría llamar así.

Patan tenía una cara de sorprendió ante ver esto. De además notar algo muy pero muy extraño. ¿Era su imaginación o es que Astrid, la más fuerte, la más bella y temeraria vikinga que ha existido en los últimos tiempos, se estaba riendo de algo que le digo su esposo?.

-¡Por todos los dioses, Astrid si se reía!.-Se gritaba mentalmente el pelinegro sin poder dejar de ver eso.

Tal vez suene algo sonso o ridículo, pero todo el mundo sabe que Astrid normalmente siempre andaba seria. Nunca se reía por nada. Y ahora, verla riéndose, no tan escandalosa pero si lo suficiente para notar una bella sonrisa en sus labios. Daba hasta algo de miedo.

Es decir, ni siquiera ella se rio cuando le decía una de sus típicas bromas de coqueteo o cuando, una vez Brutacio le cayó un balde de pintura encima, por parte de su querida hermana y este para vengarse, la correteo por todo Berk con la intención de mojarla también. A la vista de todos. Lo cual hizo que la gente se riera por varios días, pero al parecer. Eso no causo gracia en Astrid y lo único que pudo noto de ella es que fruncía el ceño.

Pero ahora, verla allí tan tranquila y alegre con solo estar acompañada del escuálido de Hipo. Era algo anormal. Sin importar si estaban casados o no. No se podría tragar esa idea.

Tanto fue la sorpresa para Patan que casi no se percata como Astrid e Hipo se levantan de sus asientos y caminaron hacia la salida.

La pareja Haddock había hablado tranquilo hasta que notaron, o más bien que Astrid noto, que muchas miradas curiosas estaban sobre ellos. E incomodos ante la situación, la pareja se retiró lo más rápido posible.

Patan los siguió con la mirada hasta que los perdió de vista. Una vez pasado esto, por primera vez en su vida el enano negro perdió el apetito. De además, sus esperanzan por tener a Astrid que se le fueron como si no hubiesen sido nada.

.

.

.

Era otro día en el pueblo de Berk y en medio de la calle se veía a un gordito rubio caminando hacia la herrería para recoger su mazo que había dejado el día anterior.

Ayer en la Arena de entrenamiento, el mango de su mazo se rompió cuando intentó bloquear un disparo del Gronckle. Bocon le advirtió por milésima vez que debería practicar más en su técnica de combate, en vez de estar pasándose todo el tiempo leyendo el libro de dragones. De nada servía saber tanto de esas bestias sino podía emplear esos conocimientos para vencerlos.

Patapez estaba frustrado, oficialmente era el peor guerrero de su generación. ¡Incluso Hipo le había superado!, ¡Y de lejos!. No es que tenga algo en contra del castaño. Es solo que no le gustaría la idea que los demás se burlaran de él. Sin embargo, le daban tanto miedo enfrentar a esas lagartijas escupe fuego. Que no estaba seguro si tenía la madera suficiente para ser un buen guerrero. ¡Aun con todas las ventajas que tiene!.

En fin, Patapez iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no vio lo rápido que llego al lugar. Solo salió de su transe cuando vio algo muy inusual al frente de la herrería. Algo que nunca se había visto antes.

Delante de la puerta principal se veía una larga fila de jovencitas haciendo cola para ingresar al lugar. Cada una de ellas, llevaba consigo un arma o una herramienta de concina para afilarla. A Patapez le pareció muy extraño esto, usualmente nunca se veía a tantas vikingas en un mismo lugar. Sin embargo, no le tomo mucha importancia e hizo su cola como todas las demás.

Pasaron los minutos y el gordito rubio estaba muy pero muy aburrido. Lo único que lo distrajo fue al notar algo raro que sucedía cuando una chica entraba a la herrería y salía corriendo con una cara aterrada. Era como si hubiese entrada a una casa de terror, ¿Qué estará pasando?. No obstante, Patapez solo se limitó a esperar su turno para averiguarlo.

Cuando finalmente entro al lugar, vio con sorpresa dos cosas. Una, que era Hipo quien estaba atendiendo en la herrería y la otra, que extrañamente la esposa del castaño, Astrid Haddock, estaba a su lado sentada en una silla, en una pose amenazadora y con el hacha en la mano.

-Este… Me podrías afilar este cuchillo por favor.-Pidió amablemente una rubia delgada y de ojos claros que había llegado antes que él.

-Por supuesto.-Respondió amablemente Hipo mientras tomaba el cuchillo y lo llevaba a la afiladora.

Y a pesar que la clienta intentaba mantener la mirada en el castaño. No podría ignorar el hecho, que cierta rubia de ojos azules le miraba, mostrando claramente que le tenía ganas de hacerle daño. Mucho pero mucho daño. Y tampoco fue la única, Patapez también noto esto. Lo cual le pareció raro pero sobre todo aterrador.

Es decir, ¿Desde cuándo Astrid le molestaba que viniera mujeres a la herrería?, y sobretodo, ¡¿Desde cuándo ella estaba en la herrería?!. Esas preguntas rodaban en la cabeza del rubio hasta que la voz del castaño lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Aquí tienes… Un cuchillo recién afilado.-Dijo el joven castaño a su clienta mientras le entregaba con cuidado el cuchillo en sus manos.

-Gracias.-Dijo esta mientras envolvía el cuchillo en pedazo de tela.- Eres tan servicial como siempre.-Le dijo un cumplido amable mientras le vuelve a mirar a los ojos.

-Hago lo mejor que puedo.-Comento Hipo como si no hubiese hecho gran cosa.

Y a pesar que la comunicación entre ellos era solo "mera amabilidad", alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a estos tipos de cosas, de además confundirlo como un déjà vu. No lo tomo tan bien que digamos.

Sin perder tiempo, Astrid se levantó de su asiento. Y aunque ella normalmente actuaria de una forma amenazadora e agresiva. Esta vez, no decidió actuar del mismo modo. Sin que nadie lo esperaba, la bella rubia camino hacia el castaño y acto seguido lo abrazo por detrás.

-Hipo… Ya se hace tarde, hay que ir a almorzar… AHORA.-Dijo Astrid en un tono cariñoso, hasta que hiso presión en sus abrazos cuando enfatizo la palabra "ahora".

-Se…seguro Astrid.- Contesto Hipo tartamudeando, no solo por el repentino abrazo "fuerte" de parte de su esposa. Sino también por la cercanía en que estaban.

Le resulta ser más difícil acostumbrarse de lo que pensaba.

-¿Y tú?... ¿qué esperas para irte?.- Dijo Astrid con una mirada seria a la cliente de su marido que lo miraba curiosamente.

La rubia de ojos claros se asustó ante ese comentario y sin esperar más se retira de la herrería, intentado no verse tan alterada.

-Astrid… Patapez está aquí… tengo que atenderlo.-Dijo Hipo a su "linda" esposa que no dejaba de abrazarlo para mostrar su dominio en él.

No es que no aprecie el "cariño" de Astrid, pero tampoco es que estuviese acostumbrado a trabajar con alguien abrazándolo por la espalda a cada rato. Por otro lado, a pesar de su cercanía, Astrid no lo escucho. Simplemente espero a que la otra rubia se fuese, para soltarlo y volver a sentarse en su silla y afilar su hacha con una roca.

Al fin libre, Hipo se acomodó un poco el polo antes de hablar con su último cliente del día.

-Y dime Patapez… ¿Qué necesitas?.- Le pregunto al gordito rubio que estaba al frente suyo.

Patapez que había estado al margen, se asustó un poco cuando se dio cuenta que el castaño le estaba hablando.

-A... Sí... Si… Necesito mi mazo que deje ayer para arreglar… ¿Ya está lista?.-Pregunto Patapez intentando no sonar tan nervioso.

-Sí, esta atrás…. Ahorita te lo traigo.-Dijo Hipo mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia otro lado de la habitación.

Cuando el castaño se fue, dejando a Patapez solo con Astrid, formándose una tención en el ambiente. Bueno más por parte del gordito rubio. Nunca antes Patapez había estado solo con la esposa del futuro jefe de Berk. Y mucho menos cuando antes era una mujer soltera.

No es que sienta cierta atracción a la rubia como muchos otros. Todo lo contrario, le tenía temor. Mucho pero mucho temor. Aun así no lo juzguen, siempre creyó que Astrid era una mujer bonita pero tantas veces que la vio golpear a cualquier chico que intentase cortejarle. Que le daba más miedo que atracción.

Patapez estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos de su "comunicación" con la futura jefa de Berk. Que no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado viendo a Astrid, quien aún estaba afilando su hacha.

No fue hasta que la rubia alzo su mirada, al sentir que alguien la observaba.

-¿Qué me estas mirando?.-Pregunto Astrid en un tono serio y firme.

Aunque fue otro tipo de tono, el rubio lo entendió de forma amenazadora.

-¡No nada!, ¡Nada!... ¡Lo siento, si te moleste!.-Grito y se disculpó Patapez exageradamente mientras negaba con las manos y daba pasos atrás. Y miraba hacia otro lado

Astrid se le quedo mirando con una mirada retadora. Hasta que perdió el interés y decidió volver enfocarse a afilar su hacha.

-Aquí está tu mazo Patapez.-Dijo Hipo volviendo a la sala. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad para el gordito rubio.

-Gra… gracias.- Dijo Patapez tan rápido que apenas tuvo el mazo en sus manos. Se retiró apresuradamente.

Hipo se quedó allí parado, un poco sorprendido por la forma como actuó su compañero de entrenamiento. Pero no tanto porque ya había visto esta reacción en sus otros clientes.

-Sabes… No era necesario que seas tan amenazante con todo el mundo.- Comento Hipo mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar la "razón" por la cual la herrería parece haberse convertido en la casa del terror.

-Bueno, no estaría así… Si la mayoría de tus clientes no fuesen mujeres.- Le contesto Astrid resaltando su molestia en su última palabra.

-Y yo ya te dije que es algo común que los cuchillos se gastan rápido…. Es por eso que la mayoría de mis clientes son mujeres.- Le recordó Hipo ya que de esto han estado hablando desde la mañana, cuando vieron la gran fila de mujeres que esperaban afuera de la herrería.

-Y que yo sepa… Son las madres que normalmente venían a la herrería a afilar sus cuchillos… Pero ahora, extrañamente son solo puras "jovencitas" que vienen.- Comento su esposa en tono tan molesto que no se dio cuenta que también estaba actuando celosa.

Hipo se quedó mudo ante esta información. Valla que Astrid si lo había estado observando. De lejos pero lo observaba. Eso era algo bueno, ¿No?, o esto es ser acosadora. Como sea, una parte de él se alegraba pero igual no debería ilusionarse. Por otro lado…

Astrid también estaba callada. Pero no por las mismas razones que su esposo. Sino por el hecho que no toleraba ver al castaño rodeado de puras jovencitas. Tal vez perdió todo un día de entrenamiento pero valió la pena para descubrir que todavía había mujeres que acosaban a su marido. Al parecer su mensaje no fue tan claro como pensaba. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Sin embargo, todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho una "risa" delante de ella.

Astrid confundida, levanta la mirada para ver como Hipo se reía libremente. Sin vergüenza alguno.

-¿De qué te ríes?.- Le pregunto la rubia sin entender la actitud de su esposo.

-Jajaja… Es que… Jajaja… Nunca pensé… Jajaja…nunca pensé verte celosa... Jajaja.- Dijo Hipo entre risas.

-¡Yo no estoy celosa!.-Le grito Astrid molesta por ese comentario. Sin embargo, se podría ver un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas que contradecían sus palabras- Simplemente no me gusta que haiga chicas que no respetan los compromisos… aunque sean arreglados.-Se excusó la rubia intentando no darle la razón a su marido.

-Si claro…. Jajaja.-Dijo el castaño sarcásticamente y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Te voy a golpear.- Amenazo Astrid con el puño alzado y una mirada asesina.

Ante esa amenaza y sobretodo, la mirada "dulce" de su esposa. Hipo se cayó de golpe y da unos cuantos pasos atrás, mostrando su rendición.

-Así me gusta… Ahora límpiate, que vamos a ir al comedor a almorzar.- Dijo su bella esposa con un tono serio y autoritario.-Tengo mucha hambre… así que no me hagas esperar mucho.- Le advirtió ella con el puño alzado.

Sumiso y tímido. Hipo retrocedió dramáticamente, para irse corriendo a su cuarto y limpiarse lo más rápido posible. Como su "querida" esposa mandaba.

Mientras Astrid, que había estado en su típica postura seria suya. Un poco inclinada y sus manos en las caderas. Se mantuvo así hasta que su marido entro al cuarto. Una vez pasado esto. Se relajó un poco y boto una pequeña risa de sus labios.

-Hay Hipo… me encanta tener el control sobre ti.- Se dijo Astrid con una hermosa sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

Por Odín que cruel era a veces esa rubia.

.

.

.

-¿Con que soy torpe, eh?... Voy a demostrarle a la tonta de mi hermana, lo buen mata dragones que soy.-Se dijo Brutacio con una mirada seria. Bueno, la más seria que puede hacer con su cara. No lo culpen, nació con cara de tonto.

Esta mañana, el gemelo rubio quedo prácticamente humillado en los entrenamientos contra dragones, cuando el Gronckle le mordió el trasero, arrancándole una parte de tela. Por suerte, para todos, llevaba ropa interior, porque si no hubiese una imagen que nadie hubiese podido olvidar. Una muy terrible imagen.

Como sea, después de que Hipo, otra vez, venció al dragón con solo pegarle con su puño. Brutilda se burló de su hermano prácticamente por todo el camino hasta que llegaron a su casa. Pero arto de las burlas de su hermana y con pantalón nuevo. Brutacio grito que ahorita mismo iría al bosque y cazaría al dragón más grande que hubiese existido. Y sin esperar respuesta de su hermana. El gemelo rubio agarra su lanza y camina hacia el bosque.

Y desde esa ahora hasta ahorita. Brutacio había estado caminando por horas por el bosque esperando encontrar el dragón más grande que alguna vez haya existido. Pero, como si los dioses estuviesen en su contra. Ningún miserable dragón apareció.

-Tal vez los dragones supieron que vendría… Y por eso huyeron.- Se dijo el rubio intentado deducir una "razón" por la cual no encuentra a esas bestias.- Pero si ellos lo saben… Eso quiere decir… ¡Que hay un traidor en la aldea!.-Grito Brutacio muy sorprendido por su supuesta "deducción".

¿Quién podría ser?, se preguntó desesperadamente. Esto era algo muy grave y serio. Con un traidor en la aldea, todo el mundo corría peligro.

¿Quién?.

-Patan.-fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza el rubio.

El pelinegro podría ser una gran alternativa, con su cuerpo de forma de barril con músculos y su muy mal carácter. Podría haber sido un gran espía para los dragones. Sin embargo no creía que fuese tan inteligente para hacer. Él lo hubiese sospechado hace tiempo.

Pero, si un espía tiene que ser muy listo. Solo había una persona lo suficientemente lista para estar en primer lugar.

-Patapez.-Dijo Brutacio otra supuesta suposición.

El gordito rubio podría ser otro gran sospechoso, él siempre hablaba de su admiración por los dragones. ¿y si su admiración fuese tan grande que decidió cambiarse de bando?. ¡Eso lo explicaría todo!. Sin embargo, si recordara bien como actuaba Patapez en los entrenamientos contra dragones. Eso deja mucho de qué hablar.

Otro que también estaba descartado.

Sin saber quién más podría ser y después de haber descartado la posibilidad que fuese Hipo o Astrid. Porque ambos eran mejores en derivar a esas bestias. Bueno aún más el castaño. Brutacio intento deducir la posibilidad de quien podría ser el espía. Y después de una exhaustiva y larga deducción. Según él. Llego a una conclusión…

-Brutilda.-Dijo el gemelo rubio casi sin aliento.

¿Cómo no pudo haberse dado cuenta?, Tantos años que lo habla engañado, tanto al él como a la familia. Y al fin se a dando cuenta de su mentira. ¡Brutilda trabaja para los dragones!, Por eso esas bestias no aparecen, ¡Ella les ha avisado de su llegada!. Después de todo, ella era la única que sabía que iba al bosque a cazar dragones.

Brutacio caminaba tan pensativo, algo raro en él. Que no se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Una, que ya se volvió prácticamente loco. Y dos, que ya no estaba solo en el bosque. Sin darse cuenta, algo se movía por los arbustos de la derecha.

Algo que el gemelo rubio no noto hasta que…

-¿Pero qué…?.- Dijo Brutacio cuando finalmente se dio cuenta escucho un extraño rugido…. Tal vez sea un tarado pero era lo suficiente mente listo para deducir que era un dragón.

No obstante, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio un movimiento de hojas a su derecha. Con cuidado y sobretodo precavido. El rubio empúñalo bien fuerte su lanza mientras se acerca sigilosamente al arbusto. De pronto se escuchó otro ruido, que hizo que esta vez esté más alerta. Y aunque no sabía que podría ser. Su supermegaintuición le dijo que era algo obvio… Era un dragón.

-Bien… Llego mi momento de gloria.-Se dijo el gemelo rubio listo para el ataque.

Y sin esperar más, se posiciono en un pose de ataque e impulsándose con las piernas. Salto hacia el arbusto con mucha fuerza. Y sobre todo…

-¡AAArrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Con un potente grito de batalla.

Sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo "el tonto de Brutacio". Fue un fuerte golpe de cara contra el duro suelo a la vista de dos personas menos esperadas en encontrar en el bosque.

-Au… Me duele tanto… que ni siquiera puedo gritar de dolor.- Pensó el gemelo rubio ante el horrible dolor que siente en todo el cuerpo. Sobre todo en la nariz.

-¿Estas bien?.-Pregunto una voz masculina que escucho Brutacio a su costado.

Aun adolorido, el gemelo rubio logra girar su cuerpo para ver quien le estaba hablando. Lo primero que vio fue un castaño de ojos verdes que estaba arrodillado a su lado y lo miraba preocupado. Pero girando un poco a la izquierda también logro ver a una rubia muy hermosa y de ojos azules que a diferencia del castaño, lo miraba seria y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Puedes levantarte?.-Pregunto nuevamente el castaño con el mismo tono de voz.

-Si… eso… creo.-Contesto Brutacio mientras se levanta con la ayuda de Hipo.-¿Qué paso?.-Pregunto el rubio confundido mientras miraba a sus dos acompañantes.

-Eso dínoslo tú… Saltaste de la nada y caíste de golpe al suelo.-Dijo Astrid en un tono serio.

-¿Enserio?...-Dijo Confundido Brutacio mientras se pone en un pase pensativa.- ¡A ya recuerdo!... Estaba casando un dragón.- Y apenas menciono al animal este, el gemelo rubio busco su lanza que aún estaba en el suelo. Lo agarro y busco desesperado a la bestia.- ¿No lo vieron?.-Pregunto a la pareja casada.

Sin embargo tanto Hipo como Astrid solo pusieron una cara de sorprendidos y confundidos ante esa informó. Era increíble que Brutacio no lo sepa.

-Brutacio… aún falta un par de meses para la siguiente incursión.-Le informó Astrid.

-Y por eso no vas a encontrar ningún dragón ahorita… Los dragones solo se quedan en el bosque si están heridos o si siguen buscando comida.-Completo la información Hipo.

-¡No!... Eso no es cierto, si hay dragones acá… Yo escuche uno.-Comento alterado Brutacio.

-¿Enserio y como puedes estar tan seguro?.-Pregunto Astrid con un tono serio. O más bien burlón.

-Escuche el rugido de un dragón…. Pero no un dragón cualquiera, creo que era uno especial.- Comento Brutacio en un tono dramático y sombrío. Como si descubrió algo nuevo.

Aunque la rubia solo lo miraba con una cara de aburrimiento porque ya conocía bien las tonterías tanto de él como las de su hermana gemela. Hipo, por otro lado, puso una cara de preocupado. Nervioso comenzó a ver la zona en las que estaba para confirmar su sospecha. Y si… estaban cerca de cala.

-Creo que solo lo imaginaste o… tal vez… lo confundiste con nosotros.-Dijo el castaño rápido y ansiosamente. Para que el rubio perdiera el interés de seguir buscando.

Y aunque Brutacio no noto que le estaba mintiendo. Astrid si lo noto. Mentalmente la rubia se preguntaba de porque su esposo se puso tan nervioso de repente.

-¿Ustedes rugieron?.-Pregunto el gemelo rubio con una cara de confundido.-¿Tú ruges?.-Pregunto Brutacio mirando a Hipo.

-Bueno… No es que quiera sonar raro…. Pero a veces… cuando estoy ansioso, rujo… para relajarme…. Arrrr… ¿vez?- Dijo el castaño nervioso, cuando imito el rugido de Chimuelo. Ni él sabía de qué estaba hablando.

Tal vez estaba diciendo puras tonterías. Y eso explicaba de porque su esposa la miraba fea con los brazos cruzados. Como si estuviera diciéndole "a mí no me engañas". De además que rascarse la nuca no ayudaba mucho. Pero prefería mil veces pasar vergüenza delante de su amor platónico que descubrieran a Chimuelo.

-Hipo.. tú no estabas…..-Estaba hablando Astrid para que este dejara de mentir. Pero…

-¿relajarte?... AAAAAAa… ya lo pillo.-Brutacio estaba confundido al principio, pero luego de analizarlo bien con su súper inteligencia. Pudo entender de lo que estaba hablando el castaño y de porque estaba nervioso.- Valla, no sabía que a ustedes les gustaba hacer esas "cosas" al aire libre… Bien hecho Hipo, se nota que sabes cómo hacer que una relación sea divertida.-Dijo el gemelo rubio con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se pone al lado de Hipo y le da un leve codazo amistoso.

-¿De que estas hablando Brutacio?.-Pregunto el castaño totalmente confundido.

-Vamos… no te hagas el tonto conmigo… Bien que ya quieres preñar a tu hembra… Te felicito-Dijo Brutacio aun con la sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

No obstante, aunque el rubio veía esto como algo maravilloso y gracioso. Hipo y Astrid no compartieron su misma alegría. Con solo entender la indirecta que le dijo el gemelo, de además que lo hizo entender de una forma muy pervertida y salvaje. La joven pareja se sonrojaron tanto de vergüenza como timidez. ¡¿Cómo en el nombre de Thor a Brutacio se le pudo haber ocurrido eso?!.¡Y peor aún de esta manera!... ¡Y ellos que ni siquiera habían consumado el matrimonio!.

-¡Brutacio!... ¡Qué te pasa!… ¡No hables estupideces!.-Le reclamo Hipo alterado y sonrojado.

-Aunque debo admitir que pensé que esperarías hasta convertirte en jefe… Pero es bueno saber que ya piensas como todo un futuro líder.- Comento Brutacio ignorando lo que le dijo el castaño y mientras le daba una palma en la espalda, símbolo de felicitarle.

-¡¿Qué?!...argg.- Hipo estaba tan sorprendido como avergonzado que ya ni siquiera palabras le salía de la boca.

-Oye, ¿Quieres un consejo?... La próxima vez que estés a solas con tu hembra.-Dijo Brutacio mientras señalaba con los ojos a la rubia que estaba al otro lado, que hasta ahora se encontraba callada y en shock.- Te recomiendo la posición de perrito.-Le susurro en el oído.

-¿Pe… Perrito?.- El pobre Castaño prácticamente se quedó sin aliento ante esa información innecesaria… Muy pero muy innecesaria.

-Si de Perrito, me lo recomendó mi primo Brutosco… él tiene mucha experiencia, ¿sabes?... Es todo un campeón con las chicas, me gustaría ser como él… Pero volviendo al tema, la posición de Perrito es el mejor método para embarazar a una hembra.- Dijo el gemelo rubio como si fuese todo un experto.

-Brutacio.-Hablo Hipo esta vez con un toque de amargura, Intento hacer que se callara pero parece que este no le escuchaba.

-Créeme, lo vas a disfrutar… Y si no sabes, te lo explico.-Dice Brutacio mientras se alejaba un poco. Pero Hipo no quería no ver, sin embargo prefería eso que ver como se encontraba su esposa.- Mira… lo primero es que le vas a pedir a tu hembra ponerse en cuatro patas, ya sabes con las piernas y brazos. PERO… con lo que más nos gusta, ya sabes a qué me refiero. Bien alzado y para tu disposición…..-Dijo Brutacio con una sonrisa traviesa y describiendo sus palabras con las manos.

Sin embargo, Hipo no lo tomo muy bien que digamos. Estaba tan sorprendido como sonrojado que se quedó prácticamente sin aire. Y peor aun cuando su cerebro analizo las palabras que le dijo el gemelo rubio, valla que de verdad ya no sabe que decir. Nunca había visto nada "intimo" de Astrid, más que sus hombros desnudos. Y eso si es considerado como invadir privacidad de alguien. Pero ahora que alguien le diga que cuando la vuelva a ver desnuda, pedirle que se ponga en una posición tan… No tiene ni palabras para describirlo… Y peor aun cuando insinuó sobre su… Ya no quiere ni pensarlo. Aunque su lado salvaje le diga lo contrario.

-…Pero tampoco tienes que ser tan brusco.-Continuo hablando el gemelo rubio sin percatarse el estado del castaño.- Primero acarícialo… disfruta un poco y si quieres dale un par de palmadas… Y cuando notes que ya está lista, la tomas con las dos manos y diriges…. Ya sabes tú "hombría"… Entre sus piernas. La agarras fuerte y sorpresivamente la… .-Estaba hablando Brutacio sin vergüenza alguna o sin importar lo que le hacía al castaño con sus palabras, hasta que….

¡BUMMMM!.

Un fuerte golpe en la cara, mando al pobre de Brutacio al duro suelo. Dejándolo no solo con la nariz sangrada, sino también noqueado. Sino fuese porque aun respiraba, cualquier creería que estaba muerto.

¿Y quién le proporciono a este golpe?.

Nada más y nada menos que Astrid Haddock, quien había estado al margen de la conversación de su esposo con este tarado. Sin embargo cuando escucho sobre la posición de "perrito". Al principio quedo sorprendida y sobretodo sonrojada. Pero conforme seguía la conversación y de notar como reaccionaba su esposo ante cada palabra. Y por último, cuando Brutacio la llamo "hembra". Se llenó de tanta ira que sin pensarlo dos veces camino hasta donde estaba el tarado este y con toda la fuerza que ha heredado de su larga familia de guerreros. Dio un fuerte golpe certero en la cara. Dejándolo prácticamente casi muerto.

Tal vez se pasó un poco. Sin embargo, ¡A ella nadie la llama hembra!. Ella no era ningún animal, era un ser humano. Una persona pensante y seria. No porque sea una mujer se le pudiera considerar tan bajo nivel.

-Y la próxima vez… No seré tan piadosa.-Dijo la bella rubia con el puño alto y con ira en sus ojos.

Hipo, quien fue testigo de todo esto. Se llenó de miedo, no solo porque vio cómo su esposa casi mata a alguien con solo un golpe, sino también por la mirada de terror que tenía ella.

Por otro lado. Astrid, sin arrepentimiento alguno y satisfecha de callar al tarado este. Dio media vuelta para retomar su camino hacia la aldea, no sin antes agarrar a su esposo de la muñeca.

-Este… No lo vamos a…-Intento hablar Hipo con cuidado mientras se refría discretamente ayudar al rubio adolorido del suelo.

-NO.-Dijo fuerte y firme Astrid, sin una pisca de piedad.

-Pero….-Estaba a punto de replicarle el castaño hasta que….-Hayyy…..-Se quejó Hipo al sentir un fuerte apretón en su muñeca.

-TE HE DICHO QUE NO.-Hablo su bella esposa en un tono más serio y amenazador.

-Está bien, está bien… Lo que tú digas, no tienes que ser tan agresiva.- Contesto rápidamente el castaño para ya no sentir más dolor en su muñeca. Valla que tenía fuerza su esposa. Pobre de él si la hace enojar de verdad algún día.

Y sin decir nada más, la joven pareja retoma su camino hacia la aldea. Dejando por el camino a pobre gemelo vikingo. Quien comenzó a despertar un poco y dijo…

-Si tenían tantas ganas de estar a solas… No era necesario llegar a los extremos.-Murmuro el pobre rubio mientras intenta levantarse.

Pero lamentablemente, le dolía tan fuerte la cabeza y aun peor la nariz que apenas pudo levantar un poco la cabeza antes de emitir un fuerte gemido de dolor.

Pobre de él sinceramente.

.

.

.

Al otro día en la mañana, en alguna parte del Bosque. Se visualizaba a una joven rubia de tres coletas lanzando su lanza hacia un blanco que no estaba a más de cinco metros de ella colgado de un árbol. Y a su alrededor se podría ver unas veinte lanzas más clavadas, indicando que la chica ya estaba allí un buen rato practicando. O desfogándose de su rabia.

-¿Quién necesita de Astrid?... ¡Puedo divertirme perfectamente sin ella!.- Grito y alardeo Brutilda mientras lanzaba otra lanza. Que también tomo el mismo destino de sus hermanas.

La joven vikinga dio otro grito de rabia y frustración mientras agarra una lanza y lo arroja nuevamente pero con más ira.

-No puedo creer que Astrid me haya hecho esto…. Se supone que ya teníamos un acuerdo, ¿Por qué cambio de idea?.-Se cuestionaba y preguntaba Brutilda sin saber bien que paso.

Todo mientras tiraba otra lanza que también fallo.

.

.

.

 **Flash Back**

El sol se estaba poniendo encima de Berk. Y aunque sus habitantes salían de sus casas para iniciar un día costumbre de trabajo. Dos jovencitas vikingas iban cambiando apresuradamente hacia el bosque para una "charla" de amigas.

-¿No crees que ya hemos caminado lo suficiente para hablar?.- Comento y pregunto Brutilda cansado por tener que caminar tanto. Y lo peor de madrugada. Al menos un desayuno debió de haber tomado, ¿no?.

-¡Que exageradas eres Brutilda!... Apenas vamos unos kilómetros y ya estas cansada. ¡Yo todo los días corro 10 kilómetros para estar en forma!.-Le contesto Astrid con un toque presumido ante su buena forma.

-Dime eso cuando quedes embarazada.-Dijo despacito Brutilda para ella sola.

Sin embargo el súper-oído de su amiga logro escucharla.

-¡Que dijiste!.-Grito su amiga muy enojada por esa ofensa mientras ponía una cara asesina.

-¡Nada!.-Se apresuró a decir la rubia de tres coletas, antes que su amiga perdiera los estribos.- ¡Sé que tú nunca estarás embarazada!… Después de todo, no consumieron el matrimonio… ¿Verdad?.- Agrego la rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa y las manos alzadas.

Astrid había alzado su puño para darle un buen golpe a Brutilda. Pero ante ese comentario y también conociendo lo boba que es su amiga. Se relajó y bajo la mano.

-Además… Dudo que Hipo tenga el tamaño suficientemente necesario para embarazar a una mujer… Jijijiji… Si sabes a lo que me refiero-Comento Brutilda con una sonrisa burlona y guiñándole el ojo. Para así calmar un poco el ambiente.

Sin embargo, lo único que logro fue que su amiga le diera una mirada asesina con una clara intensión de hacerle daño. Cosa que hizo que se callara la pobre rubia de golpe.

-Mira… No te traje hasta aquí para hablar de un posible embarazo mío… O de alguna parte íntima de Hipo, en primer lugar.-Hablo Astrid en un tono serio para que su amiga deje de decir babosadas.

-Lo se… Venimos a hablar de cómo espiabas a tu marido.-Comento Brutilda incrédula, como si fuese algo normal.

-Si.. No… Es decir si… No, mejor dicho… ¡Arrr!... ¡Ya vez como me confundes!.-Dijo la bella rubia muy fastidiada.

-Oye… Tranquila… no tienes que explicarme nada… Es normal que quieras cuidar lo que te pertenece.- Comento su amiga sin siquiera pensar bien en sus palabras.

-¿Qué?... ¡Yo no estoy cuidando nada!.-Explico Astrid con un claro tono de rabia. No le gusta que le digan que es una chica enamorada.- Simplemente… Estoy… estoy… estoy comprobando si me fue infiel… ¡Eso!... Quiero saber si estuvo con otra chica.-Dijo la rubia un claro tono de seguridad. Aunque en el fondo estuviese mintiendo.

-¿Comprobar si él te fue infiel?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso estas celosa?.-Pregunto la rubia de tres coletas sin entender bien a su amiga.

-¡Yo nunca estaría celosa de un tipo como él!... ¡Simplemente quiero saber si Hipo me fue infiel para que de una vez le pida el maldito divorcio!.- Grito ya muy histeria Astrid tanto que se le fue todo el aire.

Ahora por fin entiende las cosas su amiga. Una de porque Astrid estaba espiando a través de la ventana y otra, de porque se fueron tan lejos de la aldea. Porque con ese grito, hasta los fantasmas se asustarían.

-Okey… Ahora si entiendo… No es necesario que grites.-Comento Brutilda mientras que se acariciaba un poco el oído.

-Es que tú me alteras muy fácil.-Explico la bella rubia un poco más calmada pero aun irritada.

-Si como digas.-Comento Brutilda sin importarle mucho lo que dice su amiga.- Además si alguien debe sentirse ofendida, esa seria yo. Se supone que seré su próxima esposa. Pobre de él si se atreve a engañarme.-Dijo en un tono muy sínico la rubia de tres coletas.

-Brutilda… Apenas vas ilusionada con él un par de días. Y ya actúas como si te perteneciera.-Comento Astrid ante la exageración de su amiga.

-Oye , no me juzgues. Cuando te interesa un chico, hay que ser rápido.-Dijo su amiga mientras daba la vuelta y camina por donde vino.- Además no creo ser la única en notar lo guapo que se volvió.-Comenta ya alejándose.

Sin embargo, cuando Brutilda pensaba en todas las chicas de la aldea y quienes podrían presentar una mayor amenaza en su futuro con el castaño. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que el peor peligro fuese cierta bella rubia que se quedó un poco intrigada por lo que le dijo.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

.

.

.

Ahora allí estaba Brutilda. Parada en medio de su entrenamiento mientras liberaba todo enojo y frustración con las lanzas. Hasta ahora no podía creer su situación. Es decir, Astrid era su única y mejor amiga en toda la aldea. Con ni otra chica se había sentido tan sociable.

Pero ahora saber que esa amiga de tantos años la había quitado a su hombre de toda la vida, mejor dicho al primer hombre que llamo su atención. No obstante, traición es traición. Y eso… ¡No se puede tolerar!.

-¿Qué te está pasando con Astrid?.- Pensó Brutilda mientras habiente una lanza con tanta fuerza que se clavó muy profundo en el árbol.

Es decir. Hace algunos días Hipo era el mayor odio de su amiga para que ahora se convierta en su ¿Propiedad?. ¡Eso es una locura!. Pero ante los últimos acontecimientos de los días. Ya no sabe muy bien en que pensar.

Tal vez Astrid estaba en sus "días" de mujer y por eso está actuando raro. O quizás Hipo resulta ser un mago y uso un poderoso hechizo para que no solo se volviere un hombre muy atractivo, sino también para enamorar a Astrid. Aunque… Si lo piensa bien, este último llevaba al máximo su locura, así que no.

-Supongo que Astrid estará en sus días de mujer.-Se dijo Brutilda ya cansada de practicar y pensar tanto.

Acto seguido la joven vikinga recoge todas sus cosas y se macha por donde vino. Todo bajo una intensa lluvia de hipótesis que parece no tener fin en su cabeza.

-Lo más gracioso es que por un minuto se ocurrió pensar que Astrid de verdad se había enamorado de Hipo.-Dijo la rubia de tres coletas con una sonrisa burlona.

Todo sin saber que esas palabras… Podrían ser verdad.

.

.

.

Era de noche tranquila en la isla de Berk. Y a pesar que la mayoría de gente se encontraba comiendo en el gran salón o cómodamente en sus casas con su familia. Otras preferían caminar tranquilo por el bosque. Esto no sería nada raro, sino fuese por el hecho de estar caminando al lado del más temible y aterrador de todos los dragones. Un Furia Nocturna.

-Mantente en silencio Chimuelo… Que estamos muy cerca de la aldea.-Le dijo Hipo a su fiel amigo. Quien a pesar de ser un dragón muy sigiloso, su grandes patas hacían mucho ruido al pisar las ramas del suelo.

-¡Arrrr!... ( _Lo que tú digas)…-_ Ronroneo despacio Chimuelo para no ser tan ruidoso.

Normalmente ambos amigos irían a volar como es de costumbre, o como era mejor para el dragón. Ya que estos últimos días Hipo no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo como antes para sus vuelos ya que le dijo que tenía pasar más tiempo con su hembra. Y es así como el amor destruye amistades. Al menos su amigo humano se dignó en llevarle su canasta de pescado diario. Aunque, ¿Quién sabe por cuánto tiempo será?. Ya que, como dice el dicho, cuando el amor viene, la amistades salen.

Sin embargo, Hoy fue un día diferente. Hoy día Hipo vino a la cala, no solo con la habitual canasta llena de pescado, SIN ANGUILA. Sino también por el hecho que le dijo que irían a un pequeño paseo a un lugar muy apreciado para el castaño, como recompensa por su falta de tiempo que le pudo dar los días anteriores.

Todo parecía perfecto para el dragón, salir de la cala era lo que más le gustaba. No obstante, nunca pensó que este "pequeño" paseo seria caminando… no volando.

-¡Arrrr!... _(¡Estoy cansado!).-_ Gruño Chimuelo ya arto de estar caminando por todo el bosque y sobre todo porque ya le dolía mucho las patas por todas las ramas y rocas que ha pisado.

-Tranquilo amigo, que ya llegamos…. No te alteres.- Le hablo Hipo con calma mientras trataba de guiarse lo mejor que pudo con la poca luz que le proporcionaba la luna.

Pero el Furia Nocturna solo emitió otro gruñido de queja por este paseo.

-Ya.. ya amigo.-Dijo otras vez Hipo para que no haga más ruido. Lo único malo del lugar a donde quiere llevarlo, es que está cerca de la aldea.

Sin embargo, tiene que llevarlo. Era su lugar favorito de para descansar después de un día muy pesado. Pero ahora que conoce la cala, en donde encontró Chimuelo. Se convirtió en su segundo lugar favorito. No obstante, también era un buen lugar para descansar. Sobre todo si se trata de una forma de disculparse por la falta de consideración que tuvo con su amigo estos últimos días.

Gracias a Thor que Astrid le pudo dar un tiempo libre. O sino, quien sabe que huévese pasado.

En fin, después de unos pasos más y de gruñidos de parte de su amigo escamoso. Por fin llego a donde tenía planeado.

-Mira Chimuelo… Llegamos.- Dijo Hipo mientras agarra un arbusto que estaba al frente, lo levanta con las manos y se hace a un lado para que su amigo entre primero.

Detrás del arbusto, salió una potente luz de la luna. Y con cuidado y sobretodo curioso, Chimuelo camino a pasos lentos hacia esa luz. Y una vez atravesado. Vio lo más maravilloso que un dragón pudo haber visto en una patética isla.

Al frente de él, se podría ver un hermoso valle con el pasto más verde que haya visto nunca. Flores de diferentes colores que se veían por doquier y por último, la hermosa luz de la luna que resaltaba cada parte de este pequeño valle.

Chimuelo quedo maravillado ante este lugar. Y sin pensarlo más, corre como loco a ese valle. Para luego salta y revolcarse un poco en el pasto. Como si un perro gigante fuese.

Hipo no pudo evitar sonreír al ver todo el espectáculo que hacia su amigo escamoso. Sin duda, fue una buena idea de al verlo traído a su lugar favorito… cuando quería estar solo.

.

.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la aldea. Astrid se encontraba en su casa, o mejor dicho, en la casa de sus padres cenando tranquilamente. Y a pesar de estar rodeado de sus seres más queridos. No se veía tan feliz que digamos.

-¿Qué pasa Hija?... ¿Acaso no te gusto la comida?.-Pregunto preocupado la madre de la rubia al notar su aspecto.

Astrid, quien estaba distraída jugando con un pedazo de papa con su tenedor. Se asustó un poco por el repentino llamado de su madre.

-¿Qué?... ¡No!... Todo está delicioso madre, como siempre.-Contesto rápidamente Astrid con una pequeña sonrisa.- Solo que mi mente estaba en otra parte.

-Seguro que estaba pensando en su noviecito.- Comento uno de los hermanos de la rubia en un tono burlón.

Astrid lo fulmino con la mirada. Pero parece no darle efecto como a sus otras víctimas. Era su hermano menor después de todo, no podría hacerle daño. Por más que ella lo deséese.

-Si… probablemente piense en los muchos besos que le va a dar cuando lo vea.-Comento también el otro hermano con un tono más burlón y mientras simulaba un beso con la boca.

Con solo escuchar la palabra "besos" y "Muchos". La pobre rubia se sonrojo enormemente tanto de vergüenza como timidez.

-¡Los voy a matar!.- Grito Astrid enojada mientras se levanta de un fuerte pisotón.

Sin embargo, antes de poder siquiera perseguirlos. Ambos hermanos salen corriendo hacia la puerta principal y sin pensarlo dos veces. Huyen.

-¡Ya verán cuando los atrape!.- Grito la bella rubia mientras da un fuerte puño en la mesa.

-Ya… Ya… Ya hija. Tranquila. Que no lo dijeron con mala intención.- Dijo su madre para tranquilizar el temperamento de su hija.

-Estos mocosos… Ya verán cuando los atrape.- Comento Astrid un poco más calmada. Pero aun molesta.

Y a pesar que el ambiente era algo tenso, una fuerte carcajada se escuchó en el comedor provocando miradas confusas tanto de la madre como la hija.

-Jajajaja… Esto es algo tan gracioso… Jajajaja.-Dijo y rio fuertemente el padre de la rubia con una mano en el pecho. Para tratar de tranquilizarse. Sin embargo, era tan gracioso.

-¿Qué te sucede cariño?.-Pregunto amablemente su esposa confusa y curiosa.

-es que… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?... Jajaja.-Comento el vikingo rubio aun riendo fuertemente.

-¿De que no me doy cuenta?.-Pregunto aún más confundida la castaña de cabello claro.

-Es que… Jajaja… Es que… Astrid, no lleva ni un año de casada y ya se comporta como todo una madre… Jajaja… Y nunca pensé estar vivo para ver esto… Jajaja.- Termino de hablar el padre de la rubia para reír aún más fuerte.

Astrid se sonrojo fuertemente ante el "comentario" de su padre. Tanto que se quedó sin aliento. Rápidamente busco a su madre con la mirada para pedirle su apoyo. Pero…

-Jijiji… Tienes razón querido… Jijiji… No paso ni un año y nuestra pequeña ya actúa como todo una esposa… Jijiji.-Comento la madre también con gracia y alegría.

Sin embargo, la pobre rubia no vio gracia a nada de esto. No puede ser que su familia pensara así de ella. ¡Ella era muy joven!, Aunque claro que ya estaba casada. A ella le faltaba mucho para ser una buena esposa, aun peor si se trata de una madre. ¿Cómo se atreven hablarle de esa manera?. Era el colmo.

-Con ustedes no se puede.-Comento la bella rubia antes de levantarse y retirarse de la casa.

Una vez fuera de hogar y sobretodo de dejar atrás las "risas" de sus queridos padres. Astrid se puso en marcha hacia su casa. Sin embargo después de unos minutos, no quería aún llegar a su hogar.

Sin saber que más podría hacer, la rubia cambia sin rumbo y va hacia los perímetros de la aldea. Tal vez era de noche y normalmente esto sería algo peligroso. No obstante, había guardias por doquier, quienes a pesar que tenían la responsabilidad de cuidar la isla. También tenían un deber aún más más importante, cuidar a los miembros de la futura jefatura. Por eso, cada vez que la bella rubia pasaba al lado de un guardia, este le saludaba cordialmente.

A Astrid le agrada esto, ser respetada por su pueblo. Claro que ella esperaba que fuese por ser una buena guerrera y no porque era la mujer del futuro jefe. Sin embargo, respeto era respeto. Y ella agradecía por eso.

Pero… ¿Por canto tiempo seria así?.

Ella aun no tenía claro sus sentimientos por el castaño. Un lado le dice que era amistad, una sensación de volver a ser "los mejores amigos" como era antes. No obstante, otra lado le decía que más complicado de lo que esperaba.

Estos últimos días ella ha parado junto con Hipo. Y tuvo un gran descubrimiento. Le gustaba estar a su lado. A pesar que ambos tenían gustos diferentes, siempre había algún tema para hablar.

Por ejemplo, un día cuando estaban almorzando. Ella le había comentado que era un poco problemático los incendios en la isla por los ataques de dragones. No es que echar un cubo de agua en el fuego sea un problema para quejarse. Si no el hecho que uno no sabe dónde puede ser el incendio y llevar un cubo de agua hacia el fuego mientras que se reza que el contenido no se derrame por el camino. Ese si era un verdadero milagro para el equipo antiincendios.

Ella pensaba que no habría solución para eso, así como muchas otras cosas. Sin embargo, la respuesta que le dio su esposo fue muy inesperada.

Él le dijo que ya había notado ese problema hace mucho tiempo. Y que ideo una solución para ello. Y sin esperar más le mostro un apunte en su libreta donde mostraba un dibujo de un sistema de tuberías que irían por encima de todas las casas, donde no faltaría más que un pequeño tirón, de una cuerda o algo así para que callera un chorro de agua en cualquier parte de la casa. El castaño también le comento que flujo del agua seria constante así que nunca faltaría agua en los tubos. Hasta incluso ya había desarrollado los planos que sería para todo Berk.

Ella estaría mintiendo, si dijera que no había quedado asombrada ante ese sistema de antiincendios. Pues ¡Era increíble!. Con eso, se ahorrarían muchos problemas y tiempo en los ataques de esas asquerosas bestias.

Pero, cuando ella le pregunto de porque no le habría dicho a su padre, o sea al jefe, de este fabuloso sistema para acabar con los incendios. La respuesta de su esposo fue inesperada.

-Yo ya le había dicho de esto hace mucho tiempo… Pero él nunca me escucha… Y dudo mucho que el pueblo lo haga también.

Fue en ese momento que Astrid se dio cuenta de su papel tan importante que tiene como esposa de Hipo.

-Sin mí… Hipo volverá a hacer un don nadie.-Dijo la bella rubia mientras contemplaba la luna llena en el cielo.

Ahora Hipo era un poco respetado, si se podría decir así. Ya que hay algunos, como el anciano de Moho, que un hablaba mal del heredero de Berk y la desgracia que va a traer cuando suba al trono. Ella le gustaría callarlo de un golpe en la cara. Si no fuera porque se tiene que respetar a los ancianos.

Pero volviendo al tema. Ella quería que Hipo sea respetado y sobretodo valorado. Sin embargo, ¿A qué precio?.

Toda la vida su esposo siempre ha sido ignorado y despreciado. Por casi todo el mundo, ella incluida. Sin embargo, tras todos los acontecimientos que han pasado. Y sobre todo lo muy sorprendido que dejo en los entrenamientos contra dragones. Hipo ya era una persona muy considerada y sobretodo valorado. Aunque por desgracia esto lo vieron más las "mujercitas" de la isla.

-Arg…. Como odio a esas chicas…. Y sobre todo, como odio no ser claro con mis sentimientos.-Dijo Astrid un poco amargada de no salir de este lio.

Eso era cierto, ella nunca ha sido clara en sus sentimientos. Desde pequeña era así, siempre pensó que con solo ignorarlos solucionaría todos sus problemas. Pero ahora, ya no sabe que sentir por Hipó.

No está muy segura si es amistad o amor. En realidad, no sabe

-¡Arrr!... ¡¿Por qué diantres los sentimientos tienen que ser tan complicados?!.-Grito Astrid con algo de furia para ver si se les aclara la mente. Sin embargo, nada paso.

Sin saber que más pensar, Astrid suspira fuertemente para luego darse la vuelta y volver a su casa, esperando que su marido ya estuviese allí. Sin embargo, un repentino movimiento de hojas a los lejos, llamo su atención.

La bella rubia miro por un leve instante el movimiento de las hojas en un arbusto a los lejos. No obstante, al principio creyó que podría ser el viento. Pero justo al momento que iba a dejar de tomarle importancia, vio otro movimiento más fuerte en las hojas. Indicando claramente una cosa… Alguien estaba allí.

Y con una mirada seria y sobretodo, agarrando fuertemente su hacha. Astrid bajo por la pequeña colina que la separaba del arbusto. Decidida a saber que había allí. Adentrándose en el bosque, la bella rubia caminaba sigilosamente atenta a cualquier indicio de peligro

Sin embargo, lo único que escucha era silencio. Astrid camino un poco más al fondo, esperando encontrar "algo" por el camino, pero nada. Siguió con su búsqueda, adentrándose poco más en el bosque. Hasta que un repentino "ruido" a los lejos a su derecha llamo aún más su atención.

No obstante, lo que más sorprendió a la rubia es que este repentino "ruido" se parecía mucho a una, ¿risa?.

Y aún más confundida que antes, la bella rubia comenzó a caminar sigilosamente hacia la derecha. Siguiendo los repentinos ruidos que se escuchaba en esa dirección. Luego de unos minutos, ella se encontró como una especie de pequeño muro de arbusto.

Ella lo observo con cuidado y a pesar de estar iluminada únicamente con la poca luz que le ofrecía la luna, Astrid pudo darse cuenta de dos cosas. Una, que había unas raras pisadas en el suelo en dirección al muro. Una más grande que la otra. Y dos, que se podría escuchar claramente risas detrás del muro.

Sin saber que sorpresas podría esperarla al otro lado. Astrid empuña fuertemente su hacha y se prepara para atravesar el muro.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del muro de arbusto. Hipo se reía sin parar y con fuerza mientras miraba con mucha gracia como su amigo dragón perseguía curioso y alegre una luciérnaga que había aparecido de la nada.

Chimuelo nunca había visto un animalito tan chiquito y que brillara por su cola. Tantos años atacando los pueblos vikingos y viviendo únicamente en el nido, lo había exiliado del mundo externo. Nunca pudo explorar el ecosistema como hubiese querido. Pero ahora que tal vez su especie le habrá dado por muerto. Por fin era libre en averiguar que otros seres vivos existen a parte de los dragones y humanos.

Es por eso que no lo juzguen si actuaba un tanto tonto pero la curiosidad y gracia por ese pequeño insecto era tan grande que actuaba casi como un bebe.

Para el dragón negro esto era lo más extraño pero a la vez fascinante que alguna vez haya visto.

Hipo dejo de reír tan escaladoramente ya que comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire. No obstante aún tenía una simpática sonrisa en el rostro al ver como jugaba su amigo dragón con el insecto y aún más, cuando sorpresivamente apareció otra luciérnaga en el pasto.

No pudo aguantar más y volvió a reírse escandalosamente.

Pero era una escena muy graciosa, sobre todo al ver la cara que puso Chimuelo cuando apareció otra luciérnaga y se decidía por cual insecto perseguir. Sin embargo, tanto las risas del castaño como los saltos torpes y graciosos del dragón fueron opacados por un llamado de la persona menos esperada en encontrar en el bosque.

-¡¿Hay alguien allí?.-Grito un voz aguda desde lejos que alerto a los dos amigos. Más al castaño.

Hipo se paró de un salto de la yerba. Se puso muy alarmado y preocupado. ¡Como en el nombre de Thor Astrid pudo llegar a estar tan cerca de ellos!. Se preguntó mentalmente el castaño mientras que su cerebro trabaja a mil por hora.

Mientras tanto Chimuelo, dejo de prestar atención a los incestos para volver a donde estaba su amigo humano, mientras que miraba curiosamente la dirección de dónde provenía esa voz tan femenina.

-¡Hay dioses, esto no puede ser posible!.-Dijo despacito Hipo mientras se alteraba cada vez más y más por cada pisada que daba su esposa al acercarse.

-¡Repito, hay alguien allí!... ¡Por qué abierto que estoy armada!.-Grito otra vez Astrid aún más fuerte.

-Por todos los dioses.- Si antes Hipo estaba alterado, ahora se moría de miedo. No puede ni imaginarse que pasaría si su esposa se encontrara con Chimuelo.- Rápido Chimuelo, Hay que ocultarte.-Dijo en voz baja el castaño a su amigo dragón.

Sin embargo, el Furia Nocturna aun no entendía porque su jinete estaba tan alterado por la presencia de esa mujer humana. Pero luego de usar su poderosa nariz, pudo deducir que el olor de esa mujer, era casi igual como el olor que había traído el castaño en estos últimos días cada vez que lo iba a visitar.

Y ante saber todo esto, Chimuelo no sentía miedo. ¡Al contrario!, sentía mucha curiosidad, ¡Al fin podría conocer a la hembra de su amigo humano!

-Chimuelo, por lo que más quieras… tienes que esconderte.-Dijo muy asustado el castaño mientras agarraba a Chimuelo y lo empujaba hacia el otro lado.

- _¿Pero por qué?.-_ Gruño el Furia Nocturna, sin entender nada.

-Astrid, no lo tomara bien si te ve… Por favor, escóndete.-Comento Hipo esta vez desesperado.

¿Astrid?, ¿ese era su nombre?. No sonaba tan aterrador para que él actuara así, pensó en dragón negro. Sin embargo, ante la mirada suplicante de su amigo y sobre todo por la forma de como actuaba. Decidió obedecerlo y dar media vuelta para esconderse.

No obstante surgió otro problema, ¡No había donde esconderse!. Al frente de ellos solo había un acantilado y a los costados, claro que estaba el bosque, sin embargo la vegetación y todas las ramas, no serían de tanto ayuda para lograr esconderse. Astrid notaria que alguien estaba huyendo por el bosque.

Y sin saber qué hacer y aún más alterado porque los pasos de su esposa se escuchaba cada vez más cerca. Hipo estaba pensando muy rápido por una solución hasta que un pequeño detalle que noto al caminar hacia el acantilado le dio una idea.

-¡Ya se!.-Se lamentó el castaño cuando noto que hablo alto, sin embargo. Había que actuar rápido.-Chimuelo esto hay que hacer.-Dijo Hipo a su reptil amigo mientras le miraba firmemente a los ojos.

El pobre dragón sintió un poco de miedo ante esa mirada, ¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido?.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Astrid acelero sus pasos cuando logro escuchar un pequeño grito. No estaba segura si era de un dragón o una persona. Por más extraño que parezca, creyó que era las dos cosas. Sin saber que más pensar, Ella comenzó a camino un poco rápido por esta especie de túnel de arbusto. Y cuando llego al final y paso el muro, vio dos cosas sorprendentes.

Un hermoso y pequeño prado, lleno de pasto más verdes y flores que alguna vez ha visto sus azulados ojos. Y todo esto, iluminado por la luz de la luna. Que lo hacía aún más bonito.

Sin embargo, no solamente esto le sorprendió a la bella guerra, sino también el hecho de encontrar, en medio de todo este pequeño paisaje, a…

-¿Hipo?.-Dijo tanto sorprendida Astrid como confundida al ver a su marido parado allí, al frente de ella. Mirándolo con una boba sonrisa suya.

El castaño, cuando por fin vio a su esposa, casi le da un mini-paro-cardiaco. ¡Por Odín!, casi se muere allí mismo. ¿Cómo diantres Astrid pudo rastrearlo?. Esta y muchas otras preguntas rodaban por la cabeza de Hipo mientras intentaba no parecer tan nervioso.

Mientras tanto, Astrid, quien miraba fijamente a su esposo. Camino un poco para estar más cerca y echaba un vistazo por el alrededor, por si había otra persona por allí. Pero nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-Pregunto la rubia mientras dejaba de mirar al alrededor y se enfocaba únicamente en su esposo.

Hipo, que casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, intento hablarle. Pero estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera la voz le salía. Por un lado su cerebro pensaba en que decirle y por el otro, se imaginaba que Chimuelo saliese de su escondite y Astrid lo viera. Para después ver como ambos peleen con el único fin de matar al otro. Y él sin saber qué hacer.

-Vas a hablarme… O te vas a quedarte mirándome como un bobo.-Dijo Astrid ya un poco irritada y con los brazos cruzados.

-A…Este… Yo… Yo… Solo… Quería… ah… ¿Privacidad?.-Comento Hipo intentando no trabarse o al menos no sonar tan mentiroso.

Sin embargo, parece que esto no funciono. Ya que Astrid, comenzó a mirarlo con más seriedad y con una ceja alzada. Como si estuviera diciéndole "a mí no me engañas".

-¿Privacidad, eh?... Pues creo haber escuchado por el camino, como te reías y hablabas con alguien muy alegremente.-Informo Astrid sin quitar su típica mirada de acusadora.

Hipo trago duro ante escuchar eso. Porque su esposa tenía que ser tan superdotada.

-Ahhh… Es que… yo… Bueno, si te lo digo te sonara raro.-Comento el joven castaño nervioso.

-No lo sabré si no me lo dices.-Contesto Astrid esperando una respuesta.

-Pues… Pues…- ¿Qué era peor, decir la verdad o actuar como un idiota ante la chica de sus sueños?.- Estaba hablando… conmigo mismo.-dijo despacio y con una boba sonrisa, intentando no sonar tan raro.

-¿Te hablas a ti mismo?.-Pregunto su esposa mientras ponía una cara de confusa.

Hipo solo asintió con su boba sonrisa.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?.-Pregunto de nuevo Astrid pero esta vez, en un tono serio.

A ella no le gusta que se burlen y menos en su cara.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡No!... ¡Para nada!.- Contesto Hipo alarmado, pensando que la había hecho enojar.- Te estoy hablando enserio.-Anuncio él un poco apenado.

-Me estás diciendo, que tú… Hipo… Huyes a un lugar solitario solo para hablar contigo mismo…. ¿Es acaso esto un chiste?.-Dijo la esposa con un claro tono de enojo.

No es que ella se molestara fácilmente, simplemente no le gustaba que la tomaran por tonta. Y menos de esta forma tan estúpida.

-Escúchame.-Suplico Hipo ante que esto vaya a cosas peores.- Yo no soy un tipo que tiene muchos amigos que digamos… Casi siempre paso solo… Y a veces… Aunque suene muy raro… Hablo conmigo mismo.-Comento el Castaño muy avergonzado por su situación.

Astrid quedo algo impactada, si se podría decir así, por esa información. No es raro que Hipo no haya tenido ningún amigo. Sin embargo, de allí a tener que decir que habla consigo mismo, eso sí que es muy raro. O una gran y estúpida mentira.

No obstante, no estaba muy segura si creerle o no. Ya que por un lado, podría estar diciéndole una sarta de tonterías para encubrir que ha estado con alguien y peor si ese alguien fuese una chica. Lo cual la había hecho estallar de ira. Pero por el otro lado, podría estar diciéndole la verdad. Podría estar diciéndole que el resultado de tantos años de soledad y tristeza. Lo llevo al tal extremo de comenzar a hablarse consigo mismo.

Y eso sí que sonaba triste.

Sin saber que decir, Astrid dio dos pasos atrás mientras comenzaba a caminar al alrededor viendo si encuentra algo inusual. Pero nada de lo que veía podría llamarse normal que digamos.

El verde pasto, las muchas flores y la enorme luna que alumbraba todo, hacía de este pequeño paisaje algo maravilloso ante los ojos de la bella guerrera.

-Es muy bonito.-Comento sin querer Astrid mientras se acercaba cada vez más al borde y contemplaba el mar.

-Me… me alegra que te guste.- Comento Hipo saliendo un poco de su trance.

-No sabía que exista este lugar.- Dijo la vikinga ya parada al borde.

Sin querer la joven esposa hizo temblar de miedo a su marido por el lugar que decidió pararse.

-Lo descubrí hace mucho tiempo… Me gusta estar aquí cuando quiero estar solo.-Comento Hipo intentado llamar su atención.

Y aunque el castaño comento esto para que su esposa se fijase en él. Sin querer, ese mensaje, tuvo un doble sentido para ella.

-¿Solo?... A entiendo… ¿Quieres que me valla?.-Pregunto Astrid en tono poco melancólico mientras señalaba la salida, mejor dicho el lugar por donde vino.

-¡¿Qué?!... No, No… Quédate, me gusta tu compañía.-Respondió Hipo tan rápido, que no pensó bien lo que dijo.

Astrid sonrió ante escuchar eso, de cierta manera la alivio saber que su esposo le gustaba su compañía. Sin embargo, ese comentario no solo le provoco que se le saliese una pequeña sonrisa, si no también que sus mejillas se pusieran levemente sonrojadas. Cosa que la avergonzaría si no fuese por la oscuridad que la oculto.

Por otro lado, ni con la oscuridad de la noche. Hipo pudo ocultar su gran nerviosismo al darse cuenta de lo que hablo. ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir hablarle de esa manera?. Tonto, tonto y tonto. De seguro la hizo sentir incomoda.

Pasaron los segundos y nadie decía nada. Ya sea por felicidad o nerviosismo por ambos partes. Pero de repente Astrid comenzó a sentirse cansada y decidió sentarse en el verde pasto mientras contemplaba la gran luna.

-Es mi imaginación o la luna se mucho más grande de lo costumbre.-Comento de repente Astrid para romper el silencio, que se formó en el ambiente.

-Bueno… Estamos al final del ciclo lunar, creo que por eso se ve más grande.- Le dijo Hipo sin saber si su opinión importaba.

-Si… tal vez sea por eso.-Dijo su esposa aun contemplando la luna.

Hipo no sabía que más decir o hacer. Era la primera vez que estaba a solas con su esposa en un lugar "especial" para él. Sin embargo, tenía que intentar ser sociable con ella. Claro que ya habían conversado antes pero en este ambiente en que esta. Cambia completamente todo.

Es por eso, que el Castaño opto por sentarse a su lado pero con una respetable distancia.

-Y…. normalmente… ¿Qué haces cuando estás aquí?.-Pregunto de repente Astrid, intentado iniciar una conversación.

-A… bueno…. Yo me pongo a pensar en muchas cosas.-Contesto Hipo un poco nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?.-Pregunto nuevamente la Rubia pero esta vez mirándolo.

-bueno… Casi siempre de lo que pasa en la aldea… De mis inventos… De los trabajos "extras" de Bocon en la herrería-Hablaba Hipo intentando recordar lo que usualmente hacia antes aquí antes de todo esto. Hasta que sin querer también comenzó a recordar cosas, que no debió de recordar.-….De como muchos hablan mal de mí… En la decepción en los ojos de mi padre… Y de lo muy torpe que soy.- Dijo Hipo cambiando su estado a uno melancólico.

Astrid bajo la mirada y se mordió el labio inferir, al sentir la tristeza de su marido. Que tonta fue al hablar de ese tema. Era obvio que era algo muy doloroso para Hipo y ella insistió en hablar de ello. ¡Qué tonta!.

-Lo siento.-Dijo ella sintiéndose un poco culpable por su estado.

-No te disculpes.-Comento Hipo con una sonrisa para hacerle entender que no está triste.- Además, no todo es pensamiento es malo en mi cabeza… A veces pienso en cosas, que me gustaría que pasara.

-¿Cómo qué?.-Pregunto la rubia poco confusa.

-Pues… que uno de mis inventos al fin funcione Por ejemplo.-Comento Hipo con una sonrisa. Porque uno si funciono, o algo así.-Lograr que mágicamente mejore en mis "técnicas" de combate contra los dragones.

-Cosa que ya está pasando.-Comento Astrid refiriéndose a sus últimos logros en la arena.

-Si… Eso parece.-Dijo el Castaño un poco inquietante. Más que mejorar técnicas, para él solo son mentiras que tarde o temprano saldrían a la verdad.-Pero lo que más pienso, es querer que mi padre me acepte por lo que soy y no por lo que él quiere que sea.-Comento Hipo confesando su más profundo sueño.

-¿Ser un asesino de dragones?.-Pregunto Astrid sin entender muy bien a que se refiere.

-No… Ser yo mismo.-Contesto su esposo con seriedad.

-Y… ¿Quién eres tú?.-Ahora Pregunto la joven rubia aún más confundida pero un poco mas curiosa.

-Ese es el problema… Aun no lo sé muy bien.-Dijo Hipo sin saber como responder a esa pregunta.

Luego de esas palabras, se formó un pequeño silencio en el ambiente. Y mientras Hipo solo se dedicaba a mirar el enorme ocena que hay al frente suyo. Astrid, por otro lado, comprendió un poco más la situación de su esposo.

En otras palabras, Hipo le quiso decir que no sabía quién era o para que esta destinado hacer. La situación que vive su esposo no es para nada igual con la de ella. Astrid desde un principio supo quién era y para que estaba destinado hacer. Una guerrera. Y aunque tal vez no llegue a ser la mejor asesina de dragones. Ella sin duda llegaría a ser una gran guerrera que estaría dispuesta a luchar sea cual fuese la situación que se pusiera en su camino. Y eso es lo que ha demostrado hasta ahora.

Pero en cambio Hipo, no fue lo mismo. Al parecer él aun no descubre muy bien para que esta destinado. Y eso debe de ser algo terrible. O eso lo que pensaba Astrid.

Sin embargo, ante entender esto la bella rubia no sabía bien que decirle para animarlo o ayudarlo. Ella se sentía ahorita como un cero a la izquierda para estos tipos de situaciones. Y eso no podría ser posible, se suponía que era su esposa. Debería ayudarlo, pero lamentablemente en ese momento estaba sin palabras.

Fue Hipo quien rompió el silencio.

-Alguna vez te has preguntado… ¿Qué hay más allá de este inmenso océano?.- Comento y pregunto el joven Castaño aun mirando el agua que estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna.

-Pues… más Islas, dragones… Y quizás muchos enemigos.- Respondió su esposa sin pensar mucho en su respuesta.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Perdón si sueno tonto.-Dijo Hipo un poco avergonzado.-Pero a veces me pongo a pensar y yo creo que debe de haber algo más… No sé cómo explicarlo pero a veces me imagino debe de haber cosas fabulosas más allá de lo que uno puede saber.-Comento con un gran tono de curiosidad.

-Pues eres muy imaginativo.-Dijo Astrid con una linda sonrisa.

Es bueno saber que su esposo no tenía el pensamiento tan triste a pesar de todo lo que le pasa.

-Si lo se.-Dijo Hipo con un tono más de confianza.

-Y… ¿Haces algo más aparte de imaginar cosas más allá de lo normal?.-Pregunto la bella esposa intentando seguir con la conversación.

-Bueno… También…me recuesto.-Comento Hipo mientras se hecha en el verde pasto.- y me pongo a mirar las estrellas.-Termino de hablar ya mirando para arriba.

Astrid quedo un poco impresionada ante ese movimiento inesperado de su esposo. Pero no lo juzgo. Todo lo contrario, con una linda sonrisa, también se respuesta en el pasto intentando estar lo más cerca de su esposo. Claro sin también invadir su espacio personal.

-Mira por allí.-Dijo Hipo señalando con su dedo.- Si te fijas bien. Ese conjunto de estrellas forman una espada.

-Si… es cierto.-Comento Astrid mirando donde apuntaba su esposo. Y efectivamente se podría ver un grupo de estrellas haciendo una figura de espada.

-Y por allá se puede ver una paloma…. ¿Lo ve?.-Dijo el joven castaño refiriendo al otro lado del cielo.

-Hay si… Es cierto.-Contesto su bella Rubia muy feliz y con una gran sonrisa. Se veía una enorme ave extendiendo sus alas.

Tal vez sea un poco ridículo ilusionarse con cosas tan cursis. Pero para Astrid que casi siempre su pensamiento era solo entrenamientos y entrenamientos. Estos pequeños detalles junto con la agradable compañía que daba Hipo la hacía muy feliz.

Por otro lado, Hipo un poco más confiado por la cercanía de su esposa. Se acomodó, estirando el brazo para que su cabeza se sintiera mejor en el pasto y sin tocar a su esposa para no incomodarla. Pero lamentablemente o quizás no, Astrid malinterpreto esta acción haciéndola creer que le ofrecía su brazo para acomodar su cabeza. Cosa que la desconcertó y la puso algo tímida y nerviosa.

Sin embargo, ante también notar que es la primera acción de Hipo para establecer una cercanía de cuerpo a cuerpo. Ella decidió no desaprovecharla.

-A… casi me olvido… Si te fijas por allá, un poco lejos... Se puede ver….-Estaba hablando Hipo tranquilo hasta que una presión en su brazo lo desconcertó.

Nervioso y algo asustado, jira su cabeza para ver con asombro a su bella esposa acomodando su cabeza sobre su brazo. Todo mientras lo miraba fijamente. Estaba tan cerca de su hermoso rostro que el pobre Castaño no pudo contener su sonrojo.

-¿Qué me estabas diciendo?.-Pregunto Astrid un poco tímida y rezando que su sonrojo no se notara tanto.

-¿Ehhh?... ¿Yo?… A… Si… Te decía que por allá se podría ver la flecha del este… Es lo que normalmente usan los marineros para guiarse.-Termino de hablar Hipo intentando no sonar nervioso por la cercanía de su amor platónico.

-Valla… Que interesante.-comento Astrid un poco más relajada y acomodándose mejor en el brazo de su esposo.

-Y si miras más allá también se puede ver….-Continuo hablando el joven Castaño para así seguir conversando. De además de disfrutar la cercanía que tenía con su esposa.

Fue así como en las siguientes horas, se podrían ver a un par tortolitos recostados en el pasto, mirando las estrellas y diciéndose lo que uno veía en el cielo. Y aunque Hipo estaba concentrado en mostrarle las maravillas que puede ver en el cielo, cuando uno le presta atención, a su esposa. Astrid solo estaba concentrado una cosa. En él.

Para la joven vikinga, era muy raro lo que sentía. Normalmente odiaba el contacto físico con cualquier hombre. Sin embargo, esta allí, echada en los brazos de un hombre. Mas siendo Hipo. Le aria sentir tan tranquila y relajada. Tanto, que sin darse cuenta, comenzó a sentirse cansada y cuando menos se lo esperó… Se quedó dormida sobre el brazo de su esposo.

-Y por allí se puede ver un dragón… Sé que más parece un pájaro con grandes alas. Pero si le das más imaginación, podrías ver su gracia… ¿No crees?.- Comento Hipo volteando su mirada para escuchar la opinión de su esposa. Pero cuando lo hizo, se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa.- ¿Astrid?...

Allí estaba su hermosa esposa durmiendo en su brazo con una comodidad increíble. Es decir, a pesar del frio y duro del pasto. A ella no le importaba nada de eso y se conformaba con la poca comodidad que le ofrecía su brazo derecho.

-¿Astrid?... Astrid… Este… Astrid despierta….-Repitió y repitió Hipo intentando hacer que su esposa abriera los ojos. Pero nada.

Pasaron los minutos y después de fallidos intentos del Joven Castaño. Decidió por dejarla de molestar y ver si se despierta más tardes. Tal vez solo "cerro los ojos" por un rato pensó Hipo. Sin embargo, como si fuese algo contagioso, joven Castaño comenzó a sentir pesado sus parpados.

-Tal vez una pequeña siesta no me caiga mal.-Pensó Hipo mientras se dejaba vencer por sus parparos pesados… Sin embargo.-¿Por qué siento que se me olvida algo?.-Se preguntó el joven Castaño antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Y mientras un par de enamorados dormían muy apegados y profundamente sobre el pasto. Un pobre Furia Nocturna que se encontraba justo debajo de ellos, en un muy pequeño acantilado. Se encontraba asustado y con mucho miedo al ver como las olas le golpeaba en la cabeza una y otra vez.

.

.

.

 **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES, SON DE DREAMWORKS Y DE Cressida Cowell, SOLO ESCRIBO POR PURA DIVERCION Y ENTRETENIMIENTO. GRACIAS.**

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!... Este es mi regalo para todos mis seguidores que me habrán esperado meses por un capitulo nuevo.**

 **Ya sé que me he tardado muchoooooo tiempo en publicar. Y lo siento de verdad. Pero quiero decirles la razón de mi demora. Se me murió la imaginación. Así es, desde que se terminó Dragones Carrera al Borde. No sé qué me ha pasado que prácticamente ya no se me ocurre nada Y es algo gracioso la verdad ya que este capítulo estuvo hasta la escena con Patapez desde allí.. No se me ocurrió nada de como continuar.**

 **Pero afortunadamente y con mucho esfuerzo. Y sobre todo después de leer muchas otras obras. Mi imaginación resucito y estoy más lleno de nuevos ideas. Que me falta tiempo para escribir.**

 **Así que no se preocupen si pensaron que abandone esta historia porque no es así. Aun me falta mucho por terminar y de además muchas otras historias que quiero hacer.**

 **Y es así que no lloren porque esta historia es solo el comienzo de muchas otras. Ya lo verán.**

 **Volviendo a la historia ¿Qué les pareció?.¿Larga?. Yo creo que sí. Es que tengo un gran problema cuando escribo y aunque es algo raro. Cuando comienzo un nuevo capítulo me es muy difícil como comenzar pero cuando quiero terminar me es aún más difícil porque me llega un montón de ideas que parece no tener fin.**

 **Y no estoy bromeando, sino buscara una forma de como terminar este capítulo tal vez ustedes lo estuviesen leyendo en el próximo año.**

 **Este capítulo fue muy difícil ya que quise que se hablara de la relación de Hipo y Astrid, de cómo progresan pero a través de los ojos de los demás jinetes. Y para terminar hice una escena muy similar cuando Hipo y Astrid se quedaron mirando la luna en una escena de Carreras al Borde, ¿Se acuerdan?.**

 **Pues ya le dije que nada va a ser similar a la película. Va a tener combinación que harán más drama y espero que más larga.**

 **Sin más que decirles o escribirles me despido con un fuerte abrazo a cada uno de ustedes y nos vemos hasta la próxima. Un saludo a todos aquellos que me pidieron publicar. Y cualquier duda o consulta no duden en comentarlo. CHAO**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
